


Doctor De Sardet, Legate

by Missjlh



Series: Eyes on the Sky [5]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, De Sardet is a Doctor, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Referenced Child Abuse, Serious Illness, Vasco is a Naut Pilot, descriptions of medical procedures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 225,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missjlh/pseuds/Missjlh
Summary: Newly graduated from medical school and about to start her residency, Elizabet De Sardet is ordered to go to the city of New Sérène and act as Legate of the Congregation of Merchants. Worse still, she’s tasked with finding a ‘modern’ cure for the malichor; a near impossible task.Along the way she meets a handsome Naut pilot fond of posting snarky tweets and texting her late at night who captures her heart unlike anyone before.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Series: Eyes on the Sky [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785805
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: brief reference to abuse, references to pregnancy loss and infertility, and slut shaming a consensual sexual activity.

The great d’Orsay family. A political dynasty. Three generations of d’Orsays have been elected Prince of the Congregation of Merchants. A fourth generation looks unlikely, though Uncle Adrien is doing his best to change that. 

And Elizabet De Sardet is a member of this family. With this comes the expectations associated with being a part of any grand family. Her choice in spouse is not her own (not that she’ll ever marry after sullying her name when she escaped her arranged marriage; her picture was in the tabloids for weeks), she’s expected to remain out of the papers and - worst of all, her career is not her own. 

“The d’Orsay and De Sardet families are lawyers by tradition. My son and my niece will carry this tradition on,” Uncle Adrien said proudly at a dinner five years ago. 

Only... they didn’t. Constantin flunked out of law school two semesters in and decided ‘higher education is a racket and the school of life is enough for him’. And her? She’s in medical school. 

Medicine is regarded as the expertise of the Bridge Alliance and the Islanders. In the Congregation, a member of the upper class studying medicine is unseemly. But she heals; a skill discovered at 18. A skill that baffles her nearly as much as the mark on her face. 

Islander _doneigada_ are renowned for their healing abilities. It’s a gift that generally cannot be taught to those not born to someone from Tír Fradí. That, coupled with the mark signifying she is _On ol Menawi_ of a land she’s never even visited... it’s an oddity that she’s wondered about since childhood when she noticed she was unlike anyone else around her. 

It hasn’t been easy, hiding that she’s studying medicine instead of law. A ‘gap year’ where she claimed to be road tripping around the Bridge Alliance explained away her first year in medical school. A year spent living in residence at the university and rarely leaving her room outside of classes. It was desperately lonely. But it worked: Uncle Adrien does not know her secret. 

“Your father has descendants from Tír Fradí,” Mother has said repeatedly over the years when her mark has come up.

Her research tells her that _On ol Menawi_ go through a bonding ceremony or are the children of those who have been bonded to Tír Fradí. And none of her grandparents bear the mark. Her father did from the few photographs she’s seen of him but lacks the branches seen amongst those who bond directly with the island. 

Mother grows sad when she asks questions, so she’s learned not to speak of Father. It’s just easier not to ask, like most topics that come up around the palace. Not asking questions makes life just slightly more peaceful. 

There’s so much sadness in her life as it is.

Four years ago Mother was diagnosed with the malichor. There are treatments, unlike when it first hit centuries ago, but it is frequently a painful condition that keeps Mother confined to her quarters. 

Today is a good day for Mother. She’s made it to dinner with her, Uncle Adrien, Aunt Suzette and Constantin. For once, it appears her aunt and uncle are content not to make dinner about their son’s shortcomings. 

“How is school going, Elizabet?” Uncle Adrien asks. 

“Well,” she says simply. 

“Have you chosen a practice you’ll focus on? Tax law is lucrative and will prove useful when it comes time for you to enter politics.” 

“Not yet,” she says, hoping the conversation shifts. A woman she grew up with, Renee Lacelle, has given her the assignments and her notes to read, just in case her uncle deems fit to quiz her on her studies. Before being elected as Prince he was a partner at a prestigious corporate law firm. 

“Elizabet, we were hoping to speak with you and Constantin tonight,” Mother chimes in, before a coughing fit overwhelms her. She rushes over and pats her on the back. 

“Have you spoken to your doctor? You should not be coughing this badly! There are other inhalers that can be tried and if those don’t work, steroids should, though we’ll want to avoid them as long as possible given the side effects...” She says frantically, forgetting the company she is in. 

“I’m fine, my child. You certainly listen to the doctor better than I do,” Mother says, giving her a look. 

Shit. She suspects Mother knows her secret. 

A servant brings out dinner. The greens aren’t green but a dull brown. For several years now it has become increasingly difficult to get good food on the continent. A consequence of the malichor’s attack on their land.

“That salad is especially pitiful,” Constantin says, wrinkling his nose as he passes it off to her, choosing not to partake. Instead he piles his plate high with slices of turkey breast, stuffing and gravy. 

She’d tease him for having no colour on his plate but the vegetables lack any discernible colour and have for years now. 

“That is what we were hoping to speak to you both about,” Mother says. “As you know, the malichor has hurt plant and animal life all over the continent. I’ve heard almost every apple tree in Thélème has died, and wineries across the nation are shuttering their doors. Pigs and cows found with the disease are being euthanized en masse, costing farmers their livelihoods.”

Nothing she isn’t already aware of; she’s been reading the news with increasing dismay lately. 

“And we have hungry rioters in the streets as a result,” Uncle Adrien grumbles. “This can’t go on. Constantin, I’m appointing you as the next governor of New Sérène. While merely a ceremonial position, you will be my representative on the island and work closely with _Mal_ Morange, the newly elected leader of the territory.”

Once democracy was adopted on Tír Fradí, all of the nations elected to adopt the islander’s preferred nomenclature for leaders of the territories. Governors are appointed by the leaders on the continent to oversee matters and are, technically, above the _Mal_ in rank. 

In practice, the governor tends to act as a sounding board, allowing the _Mal_ to make the decisions them and their political party see as best. 

Constantin has never had an ounce of interest in politics but looks strangely... satisfied with the announcement. “You mean to say you are sending me across the sea?” He says. 

“Yes, you will need to cross the sea by plane,” Uncle Adrien says, looking at his son as if he has cotton for brains. 

“And you, my darling child, will be Legate. A diplomat, charged with maintaining relations with our allies. Additionally, we have a special mission for you,” Mother says. 

“What would that be?”

“We need a solution to the malichor. Centuries ago one was found, but the expectation that we abandon industry, modern transportation and the society we’ve build is ludicrous,” Uncle Adrien says. “There must be another way.” 

The malichor has never been seen on the island. 400 years ago it was discovered that the malichor is a poison caused by the mistreatment of the land. Stop exploiting the world around you and the malichor begins to disappear. In theory, anyway. It worked then but that was before the invention of cars and other conveniences that make life easier but cause immense damage to the land.

Now much of the continent is a network of highways and as much trade happens by truck as it does by sea. More, likely; the services of the Nauts are not cheap. 

A century ago, treatments were discovered for the malichor. With these treatments came a shift in priorities. Preventing it became a lower priority. That is, until it began attacking plant and animal life. And impacted fertility levels of citizens. 

Mother lost fifteen pregnancies before she was born. Uncle Adrien and Aunt Suzette were only ever able to have Constantin. His first wife only ever had the one child. Even with fertility treatments, the chances of having a child is often slim. 

Seeing a child on the streets is becoming a rare occurrence, which scares her just as much as the miscoloured, half-rotted vegetables and skeletal livestock she’s subsisted on for the last three years. 

“I can work with our allies on the island to find another solution,” she says, acting the picture of obedience. 

“When do we leave?” Constantin asks. 

“Two months. That will allow you to finish your semester, Elizabet. Speak with your professors and see if you can defer your articling for year. If not, I am certain I can arrange for a law firm in New Sérène to take you on,” Uncle Adrien says. 

She was to start her residency alongside her favourite professor, Doctor Catasach, in the fall. He works as a trauma surgeon at a hospital in the Prince’s Place, one of the poorest neighbourhoods in the city. And the place where, historically, victims of the malichor were burned. 

Instead of a pyre, there is a charity hospital and she was going to save lives. Doctor Catasach represents the rare chance for her to develop her healing magic and is one of the few _doneigada_ who has opted to live on the continent. 

“I will speak with my professor,” she says softly, as her heart breaks and she struggles to hold back her tears. Residency spots are difficult to come by and re-starting the process after having graduated a year before greatly reduces her chances of finding another. 

“We have every confidence in your success,” Mother says. 

Her life isn’t hers, no matter how much she may wish it. And this evening is a reminder of that. 

***

There’s a knock on her door. “Who is it?” She calls out. 

“Mother. May I come in?” 

“Yes,” she says and Mother opens the door. She leaps up to help her to a chair, to Mother’s frustration. 

“I’m not an invalid, Elizabet; I’m managing,” she says, waving her off. 

Mother lives, but the malichor has taken its toll. In addition to the coughing, her digestive tract is inflamed and she has circulatory problems that has resulted in chronic pain in her legs. Cataracts have been removed from her eyes twice now; a direct complication of the illness. Luckily her vision remains mostly intact - for now. 

She was once a renowned campaign manager, responsible for running her uncle’s election campaign. Now? She can hardly leave the palace and takes on the odd freelance job but has not worked full time since her diagnosis. Mother is bored, and the feeling that she is no longer useful has resulted in depression. 

“How are you feeling, Mother?” She’s worried after hearing the way she was coughing at dinner. 

“I took my inhaler. It’s fine, Elizabet. How are you feeling about the news you received from dear Uncle Adrien?” Hidden in the term of endearment is sarcasm. While they were once close, her mother hasn’t genuinely liked her brother for years. Why Mother ran Uncle Adrien’s election campaign mystifies her to this day. 

“I want to stay here with you,” she says quietly. 

“You have a chance to help our nation. And, I dare say, watch over your cousin and ensure he doesn’t get into trouble. You’ve gotten him out of more messes than you would ever admit to me over the years.” 

Constantin is probably at the tavern already, celebrating the news that he will soon be free of the watchful eye of his father. Which probably means she should stop by in the morning to pay for the damage he will inevitably cause. Really, she should have gone with him instead of mourning the loss of the life she had chosen for herself. 

“There are other ways to help our people,” she argues. 

She can refuse. Allow Uncle Adrien to cast her out of the palace. She has enough saved for an apartment and once her residency begins she will be making money of her own. But Mother will be so disappointed. 

“You very nearly revealed your secret tonight,” Mother chides gently and her heart sinks. So Mother does know. 

A tear rolls down her cheek as her anxiety intensifies. “I’m sorry.” 

Mother stands up and sits down on the bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her. “You should be proud of your accomplishment. Medical school - particularly medical school done in secret, is a very difficult thing.” 

“I want to be a doctor. A surgeon, specifically. I want to use my magic to heal broken bones, stop bleeding and pull people back from the brink of death. But if I leave now, I lose my residency. I may never get another chance. Don’t make me go, Mother!” She grabs her mother’s hand. “Tell me you won’t hate me if I stay,” she pleads desperately, willing her mother to understand just how important this is to her. 

Mother remains quiet for a moment, thinking things through. “I can make some inquiries and you will have your residency. There’s a Doctor Asili in Hikmet - one of the foremost specialists in the area of infectious diseases in the Bridge Alliance. I knew his late wife and will arrange for you to work alongside him once you’ve completed your mission.” 

“And what will you tell Uncle Adrien?” 

“Allow me to handle him. You’ll have found a better, more modern solution to the malichor; he would hardly be able to begrudge you for the deception by then.” 

While it’s not her preferred specialty... it might allow her to help Mother more. And it’s a stepping stone; perhaps she can transition into a surgical residency? “That is very generous of you. Thank you Mother,” she says quietly. 

“I could hardly let your years of schooling go to waste. You’ll be a good doctor, Elizabet. You’re compassionate and a gifted mage. I am sorry you could not share your passion openly.” 

“See your doctor, Mother? Your cough concerns me. Have you been doing your physio? There must be some way to get some decent food here in the Congregation; the food grown here must be so hard on your stomach...” 

Mother gives her a look. “Now that you know that I know your secret, you’re going to nag me, aren’t you?” 

“Not nag,” she protests, “I’ll fuss because I’m worried. It may no longer be a death sentence but it’s still a serious illness. Your case was not caught early enough as it is.” 

Mother was sick for months and brushed it off as a lingering flu before she was able to convince her to see a doctor. Months that she could have had the appropriate treatment meant to slow the progression of the malichor. 

Her mother gives her a smile. “I will see my doctor. But you are not my doctor, nor will I allow you to be so trust that I am in capable hands.” Mother gives her a kiss on the cheek and stands up. 

“Mother wait,” she says, grasping onto her hand. She looks at her. “I’ve spent some time studying the malichor. Doctor Catasach is an islander and has taught me a great deal about healing and the plant life of Tír Fradí. They don’t allow cars on the island, you know.” 

“It’s a small island; cars aren’t needed,” Mother says dismissively. 

“No. The government of Tír Fradí proper does not allow them and New Sérène, Hikmet and San Matheus respect the law. Environmental regulations on the island are the strictest in the world by far. Mother, I can almost guarantee Uncle Adrien is sending me on a wild goose chase. It won’t go away unless the governments on Gacane make serious changes. Appropriate regulations on industry and serious efforts to heal the land using the same methods from centuries ago.” 

Mother sighs. “I know. It’s your job to work with the leadership on the island to find a way to convince him of that.” 

Many would scream or rage at the absurdity of this. It’s theatre, her mission. And this theatre is stealing away her residency. Not her. Stay calm, stay stoic and remain polite at all times. The mantra Mother taught her to protect her from Uncle Adrien’s rages. “A year, Mother. Then I wish to start my residency,” she says quietly, the implication that she will not fight her assignment clear in her voice. 

“A year, Elizabet. Have a good night.” 

***

“A journey to Tír Fradí will be good for you,” Doctor Catasach says as they sit in his office. “Your assignment need not hurt your career. Take it as an opportunity to connect with _doneigada_ in the villages across Tír Fradí. Their wisdom will further your training, making you a better doctor when you return... if you return,” he amends. 

“You think I may choose to stay? But you left...” 

“I left to try to help a dying continent. A goal that’s grown further from reach as the years have passed. I have considered returning home and helping the people there. A goal that will not frustrate and discourage me more as the years go on. The island will speak to you, Elizabet and you may find you do not wish to leave.” 

“My mother has promised to arrange a residency alongside Doctor Asili in Hikmet.” 

Doctor Catasach’s face grows grim. “You intend to defer for a year?” 

“I do.” 

“You will still have a position with me - either here or on Tír Fradí. Avoid Doctor Asili.” 

“Oh?” The knowledge that her position is secure despite her deferral is a relief but his request confuses her. 

“There are... rumours. Give me a few days and I may even be able to arrange for you to work part time alongside one of my former students. That way you won’t lose the entire year.” 

She knows Doctor Catasach well enough to know he will not elaborate further but it’s information she files in the back of her mind. 

As she leaves the university she feels as if a weight has been lifted off of her. She’ll still be a doctor and she might even be able to start her residency on time after all. And maybe, just maybe, she will learn more about her mysterious father. 

***

An oil billionaire is to be her husband. Arranged marriages only occur amongst the richest families on Gacane as a means of making alliances and maintaining wealth. 

18 years old and in six months she will be the wife of a man who is nearly 50. Lord Demarais. 

There is a way out. But she needs the help of her bodyguard. Early in the morning she knocks on his door. The door opens and Kurt looks surprised to see her. 

“Green Blood? What has you up so early?” 

She’s a night owl and Kurt knows this well. 

“I would like to go to the tavern tonight. Would you accompany me?” She stands tall, trying to project confidence and not the horrible anxiety that is making her head swim and her heart palpitate. “As my bodyguard and not my date,” she adds quickly. 

Kurt narrows his eyes. “Are you going with Constantin?” 

“No. Nobody else can know.” 

He sighs. “What are you planning?” 

Looking around to ensure they are alone, she speaks, lowering her voice. “I need to lay with someone.” 

“‘Need’? Have you ever spent the night with someone?” 

She shakes her head. 

Kurt looks deeply uncomfortable now; he’s far out of his area of expertise now. “Your first time should be... special.” 

“I’m being forced to marry Lord Demarais in six months. This is the only way. Please!” The dam breaks and she bursts into tears, covering her face as she sobs. 

An arm wraps around her. Awkward, tentative. “We can go tonight,” Kurt says. 

Driving in an armoured car is never something she’ll get used to. Kurt takes her to the Coin Tavern. “It’s run by my people so I know the place inside and out,” he explains. 

The tavern is a dive, smelling of stale beer and sweat. Dim lighting, old velvet curtains and tacky paintings attempt to make it look classier than it is. Just another place she doesn’t fit in and her stomach churns with the anxiety she’s been fighting all day. 

Kurt hands her a glass of wine. “For your nerves. Don’t drink more than that; need to keep your wits about you. Do me a favour and don’t pick a Coin Guard.” 

“Why?” 

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.” 

Scouting the room, she sees mostly guards, and a few tables full of civilians gambling the night away. It’s the corner table that intrigues her. A table of Nauts. 

Nauts are the owners of the seas and sky. The only ones who have ever mastered sea and air travel. If you need to get somewhere and you’re unable to drive, it’s the Nauts who take you. For a pretty penny if Uncle Adrien is to be trusted. 

There’s a blonde man at the table who looks to be about her age. His face is tattooed (as the faces of all Nauts are) and his long blonde hair is in his eyes. He projects confidence. 

Since she was a young girl she’s found the men and women of the Nauts appealing. It’s not just the tattoos or the piercings; it’s their broad shoulders and lithe builds. Not to mention the romance of imagining a life at sea or up in the air. 

“Go buy his drink,” Kurt says as the man walks over to the bar. She stands, nearly tripping over her chair in the process. 

“May I get your drink?” She says, trying to look more confident than she feels. The man eyes her briefly before deciding that she is worth his while and nods. 

“Your boyfriend won’t mind?” He asks, gesturing towards the table she’d been sitting at. 

“Not my boyfriend,” she says emphatically. “He’s my bodyguard.” 

The man grins at her. “So you’re a rich girl, huh?” 

“Rich enough.” 

The man leads her to an empty table and they sit. “So what does a woman of your station want with a filthy Naut, pretty girl?” 

May as well be transparent about it. “I want to have sex. And I want to record it. And then I want it leaked to the press.” 

His eyes widen. “Not even going to ask my name before you offer to make a sex tape?” He laughs to himself and takes a sip of his ale. “You must be fucking with me.” 

“I assure you, I am not. I’ll ensure there are no repercussions as a result of your participation by blurring your face. The public will know you are a Naut with blonde hair but nothing else.” 

“Why release a sex tape, pretty girl?” 

“To get out of an arranged marriage.” 

“The word ‘no’ usually suffices in my experience.” 

“Not for my family. If you’re uncomfortable...” Worst case scenario she figures she can hire a male escort to participate. 

The grin on the man’s face is absolutely wicked. “Oh no. This sounds fun. I’ll fuck you on camera pretty girl. If you give me your name.” 

A fair trade. “Elizabet.” 

The man extends his hand. “Mateo.” 

“So,” she begins awkwardly, “do we chat? Get to know one another?” 

“Well, pretty girl, we’re strangers who are about to fuck on camera. Figure some ground rules are in order. Strictly vanilla I assume?” 

“Vanilla? Ice cream?” 

Mateo gives her a blank stare. “Fuck me, what have I gotten myself into,” he mutters. “Vanilla sex. Y’know, conventional? I get you off, you get me off; we all leave happy and without bruises or rope burn.” 

“Oh. Uh, yes. Vanilla sounds good.” 

Mateo narrows his eyes. “Have you ever done this before?” 

“Made a sex tape? Of course not!” 

He rolls his eyes. “No, fucked. Are you a virgin?” 

Her face burns. “I am. Is that a dealbreaker?” 

After getting this far with her plan the idea of having to start all over with someone else horrifies her. But, to her surprise, Mateo softens. “No, I’ll make sure you have a good time. And ‘first time’ is a popular fetish online; your tape’ll go over well,” he says with a wink. 

While she would prefer the continent doesn’t see her naked, this plan and a public sex tape is far, far preferable to marrying an oil tycoon more than twice her age. 

They finish their drinks and she introduces Mateo to Kurt before they walk upstairs to the room she’d rented. “Let’s film a sex tape,” she says as she grabs a condom from her purse and positions her phone and starts recording. 

It’s a scandal. Lord Demarais walks away from the engagement as she knew he would (“I will not marry a whore who fucks ocean brats on camera!”). Screenshots from the video are in the tabloids for weeks. 

Humiliation she can handle. It’s better than marrying a cruel man. Even the beating Uncle Adrien doles out is tolerable. 

“Never thought you’d ever make him angrier than I ever have,” Constantin quips as he burns one of the tabloids delivered to the palace door. “But I never had a Naut record our encounter. If you’re to engage in debauchery do watch out for cameras,” he says, sounding as if he’s pleased to be the one giving a lecture rather than receiving it. 

She never told him that she was the one who recorded and leaked it.

As a thank you, she sends Mateo a compass and gold pocket watch. It’s a surprise when she receives a text message from him several weeks later. 

> Mateo: Guess who? Wanted to thank you for the gift. Met a gal when I sold the watch. We’re having a good time. 

She’d forgotten that she’d exchanged numbers with him.

> Elizabet: I’m happy for you. Would you tell me about her? 

> Mateo: Name’s Libby. You’re pretty but she is gorgeous. Bright red hair and blue eyes. 

The backhanded compliment makes her smile, despite everything.

> Elizabet: I’m glad for you. Truly. And I’m free, thanks to you. My reputation is in tatters and Mother says I’ll never marry. Hooray!

> Mateo: Yeah, I saw the tabloids. Pretty fucked up. But you got what you wanted so... congratulations? 

They keep in touch periodically. It’s strange, to have developed something akin to a friendship with a one night stand. But he’s unlike anyone she grew up with and when his son, Eddie, is born, he sends her photos. When Libby is diagnosed with the malichor she sends him information and recommends a physician who, rather mysteriously, does not charge them, according to a text she received from Mateo.

Obviously she paid for Libby’s treatment. Call it gratitude for Mateo saving her life. 

Libby won’t live near as long as Mother will. The poorest never do. It’s never something her and Mateo discuss but she wonders what will happen to Eddie when he loses his mother. Nauts are separate from the rest of society by reason of tradition. Mateo may have married a civilian but there are parts of his life he can never share with her or Eddie. It’s not an easy thing, loving a Naut. 

She remembers the people who help her. If she’s ever called upon she will do whatever she can to further assist Mateo and his family. 

***

“You must be excited!” Constantin says as they wander towards the port, discussing their upcoming journey to Tír Fradí. 

“Not really. I don’t want to leave Mother. Or interrupt my studies.” 

“Oh. Right. Of course. But I’ll be free! Father won’t be breathing down my neck and I’ll show him I am capable.” 

“Yes, it’ll be good for you.” 

“And my darling cousin will be there to support me and search for a proper cure for this plague! What more could we ever want?” 

Staying home with Mother. Starting her residency with Doctor Catasach. But there’s no point in swaying Constantin when his mind is made up. So instead she plasters a false smile on her face and links her arm in his. “It shall be a grand adventure!”


	2. Takeoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabet prepares to leave Sérène and meets a man who catches her eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: brief instance of sexual harassment from an unnamed character.

> Doctor Catasach: Elizabet? I’ve received word from my former student in Tír Fradí. Doctor Mev works out of a clinic in Vígshádhír. Stop by my office this week and I can tell you more. 

The message was sent late last night, shortly after she went to bed. Seeing the text message when she woke in the morning makes her weep with relief and joy. Stopping only to grab a croissant, she makes her way to the university immediately.

The University of Sérène is a massive school built nearly 400 years ago in celebration of the end of the malichor. It’s grand and has seen much over the centuries. A civil war just twenty five years after it was built, revolution, the adoption of democracy and now the malichor. Periodically she wonders if the architects ever imagined it would stand long enough to see a resurgence of the illness. 

Doctor Catasach’s office is nestled down a quiet hallway in the science wing. She knocks. 

“Come in!” 

“Good morning Doctor Catasach,” she says as she sits down across from him. 

“You arrived quickly, though I’d half expected to see you waiting for me this morning, the night owl that you are.”

“Ah, no; Mother’s illness had me up early yesterday so I’d made it an early night.” 

“How is she?” 

She sighs. “Unwell. Generally stable but she has bad days and there’s little I can do. I do my best to numb her pain but it doesn’t last.” 

“It never does. Particularly with an ailment as persistent as the malichor.” 

“You have news for me?” She doesn’t want to talk more about Mother right now. Not when they’re about to discuss her trip across the sea away from her. 

“Doctor Mev is willing to take you on a part time basis for a year. Her clinic is small and she has another resident working with her; an _On ol Menawi_ like yourself.” 

“What sort of clinic?” 

“You’ll see a variety. Mev is a surgeon by training but has since taken a fellowship in psychiatry. Given the small size of her village, her clinic is the only medical facility and I believe she sees a bit of everything.” 

“Is her clinic busy?” 

“It’s grown busier in the last year or two. She was grateful to hear from me. What she’s proposed is a one week on/one week off schedule; I’ve explained your position and that you’ll need to be available for your political duties.” 

“That will work. Uncle Adrien thinks I’m in law school; I can tell him I’ll be articling at a firm on that schedule and nobody will be surprised when my availability is impacted.” 

Catasach looks at her, his eyes brimming with sympathy. “Your profession is a noble one; I’ll never understand why you cannot tell him what your true calling is.” 

“I can’t. Not yet. If I... complete my mission then I will tell him. Insist on my freedom. But until then I’ll play his game and pretend.” 

***

She’s never flown in a plane. Air travel is rare; travel by car on the continent has become commonplace and those who would rather not travel by car frequently travel by ship. 

It’s prohibitively expensive, generally reserved for only the richest and even then, only for long distances. The idea of being so high in the air is, frankly, terrifying to her. 

“You aren’t bothered that your old body guard is coming along, are you?” Kurt asks her, two weeks before departure. 

“I’m not. I will be glad to have a friend at my side,” she says, and she means it. Life in Sérène is frequently lonely and besides Constantin, Kurt and her mother, she has no real confidants. 

“Our new life is about to begin, Elizabet! To have my cousin by my side as I serve the public...” he sighs happily, “we will change everything.” 

For a year. She will be working at his side for a year. But how to tell him when he’s so certain he will have her working closely with him for good? 

“I should hope so,” she says, giving him a smile. A false smile, to hide the grief she feels surrounding the impending departure. 

Mother’s health is not good. It’s not a good sign when she sits in near silence as Elizabet organizes her various prescriptions - blood thinners, a new inhaler, eye drops and steroids. And an anti-depressant, to Mother’s disappointment. “I can’t believe I’ve fallen so far. To need this now,” she says, glaring at the bottle. 

“You’re living with depression. There is nothing shameful about it and you need to take your prescription. In a few weeks once it’s built up in your system you will hopefully feel more like yourself,” she says gently. 

“I will,” Mother says in a small voice. None of the joy or charisma so typical of the woman who raised her. 

“I’ll just be a phone call away. We can talk whenever you like. I want to hear how you’re doing, Mother so you’ll call, right?” Her own anxiety has been worse than usual these past few weeks. The grief and dread of leaving Mother behind is wearing on her. If it doesn’t start to let up soon she realizes she will need to make her own appointment to see a doctor about her anxiety disorder. Lately she’s been having to take her anti-anxiety medication far more frequently than she’s comfortable with. 

Mother manages a smile. “Of course. I could hardly ignore my little girl, could I?” 

“You’ll feel better soon,” she says, more to convince herself than her mother. 

“Perhaps.” 

***

Mother cannot go to the port on the morning of departure. Today is a bad day for her, meaning it’s unlikely she will leave bed. Despite the knowledge that she needs to leave in order to give them enough time to go through the bureaucratic nonsense that comes with international travel, she finds she is reluctant to leave Mother’s side. She holds her tightly. 

“You need to go, Elizabet. This is not forever; we will see each other again,” Mother says as she points at a drawer in her bedside table. “There’s a pendant in there. Can you grab it?” 

Wordlessly she opens the drawer and fetches the pendant. It’s wooden and hums with magic. Healing magic she suspects. Does Mother know it’s enchanted? 

“Take it with you. It’s... an heirloom.” 

“Thank you,” she says as she slips it around her neck. 

“Go, Elizabet,” Mother says. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, she departs, wiping a stray tear that managed to escape onto her cheek. 

Constantin is late. As her and Kurt sit in the armoured vehicle, he checks his watch impatiently. “Text him?” 

“I already have,” she responds, holding her phone to her ear. “I’ll call him.” 

His phone goes right to voicemail, which is strange. “I think his phone is off,” she says. 

“Shit. He went out last night, didn’t he? Probably sleeping it off in an alley somewhere having dropped his phone in a gutter.” 

Constantin had wanted her to go out but she had refused, wanting to spend one last evening with Mother. If she’d gone they wouldn’t be left wondering where he is. 

“We should go to the port. Perhaps he went straight there?” 

“Good idea Green Blood.” Kurt turns the ignition and they drive off. 

“Was wondering if you could do me a favour?” Kurt asks as they drive. 

“What do you need?” 

“Have some bags in the trunk. Commander Torsten said they must make it to New Sérène without delay. But they haven’t been checked in with the Nauts.” 

“They’re strict about customs inspections. I’m not sure they’ll be on today’s flight. Isn’t there one next week?” 

“Torsten said ‘today’ and he’ll have my hide if they don’t make it on.” 

“I’ll see what I can do. Surely they’ll be willing to make an exception for a few bags.” 

The Naut port is both sea and airport. With their luggage sent ahead it’s simply a matter of signing in, going through security and walking to the appropriate tarmac. Mr. De Courcillon greets them warmly. “Have you seen Constantin by any chance?” 

“I have not. Isn’t he supposed to be with you? Perhaps Captain Vasco has seen him?” Mr. De Courcillon gestures to a man directing the loading of the plane’s cargo. 

Captain Vasco has a presence. He speaks with authority and gives orders with a firmness that’s leaves her feeling as if she should be picking up a crate and helping. And, unlike most of the other Nauts, who wear a suit jacket and tie, he’s in a leather jacket, jeans and a button-up shirt unbuttoned just enough to see that his tattoos extend onto his chest. 

He might be the most attractive man she’s ever seen. Kurt notices her staring and smirks at her. “You’ve got a type, Green Blood.”

“I do not. And shush!” She says, though she’s smiling. The friendly banter has always been something she’s enjoyed about spending time with Kurt as an adult. 

Nervously, she approaches him. “Captain Vasco?” 

He turns to her and Kurt. “And you are?” 

“Elizabet De Sardet, the Prince’s niece,” she extends her hand and he shakes it firmly. “If all is in order we’ll soon be embarking on your chopper.”

His eyes narrow at her. “It’s a jet, not a chopper,” he says, making his irritation with her clear. 

“Apologies.” 

“Apologies for my asking but where is the young governor?” 

Apparently Captain Vasco has not seen Constantin, then. Damn. 

“He never came home last night. We were hoping he had come to the port.” 

“Well, I hope nothing’s happened to him or he hasn’t changed his mind; the skies wait for no one,” he says. 

“How long until departure?” 

Captain Vasco looks at her impatiently. “90 minutes.” 

“My friend here has a few bags from the Coin Guard that need to come with us. Unfortunately they weren’t dropped off with the rest of our luggage last night. Do you think you could make an exception and let them on the flight?” 

Vasco glares at her. “You’re not asking me to turn smuggler, are you?” 

“No, absolutely not; it’s just a few bags, is all!” 

“I’d like to help but if it’s not on the manifest, it’s not coming on-board. Another flight is leaving next week; the guard will have to wait until then.” 

“Shit. Torsten is going to have my hide.”

At that moment her phone rings and she pulls it out of her purse to discover Constantin is calling. “Constantin! Where the hell are you? Our flight will be leaving soon.” 

The voice on the other end of the line is most certainly not Constantin. “Your associate made some bad decisions last night. Compensation for those decisions is expected,” the voice on the other line says. 

“Where are you?” 

“Prince’s Place. The back alley near the hospital. Come alone or you’ll get him back in pieces.” The line is disconnected. 

“Well, off to the hospital, I suppose,” she says to Kurt, trying to maintain a lightness she does not feel. “Dammit Constantin,” she mutters to herself. 

As they’re walking to the car she sees an opportunity. A Naut has left for a break, leaving his coat unattended. Before she has a chance to second guess herself she slips her coat off, donning the Naut jacket and takes the bags from Kurt. Acting as if she belongs, she walks over to the conveyer belt and throws the bags onto it and adds them to the manifest on a nearby clipboard. 

Returning the jacket to where it was left, she smiles triumphantly at Kurt. “Your hide remains your own.” 

“You are a lifesaver. Thank you.” 

As Kurt drives she’s mentally running through timing. A 20 minute drive to the hospital and 20 minutes back. That gives them approximately half an hour to deal with Constantin’s captors to give them enough time to comfortably make their flight. 

“Fuck!” She moans from the back seat. 

“It’ll be fine, Green Blood. You’re the diplomat; sort things out, grab His Highness and we’ll be in the sky in no time. You have your rings in case things go south?” 

“I always do.” 

“Good. Try not to use them. It’s a lot of paperwork for the Coin Guard to deal with dead bodies on the street. Even dead bodies as a result of self-defence.” 

“I have no intention of killing anyone today.” 

Kurt pulls up to the end of the alleyway and turns off the ignition. “Shall we fetch your cousin?” 

“Let’s get this over with.” 

The two of them walk through the alley and are greeted by three men. A cursory glance at the silver coin pinned to their lapels reveals that they’re members of Egon, a local organized crime group well known for roughing up merchants and smuggling drugs in from the Bridge Alliance. “I see my cousin has found interesting company,” she says. “You do realize who you’ve kidnapped, yes?” 

“Some posh noble type,” one of them sneers. 

“Son of Prince d’Orsay. Your group is a large one and you’ve given the Coin Guard some trouble, based on reports in the papers. It would be unfortunate for more trouble to befall your organization. I assure you, if anything happens to Constantin, he will react most ardently.” 

“Hey, ain’t you the rich slut whose sex tape leaked?” Another man pipes up. “I’ve seen your pretty little -“ 

“You and half the Congregation has!” She snaps before calming herself. “I would recommend releasing Constantin immediately.” 

“We know you’re rich and he gave us a great deal of trouble last night. Fifteen hundred and you get him unharmed.” 

Not quite the ransom she was expecting. She pulls out her phone. “Give me an email address and you’ll have your money.” 

When the transfer goes through and the men order the release of Constantin she sighs with relief. The man pushes Constantin, who is holding a bottle of wine and stumbling, towards her and she catches him, nearly falling over from the size of him. 

“My lucky star! I knew you’d rescue me, dearest cousin!” 

She sees the three men fleeing down the alley. 

“Yes, well we have a flight to catch so let’s get moving.” 

“But you haven’t dealt with my captors! You could still catch them.” 

“We made a financial arrangement. I will not renege on it. You’re free, that’s the important thing.” 

Kurt bends over and picks something up off the ground and frowns. “What is it?” 

“These men are Coin Guard. One of ‘em dropped his badge.” 

“Oh? But their group has been giving the guard trouble haven’t they? Does this mean it wasn’t known that they are actually members of the guard?” 

“I’m not sure,” he pauses, looking uncomfortable and pocketing the badge. “I’ll look into it.” 

“We have little time to spare; I fear Captain Vasco will take off without us if we do not arrive on time.” 

Constantin is still drunk but luckily he’s in a jubilant mood following his rescue and is singing along to the songs on the radio. “What do you think of my singing Kurt?” 

“That’s a trap, Highness. Value my job more than I value being honest.”

“That means he’d rather you left the singing to me,” she says with a smirk. 

They arrive with fifteen minutes to spare and find Captain Vasco still waiting on the tarmac. “Our wayward adventurer has been reacquired and we are ready to depart, Captain.” 

“With me, then,” he says and they make their way to the plane. 

“Captain! It’s getting free! Ropes - we need ropes!” She hears the sound of a man shouting from a nearby cargo plane and she looks over. 

Vasco pushes his way forward. “Those piss-distilling, Bridge burning liars! The thing was supposed to be out for another day at least!” 

Metal crunches and the plane rips apart as if it were made of paper and a beast as big as a building reveals itself. 

“Get back, Sir!” Kurt hollers at Constantin, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the fray. 

The creature turns its attention to a young Naut near the damaged plane, readying a wooden stake to throw at him. 

Elizabet runs as fast as she can, casting a shield over the young man as she goes. She makes it over to him just in time to push him out of the way. “I’ll cover you. Run to safety,” she says and the man nods and runs off towards Captain Vasco, Kurt and Constantin. 

Now the creature is focused on her. Remembering her lessons, she focuses, conjuring two balls of shadow into her hands and throwing them at the beast. Chains are wrapped around the poor creature’s legs, slowing it and she dodges its attacks easily. 

Still, it’s certainly the most dangerous thing she’s ever fought. Her spells hardly affect it but after awhile she overpowers it with a strong storm spell and it lays dying on the tarmac. Fumbling around her belt, she remembers she isn’t carrying a pistol; civilians are not allowed to on Naut planes. 

“Excellency!” She hears a shout and a pistol slides over to her. Picking it up, she puts the beast out of its misery with a shot to the head. 

It’s a beautiful gun; the grip is made of pearl and the slider is engraved with symbols and patterns she couldn’t begin to understand. 

“Green Blood! Are you OK?” 

“I’m fine. The creature was in poor condition; I was merely finishing it off. Was anyone hurt?” 

“Doesn’t look it, thanks to you. That Naut owes you his life.” 

Vasco walks up beside her and eyes the corpse of the beast. “Impressive. Your actions bring you honour; you saved Jonas’ life back there.” 

His words of praise make her blush and she smiles a little. “I was just happy to help. Why were you transferring the creature? I’m fairly certain that is a _nadaig_ and there are strict laws on Tír Fradí governing how people treat them. Bringing one here would almost certainly be against the law.” 

“Not my plane. Would never transport one myself but the captain’s decision is the business of them, their fleet commander and the admiral.” He stretches his hand towards her. “Now, may I have my gun back?” 

She’d been holding it since the end of the fight, not sure who it belonged to and hands it back to him and watches as he holsters it at his hip. “Sorry, I wasn’t sure who it belonged to. It was handy to have, thank you.” 

“I’ll need to have words with some of my brothers on the ground, but this shouldn’t delay us too long. You should get onboard and make yourself comfortable. I expect your cousin will be eager to get into the libations on the flight...” 

She can’t help but giggle a little at that. “I know how to keep him under control. He won’t cause problems.” 

With a nod, Captain Vasco walks away and she can’t help but notice how nice he looks in the jeans he is wearing. Kurt clears his throat. “May I offer you a cough drop?” She dryly asks, giving him a look. 

“You could not be any more obvious,” he says quietly. “Don’t think you’ll have any luck joining the mile high club with the man; he seems far too professional for that nonsense.” 

Not something she was going to broach with him. Probably. 

“Tír Fradí; my isle!” Constantin says as they return to his side to board the plane. 

“We’re not there yet; we have a 14 hour flight ahead of us.” 

It’s a private plane so the seats are luxurious, made of soft leather and easily convert into a bed. With only her, Constantin, Kurt, and Mr. De Courcillon on-board, they have the space to spread out and make themselves as comfortable as possible. 

Once they’re in the air, she’ll have to turn her phone off, but for now, while they wait on the tarmac for things to settle down following the incident with the guardian, she is able to text. Pulling out her phone, she texts Mateo.

> Elizabet: Do you know a man named Vasco? Naut Captain.

Constantin looks over at her from across the aisle. “Who you texting?”

“A friend,” she says, in an attempt to sound as uninteresting as possible. 

“But your only friends are on this aircraft!” He says, his words slurring slightly. 

“The only friends of hers you know about,” Kurt says in response and she shoots him a grateful look. 

Her phone vibrates.

> Mateo: Not personally but by reputation. Absolutely brilliant, they say. Best pilot of his generation. But kind of a hard ass and seems unhappy from what I’ve heard. Why?

> Elizabet: No reason. I’m flying to New Sérène and he’s the captain. 

Evidently Mateo doesn’t believe her bullshit because he responds quickly.

> Mateo: And...? ;) 

> Elizabet: *Eyeroll* He’s gorgeous, OK? Was wondering if he’d be open to a night away from port while he’s on leave. If I can build up the courage to ask without being an awkward mess. 

> Mateo: Dunno, you’d have to ask him. I think he’s into both men and women. I can text a friend that slept with him once and ask if you’d like? Would that bother you?

She... really doesn’t need more Nauts involved in her silly little infatuation with a man she’ll never see again in a days’ time.

> Elizabet: No thanks, that’d just make it weird. And... you know I’m attracted to both men and women so why would that bother me?! 

> Mateo: Some people are jerks? Sorry, I’d forgotten you like to settle between the legs of a pretty girl, pretty girl. ;) 

> Elizabet: Does your wife know you still call me ‘pretty girl’? 

> Mateo: Obviously. She thinks it’s cute. And that you’re cute. 

Captain Vasco boards the plane. “We’re good to go - phones off and do pay attention while Jonas gives the safety briefing, will you?” He steps into the cockpit and closes the door.

> Elizabet: You’re ridiculous. Gotta go; flight is about to take off. Send me photos of Eddie - it’s been forever since I’ve seen new ones! 

Taking off is more than a little terrifying and she can feel her heart in her throat as they get up to altitude. Jonas, who is seated nearby turns towards her. “It’s perfectly safe, Your Excellency. You’re in the hands of the best. And - thank you. You saved me back there and I won’t ever forget it.”

She smiles at him. “You’re very welcome. And I’m sure I’ll settle; I’ve never flown before and it’s just a little nerve-wracking.” 

Sitting back, she tries to relax and fights the persistent anxiety running through her as a result of moving across the sea from her sick mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Elizabet knows nothing about aircrafts, much to Vasco’s annoyance.


	3. In the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flight to New Sérène gives Elizabet a chance to flirt with the handsome pilot.

Once up in the air, Jonas dims the lights in the cabin. Mr. De Courcillon and Kurt fall asleep quickly; Constantin engages in the expected revelry for a time but quickly grows drowsy and is soon asleep as well. 

But her? She cannot sleep. For awhile she looks out the window at the ocean thousands of metres below them. It makes her feel small, being so high up in the sky. Just one person, coasting in the sky of a massive world. 

“A nice view, isn’t it?” A voice rings out suddenly and it startles her. “My apologies, I did not mean to scare you.” 

She turns to find the captain standing nearby. “Don’t you need to...” she gestures turning a steering wheel, unsure of how a plane is actually piloted.

He chuckles slightly before gesturing towards the seat beside her, wordlessly asking permission to join her. It makes her heart skip a beat. “I’d love some company, Captain.” 

“To answer your question, I am allowed to take breaks. My co-pilot, Flavia has taken over for a time.” 

It has occurred to her that she cannot see the stars in the sky, despite the fact that the sun set hours ago. “Why can’t I see the stars? I know the window is small, but...” she trails off. 

“A few reasons. The angle of the window makes it difficult and there is still light in the cabin which reflects on the windows. Plastic windows tend to distort things a bit; they’re not as clear as your standard glass windows. And, being this high up affects one’s night vision. You aren’t be able to see as well as you would on the ground.” 

The topic fascinated her. “Why is that?” 

“Trade secret I’m afraid.” 

“Does your Naut magic have anything to do with it?” 

He coughs a bit. “Yes... the magic,” he mutters, sounding somewhat uncomfortable.

“It must be exciting to travel the world as you do. I’m sure you’ve seen many spectacular things.” 

“I have, yes,” he doesn’t elaborate and she realizes that she’s hit a sore spot. 

“I’ve never been to Tír Fradí. It will be interesting to see what it’s like. A whole land without cars - I can hardly imagine it.” 

“You haven’t been to Tír Fradí?” Vasco sounds shocked. 

“I haven’t. Travel isn’t cheap and this is the first I’ve ever flown.” 

“Right - of course.” Vasco says and it strikes her that he almost certainly assumed she was born on the island given that she is _On ol Menawi_. “It’s a beautiful place, full of wonders you could hardly imagine. There is a respect for the land not seen on the continent; that those originally of the continent never destroyed it with their mines and industry is a shocking thing.” 

Apparently Captain Vasco doesn’t think much of the nations of Gacane. “My understanding is that the islanders were quite insistent that the land be protected and those who built New Sérène, Hikmet and San Matheus eventually opted to work alongside their new allies.” 

He snorts. “Never as simple as that. You paint a pretty picture of it. Plenty of blood was spilled to get to that point.” 

“You’re correct there. The malichor is bad on the continent. People are going hungry; the birth rate is the lowest it’s ever been because people just can’t get pregnant. That Tír Fradí is untouched speaks to the wisdom of its leaders - both past and present. A wisdom my people have lost over the centuries.” 

“Treatments are found and protecting the earth is no longer a priority,” Captain Vasco says bluntly. 

“Short-sighted really. There are treatments but it is still a dangerous and painful illness. My mother has it,” she says softly. 

“I’m sorry,” his hand reaches over and rests on her knee, making her heart flutter. “Why go so far away if she is ill?” 

“My uncle’s orders. He seeks a cure beyond ‘cleaning up the earth’. A wild goose chase.” 

“Lucky for you that means you can stay a week, then turn around and fly back to your family.” 

She shakes her head. “I’m stuck there a year. At least.”

Her bitterness must be evident. “Something you’re unhappy about,” he says. 

There’s something about him that makes her want to open up. Perhaps it’s that he’s a Naut, completely disconnected from her family or anyone on the continent. And so she looks over to confirm that Constantin, Kurt and Mr. De Courcillon still sleep before she speaks. “I’m a doctor. I got my MD just before leaving. Only you and Mother know; Uncle Adrien expects me to become a lawyer. But I’ll only be able to work part time as a result of the orders I was given. In my time away from the clinic I’ll be forced into frilly dresses to attend parties in an attempt to impress people who are deemed important by virtue of their last name. It’s theatre.” 

“You should be proud. Becoming a doctor is not an easy task. I’ve known several who’ve gone through it. That you were forced to hide it is absurd.” 

“A Naut knows several people who have graduated with an MD?” 

“We have doctors.” She hadn’t known that. “Most of our cargo ships have a physician in charge of caring for the crew. The sea can be dangerous, you understand. On Tír Fradí we have a fleet of planes dedicated to transporting the sick and wounded to hospitals and there is a Naut doctor on board. Without cars, those in remote communities without a medically trained _Doneigad_ benefit greatly from the service.”

“Government of Tír Fradí proper pays for the contract I assume?” 

“Trade secret.” 

“It must not be easy to treat people on a plane.” 

“I would assume so but I’m no healer. You’d not thank me if I stuck my fingers inside a patient. My fingers are best used in more recreational settings,” he winks at her. 

The image of it is so ridiculous that she bursts out laughing, forgetting that her companions are sleeping around them. “Tell me more about what your fingers are capable of,” she says, doing her best to sound alluring. 

“What’s so funny?” Constantin asks sleepily. 

“Nothing; go back to sleep,” she says in response. That he’s awake fills her with surprising disappointment - she doesn’t want her chat with the captain to come to an end and she suspects he might not stick around to chat with her cousin. 

Vasco stands up. “I should return to the cockpit. It was nice speaking, your Excellency.” 

“Elizabet. Please. I hate that bloody title.”

‘Doctor’ is the only title that means anything to her and the only one she’s ever wanted. 

“It was nice speaking, Elizabet,” he amends. 

“You as well, Captain.” 

“Vasco.” 

“Vasco. I enjoyed our chat,” she says, the newfound familiarity bringing a slight warmth to her cheeks. 

Without another word, Vasco departs, returning to the cockpit. Constantin moves over to the seat he had previously been occupying. “You know, if you knock on the cockpit door stripped down to your bra and panties he would probably let you ride his cock while he does whatever he does to keep this thing in the air,” he says and in the dim light she can see the shit-eating grin on his face. 

“No he would not. He’s a professional. We were just chatting.” 

“You never laugh like that. Ever. You _like_ him.” 

She scoffs. “I do not. He’s flying us to the island and we had an interesting chat. That’s it.” 

“Slip him your number before we get off the plane. When was your last good lay anyway?” 

She rolls her eyes. “None of your business.” 

Eventually she begins to feel drowsy and sleep overtakes her. The bright morning sun wakes her and she squints. “Sleep well, Green Blood?” 

“Well enough.” 

Jonas, seeing that she’s awake, comes over with a tray of breakfast; eggs and soggy strips of what was once bacon. 

It’s not good food, but it satisfies her rumbling stomach. The cockpit door opens and Vasco steps out. “Got any hot water, Jonas?” 

“Plenty, Cap!” He responds and walks over with a kettle full of steaming water. 

Vasco appears next to her with a metal tea pot and two coffee cups. “Have a few minutes. May I?” 

Thrilled to have another chance to chat with him she gestures at the seat. “I’d love some company.” 

It is at this moment that Kurt chooses to engage Constantin in a lively discussion about a fencing match he attended recently and she makes a note to buy him a bottle of rum as thanks. 

Vasco pours himself a cup of tea. “Tea?”

Normally she’s a coffee drinker but she can appreciate a nice cup of tea so she nods and when he hands her a cup she is pleasantly surprised by the aroma of cinnamon and cardamom. “Fan of chai? Not what I expected a leather jacket-donning pilot to drink.” 

He smirks at her. “So long as it’s the real thing from the Bridge Alliance. I’ve been told more than once that I’m a snob,” he says, taking a sip of his tea. “What should a ‘leather jacket-donning pilot’ be drinking?” He looks expectantly at her and she blushes, wondering if perhaps she went too far with her teasing. Well, she’s committed now... 

“Strong black coffee. The kind brewed so dark and thick that light cannot penetrate it. And, because you look like kind of a badass, you drink it by the thermos because caffeine is hardly enough to affect a man such as yourself.” 

Vasco leans back against the seat and looks amused. “Hate coffee; always have. You think I look like a badass?” 

“Well, the whole ‘long hair, leather jacket, unbuttoned shirt look is rather standard badass attire in the movies. I’ve noticed other Nauts do not dress as you do.” 

“Perhaps the leather jacket is the uniform of captains?” Vasco looks at her very seriously and she wonders if she’s misread the situation. 

“Is it?” 

Vasco’s composure breaks and he starts laughing. “Fuck no! I have a proper uniform in the cockpit that I throw on if I need to meet with an admiral. Otherwise my tattoos are my uniform and I dress how I want. My rank has to have at least a few privileges.” 

“It’s a good look.” 

“Just a good one? I have your approval but not your admiration?” 

“My interest has been piqued but surely I’d need to see you in at least a few other outfits before I could properly admire you.” 

She can’t believe how shamelessly she’s flirting. It’s been ages since she’s flirted with anyone. Hopefully she’s not coming across as awkward as she feels. 

“Is that a request?” 

“Would you humour me if it was?” 

“I’d consider it though I fear your illusion of me will shatter when we land. Have a meeting with Admiral Cabral so you will have the misfortune of seeing me in a suit and tie.” 

“The Naut uniforms seem fine?”

“Ah, but I look like a tit in them.” 

“Well shit. Too bad because you had potential.” 

Vasco takes a sip of his tea and looks at her, mischief in his eyes. “Interestingly enough, there is one spot the Naut uniform looks good.” 

“Oh? And where would this be?” 

“The floor.”

She snort-laughs. “Does that line work on anyone?” 

“You’d be surprised. Gotten a few men and women in my bed with it. Though I suspect my line is coming up empty today.” 

“Well now it is if you’re comparing me to a fish,” she says lightly, hoping it’s clear that she’s not actually bothered by their banter. 

Suddenly the flight, which had previously been smooth, becomes bumpy and she yelps in shock. She’d heard this sort of thing can happen. Vasco stands up and rests a hand on her shoulder. “Just a bit of turbulence. You’re safe but I’ve got to go.” He rushes down the aisle before she has a chance to respond and she finds her racing heart is not just the result of nerves. 

It’s bumpy enough that they’re stuck in their seats until the flight lands two hours later. That she doesn’t have another chance to talk to Vasco is slightly disappointing but she hadn’t really expected him to return. What he does is a mystery to her but it can’t be easy. 

He’s at the door when they stand up and, mustering up her courage, she opens her purse and pulls out a business card, hastily writing her cellphone number on it. 

Vasco’s dressed in the standard Naut uniform now and he looks fine. Definitely not like a tit. “I think you’re too hard on yourself, Vasco,” she says. “It was an excellent flight - thank you.” 

“Well, if I have _your_ approval, perhaps I’ll do away with the leather jacket and dress like this all the time.” 

“Oh no, we don’t need to get ridiculous. There’s a time and a place for the leather jacket,” she says, slipping her business card in his jacket pocket. “Just in case you need anything or would like to show off any of your other outfits.” 

Vasco smirks at her. “It was nice meeting you, Elizabet. Good luck with everything.” 

Waiting just outside the port are two people dressed in mascot suits resembling _ulgs_ with leis around their neck. Wordlessly they hand her and Constantin drinks in paper cups. “Oh, no thanks,” she says quickly. The mascot targeting her shoves it in her face more firmly and it’s disconcerting. 

“Oh, just take it. They’re from the local tea shop and here outside the port nearly every day,” _Mal_ Morange says as she walks up to them. 

Constantin tosses his back and gags. “That might be the worst tea I’ve ever had.” 

Her turn... she drinks it and it’s... thick. Definitely unlike any tea she’s ever had in her life and is absolutely foul. “Not stopping at that shop anytime soon,” she mutters. She extends her hand. “A pleasure to meet in person, _Mal_ Morange.” 

“Our new Legate! Welcome to New Sérène,” she turns to Constantin, “and Governor d’Orsay!”

“You must give me the tour; I want to see it all!” 

Constantin runs off, with _Mal_ Morange chasing after him. “Governor! We must wait for our escort!” 

“He’s enthusiastic, at least,” Kurt says. 

“It will be good for him, I think. Now, shall we go to the apartment?” 

“I’ll be happy to escort you, but if you do not object I would like to look in at the barracks once you’re at the apartment. I expect I’ll sleep there.” 

She’s not terribly surprised that Kurt wants to check in on the barracks now that they’ve arrived. “I may take a walk around the neighbourhood and gather my bearings.” 

“Just be careful. And remember all I taught you.” 

***

Sleeping for the first time in a new bed is never easy. Throw in the fact that she’s in an entirely new territory and she’s lying in the dark, wide awake. 

Her phone vibrates and the screen lights up. Looking over at her alarm clock, she sees that it’s two in the morning. Is Constantin unable to sleep too? Grabbing her phone, she unlocks it and takes a look.

> Unknown: Hello - Elizabet? It’s Vasco. Fuck, it’s late. Sorry! Can I stop by? 

> Unknown: ...Not to give you a demonstration of what my uniform looks like on the floor. I suppose getting a text from someone this late asking to come over implies that. But I’m not looking for that. 

> Unknown: Something happened. I need to talk to you. 


	4. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasco gets an unexpected order from the admiral and reaches out to Elizabet.

He knocks on Admiral Cabral’s door. “Come in Vasco,” she says and briefly he wonders how she knew it was him. 

“How was your flight?” 

“Uneventful. Bit of turbulence towards the end but nothing out of the ordinary. How are things around here?” 

Admiral Cabral has an expression on her face that’s unreadable. Something is on her mind but what it could possibly be, he has no idea. 

“Things are bound to be interesting over the next year.” 

“Why is that?” 

“It’s not every day that the son and niece of the leader of the Congregation arrive. Tell me, what did you think of them?” 

“His Highness was very... enthusiastic. Her Excellency was polite. She saved Jonas’ life when a _nadaig_ awoke and escaped from a cargo plane in Sérène. I suspect you’ll want to investigate Captain Alex, given that there are numerous laws in place protecting the guardians from precisely what happened there.” 

“I’ve already been briefed on what happened. Admiral Tobias does have a phone in his office, same as me.” Her tone is light and teasing, but he’s not in the mood to deal with her teasing him. 

“I apologize for trying to be helpful,” he grumbles. “I’ll keep my damned mouth shut.” 

“Manners, Vasco,” she says in response and his face reddens at the admonition. Reaching over, she plucks Elizabet’s business card out of his coat pocket. “Evidently she liked you enough to give you her phone number.” 

“Her _business_ card,” he says, placing careful emphasis on the word ‘business’. 

“And I suppose writing one’s cellphone number on a business card is a common practice for those simply looking to exchange cards for the purposes of networking?” 

Dammit. “So? She gave me her number. She’s a good looking woman. There’s no rule I’m aware of that says I can’t accept a beautiful person’s phone number.” 

“Were you going to call her?” 

He is not having this conversation with her. “I don’t see why that’s any of your concern.” And who calls anyone anymore? He’d text her. 

“I’m taking you off the Sea Horse. You’re grounded. Go to the legate and offer to assist her with anything she might need.” 

“What? Why?” He demands, not even bothering to hide his anger or maintain a facade of politeness. 

“Because she has a rough road ahead of her and will need the help. You will act as a representative of the Nauts.” 

“Then assign a guard or one of your assistants. Why me? First you transferred me to a bloody passenger jet and now you’re telling me you don’t want me to fly at all?” 

“I’ve given my order and I expect you to follow it.” 

“Don’t do this to me,” he pleads, “to hurt me like this - you of all people...” 

The admiral softens. “I’m not doing this to hurt you. You’re bitter. I’ve seen it for years now and you need to figure out what you want to be. Go to her and help one another.” 

There’ll be no changing her mind. He glares at her. “On your orders, _Admiral_ ,” he says and he storms out of her office, not bothering to shut the door behind him. 

“Vasco...” she hears her call after him, but he doesn’t bother to respond. 

He doesn’t contact Elizabet right away. The news has made him angry and the last thing he wants to do is offend her or hurt her feelings. So he grabs his luggage and heads to the Coin Tavern to drown his misery with whiskey. 

“Just leave the bottle,” he mutters at the bartender, who gives him a shrug, drops off the bottle and leaves to serve other customers. 

When was the last time he drank to forget? He’s never been a drinker. While fond of a good sipping whiskey, one doesn’t become a captain with a hangover. And, given his rigorous flight schedule these last few years and the need to avoid alcohol 12 hours before a flight it’s not as if he would have time to drink even if he wanted to. 

There’s a tap on his shoulder and he turns around to see a Coin Guard. A handsome enough man, if one is into a shaved head military type who thinks he’s a better shag than he actually is. 

...He’s spent a few nights with Coin Guards over the years and swore off them long ago. Not one was worth the trouble. 

“Yes?” 

“You look lonely. Wondering if you wanted some company?” 

He shakes his head. “No desire for company tonight. Move on to someone else.” 

“You’ll be missing out.” 

“Yes, I’m sure I will be,” he says; an attempt to placate the man and get him to leave him alone. Luckily the man decides to walk away and proposition another. Angering the admiral by getting into a bar fight is not something he wants to add to the list of grievances she has on him. 

It’s karaoke night because apparently the world is conspiring to make him truly miserable. Still, the whiskey goes down smooth and he scrolls through Twitter in an attempt to distract himself. 

Some Inquisitor by the name of Aloysius is going on a rather lengthy Twitter rant about the loss of faith in modern Thélème and San Matheus. Apparently the artifacts found centuries ago are forgeries meant to destroy Thélème. 

It’s almost amusing. Almost. More than once he’s had a member of the Verum branch of the faith ply him with religious literature reminding him that as a heretic he will inevitably burn. As a result he tends to give the more fervent followers of the faith wide berth. 

There’s something intriguing about the rant, though. Not Aloyisius himself, but a man responding to him. A man named Bishop Petrus. Apparently a member of the Haereticus branch of The Enlightened. Those that believe that Saint Matheus bonded with the island, became a _Doneigad_ and worshipped En on mil Frichtimen. 

He amuses himself by retweeting some of Aloysius’ tweets with some colourful commentary. A few fervent Verums reply reminding him that he’s damned to burn for eternity. He responds and tells them that sounds more pleasant than chatting with them. 

Shit; he’s drunk, miserable and participating in a religious debate on Twitter. He has fallen far. Not quite as far as the poor woman delivering a truly horrid rendition of “Rolling in the Deep” while half sobbing. Things might not be good for him right now but they’re not that bad. 

He’s tempted to buy the woman a drink but doesn’t want to give her the wrong idea. Becoming her rebound is not an appealing prospect. 

Eventually he finds himself staring at the bottom of a bottle and realizes he has nowhere to sleep tonight. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulls out Elizabet’s card and types her number into his phone.

> Vasco: Hello - Elizabet? It’s Vasco. Fuck, it’s late. Sorry! Can I stop by? 

Immediately after hitting send his drunk mind tells him that a 2 am text of that sort is firmly in ‘booty call’ territory and probably poor form. Especially since he has no intention of actually following through with said booty call.

> Vasco: ...Not to give you a demonstration of what my uniform looks like on the floor. I suppose getting a text from someone this late asking to come over implies that. But I’m not looking for that. 

...And he hasn’t told her why he wants to come over. Fucking drunk asshole, he is.

> Vasco: Something happened. I need to talk to you. 

He gives it a minute and realizes he should have just rented a room at the tavern. And then he sees the ‘...’ that tells him she’s responding. Either he’s being brilliant or absolutely idiotic right now and soon he’ll know which it is.

> Elizabet: Are you safe? Do you need help? 

That those are the first things she asks warms his bitter heart just a little.

> Vasco: Safe enough. Drunk, though. Probably best I rent a room here and stop by whenever you’re free. 

> Vasco: Sorry to bug you so late. 

> Elizabet: Where are you? 

> Vasco: Coin Tavern. 

> Elizabet: I’ll be there in 20 minutes. Hang tight. 

He really doesn’t need to be picked up by her. Especially not this late.

> Vasco: Don’t worry about it. I’m fine. 

> Vasco: Seriously. I’ll talk to you in the morning. 

> Vasco: I’m not even that drunk! Look; I cun spel! Completely sobr! 

> Vasco: Fucking autocorrect. 

> Elizabet: I’m already on my way. Be there soon. 

He almost doesn’t recognize her when she shows up. Her hair, which was braided and pinned in place on the plane is down and it is... quite a beautiful sight. Thick, bushy chestnut waves fall almost to her elbow. She’s wearing sweatpants and a wool coat; an odd combination but he did just drag her out of bed.

It occurs to him that she may be the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. He catches her eye and she wanders over. “There you are! Shall we get you to the apartment and chat? Have you had water recently?” 

“No water,” he says, concentrating hard to avoid slurring or making more of an ass of himself than he has already. 

“I’ll be back.” She flags down the bartender and returns a few moments later with a glass of water. “Drink. I’m not sure how much you’ve had to drink but you’re clearly intoxicated and likely to feel unwell in the morning.” 

He downs the glass in a few gulps. “Am I to get the doctor treatment tonight, then? Lucky me,” he says, before standing and nearly losing his balance. She grabs his arm, steadying him. 

“Don’t need four years of medical school to learn how to deal with drunks, just six months with teenage Constantin. Hang on to my arm and I’ll get you to the apartment without incident.” 

“Sorry to wake you,” he says as they walk. 

“You didn’t; I was still awake.” 

“Oh? Burning the midnight oil already?”

“I’ve always been a night owl; I work better at night. But I was actually trying to sleep. It’s not easy sleeping in a new bed in an unfamiliar place.” 

“Never something I struggled with. Don’t have a bed to call my own. Life as a Naut you understand.” 

“Yes, I suppose that makes sense,” she says as they walk up to a building with a green door. “Home is here. Would you like to talk now or after you’ve had a chance to get some sleep?” 

He’s already made enough of an arse of himself tonight; better to wait until he’s sobered up. “Should sleep,” he mutters. “Didn’t need to do this you know.” 

“I could hardly leave you somewhere unfamiliar while you are intoxicated. What if someone tried to rob you? Or you lost consciousness? Here you’ll be safe.” 

“And what if I’m one of those twisted, evil Nauts you see in the movies?” He teases. 

Nauts... don’t have a good reputation. There’s been enough films made where the evil Naut uses their mysterious magic to cause chaos and destruction. It’s all a load of bullshit. 

“Well, you saw what I did to that _nadaig_ and you can hardly stand. So I’ve got the advantage, I think.” She kneels down to undo his boots despite his protests. “Besides, I like to think I’m a decent read of character. You’re a good man. Bit of a smart ass and you’ve got walls up to protect yourself but you’re better than most out there.” Taking him by the arm she leads him to a guest bedroom. “I can go get you a pitcher of water. Can you manage to get the rest of your clothes off?” 

Even if he couldn’t, he’s not letting her undress him. The first time she sees him in the buff is not going to be when she’s tending to his drunk, pathetic ass. “I’m fine,” he says. Once she closes the door he slips out of his jeans, removes his jacket and unbuttons his shirt before sliding into bed and pulling the covers over himself. 

She knocks on the door. “May I come in?” 

“Yes.” 

Elizabet enters the room with a pitcher and another full glass of water. “Drink another before you sleep. And take an Aspirin too,” she says as she hands him a bottle of pills. “It will help a little but I expect you’ll need another in the morning.” 

That she doesn’t leave after dropping off water and the bottle of pills surprises him a little. Instead she stands by the bed, fidgeting with her fingers and looking nervous. “Everything OK?” He asks. 

“Can I look you over?” She blurts out. “I - I just want to make sure you aren’t going to die of alcohol poisoning or something. It won’t hurt, I promise; it’s just a quick spell.” 

Given what he’s seen of her cousin, he suspects she has more experience casting whatever spell this is than she would like. He’s fine. Yes, he’s had a lot to drink but he had been at that tavern for hours drinking more slowly than most in his situation would. But he can see the anxiety on her face; she’s biting her bottom lip and can hardly look at him. “Go ahead. For your peace of mind.” 

She takes his hand and concentrates. The warm tingle of magic floods through him - a rather novel sensation. Over the years he’s occasionally been tended to magically by Naut doctors who are _On ol Menawi_ but it hasn’t been a frequent occurrence. The spell ends as quickly as it began. 

“You’ll have an awful headache in the morning but you’re fine. Would you like me to plug your phone in? There’s a charger built into the lamp on your bedside table.” 

“Oh - uh - sure. It’s in my pants pocket.” 

She grabs it and plugs it in. “Depending on how late you sleep, I may be out of the apartment at meetings. Judy manages the household and I’ll ensure she is aware of your presence.” She pats him on the arm. “Get some rest.” 

“Thank you for dealing with my bullshit.” 

She smiles at him from the doorway. “You’re easy to handle. If you’re looking for a difficult drunk, try taking care of Constantin. Good night, Vasco.” 

“Good night, Elizabet.” 

***

A hangover is nature’s way of telling you that you made poor choices. And shit did he make bad decisions. He takes an Aspirin and drinks a glass of water before reaching into his bag and blindly feeling around for a pair of sunglasses. 

Briefly he wonders if Elizabet’s magic would cure his hangover or if she would tell him to suffer through it to ensure he learns a lesson from it. 

He grabs his phone and sees that Elizabet has texted him.

> Elizabet: Good morning Vasco! I had to leave to meet with my attending physician, Doctor Mev, who happened to be in town today. Lots of paperwork and logistics to sort out but I’m so excited! Judy will have breakfast prepared for you - eat a good meal, drink lots of water and take it easy. We’ll chat when I get back!

> Elizabet: By the way... if you could not mention to anyone that I’m a doctor and that I’m starting my residency next week, that would be great. Nobody but you and Mother knows. Not even Kurt. :) 

There’s a persistent sweetness to her in every way that she communicates. He’s never met a noble like her; someone who is so outwardly kind. It is... intriguing.

Eventually he makes his way out of the guest room and into the dining room, where a woman - Judy, introduces herself and brings him breakfast. The woman is completely nonplussed by his appearance so Elizabet, true to her word, must have briefed the woman. 

After eating he lies down on the couch in the sitting room and throws on an audiobook and dozes for a bit. The sound of the front door opening pulls him from his slumber. It’s Elizabet. 

“Did I wake you? Sorry! How are you feeling?” 

His head isn’t throbbing any longer but the sense of loss and emptiness remains. “Better,” he settles on. 

“I brought you back a tea from the coffee shop. Chai latte.”

“You are very kind. Thank you,” he says as she hands him the drink. She sits on the couch across from the one he’s lying on. “How was your meeting?” 

Elizabet looks around briefly and, convinced they’re alone, speaks quietly. “Very good. Doctor Mev has been kind enough to invite me to stay in her guest bedroom while I’m in Vígshádhír. I’ll be working one week on and one week off, and - as is typical for someone doing their residency, I’ll be at the clinic almost all the time. There’s another resident working at the clinic - Doctor Siora. It’ll be the three of us there.” 

“And how will you hide this from your family?” 

“I told Uncle Adrien that I’ve accepted an articling student position and that I’ll be working part time at a law firm in addition to my duties as Legate. I gave him the name of a rather small firm in San Matheus; hopefully he doesn’t actually look into it further. Anyways, he understands that I’ll be busy and frequently unable to attend engagements in Sérène. My hunt for a solution to the Malichor is his top priority; skipping a few fundraisers won’t be an issue.” 

“You’ve heaped a whole lot on your plate.” 

Elizabet sighs. “I know. But I’ve spoken with Doctor Mev about my mission. She is certain there is no other cure. But her suggestion is a good one: she thinks the nations on Gacane should send researchers to Tír Fradí to study alongside the _doneigada_. That sharing knowledge had a benefit four centuries ago and that it can help once more. But we’ve spoken enough about me.” She looks nervous. “Did you want to talk about what happened? You were in a bit of a state last night.” 

He sighs. “I’ve been grounded.” 

“What?” 

“My admiral laid me off.”

Elizabet looks confused. “My cousin and I were delighted with your services. If there has been some misunderstanding I’d be happy to clear it up.” 

“There is none, I’m sure of it. She has asked me to ‘give you any assistance you may require’.” 

“And understandably you’re not happy about it,” she says. 

“No offence but it is not pleasant for a captain to be abandoning his plane.” 

Elizabet nods and does not look bothered by his statement. 

“So here I am, at your service for awhile.” 

“I - oh,” she looks uncomfortable, trying to figure out what to say in response. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine. I’m sure she has her reasons.” 

“I’ve only really known one other Naut and him and I... don’t really talk politics. As a result, I don’t have a good sense of the perspectives Nauts may have. As a diplomat, it would be good to understand this. Perhaps you could travel at my side and act as an advisor of sorts?” 

He never thought he would ever be an advisor to a politician. “I suppose I could do that. If you think it would be a benefit.” 

“It would be. I’ve asked the same of Kurt; he’s Coin Guard and I want to ensure we maintain good relations with his guild as well.” 

“Yes, his allegiances are quite obvious.” 

“You carry a gun.” 

“Yes. Is that going to be a problem?” 

She shakes her head. “You won’t be able to take it through palace security but Kurt insists that I am armed in case something happens. Tír Fradí isn’t particularly dangerous but I’m a ‘high value target’, according to him.” 

“I also generally carry a knife.” Useful if he ever needs to sneak up on a hostile. 

“Do all Nauts carry weapons?” 

“We all receive basic combat training. I’ve had more advanced training - at the insistence of... someone.” He doesn’t want to talk about her. Not yet. “It’s necessary in the event any land pirates get ideas.” 

“Has anyone ever tried to take your plane?” 

He shakes his head. “No, but I’ve had to break up the odd fight and disable a few drunks who thought harassing my brothers and sisters would be a good idea.” 

“How many siblings to you have?” 

“I’m a Naut and, by tradition, we are all members of the same family.” 

“Well, I hope we will never need to test our combat prowess. Despite what you saw on the tarmac, my combat skills are primarily defensive in nature. Putting up shields, pushing enemies back, that sort of thing. And healing, of course.”

“Unfortunately I suspect we will find ourselves in the middle of at least a few scraps in the next few months.”


	5. Suspicious Cargo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabet, Vasco and Kurt retrieve the smuggled cargo.

They’re still talking in the sitting room when Kurt arrives. “Green Blood! We have a problem,” he stops in his tracks and stares at Vasco. “You just had to invite him home and you couldn’t have told him to leave in the morning like any other one night stand, could you?” 

“It wasn’t like that!” She stammers, her face going red. 

“My admiral grounded me and ordered me to help the legate out. So you’re stuck with me awhile,” Vasco says, sounding openly unhappy with the arrangement. 

Kurt looks at her and motions towards the other room. She crosses her arms. “Vasco is working with us, so it would be impolite not to allow him to assist with whatever is going on.” 

“You’ve known this man for two days.” 

“And he is now our colleague.” 

“Glad to be trusted, Kurt,” Vasco says dryly. 

Kurt sighs. “It’s about our... merchandise.” 

“The bags you smuggled aboard my plane, you mean?” Vasco finishes for him. “Clever, writing them into the manifest. But apparently you failed to realize that I hold the master copy of it and anything not on my manifest doesn’t get released to passengers.” 

“We’ll have to search the whole damn port,” Kurt says. 

“Just the warehouse near my plane.” She looks at him strangely. “Call it a bit of revenge for laying me off. Throw on a Naut uniform when we go, would you?” 

“Thank you. It is kind of you to assist us,”  
She says. 

“Just don’t attack any Nauts. I may have been laid off but they’re still my family.” 

The thought horrifies her. “I’d never do that - I swear!” 

He gives her a look. “I know. But some would.” 

They go that night under the cover of darkness. Thanks to Vasco, sneaking into the warehouse is a simple affair. 

Kurt was never told what was in the bags. But as they approach them, they see that one of the bags broke open during transport. Vasco shines his phone light on it before hastily turning it off. “Guns? Not just guns but assault rifles?” He hisses. “You do realize those are illegal on this island?” 

“I wasn’t told what was in the bags,” Kurt says by way of explanation. 

“Oh! Well that’s fine then, it’s not as if there are bloody signs all over the port warning people not to transport cargo not known to them!” Vasco angrily whispers. “If anyone else has seen what is in those bags, not only will I be permanently grounded but I will probably be arrested.” 

“This would be why the commander didn’t want to go through the proper channels, Kurt.” 

“That would be,” Kurt says grimly, picking up all three bags. “I’m sorry for the trouble Vasco. I’ll take responsibility for them now.” 

“Damn right you will,” he says, just loud enough to be heard. 

“Your employers supply the weapons you use. Why transport automatic weapons?” She asks as they walk out of the port. 

“I don’t know. I’ll look into it.” 

“You should destroy those weapons. No good comes with having them.” This is the first Vasco has spoken since they were in the warehouse. 

“I was given orders by Commander Torsten and if I don’t follow them he’ll have my hide.” 

“Suppose it was too much to hope to find a Coin Guard willing to think for himself,” he mutters. 

“Vasco, Kurt is a good man. He’s promised to look into it and I trust him to do so.” 

Vasco looks like he wants to say more but drops the matter. 

From behind, she can just barely hear Kurt speak to Vasco. “At least I’m not the ‘fuck ‘em and leave ‘em’ type like you Nauts all are.”

“Is there something you’d like to share with all of us?” She loudly asks, making it clear she’s not about to stand quietly while the two of them argue. 

“Apologies, Green Blood.” 

It occurs to her that it could be some time before the two of them learn to trust one another. Vasco seems to have some pre-conceived notions about the Coin Guard and Kurt has never been inclined to trust those who suddenly befriend her. With good reason, admittedly; over the years there have been plenty of people who have wooed her for any number of dishonest reasons. In hopes of improving their own station, to get a better look at her mark; something rarely seen on the continent, or just to say they’ve spent the night with an heiress. 

They arrive back at the apartment. “I’ll handle these; neither of you will be associated with them, I promise,” Kurt says as he leaves for the barracks, leaving her and Vasco alone. 

She feels badly that her and Kurt’s actions may get him into trouble. “I’m terribly sorry, Vasco. You’re right; we should have known what was in those bags before we snuck them aboard. If you find yourself in trouble I will take responsibility.” 

Vasco sighs. “It’s my job to know what’s on my plane. But... if nobody has come after me yet that would mean they hadn’t gotten around to taking a good look inside the bags. I should be in the clear.” 

“Still, you are right to be annoyed.” 

The two of them sit on the couch in the sitting room.

“On that we are agreed... Kurt is your bodyguard, right? Why doesn’t he stay at the apartment?” 

“I’ve known Kurt since I was 10 years old. Uncle Adrien had him live at the palace. Because of this he was generally separated from the rest of his people. It can’t have been easy, being so out of the loop. He has a room here but if he wants to stay at the barracks and get more involved with things there, then that is only a good thing as far as I’m concerned.” 

“He will need to know about your plan to spend every other week in Vígshádhír.” 

“I know. I’m planning to inform him. Constantin too.” 

“May I speak bluntly?” 

“If I said no, would it stop you?” 

Vasco chuckles a bit to himself. “I’ve been on the receiving end of a few proper chewing outs lately because of my bluntness but no, it wouldn’t.” 

“I want to hear your perspective so you don’t need to ask - just speak up.” 

“Those weapons bode very poorly for your people. Assault rifles have no use outside war. Can’t hunt with them, and they’re far too much weapon for your standard city protection gig.” 

She sighs. “That came to mind for me as well.” 

“What do you plan to do about it?” 

“I trust Kurt. He said he would investigate and he will.” 

“I’ve encountered enough Coin Guards in my lifetime to have my doubts. They’re sell swords. I can do some poking around. May be easier for me to find something out than him; he has to go through official channels. I don’t.” 

“By which you mean sneaking into an office and rifling through papers, presumably?” 

“It’s a proven technique. I know how to be discreet.”

The assault rifles aren’t sitting well with her at all. But she’s known Kurt for a long time. She trusts Kurt. And, while she’s certainly attracted to the man beside her, she doesn’t know him enough to trust him with this sort of mission just yet. “Can we give Kurt a chance to do his investigation first?” 

Vasco nods. “You’re in charge. Say the word if you want me to start looking around.” 

***

Vasco’s right: Kurt needs to know the truth about her career. He should have known long ago but she couldn’t risk it getting out. 

So, early in the morning, lying in bed overwhelmed with anxiety, she texts him. “Can we talk?” 

He responds quickly.

> Kurt: Yes.

> Elizabet: Did you want to come to the apartment? Or would you rather meet for coffee? 

> Kurt: The apartment is fine. 

And that’s the end of the conversation. Kurt has never been particularly chatty via text message. He gets the information he needs and that is it.

He arrives an hour later. Vasco’s in the dining room finishing his breakfast and tea. “Shall I fuck off, then?” He says. 

“Can you give Kurt and I a bit of time? I’ll call you back in; the three of us will have some logistics to discuss.” 

“Sure; find me when you need me.” He pours the rest of the tea into his coffee cup and walks back to his room. 

Her and Kurt sit. Not knowing how to broach this conversation, she fiddles nervously. “What is this about and why will the pilot need to be involved in a logistics discussion?” 

“My career. I’ll be - working elsewhere every other week. In Vígshádhír.” 

“Not San Matheus like you told your uncle?” 

“No. I’m... not a lawyer. I just received my MD. I’m a doctor.” She hates the deep pit of shame in her gut; that she feels as if she’s done something wrong by choosing to save lives instead of becoming a lawyer. 

Kurt doesn’t look angry. Or even surprised. Instead he laughs - hard. 

“What’s so funny?” She says, alarmed by his reaction. 

“Green Blood, it’s about bloody time you told me.” 

“You... knew?” 

“Not for certain. But as your bodyguard I did go to the campus with you and I know enough to know you were studying in the science wing and not at the law school. When you told your uncle you were articling in San Matheus I wondered if you’d completed your law degree online.” 

“Oh.” She feels just a little stupid right now. 

“I was ordered to follow you - discreetly, during your ‘gap year’. Had been looking forward to traveling a bit but imagine my disappointment when I spent a year sipping shitty coffee in the science wing of the University of Sérène.” 

“The coffee really was shitty, wasn’t it?” 

“The worst I’ve ever had.” 

“I’m sorry you couldn’t do the traveling you wanted.” 

Kurt shrugs dismissively. “Doesn’t matter. Was probably the easier gig anyway; your schedule was predictable.” 

“Why didn’t you tell my uncle? Or Mother?” 

“Because you clearly had your reasons for keeping it a secret. And I thought you deserved a bit of a break after the way His Highness reacted to your... broken engagement a few years prior. I had a colleague in Al-Saad send me photos occasionally and I sent them to your mother.” 

“Thank you for keeping my secret,” she says as she stands up and wraps her arms around his neck. He returns the hug after a moment. “I’m happy to have you around.” 

“Well, your family pays me a pretty penny to keep you alive so you’ll have me around as long as you want me.” 

“Oh stop with the ‘cold mercenary’ schtick; you’re family to me and I know you’re fond of Constantin and I,” she says lightly. 

“You should grab the pilot; we need to figure out how to manage your weeks at the hospital.” 

“It’s a clinic, not a hospital. But yes, I’ll grab him.” 

She knocks on Vasco’s door and he opens it. “How’d it go?” 

“He... mostly knew. It was rather naive of me to expect that it was the secret I thought it was. Care to discuss how we’ll manage work?” 

The three of them sit around the table. “I’ll be working with Doctor Mev at the Vígshádhír Clinic. It’s a small clinic but fully equipped to perform a variety of procedures, including surgeries. As you can expect, I’ll be extremely busy during my weeks at the clinic. Doctor Mev has graciously offered me a room in her home, but I doubt I’ll be there much.” 

“What you’re saying is, you won’t be available to fulfill any diplomatic duties during your weeks at the clinic,” Kurt says. 

“Precisely. Uncle Adrien won’t be surprised; he thinks I’m doing my articling and the hours are long - not quite as long as they are for a resident, but it should allow me to maintain the ruse. I know enough to know that my responsibilities will not end when I’m at the clinic. I’m going to need help.” 

“Which is where Kurt and I come in, then?” 

She nods. “Yes. There are investigations the two of you may be able to handle in my stead. I’m planning visits to San Matheus and Hikmet this week and hope to reconnect with two acquaintances who may also be able to help.” 

“Who are these people?” Kurt, ever the bodyguard, looks suspicious. 

“Bishop Petrus is in San Matheus. I knew him as a child when he lived in Sérène. He’s quite active on Twitter, Kurt, if you want to scout him before we meet him in person.” 

“I hate Twitter,” he grumbles. 

Vasco speaks up, “I saw him arguing with an Inquisitor Aloysius on Twitter the other day. Seems like a smart man.” 

“He’s politically astute. A good ally to have and a ruthless enemy to those who oppose him.” 

“And in Hikmet?” 

“I’ve been in touch with a woman who was a visiting lecturer when I was in university. For a time she was doing her residency with Doctor Asili at the Hikmet Hospital, but has since shifted her studies to botany. Still, she would understand the needs of Hikmet and knows _Mal_ Burhan well.” 

“So the plan is to gather a team of advisors to assist with diplomatic matters directly affecting each nation or faction?” Vasco asks. “What about the Islanders?” 

“That is indeed the plan. My hope is that Doctor Mev or her resident, Doctor Siora, is willing to act as an advisor.” 

“Now all you need is to tell Constantin your plan. He’ll approve of your deception with his father but won’t be happy that you’ll no longer be able to respond to his text messages within two minutes,” Kurt says. 

The thought of telling Constantin and disappointing him fills her with anxiety. But she has a meeting with him first thing tomorrow and then the plan is to take a carriage to San Matheus. This first week will be busy and then the real work - the work she truly wants to do, starts. 

***

“So, my dear cousin, you are telling me you managed to keep wool pulled over Father’s eyes for four years? That you’re not to be a lawyer but a doctor?” Constantin is near mad with glee by the news. 

“Yes... but that’s not the important thing... we need to have a conversation about what this will mean for my mission.” 

“Oh, I’m sure it won’t be a problem. If I need anything while you’re at the clinic I can text you.” 

“Constantin, there is no guarantee that I’ll be able to respond. I’ll be working extremely long hours. I’m putting together a team of advisors from the various nations and factions on the island and will ensure you have their contact information. One task I will have them perform is some of the traveling to speak with those who may be able to assist me with my hunt.” 

The wicked smile on his face disappears and he frowns at her. “But what if I need your advice? Or if I need to talk?” 

“You must learn to work closely with _Mal_ Morange, Constantin. I’ll be available when I can to support you but this is a chance for you to really learn and grow,” she speaks gently, worried about upsetting him further. 

“And what of your mission? Will that be impacted by your training?” 

“No, it won’t be. I’ve already begun making inquiries and we won’t be finding a new solution. It’s a matter of convincing those on the continent to make the drastic changes necessary to repair our damaged land. I intend to make connections with the _doneigada_ in Tír Fradí and suggest His Highness sends representatives to learn from those who best know how to repair and protect the land. With some luck, I’ll have arranged this within six months.” 

“A good strategy. You seem excited about your training. I am happy for you,” Constantin says but she notes from his tone that he seems unhappy to learn she will not be as available as he expects, a thought that only makes her anxiety worse. 

***

Her, Kurt and Vasco arrive in San Matheus late that night. “We’ve got a meeting with _Mal_ Cornelia first thing, so let’s be ready to leave for 9 am,” she says. 

Kurt opts to stay at the apartment in San Matheus and Vasco leaves to go and shower. Washing the dirt and sweat of the day off after hours in a carriage sounds refreshing so she leaves to do the same. 

It’s not easy to sleep - once again a new bed is keeping her awake, so she throws on a robe and heads downstairs, planning to do some reading from her textbook before heading back to bed. The quiet sound of weeping interrupts those plans. Quickly she realizes it’s Vasco. He’s been mostly withdrawn and quiet since she picked him up from the tavern that night. Being grounded has hurt him deeply and that he’s struggling is obvious. But she hasn’t wanted to pry or poke at an open wound so she’s given him his space. 

Tonight she decides to offer herself up as a confidant. She knocks on his door and hears him clear his throat. “Yes?” 

“It’s Elizabet. I can’t sleep and was wondering if you would care for some company?” 

“Give me two minutes?” 

“Sure, I’ll be out here.” 

When Vasco leaves his bedroom his face is splotchy and his eyes bloodshot. Water drips down his face; evidently he was splashing water on his face in an attempt to mask his emotional state. He’s dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a rather worn looking t-shirt that fits tightly over his chest and torso, she notes rather inappropriately. This is the first time she’s seen the tattoos on his forearms in full; he primarily wears button-up shirts and keeps the sleeves rolled down. They’re a series of patterns and shapes covering the entirety of his forearms and are absolutely striking. 

“Fond of the tattoos?” 

“They’re very well done. Whomever did your arms did excellent work. Care for a drink?” 

“Doubt going on a bender the night before meeting with a political leader is a smart idea.” 

“Not a bender; a drink. I apologize if I’m intruding but you seem like you’re having a rough night.” 

“I’m good. Don’t tend to drink frequently despite what you saw the other night,” he says before sighing. “What do you know of the Nauts?” 

She thinks for a moment, trying to remember all she’s learned over the years. “Your guild is secretive. You recruit adult volunteers and generally service is for life. But it’s a life you can be born into if both your parents are Nauts. And, the standard stuff: you fly planes and sail ships.” 

“There’s one more way a Naut can be made.” 

“Oh?” 

“If an infant is given to the Nauts to fulfill the terms of a contract.” 

Something she heard was common a long time ago. “That was outlawed at least 50 years ago, though!” 

“Yes. In practice it still happened until 26 years ago. Very quietly, you understand.” He pauses, and rests his head in his hands. “Fuck!” 

Not knowing what else to do, she moves to sit beside him and rubs his back. When he looks back up at her his eyes are damp. “I was the last Sea Given Naut infant ever taken.” 

The revelation horrifies her. “You mean... you were given to the Nauts by your parents? As part of a contract?” 

“Yes. I took my first steps down the aisle of an airplane.” 

“But that was against the law! Why would they do that to you?” 

“I don’t know,” he says quietly. “As an adult I’m entitled to know my original name. All I need is to make a formal request with Admiral Cabral. I just... haven’t been able to bring myself to do it yet.” 

“Would it help? Knowing where you came from?” 

“Perhaps. I’ve been bitter a long time. Hard on my mum. She did the best she could with me but growing up knowing you’re the last kid ever sold to your guild isn’t easy. And she wasn’t always able to be as present as I needed, especially as a teenager.” 

He looks at her, walls down and completely vulnerable and her heart breaks. “I’m sorry,” she says, taking his hand and squeezing it. 

“I always told myself it could be worse. Once Naut children weren’t raised by their parents at all. That changed long ago. I was given over to the Nauts but was adopted by my mum.” 

“Are you and your mum close?” 

“Our relationship is... complicated. I’ve disappointed her. And she’s made her frustrations with me clear. And mine with her.” 

“Was it just you and your mum? Or did you have another parent?” 

Vasco shakes his head. “Just her and I. She was involved with a man for awhile when I was little but he didn’t much care for children. Think she told him that if he couldn’t accept me alongside her then she wouldn’t stay with him. And she’s a woman of her word. After that she never dated; chose to focus on her career and her son... her career more frequently as I got older which was not easy on me.” 

There’s hardly anything she can say to the man beside her, who is struggling with his identity and grieving a loss of purpose. But she can try. “If you wanted to find your original name, I would go with you if you like. And I can help you get in touch with them too. All you need is to ask.” 

Vasco scoffs a bit. “You’re far too busy to deal with my family drama.” 

“I’m not. You’re here working with me and I care for your wellbeing. And... I enjoy your company,” she admits somewhat nervously. 

“You’re unlike any noble I’ve ever met, Elizabet. Doubt any of the others would make the offer you just did, let alone admit they find my company enjoyable.”

“Most nobles are tiresome. Do you still resent the fact that I called your jet a chopper?” 

“No. Nobility makes me uncomfortable, I’m sorry if I was rude.” 

“Have I managed to shift your poor first impression of me?” 

“You have!” He says quickly. “I was wrong about you. You are different. You’re compassionate. Do you think anyone else would leave their home in the middle of the night to grab me from the bar? I don’t have many friends that would do that, let alone a woman I’d met the day before. I hope you can forgive my manners; it was foolish of me.” 

“It was nice, to be honest. To be treated like a person and not an heiress. Something that had never really happened before I went to medical school.” 

At this point Vasco yawns and she looks at the time, realizing how late it is. “Will you be able to sleep?” 

“I’ll probably be able to get a little. Thanks. For your company. And for listening.” 

She takes his hand once more and gives it a quick squeeze. “I’m here anytime you need an ear. Good night, Vasco.” 

The smile he gives her makes her heart flutter. “Good night, Elizabet.”


	6. An Accidental ‘Like’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accidental ‘like’ makes the night interesting for Elizabet and Vasco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: shaming a particular sexual activity that occurred in that past.

The three of them walk to the palace the next morning and see a man in the midst of giving a rather inflammatory sermon about the lies the Haereticus branch of The Enlightened preach. 

“Careful Elizabet, that is Inquisitor Aloysius and he has his phone out. Almost certainly broadcasting on Facebook and Instagram,” Vasco says quietly. 

She attempts to walk past him without a confrontation, she really does. But he notices her and grabs her arm rather roughly. “The new legate of New Sérène, my followers,” he says, holding his phone up so the two of them are being filmed. “Shall we see if she is of the faithful?” 

“I’m not sure my beliefs are relevant here, Inquisitor,” she says as she tries to free herself. Kurt is off to the side, looking furious and she gestures at him to remain out of the way. For now she’s in no danger and the last thing they need is Kurt on camera roughing this man up, even if he does deserve it. 

“Oh, our guest refuses to give a straight answer! A coward! And - dare I say it? A whore! Our new legate is renowned on the continent for spreading her legs on camera like a common Coin Tavern prostitute! We have a heretic in our midst,” he shouts, with a dramatic flourish. 

She’s done humouring the man. “Yes, I’m a bloody heretic. What will you do? Burn me?” 

“You will burn when The Enlightened condemns you to the eternal flame!” 

Thélème used to burn heretics; a practice that ended several centuries ago. But she has hit a nerve with the man. Time to hit one more before she makes her escape. “I suspect you are not as faithful as you claim, Inquisitor. How would a faithful Verum know about my antics online? Have you been sinning, Inquisitor?” She looks straight at his phone and gives her most innocent smile. 

This accusation enrages him. With a furious shout he wraps his foot around her ankle and trips her, sending her off guard and straight onto the ground. Chaos ensues; Kurt rushes in front of her to provide cover. Vasco throws himself right in the path of Aloysius and punches him in the face. The force of the punch sends him back and onto the ground. 

Aloysius’ phone goes flying out of his hands and smashes on the pavement. “Your Naut assaulted me!” He screams at her as blood runs down his face from his broken nose. 

“And you assaulted me on camera,” she shoots back. “He was defending me.” 

Aloysius seems to realize that further confrontation with the three of them is ill-advised. “You haven’t heard the last of me,” he says as he grabs his phone off the ground and flees. 

Kurt helps her up as Vasco returns to her side. “I’m sorry if I made things difficult for you; I just couldn’t let him do that to you.” Vasco says. 

The confrontation has shaken her. And reminded her that the sex tape that saved her from a horrible marriage is still following her around. It is common knowledge even amongst those of Thélème. “It was good of you to come to my defence. Thank you,” she says, cheeks burning with shame and unable to look him in the eye. 

This wasn’t how she wanted him to learn about the tape. Assuming it’s something he hadn’t known before now. 

“You’re fine. That was a rough bit of turbulence but you navigated it brilliantly,” Vasco says as he wraps an arm around her, pulling her into a hug.

It’s thrilling to be in his arms. He’s strong; stronger that she might have initially thought but he’s all lean muscle and smells like cinnamon and pine. “You’re safe,” he whispers in her ear and she finds she believes him. 

She takes a few minutes to calm herself and when they walk up the steps to the palace she realizes that Vasco didn’t say one word about Aloysius’ comments regarding the tape. Not one comment; not even a question. 

Father Petrus is waiting in the front hall of the palace for her, which is unexpected. “My child!” He exclaims when she catches his eye and she embraces him. 

“It is good of you to agree to provide your assistance with my mission,” she says. 

“I have just been given the role of Ambassador to New Sérène; I would be failing in my duties were I to refuse to aid the territory’s new legate.” 

“May I introduce my other colleagues?” She gestures to Kurt, “this is Kurt, my body guard. He’s a captain in the Coin Guard.” Kurt takes his hand and shakes it. 

“And Captain Vasco. He is a skilled pilot and flew us to New Sérène.” 

Petrus looks curiously at Vasco as he shakes his hand. “I believe I’ve seen you on Twitter. You were retweeting Inquisitor Aloysius’ more... caustic remarks with some rather amusing commentary the other night.” 

“I didn’t know you were on Twitter, Vasco!” 

Vasco looks at her sheepishly. “It’s fun on occasion. I don’t have a massive following or anything but I do enjoy ripping on people who deserve it.” 

“I did hear of your confrontation with dear Inquisitor Aloysius just now; you handled him well. With some luck he will crawl back into his hole and remain offline for a day or two,” Petrus says. “He is embarrassing, isn’t he? But his followers are rather... devout.” 

“I got that impression.” 

_Mal_ Cornelia is an interesting woman. She’s a Cardinal in the Haereticus branch of the faith; the same branch Petrus belongs to. 

“We’ve had some confrontations with the Verum over the last year or so. Until recently most from that branch were content to remain on the continent. But with the resurgence of the malichor more have moved here and settled in San Matheus.” 

“Is open conflict a concern?” 

“It’s always a concern. Thus far it’s been relegated to harsh words and the sort of public confrontations you just experienced. But my intelligence has warned me of a plot to damage key relics from San Matheus’ life, including the cave where he spent the remainder of his life. My preference would be that an outside party investigates; would you be willing?” 

“I would be happy to look into it for you, your Eminence.” 

“Father Petrus has been briefed on the matter so he will be able to give you more information in a location with fewer eyes and ears.” 

It’s a brief meeting, considering, and with other responsibilities for the day, _Mal_ Cornelia does not extend an invite to dine with her. The four of them return to the apartment and settle in the sitting room. 

“We will make our way to Hikmet in the morning. After meeting with _Mal_ Burhan, I will be heading to Vígshádhír for a week.” 

Petrus chimes in almost immediately. “What brings you to Vígshádhír, my child? My understanding is that it is quite a small village.” 

“I will be there every other week this year undertaking the first year of my residency.”

“Residency?” 

“I’m a doctor; I graduated a month ago.” 

“Oh. That is... quite the accomplishment,” Petrus says, looking uncomfortable all of a sudden. Not a response that surprises her; nobility in Thélème are not expected to become healers so her career choice is just as unusual in his nation as it is in the Congregation. 

“I am looking forward to continuing my training. But it will be a busy year for me. If I could ask you to do some research about the mission we’ve just been entrusted with next week, I would greatly appreciate it.” 

“I can visit the Cave of Saint Matheus next week. It’s a tourist attraction and the historical interpreters there may have seen something. It would be worth keeping a close watch on Inquisitor Aloysius and his colleague Bishop Domitius. Both have been vocal proponents of the theory that the artifacts are forgeries.” 

“I can watch over his social media,” Vasco says. “Beats the standard doom scrolling one normally does.” 

“Excellent. Father Petrus, can you determine if an in-person visit to the cave will be necessary for me? If I can speak to the staff there via video call when needed that would be preferable.” 

With the beginnings of a plan in place, she feels good that evening. The guilt she’s been fighting over splitting her time between her political appointment and her responsibilities at the clinic has shifted to the back of her mind, instead of the forefront. 

She finds Vasco in the backyard, looking at his phone. “Might have fucked up today, Elizabet,” he says as she sits next to him. 

“Oh?” 

“Aloysius is going off on the Nauts now. Just finished up on Instagram Live telling his followers what heretics we are and how our black magic is the cause of the resurgence of the malichor.” 

“That is absurd!” She scoffs. 

Vasco finds the video and hands his phone over to her. His nose has been set and is taped but the bruising on his face is far worse than it should be for an injury that new. It certainly wouldn’t be the blue-black colour it is now following a punch received this morning. “He’s wearing makeup to enhance his injuries,” she says to Vasco. 

“Really milking it for sympathy, then?” 

“Apparently.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m sure I’ve made your job more difficult.” 

“If it wasn’t you, it would have been Kurt. He attacked first. This man strikes me as an opportunist; he was looking for a reason to make noise about your people and he just happened to run into a reason.” 

“I’ll keep watch on it. He’s spewing the same shit on Twitter. I’ve refrained from commenting.” 

She’s so curious about his social media presence but refuses to intrude on his privacy without permission. But she can hint at her curiosity. “You didn’t strike me as the social media type, somehow.” 

“It’s good fun to post scathing commentary aimed at idiots on occasion. And it’s gotten me laid a few times.” 

“You pick up one night stands on Twitter?” 

Vasco chuckles a bit. “It’s been awhile but when I was stuck in a city on my own I’d periodically make my interest in a night of passion known and sometimes someone would respond and if they seemed interesting... why not?” 

She’s never had a lover that’s stuck around more than a few nights. And frequently she thinks about the fact that the only truly good sex she’s had is the sex she had on camera. Mateo was an attentive lover. 

“And is the sex ever good?” 

“Often it is. Sometimes it isn’t but that’s the way it goes.” 

Briefly she finds herself imagining an evening in bed with him. They’d flirted on the flight; hinted at spending the night together but that was back when she thought they’d never see one another again. Would sleeping with a colleague make things awkward? 

Then there’s the part of her that wonders if there could ever be more than just sex between them. He fascinates her in a way no other person ever has. She wants to get to know him in every possible way. They’ve spent nearly every waking moment together for the few days she’s known him and it means they’ve bonded quickly. She feels close to him, but the idea of committing to something this quickly? 

“You’re thinking awfully hard there,” he says with a smirk and her face burns. 

“Just - um - shit.” Damn her awkwardness. 

Luckily Vasco laughs and she can sense a hint of warmth in it. “If you’d like something, you can just ask, you know.” 

Sex. He’s hinting she should ask him to bed. “I wouldn’t want to make things weird between us... I was curious about your Twitter account and if you’d allow me to creep on your scathing comments aimed at the Ordo Luminis.” 

His face falls and she realizes she’s messed up. He thinks she’s rejecting him. How does she tell him she wants to get to know him better? That she doesn’t want one night when she might want something more? Does he even have any interest in pursuing something romantic? He’s spoken of one night stands - does that mean a long term relationship is of no interest to him? 

Vasco recovers quickly. “How about this? A username for a username? Allow me the same privilege and you can read my bullshit to your heart’s content.” 

“@ElizaDeSardetMD.” A recent name change to coincide with her graduation. 

Vasco unlocks his phone. “There. I’ve followed you,” he says after a moment. 

She pulls out her own phone and opens Twitter. “@JustaNaut? Not the sort of username I was expecting.” It’s unclear what she expected - perhaps just his name?

“Then I believe you need to get to know me better.” There’s a slight edge in his voice; frustration, perhaps? That he misconstrued her words as a rejection is making her head spin and there’s a pit of dread in her stomach. She needs to leave - now, before she makes things worse. 

“I think I’ll get to bed now. Early day tomorrow and all. See you in the morning?” 

“Have a good night, Elizabet,” he says. His voice lacks the warmth of previous nights and he doesn’t look up at her as he says it. 

***

She can’t sleep. Of course she can’t fucking sleep; she’s anxious as hell and fighting off a panic attack. How could she mess things up so thoroughly? Really, she should be taking her anti-anxiety medication. This is what she has it for. But this seems like such a stupid thing to be so worked up over. And so she suffers in bed alone. 

“Fuck it, I’m grabbing my phone,” she mutters to herself. 

What she’s going to do with her time is obvious; opening Twitter she types in Vasco’s username and pulls up his profile. 

His most recent tweets are rather scathing commentary on Inquisitor Aloysius’ mad ramblings.

> JustaNaut: If someone is kind enough to kneel for you and you burn them in the act, you’re doing it wrong. 
> 
> InquisitorAloysius: Our society has fallen far. Open heresy in the streets and a rejection of San Matheus’ most sacred principles! Repent or you will kneel before The Enlightened and burn! 

She can’t help but giggle as she scrolls through his feed. At first, she means only to look for a few minutes, but she’s sucked in. He’s witty, remarkably intelligent and occasionally offers small insights into his life as a Naut. The frequent travel. Photos of himself at various locales all over the place. He’s a foodie, apparently, judging by the frequent photos of plates of food; most of which she could not possibly discern.

And then she reaches the point where he was still hunting for lovers via social media. Several years back by this point (this is so embarrassing, she thinks as she scrolls). There’s a selfie he took on the balcony of some fancy hotel room in Thélème wearing the leather jacket that she sees so frequently on him.

...Only the leather jacket. It’s open, exposing his well-muscled bare torso; the swirling lines of his tattoos, the thick black waves that curve around his ribs, the inexplicable ink-free skin over his heart and the rings in both of his nipples. His hair is tousled in a rather suggestive manner. 

“Holy shit,” she whispers to herself. 

She stares far longer than would be appropriate. And then she moves on, continuing to scroll through his feed. This time period appears to be before he was promoted to the rank of captain, judging by his tweets. Apparently with the promotion came the end of hunting for lovers on Twitter. 

Another photo. On a beach this time and evidently taken by another. She taps on it to enlarge the photo and her stomach sinks when she sees the heart turn red. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She liked his photo. His _four year old_ photo. Where he’s clad only in a swim suit and clearly posing suggestively for the camera. 

She looks at the time. 3 am. Perhaps if she unlikes it quickly enough he won’t notice. Maybe he has enough of a following that he won’t see a single like? 

Her phone vibrates.

> Vasco: That’s a lot of bullshit to scroll through just to get at my thirst trap tweets. ;) 

Well, fuck. Of course he’s still up.

> Vasco: In the spirit of fairness since you’ve unwittingly confessed your activities tonight, I should say that your tweets about various medical topics are very interesting, if mostly over my head. 

> Elizabet: I’m so sorry. I wasn’t trying to be creepy. 

Yes she was. She totally was.

> Vasco: Yes you were. But I’m flattered. And dare I say my bruised ego has been tended to? 

> Elizabet: Should we just go to the sitting room and chat? I didn’t express myself well earlier. 

> Vasco: We certainly could but perhaps you’ll find it less awkward to express yourself in this manner? Allow you to consider your words a bit? 

> Elizabet: Fuck. Um... 

> Elizabet: Shit. 

> Vasco: Such poetry. 

> Elizabet: I’m not good at this!! 

> Vasco: No; I couldn’t tell. ;) 

> Elizabet: I like you, OK? We don’t know each other well but I don’t want to just be one of your one night stands. And I don’t know if you have any interest in ever having more than that but I don’t want to leap into bed and have it mean nothing. Because right now you’re here and not about to fly away so maybe there could be something there in time? 

> Elizabet: Have I fucked up? If you aren’t interested in more than sex then we can pretend this conversation never happened. 

> Elizabet: I won’t make it weird. Promise. 

She keeps seeing the “...” come and go. He’s typing a response and she both needs to see it and dreads it.

> Vasco: I would want something more if we decide it’s right. I apologize if I gave off another impression. 

She breathes a sigh of relief and starts to type.

> Elizabet: That’s great! 

> Elizabet: ...Was that the wrong thing to say? I suck. :( 

> Vasco: You’re actually endearing as shit. 

> Elizabet: That’s kind of you. 

> Vasco: At the risk of stepping over a line, those photos are rather old; if you wanted something a little more recent... see some of my newer tattoos... 

> Vasco: Not a nude, I promise. Would never send one of those without consent. But presumably moderately enjoyable given that you liked that one tweet... 

This sort of flirtation is new to her. She’s 26 but her relative inexperience in the world of intimacy is showing and she feels so awkward. Can he tell she doesn’t know what she’s doing? If she asks will he expect a photo in return?

She doesn’t know how to be sexy on camera. How to take a photo that is risqué and alluring but not pornographic. It occurs to her that he’s waiting for her response and she doesn’t know what to say, and her fear of saying the wrong thing is filling her with so much anxiety that she can hardly think. 

“Elizabet?” Vasco knocks on her door. 

“Yes?” She calls out. 

“Did I make you uncomfortable? I’m sorry; I had no intention of doing so and I shouldn’t have offered - not so soon, anyway.” 

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable,” she manages to get out. She needs to open the door; someone is going to overhear them if they keep talking through the door. Throwing a robe on, she opens the door to find him standing outside in a robe and a pair of pyjama pants. 

“I’m - I... I don’t know how to be sexy,” she blurts out before covering her face in humiliation. “I haven’t had many experiences with sex and even fewer with intimacy.” She feels her eyes welling up with hot tears and she blinks rapidly, trying to ward them off. 

“Hey, hey, you’re OK,” he says gently, wrapping his arms around her. “There’s no shame in it.” 

“I was afraid of being a disappointment.” 

His arms tighten around her as he pulls her closer. “Impossible. You’re beautiful. More important than that, you’re decent and kind. Intelligent. Genuine. Don’t change who you are to fit some absurd ideal.” 

“But you’re so... photogenic.” By which she means incredibly hot. He’s still holding onto her and she doesn’t want him to let go. 

“I’ve travelled the world. As a young man I had no stability; I was sent all over the place and never knew when I’d be somewhere longer than a day or two. Not a situation conducive to maintaining a long term relationship. So I shared my bed with a variety of people: fellow Nauts, people from the port cities I was in, the odd Coin Guard - not recommended, by the way, and it never meant a thing. I’ve had one serious relationship in my life and that was when I was 15. A transfer eventually ended things with him.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“It is what it is; we both figured it wouldn’t last but I was bitter about the situation at the time. When I was promoted, I saw the chance for more stability in my life. So I stopped hunting down meaningless fucks and I’ve tried to find something that actually matters. But... the expectation of stability did not pan out. Been a weird three years and now I don’t know what the fuck will happen with me.” 

It’s her turn to provide comfort; she squeezes him and rubs his back in the way Mother used to when she was hurting and needed to feel safe. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say to console you, but I’ll do everything I can to help you.” 

“I know. I appreciate it.” 

They’ve been standing outside her bedroom for who knows how long at this point. “It’s late. Shall we go to bed?” Vasco asks. 

“I don’t really want to,” she admits, feeling emboldened by their conversation. She’s going to be exhausted in the morning but perhaps she can nap on their journey to Hikmet? 

“Good answer.” Vasco looks at her intensely and she realizes any next steps they take are going to have to come from her. 

What she wants she’s never had from someone she’s attracted to. She’s never so much as asked for it. Taking a deep breath, she decides to leap. “I know I said no to sex and I still want to wait but if you weren’t opposed, maybe...” He watches her patiently, without speaking. “... maybe we could cuddle? On the couch? I’ve never just cuddled with someone other than family. Is that done without the promise of sex? Or is that only common in the movies?” 

How is she so nervous about asking for a little bit of non-sexual intimacy? 

He’s not bothered by her nervousness. Instead he smiles at her, withdraws from their hug, and takes her hand. “Certainly not just in the movies. Come.” 

They walk down the stairs and she winces at the creaking, hoping she doesn’t wake Petrus or Kurt up. Vasco lies on the sitting room couch and tugs her arm gently. “Lie down with me.” 

It’s not a huge couch and she ends up mostly on top of him and briefly she worries about hurting him before his arms tighten around her back and he pulls her down entirely so her head is resting on his shoulder. He runs his fingers through her hair and the feeling of his chest rising and falling below her is powerfully intimate and a little overwhelming in the very best way. 

“Is this OK?” 

“Yes,” she says immediately. “I’m not used to this but I like it.” 

Left unsaid is how long she’s desired this sort of intimacy. To be held with no expectations of anything else. There are so many reasons why this has been denied her. The scandal following her efforts to escape her arranged marriage and the fact that no noble would seriously enter marriage negotiations for the hand of a woman so sullied. But her station was high enough that no commoner would approach her for more than a fleeting affair. And then she started medical school and only had time for the odd night of passion with her fellow students as a means of relieving the stress and tension of their studies. 

It’s so overwhelming and she realizes just how painfully lonely she’s been for so many years. And how to articulate such feelings without tears? Because she feels so emotional; so happy and so relieved right now. She decides not to speak. Maybe later she’ll explain how she felt but now it’s time to live in the moment. 

His robe is terry cloth; on the rough side, especially compared to her own silk robe. As she moves her hands from around his neck to tentatively touch his shoulders, his arms and his sides, the rough material of the robe blocks her exploration. Vasco must sense her frustration. “Is the robe offending your noble sensibilities?” 

She wants to run her fingers over his bare skin. To trace his tattoos by the dim light of the street lamps outside the sitting room window. But is it too much too fast to want to touch him? 

He won’t ask to remove it. Won’t push beyond what she asks for and what she’s ready for. “You must be warm in it.” His body is radiating heat beneath her; a blessing because she’s just a little bit chilled. 

“A little.” 

She sits up with some effort so she is straddling his legs. “You... could take it off if you like.” 

His eyes meet hers, searching her expression in the dim light. “You are sure?” 

She nods her head, fearing she would be unable to speak; to properly convey the need she feels for this. It’s a little foolish, she thinks, feeling this overwhelmed. As if she were still a teenager involved with her first lover. 

Maybe that’s not too far off the mark. She’s never had this before. It’s new. 

Vasco undoes his robe and sits up, sliding it off his shoulders and tossing it on the floor, revealing his naked torso to her. There’s definitely more tattoos than in the photos he posted years ago; his abdomen is covered in a series of shapes and patterns that vaguely resemble the sky. There’s a sea horse on his bicep. 

“May I?” She gestures to her hands and he nods, evidently at a loss for words himself. Gently, she runs her fingers over his tattoos, tracing the lines and patterns that make up each of them. “Do you have any more?” 

“A bird on my back just below my neck; a hawke. Took one into the engine a few years ago - more than a little stressful but I got the plane landed before I got into serious trouble. And the coordinates of every port I’ve been to.” 

Slowly, almost tentatively his hands reach to touch her. First he cups her cheek, touching her mark with a tenderness she’s never experienced before, then grazes her neck. It is as he touches her that she notices the lines on several of his fingers. Six lines; four on one hand and two on the other. “What do those mean?” 

He smiles sheepishly at her. “To draw in beautiful people like you. They make me more alluring, no?” 

Obviously not the true answer; not even close, but it was a rather personal question. 

As she traces the tattoos on his abdomen she feels a thick knot of scar tissue just off-centre in the middle of his torso. Her fingers brush it and she frowns. “Ah, I’d wondered if you would find that. You are a doctor; I can’t be surprised it caught your attention.” 

“What happened?” 

Vasco sits up straighter, wrapping his arms around her before lying back down, bringing her with him; her head settling on his chest and his heart beating steadily against her ear. “See if you can guess.” 

Not a surgical scar; at least, not originally. More likely it was caused by some sort of injury. “Did you fall on something and get impaled?” 

“Nope.” 

“A minor injury that grew infected?” 

“It did get infected but that’s not it either.” 

The other alternatives are things she does not wish to say aloud.

“I was fifteen. There was gun training at the range on our island. Mum insisted I receive advanced training in combat. To protect myself, she told me. So there I was, spending the day shooting targets when I could have been lounging on the beach with my boyfriend. Quite annoying.” 

She doesn’t say anything; but her fingers dig slightly into his chest, knowing what must have happened. 

“Someone was stupid enough to clean his gun with a live round in the chamber. Gun fired and the bullet hit me. A shocking thing, to be standing around waiting your turn at the range one moment, and drowning in your own blood the next.” 

The image is a horrifying one and she gasps. Vasco runs his fingers through her hair. “I’m fine now,” he says. 

“I know.” 

“Don’t remember much; I was rushed to the hospital, drugged with who knows what on the way and it all kind of goes blurry after that.” 

“Likely fluids and some form of pain relief,” she says. “How long until you woke up? An injury like that, I imagine they might have kept you sedated a few days.” 

“Nearly a week, I think? My first memory upon waking up is seeing Mum cry. She never cries; that was the first time I’d ever seen it. Knew then that it had to have been bad.” 

“Were you treated by an islander at any point?” 

“I think so. Don’t remember much of the entire experience. But I do remember feeling hot and Mum getting really angry that the doctors weren’t doing anything. Finally they checked me over and found the infection. Pumped me full of antibiotics to deal with it.” 

“Your mum sounds like a smart woman. She almost certainly saved your life by advocating for you as strongly as she did.” 

“Yeah...” Vasco trails off, clearly not wanting to speak about his mother any longer. 

“Does the scar give you trouble?” 

“Not really. Once it all healed everything went numb. I knew you were touching it because I stopped being able to feel your fingers.” 

“I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Me too. It’s nice to be cuddling with a beautiful woman.” 

She doesn’t know what time it is; her phone is out of reach and the idea of getting up to check is a ridiculous one. They stop talking eventually, content to simply cuddle and the beating of his heart eventually lulls her to sleep. 

“Seriously, Green Blood?” The sound of Kurt’s voice startles her and she’s wide awake. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” she says, as if that’s an explanation. 

“So you canoodle with the Naut?” 

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing,” Vasco says, one eye open and looking over at Kurt. 

“You’re lucky the bishop isn’t up yet. Would you at least go to your quarters to do... whatever it is you were doing? And buy a new couch?” 

She yawns and sits up. “We need to grab a carriage to Hikmet. That’ll be a long trip.” 

“About that...” Vasco says as he sits up. “There’s a weekly cargo plane that flies between San Matheus and Hikmet. Departs today. If I ask the captain very nicely he may let us tag along. Shall I text him? It’ll get us there in half an hour, plus the time it takes to go through inspection instead of 12 hours. Give you more time to rest before heading to Vígshádhír.” 

“I’ll pay whatever it costs us. And buy the captain a bottle of whatever he’d like to drink,” she says, grateful to Vasco for making the offer. 

“Give me a few minutes and I should have an answer,” Vasco says, standing up, grabbing his robe off the floor and departing for his room. 

She returns to her quarters to lie down for a few more minutes. If Vasco’s able to get them on a flight, she may be able to get something resembling a full night of rest. And if not... well, she’ll try to nap in the carriage. 

“Elizabet?” Vasco’s voice rings out. 

“Come in!” 

He opens the door, holding his phone. “He’s fond of red wine. Pinot Noir. Buy him a nice bottle of it and give him 300 gold and it’s done. We’ll need to be at the port for 2 pm.” 

She looks at him gratefully. “You might be my favourite person right now. I’m so glad not to be spending half a day in a carriage.” 

His cheeks flush slightly and he smiles at her. “Glad to help. You have a lot on your plate.” 

“Petrus knows wine. I’ll go ask him to grab a good bottle and reimburse him. And then I think I will try to get some more sleep.” 

Vasco doesn’t ask to stay with her. And she’s unsure if she should ask him. She wants to, but she doesn’t want to move too quickly. To rush into something. But when she does drift off again without the warmth of his body beneath her, she feels shockingly lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In their canon story Elizabet gets caught eyeing Vasco on the voyage so I couldn’t resist modernizing that a little bit.


	7. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabet’s learns something troubling and has her first day at the clinic.

Speaking with _Mal_ Burhan is likely to be more comfortable than speaking with _Mal_ Cornelia. Not that meeting the _Mal_ of Thélème was uncomfortable - but she felt very aware of her lack of religious affiliation. But in Hikmet, where science is the way of the land, there are more immediate commonalities. 

Not that _Mal_ Burhan will know this; he wouldn’t know that she’s a doctor. 

They arrive at the port at 2 pm to a man waiting for them by the name of Captain Manuel. He’s a handsome man - tall, with a neatly trimmed black beard that obscures a number of the tattoos on his face. 

“Thank you for your willingness to accommodate us, Captain.” She hands him a cheque and a bottle of wine. 

“Oh, it was nothing. Nice to have a chance to catch up with Captain Vasco. Speaking of...” he leaves her side and wanders over to Vasco and kisses him on the lips before embracing him. 

It’s shameful to admit but jealousy rushes through her at the display. But she forces herself to bury the feeling; her and Vasco aren’t lovers and even if they were, there is nothing untoward about greeting a friend in this manner. 

Captain Manuel gets them and their luggage through the inspection and they board the plane. “Not going to be the comfortable ride you had here, your Excellency!” He shouts. 

“Regardless of how we are sitting, it will be more comfortable than half a day in a carriage. We are grateful - truly.” 

It turns out the seats are more reminiscent of jump seats in the back of a truck than anything else. Captain Manuel is right - it’s not going to be a comfortable flight but it will be a quick journey. 

“I’m going to sit up front with Manuel unless there’s any objections. Haven’t had a chance to chat properly in ages,” Vasco says. 

She smiles at him. “I’m pleased you will be able to catch up with an old friend.” 

Kurt settles beside her. “Never thought I’d see it.” 

“What?” She asks, turning and looking at him. 

“You wracked with jealousy.” 

“I’m not ‘wracked with jealousy’,” she says, rolling her eyes. “He can kiss whomever he wants. And that was a greeting, not passion.” 

“If you keep repeating that enough eventually you might convince yourself you’re not jealous.” 

She narrows her eyes at him. “Maybe I enjoy such displays? Perhaps watching a lover with another is a turn-on?” 

Kurt sputters and she smiles sweetly at him, satisfied to have thrown him off-balance. “I can’t know _that_ about you!” 

“And why not?” Her innocent act fools no one but still she maintains the aura. 

“Because... I’ve known you since you were a kid! You’re like a sister!” 

“Oh! So you DO like us after all!” 

“Fuck off Green Blood,” he mutters, but he smiles as he says it. “Can I ask a favour of you? When you’re next in New Sérène, so the week after next,” he adds quickly. 

“What do you need?” 

“I’d like to introduce you to a recruit. Reiner. He’s trustworthy and might be a good fit as part of Constantin’s personal guard.” 

“I’d be happy to meet him. How long have you known him?” 

“Several years. He was in the reserves during high school but transferred to full duties once he graduated. Reiner’s a good kid - he’s sending money home to his family so his siblings can go to university. He arrived shortly before we did.” 

“Let’s set a meeting for the day after I return.” 

Almost as soon as they’re in the air, they’re beginning the descent into the Hikmet port. Now that she understands what to expect while flying, it is far less stressful than her first flight across the sea. 

She’s sure to thank Captain Manuel once again for his assistance and after she’s left the plane and on the tarmac, she looks back to see Vasco give the captain another kiss and a hug before leaving to meet the rest of them. 

“I have texted my contact to meet us at the apartment. I thought it would be good to chat with her before meeting with Governor Burhan tomorrow,” she says. 

Aphra is waiting outside the apartment for them. “It is good to see you again, Doctor Aphra,” she says, extending her hand to her. 

“Likewise. You have obtained your MD, if I am recalling correctly?” 

“Just recently. My residency starts next week in Vígshádhír.” 

She introduces Aphra to the rest of the team and they settle in the dining room. “ _Mal_ Burhan will likely speak with you regarding the Islander protests.” 

“Protests? What do they pertain to?” She’d been under the impression that relations between the two nations was generally positive. 

“Concerns about medical practices. Specifically at Hikmet Hospital.” 

“If I recall, Hikmet still rejects Islander healing techniques. That could be the basis of their conflict,” Petrus says. 

“It is not,” Aphra says, glaring at Petrus. “We may rely solely on science and not magic here, but good outcomes are the norm and our doctors can treat serious injuries just as effectively as the _doneigada_.” 

“Then what is their concern?” 

Aphra is obviously uncomfortable with this line of questioning. “There are concerns about the... way Islanders are being treated.” 

“Prejudice, you mean?” 

“Of a sort.” 

“I’ll discuss the matter in the morning. May I ask you a personal question, Aphra?” 

“Yes?”

“Why leave medicine? You’ve transitioned your studies over to botany if I recall correctly?” 

“I discovered medicine is not for me. The study of plants is a far more rewarding profession for me. I’m hoping to make connections with the _doneigada_. Perhaps one might even be willing to take me on as an apprentice.” 

“There will certainly be many opportunities to meet with the leaders of villages all over Tír Fradí. I am sure you will be able to find someone willing to take you as a _Voglendaig_.” 

Another day, another bed and another sleepless night. She’s been tossing and turning for several hours now. Tired enough to make a foolish decision, she grabs her phone and texts Vasco.

> Elizabet: You up? 

Immediately she’s greeted with the “...” that tells her that yes, he is indeed awake.

> Vasco: I am. Can’t sleep? 

> Elizabet: No. :( 

> Vasco: If you’re wanting me to come sing you a lullaby you’ll be gravely disappointed. I’m a terrible singer. 

> Elizabet: Well shit. Why am I keeping you around anyway? 

> Vasco: Because you like my tattoos? 

> Elizabet: And the jacket! 

> Vasco: Normally one would take that opportunity to flatter. “Why, I value your keen intellect and could hardly imagine doing the job without the perspective of a Naut captain as competent as yourself!”

He’s obviously teasing her and she can’t help but giggle.

> Elizabet: *Eyeroll* Are you fishing for compliments? 

> Vasco: Am I going to reel one in?! 

> Elizabet: It was nice to actually get some sleep while we were cuddling last night. 

It’s subtle, but she hopes he picks up on what she’s too nervous to ask for.

There’s a knock on the door. She stands up to open it and Vasco stands before her in his robe and pyjama pants. “Smart man,” she says. 

“Ah, so all I have to do to get a compliment is offer my body to you?” 

“See? You’re a smart one,” she says with a wink. 

Vasco’s hand rests on the knot of his robe. An unspoken question. “Take it off,” she says quietly. His deft fingers undo it almost immediately and he slides the robe off before slipping into bed beside her. 

She slides over to him and rests her head on his chest and wraps her arm around his waist. 

“I have been thinking that, perhaps, I’m ready to know where I came from. Would you come with me to speak to the admiral?” 

“Of course I would. I’ll be meeting a recruit Kurt knows once I’m back in Sérène so we can do that, and go see the admiral.” 

“It will help. To know who my family was,” he says after a long pause. He pulls her more tightly against him and she relaxes, finally able to drift off to sleep. 

***

“De Sardet,” _Mal_ Burhan greets her, opting to skip the use of her title or any sort of formal greeting. “How are you and your cousin settling in?” 

“I’m here to bring greetings on Constantin’s behalf, your Excellency. My first week has been rather busy but it has been good to make the rounds around the island.” 

Something about Burhan unsettles her. 

“There is something you and your governor could do for us,” he says. 

“And what would that be?” 

“We’ve been experiencing trouble with protests from the Natives of Tír Fradí. Absurd claims of unethical practices that stem from simple ignorance of basic medical techniques.” 

The man is prejudiced. And evidently unaware that Doctor Catasach and Doctor Mev are trained in the very same techniques Bridge Alliance doctors are, in addition to the use of magic to heal. 

He seems to assume she will take him at his word. And she won’t. There will be an investigation, but she suspects she’s not hearing the full story. 

“I will certainly investigate and determine the exact nature of their complaints.” 

Burhan’s eyes narrow. “These protests need to be stopped before they turn violent.” 

“Protest is a right protected by your nation’s constitution. Those from the Congregation of Merchants, Tír Fradí and Thélème are guaranteed the same rights.” 

“I doubt you will have any understanding of the work our doctors do. If you speak with them you are inclined to draw the same conclusions out of sheer ignorance.” 

“That is where you are wrong, Excellency,” she says loudly. “Doctor Aphra will be working closely with me. Both her and I will ensure we have a full understanding of the nuances of the situation.” 

The man straightens in his chair. “I look forward to your report on the matter which will surely acquit Hikmet and its citizens of any wrongdoing.” 

As she leaves it is with unease that she realizes that _Mal_ Cornelia was far easier to speak with. The man is a snake. 

Tomorrow she leaves for Vígshádhír. “You must have thoughts on how to approach this latest task, Green Blood?” 

“I’ll speak with my contacts about it. See what they’ve heard. It will also be worthwhile to interview those who are making the allegations.” 

She thinks of Doctor Catasach’s quiet warning about Doctor Asili. Something is amiss at Hikmet Hospital but to find out what, she needs to tread very carefully. 

The team agrees to meet her in New Sérène nine days from now. Vasco offers to walk her to the carriage station. “It’s still a strange thing, getting into a _dantríg_ -drawn carriage and not a car.” 

“I prefer it. Cars are... well, I don’t like them.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because they’re horrible for the environment in many different respects, and because I don’t trust a civilian who received several weeks of training as a teenager to operate such a powerful piece of machinery safely. I fly, but I’ve trained my whole life to do what I do.” 

“If we tire of hiring carriages we could bike from place-to-place.” 

“I’d appreciate some warning if we are to do so because I’ll need to actually learn how to ride a bike.” 

“Nauts don’t learn how to ride a bike?” 

“Nope. I do know how to sail, though I’ve never formally served on a ship.” 

He’s told her so little about his life but she’s endlessly curious about it. “I’m not sure what I can ask. I don’t want to get you into trouble.” 

“You can ask anything. I just won’t guarantee an answer.” 

“How do they decide whether you’ll serve in the sea or the sky?” 

“Interest, partially. I learned the basics of both; all Nauts with the guild from birth do. I was always more drawn to the sky.” 

“Any particular reason?” 

“My mum was a pilot.” 

“Was?”

“Still is, technically. But rarely flies nowadays.” 

“Oh. Has she retired, then?” 

“No.” He doesn’t elaborate and from his body language she can tell he’s not comfortable with further questions about her. 

They make it to the station. “I hope your first week goes well. And I look forward to hearing about it next week when you’re back in New Sérène.” 

She gives him a hug. “It’s doubtful I’ll have much free time but I could try to text you once in awhile. So you know I haven’t stuck myself with a needle containing something that’s killed me.” 

“Probably best not to stick yourself with anything deadly. I’m no doctor but I imagine that’s frowned upon.” 

“Not great when the doctor drops and becomes the patient. What’s your plan?” 

“I’m going to the Cave of Saint Matheus with Petrus. It’ll be fun; I’ll learn about religion and we can gossip about Inquisitor Aloysius.” 

Kurt has matters to deal with at the barracks in the coming week and Aphra has promised to discreetly check in with doctors she trusts to see if she can learn anything. 

“So you’ll be a full-fledged follower of The Enlightened upon my return?” 

Vasco scoffs. “Fuck no; I’ll still be a heretic.” 

Her driver approaches and tells her the carriage is ready. “Well, I’ll see you in a little over a week, then.” 

Vasco gives her another quick hug. “Go and do what you are meant to be doing.” 

***

The clinic is small. Two examining rooms, three hospital rooms, and an operating theatre. Doctor Mev gives her the tour. 

“Until recently we primarily treated those of the village and the surrounding area. That has now changed.” 

“What happened?” 

“An increase in those seeking assistance in recovering from traumatic experiences and the injuries associated with the event.” 

“Oh?” 

“Not here. We’ll speak of this later,” Doctor Mev says, her voice low. 

An _On ol Menawi_ enters the clinic, dressed in a lab coat. Doctor Siora, presumably. 

“Doctor De Sardet?” She nods and the woman rushes over. “Doctor Siora. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Siora looks curiously at the mark on her face. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, as well. You are a fourth year resident?” She wonders if she is mis-remembering because Siora looks to be about her age. 

“Yes. In Tír Fradí, _doneigada_ begin their training young. I was my father’s _Voglendaig_ from a young age. As a result, I received my MD at the age of 22.” 

It’s very different from the practices on the continent but being determined to be skilled in a vocation and focusing on it from a young age is an idea that intrigues her. 

“You will be working under the supervision of us both. Doctor Catasach says you are skilled in magical healing?” 

She nods. “Yes. To ensure I received appropriate training he devised a self-study course specifically for me and instructed me. It was very good of him to do this.” 

“He is a good man and a better doctor,” Mev says. 

Much of her first day is getting a sense of how things run at the clinic. She shadows Siora throughout the day and is able to heal an elder’s sprained ankle; a task that fills her with excitement because she’s treating her very first patient. 

“You are naturally gifted,” Siora says as the woman walks out of the exam room. 

“Doctor Catasach told me as much, but it’s still something I’m wrapping my head around.” 

That night she returns to Doctor Mev’s home and she is pulled aside. “I do not trust that we would not be overheard by the wrong ears at the clinic. But you are a politician too and perhaps you can help our people.” 

That Doctor Mev refers to ‘our people’ sends her slightly off-guard, but her father was made _On ol Menawi_ so that must make her an Islander in her eyes? 

“What is going on with your patients?” 

“Procedures performed without consent. Strange medicines given. Some of these medicines cause infection, and these patients have required extensive treatment. One young man lost an arm; whatever was in the medicine given to him caused an infection that nearly killed him.” 

“Hikmet Hospital.” Not a question; a realization. 

“Yes. The Doneia Esgregaw have been protesting and demanding an investigation. So far these demands have been met with silence.” 

“I can arrange for a meeting with their leader. For the time being you, Siora and I should document our examinations of Hikmet Hospital patients as thoroughly as possible. I fear this will not be an easy thing to stop.” 

“For now, the Doneia Esgregaw have been spreading the word of what has happened to patients at the hospital. An attempt to keep our people from going there. Which has also meant every clinic in Tír Fradí has seen an increase in patients.” 

For the first time, she’s able to check her phone just as she’s getting ready for bed. She’s missed a few messages.

> Constantin: Cousin? 

> Constantin: I need to talk. 

> Constantin: Cousin??? 

> Constantin: Why are you ignoring me? :( 

She sighs. Yesterday she had texted Constantin, telling him not to expect instant responses because she was going to be working long hours. Apparently he has forgotten.

There’s also a text from Vasco.

> Vasco: Good morning Elizabet! I know you’re busy and won’t be offended if you cannot respond but I wanted to wish you the best of luck on your first day. Being a doctor is an amazing accomplishment so you should be proud! Can’t wait to hear about it (when you have time; don’t worry about responding right away)! 

His message is so sweet it almost makes her cry. She’s not used to sweet. Still, best respond to Constantin first.

> Elizabet: I had the first day of my residency today. Only just got off work an hour or so ago. What is the matter? 

Constantin responds right away.

> Constantin: No matter; it was important then but is no longer. 

> Elizabet: What was it? 

> Constantin: Just wondering if wearing a gold bow tie with a blue suit would look blasé. All the politicians do it; thinking they’re so clever to be dressing in our nation’s colours. 

She takes a deep breath before responding to calm herself. To demand an immediate answer to such a silly question? Knowing it was her first day on the job? It’s frustrating.

Still, it’s not easy for him. His role is a complete change to what he is used to. He must be overwhelmed and part of her job is to support him. And if supporting him is helping him choose a bow tie... well then she needs to suck it up and do it.

> Elizabet: It would have been fine. Did you wear it? 

> Constantin: I went with a pale blue bow tie. The one with the embroidered flowers. A gift from your mother I believe. 

> Elizabet: That is a fine choice as well. Are you enjoying the work? 

> Constantin: It’s fine. Mostly participating in ceremonies and listening to _Mal_ Morange. 

> Elizabet: Well, it’s a good experience, anyway. You are sure to learn a lot from a woman as accomplished as she is. 

> Constantin: I guess. I was just heading to bed; you’re texting quite late you realize? 

...She just got off work. And he didn’t have to respond right away... it’s not worth mentioning any of this to him.

> Elizabet: Sorry. Good night! 

She taps on her conversation with Vasco.

> Elizabet: Hi Vasco! I’m sorry if I’m texting too late. Just got off work. I healed my first patient today! Not a serious injury but it was such a thrill and an honour to help someone feel well again. This week will be mostly shadowing Doctor Siora but I’ve been told I will likely be assisting with minor procedures during my next week at the clinic. How is your trip with Petrus? 

> Vasco: Why apologize for texting late? If I was asleep I’d get it when I woke up. Besides, texting late is kind of our thing. ;) I’m happy to hear your first day went well. How has your anxiety been? I know we’ve never talked about it but you frequently seem like you’re anxious. But if you don’t want to talk about that we don’t have to. Trip is going well; we’ll be at the cave tomorrow. In a hotel room now. Petrus snores, by the way. 

That Vasco has noticed her anxiety is something she has mixed feelings about. It touches her that he’s asked, but she’s nervous about judgement. Her entire life she’s carefully hidden it as much as possible. It wasn’t until two years ago that she even got medication for her disorder; for so long she just fought it on her own, using a variety of coping strategies that just barely allowed her to get through the day.

Doctor Catasach encouraged her to see someone about it. And she was prescribed medication that has helped. But the shame remains; that she’s not able to manage on her own and that she’s not stronger.

> Elizabet: I was a little nervous beforehand but nothing too bad. I’m managing. You could have gotten your own hotel room, you know! 

> Vasco: Should I have not brought up your anxiety? I’m sorry. Petrus said it was best we room together in case someone from the Ordo Luminis decides to try to assassinate us. I think he’s spent a little too long in politics. 

> Elizabet: We can talk about it and I’m not offended you asked. Touched, really. But maybe it’s best to have a discussion in person? My feelings about my disorder are complicated. :( But now I’m also anxious that you’ll think less of me for it? Fuck. Shit. I’m sorry. Also, Petrus does have a point. I suppose I can be a bit too trusting. 

> Vasco: I don’t think less of you. <3 We can talk more when we see each other next. But know that I don’t think any less of you. I can only imagine how difficult it is to feel the way you must feel sometimes. 

It’s just what she needed to hear and the relief she feels is almost overwhelming.

> Elizabet: I just hated growing up how I did. It never felt right, you know? I was the court _On ol Menawi_ ; a curiosity and a freak. For most of my life I’ve wished I could be someone else. And I suppose I am now in some ways. 

> Vasco: You can be whoever you want to be now. Especially now that you’re so far away from the continent. When is your next shift, anyway? You should go to bed soon. 

> Elizabet: ...5 hours from now. 

> Vasco: Go to bed! Would it help if I called and talked to you for a few minutes? 

> Elizabet: That’d piss off Petrus won’t it? 

> Vasco: I’d go into the washroom. But also I don’t really care about pissing him off? I’d just tell him I’m talking to a beautiful woman. He’d get it. Or not? He’s a bishop, I don’t know what their deal is. 

She giggles.

> Elizabet: Still, I won’t do that to him. He was very kind to me when I was little. I’ll go to bed now, promise. Good night! 

> Vasco: Good night! 


	8. A Meeting with Siora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabet is given a new mission.

> Petrus: My child,   
>    
>  Captain Vasco and I have visited the Cave of Saint Matheus and spoke with Sister Eugenia. She told me that Bishop Domitius has been skulking around for several weeks now. While security has been informed and is removing him from the area, it appears the Mother Cardinal’s concerns about the artifacts hold merit.   
>    
>  Kind regards,   
>    
>  Bishop Petrus 

  
It’s amusing that Petrus, who is active on Twitter and reasonably savvy with technology writes text messages as if they are letters. She has a few minutes to respond before her break ends.   


> Elizabet: To say all of that is ‘great news’ feels wrong, but it is great that we have news. Does that make sense? Perhaps we should be arranging a meeting with this Bishop Domitius. Have any ideas how to make that happen? Don’t be offended if I don’t respond right away; I’m about to get back to work. 

  
And, because she has another minute, she opts to send Vasco a quick text.   


> Elizabet: Good day! I’ve got a few minutes and wanted to send you a quick text. How are things going? Petrus told me you visited the Cave of Saint Matheus today. 

  
In the midst of all of the hustle of working at the clinic, she has a few minutes to chat with Siora. “I’m also the Legate of the Congregation of Merchants. For the next year or so, anyway. One of my tasks is to find a ‘more modern’ solution to the malichor.”   
  
Siora understandably looks unimpressed by the revelation. “An absurd task. You will find nothing that the people of the continent do not already know.”   
  
“I agree. What I need is a way to convince my uncle of this fact. I’m working alongside representatives from the other nations and factions on the island. But I don’t have a representative of Tír Fradí. Would you be willing to assist me?”   
  
“Forgive my skepticism but I do not know you by anything more than reputation.”   
  
“I understand completely,” she says quickly. “Is there anything I can do to show you my intentions are good?”   
  
Siora pauses. “Unless there is an emergency, the two of us will be off work in another five hours. There is a tea shop near here that serves tea grown locally by Islander cultivators; shall we go and get a cup and chat?”   
  
“That would be very nice.”   
  
**   
  
The tea they’re served is unlike anything she’s ever seen on the continent. It’s powdered and then whisked.   
  
“This tea is very good for you,” Siora says.   
She takes a sip and discovers it is very…earthy. Not quite her preference, but it is interesting.   
  
“My father died two years ago. Several _renaigse_ from Hikmet arrived around that time under the cloak of sharing knowledge. Father, being a trusting man, showed them the plant life around my village, Vedrhais. They told him of a concoction they had been developing with other plants on the island. Invited him to try it. So, my father, honoured to be trusted to assist with their research, did so.”   
  
“What happened?”   
  
“His stomach pained him. At first, it was minor. But then, weeks after the scientists left, it grew serious. Father, who never had history of stomach trouble, developed ulcers. He bled. His temperature was high, and I know he was fighting off an infection. My mother took him to Doctor Mev, but she could not save him.”   
  
“I’m so sorry, Siora.”   
  
“My mother is _Mal_ of Vedrhais. And she is not a trusting woman. After we performed his burial rites she left to travel to Dorhadgenedu, to meet with the other _Mals_ and High King Vinbarr. The fate of my father was a familiar one. While the Doneia Esgregaw are leading the fight for justice, Mother cannot stand and watch as progress is not made. She has just ordered all Bridge Alliance scientists and soldiers off our lands.”   
  
“That seems like a reasonable course, given the circumstances,” she says carefully.   
  
“In theory, but the reality is that she has broken the terms of an agreement made long ago. They have the right to research our land. Mother’s claim that the agreement was broken when they acted against my father with violence has been rejected. I fear that soon there will be blood shed between my people and their soldiers. As a politician of the Congregation of Merchants, you are neutral. You can negotiate a ceasefire! And that is the cost of my help and my trust.”   
  
She takes a deep breath. “Do you have a sense of how close they are to hostilities?”  
  
“ _Màtir_ is awaiting a response to her final letter to Governor Burhan, demanding they leave our land until justice has been served. She will not confront them until a response has been given.”   
  
“I will need to speak with my cousin and our _Mal_. Assuming they approve of your requested course of action, we will go and meet with your mother and the citizens of Hikmet and negotiate a ceasefire.”   
  
“Thank you,” Siora says, looking deeply grateful. “I will let my mother know.” Siora pulls out an old flip phone; the sort she used back when she was a pre-teen, and starts typing out a message.   
  
“Is your regular phone not working?”   
  
“This is my regular phone.”   
  
“Oh,” she says rather dumbly.   
  
“My people are not tethered to our phones as _renaigse_ are. I would not even have one if I did not need it for work.” It is at this moment that her phone, set on the table, vibrates. She resists the urge to pick it up and Siora smirks at her. “You can check it; I will not be offended.”   
  
She does, and sees that Vasco has sent her a photo. She unlocks her phone and sees that he has sent her a selfie of himself at the Cave of Saint Matheus.   


> Vasco: The frescos were pretty interesting! 

  
“Is it important?” Siora asks.   
  
“Just a photo from a friend and colleague.”   
  
“Why would your friend need to send you a photo? Why not just show you when you see them next?”   
  
“It’s… just another way of keeping in touch I suppose. He’s probably tweeted the photo too; it’s a rather nice one.” She opens up her camera and quickly snaps a photo of her tea to send to him.   


> Elizabet: Ever had matcha? Bit strange but interesting. 

  
“What is the photo of?”   
  
“Himself at the Cave of Saint Matheus,” she says, trying to sound far less enthused than she actually is about seeing his face.   
  
Her phone vibrates again.   


> Vasco: Yeah, I keep some on hand. Don’t drink it often, though I hear it’s good for you. 

  
“Such a strange thing. Is it rude to ask to see the photo? It’s not a… sexy photo is it?”   
  
She bursts out laughing to hide the fact that her face is going bright red at the thought. “I’m sure Vasco wouldn’t mind. As we are to be working together on two fronts, you will meet him eventually.” She pulls the photo up and shows it to Siora.   
  
“A _Moridigen_?”   
  
“I’m sorry?”   
  
“Oh. That is ‘Naut’ in my language.”   
  
“Yes. He’s a pilot and advising me on matters concerning his people. Vasco is the one who flew me to Tír Fradí. While I have not known him long, he has shown himself to be an insightful and intelligent man.”   
  
Siora just gives her a look in response and she hastily changes the subject.   
  
Once she returns to Doctor Mev’s home, she gives Constantin a call.   
  
“My dearest cousin! How are you?” his voice rings out.   
  
“I’m well, Constantin. How are you?”   
  
“Well enough. Missing me already while out in the sticks?”   
  
“Oh, I always miss my favourite cousin while I’m away,” she says lightly. “But this is about a work matter.”   
  
“What is it?” Constantin asks, sounding crestfallen by the news that this is a work call and not a personal one.   
  
She explains the conflict between the Bridge Alliance and Vedrhais and Siora’s request that the Congregation act as a neutral party in negotiating a ceasefire.   
  
“Well, I am sure that will be no trouble, but I will bring it to _Mal_ Morange tomorrow and give you her response. What time can I call you?”   
  
“Um… not sure. I start work at six and didn’t get off until seven pm today. Tomorrow I start at six as well. Anytime after seven might work but if an emergency comes up I’ll be at the clinic late.”   
  
“I could just text you?”   
  
“Constantin! Do you remember any of Mr. De Courcillon’s lessons on security? Never send anything confidential by text message. Really, even speaking about this over the phone is not a great idea. Give me a call and if I miss your call, I will call you back as soon as I am able.”   
  
“You’re kind of a buzz kill, Elizabet.”   
  
“The safety and security of confidential information is important to me. This needs to be handled with discretion.”   
  
Constantin sighs. “Fine. I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

When she returns to Doctor Mev’s house late the next evening, she checks and sees several missed calls from Constantin. 

It was a bad day. She lost her first patient today; an elderly woman who went into cardiac arrest. While she only assisted Doctor Mev; she’s far from qualified to run a code herself, it still hurts. 

Speaking to Constantin might cheer her up. Deciding it’s not too late to call, she taps on his name. 

“Cousin?” 

“Hello Constantin. How are you doing?” 

“Oh, my stomach has been a bit off today. It simply must not be used to all of the delicious food we have here! It’s been years since I had last eaten fruit with any discernible colour to it.” 

“Have you contacted a doctor? What have you been taking for it?” 

“Nothing, Elizabet. It’s just an upset stomach; I’m fine. You know, I can’t believe I didn’t figure out you were in medical school with all the fussing you’ve always done over Kurt and I.” 

“Let me know if it doesn’t clear up.” 

“Yes, yes,” he says impatiently. “I spoke with _Mal_ Morange. You have approval to negotiate a ceasefire but if it becomes an open conflict, the Congregation is not to engage in hostilities against either side.” 

“Naturally. My hope is to stop a fight from occurring, not be a part of one.” 

“Was work busy? Or did you just forget to call me?” 

“It was busy,” she says quietly. 

“How many people did you save today?” 

“Not enough.” Doctor Mev told her she did well; that she handled the pressure of the situation better than many junior residents would have. That you can’t save everyone. But, still, the woman had a family. Children. Grandchildren. And tonight she thinks of them. 

“I’m sure you’ll have plenty more opportunities to fix people up; never fear! How are you and that pilot you fancy?” 

“I mean, we’ve known each other about two weeks. How much could there possibly be between us?” 

“Have you fucked him?” 

“No.” 

“You should. Or at least flirt with him a little. Send him a nude when we get off the phone.” 

“Getting sex advice from my cousin is weird.” 

Weird is putting it mildly. Constantin is like a brother. Occasionally she finds herself wishing she had female friends to confide in - and this is one of those moments. 

“So I shouldn’t coach you in how to take a proper photo?” 

She rolls her eyes. “I have it well in hand.” 

“Actually you don’t because his cock is not currently in your hands.” 

“You are the worst person.” 

When Constantin responds he is surprisingly serious. “Just... don’t ignore this? You like him. And it’s been a long time since you last liked someone. You’re allowed to have a partner, you know. Despite what happened all those years ago. You deserve to be happy.” 

“Thanks, Constantin,” she says, and she means it. His words have touched her. “It’s rather late; I suppose we should be getting to bed, shouldn’t we?” 

After hanging up she had every intention of going to bed. But then realized she hasn’t texted Vasco today. He’d wished her a good morning but it was so busy she was never actually able to respond.

> Elizabet: Sorry for not responding earlier; crazy day. What were you up to today? 

Exhaustion overtakes her and she’s asleep before he has a chance to respond to her message. 


	9. Battle of Red Spears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasco reveals something important to Elizabet and they attempt to stop a conflict.

Vasco is at the apartment when she returns following her first week at the clinic in Vígshádhír. Looking up from his book, he smiles at her. 

“How was your journey back?” 

“Traveling by carriage is still a strange thing.” 

She sits down next to him. “When would you like to see the admiral? This evening? Kurt and I are going to meet a young Coin Guard he mentored tomorrow.” 

“You only just got back. If you’d rather rest, we can go another day.” 

“I’m afraid meeting with your admiral constitutes as rest for me. Later this week I have plans to go to Vedrhais to meet my colleague, Siora and her mother, _Mal_ Bladnid. My assistance is needed to negotiate a ceasefire in a conflict between them and the Bridge Alliance. Luckily it’s not far from here; only an hour or so by carriage or bike.”

Vasco looks reluctant for some reason. “We can go tonight. She works late and will still be in her office.” 

“Would you like to come with me to Vedrhais? As a representative from another nation, Petrus is a poor choice and Aphra wouldn’t work for... obvious reasons. But I thought I’d bring you and Kurt.” 

“I can come with you.” 

***

“Is there anything I need to know about Admiral Cabral?” 

Vasco jumps at the question. “No! Why would you think that?” He says far too quickly. 

“Because she is one of the leaders of a Congregation ally and it is important I know anything pertinent prior to the meeting. What’s going on? Does she intimidate you?” 

“Never mind. Threw me off is all,” Vasco says, unable to meet her eye. 

Vasco knocks on her office door. “Who is it?” A voice rings out from the other side. 

“Captain Vasco and Elizabet De Sardet.” 

“Come in.” 

Admiral Cabral’s eyes are focused on Vasco as they walk in and sit down across from her. “Hearty winds, Captain Vasco.”

“Hearty winds, Admiral Cabral.” He doesn’t meet the woman’s gaze and the smile on the admiral’s face falls slightly. 

“You’re still angry with me for grounding you.” A statement and not a question. 

“I’m not here to argue with you regarding that matter.” He speaks coldly and still doesn’t look at her and she’s baffled by the strange dynamic. 

Admiral Cabral turns to her. “The new legate - Lady De Sardet! How are you?” The admiral extends her hand, which she shakes. 

“I am well. Call me Elizabet, please.” 

“What brings you here?” 

She would have thought Vasco would have called her beforehand to let her know but the admiral seemed surprised to see them. Briefly she waits for Vasco to speak and when he doesn’t, she does, hoping she’s not crossing any boundaries. “We’ve come on Captain Vasco’s behalf. There is some information of a personal nature that he is hoping to obtain.” 

“You are... ready to know then?” Admiral Cabral looks at Vasco, seemingly reaching a hand across the desk towards him before thinking better of it and withdrawing. 

“Yes.” Vasco is burning a hole in his lap with the intensity of his gaze. 

Admiral Cabral stands up and makes her way to a file cabinet. Unlocking it, she looks through the files before finding the one she needs. She places it on the desk in front of Vasco. “I can answer any questions you may have if you’d like to open it here. Or if you’d rather some privacy, you can call me. Or text me.” 

The notion of texting one’s superior officer is a strange one. But maybe the Nauts do things differently?

Vasco’s hands are shaking and so she reaches over to take one, giving it a squeeze. “Whatever you feel most comfortable with, Vasco,” she says quietly. 

“I - I think I’d like to look at it back at the apartment. Thank you... Admiral.” 

“Keep in touch, Vasco. You’ll be busy wandering around the island with Elizabet here but text me once in awhile? I know you’re practically glued to your phone so let me know you’re OK?” 

Vasco simply nods. “Goodbye, then,” he says and departs from the office. For a brief moment it looked as if the admiral had been moving to give him a hug before he left. 

The twenty minute walk back to the apartment is silent. Vasco walks briskly and with purpose; she’s almost jogging to keep up with him. 

Once at the apartment he sits on the couch in the sitting room and stares at the file in his hands. “Would you like some privacy?” 

Vasco shakes his head. “No. I may not open it otherwise.” 

“You don’t have to if you’re not ready. It’s here whenever you are.” 

“No. I need to do this. To know the name of my original family. The people who sold the Nauts their last Sea Given infant.” Vasco opens the file and reads it before looking up at her. “My original name was Leandre d’Arcy. The d’Arcy family of Sérène. Nobles, I suppose?” 

She knows the family. Not well but she knows them. “Yes. I must admit I had no idea they’d given a child to the Nauts.” 

“To think I spent my childhood cleaning out seat pouches when I could have been wearing silk.” 

Growing up in a wealthy family gave her many opportunities unavailable to others. But the pressures and expectations were painful. Occasionally traumatizing. It was a life she never felt she belonged to and would have traded it all away to feel as if she fit in somewhere. “Wealth opens many doors but the Sérène noble circle is small and the pressures placed on children is often cruel. Someone first tried to assassinate me when I was 12.” 

“What?!” Vasco looks horrified. 

“Kurt dealt with them. Ensured they were disarmed and had them arrested.” 

“Well... whatever. Thanks for coming with me.” 

“I knew a Bastien d’Arcy growing up. He’s a few years older. Your brother.” 

“I have a brother?” Vasco sounds shocked by the revelation. 

“We didn’t know each other well but I could try to tell you about him if you like?” That Bastien is his brother makes her stomach churn with both revulsion and sympathy. Bastien was frequently unkind to her, particularly in the aftermath of the release of her sex tape. 

“No. I fear it would reopen old wounds.” 

“If you ever change your mind, say the word... you must have some happy memories of your childhood, don’t you?” 

“I do!” He says quickly. “For instance, I remember the first time Mum took me up in a Cessna. It was just the two of us and I sat beside her as she flew. Being that high up; the sensation of complete freedom... it was remarkable. I wouldn’t trade that memory for all the gold in the world.” Vasco’s smiling now, and looks more content than she’s ever seen him. 

“That sounds amazing.” 

“It was... what did you think of the admiral?” He looks serious once more. 

She shrugs. “Seems like an intelligent and capable woman. She’s your superior officer, is she not? You seemed extremely uncomfortable in the meeting - I hope you’re not bothered that I noticed.” 

“Admiral Cabral is my mum.” He speaks so quietly and his voice breaks, as if the revelation is painful for him. 

“Oh. But you didn’t call her...” 

“I did not. Things between us have been strained for some time. Many years, really. After she grounded me two weeks ago I couldn’t go in there and treat her as family. She’s my superior officer right now.” 

She rests a hand on his knee. “Is this something you’d like to talk about?” 

He shakes his head. “Not tonight. I’m still... working out how I feel about everything. And how I’ll keep in touch with her when I’m still so upset. She told me I’m bitter. That I’m a liability.” 

“Would it help if I texted her on your behalf? She then knows you’re well but you’re not communicating with her directly.” 

“Let me think about it.” 

Learning the name of his family seems to have helped him in some ways, but has also generated new turmoil in him. She doesn’t know what he needs and doesn’t want to intrude if he’d rather process this alone. “Would you like some space? I’m... not sure how you best process things like this.” 

Vasco’s laugh has a tinge of bitterness to it. “And that, there is part of the problem. Historically I haven’t processed these things. They’ve taken root in me; bitterness blooming in my soul and turning me angry. I’ll be fine. I just need time to... figure out if I want to do anything with what I’ve learned. For tonight, I’d rather hear about your first week on the job if you’re willing to indulge me.” 

She smiles at him. “That, I can do for you.” 

The next morning before meeting Kurt, she calls Mother. Something about helping Vasco last night made her miss Mother more than usual. 

“Elizabet?” Mother says when she answers the phone. 

“Hello Mother. I wanted to check in. How are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine. The new prescriptions are helping. How are you enjoying Tír Fradí? You must be busy; I haven’t seen you post any photos on Facebook.” 

“It’s been fine. Not nearly enough time to explore leisurely but perhaps that will change eventually. I’m working with a good team of people.” 

“Constantin hasn’t called his parents. Adrien has been complaining to me about it all week. Can you ask him to call, if only for my sake? His complaining is most tiresome.” 

“I’ll talk to him. Mother, I miss you so.” 

“Your work there is important. Do not despair; we’re still talking, aren’t we?” 

“Yes, but...” she can’t say her fears aloud. That Mother will die while she’s over here. 

“It will all turn out in the end. I am... glad you are there. You will learn so much about yourself.” 

***

“I’m hoping you’ll be impressed with Reiner. He’s a good kid - talented, enthusiastic and trustworthy. Wise beyond his years,” Kurt says as they walk towards the barracks. 

Kurt introduces her to Quartermaster Manfred before launching into why they’ve come. “I’m looking for Corporal Reiner. Can you tell me what division he serves in?” 

Manfred’s face falls. “Kurt, I’m sorry to tell you this, but Reiner is dead.” 

The shocked expression on Kurt’s face is one she’s seen so rarely. He’s been rendered unable to speak. “Can you tell us what happened?” She asks. 

“He drowned in the harbour. Too much to drink, according to the autopsy.” 

“I’d like to see him,” Kurt says. 

“We have his body downstairs but there are orders not to show it to anyone...” 

“Thank you for your help today, Manfred,” Kurt says firmly before they walk away. 

“Reiner wasn’t a drinker. That’s not how he died.” 

“Agreed. They wouldn’t be keeping his body locked away if that were the case.” 

The two of them walk downstairs to a space designated as a morgue. The situation, already suspicious, grows worse when she realizes that the Coin Guard have a physician on staff who performs autopsies. 

Autopsies aren’t allowed to be performed outside of the proper facilities. Too easy to cover things up. By law, they are done by licensed professionals in hospitals. 

“Doctor? Captain Kurt and I would like to see the body of a recently deceased soldier. Reiner. Can you please let us in?” 

The doctor looks bored. “Sorry, I’m under orders not to show anyone his body.” 

She places her hands on her hips. “You do realize that autopsies are to be performed in licensed medical facilities? And that this is not a licensed facility? Doctor, all I need to do is get on the phone with the medical board and this facility will be shut down and your license will be in jeopardy. Given that most physicians would not stoop so low as to work at an illegal morgue, I imagine this is not your first infraction.” 

The doctor looks panicked. “Go in; he’s the body on the end. Please don’t report me!” 

“Thank you for, finally, being reasonable.” 

“Have I told you how handy it is that you’re a doctor?” Kurt whispers to her. 

Kurt goes in first and curses when he sees the body. Gently he lifts the blanket covering it. “So Doctor, what happened?” 

All it takes is a cursory examination to discover his cause of death. “He didn’t drown. Cause of death is blunt force trauma to the head. Additional injuries include broken ribs, a collapsed lung and dislocated shoulder. Kurt... Reiner was beaten to death.” 

“There’s something going on here.” 

“Absolutely. Had he perished in combat they wouldn’t be covering this up. Let’s have another chat with our doctor friend to see what else he knows.” 

The doctor doesn’t look up when they return to his office. “You may go now,” he says. 

“Doctor, in addition to your previously discussed conduct, you have falsified an autopsy report. A serious breach. One that will prevent you from ever practising again. Why have you done so?” 

The doctor looks petrified and looks around before speaking, his voice just above a whisper. “Because they ordered me to do so. If I didn’t it’d be me lying on that table next!” 

“What happened to him?” 

“I’m not sure of the details. I was told it was a training accident.” 

“Load of bullshit,” Kurt says under his breath. “We need to have a chat with his former lieutenant.” 

“Doctor, I would recommend resigning and finding yourself a new position before there is an investigation into the Coin Guards’ actions here,” she says just before they leave. 

Reiner was transferred to another unit shortly before his death. Something that’s been happening with surprising frequency, apparently. “We need to get to the bottom of this. Give me some time to investigate. I’m going to make sure what happened to Reiner doesn’t happen to another kid,” Kurt says as they’re walking back to the apartment. 

“However I can be of assistance, let me know and I’m happy to help.” 

“I appreciate your help, Green Blood. You didn’t have to do this; I know you’re busy and that I’m just your guard.” 

“You’re more than that to me. Kurt, you’re my friend. I’ve known you most of my life. You’ve kept me safe from assassins, taught me how to defend myself and helped me escape an arranged marriage. Whenever you need my help you’ll get it.” 

“So, you going to report that doctor?” 

“No. Coin Guard are your people. We’ve discovered some corruption and things aren’t looking good but how it’s handled is your call. So by all means, report him if you think it will help the situation. But if you don’t, I will not begrudge your discretion.” 

“Very well. Let’s see where this ends up before making a decision one way or the other.” 

***

Siora sees her approaching and sprints over. “We’re too late. _Màtir_ has left to expel the Bridge Alliance soldiers and scientists.” 

“How long ago did she leave? Perhaps we can catch up to her?” 

“An hour ago. My sister is with her.” 

“Then we must leave immediately. Lead the way.” 

“I did not think you would bring _renaigse_ with you.” 

“Thought they could be helpful. Kurt,” she points at him, “is a Coin Guard and I’ve known him since I was a young child. Vasco... well you’ve heard about him.” 

Siora quickly greets them and they head out on their way. “You’ve told her about me? Should I be flattered or insulted?” he asks under his breath. 

“Flattered.” 

They don’t make it in time. Arriving at the outpost, she sees signs of a battle and a woman resembling Siora is engaged in a fight with a soldier. 

“Eseld!” Siora screams, throwing her hands to the ground. Thick vines rip out of the ground, entangling the man, allowing the other woman to finish him off with a shot from her rifle. 

One soldier remains; a young man who is trembling and walking backwards away from Siora and Eseld. More vines wrap around his ankles, freezing him in place. “Where is my mother?” Siora angrily demands. The man tries to speak but appears to be frozen with fear. Vines wrap around his neck, beginning to strangle him. 

She can’t let this happen. 

“Siora! He’s just a young man trying to put food on his family’s table. Your conflict is with those who gave the orders, not him!” 

She glares at her but the vines around his neck are released. “Where is she?” 

“They took her inside the outpost. She was badly hurt. The captain sends all wounded to Hikmet Hospital; she’ll be transferred there prior to standing trial.” The last of the vines disappear and the man runs away. 

“Elizabet, we must attack this outpost and free my mother!” 

“I was explicitly told not to engage in combat, but I believe I can free her without spilling further blood. Transferring her to Hikmet is unlawful.” 

The four of them enter the outpost where Vasco and Kurt are relieved of their guns. Siora is looked at with the utmost suspicion. “She is with me. I am here to negotiate the transfer of an injured prisoner to the custody of Tír Fradí proper,” she says. 

The soldier snorts. “Good luck. The woman is being sent to Hikmet Hospital. Orders go far above the captain.” 

She enters the captain’s office. “What are you doing here? And why bring another one of these people?” 

“My name is Elizabet De Sardet. I’m the Legate of the Congregation of Merchants. I had been called here to negotiate a ceasefire but since that is no longer possible, I am here to ensure your prisoner is treated with the dignity she deserves.”

“She attacked us. We’re transferring her to our hospital and then she will be put on trial.” 

“Captain, the hostilities occurred on the land of Tír Fradí. Taking her to your territory is, itself, a hostile act. If you wish to settle this conflict and avoid further bloodshed, release the prisoner into my custody.” 

“And what will be done?” 

“She will receive the treatment she needs. Once she is well, she will speak for her actions within the court system of her nation.” 

“Elizabet!” Siora exclaims angrily.

She gives Siora a look, silently pleading with her not to say any more. 

“It has been some time since you have seen active conflict between your two nations. Do you really wish for this to erupt into all-out war? Because if you take your prisoner to Hikmet, that is what will happen.” 

The idea of war clearly makes the captain nervous. “Take her. I’ll tell Doctor Asili she died on the way.” He walks to the infirmary and speaks with the doctor on duty, confirming the transfer. 

“ _Màtir!_ ” Siora cries, running towards her. She’s unconscious and has a head injury, in addition to a hastily bandaged bullet wound to the arm. 

“I can call for a carriage and you and I can do what we can for her until it arrives.” 

“I can do one better,” Vasco cuts in. “Let me make a phone call. I should be able to get a helicopter here to transport her directly to Vígshádhír.” 

Siora looks over at Vasco. “Thank you,” she says before returning her focus to her mother. 

She follows Siora’s directions when it comes to the treatment of her mother, but she can tell that her mother is unlikely to recover from her injuries. The head wound is severe. But it is not her place to say anything as a first year resident and after such a brief examination. 

It only takes about half an hour for her to hear the sound of a helicopter. “That will be Gisela. Get her prepared for transport,” Vasco says. 

Once _Mal_ Bladnid and them are in the helicopter and equipped with headsets, it takes off. “Should be about twenty minutes to Vígshádhír,” Gisela says. 

“Thank you. We all appreciate your willingness to come out here.” 

“No worries. Admiral Cabral told me it would be a good training exercise. Still apprenticing. But don’t worry; I know how to fly this thing.” 

“I will be staying with _Màtir_ , Elizabet. I know I promised to help you but she needs me.” 

“I would expect no less, Siora. You need to be with her and I will see you again next week when I’m back on-shift.” 

“What did you mean that _Màtir_ would face trial in Tír Fradí?” Siora asks as they get her mother settled in the clinic. 

“It was a calculated risk. She broke no laws from what you’ve told me, especially give that she had spoken with your people’s council. Unless it was found that she attacked without giving her order to expel them from your land, she would not face any consequences. The captain was unaware of this.” 

“Not that it matters...” 

Siora knows her mother’s injuries are almost certainly fatal. She places a hand on her shoulder. “I’ve let Eseld know and she is on her way. We will do the best we can for her here.” 

“Get in touch if you need anything. Even if it is just to talk. My phone is always on.” 

She gives her a sad smile. “Of course it is; you are a _renaigse_.” 

Vasco and Kurt are waiting outside. “Gisela has offered to bring us back to New Sérène. Is that where you’re headed?” 

“I believe it’s where I’ll need to be; we need to meet with Aphra and Petrus to properly discuss what they’ve been working on.” 

That night, after everyone has left or gone to bed, she sits up with Vasco. “You called Admiral Cabral, didn’t you?” 

“Yes.” 

“It was good of you to do that for Siora and her mother. Did it cost anything? Allow me to cover any costs.” 

“It was no big deal. I’d have flown us myself if she would let me do so. And, it wouldn’t have cost anything. Like Gisela said, it was a training exercise. Gisela is not yet qualified to transport passengers or patients on her own. I supervised her.” 

“Was that your idea or the admiral’s?”

“Mine. Was told it was clever which means we may be able to pull it off a few more times in a pinch.” Vasco sighs. “She’s not going to recover is she? I saw it in Siora’s eyes.” 

“I doubt it. There are treatments that can be tried but...” 

“Shit.” Vasco pulls out his phone and types. 

“Tweeting?” 

“Texting my mum. Thanking her again for her help.” He receives a response quickly and it warms her to see him smile when he reads it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things I had to change within the context of a modern AU is how Vasco was raised. So Admiral Cabral is his adoptive mother, and part of him making peace with the life he has is the two of them learning how to communicate and give one another what they need as mother/son.


	10. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasco asks Elizabet out on a date.

“So, what are things looking like since we met last?” 

Her, Kurt, Petrus, Aphra and Vasco are sitting around the dining room at the apartment. In the centre of the table is a charcuterie board that they’re all picking at as they talk. 

“I’ve reached out to a few former colleagues of mine. None of them knew anything but seemed uncomfortable with my questions,” Aphra says. 

“Which means they know something but won’t talk about it,” Kurt says bluntly. 

“That was the conclusion I’d made.” 

“I’d looked into Dr. Asili’s history during one of my breaks last week. It’s all clean; not even a hint of misconduct. Whatever is going on there is well hidden and possibly even with _Mal_ Burhan’s approval,” Elizabet says. 

“One of us could find ourselves injured and sent to Hikmet Hospital? I’d take one for the team and shoot myself in the foot with a nail gun or something,” Vasco says with a grin before popping a piece of meat into his mouth. 

“That will not be necessary,” she says quickly and firmly. “Besides, you would not be hospitalized for that unless you were really foolish and waited days, allowing an infection to set in. I suspect patients who are treated and released immediately are not targets of whatever is going on there.” 

“Does that mean you’d doctor me up if I took a nail to the foot?” Vasco says, as if enjoying the idea. 

“If you happened to be in Vígshádhír, then yes, your injury might possibly be thrown my way. But none of us would do something so absurd as to take a nail to the foot _on purpose_ , would we?” She looks at Vasco in particular. 

“I suppose not. I’m sure you’ll end up tending to me eventually, anyway.” She thinks Vasco is far too eager about the prospect of it.

“If you want to play doctor with her, all you need is ask and she’d probably humour you,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes. 

“How about we return to the task at hand?” She says loudly as she looks over at Petrus who appears to be silently praying and trying desperately to ignore the turn this conversation has taken. 

“I’ve been told it would be worthwhile to speak with the Doneia Esgregaw about what has been going on. This is something we should look at doing as soon as possible. I can send an email to their _Mal_ and see about arranging a meeting.” She turns to Kurt. “Have you discovered anything more in your investigations?” 

“Nothing about the cargo that was shipped. Egon is active here in New Sérène and harassing merchants. I dealt with a group of them last week; they’ve been arrested but they’re not talking.” 

“And what about your investigations into what happened to Reiner?” 

“There’s a secret training camp out in the woods. I had to ask around; it isn’t common knowledge. It could be in place to train recruits in very specific forms of combat. Would you come with me to the camp?” 

“We can add it to the list of tasks for this week.” 

“Vasco and I have found some interesting online content published by the Ordo Luminis.”

“Oh?”

“Religious propaganda. Aimed specifically at the natives. Apparently they’re hoping to sway them away from their own beliefs through the use of propaganda and brain washing.” 

“It’s just foul stuff,” Vasco adds. 

“So we’re looking at a cult as opposed to traditional Verum?” 

“Quite possibly. With Inquisitor Aloysius at the head of it. Bishop Domitius is his lackey,” Petrus says. “Unfortunately, their actions are not yet against the law - unless we find proof they are harming their converts.” 

“So he’s indoctrinating people. What if it’s a person or small group of people indoctrinated who make an attempt to steal the artifacts of Saint Matheus? They know we know that they are poking around. A discreet group of civilians would be less suspicious.” 

“It would be a clever strategy. I’ll reach out to Sister Eugenia,” Petrus says. 

She’s drained by the end of their meeting. The team all go their separate ways and she makes her way to her bedroom in order to lie down and try to unwind a little. 

Her anxiety is just terrible this evening. Likely a product of being ripped into so many different directions. It’s difficult to believe that earlier today she was negotiating the release of Siora’s mother. How will she manage an entire year at this pace? 

“Elizabet?” She can hear Vasco calling to her from the other side of the door. 

“Come in!” 

Vasco walks in and stands at the end of the bed. “Am I intruding? I’m sorry if I am. I was wondering if you’d care for some company?” 

She plasters on a false smile and pats on the bed. “Join me?” He slips his shirt over his head and slides under the covers, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“How do you like politics?” She asks, trying to sound light and not completely overwhelmed. 

“As dangerous as flying through a storm but not half as fun.” 

“That sounds about right. I’d rather be in an operating room than a ballroom.” 

“Why aren’t you? Forgive me if it’s too personal but couldn’t you have refused the appointment?” 

“I begged Mother to tell me she wouldn’t hate me if I refused. She responded by promising that I would get a residency position. In the end it was my professor, Doctor Catasach who arranged for me to work part time alongside Doctor Mev. All my life I was raised to place duty above all else. My life - and career, belongs to my uncle. Besides, Constantin needs my support and I am in a position to help my people.” 

“Sounds an awful lot like you’re convincing yourself to do something you desperately don’t want to do.” 

“I’ll do some good, Vasco. And it’s only a year.” 

He sighs and kisses her cheek. “Do you have a few hours free this week?” 

“I should. Why?” 

“Want to grab dinner?” 

She turns and looks at him. “Are you asking me out on a date?” 

“Well, we are cuddling in your bed so I thought I probably had a decent shot at getting a date...” 

Nobody has ever asked her out on a proper date before. That he’s asked makes her heart flutter. “I’d like that very much. Where shall we go?” 

“Well, as I’m sure you saw when you were scrolling through several years worth of tweets, I like food. Not the ridiculous molecular gastronomy stuff, but traditional food cooked in family-owned restaurants. No liquid nitrogen anywhere near my food.” 

She... doesn’t know much about food. Only that she doesn’t know how to cook. They always had a personal chef prepare meals. “I don’t know why liquid nitrogen would be used in a kitchen but that sounds nice to me if you know a place.” 

“There’s a Naut-owned restaurant near a beach just out of town that specializes in fish caught the day they are served. It’s very good. And the owner is fond of whiskey and keeps several good bottles on hand.” 

“You’re a whiskey drinker?” 

“I am.” 

She smiles. “So am I. As the foodie between us you’ll make sure I don’t lead myself astray when we eat?”

“There’s not a bad thing on the menu there, I promise.” 

“So do you just eat in restaurants or do you know how to cook?” 

“I haven’t had a ton of time to cook these last few years on account of being on the road all the time but I can cook. Apparently I’m good at it if my mum and friends are to be trusted.” 

“Would you object to cooking me something sometime? I’d offer to do the same but I’m liable to poison you. The cooks at home learned to kick me out of the kitchen. I can brew potions and other remedies but ask me to cook a chicken and it’ll be burned black and raw in the middle.” 

“I can cook for you. Am I allowed to use the kitchen here? I know Judy cooks meals for us. Obviously I’d clean up after myself.” 

Judy manages the household, which includes preparing meals. 

“I don’t see why not. Just give her a head’s up and I’m sure she will be happy to have one less thing to do.” 

“So... we’ve got a date planned and I’ve still got my arms full of you...” Vasco speaks awkwardly and more nervously than she’s used to. Normally she’s the nervous one. 

“Well observed,” she says lightly. 

“We’re going about things rather backwards. Would you rather I take my leave or...” 

She doesn’t want him to leave. Not if he wants to stay with her. She runs her fingers through his hair. “I don’t mind backwards if you don’t.” 

“Backwards is fine. We’ll go at your pace, Elizabet. Assuming you still have interest in my company after having dinner with me. Perhaps I’ll be a terrible conversationalist and you’ll discover I’m only good enough to warm your bed.” 

“As if that’s likely. We’ve talked enough these last few weeks for me to know you’re smart and a good conversationalist. Plus you’re pretty hot.” 

“So if the date is a disaster I still might get laid at least a couple times?” 

“Obviously.” 

Vasco chuckles and then grows serious again. “I mean it, though. Whatever this is and whatever it becomes, I want you to be comfortable. We don’t need to rush anything. You’ve got a lot on your plate and we don’t need to jump into bed.” 

“You’re already in my bed,” she teases. 

“You know what I meant.” 

“But so do you. I know things have changed so much in your life and that it is not an easy thing for you.” 

“I’m managing. Getting used to it. There are a few advantages to being grounded, at least. I’ve got a really nice view of a beautiful woman right now.” 

“Does that line work frequently?” 

“Not sure. Only used it on you. It’s the truth, though; not flattery.” 

Nobody outside family has ever called her beautiful before him. Pretty, yes (Mateo, who insists on calling her ‘pretty girl’ all these years later comes to mind), but never beautiful. 

“You’re rather sweet, you know.” 

“Not right now. Just truthful.” 

But he is sweet. He texts her good morning and good night, even if she’s been busy all day and hardly able to write more than one or two words back. He cuddles with her with no expectation of anything more. And he’s asked her on a proper date. 

“How is your anxiety?” He asks suddenly. 

“Better than it was earlier. I’m starting to calm down. But I’m overwhelmed.” 

“You have a lot weighing on you. How can I be most helpful when you’re feeling unwell?” 

“Touch has always helped. Mother used to cuddle with me and tell me a story when I was little. Talking helps too. When things are especially bad I do have medication I can take.” 

“OK. I’ll do my best if you ever need me.” 

“Would you stay with me tonight?” He’s so warm and his presence against her is a comfort she sorely needs. 

“I can stay.” 

“Can I ask you a question?” She sits up and looks at him. 

“Sure.” 

“You don’t have any tattoos on the left half of your chest. Any particular reason?” 

“I’m saving that spot to tell a very specific story.” 

“How delightfully mysterious,” she says as she traces the lines of his tattoos with her finger. 

***

As they walk along the beach towards the restaurant he takes her hand. Tentative, almost nervously and as he does it he looks up at her questioningly. As if to silently ask if this is appropriate. She smiles at him and he relaxes visibly. 

They’re seated at a table on the beach, the smell of sea salt filling the air. The waves crashing against the shore and the cry of sea gulls is the soundtrack to the evening. 

Vasco orders the seared tuna; her the bouillabaisse. They both order whiskey - a brand Vasco recommends that she’s never had before. It’s late enough that the sun is hanging low in the sky. 

“It’s a lovely night,” Vasco says. 

“It is. Not too hot and the breeze is refreshing.” With it being the middle of summer, the days are often terribly hot. “Do you prefer warm weather or cold?” 

“Warm. The cold isn’t too bad so long as you’re dressed for it but de-icing a plane and dealing with snow and ice is a pain. You?” 

“I’ve never been anywhere especially cold. Sérène gets snow once in awhile but it never stays longer than a few days. So hot weather by default I suppose. How cold is the coldest place you’ve been?” 

“I went up north once. So far up north that people don’t live there permanently. It’s all Bridge Alliance scientists in metal bunkers. It was just me and my co-pilot so I flew there and helped unload the cargo. Ended up giving myself frostbite. Highly recommend avoiding that by the way. My eyelashes froze and the wind made my eyes water... and then the tears froze to my face.” 

She shudders involuntarily thinking about it and Vasco laughs. “It was interesting. But I’m in no hurry to repeat the experience.” 

“I have so many questions about your life.” 

Vasco gestures at her in invitation. “How old were you when you first piloted a plane?” 

“16. It was a Cessna so a very small plane. Mum was with me. I’d been training for a number of years before that, though. May I ask you a question?” 

“Of course; it’s only fair.” 

“What’s it like to drive?” 

“I wouldn’t know; I don’t actually know how. Kurt generally drove us anywhere we needed to go so you’d have to ask him. He’s fond of driving. I expect the technology in a car must have some similarities to the technology in a plane, though?” She pauses. “You can’t answer that can you?” 

“I cannot.” 

“What is your island like? Is that where you grew up?” 

“I moved to New Sérène when I was 15. Mum was promoted to Admiral and sent there and as her son I was sent along with her. Something I was very angry about. It separated me from my friends. My boyfriend. Everything I’d ever known. I like the city now but loathed it for years. But now when I return to our island I feel like a guest. It’s not home anymore. Strange how that works.” 

“It must have been hard being away from your boyfriend.” 

Vasco sighs. “That was a shitty year. At the time of her promotion I was still recovering after being shot. Stuck at home in pain, not able to go out with my friends or swim at the beach with Leo, and then to find out I’m moving across the sea? I was furious. Took it out on her - even more than I ever had previously. She’d been happy to be returning to New Sérène; she’d been stationed here in the years before I was born and missed it, but my anger really dampened her excitement. Leo and I tried to make it work. We spoke on the phone. I texted him with my shitty flip phone. But distance is hard on a couple, let alone two teenagers, so it ended eventually. Amicably, at least.” 

“Do you keep in touch at all?” 

Vasco shakes his head before taking a sip of his drink. “No. He’s not active online and when I’ve asked around nobody knows where he is. I hope he’s well but it’s been a long time since we last talked.” 

Their food arrives and the conversation eventually slows. “Always a sign of a good meal when nobody speaks,” Vasco says. 

“This is truly wonderful. Thank you for bringing me here.” 

“The recipes have been passed down through generations of Nauts. The very same ones used hundreds of years ago.” 

“Though I suspect the methods of preparation have changed a little.” 

“That they have.” 

When their plates are cleared, Vasco asks her another question. “When did you decide you wanted to be a doctor?” 

While the truth is she was always interested in science - particularly anatomy and alchemy, there’s a specific moment she learned it was her calling. “I discovered I could heal with my magic after taking a minor wound during a spar with Constantin. Closed it up just by willing it to do so. It was remarkable to watch, though Constantin nearly passed out. Don’t tell him I told you so; he’d deny it.” 

“My understanding is that it normally takes a fair bit of training to get to that level and you did it with none. That is impressive.” 

She blushes. “I do have a scar from it.” 

“Oh, I take it back, then. No talent whatsoever,” he says sarcastically and she giggles. “Got any good stories about fixing people up?” 

“Not really. I’ve told you a little about work at the clinic but I’m still early in my training. Can’t deal with anything serious on my own.” 

“So if someone over there dropped unconscious due to a cardiac arrest would you be allowed to act?” 

“Absolutely; that would be an emergency situation and my intervention could be the difference between someone living or dying. But that’s far different from performing a procedure on my own at the clinic.” 

“Ever had an emergency situation like that? Someone choking or passing out in public?” 

“Not yet. But if I ever do I’m ready to jump in.” 

For the first time in weeks her responsibilities to New Sérène and the continent aren’t weighing on her. And it feels really nice. Vasco insists on paying for dinner (“I asked you, so let me take care of it and you can get the next one”), and they go for a walk along the beach. 

“Would you believe this is the first date I’ve ever been on?” 

“What?” Vasco exclaims, the shock in his voice evident. 

“Well, after my reputation was... sullied, no noble of my station wanted me for anything more than a lay, and commoners figured they couldn’t actually date me so... I spent nights with people but never evenings.” 

“So as a Naut, am I allowed to date you? Or is your uncle going to put a hit out on me?” 

“I don’t actually give a shit what my uncle thinks about my love life anymore. Had a commoner just asked me, I would have said yes if I liked them. But I’m glad they didn’t because I like walking on this beach with you.” Vasco squeezes her hand. “As for my uncle... well... he’s a jerk but I don’t think he’d actually kill you. Cast me out of the family more likely.” 

“That’s not great, either.” 

“Mother wouldn’t cut me out of her life. Nor would Constantin. All it would mean is that I would actually need to work instead of choosing to work and I wouldn’t have to endure dinners where my aunt and uncle belittle everyone else at the table. In many ways things would be easier. Are Nauts discouraged from dating outsiders?” 

“It’s certainly more common for Nauts to do so now than it was even a decade ago. But it can be difficult to maintain a relationship.” 

“I have a friend who is a Naut back in Sérène who married an outsider. They have a son together. But when she got sick I think he transferred to a position that would allow him to remain in Sérène most of the time. Would your mum disapprove of us?” 

“Well she grabbed your card out of my coat pocket so I imagine she assumes we’ve already knocked boots at least a few times.” 

“Knowing that and approving are two different things.” 

Vasco wraps an arm around her. “True. Mum tends to keep her cards close to her chest. She’s good at hiding her feelings when she wants to. I can’t help but feel as if whatever she sent me off to do is not just because I’ve been a bitter asshole these last few years. Which is a very roundabout way of saying I don’t have the slightest idea how she feels about the situation.” 

“She’s not an outwardly affectionate woman, is she?” 

Vasco’s laugh is almost bitter. “No. Not at all. She’d give me a hug every so often if I asked but I always needed more than that.” 

“You’re very different in the way you express that you care for someone,” she says. Vasco’s very physically affectionate - something she hadn’t expected when she first met him. 

“Yes. So, how do you know a Naut?” He asks, changing the subject. 

“Mateo got me out of a bind a number of years ago. I’m very grateful to him and we kept in touch.” 

“Name doesn’t ring a bell but there are a lot of us out there. Do you know what he does?” 

“Something to do with navigation. He’s never given me the details.” 

“Ah. I know what he does.” 

“But you won’t tell me, will you?” 

“Trade secret, my dear.” 

As they walk back to the apartment she feels content - even excited. It’s been a nice evening and the time spent with Vasco has only solidified how she feels for him. “Would you like to do this again?” 

“Without a doubt. Would you like to plan our next outing?” 

That he would like to go out on another date with her makes her almost giddy with joy. Still, she tries to hide it and remain casual. “I can do that. How do you feel about hiking?” 

“I love hiking.” 

“I’ll find us a trail, then. Pick up a bottle of wine and some food and we can settle somewhere with a view and have a picnic.” 

“Sounds lovely.” They arrive out in front of the apartment. “If I weren’t living here this is where we’d be saying goodnight,” Vasco says.

“How would you say goodnight to me if you were?” 

In the dim light of the street lamps she sees him smile. “Like this.” Stepping closer to her, he puts his hands on her cheeks and kisses her. Not a heated kiss, but one that is tender, almost chaste. All too quickly his lips leave hers. 

“Maybe you could say goodnight to me again?” She says almost breathlessly. Instantly, his lips are on hers again. She wraps her arms around him and deepens the kiss, breathing heavily when they finally break apart. “Would you hold me tonight? Or would that be cruel? I don’t want to be a tease...” 

“I’d like that very much, Elizabet.” 

***

On the surface the training camp seems like an ordinary facility. There are firing ranges, hand-to-hand combat is being taught and there’s what looks to be a rather difficult obstacle course at the camp. 

Captain Rolf and his lieutenants paint a pretty picture of the camp. None of them are willing to talk. Kurt leans over and whispers in her ear. “I’m going to ask for a tour; you and the pilot start talking to recruits. Find one that’ll talk.” She nods in affirmation. 

A recruit named Wilhelm is willing to talk. “We know Reiner didn’t die in an accident. What’s really going on here?” 

Wilhelm looks nervous but speaks. “This is supposed to be a training camp for the Guard’s elite. That’s what we’re told every day. But in reality, it’s hell. It’s more torture than anything else.”

The very idea of it horrifies her but she forces herself to remain calm. “As for Reiner, do you know what happened to him?” 

“Yes. One day he just couldn’t stand it anymore. He disobeyed orders, he fought back and people got hurt. That’s when things blew up. They summoned him for night training.”

“What does that entail?”

“The weakest serve as punching bags for the others, who are encouraged to beat them. If we refuse, we too become the targets. So we join in and strike. If you’re looking to punish Reiner’s murderer, start with me. We all have his blood on our hands.” 

Before she can say another word, Kurt returns with Captain Rolf and the lieutenants and thanks them loudly for the tour. “Shall we leave?” He asks her. 

Understanding his intentions, she agrees. “Thank you for your time, everyone. Take care,” she says and they depart. 

“Wilhelm has spoken,” she says once they’re outside the camp. “He said the recruits go through hell. They are humiliated, bullied and forced to spy on each other. It is essentially torture. Reiner wouldn’t stand for these methods so he rebelled and was summoned for ‘night training’. I’m so sorry. I’m at a loss for words. Did you find anything else out?” 

Kurt looks stricken by the revelation. “I scouted out the site. There are two parts of the barracks we should look at more closely. Rolf’s quarters and the basement, which they refused to open for me.” 

“We should also find out where this night training takes place.” 

“Yes. I wouldn’t want other young recruits to lose their lives tonight. Especially Wilhelm.” 

Kurt paces nervously at their camp as they wait for nightfall. “I should go in alone. They’re armed and will shoot at us if we’re caught. It’s too dangerous.” 

“Kurt, you know I can set up a shield using my magic. I’ll keep Vasco and I covered.” 

His attention turns to Vasco. “Pilot, you know anything about fighting? You carry a pistol but that doesn’t mean you know how to use it.” 

Vasco rolls his eyes at the implication that he doesn’t know how to use the gun at his hip. “I know how to shoot, yes. And stab,” he says, lifting his dagger off his belt and showing it to Kurt. I know how to throw a damn good punch as you saw with our friend Inquisitor Aloysius. And, as it happens, I have quite an obscure skill that none of them will be expecting.” 

Kurt looks skeptical. “And what would that be?” 

Vasco reaches into his bag and pulls out a case, opening it to reveal several throwing knives and a small vial. “Normally just a fancy party trick but coat them in that poison and I can down a man in two minutes, regardless of where they get hit. Say the word and I’ll bring them along.” 

“You talk a big game, Pilot.”

Without another word, Vasco takes one of the knives in-hand and points at a branch of a tree several metres away. “It’ll hit that branch,” he says. Concentrating, he aims and throws the knife, which hits its mark. “So, bring them along?” He asks, giving Kurt a pointed look. 

“I don’t want any of the recruits to be hurt if we can avoid it.” 

“We’ll do our best, Kurt,” she says. 

***

Polaroid photographs of previous ‘night trainings’ are pinned all over the basement wall. The room reeks of blood and death and they find several dead bodies hidden behind several crates in a corner. “We need to put a stop to this,” Kurt says angrily. He stops in front of a note on the wall and rips it down. “Wilhelm has been called for night training. Tonight. They’ll kill him.” 

“Does it say where?” She asks. 

“A clearing just outside the camp.” 

“Then we go now. Rolf can wait.” 

Vasco pulls out his pistol as they approach the circle of recruits. Wilhelm is in the middle, his face bloodied and his body wavering, as if he’s struggling to remain vertical. “Stop!” Kurt shouts. Luckily they stop and stare at the three of them. “You’ve been given bad orders. Where is your honour? Beating a man to death? This is not what we are about!” 

“We won’t let you kill this boy like you killed Reiner!” 

“You shouldn’t be here,” the lieutenant says, “guards - shoot the intruders!” 

Several pistols are now aimed at them and she casts a shield spell to protect the three of them. “Do you know what happens to those who die in this regiment?”

“Did you recruits leave your families to be lynched and thrown into a ditch?” Kurt adds. 

“Surrender to us now and none of you will face punishment. It is your captain and lieutenants we are looking to arrest,” she adds. 

“Traitors! Cowards! Deserters!” The lieutenant yells as she aims her rifle. Before she can fire it, Kurt rushes her, knocking her off her feet and disarming her. “You are under arrest, Lieutenant.” He says as he pulls her arms behind her back, handcuffing her. 

After a moment the recruits disperse and she rushed towards Wilhelm. “I’m a doctor and you are wounded. Can I look you over?” She asks as she helps him to the ground. He nods. Casting a quick spell, she determines that he has a cracked cheekbone, and has taken a number of hard blows to his abdomen. Luckily, there does not appear to be any serious internal injuries. “I can heal your cracked cheekbone, but you will be sore for several weeks with the other injuries you’ve suffered. You’ll need to ice them and take it easy. You’re lucky it isn’t worse.” 

“I thought I was a goner,” he says. 

“We weren’t going to let that happen to you,” Kurt says. 

She places her fingers on his cheek and concentrates, sending healing magic into his body and mending the cracked bone. He winces as she works. “All done. Can you stand up?” His legs are unsteady but he manages to stand up. “Stay out of sight while we deal with your superior officers.” 

The three of them confront Rolf. “You’re torturing your recruits and ordering them to attack each other!” Kurt says, the disgust in his voice evident. “How could you do this?” 

“You know that this is how the best soldiers are made! Recruits, kill the traitors!” 

A small group of soldiers turn towards them, gun in hand. “Are you really going to obey this man?” Kurt asks them. 

“We rescued Wilhelm. He was being beaten to death on the order of this man,” she says, “is this what you were promised when you were recruited?” 

The strategy works and the soldiers drop their weapons. “No. No. Honour and glory,” one of them says before they drop their guns and raise their arms in surrender. 

Kurt turns to Rolf. “Now that you no longer have your lackeys, you’ll need to get your hands dirty,” he taunts. 

“I’ve dreamt of shutting that big mouth of yours for so long.” 

Rolf and the remaining lieutenant fire at them, and the three of them dive out of the way and take cover behind a large metal barrel nearby. “Cover me and I’ll deal with the lieutenant,” Vasco says and Kurt nods. She casts a shield over Vasco and Kurt raises his rifle up over the barrel and fires in the direction of Rolf and the lieutenant. Vasco moves stealthily into position, coats one of his knives with poison, aims and throws it. 

The knife hits its mark, embedding itself in the thigh of the lieutenant who curses in pain. Rolf looks at the injury and laughs mockingly. “That the best you can do, Kurt? Throwing knives? You and your people are better off in a circus. Leave the real fighting to men like us.” 

Vasco returns to their side just as the two of them start firing in their direction once more. “That did nothing, Pilot! You just pissed him off!” 

“Two minutes,” is all Vasco says in response. 

“Not sure how much longer this barrel will hold up under their assault,” Kurt says in response. 

“When their magazines are empty we should attack,” she says. 

It turns out they don’t need to wait. The lieutenant crumples to the ground without warning and Rolf screams his name, giving the man a kick in an attempt to rouse him. The distraction gives Kurt the opening he needs to fire, hitting Rolf several times in the chest and arm. “Bandage him up for me, Green Blood? This man needs to live to stand trial.” 

“Will do, Kurt.” 

Kurt kicks Rolf’s gun away from him and handcuffs him. “You’ll be court martialed for what you’ve done here, Rolf.” She gets to work stopping the bleeding and bandaging his wounds while Vasco walks over and pulls his knife out of the dead lieutenant’s thigh, cleaning it off on the man’s pant leg. “Look at that; not just a circus act,” Vasco quips to nobody in particular. 

“He’s out of immediate danger but should be transported to a hospital,” she says once she’s finished. 

Kurt puts Wilhelm in charge until his colleagues arrive to dismantle the camp and, satisfied that the situation has been dealt with, the three of them leave. 

It’s late when the three of them make it back to camp. “I’ll be speaking with a colleague of mine - Sieglinde, about this,” Kurt says before retreating into his tent, leaving her and Vasco alone. 

The events of the day overwhelm her; the knowledge that a man nearly died because he had the courage to assist them is deeply upsetting. She tries so hard to hide her tears, but Vasco hears her whimper and is next to her immediately. “We saved lives today. Not just Wilhelm’s. Take comfort in that, Elizabet,” he whispers in her ear as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. 

“Was that the first time you’ve killed someone?” 

“No. I was 17 when a couple of men tried to rob me in New Sérène. They pulled a gun so I tackled the man holding it, grabbed the gun and... well...” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It was my life or his. The rest of them ran, luckily so I only had to deal with one of them. Messed me up for a bit though. I’ve... had to take other lives since then. You?” 

“I’ve never killed anyone before. Kurt trained me well and I’m prepared to defend myself if necessary but my preference is to use my magic to heal or protect. Are you OK? After what you had to do?” 

Vasco gives her a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be fine. If I find it is affecting me I’ll go and speak to someone, I promise.” 

“Poor Kurt. What we saw here...” 

The next morning they start making their way to New Sérène. Once they return she will need to grab a carriage to Vígshádhír. “Would you like to plan a hike for shortly after I return to New Sérène?” She asks Vasco. 

“Sounds lovely. I can’t wait.” 

“While you’re gone I plan to speak with Sieglinde. I’ll see what she knows about those assault rifles.” 

“An excellent idea. I’ve sent an email to _Mal_ Daren of the Doneia Esgregaw to inquire about a meeting to speak about Hikmet Hospital. With luck, she will respond and we can arrange a meeting or phone call. How about you, Vasco?” 

“Is there anything you need of me in particular? I’ve been continuing to keep an eye on the Ordo Luminis’ online presence. I thought I would travel to San Matheus to visit a few friends at their port and see if they’ve heard anything about them.”

“That is a good idea.” 

Vasco waits with her for her carriage. “You’ll be careful with your investigations?” 

“I always am. You need not worry about me.” 

“Yet I do. If you need to talk about... anything, call me? If I can’t answer right away I’ll call you as soon as I am able.” 

Vasco takes her hands in his and gives her a kiss. “I am fine but that is something I will keep in mind. Focus on your work this week and do not worry about anything else.” When the carriage driver calls for her Vasco gives her a lingering hug and one more kiss. “Get as much sleep as you are able, Elizabet.” 

She smiles at him. “I’d say I will but I know I won’t be getting much of it.” 

As she departs towards Vígshádhír to do the work she’s meant to do, a sense of calm, belonging and satisfaction settles over her.


	11. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations about a patient panics Elizabet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: panic attack

The email from _Mal_ Daren comes late at night.

> We do not allow _renaigse_ to enter our village. If you wish to speak, it will be done over a secure phone line.

An emergency at work kept her there late and she had just returned to Doctor Mev’s home a few minutes ago. She decides to respond immediately.

> That is not a problem; my colleagues and I have every intention of respecting your privacy. We can schedule a call this week, though to warn you, I am working as a resident in Vígshádhír which means this week my schedule could be unpredictable. Assuming there is no emergency, after 8 pm should work tomorrow.

She gets a response quickly.

> I will call you on your mobile phone at 8:30 tomorrow evening.

The next day is the first she’s seen Siora since the conflict between her mother and the Bridge Alliance soldiers. Her mother is still at the clinic in an induced coma - an effort to allow the swelling in her brain to subside. “How are you holding up?” She asks.

“It is difficult. Either myself or Eseld are with _Màtir_ at all times. But I have my responsibilities here too.” Siora looks just exhausted and when she speaks it is very clinical, as if she’s been practicing what to say when people ask after her. 

“I’ve got a call this evening. With our... contact,” she says carefully and Siora brightens just a little. 

“That is good. They will have more information about what is happening.” 

Another former patient from Hikmet Hospital comes in today. Not an islander but a Naut - a woman by the name of Iria. Doctor Mev briefs her and instructs her to take notes. 

“Gastrointestinal distress, infection at the IV site and pain in the extremities. She was released from hospital three weeks ago following surgery to repair a broken arm.” 

“When did these new symptoms first appear?” She asks. 

“Two weeks ago I started having difficulty after I ate anything too heavy. It’s now worse and I’m having trouble whenever I eat anything. This morning I woke up and my feet were so sore I could hardly get out of bed. The doctor at port had me flown here when he found out where I’d come from.” 

“Sepsis could be the cause of your gastrointestinal issues but the pain in your feet is a mystery,” Doctor Mev says. 

She has an idea. One so improbable she is almost reluctant to bring it up. The malichor. Nauts are immune and always have been but the symptoms Iria is experiencing match those Mother had before being diagnosed. 

“This may be a strange question but how long have you been a Naut?” Doctor Mev gives her a strange look but allows her to continue. 

“A decade. I joined at the age of 18.” 

“Had you experienced these sorts of symptoms prior to joining the Nauts?” 

“Never.” 

“We should draw some blood,” she says to Doctor Mev, knowing she would have diagnosed the woman’s sepsis magically and wouldn’t have done so. Doctor Mev nods and gestures to her. Carefully, she draws the woman’s blood and leaves the room. 

“What are your suspicions, Doctor De Sardet?” Doctor Mev says once she’s left the room as well. 

“No longer a suspicion. A diagnosis,” she holds up the vial so it catches the light, revealing the black blood. “Malichor,” she says gravely. 

Doctor Mev’s eyes widen. “Nauts do not get the disease. Only those from the continent.” 

“This might be the first case ever seen in a Naut. I do not think she caught it naturally.” 

“Hikmet Hospital,” Doctor Mev says, finishing her thought. 

“She will need to be given the news and begin treatment. Doctors on the continent are better versed in treatment methods for the disease so she may be better to transfer to a hospital on Gacane.” 

Briefly she thinks of Vasco and imagines it being him who was infected and she shudders, forcing the thought from her mind. 

“Whatever was given to her was also given to islanders who sought treatment at the hospital. Only they didn’t catch the illness itself,” Doctor Mev says. 

“But often developed an infection at the site of injection. Just like our patient.” 

“Document this thoroughly, Doctor De Sardet. I expect we will need these files when the _renaigse_ responsible are caught.” 

She lowers her voice. “I have a call tonight with _Mal_ Daren. 8:30 pm.” 

Doctor Mev looks pleased. “Good. See if Siora is willing to join you. Do not reveal specifics but do tell her that we’ve seen patients at the clinic exhibiting troubling symptoms.” 

That evening her and Siora sit in her bedroom and when _Mal_ Daren calls, she puts the phone on speakerphone. “It is a privilege to speak with you, _Mal_ Daren. I am here with my colleague from the clinic, Doctor Siora.” 

“Daughter of Bladnid?” 

“Yes. It is an honour to be speaking with you,” Siora responds. 

“I will be blunt. The lions are experimenting on the people of Tír Fradí. Several of our people have become sick after visiting Hikmet Hospital. They’ve developed serious infections. Two of our elders lost their lives. When we brought our concerns to the hospital administration, security escorted us away.” 

“What can you tell us about their treatment? Specifically any similarities. Were they all admitted, for instance?” 

“Yes. Most, but not all had surgery. One of my people tells of being given strange pills to swallow. Vitamins, she was told. The infection in her digestive system nearly killed her.” 

Siora taps on her shoulder. “My father,” she says, before elaborating. “My father died of a similar infection after helping the lion scientists test a remedy.” 

“Others had unexplained injections. Still others have no memory of being given anything untoward but became ill regardless, meaning whatever was given to them was given while they were unconscious.” 

“Thank you for this information. We can corroborate these stories with those of some of our own patients.”

“Legate De Sardet, what will you do? My people are ready to attack and burn down that hospital.” 

“ _Mal_ Daren, I plead with you not to take that step. There are many innocent patients within those walls. I’m in the middle of an investigation of my own and please be assured that justice will be served and those responsible will be placed under arrest. For now, please continue to quietly spread the word to the people of Tír Fradí not to go to Hikmet Hospital.” 

“My patience is not infinite,” _Mal_ Daren says, sounding unhappy. 

“I completely understand and I know that your people have been hurt. But if the hospital is burned, that will be taken as an act of war. I am confident I can ensure those responsible are stopped.” 

“I will help Legate De Sardet,” Siora vows, “and I will do so in the name of my father, who died by their hands,” she lowers her voice, “and my mother, who will soon be dead by their hands.” 

When Siora leaves she can’t stop thinking of Iria, their Naut patient who was given the malichor as a part of whatever experimentation is going on within the walls of that hospital. Panic fills her. She needs to call Vasco, now. 

“Please pick up...” she says to herself as the phone rings. 

“Elizabet? Are you well?” Vasco says when he answers, and the sound of his voice is such a relief to her that she bursts into tears. 

“Hey, what’s going on? Are you hurt? Do you need me to come to Vígshádhír? I’m just a carriage ride away. Or a chopper ride if I’m able to find someone willing to take me.” 

“I’m sorry!” She says through her tears. 

“It’s OK. I’m here. Let it all out.” 

“I don’t want you to die,” she blurts out as a fresh wave of sobs overtakes her. 

“I’m not going to die,” he says softly. “Flying is safer than driving; the chances of anything happening to me...” 

“That’s not what I’m afraid of!” She snaps, wincing at her own tone. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m just so scared.” She sniffles and reaches over to grab a tissue to blow her nose. 

“I know. I can tell something has frightened you. Are you able to tell me what happened?” 

She shakes her head and realizes he can’t see it. “Promise me you won’t go to Hikmet Hospital.” 

“OK? I have no plans to go to a hospital.”

“For any reason. Vasco, please,” she begs. 

“I won’t. If I come down with something and am unwell I’m dating this beautiful doctor who will tend to my every need, anyway,” he says lightly, a clear attempt to cheer her up. 

“I can’t prescribe you anything without supervision; I’m still just a resident. And a first year resident at that.” 

“Well, you’ll do what you can until you can get me to someone who is able to prescribe anything I might need, then. I won’t go to that hospital. Please don’t worry about me.” 

The image of Vasco, stricken by the malichor returns to the forefront of her mind and she starts crying again, feeling panicked and light-headed from hyper-ventilating. “Elizabet, do you need to take your medication?” 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. One date and I’m already calling you in tears. I’m pathetic. You must be so irritated right now.” 

“I’m not irritated and you are not pathetic. I’m concerned for you. You have your prescription, yes?” 

“I do.” 

“Do you think you need to take it?” 

“Yes,” she says in a small voice. 

“Go and get it; I can stay on the line.” She grabs her purse, opens the pill bottle and swallows one of her pills. 

“I’m back.” 

“Good. What does your work day look like tomorrow?” 

“I’ll be starting nights so I don’t go in until 7 pm tomorrow.” 

“So you can get some rest. That’s good. Whatever happened to cause you so much fear will have worn you out.” 

Vasco talks to her until she calms down. “You should get some sleep,” he says when he hears her yawn. 

“I’ll try my best.” 

The next morning she wakes up and dresses in order to go out and find some breakfast. To her shock, Vasco is standing at the end of the street, looking around, as if trying to find Doctor Mev’s home. “What... Vasco?” 

He breaks into a smile, walks up to her and pulls her into his arms and she clings to him, reminding herself that he is safe and healthy. “I’m heading to San Matheus and thought I’d stop here first.” 

“San Matheus is literally in the opposite direction.” 

His lips brush against her neck and she feels him smile against her. “So I guess I shouldn’t have tipped the carriage driver, huh?” 

“You must have been in the carriage all night to get here!” 

“I just arrived and left once we got off the phone so... yeah, pretty much.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Checking up on this woman I happen to really, really like. I’m not over-stepping am I?” 

“No. Not in the least.” She’d wanted to see him, to know that he’s safe and well but hadn’t wanted to ask. 

“Shall we get breakfast? I’ve got a room at the inn and I haven’t actually slept yet so I wouldn’t mind a nap once we’ve eaten.” 

She takes his hand. “Let’s go eat breakfast.” 

After breakfast Vasco leads her to his room at the inn and strips down to his underwear before getting into bed. She joins him, dressed only in a tank top and underwear; more scantily clad than either of them have ever been in bed together. Vasco holds her and she rests her head against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. 

“I’m fine,” he says sleepily. 

“I know. Get some rest.” 

She dozes for a bit and when she wakes, she watches him sleep for a bit. When her phone vibrates she checks it, seeing that Doctor Mev has texted her.

> Doctor Mev: Elizabet, how are you doing? You seemed upset yesterday after seeing our Naut patient and you aren’t at home. Have you gone out to eat? 

> Elizabet: I’m OK. It was just difficult for... personal reasons. I’m at the inn now. Someone I know decided to surprise me.

> Doctor Mev: From New Sérène? They must really like you to spend so long in a carriage... 

> Elizabet: He’s said as much.

> Doctor Mev: Enjoy your visit and I will see you at seven.

Vasco wakes up two hours later. “I like waking to a beautiful woman staring at me as if I’m a work of art,” he says. 

“Well, you are. They don’t make people like you very often.” 

He smirks at her. “Careful, a few more compliments and I might become an arrogant asshole.” 

She slides closer to him and wraps an arm around his waist. “Somehow I doubt a few sweet words thrown in your direction will be enough to change your character. How long do you plan to stay in town?” 

“I’ve got a carriage booked for tomorrow evening. I’ll head to San Matheus as originally planned and try to get some sleep on the road.” 

“We’ll meet back in New Sérène?” 

“Yes. Though... having done this journey once, I’m realizing you’re spending a full day every week in a bloody carriage. Would you let me make some inquiries at the port on your behalf? I’d like to see if I can arrange for someone to fly you to and from New Sérène. Give you just a little bit more time to get things done or rest.” 

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother.” 

“Wouldn’t be a bother at all. You might be charged for it, but such arrangements are not unheard of.” 

“It would be nice to have a bit of extra time...” 

“I’ll send a few texts today. With luck something will be in place by the time the week is through.” 

She smiles at him. “I’m not sure what I’d do without you, Vasco.” 

***

As they arrive outside the clinic, Vasco gives her a lingering hug. “I’m safe and I will remain so. I promise,” he whispers in her ear. “I’ll see you when you get off work.” She gives him a kiss, one that lasts far longer than is probably appropriate for where they are. 

When she enters the clinic, Doctor Mev is smiling at her. “You are close, then.” She blushes and nods. “He is your... what is the word in your language... boyfriend?” 

“We’re just dating right now. We haven’t discussed becoming exclusive.” 

“Yet he spent a whole night in a carriage to come surprise you. When my _minundhanem_ still lived, that is something she did frequently while I was a resident working with Doctor Catasach in Wenshaveye.” 

She didn’t know Doctor Mev was a widow. “I had no idea you’d lost your spouse. I am so sorry.” 

“It... was unexpected. I grieve her loss every day. Her last thoughts were of me.” 

“I can only imagine how you must miss her.” 

Doctor Mev sighs and she can see deep sadness in her eyes but also a hint of nostalgia? It’s an odd thing, but perhaps her and Vasco have brought back fond memories for the other woman. “Your boyfriend is a _Moridigen_. I understand why you were so shaken yesterday now.” 

“It’s stupid but I’ve made him promise not to go to Hikmet Hospital. He’s a member of my team helping me to investigate matters concerning the nations on this island. I’m sure there’ll never be a situation that would necessitate it... but it was for my peace of mind.” 

“The same team Siora is on?” 

“Yes.” 

Doctor Mev says no more and wordlessly leads her into an exam room and on to their first patient of the night.


	12. Bastien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasco meets Bastien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: shaming of a past sexual activity.

She needs to tell him the story about the tape. They’ve been seeing one another for several weeks now, and while they haven’t been intimate yet, there’s a feeling of inevitability. 

Vasco deserves to know why anyone who Googles her name will find a video of her losing her virginity. And countless screenshots of her naked body. 

Following a meeting with _Mal_ Cornelia, Vasco meets her and they head out of town to do some hiking. An excuse to get some exercise and some peace and quiet. 

“I assume you discussed the Ordo Luminis?” 

“Yes. She’s quite concerned about everything we’ve learned and told me she has reached out to the _Mals_ of nearby villages to see if they’ve been approached at all. So far they haven’t, luckily.” 

“This seems as good a place as any to settle,” Vasco says after an hour of hiking. They’re at the top of a hill and there is a lovely view of the surrounding countryside. He opens a bottle of wine, pours them each a glass and hands one to her. “I’m glad we could do this.” 

“I am as well,” she says, but the tape she made when she was 18 is still weighing heavily on her. 

“You’ve seemed distracted. Are you still thinking about your meeting earlier?” Vasco’s looking at her, and she shakes her head, unable to meet his eyes. “Would you like to talk about it?” 

“I have something I need to tell you.” 

The smile on his face vanishes and she hates herself for scaring him. “Oh.” 

“Nothing to do with us!” She says quickly, “well, mostly. It does concern you because you need to know because you might decide you don’t want to do... this anymore.” 

“Elizabet, what is it?” 

Taking a deep breath, she launches into the story. “When I was 18 Uncle Adrien arranged for me to marry an oil billionaire on the continent. He was 50 years old. I didn’t want to. My pleas went ignored; my mother stepped in and tried to put a stop to it and she was ignored as well. I was stuck.”

Vasco nods and rests a hand on her back. 

“So it had to be Lord Demarais who ended the engagement. And it had to completely ruin my prospects because I didn’t want Uncle to find some other rich jerk to marry me off to.” 

“What did you do?” 

“I went to the Coin Tavern and met a Naut - Mateo. I’ve mentioned him before - we’ve become friends and we chat occasionally. He agreed to...” she sighs, fearing judgement, “make a sex tape with me. So we went upstairs, I turned on my phone camera and recorded myself losing my virginity. Then I leaked it. My photo was in the papers for weeks; it was eight years ago and people still bring it up. All you need is to type my name into Google to see the video or pictures of me naked and I just thought... you should know that high society considers me sullied before things become serious between us.” 

Vasco puts down his wine glass. “Come here,” he says, opening his arms and she wraps her own around his waist and rests her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry you had to go to such lengths to get out of an arranged marriage. It is beyond cruel and barbaric what was done to you. Do not be ashamed of choosing to do what you did in order to protect yourself.” 

“On the plus side, it’s easy to see me naked,” she says, trying to make light of the situation. 

Vasco doesn’t crack a joke in return. Instead he’s serious. “I would not want to see it. I’ve no desire to see you unclothed unless it’s an intimate moment between us.” 

Occasionally people she’s spent the night with have mentioned watching it. One person even told her they’d watched it in advance of their planned rendezvous to “see what moves she has to offer”. 

She threw her clothes on and left. After Kurt noticed that she was in tears upon leaving the dorm room, he knocked on the door, grabbed the man by the collar and verbally tore a strip off him until he was blubbering and screaming apologies at Kurt. At which point Kurt promptly reminded him that it was her he needed to apologize to. 

The fact that Vasco has declined to watch it shouldn’t be something that surprises and touches her but it’s not as if she has a plethora of good romantic experiences to look back on. 

“You wouldn’t watch it?” 

“Of course I wouldn’t,” he says this as if it should be obvious. He turns his head and catches her lips in a kiss; his lips and tongue tasting of the wine they’re drinking. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Vasco says once they part. “I’d like to meet my family. You said you’re acquainted with them... do you think you could get in touch with them?” 

“I’d be happy to. I’ll start the conversation but I’ll only say what you’re comfortable with me sharing.” She pulls out her phone and types Bastien’s name into Facebook’s search bar. “Would you like to see a photo of your brother?” 

Vasco hesitates for a moment but nods, looking nervous. She pulls up Bastien’s profile. “You two look alike,” she says, handing him her phone. 

Alike, but Bastien has the appearance of someone who has done far too much heavy drinking in his young life. The bags under his eyes are heavy; his skin is similarly tanned as Vasco’s but looks dull and unhealthy. Evidence of a life spent over-indulging. 

“So we do. Do I need to worry about you running off with him instead if we arrange a meeting?” His tone is clearly teasing and she giggles at the thought. 

“You’re far hotter than he is,” she says simply, still reluctant to reveal how unkind Bastien has been at times. Vasco should have a chance to come to his own conclusions about his brother. 

“Would you send him a message?” 

She sends him a Facebook friend request and then opens Facebook Messenger and types out a message, asking him how he’s been. He responds quickly.

> Bastien: Elizabet De Sardet! How have you been? I’ve heard you recently moved to New Sérène too?

> Elizabet: I’ve been here a month and a half or so.

> Bastien: Two years for me. I can’t say I’m surprised you got sent out here, given your reputation at court. Such a shame for the niece of the prince to get into such an ugly situation...”

“Elizabet...” Vasco starts, sounding unhappy with where this conversation is leading. 

“He knows about the tape. Found it most amusing,” she says and he looks angry. 

“Was he unkind to you?” 

“At times. It doesn’t matter; many people were as I was growing up. When I fell it gave others a chance to rise up in my place. He took advantage of the opportunity to better his station at my expense. It’s just what happens in that world.” 

More people in life have been mean to her than have been kind. Long ago she learned how to ignore the overt looks and comments. 

“Tell him to shut the fuck up. That he is not to make reference to a private matter he knows nothing about.” 

“I can hardly tell a member of Sérène’s nobility to ‘shut the fuck up’.” 

“Then hand me the phone. I’ll do it on your behalf.”

> Bastien: I suppose that was a little rude of me. Apologies, Elizabet. Shall we plan coffee? I’ve got a business proposal I’d love to run by you.

“That means he’s fallen on hard times and needs money,” she tells Vasco. “Would you like to meet him?”

Vasco looks as if he’s just swallowed several spoonfuls of cough medicine. “Maybe?”

> Elizabet: I can meet for coffee. I’m bringing someone along with me, however. Day after tomorrow; the shop near the palace?

> Bastien: The more potential investors the merrier! Noon at the shop near the palace; see you then.

***

Bastien walks into the coffee shop and waves at her, looking at Vasco curiously. He grabs a latte and makes his way over to their table. “Elizabet! How have you been? You’ve become even cuter as the years have gone by.” Bastien swoops in for a hug but quickly withdraws when she moves out of the way, hooking her arm around Vasco’s. 

Vasco is... clearly unimpressed. His lips are set in a firm line and he is sitting stiffly, staring at his cup of tea. 

“Who is your Naut friend?” 

“Captain Vasco. Naut and Sea Given,” he says, offering his hand. Bastien does not shake it. 

“Ah, one of the volunteers, then. Interesting.” Vasco doesn’t correct him. 

“I’m glad you reached out. I’ve run into a bit of bad luck, as of late. Just recently I was at a card table and several losing hands drained me of the funds I was to use to pay for a shipment I’d picked up. Unfortunately I had to leave the goods behind as payment as well. But that’s a mere trifle and something my father has paid for on my behalf, yet the merchant no longer wishes to do business with me! Says he ‘can’t trust me to make my payments’. Can you believe the gall of the man? To snub a man of my standing? Surely as a member of high society you understand my dilemma.” 

Well he’s still an idiot, then. She focuses to keep her expression neutral. “And what do you need me for?” 

“To make the purchases in my behalf! You’ll be my middle man; I’ll even pay you a premium for the goods. All it will cost is a small investment in my business.” 

She disguises her laugh with a cough. “So you’ll be... charging me for the privilege of... working for you?” 

“Call it a fee to firm up our working relationship. You’ll be given a small stake in my company in return. We’ve never worked together - how can I trust you? Particularly given the decisions you’ve made in the past.” 

Vasco looks absolutely furious and she takes his hand under the table. He leans over and whispers in her ear. “Can I speak up in your defence? Please? I hate how he’s treating you.” 

“OK.” It’s rare that she actually stands up for herself. Growing up living with Uncle Adrien taught her to be polite and turn the other cheek when people treat her rudely. Standing up for herself puts her at risk of the wrath of another. 

Vasco has no such hang-ups and his ability to speak his mind and step in when someone is being rude is something she admires. 

Now that he has her consent to speak on her behalf, he turns to Bastien. “You have a lot of nerve to be treating Elizabet so disrespectfully. Do you have any idea who she is? She’s the Legate of the Congregation of Merchants. Perhaps she should be looking into your business practices prior to making an ‘investment’.” 

Bastien merely looks bored by Vasco’s comment. “I had been under the impression she was planning to bring a potential business partner and not a Naut. The two of you are interesting company. You do know about the tape, do you? What am I talking about; of course you do. She can’t marry a proper noble so she finds herself a Naut. So fascinating! Though, if I recall correctly, it was a Naut in the video. Was it you?” 

She feels her cheeks burning with shame and that Bastien thinks Vasco was involved in the making of that tape has her feeling terribly guilty. 

“She is better than you’ll ever be,” Vasco says, ignoring the rest of Bastien’s questions. He drains the last of his tea and watches as Elizabet finishes her coffee. “I believe we have another appointment to get to, don’t we?” 

Grateful for the excuse to leave, she stands up. “I’m afraid so. It was good to see you, Bastien. Best of luck with your business,” she says and the two of them leave without another word. 

“So... you never told him who you are,” she says once they’re back at the apartment.

“But I did tell him. I was stupid. I was angry and resented my mum, you and so many others for the life I didn’t get to live. But after meeting Bastien... I realized that in the end I am exactly who I want to be. A Naut, and a proud one at that.” 

Despite the unpleasantness of the meeting Vasco is standing taller. He’s got an energy to him she has never seen. “I am glad to hear it. No more regrets?” 

“No more regrets. I certainly don’t regret not being called ‘Leandre d’Arcy’,” he says with a snort. 

“Meeting your brother must have been... interesting.” 

“Before you spoke to him on Facebook I had naively hoped for an emotional reunion and instead found myself in front of a conceited and selfish idiot who was cruel to you. Need I say more?” 

“While it was disappointing, it allowed you to assert yourself and sweep your regrets away.”

“This is true,” he pauses, pulling her closer to him, “I am grateful to you. You helped me and accompanied me in a period of doubt. Thanks to you I feel like myself.”

"I am glad, Vasco." She kisses him. “Thank you for standing up for me,” she says once she breaks the kiss. “And I’m sorry he thought it was you in the tape.” 

“Why would I be bothered by anyone thinking it was me in the video? Had I been in that bar that day and had you approached me, I would have done it without question. There’s no shame in two people recording a sexual act so long as everyone consents to it. I’m sorry you had to endure that. I could have gone on my own or just left it at the Facebook conversation.” 

“It doesn’t matter. He was hardly the cruelest person I’ve encountered in my life. What is important is that you know who you are. That you’ve made peace with your life.” 

“I’d like to ask my mum for a loyalty mission. Prove to her I’m fully committed to being a Naut. And perhaps that will give me the clarity I need to figure out how to make peace with her. To apologize for being so hard on her over the years.” Vasco runs a finger along her cheek. “Would you come with me? It would mean a great deal for you to be there. There’s no rush; I know you need to be back at the clinic the day after tomorrow. It can wait a few weeks. That will  
give me some time to think.” 

“I’d be honoured to go with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Bastien was definitely one of the children who was cruel to Elizabet in the canon version of events. But in that world she just helped rescue him and she’s in an important political situation so he plays nice. In a modern world he’s under no such obligations and is therefore a total jerk to her.


	13. Missing Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn’t want to miss him for another moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

For once, she has a chance to get a full night of sleep. Or - she would, if she could bloody sleep. Doctor Mev is at the clinic; they’re short staffed because Siora is in Vedrhais laying her mother to rest. 

Doctor Mev insisted she could handle the night shift and that she’d call her if anything urgent came up. 

What’s keeping her up is the rather awkward realization that she misses Vasco. More than she should for a man she’s only known for two months. Her weeks here in Vígshádhír are rewarding in so many ways, and most of the time she’s so busy she doesn’t have time to think of much aside from taking care of patients, keeping up with her charts and shadowing Doctor Mev and Doctor Siora. 

But tonight, unable to sleep and with the rare chance to breathe and think, she realizes that she wants Vasco by her side. Whatever that looks like. Not just when she returns to New Sérène five days from now but in the months afterwards. Longer if it’s something they both want. 

The thought overwhelms her. She misses him and her heart is aching, and tears are spilling onto her cheeks. But a text message isn’t the place to say this, is it? To tell him she’s desperately in love with him. 

Still, they can talk if he’s available, can’t they?

> Elizabet: Still awake?

Vasco responds quickly.

> Vasco: In bed but still awake. How are you doing? 

Vulnerable. Crying. In love with you. None of which she wants to say.

> Elizabet: A little fried, which is keeping me from falling asleep. Thought a chat might help me unwind. Unless you’re sleepy? 

> Vasco: I can stay up a bit. So... what sort of unwinding are you looking for? The ‘share cute GIFs for an hour’ sort? Shoot the shit about our days? I went to go see that new movie where the Naut character was actually the hero! It was completely inaccurate but the dude they got to play him was obscenely hot. Tom something? I don’t watch a lot of movies. 

She looks up the movie he’s talking about. The lead actor IS very attractive.

> Elizabet: Just looked him up and he’s definitely a looker. Not the most attractive man I’ve ever seen though... 

> Vasco: And who would that be? The man who played the Coin Guard who rescued the kidnapped children in that movie a few years ago? The blonde man? I’d let him lord me about (a rare privilege!). 

Maybe it’s a consequence of how she’s feeling tonight but she decides to be bold. To be more overt in her flirtations than she has before.

> Elizabet: Nah, there’s this Naut guy I met once... 

> Vasco: Do tell! Maybe I know him! ;) 

> Elizabet: You know him.

> Vasco: Who? It’s not Gustavo is it? He’s an old bridge troll (don’t tell him I said that). 

> Elizabet: 0_o 

> Elizabet: He has this endearing habit of texting me in the middle of the night and responding when I do the same. And his thirst trap photos are very well executed. Good lighting. Nice tattoos. And he has this jacket... 

The ‘...’ keeps appearing and disappearing. She wonders if she’s overstepped. 

And then he calls her. With shaking hands she answers the call. “Hello?” 

“I wanted to hear your voice.” 

Hearing him speak sends a sharp pang of longing to her gut. She has to take a deep breath to steady herself before speaking. 

“I meant it. I hope I haven’t made things awkward.” 

They’ve gone out for dinner a few times. Gone hiking together. And they frequently cuddle and share her bed when she’s not at the clinic. He’s told her they will go at her pace... but still she fears being rejected when he discovers the extent of her feelings. And this is the hardest she’s hinted at them yet. 

She can hear his breath hitch. “No. Quite the opposite. To have the attention of a woman such as yourself is... flattering. Slightly overwhelming, as if I’ll wake up to find you’ve come to your senses and realized you can do better than a grounded pilot.” 

“It doesn’t matter to me what you are. You’re Vasco and you mean so much to me. You can be a pilot or an advisor by my side or anything and I’ll always...” she trails off, unsure if such a confession is appropriate. Certainly not over the phone. 

“Likewise, Elizabet,” he says softly. 

Hearing his voice and his own implied confession makes her heart ache and she misses him more than ever. “I miss you, Vasco.” 

It’s only been a few days since she saw him last. Part of her feels ridiculous for longing as she is. 

“I miss you too. Are you on Wi-Fi?” 

“Yeah. Mev gave me her password. Why?” 

“Voice chat? I can give you a call.” 

Her hair is a mess, her eyes swollen from the tears she’s shed tonight and she’s wearing nothing more than her panties. “So long as you’re fine with me looking like a bit of a mess,” she says with a laugh. 

“I mean I’m in my underwear, so...” 

“Me too. I’ve also been a little emotional.”

“So, shall we be messes together? It hasn’t been an emotional evening but I just got out of the shower and my hair is wet.” 

“Yes.” 

“Gimme a minute.” Vasco hangs up and a few minutes later she receives a FaceTime call. He’s sitting against his headboard in bed with several lamps illuminating the room. His hair is still damp and his smile. Oh, his smile... 

“Like what you see?” 

Shit. “Was I that obvious?” 

“Practically drooling, my dear. You’re beautiful. I love when you wear your hair loose, by the way. When you picked me up at the tavern that first night and your hair was down, I doubt I’ve ever seen a more beautiful sight in my life.” 

“I was in sweatpants.” 

“So? In case you haven’t noticed, I don’t tend to care much for fancy wear. Don’t need my lovers dressed up for a night on the town to be attracted to them.” 

He adjusts slightly and briefly she catches a glimpse of his torso and the waistband of his underwear; a sight that thrills her more than it probably should. 

“Had I known you’d be so sweet I would have put lipstick on first. Put just a little effort into it.” 

Vasco chuckles a little. “See, I love the way you look now. Because I can imagine you’re in bed beside me. Couldn’t do that if you made yourself up.” 

She’s always kept a shirt on when they’ve shared a bed. He’s never seen her unclothed. “Shall I show you what you’ve been missing?” 

His pupils dilate as he considers her offer. “Would you think me a romantic fool if I said I’d rather wait to see you undressed in person? To be the one to take off your clothes? Knowing that you’re lying in bed wearing so little is enough for me tonight.” 

Occasionally he’s hinted at a romantic side. They’re not formally lovers, just two people who’ve been dating and dancing around the topic, but she’s seen it sometimes. And she loves it. “Never thought anyone would be so romantic with me.” 

“I’m a Naut. Whole damn lot of us are foolish romantics. You deserve romance if you would like it, Elizabet De Sardet.” 

“I’d like it very much. Though...I must admit I feel a little filthy now because when you were adjusting a few minutes ago, I got an all-too-brief and very lovely view.” 

“Would you like another look? Not as if this is the first you’ve seen me with my shirt off.” 

He’s far more comfortable with casual nudity than she is. A product of their drastically different lives. 

“I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable...” 

Vasco laughs. “Elizabet this is tame. I’m happy to give you an eyeful if it is something you’d enjoy. Hell, if you wanted more I’d be happy to provide.” 

“More?” 

He shrugs. “I could jerk off for you?” 

She whimpers and bites her lip as her core aches with need. His voice, already rich and deep, lowers slightly, “Have I piqued your interest?” 

“Hardly seems fair for you to give me a show and receive nothing in return.” 

“Who said I’d be showing you my cock? All you’d get is my face,” he teases. 

Which is somehow even hotter. The thought of watching his face as he’s overtaken by pleasure... 

“Fuck, Vasco... You’ve done this before?” 

“Been awhile but yeah. Real common amongst Nauts. Part of the lifestyle and all.” 

“What would you think about?” 

“Oh, definitely Tom What’s-his-name, who played the Naut in that movie,” he deadpans. 

“I hope he does the job for you.” 

His laugh is warm and makes her heart race. “So...” 

“Maybe... we could... together?” 

“Are you sure? You’re comfortable with this?” 

That he always checks in with her before they take another step in whatever they are means so much. 

She nods. “I’d like to. But I’ve never done this before so I hope it’s not disappointing for you.” 

“Nothing with you could ever be disappointing. Will you touch yourself for me?” 

Slowly she snakes her hand down her belly and past the waistband of her panties, over her folds. He moans softly as he watches. “When we are together, I am going to strip you and take my time with you. We’ll have all night and I’ll have you again and again. Tell me what you would like from me. What are you thinking about?” 

“Riding your cock. You’re gripping my ass and as I get close my nails dig into your chest, leaving crescent-shaped marks amongst your tattoos.” 

“You’ll finish me with your pleasure?” He asks breathlessly, as he gasps, his pace increasing, judging by the movements of his shoulder. The sight of his pleasure makes her moan. 

“Yes. I love watching you.” 

“Just as I love watching you. When I settle between your legs and lick your folds I will take my time and tease you until you plead for release. As I focus on your clit I’ll watch your face; your desire, your need and your ecstasy and I will tug on my hard cock until I come all over my chest. Because watching how good I am making you feel will get me off unlike anything else.” 

The image makes her gasp and she increases the pressure on her clit slightly, rewarding Vasco with a moan. 

“I’m close. Fuck, I’m so close. The thought of your tight little cunt around my cock...” His eyes roll back and he moans her name, the speed of her own touches increasing as she watches him in the rapture of his climax. 

Breathing heavily, he comes down and focuses back on her. “I can’t wait to shove my face between your thighs and lick your clit until you come on my tongue. Would you like that?” 

She’s getting close; the pressure building in her belly as she imagines curling her fingers in his hair and holding his head between her legs. “Please...” 

“You’re almost there. You’re so beautiful. Let me watch you come.” 

The image of him between her legs, pleasuring her is enough to bring her over the edge and she writhes as it overtakes her. “Oh Vasco...” she moans, working herself through it. 

Vasco doesn’t say anything until she’s fallen back against her pillow with a contented sigh. “Was that good for you?” He asks quietly. 

“Yes. It was perfect.” It’s the most wonderful sexual intimacy she’s ever had and he wasn’t even in the same room with her. “Best I’ve ever had.” 

Vasco looks a little shocked at that. “You’ll have so much better when we’re together. This was just a bit of fun, is all.” 

The next morning when she rolls over to turn off her alarm, she’s still alone and she still misses him, but it’s a manageable ache. Getting up, she wanders into the washroom to shower before making her way to the clinic. Four more days until she sees him again. 

***

Her days at the clinic pass by in a blur. There are plenty of patients to treat, and an emergency one night kept her at work for more than 24 hours straight. When she gets into the helicopter to head back to New Sérène she dozes off almost immediately, despite the noise. 

Vasco’s waiting for her at port, as he frequently does. He sees her and smiles, rushing over to give her a hug. “It’s good to see you, Elizabet.” 

“I’m glad to be back.” 

It takes her a moment to remember what’s on her plate this week. A dinner with Constantin, and her and Petrus are heading out to scout an Ordo Luminis camp. She plans to ask Vasco and Kurt to come along as well, just in case. 

“Siora is still away, Aphra is in Hikmet, Petrus in San Matheus and Kurt is at the barracks. It’ll just be the two of us at the apartment for the rest of the day,” Vasco says as they walk back home. 

The idea of privacy is a shockingly pleasing one. “I wouldn’t mind jumping into the shower when I get home.” There is something about air travel that makes her feel as if she needs to shower as soon as she lands. 

“Understandable.” 

She’s stripped out of her clothes and about to get into the shower when she has an idea. A daring one. Throwing on her robe, she goes back downstairs to find Vasco reading in the sitting room. He looks up at her. “Everything OK?” 

“Shower with me?” 

Vasco puts his book down and stands up. “I would love to, if my company is welcome.” 

“I realized I didn’t want to miss you for a moment more.” She takes his hand and leads him up to the stairs. Once the door to her bedroom is shut, Vasco’s lips are on hers, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. As they kiss she fumbles at the buttons in his shirt, clumsily unbuttoning them. Vasco separates from her for a moment to pull his shirt off while she works to undo his jeans. 

“Little impatient?” 

“You have no idea.” 

He smirks at her. “I have some idea. I’ve wanted this for some time.” With his jeans and socks off, he stands before her in his underwear. 

His hand reaches for the knot of her robe and she nods. “Undress me,” she whispers. 

With practiced fingers, he undoes the knot and slips her robe off her shoulders, staring at her naked body in awe. “Elizabet, you are so beautiful.” The intensity in his gaze makes her blush and she hooks her fingers in the waistband of his underwear. “I suppose we should even things out, shouldn’t we?” He says and she pulls them down. 

As he stands before her, naked, she can’t help but stare at his cock, already hard and he smirks at her. “Like what you see?” 

“Very much. You don’t have any tattoos below your waist.” 

“I’m still young. Plenty more stories to be told in the decades to come. You assumed I did?” 

“I thought you might. I like the ones you have. They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.” 

He takes her hand and brings it up to his lips. “Come, let’s get into the shower.”

The washroom in her quarters is decadent; there’s a large soaker tub in one corner and the shower in the other. It’s a walk-in shower with black tile and a rainforest shower head. Vasco whistles appreciatively as he gets in. “Far fancier than the facilities downstairs. I may have to sneak in here to shower from now on.” 

“You’re always welcome here; you won’t be sneaking in.” She turns the knobs and stands under the warm water, beckoning Vasco towards her. In an instant his arms are around her and he kisses her. 

“Can I have you?” He kisses down her neck. 

“After. I’d hate for one of us to hurt ourselves trying to have sex for the first time in the shower.” 

“Good point.” He grabs her body wash, his intentions obvious. She nods and they take turns washing each other. 

“Fair warning, my shampoo smells like coconut,” she says as she pours some in her hand and hands it to him before washing her hair. 

“Not sure why that would bother me?” Vasco asks as he does the same. 

“It might be seen as unmanly, I suppose. Some of the guys I’ve known have been particular about that sort of thing.”

“Congregation men?” 

“Yeah.” 

Vasco shakes his head. “How ridiculous. Of all the things to be hung up over.” 

She stands under the water and rinses out her hair. “My hair takes forever to dry, by the way. It’s long and very thick.” 

“Figured as much. Mine won’t take nearly as long. Will you want to blow dry it before we get into bed?” 

She reaches for the conditioner, pouring some into her hand. Vasco takes the bottle from her to do the same. “I won’t bother. If it looks like a total disaster tomorrow I can just braid it and pin it up.” 

Once her hair is rinsed she near tackles him, kissing him thoroughly. He reaches for the knob, turning the shower off and, still kissing, they walk out of the shower.

“Towels are over there,” she says, before her lips return to his. 

Their efforts to dry themselves are minimal at best so they’re still dripping wet as they collapse into bed. “Will you allow me to make you feel good?” He asks as he kisses down her body, tongue swirling around a nipple, his cock brushing against her folds. 

“Please...” 

Vasco spreads her legs, settling between them and licks up her slit towards her clit, making her gasp. With his thumbs, he spreads her folds and his tongue brushes over her clit. Bucking her hips trying to get more friction he chuckles as he holds her hips down with his left arm. “Be patient. You’ll come so hard when I’m finished with you.” 

His tongue continues to lightly pass over her clit, the pressure enough to feel good but not to bring her towards her end. She whimpers and he closes his lips over her clit and sucks, the pleasure sharp and sudden, making her cry out.

“Like that?” He asks, sounding smug. 

“More. Please!” His mouth returns to her centre and he sucks on her clit, his tongue brushing over it. The build-up towards her orgasm is familiar, but far more intense than anything she’s ever felt. She grips the sheets below her in one hand and grabs his head with her other, holding him in place as he moans in satisfaction. She falls over the edge, the pleasure intense, her vision going black and she’s fairly certain she screamed his name in the midst of climax. Collapsing back on the bed, spent, she looks at him, sitting between her legs looking pleased with himself. 

“I’m definitely doing that again,” he says. 

She chuckles. “Maybe not right away. I’d like to have you first.” Reaching over, she opens the bedside table drawer, pulls out a condom and rolls it onto his cock. 

“Well, when you put it that way...” he shifts, his cock against her entrance and slowly, too slowly he penetrates her. He pauses, breathing heavily when he bottoms out, giving them a moment to adjust. 

Wrapping her legs around his thighs, she rolls her hips and he groans and thrusts into her. Vasco bends over, capturing a nipple in his mouth, rolling it on his tongue as he firmly gropes her other breast. He pauses momentarily, adjusting his angle so he slides against her clit as he moves; the new angle making her gasp. 

“You like that?” He whispers against her ear, voice thick with need. “I want you to come on my cock.” The pressure in her core builds and she wraps her arms around him, fingers digging into his back. 

“Please Love...” she grinds against him, trying to finish herself off and he chuckles breathlessly, thrusting harder. It’s just what she needs and the pressure in her belly bursts, and she arches her back, digging her nails into his back as she comes. Vasco follows shortly afterwards with a grunt before collapsing on top of her. 

“Satisfactory?” She teases. 

“It’ll do,” he deadpans before sliding out of her, leaving her empty and rolling off to the side. She moves over and rests her head on his chest. “It was perfect,” he says, kissing her forehead. 

“I’m glad we did that,” she says, feeling so awkward as she speaks. It’s not the confession she wants to make; it just barely scratches the surface of her feelings for him. But how to tell him she loves him? 

He smiles fondly at her. “I’m glad we did as well. And I look forward to having you again.” 

They cuddle for awhile and she enjoys the warmth of his body against hers. Vasco shifts but before standing up he gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Just going to clean up; I’ll be right back.” 

“I could lick you clean...” Vasco turns and looks at her, eyebrow raised. “What?” She says, confused by the expression on his face. 

“Just thinking about how fucking hot it is to hear those words come out of your mouth. C’mere.” 

She gets up and settles on her knees in front of him, his cock already half-hard. Bobbing her head, she swirls her tongue around his cock, and he moans, his fingers gripping the back of her head. He hardens in her mouth and she takes him in hand, stroking in time with her movements. He bucks his hips and she can tell he’s trying to remain in control to avoid gagging her. Gripping his hip she wordlessly encourages him to move how he needs; to take his pleasure from her mouth. “Elizabet,” he manages to choke out. 

He’s getting close; she can tell by the way his grip on her hair tightens; his erratic thrusts. With a deep breath she takes all of him in, looking up to see him breathing heavily, eyes glazed over with pleasure. He looks down and meets her eyes. “Fuck! Just need a little more,” he says, grinding against her mouth as she hollows her cheeks, sucking him hard. Vasco spills down her throat with a groan, holding himself in place through his pleasure. As promised, she licks him clean before pulling off his cock. 

“Can’t say I woke up today thinking I’d get a suck but it is much appreciated,” he says, taking her arms and pulling her up. She wraps her arms around him and he holds her. 

There’s much she should be doing today but instead she decides a break is warranted. “I don’t think I’ll look at work today. It can wait until the morning. Shall we do something together?” 

“Sure. What do you have in mind? Stick around here? Go out?” 

She’s been so tired lately. The thought of lounging around in Vasco’s arms wearing nothing more than a bathrobe sounds perfect. “How about we order takeout and cuddle on the couch? Maybe we could see if we can find a movie to watch?” 

Vasco gives her a kiss. “Sounds perfect to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t decide if the actor Vasco references is Tom Hiddleston or Tom Hardy so imagine whomever you wish, haha!


	14. The Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Ordo Luminis camp is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: physical abuse

“So, do we have any idea what we’ll see at this camp?” She asks Petrus. 

“Not for sure. It’s out in the middle of nowhere at the very edge of our territory, which is suspicious at best. Given the videos Vasco found, I wonder if it is a facility meant to train those indoctrinated into their little cult.” 

“That is... not great.” 

“If it is, we storm the place and arrest the fuckers,” Kurt says. 

“That would be ill-advised. The Mother Cardinal will want the chance to act herself to shut this camp down,” Petrus responds. 

Elizabet agrees. “She’s concerned about the Ordo Luminis. If we report on wrongdoings, she will take action.” 

The four of them hide in the bushes near the camp and keep watch. Vasco has the sharpest eyes by far, and points to a window where the curtains haven’t been drawn completely. “Security does a ten minute loop. Time it right and that gives one of us several minutes to look inside.” 

“Who goes?” 

“Not you, my child. If we find no evidence of harmful activity your relationship with the San Matheus government would suffer greatly.”

“I’ll go,” Kurt says. “I’m just a nameless guard.”

“Not just a nameless guard!” She protests. 

“But he is correct in that he’s the best choice. His allegiances are not immediately obvious, unlike the rest of us,” Petrus says. 

Once the guard has turned around the corner of the building Kurt sneaks over to the window and looks into it. After a moment she sees him pull out his phone and put it up to the window - presumably taking photos or video. 

When Kurt returns they wander away from the camp and once they’re at a safe distance he begins speaking. “Some sort of camp. Lots of young people. All adults but just barely. Most are islanders.” 

“Shit. Did you see anything obviously against the law?” 

“I took a video,” Kurt says and hands her his phone. An Ordo Luminis bishop is preaching and then targets a young man in the room who is apparently not enthusiastic enough and beats him as the poor boy curls in on himself in an attempt to avoid the blows.

“We need to get this to the Mother Cardinal immediately. Petrus, do you know who this is?” 

“Johannes. Really nasty piece of work.” 

“I saw that man in some of the videos online. I saved them in case they decided to pull them off the internet,” Vasco says. 

While they’re on their way back to San Matheus she texts Siora to ask what should be done about the young people at the camp. Siora responds quickly.

> Siora: Let me reach out to a contact of mine. She distrusts those not of her people. I suspect some of the people at that camp could be from her village.

> Elizabet: Thanks. I’ll let you know what the Mother Cardinal says.

***

“Can you confirm you will be taking action to dismantle this camp, your Eminence?” 

“I’ll send a retinue of guards tomorrow. Have your contact advised that this matter will be dealt with.” The Mother Cardinal turns sharply to Bishop Domitius. “Were you aware of this?”

“I assure you, I was not,” the bishop squeaks, sounding more like a mouse than a man. “Bishop Johannes acted of his own accord.”

What utter nonsense. But, without any evidence formally tying Domitius to the camp, she remains silent. 

“If I discover any evidence to the contrary I will take action,” the cardinal responds before turning back to her, “thank you for bringing this to my attention and allowing me to rectify this grievous crime.” 

She texts Siora the information.

> Siora: _Mal_ Derdre is grateful for your intervention and will be nearby to take care of those liberated from the camp.

> Siora: I was able to get the rest of the week off so I will be able to make your dinner with your cousin. I look forward to getting to know everyone.

> Elizabet: Amazing! I can’t wait! :) 

***

“I’ve never had a dinner in a _renaigse_ palace before,” Siora says, looking nervous. She’s dressed in a formal outfit made by an elder from her home village of Vedrhais. 

“This isn’t a state dinner; it’s about as informal as you can get for one of these dinners. You’ll be just fine,” she says. 

She’s dressed in a knee length blue lace swing dress and black pumps. While makeup is generally something she prefers not to wear, she has applied it and is wearing bright red lipstick. 

Vasco walks out of his quarters wearing a suit. “Am I fine to go open-collared? I hate ties,” he asks before looking at her. His eyes go wide. “You look beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous.” 

Siora elbows her in a very obvious manner and she gives her a look. “Thanks Vasco. You look very handsome, yourself. Open-collared is fine. Constantin feels similarly about ties.” Vasco walks over and places a hand on the small of her back and she finds herself imagining doing this all of the time. Dressing up and going for dinner together as a couple. The thought makes her smile.

“Selfie? I think we look rather nice together,” Vasco says as he pulls out his phone. She wraps her arm around him and looks up at his camera and smiles. 

Petrus is wearing a very fancy suit and proudly names the designer. He doesn’t quite name the price but by name dropping the designer he may as well have. Kurt is wearing a tie, unlike Vasco, and looks far more at home in a suit than most would think a guard would be at first glance. A product of spending many years living first at the family home and then the palace with her and Constantin. Aphra is wearing a blazer and fitted pants. 

Constantin stands up from his seat at the dining room table and wanders over to give her a hug. “My darling cousin. How have you been?” 

“I’ve been well. We recently managed to put a stop to some illegal Ordo Luminis activity so it has been a good week.” She introduces Constantin to those he has not yet met and they all sit for dinner. 

“So we have three trained in the medical arts at this table. If any of us choke, we are in excellent hands,” Constantin says as he cuts into his steak. 

“I’ve not practiced medicine for several years. My area of focus is now on plants,” Aphra says. 

“An interesting occupation,” Constantin says in response. He turns to Vasco. “Captain! Regale us with a tale of the sky.” 

Vasco chews his food slowly, as if giving himself some time to think and then takes a sip of wine. “As a young man I kept a plane from crashing while off duty.” 

“Sounds fascinating. Do tell!” Constantin is near buzzing in his seat with excitement. As a teenager Constantin often fantasized about volunteering to join the Nauts to escape his father. 

“I was flying from Sérène to New Sérène. We were halfway through the journey and I was fast asleep in the back of the plane when there was a sharp drop. Too steep a drop to be turbulence. So I rushed into the cockpit to find the captain unconscious.” 

“What happened to the captain?” she asks. 

“Massive heart attack. He died unfortunately. The co-pilot was busy enjoying the attentions of a wealthy passenger so I took the controls. At the time I wasn’t yet a captain and had never flown a plane of that size on my own. I managed to get everything back to where it should be just in time for the co-pilot to come in, his shirt unevenly buttoned.” 

“Did you cede the controls to him?” Petrus asks. 

“After a thorough chewing out, I did. I took the role of co-pilot after trying to revive the downed captain. Not a good feeling, doing CPR and pulling out an AED only to discover you were too late. Had the co-pilot not been dallying, I could have been tending to him minutes faster.” 

“It wasn’t your fault. You did all you could.” She knows what the man’s odds were anyway, even if Vasco had been able to intervene immediately. But this isn’t the time and place to give that sort of information. 

“We landed and the co-pilot was taking credit for everything so I wandered over to Admiral Cabral and gave her the true version of events. Ended up getting promoted to captain, and transferred to another fleet. An honour.” 

“And what of the dallying co-pilot?” Constantin asks. 

“I never found out. Admiral Cabral keeps disciplinary information private.” 

“You know first aid then, Pilot?” Kurt asks. “I was taught it as part of my training.” 

“The basics. You’d all be better off with our doctors caring for you but I can bandage a wound or give CPR if it comes down to it. Though I’d really rather it not so don’t any of you do anything stupid and get yourselves beat up.” 

Vasco is probably the most likely of them to end up beat up, she thinks, given his willingness to jump head first into danger. While not careless, he is willing and ready to put himself in danger when necessary. Whether that’s a Naut characteristic or something unique to him, she doesn’t know. 

“Well you’ve gone and disappointed Elizabet because I imagine she’d have liked a bit of mouth-to-mouth,” Constantin says, giving her a wink. If looks could kill Constantin would be dead on the ground right now with the one she levels at him. “What? I’m not wrong!” 

“She doesn’t need to nearly drown herself to get a kiss from me,” Vasco says, sounding almost bored by the teasing. 

“Oh! So are you two finally...” Siora trails off. 

“Give the two of them some privacy. The entire lot of you are as bad as the tabloid photographers,” Kurt grumbles. 

“You’re just saying that because you don’t want to hear details,” she says with a grin. 

“You’re right: I don’t. Whatever you two do is your business but I’m staying out of it.” 

It’s more diplomatic than she’d expected from Kurt given that him and Vasco are still... getting to know one another. It’s been awhile since she’s heard the two of them openly snipe at each other but they also don’t really go out of their way to chat. 

“When’s the wedding?” Constantin says before taking a long drink from his wine glass and refilling it. 

Elizabet drains her own glass. “Vasco I’m so sorry.” 

He grins at her. “Doesn’t bother me. Nauts can be the same. Lots of teasing when people shack up with one another.”

“They kissed outside the clinic!” Siora reveals. 

“Well, yeah - have you seen this man’s face? You’d be a fool not to kiss him if he offers.” 

“I believe I will pass, Vasco,” Petrus says and the rest of the team laughs. 

“While I’m offended you do not find me as kissable as some, it was never on offer in the first place.” 

***

“I’m sorry about the teasing at dinner, Love.” Her and Vasco are undressing in their quarters. After dinner they all went into Constantin’s sitting room for drinks so they’re both slightly intoxicated. 

“I wasn’t bothered. Truly. Let them speculate,” he moves close to her and wraps his arms around her waist, giving her a kiss. 

“One day there will be some tabloid photographer who snaps a photo of us and everyone will know.” 

Whatever she has with Vasco is the first thing in life that truly feels like it is hers. Her career belongs to Uncle Adrien, and it feels like everything else does too. Mother does what she can but Adrien has built the path her life travels forward on. 

That some tabloid photographer will one day take something so precious and so private and share it with the world is something that upsets her deeply. 

“If you wanted discretion we could...”

“No,” she says quickly, “I refuse to be ashamed. I will never again be told who I can and can’t date.” 

Because even if what they are is shared by some photographer it is better than there being any hint that she’s ashamed of loving him. Why can’t she just say the words to him? To tell Vasco that she’s deeply in love with him and wants to share a life at his side? 

“What if we didn’t hide it then? Shared it on our own terms?” 

“What do you mean?” 

Vasco leads her to bed and settles behind her, holding her against his chest. “My following isn’t huge on Twitter or anything but if I shared a photo of us, we would no longer be a secret. Only if you were comfortable with it.” 

They’ve yet to have a conversation about exclusivity, despite Vasco implying that status tonight. “I like that selfie you took of both of us together this evening. Maybe post that one?” 

“Sure. Will you approve the message first?” Vasco rolls over and grabs his phone off the side table.

> @JustaNaut: Had a good excuse to get dressed up with the lovely and brilliant @ElizaDeSardetMD.<3 

“Is this OK?” 

She smiles at him, hoping he doesn’t notice that she’s fighting back tears at the mere acknowledgement of whatever this is. Nobody has ever stuck around long enough to announce their relationship. Nobody has ever wanted her like that. “It’s very kind. You can post it.” 

“Not kind. Honest. And I may be bragging a little; feels good to have a woman as amazing as you next to me.” 

Nobody has ever bragged about being with her because of who she is. Only what she is: a wealthy heiress. But that’s never meant a thing to the man next to her. 

“I’d brag about having your attention to anyone that would listen. I can hardly believe my luck some days that a doctor finds me worth their time. Especially a doctor as kind and compassionate as you are.” 

To him she’s a doctor and not some rich woman from a noble family. He sees her as the person she desperately wants to be. Who she’s fought for years to be. 

“I like that. You being proud to be at my side. For what it’s worth, I’m quite pleased that an intelligent, witty Naut captain finds a silly rich girl intriguing enough to spend time with.” 

She winces internally as she speaks. Why must she put herself down? But she knows the answer: a lifetime of dancing around Uncle Adrien and Aunt Suzette’s cruelty. If she insults herself first, whatever they say won’t cut as deeply. 

“You’re not silly. Not at all. You’re an incredible doctor. If I were not too intoxicated to be a satisfying lay, I’d express my appreciation for you properly.” 

“Well,” she says lightly, “I suppose I’ll just have to collect my appreciation in the morning, then.”


	15. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasco undergoes his loyalty mission and tells Elizabet how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Briefly NSFW

Weeks go by and she settles into a routine. One week as a politician; the next as a doctor. As a politician she’s continued her hunt for evidence into the things happening at Hikmet Hospital, and has been keeping a sharp eye on the Ordo Luminis. 

She’s also arranged some meetings between politicians at home and a few _doneigada_ in Tír Fradí, including Doctor Mev. 

Maybe if she’s lucky she won’t be stuck being a legate for the entire year and she can move to Vígshádhír and transition to her residency on a full time basis. Which would mean moving away from Vasco; a bittersweet thing. 

She loves him. All her life she thought the sort of love she read about in stories or saw in movies was a fairytale. That the best she could ever hope for in a spouse is someone she doesn’t mind being around who is decent in bed. But what she feels for Vasco is so much more than that. It’s been three months and for weeks now she’s known she wants to spend her life with him. To join the Nauts and keep patients alive on emergency flights. 

If Admiral Cabral weren’t his mother she’d have quietly inquired with her to see if they’d take her once she’s completed her residency. 

But how to tell Vasco how she feels? Vasco has made peace with his lot in life but he’s yet to visit the admiral to request a loyalty mission. 

“I’m just not sure what to say to her,” he says. So she’s waited for him to find the words he needs to talk to his mother. And then maybe she’ll find her own words to tell him how much she loves him. 

Her phone goes off and she picks it up.

> Mother: How are you doing? Your uncle has informed me he has had several promising meetings with leaders from the island. Well done!

> Elizabet: I’m fine. Busy, but generally fine. This week I’m on my legate duties. How are you feeling? 

> Mother: Oh don’t worry about me.

...Which means that’s precisely what she needs to be doing. She calls Mother. 

“Elizabet, what’s the matter?” 

“When you tell me not to worry that means I need to worry. Are you sicker? What have your doctors been saying?” 

Mother sighs heavily into the phone. “My blood is looking worse. I’m on blood thinners now in addition to everything else. And the cataracts are coming back.” 

“And are you in pain?”

“Almost all of the time.”

“What are they giving you? If it isn’t helping you need to talk to your doctor.” 

“My darling child, they are doing what they can for me. I so hate being the sole focus of our conversations. Tell me - what is life like on the island?” 

Mother won’t say anything more about her condition tonight so there is no point in continuing to press her. 

“Life without cars is strange but refreshing. For the first while I was taking carriages to and from the village where I’m doing my residency, which is far from New Sérène. But my... friend arranged for me to travel by helicopter.” 

She doesn’t want to tell Mother about Vasco yet. She’s not ashamed of loving him but fears Uncle Adrien’s reaction to his niece dating a Naut. Especially after the tape. 

“That must be expensive.” 

“Vasco is a Naut and was ordered by his admiral to assist me so he took care of it. It’s only about a twenty minute flight and I’m being charged fairly for the service they are providing.” 

“Have you met anyone interesting?” 

“Well, there’s Vasco. My attending physician, Doctor Mev is a remarkable woman. And Doctor Siora has been extremely helpful. I’ve reconnected with Father Petrus - do you remember him? And Aphra was a visiting lecturer while I was in school and has been assisting me too.” 

“I had meant romantically, Elizabet,” Mother says lightly. “I know I told you once you would not marry after what happened but on the island things are different. You could meet someone and fall in love.” 

I already have, she thinks. 

“Yes, that would be nice,” she says, cursing herself for sounding as awkward as she does. 

“Is the Naut handsome?” 

... Apparently Mother knows she has a type as well. 

“I can text you a photo of him?” 

“Sure, let’s see one.” She sends her mother the selfie Vasco sent her from the Cave of Saint Matheus. “Well he looks like a good looking man from this photo. What’s he like?” 

“Extremely intelligent. Outspoken and honest. He’s witty and a thoughtful person.” 

“And is he single?” 

“Mother!” 

“You might be an adult but I’m still your mother and it’s my job to meddle at least a little bit.” 

“He’s... he’s... a good friend,” she stammers. 

“I also have photos of my good male friends to send to others at a moments’ notice,” Mother says, clearly enjoying having an opportunity to tease her. “But I’ve bothered you enough. I’m glad we could chat. I’m proud of you but I do miss having my little girl around.” 

“I miss you too, Mother. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Elizabet.” 

Her mother has always been observant and definitely knows she has some sort of feelings for Vasco. He walks into the sitting room. “I’d heard you were on the phone and didn’t want to intrude. Is everything well?” 

“That was my mother. She’s getting sicker but seems to be more cheerful than the last time I spoke to her which is something, at least.” 

“I’m sorry but I’m glad her spirits are up.” Vasco looks nervous.

“Are you OK?” 

“Yes I’ve just... decided what I’m going to say to Mum. And was wondering if we could go soon?” 

“We could go tomorrow morning if you like. And depending on what the mission is we could leave straight away.” 

Vasco is fidgeting and his shoulders are hunched the next morning when they make their way to Admiral Cabral’s office. “Would you prefer to speak with her alone?” 

She doesn’t know what will make him feel most comfortable.

“I’m... not sure. Come with me - I think?” 

“Sure, I’ll come in with you,” she says as she takes his hand. When he knocks on her door she expects him to let go of her hand but he does not. 

“Captain Vasco,” the admiral greets him, carefully avoiding any reference to their familial relationship. Possibly an attempt to respect Vasco’s preference or because she doesn’t know the woman with him knows about their familial relationship.

“Admiral Cabral,” he responds politely. 

“How have you been, Vasco?” 

“Well. Yourself?” 

“Oh, busy running things here on the island but it’s been fine. You’re not here to exchange idle pleasantries, I take it?” 

Vasco sits tall and proud in his seat. “No. I’d like to prove to you that I’m fully committed to being a Naut.” 

The admiral raises an eyebrow but otherwise doesn’t react. “You’d like a loyalty mission, then?” 

“Yes.” 

“We had a small cargo plane crash not too far from here several months ago. No survivors. The crew I sent weren’t able to retrieve the black box or tell me what happened because they found themselves attacked by a swarm of _dosantats_. I suspect, as someone appropriately trained in the art of shooting, you will have a much easier time than they did. Go and investigate the wreck and retrieve the black box if you can.” 

“Will do, Admiral.” 

“That’s only a short carriage ride away. Shall we go today? Siora is in town and would likely be willing to come along too; she’d know the wildlife better than either of us.” 

“That is a good idea.” 

“Bring antidotes with you. Just in case. And enough ammunition. Not just for the winged beasts but anything else you might encounter. Keep your head down while fighting them; some of them spit venom and you don’t want to be getting it in your eyes,” the admiral says, sounding every bit the mother she is. She catches herself. “Sorry, I -“ 

“She knows, Mum. It’s fine.” 

“I’ll take good care of your son; I promise.” 

Admiral Cabral gives her a weak smile. “You better make sure he comes back in one piece.” 

“I’m a doctor so first aid is kind of my thing if anything happens.” 

The admiral gives her a funny look. “Aren’t you a politician? I had not heard you were a doctor.” 

“It’s not public information. Certain members of my family still don’t know. And I’m a politician... by necessity.” She’s straddling a line; revealing to the leader of another faction that she’s unhappy with her role is not a good idea, but surely Vasco’s mother would’t use it against her?

“If you don’t mind me saying, a doctor is a far more honourable profession than a politician. My closest friend was a doctor. I’ll trust my son with a doctor more than a politician, though I fear my approval may destroy any interest he has in you romantically,” Admiral Cabral says, looking rather pleased to have the opportunity to tease her son.

Vasco rolls his eyes in response. “Please don’t do this.” 

“You haven’t brought anyone around to meet me in years. Let me have a bit of fun at your expense.” 

“I’m sure Vasco will still find my company enjoyable despite learning of your approval,” she says quickly, trying to calm the tension she can feel growing between them. 

“You should come for dinner, Elizabet. I’d like to get to know you a little outside of my office.” 

“We can come around for dinner, Mum. So long as I’m doing the cooking.” 

“I won’t say no to a meal cooked by you. I’d thought we’d just order in but that works too.” 

Vasco turns to her. “Shall we go and deal with some oversized bats and find the black box?” 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” 

“Text me when you’re out of harms’ way?” Admiral Cabral says. 

“I will, Mum.” 

***

“So, what is a ‘black box’, anyway?” Siora asks as the three of them travel by carriage to the crash site. 

Vasco hesitates. “It contains information that’s useful if the plane crashes. Can’t say anything more than that.” 

“Have you dealt with _dosantats_ before?” She asks Siora. 

“I have. They’re irritating but I know enough combat magic to deal with them quickly.” 

They arrive at the mouth of the cave. “Wait here; hopefully we’ll be no longer than an hour or two,” Vasco says as he taps his credit card on the debit machine in the driver’s hand. 

It’s dark in the cave so she sends a ball of light into the air and it floats along with them as they walk. “They’re up ahead,” Siora says, pointing at them. “We should attack together from here to catch as many as possible unaware.” 

Vasco nods and unholsters his pistol and she readies two balls of shadow in her hands. Siora concentrates and she can feel the earth moving underneath them, just as she did the last time vines sprouted from the earth. “3...2...1...attack,” Siora whispers. The balls of shadow fly out of her hands, knocking two of them to the ground. Vasco fires several shots in quick succession downing another of them and Siora manages to strangle three of them with her vines. 

The remaining _dosantats_ fly towards them and she shoots balls of shadow at them as quickly as she can, trying to kill them before they can bite or shoot venom at any of them. 

Vasco’s a damn near brilliant shot, it turns out and a few more go down thanks to his shooting. Siora kills the last of them and they’re alone in the cave, winded but unharmed. “I hadn’t realized you were that good with a gun,” she says. 

“Mum made sure I had lots of practice. Nice to see the skill have some use out in the field.” 

The plane is completely destroyed and pieces of it litter the shore. As they walk around it she finds pieces of what looks like a large metal cage attached to a chain. “Vasco...” 

He turns and looks at it and his eyes widen. “Shit!” He scrambles into the wreckage, pushing debris away as he tries to get into the cockpit for the black box. 

“What is it?” Siora asks from the other side of the wreckage. 

“A cage attached to a chain. When we were leaving Sérène there was a _nadaig_ in a cargo plane. This is a much smaller plane than that was but I think the cage was chained to the plane itself.” 

Vasco departs from the cockpit. “Got it in my bag. We need to go, now,” he says, sounding extremely nervous. 

They rush to where Siora stands and she shushes them and points to the _nadaig_ walking their way. “ _Nadaig Glendemen_. It fires electricity and its tentacles are extremely dangerous.”

“Isn’t it against the law to kill them? What are we going to do?” She whispers. 

“We are going to dodge its attacks and when it is away from the mouth of the cave we will flee,” she says. “And when we return to New Sérène I’ll give Derdre, _Mal_ of Vedleug a call and her and her people will see that the _nadaig_ is guided back to its territory.” 

The guardian rushes them and fires bolts of electricity, forcing the three of them to dive out of the way. Siora places her palms on the ground and a wall of vines appears, giving them some cover. “That won’t last; run!” She says, and they sprint towards the mouth of the cave. 

“It will disengage once we’ve gotten far enough away, right?” Vasco asks as they run. 

“Probably,” Siora says. 

“We’ll have a real pissed off carriage driver if it doesn’t,” Elizabet says.

Siora stops in her tracks and they can hear the _nadaig_ rushing towards them. “Help me collapse the ceiling,” she says as vines emerge from the roof of the cave and cracks form. With two direct hits from her, the ceiling breaks apart, sending rocks to the ground, trapping the guardian. “This will not hold it indefinitely but will give us enough time to get to the carriage and leave,” Siora says. 

“I am glad Elizabet suggested we bring you along; you saved us,” Vasco says to Siora. 

“It’s made the day interesting and I am enjoying getting to know you better, Vasco.” 

“Did you get what you needed?” She asks. 

“I did. I’ll give a report of what we saw and the black box to my mum.” 

“Your mother sent you to that cave?” Siora sounds alarmed at the revelation. 

“My mother is the admiral of Tír Fradí.” 

They make it to the carriage and get in and Elizabet pulls out a water bottle and drinks before offering it to Vasco and Siora who each take a swig from it. 

“Think Mum has to approve of you now, Elizabet. I’m still in one piece.” 

“You were going to text her to let her know you are safe,” she reminds him. He pulls out his phone and sends her a quick text and his phone goes off almost immediately. 

“Apparently she had been watching her phone closely,” Vasco says, looking surprised by the revelation.

Elizabet is less surprised. “Of course she was. She was worried about you and is likely very relieved to know you’re safe.” 

“She said as much. We should get this to her tonight after we’ve stopped in at home to get cleaned up. She’ll want to look at it as soon as possible.” 

***

“Come in with me?” 

“I won’t be intruding will I? If there’s something confidential you need to discuss...” 

“It’ll be fine. If Mum wants to talk shop she’ll say so.” 

They walk into her office and sit down. “I have the black box here. The plane was transporting a _nadaig_. It got out of its cage, made its way up the chains and ripped the plane apart.” 

The admiral curses. “I will ensure the illegal transportation of the guardians comes to an end because this has gotten completely out of hand. Lives are being lost. Thank you, for finding this out. I will find those responsible for approving their transport and they will face justice. You have regained my trust Vasco and this deserves to be a part of your story.” 

Vasco is near beaming with pride. “Does this mean...?” 

“You’ve been reinstated? Yes, though I don’t imagine you’re in any hurry to fly across the sea once more,” she says, smiling mischievously. 

“Might I request the use of a plane to transport the team when necessary?” 

“I’ll arrange it for you.” 

“Thanks Mum,” Vasco says, looking emotional all of a sudden. Admiral Cabral stands up and opens her arms and Vasco stares blankly for a moment before standing as well and giving her a hug. She whispers something in his ear and Vasco shakes his head.

“No. Don’t say that. You were fine. Better than fine. I get it now. Why you pushed me so hard when I was growing up and why you moved us here. You wanted me to have every opportunity so you did everything you did to make sure that happened. I’m sorry I was so hard on you. It can’t have been easy to raise such a bitter asshole of a kid.” 

“You had every right to be bitter. What was done to you wasn’t right.” Admiral Cabral steps back and takes both his hands in hers and she finds herself wondering if she should leave the office and give them some privacy. She starts to stand up to leave when the admiral stops her. “No, stay. I expect you’ll be family soon too if you aren’t already.” 

“I don’t want to intrude...” 

“I want you here Elizabet,” Vasco says. 

She sits back down, still feeling slightly awkward and the admiral starts speaking again. “It was... important to me that you were taken care of. I didn’t trust anyone else to do so. But I’d never planned to be a mother and I fear I frequently wasn’t very good at it.” 

“You were... are a good Mum.” Vasco and his mother are clinging to one another. 

“I’m happy you found your way home to me. That you were able to make peace with who you are. You’re the best pilot of your generation, Vasco.” 

“You’re a little biased.” 

“Not in this. It’s not just me who sees it.” The admiral steps back over to her desk and grabs a tissue and blows her nose. “I think that’s enough emotion for one day,” she says with a watery laugh. “Been a long time since I last cried.” 

“Shall we plan dinner soon? Elizabet’s week at the clinic begins the day after tomorrow but perhaps we can plan something for the week after that? Would that work with you, Elizabet?” 

“I believe so. Schedule something tentatively for the beginning of the week?” 

“That should work. Want to come watch me get a tattoo?” 

“Am I allowed? I wouldn’t want to break any rules...” 

“No rule against it but if you get squeamish you can always step out.” 

“I’m a doctor, Vasco. Getting squeamish is not really a thing I can do.” 

He rubs the back of his neck. “Right. Well, I’m sure you’ll find it interesting to watch!” 

Vasco sits quietly with his eyes closed as the tattoo artist works. “Still with me?” He asks her eventually. 

“I’m here. Not sure if you preferred silence or not.” 

“I like talking to you, in case you haven’t noticed.” 

“Can I ask you a question? About becoming a Naut?” Vasco gives her a thumbs up in lieu of nodding his head while the artist is working. “Would I be able to join once I finish my residency? And be a doctor on one of your planes, I mean.” 

“I am certain you would be happily accepted into our family and you would definitely be able to be a doctor.” 

“The only thing about that is... um... I hope I’m not thinking too far ahead,” she begins nervously. “But you’re a pilot on a passenger plane. That means we wouldn’t see each other much...” 

“I’d transfer. Doctors tend to work with the same crew. Lots of them are married to the pilots they fly with. I haven’t flown a passenger plane for all that long anyway and it’s not my preference.” 

“Oh?” She hadn’t realized he had flown other sorts of planes professionally. 

“I was a fighter pilot.” 

“You mean, part of one of the fleets nations hire to deal with army infrastructure in hostile nations?” 

“Yeah. There’s a real rush to it. But it’s fucking dangerous for obvious reasons. Those planes are the only ones people are actually allowed to shoot at without their contracts with us being threatened. If I was hired on behalf of Thélème and shot down in Al-Saad, Thélème would be on the hook to pay for the cost of the plane and whatever my life was deemed to be worth.” 

“Shit. Vasco...” 

“I liked it. Mum hated it. Said she didn’t raise me to get myself blown out of the air before I was 30. We fought a lot about it. Really awful arguments. I got into it because I needed to get away from her and become more than just the last Sea Given child of an admiral.” 

“Why did you end up piloting a passenger plane?” 

“I’ll tell you the rest later. You won’t like the end of the story.” 

That statement fills her with dread but she refrains from asking any further questions. 

“I feel more Naut than ever!” Vasco says as he looks at his new tattoos in the mirror. 

“Congratulations, Vasco! I’m so happy for you.”

“Care to go for a walk on the beach?” 

It’s a beautiful evening. The sun is just starting to set and the sky is awash with brilliant shades of orange and red. 

“I look forward to getting to fly with you again.”

“Me as well. To be truthful, I doubt I could ever leave here without you.”

Elizabet smiles as tears of joy well in her eyes. She blinks them away and turns to look at the sky over the sea.

Vasco takes her hand, almost tentatively.

“Sea and love share a bitter bite. The sea seizes and love seizes.”

“Love scalds us and the sea scalds us. For neither are free from tempest’s might.”

“A poem?”

He looks nervous and stares down at the water.

“A poem I read and which I was trying to remember. It makes me think of you. Of us.”

She realizes Vasco has found the words she’s been looking for. That he’s telling her he loves her. “Oh Vasco...” she jumps into his arms and kisses him. “Take me home? I wish to spend the night with you. And every other night, for the rest of our lives.” 

“I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me,” he says and together, hand-in-hand, they walk back to the apartment. 

***

This is far from the first time they’ve been intimate. They’re both becoming well-versed in each other’s needs - the sort of touches that bring pleasure; the ones to avoid. But it feels more special now that they’ve confessed their love to one another. 

“Look at me,” he pleads with her as she grows close to her orgasm, her body stiff as she moans in pleasure. “I need to see it.” 

She keeps her eyes open and looks at him as he grinds against her, coaxing her to her end. And when she comes, she looks in his eyes as he breathes hard, fighting against his own impending orgasm. When she collapses against him, his hard cock is still inside her. “I want to watch you too,” she says and he moans, pushing her into the bed and lying atop her. “Take what you need, Love,” she says. 

He thrusts hard and fast into her and she watches him gasp as he grows close; his eyes roll back and then with one last thrust he spills inside her. 

She rolls on top of him after their lovemaking and listens to the rapid drum of his heartbeat. Quietly, he speaks. “Those who fear the waters should stay within the shore’s sight.”

“Those who fear the pain that love procures should shun the flames when love endures.”

“And both shall be safe from founder and blight.”

“That is the next part of the poem. And I have a question: What do you think about it? Are you afraid of sinking?”

She smiles against his chest and lifts her head and looks him in the eyes.

“I know this poem and I think this is the way it ends...”

“For if water could quench love’s dying embers.”

“Your love that burns and pains and severs, I would douse this fire with the sea of all my tears.”

His smile is so beautiful; so heartfelt, that her eyes well up and tears fall down her cheeks.

“Then we shall set sail together on this bitter sea, my Tempest.”

“I’m glad you found the words to tell me how you feel. I’d been trying for so long but feared nothing could properly express how I love you.” 

Vasco gives her a kiss. “You didn’t need words. You’ve never needed them. I feel your love for me with every touch, every brush of your hand against mine. It just took me awhile to figure out that’s what you meant.” 

“One day, when I’m a Naut too, will you fly me to all the places you’ve been?”

Vasco runs a finger along her spine as they talk. “We’ll travel the world when we aren’t working. Just you, me and a little plane of our own. I’ll take you to our island where we’ll hike up to the top of the cliffs, I’ll rent a boat and bring you to the little cave nestled in the island that’s filled with a brilliant blue light and we’ll only eat the best each place has to offer.” 

“Your favourite place. What is it?” 

He smiles at her, looking almost bashful. “If I reveal it you’ll know for certain I’m a romantic fool.” 

“Oh Vasco, I’ve known that for awhile. And I love that about you. That on the surface you have little patience for those you deem unworthy of your time, and you have a sharp tongue but you care so deeply for people. You’re sentimental, romantic and sensitive.” 

“Right here,” he says. 

“New Sérène? What’s romantic about it?” 

His cheeks flush a little. “You’re here. That’s why it’s my favourite. It doesn’t matter where we are because you are my home.” 

“You’re mine too, Vasco.” 

“I promised to tell the rest of my story,” he says as he holds her against him. 

“And you said I wouldn’t like it.” 

“You won’t. In fact you’ll probably end up calling Mum and commiserating with her about your absolute nightmare idiot of a boyfriend.” 

She smiles when he refers to himself as her boyfriend. “Well, what happened?” 

“I was sent on a mission on my own. Can’t get into details - Naut secrets and all that, but it was in the desert. Did what I was sent to do but I’d fucked up and didn’t see the rocket launcher on the ground. Someone got to it and fired - not well but it blew off the tail of my plane.” She stares at him in horror. “Obviously I survived. Again, can’t reveal specifics but there are methods to escape a cockpit of a plane going down. Broke my leg in the landing. So I’m stuck in the hot desert, no water, no food and a damn broken leg.” 

“You’re right. I don’t like this and I agree with your mum.” 

He chuckles. “After this incident I did grudgingly agree she was right and got myself transferred. I couldn’t get a phone signal so I figured I was a goner. Don’t know how long I was out there, but I was delirious from the heat and pain when a couple in a Jeep drove by and saw me. They’d been off-roading in the area. Took pity on me and drove me to their village and got me to the doctor. It was a tiny village and the clinic was... lacking. My leg was badly broken and there were no painkillers or anything to knock me out. So the doctor did his best to numb my leg with whatever local anaesthetic he had on hand and set it. I passed out. Woke up and the villagers were trying to figure out what to do with me.” 

“What is there to figure out? Shouldn’t they have called the nearest port?” 

“They knew why I’d been in the area. Tempers were understandably running a bit high. When one mentioned killing me I pulled out my gun and made it clear I wasn’t going to go down without a fight, broken leg be damned. Not-so-kindly reminded them the consequences of killing me as well.” 

“What ended up happening?” 

“They realized if they killed me it would come back to hurt them badly. And if they ransomed me to the Nauts it would be the same. If I’m in the plane I’m fair game but on the ground I’m like any other Naut and can’t be touched. So they ransomed me to their government. Said they wouldn’t kill me and void their nation’s contract with the Nauts if their demands were met.” 

“So you were kidnapped is what you’re saying?” 

“I guess? They did save my life so I can’t be too angry about it. Some fancy armoured vehicle drove in two days later, money exchanged hands and I drove off with them. They took me to the port and that was the end of it. Only thing is, nobody thought to call Mum and tell her I was alive but being held hostage so she’d been told I was presumed dead. I called her from the port infirmary and after she stopped crying I got quite the lecture and promised to transfer to a less interesting position. So that is how I started flying passenger planes, eventually becoming the captain of the Sea Horse.” 

“You’re not going to go back to that line of work are you? That is a horrifying story. Fuck. Vasco...” She clings more tightly to him and he rubs her back. 

“No. Assuming you haven’t grown sick of me by then, once you join up I’ll transfer over to the medical transport fleet here on the island. Mum would approve it; it’s policy to keep couples together as much as possible but she would have anyway. I’d fly the plane and you’d put the people back together.” 

She takes his hand and kisses each line tattooed under his knuckles. “On a somewhat related note, would you like to know what those mean?” 

“Related?” She’s confused. “Sure, if you’re willing to share it.” 

“I tattoo a line every time the world tries to take me and fails.” 

“You mean... when you’ve nearly died?” Vasco nods and she looks at both his hands. “Six times?!” 

Vasco points to the line on his left index finger. “I was five and at the beach with Mum and her boyfriend. Mum had gone to buy us a snack and her boyfriend wasn’t paying enough attention. I went too far into the water and couldn’t make it back to shore. Her boyfriend found me and pulled me out, from what I’ve been told but I woke to Mum performing CPR. I vomited on her. A story she will probably tell you at some point.” 

“What happened to the boyfriend? I know you said she ended a relationship because the man didn’t like children.” 

“I didn’t see him again after that day. It wasn’t until years later she told me she’d ended it. That the man couldn’t accept me along with her and nearly killing her son through neglect showed her this.”

He points at his next finger. “Severe case of the flu when I was ten. Picked it up on a flight from our island to a port city in the Bridge Alliance. Developed pneumonia and ended up being airlifted to Al-Saad.” 

“Next finger is when I got shot,” he says. “And the one after that is when I developed the infection after being shot.” 

“You had a far more dangerous childhood than I ever did. The worst I did was breaking my arm falling out of a tree. I was climbing up after Constantin and lost my balance.” 

“Mum has told me most of her grey hairs are my fault. I was an adult for the last two, though. Next one is the story I told you earlier of getting shot down. And the final one was last year. I was up north near the pole.”

“You told me you’d been there once.” 

“Yes. A storm blew in which kept me from taking off so I ended up sleeping on the floor of one of the research stations. Scientists couldn’t be bothered to get a bed set up for a filthy Naut.”

“What a bunch of assholes.” 

“Right? One of them had a kid. And wasn’t watching the kid properly. He got outside. There was a commotion and people were rushing to search for him. I figured he likely went towards the plane. Kids tend to find planes interesting.” 

“So was he just on the plane?” 

“No. I’d been right, but the tarmac was near the sea. With all the blowing snow, the boy couldn’t see more than a foot in front of him. I heard screaming and found the boy in the water, clinging to the edge of the ice. In his panic he pulled me in with him. Luckily I managed to lift him onto the ice and pulled myself up, but by this point hypothermia was setting in.” 

“It must have been freezing outside. And to be in wet clothing on top of that...” 

“Dangerous. Very dangerous. I didn’t think we would make it to the research station. It wasn’t far but I couldn’t see in front of me and didn’t want to get lost when we were in such a dire state. But I did know where the plane was, so I got us into the plane. I got our wet clothes off, wrapped us in blankets and we huddled together on a seat until the storm blew over.” 

“I’m sure the boy’s parents must have been relieved.” 

Vasco gives her a wry smile. “His mother was displeased that I didn’t go back to the station. Told her bluntly they’d have two corpses outside if I’d done so and to keep a better watch on her kid.” 

“Do me a favour and do your best to stay out of danger? You’ll start to give me grey hairs too.” 

Vasco kisses her forehead. “I don’t go looking for it.” She looks up at him and raises an eyebrow. “...anymore,” he amends. 

“Well, I’m sure things are generally safe while working at my side. The days of political assassinations are long gone amongst the nations on this island.” 

“I can stand to spend a year sitting through meetings and fancy parties. Perhaps that’s the real reason Mum sent me along. She didn’t want to worry about me flying headfirst into danger,” he says, chuckling to himself. 

“I don’t want to ever be the cause of another line on your finger.” 

“You’d be worth it. Besides, a good near-death experience makes you appreciate life. It’s temporary. Fragile. I’ve hovered over the precipice before and once I’ve bounced back I find it easier to appreciate the little things. Like a good meal. Or the beautiful blue eyes of the woman in my arms.” 

“You’re sweet, you know that? But you hide it well.” 

“Can’t have everyone knowing my secrets. Just you.” 

As she falls asleep in the arms of her love, it occurs to her that this may be the happiest she’s ever been in her life. Because she can finally be the person she wants to be. And, perhaps, this is the first she’s felt truly happy since she was a child.


	16. Lewolan Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at work gets a little too interesting.

It’s been weighing on her lately. Life as a legate and a doctor. There’s a lot that’s been causing stress - and not just being busy all the time. Busy would be fine if she were just at the clinic full time. But each week she has to change hats and become either Doctor De Sardet or De Sardet, Legate of the Congregation of Merchants. Which means changing how she thinks, how she interacts with those around her and how she presents herself. 

This year was never going to be an easy one. But lately it’s been even more challenging than she’d feared. Having her friends helping with tasks and supporting her has been a lifesaver. And her boyfriend. 

Boyfriend. It’s still fairly new and novel. She’s never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before. They’ve been a couple for months, really, but only recently did they finally admit what everyone around them knew: that they love one another. Vasco opted to come with her this week and they’ve been staying at the inn together. “I’ll go hiking while you work - there’s plenty of nice trails around the village,” he told her when she expressed concern that he would be bored. 

So, Vasco is hiking and taking photos while she spends long hours at the clinic treating patients. And when she collapses into bed after 16 hour shifts she’s grateful to have his body against hers. 

***

“You are nervous. What is the matter?” Doctor Mev looks over at her. They’re in the middle of a meeting to discuss their current patients and what the next few days is going to look like. 

Her phone has been going off repeatedly the last half hour. She took a brief look at it to see it’s Constantin and that it isn’t an emergency but it’s stressing her right out. 

“Apologies. I’m focused but just feeling a little under the weather.” The vibration of her phone once more sends another jolt of panic through her. 

Failure. She’s a failure because she can’t keep every ball she’s trying to juggle in the air. 

When the meeting ends Doctor Mev calls her into her office. “Doctor, I’m so sorry for seeming distracted; I - “

“Was that your boyfriend texting you repeatedly?” Doctor Mev asks, giving her a concerned glance. 

“Vasco?” She laughs to herself. “No; he’ll text me to wish me a good morning but he’d never blow up my phone like that while I’m working.” 

“Your mother?” 

“My cousin. Constantin. He’s... demanding.” 

“And that you could not drop everything to cater to his demands is making you anxious.” 

As a doctor who has studied psychiatry, Doctor Mev is very good at reading people and noticing such things. “He’s not used to me having a life of my own. And me not being around all the time.” 

“You do recognize that is unhealthy, yes? It is not good for you to be so stressed out over this and for him to be demanding so much of your attention. Setting boundaries would be healthy for you both.” 

Something she knows is true - and she’s known it for a few months now. “I know. I’ll try to figure out how to talk to him about it. I’ve tried but he hasn’t gotten it yet.” 

Doctor Mev looks satisfied with her response. “Good. And I’m pleased it isn’t Vasco causing problems. I like him. He seems kind to you.” 

“He’s a good man.” 

There’s a knock on the door. A reluctant one; a tap more than anything. “I’m sorry for interrupting but Vasco’s come in. Attacked by a _lewolan_ while hiking just outside town,” Siora says from the other side of the door. 

She gasps and her hands begin trembling almost uncontrollably as she sits there. “What?! How is he? What is his condition?” 

Not since Mother’s diagnosis has her heart palpitated like this. _Lewolan_ are venomous and easily capable of killing a person. His condition could be dire. 

“He took the one bite to his ankle. It looks ugly and I’ve given him an antidote to be safe but I suspect it was a dry bite. He’s very lucky.” 

“You had to say you were happy he wasn’t causing problems...” She says, trying to sound lighter than she feels. Rationally, she knows the news is very good but that’s not stopping her panic. 

Doctor Mev stands up. “Come, you’ll want to see him I expect.” Her legs are shaking and she’s unsteady on her feet so Doctor Mev takes her arm to steady her. Still, her legs are jelly as they walk down the hallway towards the rooms. “Go home, Siora; I’ll treat him. You’ve had a long day.” 

Siora looks grateful at this; she’s pale and has bags under her eyes. A product of at least one skipped meal and a lack of sleep. “He’s going to be fine, Elizabet. I know you’re scared but he’s awake and far more cheerful than someone ought to be after being attacked by a _lewolan_.” 

Vasco grins sheepishly from the hospital bed when the two of them walk into the exam room. “I didn’t do it on purpose, I swear.” 

“It can’t be hurting you too much if you’re cracking jokes,” she responds, still sounding lighter than she feels. It’s certainly an ugly bite - there are deep holes all around his ankle, which is swollen and a horrific shade of purple. 

“Actually it’s extremely unpleasant and I’m hoping that my very nice doctor girlfriend will kiss it better.” Vasco adjusts and winces. “Could use that kiss now.” 

“She won’t be treating you,” Doctor Mev cuts in, “I will be.” 

She sits in the chair next to his bed and takes his hand, squeezing it as hard as she dares. Comfort. Reassurance. “I’m not allowed to treat loved ones. It’s unethical. So I’m just the nervous girlfriend right now.” 

“It’s fine! Just a little bite. Right, Doctor Mev?” 

“It won’t kill you but you’re unlikely to be able to put weight on the ankle for a few days. I’m going to check to make sure there’s no damage to your tendons and then I’ll numb it for you.” She examines it, having him go through a variety of movements to confirm he has full range of motion before numbing it with a brush of her fingers. 

“So what did you do?” 

“I am also curious about this,” Doctor Mev says as she flushes the lacerations out. 

“I was hiking outside of town. I decided to go down a path I’d never gone down before and the _lewolan_ ambushed me. Grabbed me by the ankle and I fell on my ass; luckily it ran off when I fired my gun in the air so I didn’t have to kill it. Then I limped back to town and a couple of very nice gentleman saw me and helped me get here.” 

“You missed the sign then,” Doctor Mev says, sounding just slightly exasperated. 

“Sign?” 

She looks up at him, as if she truly cannot believe he just asked that. “The one next to that path you walked down warning not to take it because of the _lewolans_.” 

“Oh. I guess that makes me a dumbass _renaigse_ , then.” 

“You said it, not me,” Doctor Mev responds. 

Vasco laughs heartily. “Your boss is fantastic. I like her. And I’m not just saying that because she’s fixing me up.”

She’s been holding his hand tightly the whole time and Vasco hasn’t said a word about it; whether it’s recognition that it’s a comfort for her or because it’s a distraction for him, she doesn’t know. “You’re not short of breath are you? Dizzy? Are you in pain?” She tilts his head so he’s looking directly at her, “Your pupils look fine...” she says, mentally running down the list of symptoms caused by lewolan venom. She reaches over and rests her fingers on his neck, feeling his pulse beneath her fingertips. “Everything seems normal...” 

“I’m fine. Siora gave me an antidote but said I probably didn’t need it anyway.” 

Mev smirks at them both. “This is why doctors don’t treat family unless it’s life-or-death. Elizabet, your boyfriend is fine. Though you will need antibiotics, Vasco; their mouths are filthy.”

Her phone vibrates in her pocket again and she curses. “What’s the matter?” Vasco asks her. 

“Just Constantin. It can wait until I get you back to the inn and settled in bed.” 

“Here I thought we could go for another hike...” She shakes her head in response and Vasco laughs before looking serious once more. “This has caused you more stress. I’m sorry I’m an idiot and got attacked by a wild animal.” He lifts her hand and kisses it and she focuses on the feeling of his lips on her skin. An attempt to ground herself and ease the panic. 

Doctor Mev bandages his ankle. “I’ll get your prescription and crutches and then you’ll be good to go. Take Ibuprofen or Acetaminophen for the pain. Feel free to numb his ankle for him if he needs it, Elizabet. Keep it elevated, ice it and stay off your feet as much as possible for the rest of the week. And watch for signs of infection and come in immediately if you develop symptoms. Not that I need to be telling you this - Elizabet will drag you in if things look at all suspect.”

“Yes she will. I appreciate it, Doctor. Thanks.” 

Once they’re alone the careful control she’d been maintaining threatens to break. Her breaths come in short gasps. “Elizabet?” Vasco says gently. 

She can’t talk. Not without crying, so she shakes her head and hopes he understands. And he does because he squeezes her hand. “You’ll still need to put up with my bullshit for a long while yet,” he says; an attempt to reassure her. 

When Doctor Mev returns with the crutches and his prescription she must look like a mess because before leaving she turns to her and says, “you need to take care of yourself. Soak in the tub tonight and order some takeout. And if you’re still feeling this way tomorrow, give me a call and take a sick day.” 

“I won’t need to take a sick day. I know I’m needed...” 

Doctor Mev gives her a hard stare. The one of an irritated doctor and not a boss. “That’s not going to work with me. Your mental health is important and you’re not feeling well.” 

She’s so ashamed that she can’t keep her anxiety under control. How can Vasco joke around about this while she can hardly keep it together? 

“You have nothing to be ashamed about. I don’t know what the _renaigse_ doctors do to treat mental health on the continent but it is not enough. Our people know the importance of proper treatment,” she pauses, “and time away from one’s duties to heal when needed.” 

She nods her head and sniffles. “You’re right. I’m sorry. It’s hard to change the things I was taught my whole life.” 

“You’re taking steps in the right direction. Take tomorrow off to heal. We only have two appointments scheduled anyway.” 

“What if something happens?” 

“Then I will call you.” Doctor Mev is quite obviously saying this to placate her but it works. “But if I don’t, then I don’t want to see you until 7 am the day after tomorrow. Vasco, make sure she gets some rest, would you?” 

“Will do, Doctor.” Vasco taps her on the shoulder. “Get me back to the inn and we can settle in bed together?”

Vasco’s surprisingly good with crutches it turns out. Most patients are unsteady at first, but he moves with a practiced confidence. “I sprained my ankle when I was 13. Mum and I were in Sérène at the time and there were no _On ol Menawi_ healers so I was stuck recovering the slow way. Got real quick on them by the end.” 

“Are you going to text your mum to let her know what happened?” 

“No, I don’t think I will.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ll be fully recovered by the time I see her next and if she hears the tale of my idiocy today she’ll be giving me shit about it for years.” 

“And I won’t?” 

“Yes, well you actually live with me and have to show me mercy occasionally.” 

When they arrive at the inn she stops at the front desk to grab a few extra pillows and she helps him lie down in bed, using the pillows to prop his foot up. Now that they’re alone, she allows the tears to actually fall as she sits on the bed and takes off her shoes. 

“Come here and let me hold you,” Vasco says softly. 

Once her shoes are off she curls up against him, wraps her arms around his neck and cries into his shirt as he holds her against him. “It’s OK. Let it all out,” he says, kissing the top of her head. 

Finally she calms. “I’m sorry. I’ve just been so stressed and trying to keep it all together and... I think I needed that. To just... freak out and cry.” 

“You don’t need to apologize. You’ve been so overwhelmed lately.” 

“Seeing you in that hospital bed was awful. Even knowing you weren’t going to die... Vasco...”

“I’m sorry I fucked up and went down a path I wasn’t supposed to.” 

“I can’t stop thinking about how much worse it could have been. If the bite wasn’t a dry one. You might not have made it back to the town. Or if it bit you more than once. Or clawed you. Or hit you with its tail. And some of them shoot acid too.” 

“None of that happened. But I knew you’d be worrying about that so I Googled it after Siora gave me the antidote. I’d fashioned a tourniquet using a nylon strap from my bag because I knew they were venomous. That would have bought me more time. I also had a phone and could call for help. It probably would have been a lot more unpleasant and I assume I’d still be stuck in that hospital bed but I’d be alive enough to be told what a dumbass I was.” 

“I can’t believe you missed that sign.” 

“I really will never hear the end of it, will I?”

“Doctor Mev will probably bring it up at least a few more times. I promise not to tease you much. Siora will probably tell the rest of the team.” 

“Yeah, she’s already sent a text to our group chat. I told her she could so she’s not breaking any patient confidentiality rules.” 

She gets off the bed and fishes her phone out of her purse before settling back against Vasco. “You’re getting mocked rather thoroughly,” she says as she scrolls through the conversation.

> Kurt: Figures the pilot is the one taken down by a wild animal. Who had that bet?

> Petrus: Vasco,
> 
> I am sorry to hear about your accident. Rest well and take it easy in your recovery. 
> 
> You may wish to refrain from encountering wild animals in the future. 
> 
> Regards, Petrus 

> Aphra: So did you forget the basics of wandering around in the bush? Bet your girlfriend is pissed with you.

> Siora: Doctor Mev told me you walked down the path with the large sign warning people not to go down it? That is a silly thing to do. 

“That might be the most words I’ve ever seen Kurt text at once...” 

“Gonna send them a photo of it before I was tended to. Really gross ‘em out,” Vasco says. “Especially since I’m about to be subjected to a whole lot more mockery thanks to Siora.” 

“I don’t actually feel sorry for you right now because you deserve it.” 

She taps over to her conversation with Constantin, feeling the pit of dread developing in her gut once more.

> Constantin: Cousin? I need you. 

> Elizabet?

> I know it’s your week at your clinic but this is important.

> You told me you would be done work by now. Why are you ignoring me? :( 

“I should just call him...” 

“Will it upset you? It can wait until morning, whatever it is.” 

She shakes her head. “I’ll feel worse if I don’t talk to him now.” Vasco’s eyes narrow when she says this but doesn’t say anything in response. She sits in the washroom and calls Constantin. 

“Why didn’t you respond?” are the first words out of his mouth. 

“What is going on?” She decides to just ignore the question. 

“Some logging issue. A village in Tír Fradí is unhappy with us and seeking our help in resolving the matter. I thought I’d send you. Can you be there tomorrow?” 

She sighs heavily and pinches her nose. “Constantin, I’ve told you repeatedly that during my weeks at the clinic I’m unavailable for my duties as legate unless I happen to be able to schedule a meeting remotely when I’m off-shift.” 

“Can’t you make an exception?” 

It’s too much. It’s just too much and she starts to cry again. “Elizabet?” She hears him call her name over the phone. “I’m sorry you’re upset but you’re so important. I need you.” 

“Constantin,” she says loudly, through her tears. “I don’t want to be a politician. I’m tolerating this for a year because I was given no other choice. I want to be a doctor. This is the life I want and I need you to understand this.” 

“So you’re going to abandon me?” 

“I could never abandon you. But I’m moving towards living the life that I want full time. And during my weeks here I can’t be having you expect me to drop everything. I am happy to head to this village to see about clearing things up. It will be good for me to make connections with the various leaders in Tír Fradí. But it won’t be happening tomorrow. Later next week is more likely.” 

“Well, I guess that is a fair compromise. Why did you take so long to get back to me? Normally you text me right away after you get off work. Did I annoy you?” 

“Vasco was injured while hiking today and was being treated at the clinic. He’ll be fine but won’t be able to put weight on his ankle for a few days.” 

“Oh. That’s unfortunate. Give him my best, won’t you?” 

“I certainly will.” 

“I’ve got a question about him.” 

“What is it?” 

“He doesn’t seem amused when I hum ‘Danger Zone’ around him. He’s a pilot and that movie is about Nauts. What’s the matter with him?” 

“Vasco doesn’t watch a ton of movies. And says there’s never been a movie made about Nauts that has been in any way accurate. So as far as he’s concerned you’re just humming a crappy song. He probably thinks your taste in music is questionable. Which it is.” 

“Well that’s no fun. You should watch Top Gun tonight.” 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because, as I said he doesn’t watch a lot of movies and I’d rather not deal with him live tweeting a movie that makes a mockery of his people this evening. The movie would annoy the shit out of him.” 

“I dunno, could be fun.” 

“I just want to cuddle with my boyfriend tonight. Maybe do some reading or listen to an audiobook together after we eat.” 

“Does your mother know about him yet?” 

“Not yet.” She knows she should tell Mother. Especially since Vasco has tweeted out photos of them together with her permission. The tabloids are not nearly as active here on Tír Fradí but there’s still a chance it could make it onto some website that Mother happens to visit. It’s not Mother’s reaction she fears but her uncle’s. Mother will likely be happy that she’s happy even if it’s not with a partner she expected her daughter to end up with. And Mother suspects she has feelings for Vasco to begin with and won’t be surprised by the news. 

“I’ll keep it quiet but you should tell her one of these days. It’s a good thing that you’ve found someone. Have you met his parents?” 

“I’ve met his mum. She raised him as a single parent.” 

“Tell her. You clearly love him and she’d be happy for you. Unlike my parents,” he adds bitterly. 

She doesn’t want to think about this anymore today. It’s been such an overwhelming day already. “I will when the time is right. Listen, I need to go and get dinner ordered. Use the secure file transfer to send me information about the conflict and I’ll get in touch with the _Mal_ to arrange a meeting.” 

“Go and tend to your pilot. Cater to his every need.” She can practically hear the wink. 

“Yes, yes I’ll suck his cock because that magically heals everything,” she says, tone thick with sarcasm. “Have a good night, Constantin.” 

“Good night my dearest cousin!” 

Vasco looks up from his phone when he hears her leave the washroom. “Are you OK?” He looks concerned and from the way the pillows have shifted she can tell he was at least trying to get out of bed to check on her in the washroom. 

She adjusts the pillows at his feet before lying down on the bed next to him. “Just had to try to tell him again that when I’m here I can’t run off to do diplomatic things. I’m hoping he finally understands that being a legate is temporary and that I am actually a doctor.” 

“I hope it gets through this time. Being pulled in so many directions has been stressful for you. What do you feel like for dinner? We could be super lazy and just order room service or there’s that 24 hour breakfast place. Or something else - you’d have a better idea of what’s good around here than I do.” 

“I want a waffle. With maple syrup. And bacon.” 

Vasco leans over to give her a kiss. “Breakfast for dinner it is, then.” 

After ordering she checks their group chat.

> Vasco: Look at that shade of purple! It feels just as bad as it looks, by the way. 

> Siora: That’s not even the worst injury I treated today. 

Petrus gave Siora one of his old smartphones a few weeks ago and she’s finally adjusted to the fact that she can receive photos instantly via text message.

> Aphra: Probably the stupidest one, though. You’re not supposed to pet _lewolans_ , Vasco. 

> Kurt: Still not as gross as watching you two suck face.

> Elizabet: Fuck off Kurt. :P 

Vasco chuckles and gives her the sort of look generally reserved for when he’s feeling particularly mischievous. “Still haven’t gotten a selfie of us kissing yet. We should thank Kurt for the suggestion.” He opens the camera on his phone and she leans over and gives him a thorough kiss. When she sighs with pleasure he slips his tongue into her mouth. Breathless, she pulls away, aching for him. “You should text the photo you took,” she says.

> Vasco: Please thank Kurt for this gift.

> Kurt: I hate you, Pilot. 

> Elizabet: Well I love him. <3 

***

“How is your ankle feeling?” She asks as they eat dinner. 

“Sore but I did get a jaw full of _lewolan_ teeth shoved into it.” 

“Do you need to take something?” 

Vasco shrugs. “I’m managing.” That he’s uncomfortable is obvious, despite his nonchalance. He’s near gritting his teeth between bites of food and his left hand is balled into a fist so tight his knuckles are white. 

“You are so stubborn,” she says, reaching into her purse and pulling out a bottle of Ibuprofen and handing it to him. “It’s extra strength so you just need one. Need me to numb it?” 

“Maybe before we go to sleep? I’ll be fine until then. It doesn’t last long when you do it, right?” 

“Depends on the extent of the ailment. A severe injury that’s numbed before further treatment won’t stay numb for longer than a few minutes. But when I do your ankle you’ll probably get an hour or two out of it since it’s not a serious injury and I won’t be doing any healing on it.” 

“Doctor Mev did some healing on it, right?” 

“She would have healed the worst of the internal damage and ensured the bleeding stopped.” Seeing that Vasco has finished eating, she takes his takeout container and tosses it into the compost bin alongside hers. Compostable takeout containers and cutlery are almost never seen on the continent but are the only sort of containers allowed here on the island. It’s quite refreshing. She settles back on the bed and takes his hand. 

“What shall we do with the rest of our night and our day tomorrow?” 

“I still feel so bad about taking a sick day.” 

“Elizabet, you need it. You’ve been struggling with your anxiety for awhile. Take the day and rest.” 

“Is it bad that I’m considering catching up on my other work?” 

“It is in direct contradiction to the orders my doctor and your boss gave to me. Don’t make me confiscate your phone.” 

This gets a smile out of her. “You’re stealing the line I use when you text at the movie theatre.” 

“And this is far more important than some silly action movie. How about this? We go to bed tonight with no alarms set and wake up when we wake up. Then we order breakfast, shower and get back into bed where I can proceed to really help you relax.” 

“Two things: you won’t be able to shower; you’ll need to take a bath and you can’t get your leg wet. And you may not even feel well enough for the specific sort of relaxation you’re hinting at.” 

“A bath, then. And I’ll be well enough. Hell I’m well enough now but know you enough to know that suggesting it wouldn’t get either of us anywhere tonight. Unless I’m wrong?” He winks at her. 

“Tomorrow. Maybe. And if we do you need to be on your back so you don’t hurt yourself.” 

“I will do whatever you order me to do.” He slips his shirt over his head and opens his arms. “Come here. Let’s relax together now.” She takes her own clothes off and wraps her arms around his waist, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers. 

“I’ll need to watch you to make sure the injury doesn’t get infected.” 

“I have no doubt you’ll watch me very closely, Tempest. I’m in good hands.” 

With so much weighing on her, relaxing is almost impossible. But lying in Vasco’s arms, their phones out of reach and the TV off makes her feel like maybe, just maybe she’ll be able to at least calm down a little. That she might be able to return to the clinic and then to her duties as legate without feeling as if she is fighting off an inevitable panic attack. 

***

The next morning she looks at her phone to see a text message from Siora.

> Siora: Vasco is your _minundhanem_. It makes me happy that you two have found one another. You should know he was far more worried about you than he was about his injury. He felt bad because he knew you’d be stressed out.

> Elizabet: What does _minundhanem_ mean? Also I’m not surprised: he tends to let injuries roll off his back. He’s told me some rather horrifying stories in a shockingly casual fashion.

> Siora: One who shares my mind. Or - soulmate.

She looks over at Vasco who is sleeping peacefully and she smiles. Because finally, she’s found a word that describes what she feels for the man beside her. 


	17. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team unwind with a movie, giving them a chance to get to know one another a little more.

Illegal mining and unsustainable logging practices. It’s just disgusting but not something that surprises her. 

“I appreciate you bringing this to my attention, _Mal_ Dunncas, and will be getting in touch with officials in New Sérène to ensure this behaviour ends immediately and that those involved face consequences for their actions,” she says. 

Dunncas approves of her proposed course of action. “Now that this unpleasantness has been discussed and dealt with, will you and your companions join us for dinner?” 

The people from the village of Vigyígidaw eat communally and since it is a nice evening, they eat outdoors. Aphra, who met them at the village, has taken a seat at Dunncas’ table and is speaking with him. 

“I’m not sure I’ve ever seen her so animated,” Vasco says. 

Not just animated; near bubbling with excitement. After dinner she tracks Aphra down. “You and Dunncas hit it off,” she says. 

“We spoke at length about the connection his people have with the island. He’s open to continuing our discussion - may I remain here this week? I’d be happy to pass along any updates on your behalf.” 

It would save her a bit of time and would mean she’d be able to return to New Sérène sooner. “So long as Dunncas consents to the arrangement I certainly won’t object,” she says. 

“I am hopeful that he may wish to continue to teach me. For almost a year now I’ve reached out to several _doneigada_ across the island to see if they’d be willing to take me on as an apprentice. None have been open to it. Not surprising; a former doctor at Hikmet Hospital breeds nothing more than distrust.” 

“You are helping me get to the bottom of what is happening there. Should you need me to vouch for your trustworthiness I would be happy to do so.” 

Dunncas invites the three of them to witness a bonding ceremony the next evening; a rare honour for those who are not islanders. While the nature of the _nadaig_ and that _On ol Menawi_ can be called upon to metamorphize by En on mil Frichtimen is commonly known, the ceremonies themselves remain a guarded secret. 

It goes without saying that none of them will breathe a word of what happens at the ceremony to anyone else. 

As they sit silently, watching the ceremony, Aphra suddenly looks concerned. “Follow me,” she whispers. 

“What is going on? We can’t disrupt this,” she whispers back. 

“Some of my people are here uninvited. Soldiers. I saw their green uniforms in the bushes.” 

A small group of soldiers and scientists reveal themselves just as her, Aphra and Vasco close in on them. Dunncas turns and looks concerned by the intrusion. Not outwardly angry, but Elizabet has been around enough politicians to know he is likely hiding his anger. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Aphra demands angrily. Dunncas walks over to join them. 

“We were looking to watch your ceremony. Given that there are other... guests here, surely you won’t deny us a seat at the table?” One of the scientists says. 

“Why bring armed soldiers?” Elizabet asks. 

“My colleagues ran into some trouble near Vedrhais; best to be safe and ensure we are protected.” 

“We do not allow just anyone to witness this ceremony; I must ask that you leave,” Dunncas says, his tone steady and patient. “Should you wish to attend one of my people’s ceremonies, you can send your inquiry via email for consideration.” 

The soldiers draw their rifles and Vasco draws his pistol. Elizabet casts a shield over her, Dunncas, Aphra and Vasco. 

“Per Tír Fradí law, islanders are not obligated to open up their rituals and ceremonies to the general public. This is a private event. That means you are trespassing and in breach of the law,” she says firmly, hoping that this reminder is enough to convince them to leave. 

Inwardly she’s trying to determine how many shots her shield would be able to deflect and how to ensure no villagers end up getting hurt. 

Vasco’s eyes and pistol remain fixed on the soldiers. 

“I know your names and will not hesitate to report you all to the council here in Tír Fradí. There is an extradition treaty with Hikmet, meaning you all will be arrested. I wonder how a doctor with a criminal record will be perceived?” Aphra says, and the scientists look worried for the first time. They gesture to the soldiers who lower their weapons. Vasco lowers his in turn. 

“It appears we have made a mistake and will take our leave. Apologies,” one of the scientists says as they walk away. 

Dunncas breathes a sigh of relief. “Without the three of you, that confrontation may have turned violent. I am grateful for your presence. Aphra, I recognize the difficulty of turning against your own countrymen.” 

“Those scientists are barely people. Do not allow them to attend any of your ceremonies. I’ll ensure you have their names, Dunncas,” Aphra says. 

Aphra’s veiled words are enough for Dunncas and he simply looks grave and says no more on the matter. 

“Well done,” she whispers to Aphra as they make their way back to watch the remainder of the ceremony. 

***

> Elizabet: Kurt suggested we watch a movie tonight. Want to come by the apartment and watch with us?

> Constantin: I’d love to! What movie are you watching?

> Elizabet: No idea. We’ll decide once you get here. Come over for seven?

Petrus, it turns out, is surprisingly fond of movies and has popcorn delivered for the occasion. Constantin arrives with several bottles of wine. 

They gather in the sitting room and she settles next to Vasco and drapes her legs over his. “What does everyone feel like watching?” 

“What about an action movie? I’m fond of that last Indiana Jones movie,” Constantin suggests. 

Kurt, looking as if Constantin just hit him, growls, “I am sworn to protect you but you are testing me.” 

Vasco snorts. “Even I know that movie is shit and I don’t watch a lot of movies,” he says, as he types a text message. 

“I haven’t seen that popular superhero movie yet. The one with the team?” Siora suggests. 

“Justice League or The Avengers? Because I have some bad news about the former,” Petrus says. 

“Obviously she’s talking about The Avengers, Bishop. Our little sapling has taste,” Kurt says. 

“It has that good looking man in it. The blonde guy?” Siora says. 

“That dude is really hot,” Vasco says, as he pulls up the movie’s IMDB page. “Chris Hemsworth.” 

“So if you don’t watch many movies, what do you do for entertainment, Vasco?” Constantin asks. 

Vasco looks up from his phone. “I enjoy music. Whenever I can I go to live shows - though there hasn’t been much opportunity for that lately. I play the guitar and was in a band for a few years and, no, I’m not telling anyone the name of the band because our music was terrible.” 

Initially she’s surprised that nobody picked up on how much Vasco enjoys music and concerts; he has quite the collection of band t-shirts that he wears around the apartment. But, since he sticks to button-up shirts outside the apartment, Constantin is unlikely to have seen him dressed casually. 

She gets The Avengers set up on the TV. “We all good to watch this one?” There’s a chorus of agreement around the room and Petrus stands up to turn off the lights. 

Siora and Kurt are settled next to each other quietly munching on a shared bowl of popcorn while Petrus and Constantin each nurse a glass of wine. Vasco is scrolling through Twitter and eventually Petrus looks over at him. 

“Turn your phone off and watch the movie,” he says, sounding irritated. 

“You know, speaking of glowing things, in that last Indiana Jones movie -“ Constantin starts. 

“Nope!” Kurt says in response, shutting Constantin up. Vasco just barely suppresses the grin on his face. 

Vasco puts his phone away, but half an hour later, apparently tired of focusing solely on the movie, he pulls it out again. 

“Petrus may actually kill you,” she whispers to him. 

“I prefer multi-tasking,” he whispers back. 

“You’re tweeting about an ‘unnamed person’s’ love for shitty sequels to old franchises. Hardly intellectually engaging activity.” 

Petrus swoops in and grabs Vasco’s phone. “If the governor and legate of New Sérène can both keep their phones off, so can you,” he says before Vasco has a chance to protest. 

She gives Petrus a grateful look and is smart enough not to mention that Constantin has never been good about checking his email. Instead she takes advantage of the fact that Vasco’s hands are now empty and huddles against him, her arms around his waist. 

“Suppose I can manage to keep myself occupied with you,” Vasco says quietly enough so only she can hear. He runs his fingers through her hair and kisses her temple. 

“So have you always been so into movies?” She asks Petrus once it ends. 

“I’ve always appreciated it as an art form. The Congregation films are far stronger than the films Thélème releases. We’re too obsessed with our own dark history. Yours are more forward-thinking. But most Bridge Alliance films are terrible.” 

“You say that when Aphra isn’t around to defend her country,” she teases. 

“I’d be happy to pick this conversation back up once she’s returned from her trip.” 

“We have several good filmmakers from Tír Fradí,” Siora says, “most of whom make movies in _Yecht Fradí_.” 

“Yes, I’ve seen a few that I really enjoy. The stories they tell are so intimate and personal; I very much appreciate them,” Elizabet says as Petrus nods in agreement.

“Do Nauts make movies?” Constantin asks. 

Vasco shakes his head. “We do not. Why would we? Our living is made on the sea and in the sky, not producing entertainment. Besides, any stories we told would be liable to reveal information that my people must keep secret.” 

“Says the man who admitted a few hours ago to playing in a band,” Petrus says. 

“My people have a long history of playing music. What else would you do for fun on a long voyage aside from gamble, read or make music? We have musicians who are almost unknown outside the Nauts. But that doesn’t mean they’re just musicians. They all have day jobs.” 

“What kind of music did your band play?” She asks. 

“Alternative rock. Occasionally veering into folk. I only played with them for two years - it just became too difficult to find ourselves in the same place at the same time. The perils of being a Naut.” 

“You know, I never pegged you as a musician. Don’t know why - you’ve got the long hair, leather jacket rebel look to you. It’s no surprise you play the guitar. Get any ladies during your days as a musician?” Kurt asks. 

Vasco looks over at her briefly. “Hardly seems appropriate to discuss past lovers with my girlfriend in my arms. But, yes, I did win the attention of the odd woman. And man.” 

“I’d like it if you played for me, Love. If you play something I know, I can sing.” 

He looks a little surprised at the revelation. “How did I not know you could sing? You... can sing, right?” 

“Green Blood is a damn good singer. She took voice lessons while growing up. Frequently she was called on to sing at parties.” 

“And dance lessons, piano, horseback riding, self-defence and they tried to teach me to draw. Those lessons didn’t last long,” she says, counting on her fingers. 

“I’m self-taught. Only lessons outside school that I received growing up were shooting lessons,” Vasco says. 

“My lessons ensured I am skilled at entertaining at a party. Or able to manage a horse alongside the other nobles who actually enjoy that sort of thing. I hate horseback riding.” 

“I love it. Man and beast working together; I wish I had more time to go trail riding,” Constantin says with a sigh. 

“I must admit I did not expect you to be the outdoors sort,” Petrus says. 

“He’s not,” Kurt says, smirking. “You’d best run if you happen to catch him after he’s gotten mud on his clothes. Few things put him in a fouler mood than that.”

“My clothing is dry clean only. I wish to save the staff some trouble is all.” 

Kurt is suddenly overcome with a loud coughing fit that sounds suspiciously like the word ‘bullshit’, but Constantin remains oblivious. 

“I do not understand not being comfortable outdoors. Most of my childhood was spent outside playing with Eseld. It was the same for all children in Vedrhais.” 

“Growing up in a city is far different from a village. In Sérène we didn’t have a lot of green space to play in so we generally stayed indoors unless we were out at the summer home in the country,” Elizabet says. 

“I hiked all over my people’s island and swam all the time. While I’ve never served formally on a ship, all Nauts receive extensive swimming lessons as part of their schooling. But Mum started teaching me well before that. So I like being outside.” 

“Outside is fine. So is inside. Doesn’t matter much to me so long as I get paid,” Kurt says and Elizabet shakes her head. 

“Nobody actually believes the cold mercenary schtick, Kurt,” Elizabet says as everyone laughs. 

It’s several weeks before Vasco produces a guitar and plays her something. A love song; one she knows the words to and so she sings along, her heart full as she makes beautiful music with the man she loves. 

*** 

She receives a phone call from her uncle early in the morning. With Vasco sleeping next to her, she picks it up and whispers a greeting. 

“Niece. Why are you whispering?” 

“It’s early in the morning here.” 

“And someone is sharing your bed.” Uncle Adrien doesn’t bother to disguise his disgust and she doesn’t answer in the affirmative; her relationship with Vasco is none of his business. 

Her attempts to remain quiet have failed and Vasco’s eyes flutter open and he looks over at her. She mouthes an apology. 

“I’ve had several meetings with the people you’ve connected me with. I’m told the only solution to the crisis on the continent is to change our ways. With this in mind, I’ve proposed sweeping reforms in parliament and hired the services of several islanders who will come here and teach us how to repair the damage done to our land.” 

“That’s all good,” she says. And she means it. That he’s actually listening to the advice given is a... pleasant surprise. 

“This curse has afflicted my sister; how could I not do what must be done?” 

She doesn’t mention that he could have been doing all of this years ago and that nothing revealed to him was not previously known to their nation. “I am cautiously optimistic that in time cases will begin to decrease. Are your counterparts in the other nations following suit?” 

“Not yet, though I will be encouraging them to do so. If we do not act as a united front, this disease will continue to ravage our people. You’ve done good work, Niece.” 

“Your praise means a great deal to me.” No it doesn’t. It’s a lie meant to flatter him and protect herself. 

“The current arrangement works well with you splitting your time between your political duties and your articling duties. Perhaps I will see if we can make the arrangement permanent? It has been some time since we’ve had a legate of any genuine competence.” 

No. No. No. She can’t do this for longer than the year she’s committed herself to. “Uncle Adrien, it would be unfair of my employer to expect them to have an associate lawyer who only works part time. If I am to prepare myself for a life of government service, isn’t my training as a lawyer just as important?” 

She hates how easy the lies flow out of her mouth. How she has to play his games and position every attempt to refuse his orders as something that will benefit him. 

Uncle Adrien chuckles; to a stranger it would almost sound fond, but she knows enough to know he’s a liar who recognizes he’s been outsmarted. “You’ve certainly been training as a lawyer, Niece. And you are correct. We will maintain the current arrangement. Have a good day.” 

“Have a good day Uncle Adrien.” She hangs up the phone and tosses it to the end of the bed. “I’m a doctor you vile, pathetic slug,” she snarls at her phone. 

Vasco doesn’t say anything; he simply rests a hand on her back. “I’m not a lawyer. I’m not! I hate that he thinks I am. He said that I’ve certainly been training as a lawyer. That means I’m too good at playing his fucking games. I don’t want to be that person!” 

“You aren’t, Tempest,” Vasco says quietly. “You’re a woman who has grown skilled at protecting herself. That you can play his games at all only means that you’ve been forced to do so. The person you are at all of these political meetings and parties? It’s not the real you; it’s the Elizabet created to keep you safe. The real you is the woman I see when you are away from all that. The woman I sleep next to every night. A brilliant doctor.” 

“I’m... afraid if I pretend long enough I won’t know which is the real me and which is the persona.” 

“That won’t happen. I know it won’t.” 

“Well, one task has been completed, at least. He’s looking to pass new laws and has sought assistance from islanders skilled in repairing the land.” 

He gives her a reassuring smile. “One less thing to worry about, then. And you’re one step closer to being able to practice full time.” 

Her original mission may have been a fool’s errand but there is a chance to make some real change. Stopping the Ordo Luminis. Investigating Hikmet Hospital. Things that can save lives immediately. “We’re doing good here. Real good. And when I’m finished I’ll walk away from politics forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see the Congregation being where a significant number of movies are made and that there is a city, equivalent to Los Angeles, that serves as the hub for filmmaking in the nation.
> 
> As for favourite movies... 
> 
> Kurt: Massive Indiana Jones fanboy; Raiders of the Lost Ark is the perfect movie as far as he’s concerned.  
> Siora: Something like Hunt for the Wilderpeople   
> Aphra: A biopic; the more historically accurate, the better. Downfall, perhaps?  
> Elizabet: Period romance, for sure. I’m thinking a movie like Belle.   
> Petrus: Something like All the President’s Men  
> Vasco: The Princess Bride. Funny but also romantic.  
> Constantin: The Clash of the Titans remake (I genuinely love this movie and recognize any judgement received as a result). Basically action movies of a questionable quality.


	18. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasco talks to his mum and Kurt about Elizabet.

“You love her,” Mum says as they sit in her living room. Elizabet had come over for dinner but just left - she has an early morning meeting but insisted he stick around for awhile. 

“I do. Is this something that surprises you?” 

“I’d been wondering if my son would ever bring someone else home to meet me. It’s been a long time since you’ve been in an actual relationship.” 

“Not easy to maintain a relationship when I’m on the road all the time. You know that as well as I do.” Mum never married or settled down. Whenever he asked about it as a child she told him that he was all she ever needed. 

“Yes, I do know that.” Mum looks wistful. “She’s just like her mum. Looks just like her. Same personality too. But her hair is her father’s.” 

This revelation is surprising. “How do you know her mother? When were you bumping into nobility?” 

Mum flushes, as if caught off guard. “I did have a rather exciting life before you came around, you know.” 

“Sorry to have interrupted that,” he says dryly. 

“Adopting you was another adventure entirely.” 

“So if she’s just like her mother, does this mean you approve of her? Or is the fact that she’s just like her mum a point against her?” 

“I like her very much. She’s kind. And that she adores you is obvious. It’s been obvious for awhile, now - though I wonder how long you were oblivious to it?” Mum has a mischievous sparkle in her eye. 

“We’ve been dating... awhile. Didn’t talk about what we were until fairly recently but I was smart enough to ask her to dinner early on.” 

“Hang onto her. She’s a good one.” Mum has a strange expression on her face, as if there’s more she wants to say, but remains silent. 

***

“You and me are going to get a drink,” Kurt says the next day. 

“It’s... 11 in the morning,” Vasco points out. 

“ _A_ drink. Green Blood is off at a meeting with Petrus and Aphra and we need to have a chat.” 

Kurt brings a whiskey over to him and sits down. Discreetly he sniffs at it before taking a sip. Not that he thinks Kurt would poison him but... he is Elizabet’s bodyguard and if Kurt thought he was a threat...

Of course Kurt notices. 

“I didn’t bloody poison your drink. If I were going to kill you, it’d be with my bare hands around your throat.” 

“Well that makes me feel loads better about having a drink with you,” he says before taking a sip. “Why are we here, anyway? You and I generally don’t socialize if Elizabet isn’t around.” 

An understatement. They... tolerate one another. Kurt is about the most decent coin guard he’s ever interacted with but that’s hardly high praise. 

“I tend to make it a habit of getting to know the people she’s close to. And judging by the noise from your bedroom upstairs, you know her in a very specific way.” 

Elizabet sees Kurt as something akin to an older brother. They’re close - very close. And he’s protective of her in a way that goes beyond that of a paid guard. 

“Am I to get the shovel speech then?” 

Kurt smirks. “I believe that was already implied when I told you how I’d kill you. But if you need me to spell it out... she’s a good woman. Doubt I’ve ever met anyone kinder than her. And if you hurt her, it’s me you deal with.” 

“If you could even kill me,” he says in response. Probably not a good idea to provoke the man but Kurt won’t be surprised by it. 

“I have almost a foot and five stone on you. You’re strong, I’ll give you that but you won’t be difficult to overpower,” Kurt shoots back. 

“If you can catch me. I’m well aware of your size but I also know I’m much quicker than you are.” He takes another sip of his drink. “But, to be serious, I’ve no intention of hurting her. I love her.” 

“But you’re a pilot. Eventually you’ll fly away.” 

“With her at my side.” He won’t leave without her, even if it means remaining here on the island for several years until she’s completed her training. 

Kurt nods, accepting the answer. “She needs someone to look out for her. Who will put her first. Many people in this world love her, but I doubt she’s ever had someone put her needs above everything else. Even her mother has to contend with political bullshit. In private Elizabet could be herself but the Elizabet shown to the public has never actually existed. It was an act her mother taught her. You’re one of the few to see her as she truly is.” 

“Surely her cousin must make her a priority? They’re extremely close.” 

Kurt briefly looks uncomfortable, as if they’ve landed on territory that requires him to step carefully. “Constantin’s needs come first. They always have. And Elizabet will burn herself out trying to cater to them. That’s something to watch out for. I’ve encouraged her to set boundaries for awhile now but that’s not something that comes easy for her.” 

“No, it doesn’t,” he says, agreeing with Kurt. It’s something he’s seen himself, as recently as last week after he was released from the clinic following his run-in with the _lewolan_.

“There is one other thing. Are you handy?” 

He’s confused by the question. “You mean, around the house? I can get by. Why?” 

“Install some damn soundproofing. The entire damn apartment can hear you two going at it and I didn’t need to know all I now know about her.” 

It should embarrass him but he can’t bring himself to feel anything other than pride at the revelation that he’s been pleasuring her so thoroughly that the entire apartment can hear it. “I’ll see what I can do,” he says. 

He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulls it out.

> Elizabet: Did you and Kurt go out for breakfast? Judy told me you two left together.

“Think Elizabet is worried you’ll toss my corpse into the sea,” Vasco says to Kurt. 

“Tell her you’re fine. And that, for what it’s worth, you’re by far the best suitor she’s ever had.”

> Vasco: Kurt wanted to go for a drink. Haven’t had breakfast yet. Should I pick something up for us? He said that ‘for what it’s worth you’re by far the best suitor she’s ever had’.

Kurt’s phone goes off and he looks at it. “She’s asking me why I insisted on going for a drink instead of getting breakfast ‘like a normal damn person’. I’m telling her it was your idea.” 

He chuckles. “She won’t believe you.”

> Elizabet: Stop by that crepe place you took me to and grab us a few crepes? Thank you!!

“You’re right, she did not believe me. Told me I was full of shit.” 

“Elizabet has asked I bring back breakfast. Apparently her outing with Petrus and Aphra did not include a meal.” 

***

“So, my boyfriend returns alive, then, Kurt?” She says as the two of them walk in, Vasco carrying a bag that presumably holds their breakfast. 

“For now. He’s been warned not to break your heart.” 

She rolls her eyes. “I can take care of myself in these matters. And Vasco’s a good man.” 

“I’m aware, Green Blood. You seem to have picked a good one,” he says before leaving her and Vasco alone. 

Vasco hands her breakfast over to her. “You are the best. Truly. I haven’t eaten yet and I was about to drop dead.” 

“Why didn’t you eat with Aphra and Petrus?” 

“Petrus learned of a rather clandestine gathering not too far out of town. We had to leave early and we stayed out of earshot so we could eavesdrop.” 

“Oh?” 

“Ordo Luminis. Apparently trying to steal the artifacts wasn’t enough for them. They’ve set their sights on the Nauts, Love. Bishop Domitius thinks your ‘black magic’ is the cause behind the malichor. Referenced that series of Naut movies from awhile back as evidence. They were here to skulk around the port; said because this is where the admiral works that it is most likely to hold secrets.” 

Vasco looks angry. “They’re using a series of action movies as evidence of the supposed wrongdoings of my people?! Movies made for children?” 

“It’s not rational on their part and what they were discussing is absurd.” 

“My people have nothing to do with the malichor, I assure you.” 

“I know that. But I fear your fellow Nauts and your secrets may be at risk. You saw Aloysius’ rants online. Your mother should know about this and we’ll need to meet with the Mother Cardinal. We’ll get to the bottom of it and I promise we’ll protect your people.”


	19. The Cultists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ordo Luminis threatens the Nauts

“I’ve received an invitation to one of the Mother Cardinal’s private parties and I would like to invite you to attend with me, my child,” Petrus says to her as they’re walking into San Matheus. They’re here to investigate the Ordo Luminis’ involvement with the Nauts. Something that should take priority over a party. 

“We need to be getting to the bottom of the Ordo Luminis. Why would we attend a party?” 

Petrus looks as if he is plotting something. “Your cousin is new to his role and the two of you would benefit to having some leverage over Cornelia. I’ve heard her private parties can get a little... naughty.” 

“But if you’ve been invited then obviously whatever goes on isn’t something she fears political repercussions for.” 

Petrus looks pleased with her. “You’re clever as always. I was perhaps a bit... hasty when I said I was invited. I’ve bribed a member of her serving staff that I know to be... disillusioned with his post. At the very end of the evening we will be invited in as... late guests. Only after Cornelia returns upstairs you understand.” 

So they’re effectively breaking into the Mother Cardinal’s private quarters. Lovely. “Is this really necessary? I truly despise these sorts of political games.” 

“I assure you, the results will be worth the effort.” 

She’s wearing a party dress and applying makeup as Vasco watches from the bed. “So if the two of you aren’t supposed to be there, why go to the trouble of dressing up?” 

“At a glance we must look as if we belong. I’m hoping that we will not be there long. Petrus has promised a bottle of wine when we return here and you’re free to join us if you like.” 

“And what happens if the Legate of the Congregation of Merchants is caught snooping through the Mother Cardinal’s panty drawer?” 

“Oh, that won’t be me. It’ll be Petrus going through her drawers,” she quips before turning serious, “it won’t be good. I’m reluctant to do this but Petrus insists he has all angles covered.” 

She hates heels. Bloody hates them. But apparently stilettos are popular in San Matheus and she had to look the part so she has just spent the last two hours in heels rifling through the liquor bottles, trash and papers left from what looked to be a rather wild party. 

“Cornelia has been naughty,” Petrus says, a grin spreading over his face. “Illegal gambling.” He snaps a photo of the relevant pages before returning the book to where he found it. 

“What sort of illegal gambling?” 

“She’s been borrowing significant sums of money and making bets through a... private organization. Given that her government manages all legal gambling here, it is not a good look for dear Cornelia. I believe I promised you a bottle of wine back at the apartment?” 

“Do you mind if Vasco joins us?” 

“Not at all. I would enjoy the chance to spend more time with the man who has captured your attention and your heart.” 

Once inside the apartment she sits on the nearest chair and pulls off her heels, cursing as she rubs her aching feet. Vasco comes downstairs and looks at the scene with amusement. “Not a fan of the shoes you were wearing, I take it?” 

Her eyes narrow. “Have you ever worn stilettos?” 

“I have, actually.” She looks up to see him chuckling to himself. “I spent a few nights with a man who dressed in drag and we happened to have the same shoe size. I was curious. He told me I was a natural when I walked in them.” Vasco sits on the couch and opens his arms. “Come, let me tend to you.” 

She sits down next to him, resting her legs over his. Petrus returns with a bottle of wine and three glasses. “This wine was made right here on the island. It’s the best of the ones made here,” he explains as he hands them each a glass. Vasco takes a sip and places his glass on the table beside him.

Vasco takes one of her feet into his hands. “Oh, you don’t want to touch them,” she warns him. 

“Your feet hurt and I have the ability to help so I’d like to do so if you’d allow me. Assuming Petrus is not offended by a man giving his girlfriend a foot rub?” 

“It would hardly be the most egregious thing seen tonight,” Petrus says. “That would be the discovery that the Mother Cardinal has horrendous taste in wine.” 

“The horror,” she says sarcastically. “How dare she drink shitty wine?” She just barely suppresses a moan as Vasco rubs her feet. “How are you so good at that?” 

“Took a class in Al-Saad a few years ago. Had two weeks off and thought it could be useful. Turns out I was right.” 

“I’ll admit that I’ve spent little time with your people before meeting you, Vasco. Your life sounds quite interesting from the stories you’ve told,” Petrus says. 

“Most Nauts lead interesting lives. If you’re never in the same place more than a few days you tend to pick up more experiences than the average person. Not always easy, though. There are trade-offs.” 

“Maintaining a relationship is not easy, I assume?” 

He shakes his head. “No. I generally didn’t bother to try to make anything work long term until I was promoted to captain. It was often lonely, being so far away from the people I cared for and only having strangers around. Want to really feel alone? Find yourself in a hospital thousands of kilometres away from anyone who actually gives a shit about you.” 

That time he was shot down. Not a story he would tell Petrus in full - it’s probably veering pretty close to secrets he must keep from outsiders. 

“What did you do to find yourself in the hospital?” 

“Broke my leg,” Vasco says simply. 

“How?” If Petrus knows that Vasco is being careful about revealing details of what truly happened, he evidently does not care and is happy to try to push. 

“I fell,” Vasco says, looking over and giving her a grin. She just shakes her head. “Point is, I have a ton of interesting stories. Stories that happened while I was frequently miserable.” 

“Will you be staying here with Elizabet, then?” 

“I am a Naut and I fly. I will fly again when the time is right.”

Petrus looks over at her discreetly, as if to gauge her feelings on the matter. When he sees that she’s unbothered by his statement - not just unbothered but entirely unsurprised, he seems content to leave the matter alone. 

“So tomorrow the three of us will go to the port to chat with some of the Nauts?” She asks. 

“Yes. The admiral said the Ordo Luminis have been caught sneaking around so if they haven’t done something untoward, they are planning it,” Petrus says. 

“Surely this will be enough to deal with Aloysius, Domitius and their band of cultists for good? Threatening Nauts is absolutely foolish and the Mother Cardinal cannot tolerate it,” she says. 

“We’re not trusted and have had a bad reputation for centuries. I do not share your optimism, Tempest.” 

“If we present evidence it will be taken care of. The threat of losing access to the services your people provide is a great motivator, Vasco, regardless of your people’s reputation,” Petrus responds. 

***

Vasco is seething; angry in a way she’s never seen him before. Several Nauts have gone missing and Commander Fernando has informed them that several members of the Ordo Luminis have been caught trying to sneak into their warehouses. 

“They think your people’s black magic is responsible for the malichor. Unless we can prove otherwise, this will not stop,” Petrus says. 

“We have _nothing_ to do with the malichor!” 

Petrus pauses for a moment and considers before speaking again. “I know that. Your partner knows that. But you said it yourself last night: the Nauts have a bad reputation. Elizabet is a trusted figure. Bring her into one of your warehouses and show her the truth.” 

“No. Absolutely not. I will not coerce Vasco into revealing the secrets of his people,” Elizabet says firmly. 

“It’s the only way to prevent this from happening again. Cornelia needs reassurance from a trusted outsider that there is no threat.” 

“Fuck,” Vasco curses under his breath. “I don’t like this. Not one bit. But given that...” Vasco trails off, unsure if he should reveal Elizabet’s plan to join the Nauts to Petrus, “Mum would not object. And, more importantly, I trust you. This... shouldn’t be how you learn my people’s secrets. You and I will go tonight.” 

She takes his hand. “I don’t like this either. I swear, whatever you show me will not be revealed to anyone.” 

They go that night after dark. The first thing she sees when they walk in is a strange panel that looks similar to the material she’s seen on aircrafts. She looks at Vasco. “Solar panels. They collect energy from the sun. It’s how our aircrafts are powered,” he says quietly. 

“You don’t use gasoline?” 

He shakes his head. “Why do you think air travel is so expensive? It’s not as easy to power our ships and planes in this manner but it protects the environment.” 

“You’ve never used magic, then? Only science?” 

“We spread the magic rumour ourselves centuries ago. It harms our reputation but protects us from competition.” 

“This technology could change everything on the continent. What if cars used solar power instead of gasoline? I recognize the importance of maintaining secrecy but if there was a way to sell just this -“

“Your leaders already know how this technology works,” Vasco says firmly. “When it was developed 70 years ago we recognized that it could protect the environment and sold the information to the nations of the continent. Because it is not as simple as relying on non-renewable resources dug up from the ground, nothing was ever done with it. At least, not on a large scale.” 

“The short-sighted idiots,” she says, unsurprised that the nobility preferred to focus on developing cheaper but more damaging technology. It’s no wonder the malichor has taken hold as strongly as it has. 

They continue walking through the warehouse and he points to a series of machines. “This is how we keep track of where planes are in the sky. Your Naut friend is what is known as an Air Traffic Controller. He directs air traffic to and from the port. It’s not an easy job; one of the more prestigious positions a Naut can have on land.” 

Vasco leads her to a strange seat sitting on a shelf. “Ejection seat. Used in fighter planes if you’re about to crash. There’s a parachute attached to it.” 

“That’s what saved your life when your plane was shot down.” 

“Yes. Though I did a shit job landing - my legs were too stiff which is how I ended up with the break. I was lucky I wasn’t hurt worse; injured ligaments, compression and collarbone fractures are common when ejecting.”

“Shit,” she says; the idea of having to eject out of a plane sounds horrifying. “Guess once I join up I’ll be learning all about these sorts of injuries.” 

“Yes. It’s rare for a civilian doctor to encounter them but you are likely to on occasion. But better getting beat up ejecting from a plane than going down with it. At least you’ll be alive enough to hurt.” 

“Thank you for showing me all of this. I’ll be able to inform the Mother Cardinal that the Ordo Luminis are full of shit. I won’t tell anyone what I saw here, I promise.” 

“I know. I trust you, Elizabet.” 

***

“I’ve done some digging and your people are being held at a private facility outside town. It’s well-guarded. Off-duty Coin Guards by the look of it,” Petrus says as they eat breakfast the next morning. 

Kurt looks up from his coffee. “Allow me to come along. That my people have involved themselves in this is shameful.” 

“The four of us can go today. We need to make sure the kidnapped Nauts are rescued,” she says. 

“If those cultists try to fight back I will shoot to kill,” Vasco warns her.

“I would expect no less from you, Love. These are your people who have been taken.” 

“We have approval to enter the facility and rescue the Nauts so any action taken in order to preserve their lives and our own is acceptable,” Petrus says. 

The four of them enter the facility through a back door. “If we can free the hostages without drawing attention, that would be ideal,” she whispers. 

Petrus sneaks into an office and comes out holding a USB stick and several papers. “Damned amateurs. Their plans for destroying the artifacts were left right out in the open. This is enough to end them for good.” 

“So the brainwashing of islanders and the kidnapping of my people isn’t?” Vasco says, glaring at Petrus. “By all means, worry more about an old bowl instead!” 

“The artifacts are the pride of my nation and hold incredible value beyond that of gold.” 

“Petrus, I wouldn’t say anything more,” she says, knowing that it will just make Vasco angrier. 

There are guards in the basement watching the cells. “Kurt, want to see if you can get them to leave?” She asks. 

Kurt approaches them without drawing his rifle. “A surprise to see you here. This sort of mission is not the type to get approved. Penalties for kidnapping are harsh, and a bunch of young guards with your whole lives ahead of you...” 

The guards look nervous. “Get out of here. Now,” she says and they run away, dropping the key to the cell at her feet. She grabs it and rushes over to the cell, unlocking it and opening the door. 

“Thank you!” One of the Nauts exclaims. “We’ve been here at least three days.” 

“They said we’d burn for creating the malichor,” the other one says. 

“You’re safe now - we are getting you out of here and putting an end to all of this,” she says. 

Vasco looks at Petrus sharply. “Were they speaking in metaphor or did these cultists intend to make sure my brethren really suffered as they were put to death?” 

“I suspect they were being literal,” Petrus responds, looking grim. 

As they are leaving the facility they run into several Ordo Luminis. Before they have a chance to cast any spells, Vasco pulls out his pistol and shoots every single one of them in the head. Petrus raises his eyebrow. “That was self-defence,” Vasco says, daring Petrus to say otherwise. 

“Indeed, though I must say that is some of the best shooting I’ve ever seen.” 

“Could have saved one or two for the sole member of this team who acts as a bodyguard,” Kurt says in a teasing manner. An attempt to bring levity. 

“They tortured and threatened to kill my people.” Vasco’s clearly not in the mood for joking around. As they walk with the rescued Nauts back to the port she takes his hand in hers in an attempt to provide some measure of comfort to him. 

***

“These are serious accusations, Lady De Sardet,” _Mal_ Cornelia says. 

“And I have given you ample evidence. In addition to the camp we shut down several weeks ago, Nauts have been taken hostage and tortured, there have been attempts to break into Naut warehouses, and plans to attack the port.” 

“And thorough plans to steal and destroy the artifacts of Saint Matheus,” _Mal_ Cornelia says, thumbing through the folder she was given. 

“Always with the damned artifacts,” Vasco grumbles under his breath. 

“Your name is on several of these papers, Bishop Domitius,” _Mal_ Cornelia says. “You specifically approved these plans to attack the port?” 

“They are the cause of the malichor!” Bishop Domitius says desperately, a last ditch effort to escape justice. 

“Absolute nonsense!” She says in response. “My colleague, Captain Vasco, was kind enough to take me into the very warehouse your people attempted to break into. I can say with absolute certainty that the Nauts are not responsible for the malichor. There was nothing untoward in there.” 

“What was in there?” _Mal_ Cornelia asks. 

“Nothing untoward,” she repeats more firmly. 

“She could be lying! This woman is sleeping with the Naut; he could have her under a spell!” Bishop Domitius shouts. 

Vasco shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “Because Naut magic is cast through fucking,” he says quietly enough so only she can hear him. 

“You’ve given me very little to go on, Lady De Sardet.” 

“You have my word. Are you insinuating that the Legate of the Congregation of Merchants cannot be trusted?” 

_Mal_ Cornelia sighs, recognizing she’s been out-played and she sees Vasco visibly relax. “Guards, arrest Bishop Domitius and secure a warrant for the arrest of Inquisitor Aloysius. What idiocy; going after the Nauts.” She turns to her. “Thank you for your help. Thanks to the efforts of you, Petrus and the rest of your team, our artifacts are safe and the threat of the Ordo Luminis has been extinguished.” 

“Be sure that it has, indeed, been extinguished, your Eminence,” she says before they take their leave. 

“Were you able to check in with the two people we rescued?” She asks Vasco the next morning. 

He nods. “They’re shaken and have been taken off active duty for now. It’ll give them a chance to recover - physically and mentally.” 

“Doctor Mev has training in psychiatry; if they need help in that area...” 

“I’ll let them know. We have counsellors and psychiatrists of our own, so I expect they’ll likely see them. Easier to see one of ours; they won’t have to navigate around the confidential things. I saw one for a bit after the crash and it helped.” 

“It sounds as if your people do a better job tending to mental health than mine do. It wasn’t until I was in medical school that I started receiving treatment for my anxiety. Before that I was expected to hide it.” She moves closer to him and he wraps his arm around her. “I’d keep it together just long enough at court or at parties and once I escaped to my room or Constantin’s it would all come out. The panic attacks were debilitating.” 

“That’s terrible. I’m sorry you had to endure such a thing.” 

“Mother tells me my anxiety means I’m brave. Because I go through life so scared, with my mind racing, yet I still get things done. I graduated medical school. I’m a doctor. But often I don’t believe it. I mean - everything scares me. I overthink every text I send you, I am terrified that some day someone I care about will be hurt by someone who wants me dead, and I’m afraid I’m not enough.” 

“She’s right. You’re one of the toughest people I know. Do you think I don’t worry about you? So frequently the things you do are dangerous and I can’t always be there to protect you.” 

“At the risk of going into ‘crazy girlfriend’ territory but it’s only been a few months and I can’t imagine life without you. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.” 

Vasco turns his head and gives her a kiss. “Not sure why such a lovely proclamation would ever make you crazy. For what it’s worth I feel the same way.” 

“Nobility are a bit stilted. Were I to say such a thing to a fellow noble I’d be looked at with concern at best and laughed out of the room at worst.” 

“Well, I’m no noble and never will be and I can say with complete confidence that the fact that you care so much means a great deal to me. That you’re so open with your feelings and your love is a wonderful thing.” 

They lie in bed for a time before Vasco speaks again. “I texted Mum to let her know that the Nauts are safe. She’s asked that we meet her at the port next time we are in town. I expect she wants a briefing about what happened in person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went a bit into science fiction territory when it comes to how the Naut’s planes are powered - that technology doesn’t exist in our world but it exists in this world!


	20. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabet and Vasco learn about their origins from Admiral Cabral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: anxiety and a panic attack.

Admiral Cabral is relieved to hear the kidnapped Nauts have been rescued and are recovering at the port in San Matheus. “I’m grateful for your investigation. And - now there is something you must know.” The admiral looks uncomfortable. “Can we go to my cabin? This conversation is a private one.” 

Elizabet turns and looks at Vasco to see if he knows what’s going on and he shrugs. “We can go, Admiral,” she says. 

It’s not a long walk over to her cabin - a place she’s been several times now for dinner with Vasco. They sit in her sitting room and Vasco rests his hand on her knee. Admiral Cabral brings a photo album with her when she sits down and places it on the coffee table.

“I owe you an apology, first of all. This is... something you should have known months ago. I was sworn to secrecy 26 years ago and have not spoken a word of it to anyone else. It concerns your origins.” 

She’s confused. “My origins? Mother gave birth to me after losing a number of pregnancies. I was her miracle child.” 

“Elizabet, you are aware that the Nauts once had a fleet of planes dedicated to transporting the critically ill in the Congregation?” 

Why is this relevant? “Yes, but the contract ended around the time I was born. Uncle Adrien said it was too expensive and our nation received little in return.” 

“It ended _because_ of your birth. You were born the daughter of two Native Sea Given Nauts deep in the woods outside your city.” 

She shakes her head vigorously. “I’m sorry, Admiral but you must be mistaken.” 

“I am not,” she says softly. “Nobody knows what happened. Your parents - Arelwin and Niclas were responding to a distress call. Arelwin’s due date was approaching quickly and she should not have been in the air but she was the only doctor available. The plane crashed. Likely shot down, given what happened next. You were born and subsequently we can only speculate what happened. Adrien d’Orsay claims Arelwin died shortly after giving birth to you and that she asked him to raise her daughter.” 

Her hands are shaking as she hears the story and Vasco wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. 

“Nobody believes that tale. Arelwin’s body was never found but Niclas’ was. He died a... violent death. The admiralty demanded your return and for a time we pulled out of the Congregation entirely. Your... uncle smoothed things over but it cost him and the Congregation dearly, and not just gold.” 

Vasco looks startled and stares at his mother before turning his attention back to her. She sits with the information for a moment, in shock. “This explains so much. Why I’m _On ol Menawi_ when my mother’s husband hadn’t bonded with the island directly. My abilities. Why I never fit in amongst the nobility...” A tear rolls down her cheek and she wipes it away hastily. “They all lied to me. My entire life!” 

“Mum why didn’t you tell her before this? Elizabet had a right to know.” 

“I was sworn -“ 

“Fuck the secrets!” Vasco near-shouts and she recoils in fear. Vasco takes her hand so tenderly and leans over to whisper in her ear. “I’m sorry. I’m angry on your behalf but I shouldn’t have raised my voice. I know that frightens you.” 

When Vasco speaks again, his voice is quieter but no less angry. “This is her life. She deserved to know before this.” 

The admiral looks as if she’d just been punched and stares down at her lap.

“Vasco, please don’t be angry with her.” 

“Tempest, she knew this the entire time. She invited you into her home and into our family knowingly betraying your trust the entire damned time!” 

“She couldn’t tell me! Not without risking her career. And she could hardly tell me when I first landed, could she? I was an unknown; for all she knew I was some spoiled rich woman who would use the information in a manner that would cause harm. This could cause a great deal of trouble if it gets out. And... perhaps it should... so long as it doesn’t come back to harm you, Admiral. That damn man... how many lives has he destroyed in his pursuit for power?”

More tears fall onto her cheeks and Vasco hands her a box of tissues. “Mother lied to me. I’m not surprised about Adrien’s scheming but Mother’s involvement...” Imagining the inevitable confrontation between her and Mother is devastating and she clings to Vasco, weeping on his shoulder and he rubs her back, whispering soothing words into her ear. She cries until she cannot any longer and her eyes and head ache. 

Admiral Cabral gestures to the photo album. “Arelwin was my closest friend. There are... photos of her and Niclas in this album. We could go through it when you’re ready and I can tell you stories of them...” 

Her anxiety is terrible and her legs are shaking so badly she doubts she’ll be able to stand. She badly wants to return to the safety of the apartment where she can try to process this. But she wants to see Mum and Dad. “I don’t think I can handle stories tonight. I doubt I’d remember much of what you told me - I’m... in a bit of a state.” 

“Understandably. When you’re ready, all you need is to ask. Vasco - there are things I need to speak with you about privately. I fear I’ve done a disservice to my son as much as to his partner.” 

“I can come by tomorrow assuming you feel well enough to be alone, Elizabet.” His tone is chilly; he’s clearly not happy with his mother. 

She nods, seeing the pain and guilt in the admiral’s eyes and not wanting her burdened with whatever additional secret she’s kept any longer. “You should stop by to see your mum. Can I see a photo of them before we go?” 

The admiral grabs the album and flips through it, pulling out a photo and handing it to her. There are three people in the photo: Admiral Cabral, who looks to be in her early 20s, a tall man with long, wavy brown hair that matches her own and a petite blonde haired woman who looks just like her - the same bee stung lips, nose and blue eyes. They’re all smiling and holding a glass of wine. 

“I look just like Mum,” she whispers. 

“The resemblance was... disconcerting when we first met. I’ve never quite recovered from their loss.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry you lost them. I’ll see what I can find out from Mother. Perhaps we can discover what happened to Mum. But... not tonight. Love, I’m not sure how I’ll get home; I don’t think I can walk,” she says, her voice breaking. 

“I can carry you. It’s not far.” 

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself!” 

Vasco gives her a kiss. “Not the first time I’ve picked you up. You’re not heavy and I’ve carried far heavier and more awkward loads in my life. Shall we?” 

“Yes. Thank you for... telling me all this. Once I’ve had some time I’d like to speak further.” 

“We will. Take care of her, Vasco? And yourself. I’m sorry... for everything.” 

“I will. See you tomorrow Mum,” Vasco says as he lifts her up and makes his way out the door. 

As they walk she buries her head in the crook of his neck, wanting to hide the evidence of her pain to any who might wish to gossip or take a photo. “It’s going to be OK, Tempest; I’m here,” Vasco says as he walks. 

Kurt looks alarmed when they get in the door and he sets her down on the couch. “Green Blood! What happened?” She can’t tell the story. Not now. 

Vasco sees this. “She’s gotten some shocking news. One of us will explain later.” 

“Did her mother...” 

“Mother is fine, Kurt,” she says before he can finish the sentence she knows he’s going to say. 

Vasco takes off her shoes, ignoring her protests and removes his own before lifting her up and carrying her to their bedroom. 

“Did Constantin know? I must see him!” She says as she sits on the bed. 

With remarkable tenderness Vasco unbuttons her blouse and slides it off her shoulders before undoing her bra. He unzips her skirt, pulling it off as well. “Perhaps it might help to take a few days to process what you’ve learned before seeing him. You’re hurting right now and need some time to breathe and recover.”

“OK.” Her voice is small. “What do you think the admiral wants to tell you?” 

“Don’t think about it tonight. We’ll talk about it when you’re feeling better.” He takes her hand. “Shall we cuddle? Or would you like to soak in the tub for a bit?” 

“Would you get in the bath with me?” 

“Of course. Let me go get the water running.” 

She sits, staring at the hardwood floor of their bedroom while Vasco gets the water running and undresses. When he returns he lifts her up and sets her down into the tub, before getting in behind her, pulling her against his chest. He kisses down her face, onto her neck, and then her shoulders and arms. 

“I don’t think you’ll be getting laid tonight,” she says; a weak attempt at a joke. 

“Wasn’t ever a consideration in my mind.” 

“Do you see me differently? Now that I’m not noble-born?” 

“That never mattered to me. Nothing has changed; I love you and my heart is aching for you. I’m sorry your family kept this from you. That isn’t right.” 

Vasco washes her hair and her body before washing his own. “I’m such a mess,” she whispers. 

“Your life was just turned on its head. You have every right to feel as you do.” 

“The others should be told. I don’t think I can tell them tonight.” 

“You don’t need to. You can talk to them tomorrow. Or I can talk to them. Or text them tonight.” 

Texting the news seems like the best strategy. It allows Vasco to deliver the news in a controlled way while asking that the others give her some space. “Can you text them?” 

He kisses her on the cheek again. “Sure.” 

As they’re lying in bed after drying off, Vasco grabs his phone and types out a message to their group chat.

> Vasco: Hi everyone. Elizabet got some shocking news today. Her mother is not her biological mother; she’s the daughter of two Native Sea Given Nauts and she was kidnapped by Adrien d’Orsay. She’s having a rough time tonight so I’m staying with her this evening. Can I ask that you all wait until she’s feeling a bit better before talking to her about it? And please don’t say anything to her cousin; she’d like to speak with him in person.

She approves the message and he sends it and hears his phone go off as the team reacts to the revelation. He doesn’t read them to her. “Kurt asked if you’d like him to drop off some dinner and whiskey at the door.” 

They haven’t eaten yet and she should probably eat something. “Food yes, whiskey no - unless you’d like a drink. I shouldn’t drink when I’m feeling like this.” 

“I won’t drink either then,” Vasco says as he types out a response to Kurt on his phone. 

It’s a struggle but she manages to eat a little and once they’re finished, Vasco pulls her on top of him and she rests her head on his chest. “I want to hit Adrien d’Orsay in his smug fucking face,” she says. “He did this shit before he was even the leader of the Congregation! Who knows what horrible shit he’s doing now?” 

Vasco runs his fingers through her hair. “I wouldn’t say no to hitting him myself. Would confronting him make you feel better?” 

“No,” she sighs. “He’s an abusive asshole. There’s no use confronting him. I... never want to speak to him again. For any reason.” 

“Will you resign your position?” 

“Not yet. I’m... still needed. I won’t leave Constantin unsupported. And, while I’ve arranged the meetings that needed to be arranged, there’s still so much I’m investigating. Like Hikmet Hospital.” 

“OK. When you feel ready, that is something you can discuss with your cousin. Your mother too, perhaps. How to complete your duties without speaking to that man.” 

“And I need to figure out what to say to Mother. I’m angry with her. And hurt.” 

“You will find the words, Tempest. And I will be here at your side through it all.” 

The rest of the night Vasco holds her as she cries, talks her through a panic attack and whispers poetry in her ear as she falls asleep. And if there’s one good thing that’s come out of this, it’s the feeling of being loved completely and entirely by another. Before this she knew Vasco loved her and that she loved him in return. But the depth of his love and devotion is beautiful. “I hope to show you as much love one day as you’ve shown me tonight,” she tells him. 

He pulls her closer. “You already do.” 

***

It’s still early when he finds himself knocking on Mum’s door. He has a key - this was his home once too, after all, but something about the situation makes him want to be more formal than he needs to be. Mum opens the door. “I ordered donuts and the kettle is on,” she says. Silently he makes his tea and grabs a donut before sitting down. 

“How is Elizabet?” 

“She didn’t sleep much last night. Spent much of the night agonizing over what she’d say to her mother.” While he doesn’t mention it, Elizabet clung to him the entire night as if he were a raft and she was drifting at sea. 

“I am glad she has you right now. And that you have her...” 

“What do you have to tell me? It concerns my origins, presumably.” 

“Yes,” Mum says, speaking slowly, as if testing each word before saying it; fearful of saying the wrong thing. “As you are aware, you were taken illegally. The admiral in charge of negotiating the contract for you was based on our island. An old man; close to retirement who was around back when infants were still allowed to be given to us as part of a contract. Evidently he was... the nostalgic type.” 

“And nobody protested?” 

Mum sighs. “Nobody knew. Not until it was signed and he arrived in New Sérène holding you. The admiralty was furious; he was court martialed over it and ended up retiring to avoid a prison sentence. There were... discussions about what to do with you.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Some wanted you returned to your birth parents. To insist that money or other concessions be traded instead of you. But others thought it was a fair exchange. Ultimately it was decided not to renegotiate a signed contract because the man who signed it refused to re-open talks.” 

“Adrien d’Orsay.” 

Mum looks at him as if she feels sorry for him. “‘A life for a life’, Adrien said, apparently. His sister got a child and in return the Nauts received a child. Reparations for Niclas and Arelwin were given and the Nauts pulled our medical transport fleet out of the nation for good.” 

“So I was given in exchange for Elizabet, then.” 

“It’s not her fault,” Mum says with surprising emotion, “don’t blame her or be angry with her. It was her uncle and that admiral. I’d hate for this...” 

“I don’t blame her and I’m not angry with her,” he says quickly. 

He’s suspected since their talk with Mum yesterday that he was traded in exchange for Elizabet. None of this is a surprise. 

Mum breathes a sigh of relief. “I like that woman a great deal. She’s kind and intelligent. And she loves you deeply. There’s something almost... fitting about the two of you finding one another.” 

“Because our lives were tied together from birth. That occurred to me last night. So, Adrien trafficked me in exchange for the infant he kidnapped after having her parents murdered... how did you end up with me?” 

“I don’t think Arelwin was murdered... there was never any definitive proof found but I suspect she might have been imprisoned. Anyways, you were in New Sérène. I was mourning my best friend and her husband. When I’d heard about you and why you were taken, I asked if I could adopt you. Figured Arelwin would have wanted it that way. To know that the child given to the Nauts in exchange for hers was raised by someone who would love him. You were six months old when you were placed into my arms, making me a mother.” 

He takes a sip of his tea before responding. “Must have been a shock, becoming a parent so suddenly. I can hardly imagine it myself.” 

“Well, I was so desperate to do what I thought was right that I failed to consider the fact that I never planned to be a parent. Arelwin and Niclas were always going to be the parents. ‘You’ll be such a good Auntie!’ they would tell me. Often I wondered if you might have been better off in the hands of someone who had dreamed of parenting a child instead of someone trying to do the right thing.” 

“Mum, I’m sure all parents think those things. You kept me alive -“ 

“Despite your best efforts,” she says with a laugh. 

“Yeah, it was an... eventful childhood. You taught me everything you know. And you made sure I had every possible opportunity. It wasn’t until I met Elizabet and she helped me come to terms with my life that I truly begun to understand you. That you weren’t a hardass with me simply because you felt like making my life difficult.” 

“I could have been warmer. More affectionate. I see how the two of you are with one another.” 

“You were a good parent. I mean it.” 

“Will you tell Elizabet what I’ve told you today? I fear it might hurt her.” 

“If I could hazard a guess I would say if she hasn’t figured it out already she will soon.” 

***

It’s in the shower that she realizes what Vasco’s mum is telling him today. They’re the same age. He’s the last infant Sea Given Naut. As it occurs to her that the life she’s lived was supposed to be his, she leans against the shower wall and hyperventilates; panic gripping her and refusing to loose its hold on her. 

And so she sits under the hot water, knees against her chest, trying to calm herself. The water becomes lukewarm as the water heater runs low, but still she sits, concentrating on the water droplets hitting her skin. 

The door opens. “Tempest? Are you OK? I’ve been knocking for several minutes now!” Vasco sounds worried. 

“I’m fine.” 

No she isn’t and it’s plainly obvious to him. He gets into the shower fully clothed and bends down. When the now cold water hits him he yelps in surprise. “Let’s get you back into bed; you’ve got goosebumps and you’re shivering.” 

“I hadn’t noticed,” she says weakly as he turns off the water and helps her stand up. He towels her off before pulling his now soaked clothes off and hanging them over the shower door. Together they make their way to the bed and lie down. Vasco pulls her close and they do not speak for a long while. 

But she stole his life and the guilt is overwhelming. “I’m sorry,” she says. 

“Do not apologize for how you are feeling; you’ve found out a shocking thing.” 

“No. For my uncle.”

“Can you turn around? Look at me?” She does and looks into his golden eyes. 

“Remember how I told you I got sick with pneumonia and had to be air lifted to Al-Saad?” She nods. “When I was recovering, there was a nurse who would often sit with me at night. Mum wasn’t allowed in after visiting hours - something she was extremely angry about, so I was on my own. And scared. So this woman would sit and hold my hand until I fell asleep. The nurse told me a story one night. About how every person is born with a red string tied to their finger. That string connects them to someone else; their soulmate. So that, when the time is right, you find them.” 

She’s not quite sure why he’s telling her this. “That’s a lovely idea.” 

“I thought so too. I’ve always remembered that story. Hoped I’d meet the person I’m tied to. That we were tied together from infancy is something I happen to like. We were always destined to find one another and love each other because fate brought us together.” 

He knows. And she knew he must - what else could his mother have told him today? She feared he’d be angry or hurt - and she would have understood completely but he’s accepted it. Embraced it, even. 

“You’re my _minundhanem_ , Vasco.” 

“I’ve not heard that word before. What does it mean?” 

“The same as your story. Soulmate.” 

“My _minundhanem_ ,” he says, with a smile on his face. Leaning close, he captures her lips with his own in a heated kiss. 

The string tying them together no longer stretches across the sea, but hangs gently between them, a reminder of the bond and love they share for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recognize this is a pretty radical departure from game events. I spent a long time trying to figure out how Elizabet would be both Native and a Sea Born Naut within the context of a story taking place in a contemporary world with contemporary laws/values. 
> 
> Had Adrien d’Orsay had his brother-in-law go to Tír Fradí to kidnap Arelwin, that would have imploded the Congregation’s alliance with Tír Fradí proper (and quite possibly led New Sérène to seek independence). And, the Nauts would have been unlikely to allow a woman clearly being trafficked on board. 
> 
> So, this is what I came up with. There’s just enough mystery surrounding what happened that Adrien can claim he just happened upon a crashed plane in the woods. Nobody believes the story and the Congregation paid dearly for his actions, but it didn’t implode their alliance entirely. 
> 
> Elizabet and Vasco, hopeless romantics as they are, feel like fate brought them together (consistent across all the stories I’ve told). I kind of liked adding another layer to it - they’re the children of two people who were very close friends, and that they found one another just feels right to those few who know what happened that day in the woods.


	21. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabet finds her family.

Three days after her life was turned upside down she sits in Admiral Cabral’s sitting room once more. While she’s not sure she’s ready for this, she may never be, so she ought to pull the band-aid off and start making peace with her life. 

“I’d like to know about Mum and Dad,” she says as Vasco holds her hand. 

The admiral gives her a smile and opens the photo album, showing her a photo of her father. He’s young and has only received the tattoo identifying him as a Sea Given. “Niclas joined the Nauts when he was 21. He’d been eager for a life of adventure and ended up rising through the ranks quickly. I met him when I was 18 - a young flight attendant who was a year away from a promotion to co-pilot. Niclas always talked about his girl back home. That she was a talented doctor doing her residency. None of us expected it to last; Naut relationships with outsiders, you understand.” 

“They were a long distance couple, then?” 

“For a few years. But then he went home on leave and arrived back to the port with a woman on his arm wearing a betrothal necklace. They had bonded and she announced she would like to join us as well.” 

The familiarity in this story is almost shocking; she looks at Vasco who appears to be feeling the same thing. 

“They became a part of our medical transport fleet here on the island. Arelwin, being new to the Nauts, needed someone to show her the ropes. Basic safety, as well as how to fly, just in case of an emergency. I was assigned to train her. Arelwin was older than me and entered at a higher rank than I because she joined as a doctor but had such respect for my knowledge that I ended up befriending her. Never knew a kinder person - until I met you, Elizabet. You’re your mother’s daughter in every way that matters.” 

“If Mum and Dad were part of the fleet here, how did they end up in Sérène?” 

“With cases of the malichor on the rise, they were short-staffed over there. Lots of patients were needing to be airlifted out of the country to a city hospital. Arelwin volunteered to go, despite Niclas’ objections. She was in her second trimester at the time and he wanted to remain here on the island. But she insisted. Said her pregnancy had been an easy one and it was her duty as a physician to go where she was needed.” 

“A decision that damned them both,” she whispers. 

“Arelwin has a sister. Slàn. Her and I keep in touch - she lives in Vignamri, where Arelwin and Niclas were from. She’s their _doneigad_ and is an expert on the plant life near the village. I haven’t told her about you but if you would like to meet her, I know she will be thrilled to learn of your return.” 

Family. She has a family here on the island. A tear rolls down her cheek. “I’d like to meet my aunt.” 

“Then it will be done. I’ll get in touch with her right away and - if you would allow me, I’d like to visit with you. It has been months since I’ve seen her.” 

Elizabet tries to speak but finds she is too choked up so simply nods her head. “Does Elizabet have any other family?” Vasco asks. 

“I’m afraid not. Your grandparents on both sides have passed away and Niclas lost his sister when she was very young. Slàn is a widow - the woman she called her _minundhanem_ died last year. Cancer, I believe. Native funerals are a private affair but I visited and offered her my condolences.” 

“How long did you know Arelwin before...” 

“Six years. Her and Niclas became family to me. The only family I had until I adopted Vasco.” Admiral Cabral says no more and Elizabet doesn’t pry, recognizing that it may be a painful subject for the other woman. 

“I miss them. I have no memory of them but I miss them so much,” she says and a fresh wave of tears overwhelms her. Vasco pulls her close and kisses her forehead. 

“They’d be so proud of the woman you are. That you inherited Arelwin’s greatest skill. But more importantly, that you’re a good person.” 

“What was Niclas like? You’ve said Arelwin was like Elizabet...” Vasco asks. 

“He had a smart mouth. Always had some witty observation. And he was so protective of those he cared about. One night some asshole at the bar was aggressively hitting on me and Niclas marched over and chewed the guy out. Threatened to break his nose.” 

“He sounds like someone I know,” she says. So much about her life now mirrors that of her mum’s. It’s a little shocking. 

“Niclas wasn’t quite as serious as Vasco can be. He was more light hearted. But yes, the two of you together remind me very much of them. I expect Slàn might be emotional to discover the same thing.” 

When she’s calmed down a little she leaves to splash water on her face and when she returns, the three of them go through the photo album. Her parents look so happy in every photo - and frequently the two of them look at one another as if they’re the only ones in the room. “I’ve seen similar glances occur between the two of you,” Admiral Cabral says. 

The final image was taken just before they left for Sérène. She can see Arelwin’s small baby bump and it takes her breathe away. “It’s the only photo I have of her when she was expecting you. I’m sorry there weren’t more,” the admiral says. 

“It’s the closest thing to a picture with her that I’ll ever have. Could you... make a copy of the photo for me?” Once again she starts to cry. “I’m sorry I’ve been so emotional. I’ve been a crier my entire life and lately things have been so... intense.” 

“Arelwin was the same. She always felt things so deeply. I’ll make sure you get a copy of this photo. And any other photo you’d like. You should have pictures of your parents.” 

***

She’s spent the entire morning wandering the streets of New Sérène with Kurt following at a distance to fend off any potential attackers. “Green Blood, what’s going on?” He finally asks her. 

“I need to figure out what to say to Mother. Got any ideas?” Kurt hesitates. “Please. I want to call her when I get back to the apartment but have no idea what to say.” 

“What if you simply ask for her side of the story? You know it was the prince who kidnapped you - she may not have ever known.” 

“You didn’t know, did you?” 

“Of course not!” Kurt says quickly and firmly. “Only palace intrigue I paid attention to was the stuff I needed to know to keep you and your cousin safe.” 

“I’m not an heiress any longer. You’re paid to protect a rich woman.” She’s richer than most but a voice in her head reminds her that she’s not entitled to Mother’s fortune. Because she’s not a blood relative. An archaic law, but one the nobility still follow. Any adoptions are kept absolutely secret. “And kidnapping too,” she thinks bitterly. 

Kurt rests his hand on her shoulder. “I protect Elizabet De Sardet. Not just because I’m paid to but because she’s a dear friend to me. I don’t give a shit about where you came from because you’re still the same person to me that you were a week ago.” 

She sits in the bedroom and calls her mother, who answers on the second ring. “Hello?” 

“Hello Mother.” 

“You’re upset. What is going on?” Apparently her attempt to hide how she’s feeling has failed almost instantly. 

“Did you know?” 

“... Did I know what?” Mother sounds confused. 

“That I’m the kidnapped daughter of two Sea Given Native Nauts. That your brother pulled me from their arms!” 

Mother sighs heavily. “He told me he found a woman dying in the woods. They’d been out hunting - your father and Adrien.” 

“Your husband! Not my father,” she snarls, furious by the deception. 

She can hear a quiet whimper that her mother quickly brushes away and when she speaks it is once again in a stoic, measured tone of voice. The one she uses when she’s furious with Adrien but trying to placate him. “There had been a hunting accident. Clement perished. When Adrien happened upon the woman he said it was fate. That the woman begged him to save her daughter. So he did; he brought you home to me and gave me the child I always wanted.” 

“And you actually believed this?” She asks, incredulous at being fed the same bullshit story Adrien gave to the Nauts. “That Adrien and Clement didn’t murder a father before ripping an infant away from her mother?” 

Admiral Cabral said Dad had died a violent death; he was murdered for trying to protect her and Mum. And if Clement died in a ‘hunting accident’, that means Dad must have attacked and killed him before he was killed in return. It’s a wicked thing but she’s glad her dad was able to fend off one of their attackers. 

There’s a long pause. “I discovered the truth when you were five. I was furious with Adrien. But he wouldn’t let me tell you about your heritage - he claimed the contract he had signed with the Nauts forced the unpleasantries to remain a secret. I was so afraid he’d take you from me if I pushed any harder so it was never discussed again.” 

Mother isn’t an emotional woman. While she was always patient with her anxious and sensitive daughter, it was rare to see strong displays of emotion from Mother. As the story is being told, Mother sounds stoic and her words are practiced, as if she expected this revelation to come out. 

She can hear Mother’s voice catch occasionally. Subtly so; those who don’t know Mother well wouldn’t have noticed it.

“What became of Arelwin?” 

“She was imprisoned after being convicted of murder. I do not know where. I swear to you, I never found out much. Your uncle kept it from me.” 

Murder? For trying to protect her family? Bullshit. Adrien wanted her buried. 

“He’s not my uncle,” she says firmly. “He’s not my family at all.” 

Mother’s breath hitches loudly. What she’s heard is shocked the calm mask off her face, dealing her true feelings. Her fear. “Am... I still your family?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me before I left? You obviously prepared for this conversation; why couldn’t we have it back at home?” 

“Because you needed to settle into your position believing as if you belonged.” 

“I never belonged, Mother. Not for a single moment. Until I met Vasco, I never felt I belonged anywhere.”

Her relationship with Vasco is the most right she’s ever felt. As if being by his side is where she belongs. 

“Vasco? That is the Naut?” 

“He’s my boyfriend. And I love him, Mother. He’s a good man.” 

“That is...good.” Mother hesitates briefly, enough for her to realize she’s uncomfortable with the notion of her daughter loving a man who isn’t a noble. While she lightly teased her a few weeks back about her apparent infatuation with Vasco, apparently learning that her child loves him is another matter entirely. Not something that should surprise her; while Mother raised her with a tenderness most noble parents lack, she’s still capable of classism and prejudice. 

A mercenary of the sea and sky, regardless of their rank settling down with a noble would cause shockwaves. That her and Vasco are liable to appear in the tabloids eventually is something she’s made peace with. Let them gossip. 

“I was the court freak, Mother. I hated the political song and dance yet you allowed Adrien to put me into this position. I’ve introduced him to people that can help and I’m doing what I can to make things on the island here better but I want to do my residency full time! You knew I was in medical school, apparently but you let him do this to me! Why?” She can’t hide her disappointment, her voice going high as it often does when she’s particularly upset. 

“Because as he frequently reminded me, he owns you. What he paid the Nauts to ensure you remained in my custody...” 

She starts to cry at the realization that she belongs to Adrien d’Orsay. That he won’t let her go without a fight. “I’m so sorry, Elizabet. Give me some time and let me think - perhaps there are things we can try to get you released from your obligation...” 

“You’re giving excuse after excuse and blaming everyone for this but yourself,” she says through her tears. “Enough excuses.” 

“Very well. I was a coward, Elizabet. I was afraid to lose my darling daughter who I love so much. And I am afraid I’ve lost you anyway.” Mother sounds defeated and sad. 

“I need some time to think. I’m still processing this. You... haven’t lost me but I’m hurt. I love you and always will but please give me a bit of distance for awhile, OK?” 

It kills her to say this. To remain angry with someone. But many in her life have encouraged her to be better about setting boundaries. So she does with a dying woman and it breaks her heart. 

“As you wish, Elizabet. I love you too.” Mother hangs up the phone and she tosses her phone on the bed before leaving to get into the shower, where nobody else will hear her cry. 

***

“This is Slàn’s house,” Admiral Cabral says as she knocks on the door. It opens almost immediately, revealing a woman who looks to be in her early 60s. The woman looks at her, wide-eyed. 

“Slàn, this is Doctor Elizabet De Sardet. Arelwin’s daughter.” The admiral points to Vasco. “And my son, Vasco.” 

Slàn ushers them inside and continues to stare at her. “You look just like her. But with Niclas’ hair. You’re home. I never dared dream of it...” 

Her eyes well up and she rushes over to give her aunt a hug. “I’m so pleased to know you, Auntie.” 

“You can stay a few days?” 

She nods. “Vasco will fly me to Vígshádhír for my week at the clinic. I’ve been doing my first year of my residency part time as a result of my political responsibilities.” 

They all sit down and she takes Vasco’s hand. “You are a doctor, just as Arelwin is. Do you heal?” 

The skill she’s most proud of. “I do. I’m still learning, though, and have a long way to go.” 

“Elizabet is modest. She may still be learning but her colleagues have told me she’s naturally gifted,” Vasco cuts in, always eager for an excuse to brag about her. 

“Vasco is your _minundhanem_ , then?” 

“He is,” Elizabet confirms. 

Something that makes Slàn emotional to learn. She sits quietly for several minutes, composing herself. “That your son and her daughter found one another would have made Arelwin so very happy. You were always family to her but now the connection is formal,” Slàn says to Admiral Cabral. 

“I remember the first time I took her up in a plane,” the admiral says, “I was teaching her the basics and she was so nervous.” 

The first time she felt turbulence was so frightening. And the very notion of being up in the sky is still such an odd thing. “I was scared flying over here. I’d never been on a plane before. But now I’m used to it.” 

“Oh, she got used to it quickly just like you.” Admiral Cabral shakes her head. “She asked me to slow down the first time. I had to tell her flying doesn’t work that way. Niclas had wanted to take her up for her first flight but it’s better if it isn’t family. At least, if the recruit is an adult.” 

“Why is that?” 

“Arelwin was frightened from the sounds of it. If it were her spouse his attention might have been split. It was better that it was Mum who took her,” Vasco explains. 

“I only flew once with them. I’ve had no need to use the services of the Nauts; if I need to travel I ride my bike,” Slàn says. “It was interesting to see my home from the sky. I’ve missed my sister terribly all these years. What happened to them in that horrible place...” 

“I’m sorry. The man responsible is a vile man. I want nothing more to do with him,” Elizabet says. 

“Who is he?” 

“The brother of the woman who raised me. Adrien d’Orsay, the current leader of the Congregation of Merchants.” 

“I often wondered why they were targeted. They were such good people. Neither would have attacked anyone without provocation. I don’t think Arelwin could have hurt anyone under any circumstances,” Slàn says. 

She hesitates briefly before responding. “I can only speculate, but birth rates on the continent are extremely low as a result of the malichor. My adoptive mother had tried for 20 years to have a child without success. At that time, any child would be celebrated and they were able to pass me off as a miracle baby. I also suspect Adrien saw value in having a diplomat that looks like an islander available to him. I’m a pawn,” she says bitterly. 

“No Tempest. You need not do what he demands any longer. Not knowing what you do now,” Vasco says with a patience she feels she no longer deserves. He’s said this to her before. 

“Arelwin would be happy that you made it home. To both of your homes,” she amends. “And that you inherited the skill she most wanted you to have.” 

It’s a comfort, having this time with her family. The next morning her _Modryb_ looks at Vasco. “You remind me of Niclas. Your taste in men is the same as your mother’s, Elizabet. The two of you together are a good match.” 

“We’ve heard that from Mum. Though it looks like Elizabet’s father was a tall man, something I’m very much not,” Vasco says with a chuckle. 

Neither her or Vasco are tall people. She likes it, how easily she can rest her head on his shoulder when they’re holding one another. How they fit against each other in bed. 

“Elizabet has inherited her mother’s height. She was a slight woman,” Slàn says. “She was fond of long hair and Elizabet appears to be fond of it too.” 

“I’m a fan of his whole look,” she says with a bit of a laugh. “Tattoos, piercings, hair, his sharp tongue.” 

Vasco chokes back a laugh of his own and she gives him a look as her cheeks burn. The admiral just shakes her head at her son. 

Slàn takes it upon herself to take them into the woods and shows her the plants that grow in the area. Which ones can be used to heal, and which are edible. “Some of the remedies made from these plants have not made it into _renaigse_ medicine. But they are frequently used at clinics here,” she explains. “Arelwin was skilled at crafting remedies. I will have to look to see if I can find her recipes anywhere. When she was lost, I kept a few of their things but rarely look at them. It... hurt too much.” 

“I’m so sorry. To have lost your sister and brother-in-law...” 

“Our parents never got over it,” Slàn says as she cuts a few leaves off a plant and puts them in her basket. “I lost them both within five years of her disappearance. But my _minundhanem’s_ family still lives and I see them frequently.”

It’s a strange thing; after three and a half days in Vignamri she feels more at home than she ever did in Sérène. Especially in the last few years, after Adrien was elected prince and they all moved into the palace. 

She decides to text Mother that evening.

> Elizabet: I hope you’re well. I’ve included a photo of my mum, Arelwin. I’d like to know what happened to her. Can you please have someone investigate?

Mother responds almost immediately; she finds herself wondering how long she’s been waiting by the phone to hear from her daughter.

> Mother: I’ve been managing. How are you? I will forward the photo and information on to my people and will have them make inquiries. I would ask you not to get your hopes up; your uncle will have hidden information about this woman very carefully.

> Elizabet: Adrien is not my family. Please do not refer to him as such.

> Mother: I’m sorry. 

> Mother: My child, are you well? I’ve been worried. I know how your mind troubles you.

> Elizabet: I’m managing. 

> Mother: And your boyfriend? 

Mother is trying to continue the conversation and she doesn’t particularly want to engage in a long conversation with her. The whole exchange is making her feel... confused. Lost. Sad.

> Elizabet: Vasco is well. 

> Mother: You still aren’t ready to talk? It’s troubling you. I can feel your distance even through text message. 

> Elizabet: I thought I might be ready but I’m not. If you could see what you could find about Mum I’d appreciate it. Thanks Mother. Love you.

> Mother: I love you too, my child. 

It’s her aunt who finds her sitting out alone in front of the cabin in tears. She sits next to her, and doesn’t say a word, as if waiting to see whether anything more than her presence is needed. 

“I was just texting my adoptive mother. I’m angry with her for the deception. I’m hurt. Her brother forced the secrecy on her and I know that, rationally. But she’s sick with the malichor and I don’t know how much longer she has and I don’t want her to die thinking I’m still mad at her. But I am.” She wipes her eyes and sniffles. 

It takes Slàn a moment to formulate a response. Elizabet wonders if the woman beside her is swallowing her anger and pain, so as not to cause her hurt. “You have good memories of this woman, yes?” 

“Yes. We were always very close and she raised me with so much love.” 

“You are allowed to be angry as long as you need to be. She must know you have fond memories of her, even if you are angry now. That is something she can take peace in. Do not pressure yourself to give her more than you are able to give.” 

“She won’t tell me truthfully how she’s doing. I don’t know if she’s about to die or...” her voice breaks. 

“Wealthy _renaigse_ employ... helpers, don’t they?” She nods. “Would one of them not call you if things became worse? To give you a chance to speak to her?” 

Slàn speaks in a gentle, reassuring tone. She wonders if she noticed right away that her niece has anxiety or if she’s treating her as she once treated her sister. 

“Our family butler, Gerrard would. Him and Mother have known each other for a very long time. I’m so scared of her death. I’ve needed someone to protect me my entire life because I’m... this,” she gestures down at her body, laughing in a self-deprecating manner as a tear rolls down her cheek. “I’m sensitive. Anxious. I need more care than most.” 

“We all need love from others, _Magem_. But for each person that love looks different. You heal people and take care of them. An important thing - and a rare gift. But you need support. Someone who knows how to make sure you feel safe. Your Mother surely knew that. Your _minundhanem_ knows that. I’ve seen how he talks to you.”

Elizabet looks at her aunt, wide-eyed and somewhat surprised by the wisdom being provided. It’s as if she knew precisely what Elizabet needed to hear. “I also served as the village’s counsellor before I retired,” she says. 

“Does it upset you - hearing about her? Knowing she raised me after...” 

“Most of me is thankful you were raised by someone loving. That you didn’t spend a childhood locked away in a prison or raised by someone unkind.” 

“That is very gracious of you,” she says, touched by her aunt’s words. 

“It was her brother who committed the crime, not her. However gracious I am, I still wish to have had you here.” 

Mother has always loved and protective her. If her life was here on the island, would she have found Vasco? Would she be happier, not dealing with a life at court? Less anxious? She must look torn. Slàn reassures her. “I did not say that to hurt you or cause guilt. We will never know what your life here would have looked like. All we can do is be thankful you found your way home.” 

She smiles at the other woman. “Yes, we can certainly be thankful of that. I feel at home here. More than I ever did at the palace.” 

“Of course you do. You’re with your family.”


	22. Coup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team works together to prevent a coup.

It’s the middle of the night when there’s a knock on the door. Late enough that it frightens both her and Vasco; he grabs his pistol. “Announce yourself!” he demands. 

“Dammit pilot, it’s Kurt. I’m not here to hurt you; I’m here to save your damn lives.” 

She grabs her robe and hastily ties it before Vasco opens the door. Kurt looks Vasco over. “Could have put a pair of pants on first,” he says. 

“Well, you made it sound so damned dire so you’ll excuse me for letting you in while I’m in my skivvies. Next time I’ll be sure to dress in a proper suit to avoid offending your delicate sensibilities,” he says as he throws his robe on. 

“What is going on, Kurt?” She asks urgently. 

“There is to be a coup. Tomorrow. I’ve been ordered to attend a meeting this evening at which time I expect to be given orders to kill you and Constantin.” 

Her mouth goes dry and she loses her balance as she sits on the bed. “How did you discover this?” 

“A document on our server. Someone fucked up and didn’t put it where it belonged. I’ve saved a copy on a USB drive,” Kurt says. He pulls up a screenshot on his phone and hands it to her. 

“This is quite damning evidence. It isn’t just New Sérène being threatened but Hikmet and San Matheus. Our allies must be warned.” 

Vasco’s eyes narrow. “This is what those assault rifles are for. Dammit Kurt, you transported the instruments of our executions on my damn plane!” 

She takes his hand. “Love, that isn’t going to happen. We are going to stop this before it happens. Kurt, how do we ensure this Commander Torsten is arrested?” 

“I’ve had a conversation with a colleague - Sieglinde. She can be trusted. If we give the other nations advance warning then the plan will change and I’ll be dealt with as a traitor. You need to arrest Torsten and his lieutenants today.” 

“You’ll need more than just that paper to generate a proper case against the man,” Vasco says. 

Kurt sighs. “I know. Sieglinde is trying to get access to the files but we’re not computer experts. We don’t know what we’re doing.” 

She stands up. “We need to have a chat with Petrus.” 

Petrus answers the door and looks rather confused to see her, Kurt and Vasco outside his door. “Are we off to play vigilante? What is this?” 

“Can you come up to my quarters? It’s urgent.” 

He silently follows, dressed in his silk pyjamas and slippers. “If I recall correctly, you have some skills in the area of... document retrieval.” 

An understatement. While not something he ever discusses, Petrus is a skilled computer hacker. A talent developed specifically for the purposes of finding blackmail on his political opponents. 

“I do. Occasionally one must open a locked door to find appropriate leverage.” 

“We need a door unlocked. Today.” Kurt says. “A coup is being planned by Commander Torsten of the Coin Guard and we need enough evidence for Elizabet to be able to arrest him and his lieutenants.” 

“But it must not be obvious we obtained this documentation illegally. It must look as if Kurt or Sieglinde obtained it,” she adds. 

“Do you have a remote connection?” 

“I do,” Kurt says. 

“Get it set up for me in the dining room and I’ll see what we can do.”

“Thank you Petrus. If we can get these people arrested many lives could be saved.”

Her and Vasco are alone in the room and Vasco gives her a frightened look. “Petrus? The man who writes text messages as letters? He’s going to hack into the Coin Guard server?” 

She shrugs. “Yeah.” 

“We’re fucked. Completely and utterly fucked.” 

She smirks at him. “Have a bit of faith. There’s a good chance he’ll be in by the time we get downstairs.” 

“Kurt, you need to talk to your IT people. That was embarrassing,” she hears Petrus say as they walk into the dining room a few minutes later. 

“You’re in?” 

“Sieglinde is in,” Petrus corrects with a wink. “I’ll transfer over anything that looks useful and we can all sit down at a computer and comb through it.” 

“There are files that look promising as evidence?” 

“This Commander Torsten is no genius, let’s put it that way. If you’re going to plan a coup, don’t put it on your organization’s server,” Petrus says, sounding almost... disappointed that this wasn’t more of a challenge. “It takes the fun out of the hunt when they just give it to you like this.” 

“This is a good thing, Petrus. We don’t have any time to lose so any advantage we have is a win,” she says. 

“The files are transferred and you all have access. Grab your computers and let’s get to work.” 

They’re several hours into it when Aphra and Siora come downstairs, looking baffled. “Late night computer gaming?” Aphra asks. Kurt looks at her and she nods her head, wordlessly giving him permission to share what he’s discovered. 

“Commander Torsten is planning a coup. We are looking for evidence so we can arrest him and his lieutenants. This needs to happen today so grab a computer and come join us.” 

“I can order us coffee and arrange for it to be delivered,” Elizabet says. 

Her eyes are aching from the strain of staring at a computer monitor for hours and she’s starting to get anxious that they won’t find what they need. 

“Torsten is slightly smarter than you gave him credit for, Petrus. He’s not making clear references to the plan in these documents. We’re piecing it together but don’t have enough evidence to make an arrest yet,” Kurt says. 

“Think I’ve found something,” Vasco says. “It’s written in code. Why do that if it’s not something you want to keep hidden? If we break the code we have what we will need.” 

“Print off a copy for each of us and we will get working on it,” Aphra says. 

“Is it possible the code is based off Yecht Fradí?” She asks Siora. 

Siora looks at the paper in front of her for several minutes before frowning. “No. I see no way it could have any similarities to my language.” 

Vasco is writing furiously on another piece of paper as the others watch. “It’s a vigenère; figure out the keyword and you can start to decode the message. These incompetents used the most obvious fucking keyword.” 

“‘Coup’?” She says. 

“Like I said: incompetent. I’m almost there; this will be enough to sink them. It’s the entire outline for the day of the coup including the names of firing squad members in each city.” 

“Am I allowed to ask how you know how to do this, Love?” 

“My previous career path.” 

His days as a fighter pilot. He must have received his orders in code. 

“I want to know more,” Aphra says, looking on with interest as Vasco works. 

“That’s all you’re getting. It’s been a few years since this has come in handy; good to know I still know how to do it.” 

He hands Kurt the decoded document and he looks it over, his expression unreadable. “Every person listed needs to be arrested and interrogated. I know some of these guards. They’re good people. I don’t want to believe they’re involved in this.” 

“It’s possible they know nothing about it and are simply going to be given orders by the superiors. But we need to know and that means questioning every single person listed there,” Elizabet says, reading over Kurt’s shoulder. 

“Hikmet needs to know about this,” Aphra says. 

“And San Matheus,” Petrus adds. 

“Shall I come with you as a representative of the Congregation? This crime was being planned on our territory, after all.” 

“Your company would be a benefit. Vasco, can you come along and explain what you did to decode the message? Sieglinde will want an explanation. Once Torsten and his lieutenants have been arrested we’ll speak to loyal guards in Hikmet and San Matheus. Give them a warning and allow them to quash this. You can meet with _Mal_ Morange and contact the leaders of the other cities,” Kurt says as he wanders into the hallway to get his boots on. 

“I’ll come along. I’d want to anyway to watch over Elizabet.” Vasco says, “We’re about to fly into a storm and I’ll not leave her unprotected.” 

“I am her bodyguard,” Kurt says tartly from the other room.

“And I’m her partner,” Vasco shoots back. “If it comes down to it I’d die for her.” 

“Nobody is dying for anyone today!” She cries, panicked at the very thought of it. 

“Agreed. Your boyfriend is being a little dramatic. It’s cute, though. Almost romantic,” Kurt says, needling at Vasco. 

Vasco remains silent, biding his time until the three of them have left the apartment. “I should tell you, Kurt - Elizabet and I had a lovely night a few days ago. It was just the two of us in the apartment so we sat on the couch in the sitting room and put a movie on. But I got distracted - I can never give a movie my full attention, especially with a woman as lovely as Elizabet in my arms.” 

“Yes, you’re a romantic. Why are you telling me this?” Kurt says, sounding irritated. 

“I thought I would describe to you just how I settled between her legs, lifted up her skirt and made the movie a significantly more pleasurable experience for us both,” Vasco says, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

She giggles - Kurt aimed a shot at Vasco earlier and he is hitting back. 

“She’s like a sister to me!” 

“So... less detail?” 

“No detail,” Kurt grumbles. 

“And you called me dramatic.” 

“Alright, you two got your blows in; let’s focus on the task at hand and the two of you can kiss and make up later,” she cuts in. At least they have settled into a dynamic that works for them and seem to have grown genuinely fond of one another. 

“This is what the ghost camp was for. Training recruits to assassinate,” Kurt says as they walk. “They were just kids.” 

“The survivors of the camp will need treatment; they’ve endured a trauma.” Thinking of what those poor people were taught and what they were forced to do makes her shudder. 

Kurt takes them up a fire escape and they slip in through a window towards Sieglinde’s office. “We have what we need,” Kurt says, placing the decoded message on her desk. “Vasco here decoded it for us. They keyword they used was ‘coup’.” 

“That was convenient,” Sieglinde says dryly. 

“You’re not dealing with the brightest bulbs here,” Vasco responds. 

“We can get Torsten and his lieutenants arrested but to do so, I’ll need to bring this documentation to _Mal_ Morange. Without it I doubt she will order our soldiers to act against the guard,” Elizabet says. 

“They’re watching this office. Security cameras will have seen you three enter,” Sieglinde says before lifting her desk and turning it on its side. “That won’t give much cover but it’s better than nothing,” she turns to Elizabet, “are you armed?” 

“With my rings. I can cast a shield spell to protect us if Kurt and Vasco handle the shooting. And - should any of us get hit, I’m skilled in magical healing.” 

“And she’s a doctor,” Kurt adds. “Don’t leave that part out, Green Blood.” 

“Don’t like being cornered in an office,” Vasco says. 

“We have a straight shot at anyone who comes in. All we need is to pick ‘em off,” Kurt says, sounding far more confident than she feels. 

“And when they attack us that just gives us more evidence,” Elizabet says, trying to be optimistic and ignore the churning in her gut. Automatic weapons are deadly and if they don’t do this perfectly, they’ll all be killed. 

Vasco sees her fear. “Tempest, that window behind us? If things go south you need to hold onto the ledge and lower yourself. Push off with your feet as you drop so you don’t hit the wall. Lie your body flat to slow your fall, but make sure to land feet first. Bend your knees, keep your body loose and tuck and roll. That’s a four storey fall and it won’t be pleasant but it is survivable if you know how to fall and how to land.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Now she’s really starting to panic. If Vasco is teaching her how to jump out a window then does he think they’re doomed? 

“Just in case. You heard what Kurt said; we have a clear shot at those who come in. But it’s good to be prepared, right?” He speaks with a false cheerfulness that she doesn’t believe. 

The sound of a body hitting the door interrupts them and Kurt aims his rifle over the top of the desk. Vasco does the same with his pistol. 

“I love you,” she says to Vasco. In case she never gets another chance to say it. 

“It’s going to be OK. I love you too.” 

The door splinters and a guard in body armour enters followed by two others. Kurt and Vasco fire at the person while she concentrates on a shield spell to protect them. The armoured guards aim assault rifles at them and begin firing; putting a strain on the shield she has up to protect them. 

“These would be the lieutenants!” Kurt shouts over the gunfire. The first one falls and Kurt and Vasco concentrate their fire on the remaining two. 

Their magazines run empty, giving them a brief moment of respite. Kurt takes full advantage of it, diving over the bullet-ridden table, knocking over one of the lieutenants. Vasco follows suit, tackling the other one. Sieglinde grabs two pairs of handcuffs and cuffs the subdued lieutenants. “I’ll get these two down to the holding cells,” Sieglinde says. 

“What about you? Torsten just tried to have us all killed!” 

“She’ll be fine, Green Blood. We’ll keep those loyal to us close.” 

“You should stay with Sieglinde,” she says. 

“No. Absolutely not. It’s my job to protect you! Your pilot is out of bullets.” 

“Get me some more or give me a gun and I’ll be good to go,” Vasco says. 

Sieglinde walks over and opens a cabinet and hands a box of bullets over to Vasco. “Keep her safe.” 

“We’ll go as quickly as we can. Be careful,” she says to Kurt and Sieglinde before they rush out the door, out the window and down the fire escape.

“I’ve texted _Mal_ Morange telling her we need to meet with her and that it’s an emergency,” she says as they walk towards the palace. They’re trying to remain casual and inconspicuous; Torsten’s people could be out looking for them. 

“When we get to the palace, is there a back entrance we can take to avoid the metal detectors?” Vasco whispers under his breath. Given that they don’t know whether the palace guards are aligned with Torsten, she knows Vasco cannot risk having his gun and dagger confiscated. 

“There’s an old servant’s entrance. It’s not used anymore but I’ve got a key for it. Once we’re in there’s a staircase that will lead us directly to _Mal_ Morange’s office.” 

She doesn’t mention that the staircase is rarely used and almost certainly full of cobwebs and dust. 

They make it to the palace and leap over the hedges to avoid the guards. The old servant’s door sticks and Vasco has to fiddle with it but eventually they’re able to get it open. As they walk in, the floorboards creak, announcing their presence to anyone listening closely. “Not many people use this area of the palace, I hope?” Vasco whispers. 

“No. It’s in poor condition and in need of renovation. Watch where you step; I don’t quite trust the stairs.” 

The wooden steps are cracked in places and as she expected, thick cobwebs have been spun around the bannister. It’s musty and the air is damp in the stairwell. “I might need your help getting the door open at the top,” she tells Vasco. 

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Vasco squirming and patting at his hair. She stops and moves towards him to see what’s going on when he stands up straight and brushes off his shoulders. “Bloody hate spiders,” he grumbles. 

“I didn’t know you were afraid of spiders.” 

“I’m not afraid of them; I just don’t like them,” he says petulantly and she gives him a placating smile and they continue up the stairs. 

As she had expected, the old door sticks, having not been opened in several decades. Vasco spends several minutes trying to turn the knob and the key, to no effect. “I can text _Mal_ Morange,” she says. 

“No. We don’t know for certain that she has her phone and if that message is intercepted we could be swarmed,” Vasco pauses and thinks before turning to her. “Please don’t have me arrested for destruction of property.” 

“OK?” 

Vasco feels around the door for a moment before standing back and aiming a hard kick just above the knob. Wood cracks under his foot and the door splinters but does not open. One more kick is enough and the door flies open and she looks at him, impressed. “Dare I ask how you know how to do that?” 

“Mum wanted to make sure I was prepared for a number of... unlikely scenarios.” 

She should thank the admiral for teaching Vasco how to protect himself in a variety of ways, some of which are rather unconventional. 

“The office is just around the corner. We’ll have been heard and need to get there quickly,” she says as they walk down the hallway. 

A Coin Guard stands outside _Mal_ Morange’s office and looks confused when he sees the direction they approach in, drawing his weapon. “Hold, Sir, my name is De Sardet, Legate of the Congregation of Merchants, and I have a meeting scheduled with the _Mal_. May I reach into my bag to produce my identification?” 

The guard - a young man of about 18 nods but does not holster his gun. She grabs her passport and shows it to him. “Who is your companion?” 

“Captain Vasco,” he responds, not offering to produce his ID. 

“He’s a trusted colleague and will be attending our meeting as well. May we enter?” 

The guard stands aside and she opens the door to find _Mal_ Morange looking baffled. Vasco locks the door behind them and draws his pistol, standing ready to fire by the door. 

“Lady De Sardet, what is the meaning of this?” 

“Protection, your Excellency. Kurt found evidence of an impending coup planned by Commander Torsten,” she says, handing over the decoded message. “Kurt and Sieglinde have apprehended two of his lieutenants but you need to authorize our soldiers to arrest Torsten today, otherwise New Sérène, Hikmet and San Matheus will be targeted in a coordinated attack tomorrow morning.” 

_Mal_ Morange looks over the document. “And how did you obtain and decode this message?” 

“Sieglinde. Vasco is the one who decoded it.” Technically it was Petrus but any review of their activity this morning will show it was Sieglinde who accessed the private server. 

_Mal_ Morange’s lips are pursed in a frown as she reads over the document. “Have our allies been warned?” 

“Not yet. Kurt said it was imperative that Torsten be dealt with first and then we must contact the other governors. If he gets away he’ll simply bide his time and try again.” 

“We’ll need to obtain a search warrant. This is enough to arrest him but not necessarily to convict him.” 

“Sieglinde is rallying the loyal guards - I have no doubt they will cooperate with the investigation.” 

_Mal_ Morange picks up the phone. “Commander Torsten is being placed under arrest for treason. I expect he will not go quietly so you and your team must be prepared for a fight.” She looks over at Elizabet. “Where are Kurt and Sieglinde?” 

“Holding cells in the basement of the Coin Guard barracks.” 

“Did you hear that? Rendezvous with Kurt and Sieglinde and they will assist with the arrest. Once he has been apprehended, call me immediately.” She hangs up the phone. “Please draft a communication to our allies summarizing the situation. Once we receive word Torsten has been arrested, send it and I will follow up with a phone call.”

“Yes, your Excellency.” She pulls out her phone and begins writing an email. 

“You can lower your gun...” _Mal_ Morange appears not to remember Vasco’s name. 

“Captain Vasco. And respectfully, your Excellency, until Elizabet is safe at home, I will not let my guard down.” 

“I thought Kurt was your bodyguard?” 

“He is,” she says, not looking up from her phone. “Vasco’s my partner.” 

“Oh. Well... you don’t see that every day,” she says quietly, trying but failing not to sound judgemental. She looks up and sees Vasco shake his head before turning his attention back to the door. 

The phone rings an hour later to confirmation that Commander Torsten has been arrested. “Are Kurt and Sieglinde safe?” She asks with an air of desperation once the phone is hung up. 

“Yes. There were a few casualties on both sides but no deaths among our soldiers. Send your email and I’ll give our allies a call. I expect the two of you will want to make your way home.” 

Elizabet knows a polite dismissal when she hears one. She sends the email, bids _Mal_ Morange goodbye and her and Vasco leave. “We should go down the way we came, just in case,” she says. 

Vasco remains close to her as they walk, ready to defend her if necessary, and she maintains a shield spell, the tingle of magic offering a small comfort. 

Aphra, Petrus and Siora rush into the sitting room when they hear the door open. “Kurt is with Sieglinde at the barracks. Torsten was arrested and our allies have been warned. The coup has been thwarted thanks to all of our efforts today. Thank you all, so much.”

Her phone is vibrating in her purse and when she sees it is Kurt, she answers immediately. “Are you safe?”

“About as safe as I’m going to get. I need to stay here tonight to help maintain order and weed out Torsten’s people. But I knew you’d have kittens if I didn’t call to tell you I’m not dead. Call your cousin - he’s blowing up my phone and I don’t have time to chat with him.”

“You saved us all, Kurt. I can’t tell you how grateful I am. We’ll talk more once things settle down but I just wanted to make sure to thank you.” 

“Gold is always appreciated,” Kurt says dryly. 

“I had thought that was implied. Be careful. I’ll call Constantin.” 

She hangs up the phone and turns to the team. “Would you all be bothered if I head to our quarters to call Constantin and unwind a bit?” 

“You’ve had a shit day. Go on and rest, De Sardet,” Aphra says as Petrus and Siora nod in agreement. 

“Would you rather be alone or shall I join you?” Vasco asks. 

She’s feeling scared and vulnerable and doesn’t want Vasco to be far. “I’d like it if you were with me,” she says, and he follows her upstairs without another word. 

“I should call Constantin and then we can rest properly,” she says to Vasco. 

Unlocking her phone, she calls Constantin who answers on the first ring. “Elizabet! Are you OK?” 

“I’m well. What has _Mal_ Morange told you?” 

“She’s had all of our guards replaced by Congregation soldiers until a proper investigation is done. They were planning a coup? And you stopped it?” 

“Kurt was the one who alerted us to it, so he deserves the credit. I suppose it was inevitable, being so close to all that power. This could have been in the works for years.” 

Constantin coughs hard on the other line and she remains silent until his coughing fit eases itself. “I don’t like the sound of that cough. Let me call a doctor in to examine you.” 

“I’ve got someone coming tomorrow. 11 am. Since you are the physician in the family, I expect you’ll want to be there?” 

Is she still a part of the family? Constantin doesn’t know the truth of her heritage yet. It’s something she’s been putting off telling him because she fears the news will hurt him. 

“I’ll be there. It’s been several weeks since I last saw you in person. I’ve been running around everywhere - I’m sorry.” 

“You’ve seemed down lately. Is your residency stressing you out?” 

“It’s... a combination of things. Vasco and I went out of town with his mum and that helped a little. It gave me a few days to slow down before returning to the clinic.” She’ll tell Constantin about her aunt tomorrow. But she won’t share anything about Vasco’s origins. That’s not her story to tell. 

“Talk to me tomorrow? We need our legate in the best shape possible!” How he sounds so cheerful despite the events of today and his increasingly painful-sounding cough is beyond her. She’s stressed and desperately anxious right now. 

“That sounds lovely. I’m looking forward to the chance to catch up and hopefully the doctor will be able to prescribe something to help with your cough.” 

“Yes, yes, we’ll deal with those unpleasantries too.” 

They talk for awhile longer before hanging up. Putting her phone down, she rolls over to look at Vasco, who is scrolling through Twitter. He looks up at her and puts his own phone down. “Tempest? How are you managing?” 

“Shower with me?” 

Vasco extends his hand and pulls her up and together they make their way to the washroom where she pulls her clothing off. Once in the shower Vasco turns the knob and warm water falls over them. She wraps her arms around Vasco and clings to him so they stand, chest-to-chest under the water. “I was afraid today. Not just for you but for Kurt. Constantin. All of our friends.” 

“I know. I was scared too. I’m glad it all turned out in the end and that you and everyone else are safe.” 

“Fuck. Vasco I’m so tired. It’s just been one thing after another.” 

He reaches for the body wash and starts washing her with the tenderness she’s now come to expect from him. “You need a break. One longer than what you just had with your aunt. I suppose taking a full week off from your legate duties isn’t realistic, is it?” 

“Not when I’m already off every other week doing my residency. I’ve got another six months of this before I’m free of my obligation and able to move to Vígshádhír.” 

“When you are able to take some time off, let’s go somewhere. I don’t know where but I’ll fly us wherever we decide to go.” 

She knows what he’s doing. He’s trying to distract her and give her something to look forward to. To provide comfort. “I’m not a great swimmer, Love,” she warns him. 

“I’ll teach you. And then I’ll take you snorkelling. We’ll see all sorts of things you’ve only ever seen in documentaries.” 

Imagining relaxing somewhere with Vasco and seeing the world by his side is a comfort. “What else will we do?” 

Vasco works shampoo into her hair, massaging her scalp. “Well, we’d lie on the beach sipping fancy blended drinks. The ones so sweet you can hardly taste the alcohol. I would read you poetry as we watch the sun set over the sea. We’d go hiking; something off the beaten track so it’s only us on the trail. And I’d take you out for dinner and we’d eat food you can’t even imagine.” 

Her hair now rinsed, Vasco starts working conditioner into the ends of her hair. 

“Love, I want this so much.” 

“The first chance you get, we’ll go. Just you and me.” 

“Nobody will be shooting at us, there’ll be no politics...” she says, her voice breaking. 

Vasco leans in and kisses her. And when he breaks the kiss he immediately goes in and kisses her again. “You’re safe now. We all are. And when we go away you won’t have to check your email or even turn on your phone at all if you’d rather not. It will be the two of us, enjoying whatever paradise we end up at.”


	23. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creative methods are used to help Elizabet get to sleep following the coup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Despite going to bed early, she sleeps little. Anxiety is often cruel and overnight her mind examines every single possible outcome of the coup. What would have happened if Kurt hadn’t found that document? If they hadn’t found the evidence they needed to arrest Torsten? 

She’d have died tomorrow morning. And worse - Vasco, Constantin and the rest of her companions would have too. 

“Tell me what you need,” Vasco murmurs sleepily shortly after three in the morning. She’s woken him up with her tossing and turning apparently. 

“I don’t know how to shut it off. I keep thinking about what could have happened.” 

Vasco pulls her closer, her back resting snugly against his chest. “None of those things happened. We’re all safe and the corruption within their ranks will be addressed. Would it help if we went downstairs for awhile?” 

“Love, I need a distraction. Something to tire me out.” 

She feels him smile against her shoulder. “I have an idea.” His fingers slide down her belly, inching towards the waistband of her underwear. “If you’re willing to try?” 

Intimacy with Vasco has never been something she’s tried to relieve her anxiety. It’s worth a try and at the very least it will tire her out a little. “Yes.” 

Vasco leans over to turn on the lamp on his side of the bed before settling behind her. Deft fingers slip past the waistband of her panties towards her folds. “I’m going to make you come first so you’re good and wet for my cock,” he whispers seductively in her ear. He dips a finger into her arousal and circles around her clit. “I’ll take you from behind, just like this, nice and slow, enjoying the sweet little sounds you make as I fuck you just right.” His words, coupled with his finger teasing her send a spark of need to her core and she grinds back against Vasco’s cock and he groans, breathing hard against her ear. “Fuck. Impatient, are we?” 

She bucks her hips, trying to gain more friction where she needs it, making him moan louder as she feels his cock twitch against her. “You’ll let me know if the teasing is too much? You know your word, Tempest.” 

It’s perfect. Vasco knows how to bring her right to the edge and pull back, drawing out her pleasure. “Please don’t stop,” she says and is rewarded with the direct pressure of his finger rubbing her clit. “Right there...” Months of intimacy has taught them what each of them need and Vasco knows by now that this is what she needs but experience tells her he’s not going to let her fall over her peak just yet. 

“Tell me when you’re close,” he says firmly, in the tone of voice that near drives her mad with need. As her orgasm builds she rocks against his finger but just before she reaches her end she grabs his hand, stilling it, breathing hard as the pleasure retreats. 

All she can focus on is her need; the anxiety racing through her has been washed away. Vasco notices. “Once more and then I’ll let you come,” he says, kissing her neck. “Good to go again?” She nods her head. His fingers slide through her folds again, just barely touching her. “How do you want to come?” 

“Your mouth,” the pressure increases and she cries out. “Can I have your mouth?” 

“I’ll make you come on my tongue,” he says, “stop me when you’re close.” He slides a finger inside her, stroking her as his thumb works her clit. It builds, quicker this time and she’s just barely able to stop him before climaxing. “Good self-control, Tempest,” he says, kissing her cheek before rolling over onto his back. She gives him an odd look. “You’ve never done this before then?” 

“I suppose not?” 

Vasco looks pleased at the idea of introducing her to whatever he has planned. He extends his hand. “Straddle my face and take what you need from me.” 

It’s a sudden shift in dynamic, going from submissive to dominant but she’s intrigued and it makes her cunt ache. Vasco’s pupils are blown wide with arousal at the idea of it. “Tap me three times if you need to stop?” She says. 

“Yes,” he says, his anticipation evident. Vasco grasps her hips, lowering her onto his face, his tongue licking a strip up her slit. She grasps the headboard for balance, rocking against his tongue, careful not to put too much weight on him for fear of suffocating him. 

Vasco doesn’t want careful. He pulls at her hips, encouraging her, and she relents, sighing in satisfaction as his tongue works her clit, his own pleasure evident as he moans, the vibrations feeling exquisite. Her orgasm builds and Vasco, knowing she’s close, digs his fingers into her hips, holding her still so he can finish her. She sobs with relief as pleasure overtakes her, grinding against his greedy mouth, his tongue lapping at her clit until she lifts herself off of him. He looks at her with desire, face covered with her arousal, his cock hard and dripping against his belly. “Did you like that? Fucking my mouth?” 

Too out of breath to speak, she simply nods her head and he chuckles. “Much as I enjoy being in charge, I do very much like to give up control as well. I liked being smothered by your pretty little cunt. Roll over?” She does and he settles behind her, his cock pushing up against her entrance. “Can I have you like this?” 

“Please, Love. I need your cock.” 

“I do enjoy being needed,” he murmurs as he slides home, groaning in her ear. “You take me so well.” His hand slides down to her clit once again and he rubs it in time with his thrusts. “I’m going to make you come again,” he says, voice heavy with pleasure, “and when you do, you’ll bring me with you. Would you like that? Finishing on my cock?” 

“Please!” 

Vasco grabs a handful of her hair and pulls back, revealing her neck, and he kisses down her neck, reaching the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He bites and sucks at it, laving the area with his tongue, soothing it. His thrusts become erratic, and he presses more firmly on her clit, and her body stiffens as she chases her orgasm. “So close. Need you to come for me, Tempest. You’re almost there,” he moans. His encouragement; the need in his voice is enough to bring her over the edge and she moans his name as she clenches his cock. Vasco thrusts deeply before spilling inside her with a sigh of relief, his fingers tightening around her. 

“How was that?” Vasco asks as they hold each other, revelling in the afterglow of their lovemaking. 

“Just what I needed, apparently.” 

He kisses her cheek. “Good. Shall we get cleaned up and try to get some sleep?” 

It’s still awhile before she can get to sleep but she realizes just how safe she feels with Vasco. Safety is never something she’s had in her life; Mother always protected her as well as she could but she was raised to be extremely mindful of Adrien’s temper. Her entire life she walked on eggshells in her own home. But with Vasco it’s different. Even when whatever they’re doing is dangerous, she feels better with him than she ever did on the continent. 

Imagining their life together is what helps her drift off to sleep and when she wakes, she’s pleasantly surprised to find she did not have any nightmares.


	24. Malichor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constantin gets a diagnosis

It’s just her and Vasco heading to meet Constantin. She knocks on the door of his private quarters and Constantin calls out, inviting her in. “The doctor came early, dearest cousin!” He says, sounding rather irritated by the fact that he’s being examined at all. 

They walk into his private quarters to find Constantin sitting up in bed. She glances over to the window where the doctor stands. 

The doctor holds a vial of freshly drawn blood up at the light and all breath leaves her body and her head spins. Black. Malichor. Constantin pales. She rushes to him and falls to her knees next to the bed. “Tell me that’s not yours. Constantin, please!” She begs, knowing it’s a naive wish. 

“I’m dying. I’m going to die,” he whispers. 

She clasps his hands in hers. “There are treatments. We can arrange to get you back to the continent. Mother has lived with it for five years now and you’re far younger than she is. The doctors know what they’re doing.” 

“It’s still a death sentence!” He yells, sounding panicked. 

“I’ll find a cure. I’ll turn over every rock, examine every lead,” she promises. Deep down she knows there’s nothing to be done aside from restoring the land on the continent but he needs hope. They both do. 

“You said it was a fool’s errand,” he spits out. 

She’d hoped he had forgotten that. Turning to the doctor, she asks how far along his case is. 

“I’m not especially familiar with the malichor but it’s advancing quickly. We’ll start treatment immediately,” he responds. 

“I’m going to bring you to Vígshádhír and we’ll have Doctor Mev look at you, OK? For now we’ll get you started on treatment and perhaps you’ll begin feeling better.” 

“Don’t leave me,” Constantin says, his eyes damp. 

“I’ll be right here. Can Vasco come sit with us or would you prefer he leave?” 

Vasco has been standing at the door watching the whole situation with muted horror. Constantin waves him over and he comes and sits in a chair next to the bed. She moves and sits on the bed beside Constantin. 

“Can you explain everything to me?” Constantin asks once the doctor has left the room. That this physician didn’t bother to do so has infuriated her. 

“The illness is attacking your lungs and digestive tract. You’re being given steroids to reduce that inflammation.” She doesn’t mention how much it scares her that this is necessary so early in his illness - Mother only recently added steroids to her regimen. It’s possible once the inflammation goes down he can be taken off them, she reminds herself. “IV fluids because you’re dehydrated. And blood thinners for - well, rather obvious reasons.” 

“Tell me honestly, Elizabet: how bad is it? I can tell you’re scared.” 

Constantin is family. Regardless of what the illness was she would be scared. He knows that. But he also knows her fears are well beyond normal concern for a loved one. 

“I - I am not an expert in the illness. But it’s progressing more quickly than Mother’s has. That is concerning.” 

“Can we speak of something else? You were going to tell me why you’ve been so stressed lately.” 

She shakes his head. “It can wait, it doesn’t matter.” 

“No. Please; I need something else to occupy my mind while I sit tethered here.” 

“Very well.” She takes a deep breath. “Admiral Cabral shared a shocking thing with me. I was born the daughter of two Sea Given Natives deep in the woods of Sérène and kidnapped by your father. That is why I am _On ol Menawi_. Mother’s husband never was.” 

“That means you are not...?”

“Your loving cousin? No,” she says bitterly. “All the lies we’ve been fed our entire lives...why would he do this?” 

“Because that’s what they do! The games of the nobility.” Constantin takes her hand. “Don’t tell anyone. You’re still my cousin - my aunt adopted you after all. Have you talked to her?” 

She nods, worrying at her bottom lip. “Adrien told her that he found my mum dying in the woods and that she begged him to care for me. And she believed that lie for years. When she found out the truth he forced her to keep it a secret.” 

“She’s been a good mother to you. Better than my parents. They’re not actually going to care about this,” he gestures at his body, “for any reason other than that it complicates the line of succession. There may not be another d’Orsay elected prince and Father can’t have that!” 

“I’ve asked Mother for space. For time to think. Admiral Cabral knew my parents and introduced me to my aunt. A woman named Slàn. She’s very kind.” 

He gives her a small smile. “I’m glad you found your family. And what a coincidence, that your partner’s mother knew your parents!” 

Not a coincidence. Not in the slightest. She looks over at Vasco who remains silent so, following his lead she simply agrees with Constantin. They sit in silence for some time and Constantin scrolls through Facebook. A clear attempt to distract himself. 

“When will I feel better?” Constantin asks suddenly. 

“This type of medicine is not my specialty so I cannot say for sure. Hopefully soon. We can ask the doctor when he returns.” 

“You’re a far better doctor than he is. The man just pokes at me and walks out without a damn word!” 

Privately she agrees that the man’s bedside manner is lacking. But she won’t openly disparage the person currently in charge of his care. “He’s gotten you started on your treatment and that’s the important thing. If you’re in pain, you need to let him know, OK?” 

“I can’t remember the last time I didn’t have an upset stomach. And my feet feel like they’re on fire.” 

“Love, can you go find the doctor and tell him Constantin is in pain?” Vasco immediately stands up and rushes out of the room. 

It’s awhile before Vasco returns with the doctor who hands him a paper cup with several pills in it and a glass of water. “What are those?” She asks. 

The doctor looks irritated. “I’m not trying to poison your cousin.” 

“And I didn’t imply you were!” She snaps. “He has a right to know his treatment plan.” 

The man hastily explains what each pill is and then looks at her. “I expect none of that meant a thing to you.” 

“I’m a doctor!” She says, sneering at the man, beyond finished with his condescension. 

He looks at her, shocked and a little intimidated before muttering an apology and rushing away. Constantin looks impressed. “Can hardly remember you ever getting angry at someone. You scared him good.” 

“The most gentle people tend to be the scariest when they’re angry,” Vasco says, giving her a pat on the back. “I’m impressed, Tempest,” he whispers in her ear. 

“I suspect he now knows you have someone who will advocate for you appropriately and will be unable to get away with his dismissive bedside manner.” 

“Why become a doctor if you don’t want to deal with sick people?” Vasco asks, sounding disgusted by the whole display. 

“Compassion fatigue. I suspect that man has been practicing for at least 35 years. See enough sick and injured people and some people lose empathy. And if he wasn’t particularly good with people before that...” 

“Well you’ll take me to see your boss and she’ll know what she’s doing,” Constantin says. 

“She’s not an expert in treating the malichor either. But we’ll wait and listen to her recommendations.” 

Hours later, his treatment for the day finished, she gives him a long hug. “If you need anything let me know. Next week I’ll take you to the clinic and we’ll see what Doctor Mev says. Take your prescriptions as recommended.” 

When she returns to the apartment, she’s almost numb and sits on the sitting room couch. “You had a long visit with your cousin,” Aphra says. 

Siora walks in and sees her. “What’s the matter?” 

“I’ll grab the rest of the team. We’re only going to want to go through this once,” Vasco says, going off to fetch Kurt and Petrus. 

“Constantin was diagnosed with the malichor,” she says once everyone has been rounded up. 

“How can that be? We were all tested before the flight!” Kurt says.

“I don’t know. But I’ll figure it out,” she says. 

“My child, how can we support you both?” 

“You’ve all been such good friends to me. Everything you’ve done has meant a great deal. I’ll let you all know what I need.” 

“He will need to return to the continent, won’t he?” 

“Aphra is right. We aren’t experts in that illness here,” Siora says. 

“I’m bringing him to the clinic next week to see what Doctor Mev recommends. Until then, we carry on as we’ve planned because there’s little anyone can do immediately.” 

All day her email has been neglected so she opens it up once she’s in her and Vasco’s quarters. There is a new email from Adrien d’Orsay.

> Subject: Liar 
> 
> Adrien: Given your lack of responsiveness I reached out to the law firm you are purportedly articling at to inquire about your schedule. They told me that you’ve never worked there. 
> 
> Your mother did not raise you to be a liar. Are you off gallivanting every other week? Inviting someone new into your bed? 
> 
> You will reach out immediately to explain yourself.

She takes a deep breath and deletes the email, forcing it out of her mind. Never again will she acknowledge that man. 


	25. Catasach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabet gets in touch with her professor.

“It’s a severe case,” Doctor Mev says after examining Constantin. “I know little of how to treat it and few on the island do. You would be better off returning to the mainland, your Highness.” 

“As if my father will allow that,” he says bitterly. 

“You can leave in a few hours once your treatment has finished,” Doctor Mev tells him. 

“Do you mind if I get back to work in five minutes? I just need to send a quick email.” 

“Take your time,” she says as she walks out. She pulls out her phone and does something she swore she’d never do again: types in Adrien d’Orsay’s name in the email field. 

“Who are you emailing, Elizabet?” 

“Your father. To obtain permission to get you home to receive treatment.” 

Constantin’s face falls. “Will you come with me?” 

“You know I can’t. Not with all of my responsibilities. But your health is most important.”

“I don’t want to go back without you,” he says, as stubborn as ever. 

“Perhaps once a proper course of treatment is established you’ll be able to return. This won’t be for good, Constantin.”

> Your Highness, 
> 
> As you’ve been informed, Constantin was recently diagnosed with the malichor. It is not an illness seen frequently here on Tír Fradí and most physicians are unable to treat it as effectively as those on the continent. I am writing to obtain permission for Constantin to take a leave of absence in order to return to Sérène to seek medical care. 
> 
> Regards, 
> 
> Elizabet De Sardet, Legate of the Congregation of Merchants

She squeezes his hand. “It’s going to be OK. Vasco is here and will walk you back to the inn a few hours from now. I’ll stop by to check on you once I’m off work.” 

Hours later she has a free moment and checks her email to see that Adrien has responded.

> Elizabet, 
> 
> While unfortunate that Constantin has been diagnosed with that illness, I did not raise him to shirk his duties. He will remain where he is. 
> 
> I’m surprised at you. To openly encourage him to abandon his post. But, you have shown yourself to be a liar so I can hardly be surprised at this new show of indifference towards one’s duties.
> 
> I note you have not responded to my other emails.
> 
> Prince d’Orsay

It’s not surprising. Not at all. Adrien is a horrible man with a long history of abusing his son. Mother protected her as best she could but her reach was not able to extend to Constantin, who was treated with cruelty and indifference by his parents. 

That night she checks on him and sees that he’s grimacing in pain even as he sleeps. What he needs is more than anyone currently on the island can offer. An idea comes to her.

> Doctor Catasach,
> 
> Are you still considering a move back to Tír Fradí? I ask because my cousin, Constantin, has recently been diagnosed with the malichor. His father has refused to give him leave to return to the continent to seek treatment. If you were willing, would you consider acting as his personal physician? I can assure you that you will be well compensated for your expertise and your moving expenses will be covered. Once he’s... more stable, you would, of course, be free to open a practice of your own if you wished it. 
> 
> I’m enjoying working with Doctor Mev. I’ve learned a great deal so far and I love the village. It feels very much like home. My partner likes it as well and has taken to coming with me during my weeks at the clinic and hiking along the various trails outside town. 
> 
> Give me a call if you’d like to discuss this. 
> 
> Thanks, 
> 
> Doctor Elizabet De Sardet

She wakes to her phone ringing early the next morning and she goes into the washroom to answer it in order to avoid waking Vasco. 

“Hello?” She says, hoping it’s not obvious that she was just sleeping minutes ago. 

“Elizabet! I’m so sorry; it sounds as if I did the time zone math wrong and I’ve woken you up,” Doctor Catasach’s voice rings out over the phone. “I was pleased to receive your email. It sounds as if you are well.” 

“Mostly,” she says. The revelation about her origins, Constantin’s diagnosis and the attempted coup are... weighing on her. Not just that but everything going on at Hikmet Hospital. And the fact that a bunch of cultists kidnapped a number of Nauts and Islanders. Really... she’s not that OK. 

“I must admit I was looking for an excuse to return home. My daughter is expecting her first child and I’d like to be able to spend more time with her and my grandchild. What I find curious is that your cousin was diagnosed despite being on the island for nearly six months. The incubation period is not that long.” 

A thought that has occurred to her as well. The malichor does not occur naturally on the island. It is a strange thing. 

“He’s been unwell since a few weeks after we arrived but since he tested negative before our departure nobody considered that it was the malichor. It’s progressing quickly - far more quickly than Mother’s case or any other I’ve heard of.” 

“Give me a month and I will be at the palace in New Sérène.” 

“Thank you so much Doctor,” she says, breathing a sigh of relief. “Don’t you wish to discuss compensation?” 

“He’s the son of the prince. Whatever it ends up being will be far more than I’ve ever been paid elsewhere. And with only one patient to tend to, it’ll be an easier job than any I’ve ever had too. A good thing since I’m ready to start thinking about retirement.” 

Doctor Catasach isn’t wrong; she looked at the budget and the sum they can put towards Constantin’s care is significant. “I am grateful; so grateful. I’ll be sure to give my cousin the good news as well.” 

“Who was that?” Vasco asks once she returns to bed. 

“Doctor Catasach. He’s agreed to come to New Sérène to act as Constantin’s physician. Apparently he had been looking for a reason to return for some time.” 

“That’s good news. What time do you need to leave for work?” 

“An hour. I’ve got half an hour to cuddle if you’d like?” 

Vasco shuffles closer to her and rests his head on her chest. “Cuddling is nice,” he mutters before drifting back to sleep. 

A month. For a month she has to figure out how to help him as much as she can with Doctor Mev. Something that ends up being difficult. 

“Why don’t you know how to best treat it? You’re a doctor, cousin!” Constantin whines to her a week later. 

“I’m in training as a surgeon and emergency room physician. While I’ve learned a great deal about the malichor in medical school and as a result of Mother’s illness, I’m hardly an expert. And I cannot prescribe medications on my own yet, anyway.” Constantin is frustrated that the care he’s received hasn’t given him immediate improvement and tells every doctor in New Sérène that stops by that his cousin would be doing a far better job. 

She’s had to make more than a few apologies on his behalf. But he’s sick and in pain and most are generally understanding of his poor mood. 

Worse than the anger is the sadness. The moments where all hope leaves him. “I’m going to die, Elizabet,” he whispers as she sits on his bed holding his hand in an attempt to coax him to sleep. “Promise me you’ll be there.” 

“You are young and were healthy before this. You could have many years ahead of you,” she says, her voice breaking. 

“I don’t. I know I don’t,” he says without emotion. 

“Please don’t give up hope. Doctor Catasach will be here in a few weeks.” 

The next morning she returns to the apartment having not slept at all. Vasco and Kurt both look alarmed when they see her. 

“Green Blood! Why haven’t you slept?” She bends over to undo her shoes when a dizzy spell overwhelms her and she would have fallen over if Vasco hadn’t caught her. 

“Constantin wasn’t feeling well. I stayed up to do what I could to ease his pain.” 

“Tempest, you need to sleep. Your weeks at Vígshádhír are exhausting enough. Why didn’t you call another doctor to tend to him?” With her shoes off Vasco lifts her and starts to carry her to bed, ignoring her when she tells him she is perfectly capable of walking. Kurt follows closely behind them. 

“He’s so unkind to the other doctors. I could use my magic to numb his pain a little so I was doing that all night. Took too many magic potions and it’s made me dizzy, that’s all.”

“You know you’re not supposed to take too many of those!” Kurt says. 

“I’ve got a meeting in two hours; can’t sleep,” she says as Vasco lies her down in bed. 

“With who? I’ll call and cancel,” Vasco says. “You need rest or you’ll make yourself even sicker than you are now.” 

“With me and Sieglinde. Hellfire, Green Blood, I’ll tell her you couldn’t make it. That an emergency came up. She’ll understand. Vasco, drug her if she refuses to sleep.” With that, Kurt turns around and leaves their bedroom, shutting the door behind him. 

She’s so damn dizzy and for the first time realizes she probably did overdo it a little. It doesn’t help that she hasn’t slept well in at least two weeks. “Do you need a sleeping potion to help you sleep? I know your sleep has been restless lately.” Vasco speaks to her with such tenderness and it makes her heart ache. 

“I don’t want to take one.” She sounds almost petulant and her tone makes her wince. 

“Nobody _wants_ to take one. But that’s not the question I asked. Do you _need_ one? If a patient was in your state, what would your recommend?” 

“To take a damn sleeping potion and get a few hours of rest,” she grumbles, defeated. 

Vasco kisses her forehead. “I’ll go get you one and be right back.” He returns a few minutes later with a pitcher of water, a sleeping potion and his phone. “Shall I keep you company for a bit? Figure you might feel safer if I’m close to you.” 

“I’d like it if you stayed,” she says as she tosses back the potion and winces at the bitter taste, accepting the glass of water Vasco offers her with gratitude. 

Vasco lies down next to her and pulls her close and the warmth of his body, coupled with the potion she just drank allows her to drift off into the first peaceful sleep she’s had in weeks. 

***

“Do you remember Egon? The people selling drugs on the continent and those idiots who kidnapped your cousin?” 

“I do,” Elizabet says. 

“Well, I’ve got a lead and I think we can shut him down for good. That’s what Sieglinde was meeting with me about. We’ll need your help because it shouldn’t be the guard itself making the arrest and pressing charges.” 

“Given that the attempted coup has harmed your reputation, you think a neutral party is best?” 

“Yes. Would you be willing to do the arresting? I’ll watch your back, obviously.” 

“Sure - you know I’ll be happy to ensure someone is arrested and faces justice for the crimes they’ve committed.” 

Kurt leads her to a facility outside town and they sneak into the office. Looking over the paperwork on the desk, Kurt finds what he needs and seals it in a plastic bag. “I have a search warrant so all of this is above board,” he says. 

The door opens and out of the corner of her eye she sees the barrel of a rifle. Casting her shield spell is instinctual and when the gun goes off, the bullet bounces off the invisible force field surrounding her and Kurt. 

“My turn,” Kurt growls, and he fires, hitting the man in the arm. He crumples to the ground like a sack of potatoes. “The ringleader. Lieutenant Alexander.” Kurt walks over and handcuffs the other man, who groans in pain at the movement. “Care to do your fancy first aid on him so he survives to be put on trial?” 

“You mean, do my job as a physician?” She asks dryly. “He’s likely to be hospitalized for some time. The bullet went right through his arm and into his abdomen.” She concentrates and is able to stop the worst of the bleeding. “Didn’t hit any major blood vessels so he won’t bleed out before the ambulance arrives.” 

“Lucky you, Alexander! You get to live to spend the rest of your life in prison,” Kurt says, pulling out his phone to call for an ambulance. “You good, Green Blood? I know those spells take a lot out of you.” 

“I’ll be fine,” she says, but gives Kurt a look that she hopes conveys the weariness she is feeling. If they end up in a fire fight it is unlikely she will be much help. 

“So you’ll be working with Sieglinde to clean this corruption up?” She asks once Alexander has been properly arrested and they’re making their way home. Kurt’s arm is around her shoulders, acting as a support; he correctly determined she is lightheaded from the exertion of the healing spell she cast. 

“Yes. The crew I called is trustworthy and everything in there will be documented and taken in as evidence. From the shipping labels I saw, those drugs were on their way to Sérène and Al-Saad.” 

“Constantin’s kidnappers were probably the people responsible for distributing them in Sérène. You two will make sure they are arrested?” 

“Certainly will be. Alexander was sloppy and kept a list of his lackeys in the drawer of his desk.” 

Apparently all of the corrupt Coin Guards are also incompetent. 

“You’d make a good commander someday, you know. People respect you, you are fair, intelligent and skilled at what you do. Once Sieglinde retires, perhaps you’ll be next in line.” 

“Don’t say that,” Kurt says immediately, “I’m not cut out for that. I’ll help her clean up the ranks but I’m happy as a captain watching over you and your cousin.” 

They’ve made it back to the apartment but haven’t opened the door. Once they do, Vasco will see how exhausted she is and will likely spend the night fussing over her. So anything she wants to say to Kurt without an audience needs to be said now. “You are, Kurt. Believe me. So often you’re hard on yourself. You resort to comments about being a cold mercenary because it’s easier than being vulnerable. But know that you’re my friend - no, you’re my family, and I’m so proud of the man you are.” 

Kurt can hardly meet her eye. “That is... kind of you to say. Thank you.” 

“As my partner would say, I’m not being kind, I’m being honest. Egon is in the process of being dismantled. This is a really big thing that will help a lot of people.” 

How many people did Doctor Catasach talk of treating at the hospital for drug overdoses? He told her so many stories. Egon’s product was not pure, either; it was often laced with fentanyl, which lead to deaths - or near deaths. 

“You did help, Green Blood. You were there when the arrest was made, he’ll be extradited to the Congregation as soon as you sign the paperwork and he’s released from the hospital and you kept us safe with that fancy shield spell of yours.” 

“The fancy shield spell you taught me,” she says with a wink before opening the door and entering the apartment.


	26. Investigating the Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabet and Vasco investigate a traitor within the Nauts.

> Admiral Cabral: Elizabet, can you give me a call once you’re off work? There’s a sensitive matter I could use your assistance with. Also, is Vasco with you this week? He’s not answering his phone which is unusual.

The admiral texted her this morning and now that she’s had a few moments to sit down for lunch she’s gotten it. What could Vasco’s mother need assistance with?

> Elizabet: I’d be happy to give you a call. I expect it could be after 8 pm given the way things are going today. Vasco is here; he often hikes outside town and cell service can be a bit iffy. He’s not ignoring you (probably). :) 

> Admiral Cabral: Yes, he did get back to me and told me he was out hiking before it got hot out. I’ll speak with you two tonight.

“I’m as baffled as you are. It’s Naut business obviously, but I’m not sure why she’d need your help,” Vasco says when she arrives at their room at the inn after work. 

“Let’s give her a call and see what’s going on.” 

“Elizabet, Vasco, I appreciate your time tonight,” Admiral Cabral says when they call her. “I’ll get right to the point so I’m not taking up any more of your evening than I need to be: we need you to investigate a young volunteer of ours. A woman named Alba. She’s been accused of attempting to sell Naut secrets by her captain; a man named Ruben. I suspect there might be more going on here and think you might have better luck investigating than I would, given that your status as a Naut is... little known, Elizabet.” 

“Didn’t Ruben take over the Sea Horse?” Vasco asks. 

“He did.” 

“I can reach out to Flavia, Jonas and Lauro and see what they know about Alba.” 

“I’ll be happy to help out and will let you know what we find out.” 

“I’ll call Flavia first,” Vasco says once they’re off the phone. 

It turns out all three of them are sitting in Flavia’s kitchen when Vasco calls, allowing them to talk to all three at once. 

“She was enthusiastic. Eager to learn, did all of the reading given to her and seemed happy to be one of us. But when we arrived here on the island she seemed scared. Said someone was looking for her. We haven’t seen her in days but she used to go to the tavern to play cards,” Flavia says. 

“We miss you. Captain Ruben has nothing on you. He knows his stuff but it’s almost like he looks down on us.” 

“I appreciate the sentiment, Lauro.” 

“He’s stern. Doesn’t talk much with the crew. But it’s not for me to judge my captain; he has responsibilities I can’t hardly imagine,” Flavia adds. 

She turns to Vasco. “We should speak with Captain Ruben, Love.” 

“I’ll do some poking around online to see if I can find anything about trying to sell Naut secrets. Such a transaction would occur online. There are places on the dark web where a buyer might be found.” 

Admittedly she knows little about buying things on the black market so she trusts him to investigate this more than she would trust herself. “Is that something you can look into tomorrow while I’m at work?” 

“I can, yes.” 

It’s almost too easy for Vasco because she hears back from him midway through her shift the next day.

> Vasco: Found the product we discussed for sale online. Apparently they have a dead drop outside New Sérène. Shall we check it out when we return to the city?

***

“You do realize that you’re under suspicion of espionage and conspiracy, yes? You should start talking.” 

The Bridge Alliance representative looks panicked and begins stammering, nearly tripping over his words. “Some time ago it was rumoured that secrets of the Nauts were for sale and my country was interested. So I started exchanging messages as you’ve been doing. The Naut willing to give them up wanted a fortune and he also wanted to become a citizen. We’ve only been negotiating - no deal has been made, I swear!” 

“And who is the Naut you’re talking to?” 

“No idea. He signs his emails ‘White Rose’.” 

“You will forward me your communications with this person and any subsequent ones you receive. And if we find you’ve gone forward with the purchase, you will be arrested.” 

The man looks terrified and his hands are trembling as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Right away, my lady!” He squeaks. 

“Alba means ‘White Rose’,” Vasco mutters under his breath as they walk to the port to give Admiral Cabral an update. 

“Our purchaser also referred to his contact as a man. I suspect Alba might be being framed for this.” 

“I suspect you are correct,” he responds, looking concerned about the entire matter. 

***

“She’s a ridiculous girl and I’m going to find her and send her right back to the convent,” the man - Alba’s father says. “I’ve hired a private investigator to assist me. An Ordo Luminis - they’re known for being thorough.” 

They leave the tavern shortly afterwards and she’s seething with anger. This poor young woman was looking to escape the life that had been forced on her and this man is trying to kidnap her and bring her back to it! “We need to find her before the investigator does,” she says to Vasco. 

“Agreed. I’m surprised you didn’t chew out her father.” 

“If I weren’t a damn politician I would have.” 

People forcing others into lives they don’t want is a sore spot. 

“Petrus will be helpful here. He might even know whoever this investigator is,” Vasco says. 

Vasco flies them to the outskirts of Wenshaveye where Alba was last spotted. As they make their way into town they overhear the sounds of an interrogation. They sneak over and hide in the bushes above the campsite. 

“I know you helped the girl. Free her and I won’t need to resort to methods we’ll both find regrettable.” 

The man - a Native hunter simply glares at him and remains silent. 

“If you’ll allow me, my child, I think I can ensure this poor gentleman is freed.” 

She looks over at Vasco who nods his head at Petrus. Petrus makes his way down to the camp alone and Vasco pulls out is pistol, ready to fire if things turn violent. 

“Johannes, what a surprise to see you here. I was under the impression you were out on bail and aren’t allowed to leave city limits.” 

From where they’re huddled they can see the anger on this man’s face as he realizes who he’s talking to. “This is just a short visit outside town. Nothing to worry about.” 

“But does the court know? It would be unfortunate if such information reached their ears. I know they don’t take kindly to people breaching the terms of their release... and with your trial coming up so soon, do you really want to irritate the judge? What’s the maximum sentence for kidnapping and assault? Life in prison? Twenty years? Perhaps you can enlighten me.” Petrus smirks at the other man. 

“If I let the man go and return to San Matheus, can we keep this... encounter between us?” Johannes growls. 

Petrus extends his hand and Johannes hands the keys to the handcuffs over. “You were never here. Run along now,” Petrus says, speaking to Johannes as if he were a child caught shoplifting. 

Her and Vasco rush down and help the man sit down by the fire. His eye is badly bruised and swollen shut and the skin around his wrists is raw from the handcuffs. She hands him a bottle of water, which he downs in a few gulps. “I’m a doctor. With your permission I can examine you and cast a healing spell to treat your injuries.”

“Thank you,” the man says with an unsteady voice. 

She’s able to heal his cracked ribs, the black eye and his wrists, but his other injuries are beyond what she would be allowed to do without supervision. “You need to get to a doctor for treatment. We can escort you. Would you perhaps be willing to tell us where Alba is? We’re looking for her - not to hurt her, but to try to help her. She won’t be returned to her father, I promise.” 

“There’s a cave not far from here. I showed her where it was and she made a camp inside,” he says. 

Petrus and Vasco carry the man into the village and they drop him off at the clinic. It’s far larger than the clinic in Vígshádhír; the waiting room has approximately 20 seats and down the hall she can see a number of exam rooms. It more closely resembles a hospital than a clinic.

Wenshaveye has a long history of training physicians, including Doctor Mev, so it’s not something that comes as a surprise to her. 

“He has a bruised spleen. I was able to heal his cracked ribs but am not qualified to do anything more without supervision,” she tells the doctor at the clinic before they leave. 

The cave is dark so they pull their cellphones out to use as flashlights. It’s also damp; water drips from the ceiling and they frequently find themselves stepping in puddles or mud. As they walk there is the sound of burrowing in the distance; a sound that makes her uneasy. 

“This cave seems to be full of the local wildlife,” Petrus says. 

“Suspect this could turn into a hunting trip. Petrus, you have combat magic training, right?” Vasco asks. 

“Mostly offensive. If you could handle the defensive side of things, my child, I can attack anything that goes after us.” 

A scream deep in the cave grabs her attention. “Alba,” she says, and the three of them take off in a run towards the sound of the scream. 

Just through a tight passage they find a young woman cornered by three _tenlans_. She casts a shield spell on her and again on the three of them. “Hey!” Vasco shouts; an attempt to get the attention of the animals. 

It works; they abandon Alba and rush towards him. He fires his pistol rapidly, before looking up at her in panic. “They’re armoured; I can’t get through their skin!” He dives, narrowly avoiding the _tenlan_ rolling his way. 

Petrus fires balls of shadow at the three of them, which seems to do more than Vasco’s gun did. Elizabet focuses on maintaining a shield spell. “Let your spell drop; we need you in this fight!” Petrus calls out. 

Reluctantly she ends her spell and out of the corner of her eye she can see Vasco covering Alba. She conjures two balls of shadow and manages to kill the first of the creatures. Petrus strikes at another and it drops to the ground. 

The last one is huge and white - the alpha, presumably. And it’s damn quick. “Tempest, your vines!” Vasco shouts. 

Since the revelation about her true parentage she’s been learning Native combat magic from Siora and _Modryb_ Slàn. She can now coax vines to grow - with effort. Grabbing a magic potion, she uncorks it with her teeth and drinks it as she concentrates on the vines deep underground. They sprout from the floor of the cave and wrap around the legs of the final _tenlan_ , subduing it. “Should we flee?” 

Before Petrus or Vasco can answer, Vasco runs towards it and slits its throat with his dagger. Blood sprays as the alpha bleeds out, covering Vasco’s shirt and face. “No need to flee,” he says brightly, making his way back to her, blood dripping onto the ground as he walks. 

“You know, I did like that shirt,” she says and he grins at her. 

“Couldn’t let you and Petrus have all the fun.” She hands him a cloth from her bag and a water bottle and he wipes his face and hands. “Don’t happen to have a spare shirt in there, do you? I look like a murderer right now.” 

Before she’s able to responds they turn towards Alba and see that she’s aimed a pistol at them. All three of them raise their hands in the air. “Drop your weapons!” She demands, waving her gun at Vasco, who slowly places his dagger and gun on the ground. 

“We are here to help you, Alba. Please lower your gun and we can talk,” she says calmly. 

“You mean to return me to my father!” 

The accusation is so absurd that she can’t help but laugh. “That is completely untrue. I’d never return someone to a person who means to force them into a life against their will. Whoever told you that lied to you.” 

Alba looks confused. “Then why are you here?” 

“You’ve been accused of stealing documents to sell online.” 

“That’s ridiculous! The Nauts are the family I chose - why would I betray them?” Alba looks incensed at the accusation, her gun shaking in her hands. 

“Can you please lower the gun?” Petrus says, sounding far more patient than his expression would suggest. “We are not here to harm you.” 

Alba slowly lowers but does not holster her gun. “Why did you run?” She asks. 

“Because my colleagues told me the legate was looking for me. I fled to San Matheus, saw my father with that inquisitor and decided to flee inland.” 

“Ruben used us to convince you to flee. That means he’s the spy,” she says. 

“Damned weasel. I never liked him,” Vasco grumbles. 

“We need to get back to New Sérène and warn Admiral Cabral.” 

“Mum is going to have Ruben’s head. Few things in life she hates more than a traitor. I look forward to watching,” Vasco says almost gleefully. 

“Is the admiral your mother?” Alba asks Vasco. 

“She is. Much to her consternation most days.” 

Hearing Vasco openly admit that the admiral is his mother makes her happy. From what he’s told her it’s not frequently something he has revealed out of a desire to be judged on his own merits and because their relationship was strained for so many years. Things between them seem better; there’s an understanding between them that never existed before this. 

“My partner is mostly full of shit. His mother is only irritated with him some of the time.” 

“What’s going to happen to me?” Alba asks, sounding as if she dreads hearing the answer. 

“We are bringing you with us and will make sure nothing happens to you. Your testimony will be needed to ensure Ruben is arrested.” 

Before they leave Vasco turns to her. “I still look like a murderer.” 

“And whose fault is that?” She says as she goes through her bag and pulls out a t-shirt. Vasco unbuttons his shirt and hands it to her, taking the t-shirt and throwing it on. 

“The _tenlan_ looked at me funny,” Vasco says, winking. “So, you’re the expert on blood. Will anything be able to get that out or should I toss it?”

It’s absolutely drenched with blood. “Should probably just toss it; not sure it’s worth the effort to try to get half the blood volume of a _tenlan_ out of a shirt.” 

“It’s not half, Tempest. A few cups, max.” 

“Almost half, then.” 

***

“How does a rich girl fall in love with a Naut?” Alba asks her as Vasco flies them to New Sérène. 

Rich girl. This woman doesn’t know her and only sees the obvious. “He’s a good man. How could I not love him?” 

She doesn’t want to tell her full story to a stranger. 

“Isn’t it something that’s destined to end badly? Eventually he’ll have to leave, won’t he?” 

“I will be by his side once my training is completed and I am able to join the Nauts properly. They are my family, just as they are yours.” 

Alba looks skeptical at that. “You? You’ll join the Nauts? They need politicians or something?” 

“The woman you speak to is a doctor. Still in training but a very good one from what I’ve been told,” Petrus says and she smiles at him in thanks. Never did she think Petrus would brag to a stranger about her abilities as a doctor. 

“I’m only temporarily a politician. My place is by my partner’s side so one day you will see me at the port as a doctor.” 

Admiral Cabral’s face is set in a frown as her, Vasco and Alba share what has been discovered. “We’ll need proof,” she says. 

“Let’s wait by the dead drop location. The three of us. When he shows up to meet his buyer we arrest them,” Vasco says. 

“I’d like to do a whole lot more than arrest him,” the admiral grumbles under her breath as Vasco looks almost giddy with excitement. 

Admiral Cabral... probably meant to take Ruben alive, despite what she said. But Ruben and the buyer put up a fight, pulling out pistols and firing; an attack Elizabet is narrowly able to block. The admiral tackles Ruben - a man almost twice her size, pins him and gets a few good hits in. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the buyer aim his gun and she wraps vines around his legs and arms, ensnaring him. “The Nauts will be able to interrogate him,” she says to Vasco. 

Ruben has managed to free himself and aims his gun at Admiral Cabral. But, before he can get his shot off, Vasco fires one of his own and Ruben drops to the ground, dead. “Nobody fucks with my family,” he says by way of explanation when Admiral Cabral looks over at him. 

“Well, good to know some of my lessons have stuck,” she responds before wincing. 

Vasco’s face falls. “Mum? Did he hurt you? Elizabet, can you take a look at her?”

She rushes over. “I just got a little over-eager, is all. I’ll live.” 

“Allow me to cast a quick diagnostic spell. Injuries that may seem minor initially can quickly turn life-threatening.” 

Admiral Cabral laughs a little before wincing. “You sound just like Arelwin. I received that lecture from her more than once. Go ahead - Vasco, arrest the buyer, would you?” 

She casts her spell and determines that, while she’s likely to be very sore for a few days, the worst damage are her cracked knuckles. “Ruben had a hard face, apparently. May I heal them?” 

“I suppose so; it will be difficult to do the mountain of paperwork this will cause if you don’t,” Admiral Cabral says with a sigh. 

“Are you as accident-prone as your son?” She asks as she casts her healing spell. 

“In my younger years. It’s a trait he comes by honestly. To be good at what we do one needs to be able to make split second decisions. Have you had to patch him up much?” 

“Nothing too serious luckily, but I have.” Vasco never told his mum about the _lewolan_ attack so she won’t say a word about it. Though she does still occasionally tease him about it. 

“I’ve got the man handcuffed and I have the folder. Blueprints for planes, including some that are still prototypes. It’s a good thing we stopped this from getting out,” Vasco says as he jogs up to where they stand.

“Thank you for helping me keep our secrets safe, Elizabet. It was good of you to do this for us.” 

“I am pleased to have been able to do some good during my week as legate. And it was far more interesting than enduring dinner parties with rich folks who are more interested in gossiping about unhappy marriages than discussing world events or something of value.” 

“You’ll make sure Alba is kept safe from her father?” Vasco asks his mum. 

“I will, Vasco. The Sea Horse will need a new captain but once they’re in place she’ll be back up in the air and continuing her training.” 

Seeing how Vasco and his mum fought together inspires her and she calls Mother the next morning. 

“Elizabet! How are you doing?” 

“I’m... well, Mother. I thought perhaps we could talk. How are you feeling?” 

“No change,” Mother sounds weary which concerns her. “If you do not wish to speak about it we will not but I was... hoping you would allow me to apologize and give you the results of my investigation? I just received them yesterday.” 

Her knees tremble and she has to sit down on the couch. “OK,” she whispers. 

“I should have been more suspicious of my brother’s actions. Looking back it was so obvious - his troubles with the Nauts, my Clement’s death, and that you suddenly turned up out of nowhere. It was an illegal adoption, even if you hadn’t been kidnapped, but I was so desperate to be a mother that I just let it slip out of my mind. That was wrong and I hurt you, and I’m sorry.” 

“What have you learned about Mum?” She’s not sure she’s ready to forgive just yet, as much as she appreciates the apology. 

Mother clears her throat. “She was imprisoned at Sérène prison for the first six years of your life. After that things get a bit funny. There’s paperwork indicating that your mum passed away, but no cause of death, no death certificate and no burial location. Even those who die without next of kin are buried by our nation. We’ve turned over every lead but have found nothing.” 

“So Adrien made her disappear, then?” 

“Yes. There... is one more thing. And I fear it will upset you greatly.” 

“What is it?” She steels herself for whatever it is. 

“Your friend, Bishop Petrus - he visited the prison regularly in those days. His name was frequently on the sign in sheets my investigators found. And Arelwin was almost always the person he visited.”


	27. A Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabet confronts Petrus and talks with Kurt.

After hanging up with Mother she bangs on Petrus’ door. “Open up!” She calls out. 

Petrus emerges, fully dressed and looking baffled. “What ever could be the matter, my child?” 

“You knew Mum. Why didn’t you tell me?” She demands loudly. 

The shock on his face quickly turns to shame and he sits down on the couch. She sits down across from him and stares at him expectantly. 

“I meant to tell you - I swear. While in Sérène I visited the prison to provide spiritual comfort to the prisoners. Your mother was there - alone, scared and so strange. A Native _On ol Menawi_ who was also a Naut? I’d never heard of such a thing. Gradually I gained her trust and she began to speak with me about her life - her training as a doctor and the loss of her spouse and daughter.” 

“Did you tell her about me?” A tear rolls down her cheek. 

“I did. Do... you remember that day I convinced you and Constantin to pose for a picture? You were very young at the time.” 

Vaguely she does remember it. It was at a party Adrien had held. She nods. 

“I gave the photo to Arelwin. It was something she cherished. But one day she disappeared and they told me she’d died.” 

“She died alone and far away from her family. Away from me! Why would you keep this a secret? You knew Adrien lied to me!” She snaps. 

At this point she hears the sound of someone walking down the stairs and she knows Vasco is awake and has likely heard the argument. He looks into the sitting room at her, wordlessly asking whether he should be sitting in on this conversation. She shakes her head and he goes back upstairs. 

I - I am ashamed. Ashamed at having left her in that dead end pit. Completely alone."

“As you should be,” she says coldly. 

“I’ve been working on something. A way to make this right.” 

“And what would that be?” 

“I don’t think your mother died when I was told she died. Especially with the training she had. Prince d’Orsay likely wanted her to help treat cases of the malichor. It’s very possible she was sent to a rural community to serve as a physician. Still a prisoner, mind you, but able to use her skills.” 

The very idea of it... she steps closer to Petrus and looks him square in the eye. “So a slave, you mean? Mum did nothing wrong! Why was she imprisoned?”

“Murder. A ludicrous charge; one invented to make an inconvenient woman disappear. But there’s a chance she may still be alive, and I think I’m getting close to an answer. It’s taken me years but I’ve almost broken my way into your government’s server. Simply step one of the process but if I can find confidential paperwork about a rural doctor on a work release, we’ll have a lead.” 

“How can I trust you after you lied to me? You say you’re breaking into my government’s private server to do something good but how do I know you’re telling the truth? What if you’re simply looking for more fucking leverage?” 

"I understand how you feel, my child. Let us wait a bit before discussing it further. Time heals all wounds of the soul. Talk to me when you are ready. I... will take my leave for now.” Petrus slips his shoes on and leaves the apartment without another word. 

As she leaves to go upstairs to Vasco she notices that Siora and Aphra’s rooms are open a crack and that Kurt was sitting in the dining room. So apparently everyone overheard what happened; something that only adds to the frustration she feels. 

Vasco is sitting on the bed and stands up as soon as she walks in, rushing over to her. “Tempest, what happened?” 

“I’m sure you heard everything,” she says bluntly. 

He wraps his arms around her and holds her tightly. “I thought it polite to act as if I hadn’t, at least at first. He knew your mum, then?” 

“Mother told me. Her investigators found documents that revealed he visited her in prison. He knew I was being lied to since I was a child and he never told me! There are things he knows about Mum; stories he could have shared but he didn’t!” Her voice cracks and she starts crying, her tears falling onto Vasco’s shoulder. He rubs her back, whispering soft words of comfort in her ear as she focuses on the feeling of his breath brushing against her as he speaks in order to ground herself. 

“He’s trying to find her. Apparently she died when I was six but there’s no death certificate or burial place noted on the paperwork. Petrus says he’s close to breaking into the server. But how can I trust that his intentions are genuine after he lied to me this whole time?” 

Vasco continues to rub her back. “I - think whatever happens next is up to you. If you want him to continue his search despite the betrayal, you can. Or, you can send him away and take up the task on your own. He doesn’t deserve your forgiveness simply because he feels sorrow for what he’s done and been by your side this entire time.” 

“Mother’s investigators found nothing, though. And they’re good. Damn good. If they can’t, then maybe she truly is gone?” 

“It would be good for you to know for certain, one way or another. And if she still lives, we’ll go rescue her and bring her home. If you don’t trust Petrus you can hire your own private investigators.” 

“I need time to think. I don’t need to make a decision today, do I?” 

Vasco takes her hand and leads her to bed. “No, Tempest. Take all the time you need.” He pulls the blankets over them and holds her close and she shivers, not having noticed the chill in the air this morning. 

“Would you ever want to meet your biological parents?” 

There’s a long pause. “No. For years I dreamed of it, but meeting Bastien was more than enough. My mum is the only parent that matters to me; Bastien’s parents are simply people I’m related to. Nothing more.” 

“I don’t know what to hope for with Mum. I want to know her so badly but if she’s still alive that means she’s been imprisoned all these years. The cruelty of it!” 

Vasco rubs her back as she starts to cry again. “Do you have any tasks you need to do today before we leave for your week at the clinic tonight?” 

“I have a meeting in a few hours. With Constantin and a member of the nobility. But that is it.” 

“OK. Do you think you’ll feel well enough to go or should I call your cousin and postpone it?” 

She needs to go. She needs to support Constantin as much as she can so eventually she picks herself up, pushes her grief, her anger and her sadness aside, and goes to the palace for her meeting. 

*** 

What if Mum were still alive? Locked away in some prison or exiled to a small town, forced to live away from her home, her daughter and her family. She’d never be able to find Mum on her own. Petrus, with his skills is far more likely to be successful. 

“It has to be him,” she says to Vasco as she enters their room at the inn. “I can’t do it.” Vasco looks confused by her statement. “Petrus, I mean. I can’t hack or find information and this isn’t something I can bribe people to part with.” 

“Are you going to reach out to him?” 

Nodding, she pulls out her phone and calls him. “Hello, my child,” he says when he picks up. 

“The... matter we discussed. I would like you to do what you proposed. As soon as possible.” 

She keeps it vague in case anyone happens to be listening in on their phone call. 

“It will take some time but I will not stop until you have the answers you deserve. I... will make this right. I promise.” 

“Yes, you will,” she says, voice clipped, making it clear that their conversation is now over. 

The next day when she returns to the inn after her shift she finds Kurt waiting for her, nursing a beer and looking extremely uneasy. Vasco sits at the table as well, a whiskey in front of him. “Green Blood - I’m sorry for interrupting during your week here,” Kurt says, voice breaking and unable to look at her. 

Vasco pours her a drink and she joins them at the table. “Kurt, what is the matter?” 

“There is a man. Hermann. He participated in the planning of the coup, but there was never enough evidence to have him arrested for it.” 

Kurt’s hands are shaking and when he speaks he’s working to steady his voice. This isn’t about the coup; this is personal. 

“Are you seeking assistance in finding the evidence you need to have him arrested?” 

Kurt shakes his head. “Hermann is a major in the Red Sun Regiment and has supporters in high places. He’s kept his head down since we stopped the coup. If he’s arrested and put on trial for his actions, all that makes him is a martyr. A person for his supporters to rally for. Same as if I kill him.” 

Murder? They’re discussing murder? Her eyes widen, but she says nothing. 

“I’d considered asking the Ordo Luminis for help. We discovered they at least threatened to burn people so maybe they’d have been pleased to have a heretic to make an example of. But you dealt with the cult thoroughly.” 

“I’m sorry I ended the cult’s threat before you could use them,” Elizabet quips and Kurt’s lip is upturned in a small smile before taking another sip from his glass. “What is it about this man that makes you feel as if you’d need to turn to the cultists, anyway?” 

Kurt’s hands are trembling so badly that the glass slips and falls to the floor. “Fuck! I’m so sorry!” 

He stands to look for a towel but Vasco stops him. “I’ll deal with it, do not worry.” Vasco grabs another beer from the fridge and a fresh glass, placing them on the table in front of Kurt. Then he returns with a towel from the washroom and wipes up the spilled beer. 

While she’s unsure how long Kurt has been here, it’s been long enough that Vasco has a better sense of what is going on that she does. Vasco’s being almost tender with Kurt - there is no ribbing or snark being traded between them. 

She rests her hand on Kurt’s knee but says nothing. “It’s all my fault.” 

“What is?” 

“Reiner’s death. The ghost camp. I suffered the same treatment as Reiner. Only I survived. Hermann was there; he’s the one who started the ghost camps in the first place. There was more he did... And I said nothing. If I’d spoken up Hermann would have been dealt with. And maybe the program would have been shut down. And Reiner would still be alive.” 

“This isn’t your fault,” she says. “None of it is.” 

“There were so many of us... if I’d just said something...” Kurt’s knee is bouncing, restless with nerves. 

“His... actions. They were against the law, I assume?” She will not ask Kurt for details unless he offers them freely. Kurt nods. “And in breach of a law without a statute of limitations?” Kurt nods again and Vasco rests a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “I... think the first step is to see a counsellor. To talk about what happened, because it has clearly hurt you very deeply.” 

“But how will that stop him? He’ll still be out there!” Kurt protests. 

“I know. But you need to care for your health first. And, filing a report concerning his actions when you were in the camp will be very trying, emotionally, and the support of a therapist will be vital.” 

“You mean?” Kurt’s eyes widen at the realization that they won’t be going after Hermann for his actions surrounding the coup but for what was done when Kurt was in the ghost camp. 

“His supporters could hardly rally around him any longer then, could they? He’d be put on trial and hopefully they’d lock him up and throw away the key.” 

“If you have connections with other survivors and they give their testimony, that will only strengthen the case,” Vasco adds. 

“Is this something you’d like to do?” 

“Much as I feel he’s the one person who deserves to be burned, I’ll settle for seeing him locked away for good,” Kurt says. 

“Then tomorrow, if you feel ready to do so, come to the clinic and ask to speak with Doctor Mev. Anything you tell her will be kept strictly confidential and she can refer you to a therapist who will be able to help you.” 

“Confidential? So even you or Siora couldn’t see her notes?” 

She shakes her head. “We aren’t your doctors so we couldn’t look. Not that I ever would anyway - if you would like to talk to me about this, I’ll be happy to support you in any way I can. But what support you need will always be your decision.” 

“I’m here too,” Vasco adds. 

“I’ve waited a long time to put an end to him. Knowing that he’ll be locked away where he can’t hurt anyone again is a comfort. But, for now, how about we pivot over to more pleasant topics?” 

Elizabet takes a sip of the drink in front of her. “Have you two eaten? I’m half-starved.” 

“Not yet. We’d been waiting for you, Tempest. There’s meat and cheese in the fridge so I could make us sandwiches, unless you two would prefer to order in?” 

“I’d take a sandwich. I’m a simple man,” Kurt responds. Vasco stands up and makes his way over to the tiny kitchen, with the single stovetop element and the mini fridge. He turns on the element and grabs an old and battered frying pan from the cupboard, placing it on the stovetop. 

“Do you need help, Love?” 

“Not from you,” he calls back and Kurt laughs. 

“Figured out she’s a terrible cook, have you?” 

“My partner is an excellent doctor,” Vasco responds as he butters the bread and places it in the frying pan. 

“Very diplomatic of you,” Elizabet says. 

“You know, you didn’t actually have to make grilled cheese sandwiches, pilot,” Kurt says once their dinner is on the table. “All you had to do was butter the bread and put stuff on it.” 

Vasco takes a bite of his sandwich and chews before responding. “I enjoy cooking. It was no trouble. It’s nice to come here with Elizabet. The kitchen in these rooms is never much but it’s enough that I can have a meal ready for her when she gets back.” 

“What did you do before your pilot started coming along with you? You were staying at your boss’ place, right?” 

She nods. “I was. I’d either cut up fruit and vegetables for myself or order takeout. I wouldn’t have dared to try to use her pots and pans, knowing the state of my abilities in the kitchen. Having Vasco with me is wonderful in many ways.” 

“I helped Green Blood make pancakes for her mother once. She wanted to surprise her. But I ended up shooing her away - you should have seen the amount of salt she put in the batter.” 

Vasco snorts and looks over at her. “So Kurt made your mother pancakes?” 

“I supervised!” Elizabet retorts, but she isn’t actually bothered by the teasing and they both know it. 

“Her mother made a show of thanking her, but pulled me aside later and thanked me for ensuring her breakfast was edible. Said she was dreading having to pretend to enjoy what was put in front of her,” Kurt says and Elizabet’s face flushes. 

“I’m an alchemist, not a cook,” she mutters. 

“I’ll happily ensure we’re fed. My mum was never great at cooking. She worked a lot; you have to if you want to get yourself promoted to admiral. I got sick of subsiding on microwave dinners fairly early on so I found a book in my school’s library and started teaching myself. By the time I hit my teenage years I was the one cooking most of our meals.” 

“That’s a lot to put on a kid,” Kurt says. 

“It was fine,” Vasco says quickly, making it clear it wasn’t something he was complaining about. “I told Mum if I was doing all the cooking I wasn’t going to clean our washrooms and she seemed to accept that. We argued a lot back then but me doing the cooking was one of the few things we agreed on.”

“And then you end up with a partner who can’t cook,” she says. 

“When you’re pegged to be a guard from a young age you don’t get too many chances to learn how to cook. I took my meals in the mess hall as a tyke. I picked it up out in the field in the years before I transferred into the service of Green Blood’s family.” 

“Do you have any specialties?” Vasco asks. 

“Pancakes,” he says dryly and Elizabet laughs. “But, to be serious, I can do a mean barbecued steak. Once you two get settled in a place where you can actually have a barbecue I’ll throw a couple steaks on the grill for you.” 

Barbecues are not commonly seen in noble households where professional cooks are employed. There remains a perception that it’s an activity of the lower class. Which is complete bullshit; her mother has paid hundreds of dollars for a fancy steak dinner at a restaurant for the two of them but could never be bothered to get a damn barbecue or grill. 

“I wouldn’t say no to a steak,” Vasco says. “I should bring you to the restaurant Elizabet and I had our first date at. It’s Naut-owned and you can get a damn good tuna steak there.” 

It’s taken a long time but Kurt and Vasco have become friends and it makes her so happy. 

“I’d like that, Vasco. I’ll even suggest extending the invite to Green Blood. Wouldn’t want her to think I was trying to steal her man,” Kurt says with a grin. 

“I’m afraid even if you swung my way, my heart belongs to Elizabet. Now and forever.” 

Kurt raises his glass at the two of them. “I was joking around and being an ass and you got all romantic. But I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry.” 

“Everyone knows I’m a romantic by now, I think; that cat is long out of the bag.” 

“It’s nice, you know. Seeing you both so happy. Saw so many shitty people latch onto you, Green Blood and it always pissed me off. It turns out Nauts are decent folk because the only bed mates you’ve had that I’ve actually liked were your two pilots.” 

She takes a sip of her drink. “Mateo isn’t a pilot. He’s stationed on land in Sérène.”

“Do you keep in touch?” 

“Periodically. We’re friends. His wife is ill and I’ve been paying for her treatment for years now. But he doesn’t know about that.”

“That’s kind of you,” Kurt says. 

She shrugs. “He saved me and I take care of those who take care of me. It means their son has his mum... and that’s important to me given...Mother.” 

Mother has apologized but her feelings about the situation are still painfully complicated. 

“I hope to meet this man. Buy him a drink to thank him for helping you,” Vasco says. “Though I’m unsure when we’ll be in Sérène next... or if we will ever return there.” 

“You don’t intend to ever go back?” Kurt asks them. 

“No. As far as I’m concerned I’m not a Congregation citizen and intend to renounce my citizenship as soon as I get my Tír Fradí citizenship. I’ve contacted a lawyer who is taking care of the application paperwork. Once Mother is gone there’ll be no need to ever go back.”

“And our work will keep us here on the island. The fleet we will be working with does not serve the Congregation anymore.” 

Because of what Adrien did to her parents goes unsaid but is felt heavily within the room. 

“I’d pay to be a fly on the wall when Prince d’Orsay gets that email,” Kurt says. “Shit, is he gonna be pissed.” 

“He won’t be getting an email about it. At least, not from me. I will never speak to him again.” 

Which is for the best because if she’s ever in the same room as him she’d be inclined towards hitting him in the face. 

“Makes sense, given what he did. I’d be tempted to go a bit more drastic, personally. But, then again, I lack your gentle demeanour,” Kurt says. 

“I assure you, I’d truly love to do much worse than ignore his emails. But it’s better this way. Nobody gets hurt if I just stay quiet,” she says, looking over at Vasco who takes her hand. 

The next morning Kurt shows up at the clinic and she gives him a small smile before going off to care for her own patients, hoping he understands just how proud she is that he’s taking steps to heal after what happened to him.


	28. Assassination Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tries to have Elizabet silenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: major character injury

“I must say I’m not particularly comfortable with the notion of meeting with the _renaigse Mal_ of Hikmet,” Doctor Mev says. 

“I’m sorry. But I fear without my attending physician, the testimony I provide will not be believed. Kurt will be there guarding both of us.” 

They have enough evidence to justify opening a full investigation into what is occurring at Hikmet Hospital. Once that occurs, there is little doubt they will find evidence directly confirming Doctor Asili’s involvement in the unethical experiments that have injured, killed and damned many to a slow death from the malichor. 

“It is unnecessary for your guard to join us,” _Mal_ Burhan says as her and Doctor Mev sit down in his office. Kurt stands at attention at the door. 

“Respectfully I must insist he remains. Anything he hears will be held in the strictest of confidence.” 

Vasco had wanted to come along as well but finally relented and agreed to wait at the apartment. Two guards, one of whom is a Naut, would not have been tolerated. 

“Fine. You are aware that your insistence breeds distrust?” 

“Respectfully, Excellency, with the testimony we are about to provide, caution is warranted.” She opens the folder in front of them and slides it over. “I have a role few know of publicly. I am a first year resident at Vígshádhír Clinic and this is my attending physician, Doctor Mev.” 

“You cannot be serious,” Burhan says as he looks over the papers in front of him. 

“Indeed I am,” she flashes her medical licence at him and gestures to Doctor Mev who begins speaking. 

“For the last two and a half years my people have seen an increase in troubling ailments. All have one thing in common: they were treated at Hikmet Hospital. My colleague and I have been documenting cases thoroughly and have obtained the permission of several of our patients to release their medical information to be used as evidence. Their names have been redacted but I can tell you that in addition to my people, several Nauts have been deliberately infected with the malichor following treatment at the hospital.” 

“What nonsense. Nauts don’t get the malichor.” 

“I’ve seen three cases personally, Excellency,” Elizabet says, “there are likely to be more. My contact within the Nauts has requested the names of every Naut who has been treated at Hikmet Hospital in the last two and a half years. All of them must be informed of the risk.” 

“Your boyfriend, you mean,” Burhan says, narrowing his eyes. 

“My personal relationship is irrelevant to this discourse,” she says firmly. “We are here to insist a thorough investigation take place immediately. This is the evidence of wrongdoing; now you need evidence that it is Doctor Asili who is running these experiments. His name is connected to every single file in that folder. Why would a doctor specializing in infectious disease treat a woman with a broken leg?” She points at one of the files. 

“Doctor De Sardet and myself would be willing to lead the investigation,” Doctor Mev says. 

“Doctor Asili is one of the most respected minds we have and has done more in the treatment of the malichor than anyone living. These accusations are baseless.” 

“Allow me to investigate within the hospital itself, then. I’ll find the evidence I need to ensure his conviction. He is breaking international law!” 

“I will conduct an investigation. You’ve done enough De Sardet.” Burhan takes the folder and puts it in a desk drawer. “Thank you for bringing this matter to my attention. You may go.” 

She knows when she’s being expelled from a room. She curtsies. “Good day, Excellency.” 

Burhan doesn’t respond and as she’s leaving she sees him pick up his phone and dial a number. 

“That did nothing!” Doctor Mev says angrily as they return to the apartment. Vasco sits up and she goes to sit beside him on the couch, taking his hand. 

“He won’t do an investigation, Green Blood. And he has your evidence.” 

“A copy of it. With all identifying information redacted.” 

“But they can cross-reference it with their own patient files, can’t they? Match by symptoms and dates. If Burhan is involved then every person in that file is now in danger,” Vasco says. 

“Fuck!” She curses, feeling remarkably stupid. “I should have insisted it be returned.” 

“This is a risk I outlined with every patient who gave their consent. They all gave it regardless, recognizing the importance of stopping this man and his team of butchers. I will call and warn them but to do so, I must return to the clinic,” Doctor Mev says. “And then we need to figure out how to obtain the evidence on our own. If it is found, will your nation intervene?” 

“I can pass the information along to _Mal_ Morange and my cousin. I expect the mere threat of another nation’s involvement will be enough to force Burhan’s hand.” 

Doctor Mev stands up. “I need to get to the clinic as quickly as possible.” 

Vasco pulls out his phone. “I’ll arrange you a ride. My people know what you’re doing to help those who’ve been hurt by this piece of shit.” 

Kurt stands up. “I’ll escort you. There will be temptation to silence you too so you’ll need a guard while you remain in the city. Pilot, you’ll watch your girl?” Vasco, with his phone at his ear, looks over at Kurt and nods. 

Vasco speaks to someone briefly before hanging up. “You’ve got your ride. Get going now and by the time you make it to the port they’ll be ready to take you.” 

“Do you need me to come with you, Doctor Mev? Help make phone calls?” 

She shakes her head. “Stay here and get to the bottom of this however you can. And be safe.” 

“You too, Doctor Mev. Kurt, would you object to going to Vígshádhír to watch over the clinic for a few days?” 

Kurt looks very reluctant. “You need protecting too.” 

“I’ve got her. Go and keep the clinic safe,” Vasco says, wrapping an arm around her. 

“Room for one more in the chopper, Doctor?” Kurt asks. 

“Your company will be welcomed at the clinic.” 

***

As the morning rays of sunlight shine through their bedroom window, Elizabet and Vasco make love. Slowly and leisurely, they pleasure one another until they find their climaxes together. 

Afterwards, they collapse back onto the bed, holding one another close. Elizabet’s stomach grumbles. “You’re hungry. I should make you breakfast. Omelet? I think there’s some ham in the fridge. And that nice cheese you bought the other day.” 

“That sounds lovely. What did I do to deserve you?” 

“I could be utterly filthy and speak of the very nice things you do with your mouth. Or how beautiful you look at the height of your pleasure. There are many more things I love about you but those are springing to mind currently.” 

“If you speak much more I’ll be rolling on top of you and looking for another go at you,” she says, running her fingers suggestively down his chest towards his cock. 

“After breakfast, Tempest. I know you get light-headed when you’re especially hungry and I’d hate for you to pass out on my cock.” He gives her a kiss and stands up, heading to the washroom to clean up. She throws her robe on and wanders downstairs to use the washroom on the main floor. 

While she waits for Vasco to cook them breakfast she decides to sit in the sitting room and enjoy the morning sunshine. “It’s a beautiful morning, Love,” she says as she opens the curtains in the sitting room. 

Vasco wanders in wearing his robe and looks out the window. “So it is. Glad it stopped raining; there’s been a lot of it lately.” 

“It is spring. I don’t mind the rain. But I’ll embrace the sun when I see it.” 

Vasco’s still looking out the window and without warning, the content look on his face shifts to horror. “Get down!” He pushes her to the ground just as the window shatters, sending glass flying throughout the room. She looks to the wall and sees a bullet hole in it. 

“Love... we should get out of here. I fear the next one may not miss,” she says, taking a deep breath and willing herself to remain calm. 

“It didn’t miss, Tempest,” Vasco responds, his voice sounding unusually strained. Crawling towards him she sees a rapidly growing pool of blood under his left shoulder. 

“Shit. Oh shit!” She rips off her robe and uses it to put pressure on the wound as she concentrates, probing the injury with her magic. He’s losing blood quickly. Too quickly. 

“Going to break a bunch of rules now because I need to stop the bleeding, OK? I need you to tell me you’re OK with me treating you.” She speaks quickly, sounding near hysterical; far from the calm and collected demeanour she generally maintains with patients. 

“Do whatever you need to do,” he mutters as his eyes close. 

“No! You need to stay awake!” His eyes slowly re-open. 

Closing ruptured arteries is an advanced technique. One she’s done while in medical school but not something she’s ever done on a living person. And not something she’d be allowed to do without supervision. But he wouldn’t survive the trip to the clinic and would be in a dire state were she to call for an ambulance to transport him to Hikmet Hospital. “I can do this,” she says to herself as she pulls her own robe, soaked with his blood off the wound and then removes his own. He grunts in pain as she does so; his muted reaction scares her. 

She concentrates on the artery, encouraging the tissue to re-grow. When he squirms under her, trying to escape from the fingers pressed inside him, she does her best to numb his shoulder, giving him a few minutes of relief. “I’m sorry, Love. I know it hurts,” she says, trying to sound calm so she doesn’t worry him. 

As she works, she realizes she needs magic potions but cannot stop casting. Her mana pool is depleting quickly as she tries to think of what to do. Scream for someone on the street to come in? Could a stranger even be trusted? 

Luckily Aphra comes in at that very moment. “Elizabet, what happened to the window?” She calls out, not noticing the two of them on the floor. 

“Magic potions, now!” She screams and Aphra drops her bag and runs for the cabinet, dropping to the floor beside her and Vasco. “Tilt it into my mouth,” she says, as she continues to cast, sweat beading down her face. Aphra does so. 

“Tell me what to do,” Aphra says. 

“Call the Nauts. We need to arrange medical transport to the clinic. Love, can you tell us your password? We need to call your contacts here in Hikmet.” 

“03-15-95,” he says weakly. 

“Hikmet Hospital is closer. Whatever you’re doing will buy time but he needs a hospital.” 

“He’s a Naut! You know Nauts are targeted by Asili. And he took an assassin’s bullet meant for me! We go there and...” she can’t finish her thought. 

“And how is that any different if you get him in a plane and the delay is what kills him?” 

“That’s not a certainty!” She snaps. 

“Elizabet,” Aphra says her name firmly, “you’re too close to this. You’re not thinking rationally. Hikmet Hospital is the only option you have.” Her tone softens. “Please trust me to protect him. I kept my licence and I’m still listed as a physician at the hospital. I can get into places you won’t be able to and I’ll make sure nobody hurts him. I promise. But you need me to call an ambulance now.” 

“Do it,” Vasco says and the decision is made. 

“What’s your blood type, Love?” She’s slowed the bleeding for now and is casting a spell to speed the production of blood in his body but he’ll need a transfusion. 

“O+.” 

“Any allergies to medications? Side effects to anything you were given when you were shot the first time around?” 

“Dunno.” 

His eyes are closing again and she taps his cheek. “No. You aren’t going to sleep!” 

“Five minutes for the ambulance. It’s a carriage but they’ll get us to the hospital in ten minutes. The operator said to keep casting your spell if you can manage it. We may not use magic but plenty of us respect those who can.” 

“Get his mum on the phone.” 

“No,” Vasco cuts in. 

“Vasco, she should know what happened. She’ll want to be here.” 

“Not yet. Don’t want to hear her worry. Wait until they’re fixing me?” 

“She’ll know if there’s anything you can’t have, though...” 

“If he ever had a truly dangerous reaction to something he’d have a medic-alert bracelet,” Aphra says, acting as the voice of reason that seems to have disappeared for her the moment that window shattered. Aphra tilts another potion into her mouth before grabbing a shirt and sweat pants for her so she’s not completely naked when the paramedics walk in. “I’ve got your purse too,” Aphra says, helping her into the clothes as Elizabet keeps one hand against the wound on Vasco’s shoulder. 

“Make sure she has her rings,” Vasco mutters. 

“They’re in her purse,” Aphra says. 

The paramedics arrive. “This is our patient’s wife, Doctor Elizabet De Sardet. She’s a Native healer and is holding the bleeding at bay.” 

“Will you be able to maintain the spell?” One of them asks her. 

“So long as I’m touching him.” 

“I’m not his wife,” she whispers to Aphra once they’re in the carriage. 

“Now you are. It gives you the power to ask for information about his treatment and receive it. They’ll be less likely to try to slip him anything if you have access to and understand this information,” Aphra whispers back. 

“You need to stay awake, Love,” she says, tapping on his cheek once more. “You’ll feel better soon and I’ll make sure you’re taken care of.” 

“...’m cold,” he says, sending a chill down her spine. He’s in shock. 

She looks over at the paramedics, who don’t seem to have heard him. “He’s cold. Get him another blanket - please.” Wordlessly a woman - Elizabet didn’t catch her name, throws a blanket over him and she nods at her in thanks. “There you go. You need to tell me or the doctors if you’re cold or in pain, OK?” 

Vasco doesn’t respond so she taps his cheek again. His eyes open. “Why can’t I sleep?” He asks her, voice slurring through his perturbed words. 

She can’t tell him the real reason. She can’t scare him and she can’t think about it. “Because you’ll need to be able to tell the doctors how you’re feeling, Love. They’ll let you know when you’re able to sleep.” 

Vasco seems to accept this and keeps his eyes fixed on her for the remainder of the ride to the hospital. “I love you,” she mouthes and he smiles at her in response. 

Hikmet Hospital is a massive complex consisting of not only a hospital, but a school and rehabilitation clinic. All morning she’s been fighting to hold her emotions at bay, knowing she must be as calm as possible to keep her love alive but as they enter this horrific complex her anxiety stirs inside her and there’s a pit of dread in her stomach. 

Doctors and nurses swarm around him; a sight she’s familiar with. Only, this is the first she’s been family and not a participant. “You can end your spell and wait outside,” one of the doctors - a middle-aged man tells her. 

“I’m not leaving my husband’s side,” she says firmly as she withdraws her hand and stands back. 

The man glares at her, as if Elizabet has threatened him personally, something that alarms her, though she tries not to show it. “You can stay for now but we won’t let you into the operating theatre. You’re not licensed to practice at this hospital.” 

Aphra is standing by the door. “My name is Doctor Aphra and I am. And willing to offer an extra set of hands. Free of charge.” 

A woman, presumably the surgeon, responds. “I know you. You’re skilled. We are working short-handed today and it would be nice to have an assistant.” 

“Good. Doctor De Sardet would like full documentation of her husband’s treatment. Every procedure, every drug, including dosage. If you so much as give him a Tylenol, she wants it in writing. That won’t be a problem?” 

The surgeon looks over at her and then her eyes flash briefly towards her colleague - the emergency room doctor. “Unconventional but you will receive it, Doctor De Sardet.” 

As she watches the scene in front of her it is almost as if she’s out of her body. That she’s not actually here. She’s numb. 

“A strange thing to focus on as your husband is receiving critical, lifesaving treatment, Doctor,” the ER doctor says. 

None of the doctors wear name tags and none have introduced themselves to either her or Vasco. Not the norm and something that concerns her. 

“That my husband receives appropriate care is a top priority. I trust you will do your job properly and that I will not need to worry about how he is treated.” She doesn’t trust this man. Not a bit. 

Vasco’s still awake but out of it; his eyes glazed over as he stares up at the ceiling. A sight she’s seen many times before, but never once thought it’d be her partner. “You’ll be fine, Love,” she says, voice breaking. A reminder for her more than anything; he’s unlikely to remember any of this and briefly she finds herself envying that. What she’s seeing now will be burned into her mind forever. 

“Doctor Omar has acted appropriately,” the surgeon says in response. Not a defence of her colleague. A subtle way of giving her his name. The surgeon knows what is happening at the hospital and why she refuses to leave Vasco’s side. 

Doctor Omar glares at his colleague before stepping back. “Well, I’ve made sure he’s still breathing so he’s all yours. Get him into surgery and put that shoulder back together. If you’re even able to,” he says, pushing past her as he leaves the room. 

“What bedside manner,” she hears Vasco slur and it brings a ghost of a smile to her lips, despite everything. 

“He can’t even take credit for the fact that you’re breathing,” she says; a weak attempt to crack a joke. 

Vasco smiles at her, looking far more amused than her crappy joke deserves. “‘S all you, Tempest.” 

“I need you to explain to me precisely what you did to heal him,” the surgeon says, turning to her.

“His subclavian artery was severed by the bullet. When healing I’m prompting the body to re-grow damaged tissue so that’s what was done. I repaired the artery and the other damaged blood vessels in the area but please check them carefully. I’ve...” she takes a deep breath, “never done anything to that extent on a living person before. We can’t assume my fix will hold long-term. I also cast a spell to speed the production of blood in his body. And I numbed his shoulder when we were back at the apartment though that will have worn off; it does not last long when healing spells are being cast,” she says. 

Panic has made it hard to concentrate and remember what she did. It’s as if she’s pulling from a distant memory and not an event - an hour - two hours before. Time has stood still and it’s impossible to know how long it’s been. 

“Don’t doubt yourself, Elizabet. You’re damn good at what you do and you know it,” Aphra says. 

“I never assume anything and it will be checked thoroughly. That spell of yours would explain why he’s only needed the three units of blood thus far; I had thought it a miracle until I remembered you heal,” the woman lowers her voice, “Without your spells he’d be dead. An injury like this is almost always fatal here in my nation.” 

She can’t think about her magic being the only thing that’s kept him alive this long. Not right now. Not before she knows he will come home with her. 

“I wasn’t able to touch the nerve damage,” she stammers quietly and looks over at Vasco to confirm that he’s still out of it and unlikely to remember her speaking so frankly about his injuries if he happens to be able to overhear, “the shattered bones or the rest of his injuries.” 

“That’s my job, Doctor. We’ll clean things up and fix what we can today.” 

“Try not to worry, though I know you well enough to know I may as well be talking to the wall,” Aphra adds. “You got him through the most dangerous bit.” 

“It will be awhile. I’ll have a nurse escort you to the waiting room. My name is Doctor Sima.” She lowers her voice. “I have nothing to do with what you fear. But trust no one; even I don’t know all the nurses and doctors who perform his experiments. Get him released against medical advice as soon as you possibly can and transport him to another hospital. That you’ve demanded documentation offers some protection but not enough. They will try to slip him something.” 

She nods her head. “Please bring my love back to me,” she says, her voice breaking despite her efforts to remain calm. Walking over to Vasco, she leans over and kisses him on the forehead. “Aphra is going to take good care of you, Love. Stay strong for me, OK? I’ll be at your side the second they allow me to be. I love you, _minundhanem_.” 

He gives her a lopsided grin. “This’ll be fun. Gonna get the good drugs. Love you too, Tempest.” 

A nurse escorts her to the waiting room and as soon as she is alone the numbness disappears to make way for grief and profound anxiety. She covers her face and weeps, crying for a long while, wishing she had someone by her side to reassure her. 

She doesn’t know his prognosis. But she forces herself to think rationally. She stopped the bleeding and repaired the severed artery, they were in the middle of giving him a transfusion, his vitals were stabilizing and he’s young and healthy. The greater concern is whether he’ll regain function in his arm at this point. “Fuck,” she curses to herself. The team needs to know. 

She sends a group text to Petrus, Siora, Kurt, Aphra, Constantin, her aunt and Doctor Mev. And she includes Vasco - they’ll want to send him well wishes and he’ll want to see any news that is shared. It’s not easy to type - the magic potions she took have made her hands tremble, and her heart is palpitating; a side effect of the potions and her anxiety. And she’s dizzy. So dizzy.

> Elizabet: An attempt was made on my life today. A sniper shot through my front window at the apartment in Hikmet. The bullet hit Vasco in the shoulder and he just went into surgery. We’re getting close to finding the evidence we need and those responsible tried to silence me. Please, please be careful, everyone. As soon as I can I’ll be getting Vasco transferred to the clinic. We won’t be at Hikmet Hospital a second longer than we have to.

Before anyone responds she dials Admiral Cabral’s number. She dreads this conversation but his mother needs to know. “Elizabet?” She says when she picks up. “What is the matter?”

This is the first time she’s ever called the admiral herself. Usually it’s Vasco calling her. So of course she picks up that something is wrong almost immediately. 

“There was an assassination attempt made today. Vasco pushed me out of the way and saved my life,” she blurts out, the words jumbled together and near incomprehensible. “But...” she pauses, trying to steady her voice and she can hear the admiral curse under her breath. She knows what must have happened. “He was hit in the shoulder. We’re at Hikmet Hospital and he’s in surgery now.” 

“Will he live?” The admiral speaks quietly and is all business - something she’s come to expect from the stoic woman. 

“I think so. I wasn’t given a prognosis but I stopped the worst of the bleeding before the ambulance arrived. That was the biggest danger. Infection is another but he’ll be on antibiotics. My main concern at this point is the damage to his shoulder.” 

“You think it could be permanent?” 

“I suspect he might need the care of another sort of specialist,” she says carefully, not wanting to speak openly about her investigation within the hospital itself. “As soon as possible,” she adds. 

“I’ll get in a chopper and should be there within two hours. The hospital has a landing pad so all we’d need is to get him to the roof and I’ll get him out of there.” 

That the admiral understands the concerns she was hinting at makes her so grateful. “Are you alone Elizabet?” 

“Yes. Aphra scrubbed in to keep watch, Kurt is at the clinic with Siora and Doctor Mev, and Petrus is in San Matheus.” 

“Are you armed?” 

“I have my rings. But no gun.” She doesn’t mention that she’s exhausted from maintaining a variety of healing spells for as long as she did and likely unable to defend herself. 

“Stay away from windows and out of corners. Make sure you have a view of everything around you. I’ll be there as soon as I can and if anyone tries anything they deal with me. And if I ever find out who did this to my son...” 

“Think you’ll have to wait until I’ve had my go at them,” she responds. 

“Hang on. I’ll be there soon.” The admiral hangs up and she looks at her text messages.

> Kurt: Hellfire - I should have sent a guard to watch you two. I’m making my way back now.

> Doctor Mev: No, he isn’t. You need to get Vasco here as soon as you can. While not ideal, he will probably be able to be transported in the morning, assuming his vitals are stable. Call me if you need to run anything by me - I’m keeping my ringer on. 

> Constantin: Cousin! An assassination attempt?! The attempted murder of one of our officials is an act of war! 

Shit. She should have texted Constantin separately.

> Elizabet: Constantin, let’s not be hasty. We must find those responsible but need not start a war. 

> Siora: _Caranten_ I am so sorry to hear about this. Vasco, do everything the doctors tell you and get lots of rest. I will see you both soon. 

> Petrus: My child, Vasco - 
> 
> I am tremendously concerned to learn this news. Whomever is responsible for these crimes must be brought to justice. 
> 
> Keep your spirits up; your partner is tough and will be joking about this come morning, my child. 
> 
> With love, 
> 
> Petrus

> Slàn: I am sorry and if I find out who did this... Elizabet, I’m sending some plants to the clinic for you. They’re labelled, but one in particular will help you with your stress and anxiety. Vasco, rest and get well.

> Elizabet: Thank you all. I’m struggling and I’m scared. Vasco’s mum told me to keep close watch of my surroundings so I probably shouldn’t be on the phone much. She will be here in two hours.

> Constantin: Have you told your mother yet? 

> Elizabet: No. Please don’t tell her. I’ll call her once we are safely at the clinic.

She looks around. The waiting room is still empty which is very strange. Aren’t there other procedures going on at this hospital? Occasionally a staff member walks by and looks at her. Not a passing glance but an intense one. As if they know who she is and why she’s here.

The only reason it’s not Vasco in the waiting room is because he pushed her out of the way, she thinks. Then again, she might not have lived to make it to a hospital. And once within these walls it would have been easy to dispose of her discreetly. 

When someone stares at her, she stares back, committing their face to memory. How many staff members at this hospital will end up arrested once she’s found the evidence needed to convict Asili? If Doctor Sima doesn’t even know who all is involved, it could be most of the personnel here. 

Nobody makes an attempt to hurt her but the relief she feels when she sees Admiral Cabral is almost overwhelming. Elizabet runs to her as soon as she sees her exit the elevator. “Have you heard anything?” 

She shakes her head. “Shit,” Admiral Cabral responds. A tear rolls down Elizabet’s cheek and the admiral sees this and wraps her arms around her. “You’re a hugger like Vasco is.” She lets her go. “Anything suspicious?” 

“Staff keep staring at me. They know who I am. That I’m a threat to...” 

Admiral Cabral wears the uniform signifying her rank despite being off-port. A subtle reminder of the power she wields. She unbuttons it, revealing the gun holstered at her hip. “They won’t touch you.”

“I’m so sorry, Admiral. I was supposed to protect your son and this happened. It’s all my fault.” 

“How bad was it?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“The gunshot wound.” 

“It went right through. Severed an artery; he was bleeding out quickly. I stopped the bleeding and repaired it before the ambulance came. He’d... have been in a very dire state otherwise. The other damage was severe but not immediately life threatening.” 

The way the admiral looks at her is maternal - almost proud. “You did protect him, then. You saved his life.” 

“He wouldn’t have been hit at all were it not for me. That bullet was meant for me.” 

“Vasco chose to protect you because that’s what he does. It’s instinctual for him. That doesn’t make it your fault. The fault lies with the person who fired the shot and the people who ordered your murder. And I know you well enough to know you will find them and make them answer for what they did. Because you protect him, just as he protected you.” 

She nods, not sure what else to say. “We have sea turtles on our island,” Admiral Cabral says. “They lay their eggs on a beach every year. As a boy Vasco loved to watch them. He’d beg me to go. One day, the turtles were hatching. They’re just tiny things, making their way out of their shells and then digging out of the sand. A monumental task for something so small. Makes them real easy prey for birds.” 

She has no idea why the admiral is telling this story but she’s heard relatively few stories from his childhood. “Vasco was upset. More than upset - furious. He wanted to go save the turtles. I told him no - that this was what happens in nature. Sometimes bigger creatures kill the little ones. But he refused to accept it. Said it wasn’t right to stand by while he could do something to help.” 

“What did he do?” 

“Shooed the birds away. He turned them around if they were heading away from the sea. He was at it for hours, long after the sun set. But I couldn’t bring myself to make him go home because it was so important to him. And I wanted to encourage that part of him - the part that protects others and stands up against what he perceives as injustice.”

“What a lovely story, Admiral. Thank you for sharing it. You’re sharing something about your island - I thought that wasn’t allowed?” 

“It’s just Cabral, Elizabet. We’re sitting in a hospital waiting room nervously awaiting news about my son and your partner. If that doesn’t make us family, I don’t know what does. And you are one of us, even without the tattoos. There’s no doubt in my mind that one day you’ll make it formal and I figured it was my job to tell you stories from his childhood. Has he ever showed you pictures of himself as a teenager?” 

She shakes her head. 

“I’ll have to find an album for you. He was so angry back then. Angry at me, angry at the Nauts, and angry at the world. His hair was even longer than it is now, if you can believe it, and he dyed it black. Used to stain our bathtub and when I gave him shit about it he’d tell me I was ‘depriving him of his freedom to express himself’. Of course, he was fifteen the last time this happened. I never thought...” she cuts off, clasping her hand to her mouth, as if just remembering that he’s been here before. 

“I wasn’t there back then but if I could guess, this time isn’t as dangerous overall, given that I was able to stop the bleeding and there was no organ damage. I’ve seen the scar and he’s told me the story.”

Admiral Cabral looks straight at a tall man in a turban. If looks could kill the man would drop dead to the ground. Eventually the man walks on by. “That man is dangerous. Keep your distance.” 

“How do you know?” 

“The way he looked at you. Like you were a corpse waiting to be dissected,” Cabral says, the disgust evident in her tone. The description sends a chill down her spine and prompts her to pull out her phone. In all the research she’s done on Doctor Asili, she’s never looked at a photograph. She finds one and shows it to her. “That would be him.” 

“Keep him away from Vasco. By any means necessary.” 

“Understood.” 

She doesn’t know what to do with herself and, judging by the way Cabral alternates between pacing and sitting, she doesn’t either. “He’ll be relieved the tables weren’t turned. That it was him and not you. I know that’s not a comfort and that you’d rather it was you.” 

“In some ways it’s worse for the loved ones. The waiting and the worrying. But he’s going to be out of commission for awhile and that is going to irritate him. Probably moreso than the pain he’ll be in.” 

“My son has never been good at being still. When he was little he ran everywhere. Kept me on my toes. I think he learned to run even before he learned to walk.” Cabral smiles at the memory. 

“Was he a challenging child?” 

“You know him; what do you think?” 

“Strong-willed.” 

“Very strong-willed. He needed to know the reasoning behind everything. He argued with me from the moment he first learned to talk. I was glad of it, though, even when it irritated me. Because a person who knows how to stand up for themselves is less likely to be taken advantage of.” 

“As I’m well aware,” she says with a sigh. 

The other woman looks guilty all of a sudden, as if she’s realized she’s spoken without thinking. “I did not mean for that to be a criticism. You’re warm and approachable, just like Arelwin. This world needs more of that. That you’ve remained as you are, despite the world you grew up in is admirable.” 

“Mother always protected me. She taught me how to handle her brother - how to speak with him in a way that avoids enflaming his temper. I think everyone around me knew I was too soft for court. I’m not that good at fighting, useless in politics and I’m scared all the fucking time. I lean so heavily on other people,” she says, voice breaking as a tear rolls down her cheek. Opening her purse, she pulls out a tissue and blows her nose. 

“Vasco was in a poor state, that much is clear to me. If you could have, you’d have loaded him in a plane and had him flown just about anywhere else.” 

“Aphra convinced him that this was our only option,” she says, still frustrated and sick with anxiety over the fact that they are in this damn hospital and he’s at risk. 

“You leapt into action as soon as you needed to. There’s different types of bravery and taking the burden of pulling someone from the brink requires a rare sort of person. Arelwin excelled at it and so do you. I’m glad he has you. Not just because you saved him today.” 

It’s hours before Doctor Sima comes out to see them. Both her and Admiral Cabral stand up when she enters the room. “Everything went smoothly and he’s stable. Your repair of the blood vessels was near flawless - magical healing is not something I’ve encountered frequently but I commend your work. I pulled an orthopaedic surgeon in and she did what she could but once the swelling goes down he is likely to need another procedure to bring back full range of motion.” 

“Can we see him?” Her voice breaks and she takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. 

“Not yet. He’s in recovery under the care of your friend. He’s awake but nauseous. A common thing, but you already know that, Doctor De Sardet. Once he’s transferred to a general ward the two of you can go in.” Doctor Sima hands her several papers. “The information, as promised.” 

Doctor Sima turns to leave but Elizabet grabs her hand. “Please. Do you know if anyone who will be caring for him is...” 

“Nurse Nadia. On the general ward. Do not let them hook up any bags that are not transparent,” she speaks in a whisper. 

She nods. “Thank you,” she whispers. 

Doctor Sima hesitates before looking around and pulling off her coat. “I cannot believe you forgot your coat, Doctor,” she says in a scolding tone. “And your keycard! The patient in room 302 needs examining so get to it! Residents these days...” 

She slips the coat on and pulls her hair out of the messy bun she’d put it in hours ago before heading downstairs. “Is my mark covered?” She asks Cabral. 

“Keep your head down and walk as if you belong.”

“I’ll text you,” she says before departing through the doors. She keeps her head down and looks at the numbers next to the doorframe until she finds 302. It’s an effort not to rush in; to act as a doctor and not a partner. She closes the door behind her. 

He looks to be asleep and his arm is in a sling. Aphra looks shocked to see her. “What are you doing here?” Aphra stands up and vacates the seat beside his bed and she sits down. 

“Doctor Sima gave me quite the talking to for forgetting my coat and keycard and ordered me to check in on my patient.” 

“She’s the best of them here. Lucky he got her and not one of the other surgeons.”

“How is he? I’m told he wasn’t feeling well?” 

“He was quite sick when he first woke up. But the anti-emetics seem to have helped and knocked him right back out.” 

“Nurse Nadia is one of Asili’s. On the general ward. Don’t let them give him anything not in a clear bag. I want to leave with him in the morning.” 

She so desperately wants to take his hand but doesn’t want to wake him. It’s better that he sleeps for now. A tear rolls down her cheek. “Everything went well. I promise.” 

“I know. It doesn’t make this any easier,” she says, choking back a sob. “We need to ensure Doctor Sima is protected from retaliation. She did a lot for Vasco and I today.” 

“We’ll talk about all of this once we make it to the clinic. But we will make sure she’s protected,” Aphra says. 

“Elizabet? That you?” Vasco says, his eyes still closed. She takes his hand. 

“I’m here, Love. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?” 

“Tired.” 

She speaks far more calmly than she feels. “That is to be expected. Are you in any pain? Has the nausea settled?” 

“Some. Nausea is gone.” Knowing him as she does means she is aware he is likely being stubborn and understating the discomfort he is in. 

She turns to Aphra. “See if they can give him something to make him more comfortable? Perhaps before he’s switched to the other ward?” 

“I will. I’ll knock before coming in; you’ll need to hide in the washroom when I come in with the nurse.” Aphra walks out of the room. 

He opens his eyes and looks at her. “Take a photo of me?” 

She stares at him. “You can’t be serious. No!” 

“Completely. Wanna tweet it once I sober up. Aphra wouldn’t.” 

“You are ridiculous.” Still, she pulls her phone out and he looks at the lens of the camera in a thousand yard stare. “You’ll see this in the morning and delete it.” 

“Doubt it. Be a good story.” 

She sighs. “Your mum is here. She’ll come see you as soon as she’s able.” 

“She going to give me shit for catching a bullet?” 

“No. Not at all. She knows the sort of person you are. That you protected me. In the rush of everything I never thanked you for that. Saving me. I’m grateful and I’m sorry you were injured doing so.” 

He looks over at her and smiles. “I’d do it again for you. Someone called you my wife. Did I propose to you while under whatever drugs they gave me?” 

“No. It was a ruse to ensure I have access to information about your treatment. We’ll need to maintain it as long as we are here.” 

“I’m glad I didn’t propose. Want to remember asking you to marry me. Am I going to remember this?” 

She stands up and looks at the bags on his IV pole before skimming the documents she was given. “You might not. The sedatives don’t last long once they stop administering them. But you’re still pretty loopy from everything.” 

“If I propose say no until I can ask you properly?” 

She squeezes his hand. “Vasco, if you propose to me I’ll say yes. And because you may not remember it, you’d just have to ask me again when you’re well. And I’ll say yes again because I love you and it’s only been eight months but I know what I want with my life. And I want you by my side. Every day, until we’re old and grey.” 

He smiles at her. “Not fair to say that romantic stuff when I can’t rec - recip - rec.” 

“It’s fine. What you need to be doing is resting and recovering. Close your eyes and try to get some more sleep.” 

There’s a knock on the door and she rushes into the washroom and hides. 

“Which room is he being moved to, again?” She hears Aphra loudly ask. 

“290. Just downstairs.” 

“I’ll come with you.” 

“Oh, that is unnecessary, Doctor; he’s in good shape and I’ve got this.” 

Her heart sinks and she mentally pleads with Aphra to think of a reason to go with them. 

“What I mean is that I am needed down there anyway. Might as well see that he’s settled before doing my rounds.” 

“If you insist, Doctor.” She hears the sound of equipment being moved around and remains still until the door closes. 

She pulls out her phone to text the admiral.

> Elizabet: Room 290 just downstairs. Nausea is gone and he’s sleepy but seems fine. Everything is stable.

She takes the stairs to avoid being seen and watches around the corner from the room until the nurse leaves. Then she walks in and the name of the nurse on the whiteboard across from his bed makes her blood run cold.

“I tried, Elizabet. Said you were very particular about who would see to his care. Didn’t work.” 

“He’s not alone,” she says, unable to keep the panic from her voice. “Not for one second and whomever is at his side is awake and alert.” 

Aphra nods. “Understood. We can take shifts.” 

“I won’t be able to sleep tonight so I’ll stay the whole night if you and Admiral Cabral want to trade off. I appreciate all you’ve done, Aphra.” 

Admiral Cabral rushes into the room as any concerned parent would. “Can hear you walking, Mum,” Vasco says before closing his eyes once more. 

“Well I can hardly sneak around given the circumstances. How are you feeling?” 

“Like I just got shot.” 

Elizabet snort-laughs and the admiral smiles and shakes her head. “Your smart mouth has survived the incident, I see.” 

“You’d hate it if I stopped talking back to you.” 

“Yes,” Cabral says thickly, “yes I would.” 

When Vasco is asleep once more she turns to Elizabet. “I was good at catching him in the process of sneaking out - or sneaking someone in. Quiet footsteps. He’s given me a hard time for it ever since,” Cabral explains. 

Aphra and the admiral take shifts and she remains by his side all night as he sleeps. It’s quiet; she watches Nurse Nadia like a hawke whenever she comes in but so far she has not attempted to slip him anything. She insists on seeing every single bottle and every bag; her way of making it clear that anything he’s not supposed to receive will be caught. The nurse rolls her eyes at her but cooperates. 

She’s so tired as the sun rises in the morning. Vasco’s eyes flutter open. “You should get some sleep, Tempest,” he says, speaking far more clearly than he was the night before. 

“Not until you’re out of here and safe. Once the doctor comes around I’ll tell them we’re having you released.” 

“Mum?” 

“You really think I’m going to step in on this one? She’s more protective of you than I am.” 

Nurse Nadia comes in and hands her a small IV bag. “Morphine, as you can see from the label.” 

It is labelled but the bag is opaque. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she speaks, “No, you’ll need to get something else for him. In a clear bag, please.” 

The woman narrows her eyes. “This was what was prescribed by the doctor.” 

“Which doctor?” 

“The attending physician.” That the nurse doesn’t give their name is extremely telling. 

“Regardless, you will need to get something else. In a clear bag.” 

“This only comes in this bag.” The woman is openly nervous now. 

“Then go to the doctor and have them prescribe something else for my husband.” 

Nurse Nadia walks out without another word. “That’s not the end of it,” Vasco says. “It wouldn’t have been that easy.” 

She moves the chair out of the way and stands next to his bed, ready to do whatever she needs to keep him safe. 

Nurse Nadia returns several minutes later with two Coin Guards in tow. “We have concerns that you are denying your husband treatment and are here to escort you off the premises unless you give your consent to continue the established course of treatment.” 

“I don’t want it,” Vasco says, adjusting slightly before wincing. “Don’t need it. Can hardly feel it at all.” 

“Unfortunately we don’t trust that your wife has not manipulated you.” The two guards walk towards her and she sees Cabral place her hand on her gun, ready to draw it. 

“Fine! Give it to him!” 

“Tempest?” Vasco looks at her, confused by her consent, and the admiral does as well but says nothing, her hand still ready to grab her gun if necessary. 

She slips her hand under the blanket, sliding it over his hand until she gets to the IV. Mentally she pleads for it not to bleed noticeably when she removes it, placing pressure on the area with her thumb. 

Nurse Nadia notices nothing. “You’ll be thankful we intervened to protect you from someone who does not have your best interests at heart,” the nurse says to Vasco before leaving. 

“Yeah, go fuck yourself,” he mutters in response. 

Once the door is closed she unhooks the bag and throws it in her purse. “We have evidence and we need to leave. Now,” she says. 

“I can be back with the chopper in 45 minutes.” 

“Can you get Aphra back in here? I suspect I’ll need her help with Vasco.” 

“They’re not going to let me leave against medical advice are they?” Vasco says ruefully. 

“No, so we are breaking you out.” 

“You’ll know when I’m approaching. Get to the roof as soon as you can. Bar the doors so they can’t get to you three.” Admiral Cabral hands her pistol over. “Shoot to kill if it comes to it. I’ll see you are protected from any legal repercussions.” She rushes out the door. 

Pulling out her phone she sets a timer for 20 minutes. “We’ll get you unhooked and out of bed 20 minutes from now.” She stands up and looks at the bags on the now useless IV pole. “You’ve got about five minutes before you’re really going to start feeling like shit.” She reaches into her bag and pulls out a bottle of Tylenol and hands him two pills. “It won’t do much but it’s better than nothing.” 

“Wonder if Mum thought to have one of the doctors pack her a bag of supplies? If so you could do what you can on the flight out of here.” 

Aphra’s looking at the machines in the room. The alarm on the pulse oximeter is going to be an issue.” 

“No way to disable it from here?” 

Aphra shakes her head. 

“A tether, then.” Her anxiety is building quickly - she’s not convinced they can get him to the roof, let alone out of the room if an alarm goes off.

“I’ll stay here. Put it on me and I’ll pretend to be him until you’ve gotten him out of here,” Aphra says. 

“But we can’t leave you!” 

“They’ll find out he’s gone quickly. If I stay, I can misdirect them, assuming I’m not actually caught in this bed. You’ll need all the time you can get.” 

“It’s our best shot,” Vasco says. 

“Thank you Aphra.” 

“Take me out for a nice dinner and we’re square.” 

“Deal,” she says. “Vasco, how are you holding up?” 

He looks miserable, and his forehead is damp with perspiration. “I can tell you that it’s been at least five minutes. Feel like shit. Would let you chop my arm off if that stopped this.” 

She looks at her phone. “We leave the room in five minutes. Which means in half an hour we’ll be in the chopper. Hopefully your mum has something I can give you but if not, it’ll be another 20 minutes and I’ll text Doctor Mev to have something ready for you. No need for impromptu amputations today.” 

“So I’ve got another hour to deal with this?” 

“I’m sorry Love.” 

“I’ll take it over the damned malichor.” 

Looking at her phone, she sees that the alarm is about to go off. She turns it off, not wanting to risk drawing attention to them. Aphra wheels over the wheelchair she’d grabbed after the admiral left. “We’ll take off the pulse oximeter last. Let me try to make you a bit more comfortable before getting you out of bed.” She concentrates on his shoulder and numbs it. “That won’t last long but let me know when it’s worn off and I can do it again.” 

She has two magic potions in her purse. If they’re lucky that will be enough to get them to the clinic. Her and Aphra help Vasco into the wheelchair before Aphra gets into bed. “You’ll get a few seconds before the alarm goes off,” she says, “make the switch quickly and you should be fine.” It goes off without a hitch and she breathes a sigh of relief. “Go. Wear the lab coat, keep your head down and go directly to the roof. Bar the door when you get there.”

“Be careful Aphra. Get out of here and go to the port and someone will get you out of the city,” Vasco says. “You helped us; you’ll be taken care of in return.” 

“I’ll go by carriage. They’ll expect me to go to the port if they see fit to chase after me. Go, now.” 

Keeping her head down and her long hair over her mark, she wheels Vasco out of the room towards the elevator, trying to hide the shaking in her hands. She pushes the call button and when the doors open is relieved to discover it is empty; though it is unlikely to stay that way. Pulling out Doctor Sima’s keycard, she scans it and sends it to the roof. 

The doors open on the third floor and a doctor enters. Not one she’s seen before. “Good morning,” the other woman says. 

“Morning.” She concentrates on keeping her voice steady, acting as if she belongs. 

“Heard there was a Naut here for treatment. A most unusual thing. Why are you taking him to the roof?” 

If this woman knows Vasco is here she must be one of Asili’s. “His treatment has been administered as directed so his doctor has authorized his release,” she says, choosing her words carefully. 

“Ah, and the Nauts insisted on taking him off by air, then? They’re a distrustful bunch, aren’t they?” The woman is bold, speaking with open disdain of the Nauts in front of a Naut patient. Asili’s influence and power are far-reaching. Vasco remains silent. 

“I was given my orders and I follow them.” 

The door opens. “What’s your name, by the way?” The woman asks as she steps out. 

“Nadia.” 

“A pleasure, Nadia. I look forward to seeing the results.” 

The door closes and she breathes hard. “You did well, Tempest. We’re almost there.” The door opens on the 15th floor - the roof. She wheels him out and taps the keycard, which opens the door to the helicopter pad. 

“We need to barricade the door,” she says, looking around for something heavy she can use to block the door and finds nothing. “I’m not seeing anything. Fuck. What are we going to do?” She looks at her phone. “We have another 15 minutes and if we’re discovered...” She’s near frantic with stress. 

“We’re on a roof and you’re a Native woman.” 

“What difference does that make?” She snaps. 

Vasco smirks at her, ignoring the heat in her voice. “Find a plant growing out of the roof. A weed, moss - anything. And make it grow. Direct it over the door and you have a barricade.” 

“I haven’t had a ton of practice doing that so it might wear me out,” she warns him. 

“I’ll endure. Go and find something you can use.” She nods and opens her purse, pulling out Admiral Cabral’s gun and hands it to him. “My aim might not be as good as it normally is.” 

“With some luck you won’t need to use it!” As she searches the roof, she can’t help but marvel at how calm Vasco is. Through this whole ordeal he’s kept a cool head when she has not. It’s his life that was threatened yet he’s coming up with ideas and doing his best to calm her anxiety. She wishes she was better. That she didn’t need so much help with stuff like this. 

Eventually she finds what she needs - a small plant growing out of a crack in the concrete. She sends a pulse of magic at it and is relieved when it begins to grow. Not wanting to risk moving it, she directs the vines to grow around the landing pad. Once they’re at the door she sends them through the door handle and between the door and the frame, hoping it will be enough to keep the door closed. The entire door is blocked by thick vines. 

“They won’t get through that. That door pushes out. They’d need to take the door off the frame and cut through the vines. Even if they find us they’d need to call for maintenance.” 

“And they only have,” she looks at her phone, “seven minutes.” 

“Less. I can hear her coming. Text Aphra and tell her to get out of there.” 

She listens carefully and can hear the sound of a helicopter approaching from the distance.

> Elizabet: Aphra we are safely on the roof. Leave the hospital and get in a carriage. Let us know when you’re safe?

“You need me to numb you?”

“I wouldn’t say no if you can manage it,” he says with a wince. Grabbing a magic potion from her purse, she unscrews the lid and tosses it back before numbing him. “Be careful. You told me once you can get sick if you take too many of those.” 

She doesn’t tell him that she was dizzy and jittery all day yesterday after downing five of them in quick succession to save his life. “I’ll be fine. This was my first one today.” 

The sound of someone trying to push the door open sends a chill down her spine. “They’re coming,” she whispers frantically to Vasco. 

“They are not. Mum is two minutes away and those vines will hold it.” 

“Open this door! You are under arrest for the kidnapping of one of our patients, Lady De Sardet!” 

Vasco rolls his eyes. “I’m the patient and I’m fucking off against medical advice so why don’t you go back to doing whatever it is you actually do instead of harassing my wife?” 

Hearing him call her his wife warms her inside, even though she knows it’s not true. Not yet. But one day it will be. 

The force of the rotating blades of the helicopter whips up a breeze that sends her hair flying everywhere. Quickly she ties it back. The door of the chopper opens and Admiral Cabral rushes out. “Where’s Aphra?” She asks as she helps Vasco stand up. 

“Elected to stay in the hospital to give us more time to escape. She’s leaving the city by carriage.” 

“Elizabet, think he can manage to step up himself or should we lift him?” 

“I can walk Mum.” 

“He’s fine. More lucid than I am at the moment.” Her anxiety has made it extremely difficult to think. Still, she steps in first and takes his good hand and steadies him as he gets in, with Admiral Cabral standing behind him just in case he stumbles. 

“There’s a stretcher in the back - settle him on there and we’ll be good to go. Get a headset on; they’re hanging on the wall.” 

“Do you happen to have a medical kit with you? He hasn’t had anything more than Tylenol since I pulled his IV out over an hour ago.” 

“Shit. No. I’m sorry - I should have thought of that.” 

Vasco lies on the stretcher and she buckles him in before putting a headset on both him and her. “No, I should have thought of it. I’m the doctor. I can do my best to keep him numb until we get to the clinic. He’s good to go.” 

“You’re a doctor but given that it was your partner who found himself with an unwanted hole in his shoulder, you’re excused for not thinking of it,” Vasco says. “You don’t need to numb it just yet. It’s not too bad.” 

She watches the vine-covered door as they take off and casts a shield over the helicopter for her own peace of mind. Vasco, familiar with how her magic feels, rests his good hand on her back. “We’re safe now, don’t worry.” 

“We’ll need to check your blood when we get to the clinic. To be safe. I hadn’t even considered the blood transfusions you were given - they could have gotten it into you that way...” 

“Nothing will show up,” Vasco says calmly. 

“They also could have slipped you something while you were in surgery - I wasn’t there and if they were careful enough to get it past Aphra... contaminated a scalpel...”

“Then they wouldn’t have tried it this morning with you in the room. That was the riskier play because they know you’re onto them and that you’d protect me. I’m fine. I promise. And you have the evidence you need now. It’s not such a terrible thing that this happened.” 

“I’ll _never_ say that you getting shot is a good thing. Ever.” 

Vasco chuckles. “I know. But I’ll live and the next few times I piss you off I can remind you I took a bullet for you. Good way to get myself out of trouble.” 

“You’re certain you want to spend the rest of your life with my boy?” Admiral Cabral cuts in. “He’s not kidding about that.” 

“I can’t imagine wanting anything more than to spend every day at his side until the day I die.” 

She looks at him and he’s smiling so fondly at her that it makes her heart ache. He shifts as if trying to sit up and, realizing he wants a kiss, she leans down and kisses him tenderly. “I love you so much.” 

“Love you too Tempest.” 

She pulls out her phone to text Doctor Mev.

> Elizabet: ETA is about 15 minutes by air. Had to pull out his IV so he’ll have only had Tylenol in the last hour by the time we arrive. Numbing him as best I can but can you give him something when we land?

> Doctor Mev: Confirmed. Will have something ready to go.

“This is going to be such a good story,” Vasco says and she can only shake her head in wonder while he grins at her. 


	29. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making sense of all that happened in the days after the assassination attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: anxiety, PTSD and panic attacks.

As promised, Doctor Mev is waiting outside the field near the clinic for them and jumps on board as soon as they land. “If you’re not feeling better in 20 minutes let us know,” she says to Vasco. 

Kurt’s outside too, looking more worried than she’s ever seen him. “Green Blood! You hurt?” He holds his rifle in his hands, ready to defend them if necessary. 

“Not hurt.” 

“Not physically,” Doctor Mev amends. “You should both get counselling once this blows over. You’ve survived a trauma.” 

They get him into the clinic and settled in one of the rooms. “When did you last sleep?” Siora asks Elizabet. 

“She didn’t sleep at all last night,” Vasco answers for her, correctly assuming she wouldn’t be truthful. “Elizabet, go and lie down. Please. I’m safe here.” 

The thought of leaving his side terrifies her. What if they figure out where they are? Would they send the assassin here? “Please don’t make me leave you. Not yet,” she whispers. 

“I’ll set up a cot in here for you as long as you promise to use it,” Siora says. “We did that when Màtir was here.” 

“OK,” she says in a small voice, not wanting to sleep yet but knowing everyone around her will insist on it. Flashes of the events of the last 24 hours run through her mind and she winces and rests her head in her hands, trying to force them away. 

Siora returns shortly dragging a cot in. “I brought a change of clothes for you. They’re mine - I’m taller than you but they should fit well enough. You’ve got blood on yours.” 

She hadn’t even noticed but she looks at the blood on the sleeves of the purple shirt she’d thrown on hastily before getting into the carriage. One of Vasco’s shirts. She doesn’t remember buttoning it up. The grey sweatpants have bloody fingerprints on them - she must have touched her leg at some point while they were in the carriage on the way to the hospital. 

“I’m not wearing a bra. Or underwear. We had just gotten out of bed,” she stammers. “Vasco doesn’t... I didn’t think...” 

Siora takes her hand. “Give me your clothing sizes and I will find clothes for you both. This is not a serious concern.” 

“Listen to her, Tempest. This isn’t a big deal,” Vasco speaks slowly and slurs his words; clearly what Doctor Mev gave him has taken affect. 

She doesn’t know why she’s focusing on this of all things. “I’m sorry. I should have thought...” panic overwhelms her and she starts hyperventilating. Siora sits her down on the cot and wraps an arm around her through the attack. “I’m sorry,” she mutters once she’s calmed down. 

“Do not feel shame for your condition.” Siora hands her a piece of paper and a pen. “Do you feel well enough to write your clothing sizes down? I’ll go shopping and bring some things back.” She writes down the information Siora needs, handing the paper and pen back to her. “Good. Take one of your pills and lie down. Kurt is just outside the door guarding you and Vasco’s mother is making some phone calls.” 

“Imagine she’s figuring out what can be done to help us get what we need to arrest Asili.” 

She takes one of her pills and lies down. “Wake me if you need me Vasco?” 

“Nope. Not until you’ve slept a long while,” he says and she finds she’s too exhausted to argue with him. 

Admiral Cabral is in the room and holding her phone when she wakes up. “What happened hit international news I’m afraid. Your mother would not stop calling and I was worried the incessant vibrating in your purse would wake you up. I spoke with her - introduced myself as your partner’s mother and told her you were shaken but fine,” she says, handing her phone over. The admiral sounds apologetic. Perhaps she is wondering whether Mother was aware of her relationship with Vasco? 

“I should have called her before I slept. I’m glad you talked to her.” She looks over at Vasco who is asleep. 

“He fell asleep not too long after you did. Doctor Mev says everything looks well and that it is good he is resting. When he wakes he should do some walking after he eats, I’m told.” 

“It’s important for patients to move. Speeds their recovery and cuts the risk of complications. I should have thought of that and had him walking sooner.” 

“You’re not his doctor, despite being forced into treating him yesterday morning. Let the other doctors handle him. Go and call your mother.” 

She nods, stands up and walks out of the room. Kurt stops her. “The admiral is with him?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then I’m with you. Until those bastards are arrested we are not leaving you or Vasco unprotected.” 

“Just calling Mother,” she says as she walks out the door of the clinic. 

Things between her and Mother have been different since she found out her origins. That she was stolen from her Native and Naut parents and from the Nauts themselves. Mother swore she was told nothing untoward occurred when she came to be in Adrien’s possession... but she found out the truth eventually. And it hurts that Mother never told her. But she’s still her mother and she loves her, despite that hurt. 

Mother picks up on the first ring. “My darling Elizabet, are you well?” 

“As well as can be, Mother,” she says quietly. 

“I was so worried. You weren’t answering your phone. Why didn’t you call yesterday? Why did I have to find out about my daughter’s attempted assassination on the news?” Mother speaks gently but she can hear the disappointment in her tone. 

“I was rather busy keeping my partner alive and there were other issues that I can’t talk about on an unsecured line but needless to say I wasn’t able to make a phone call.” 

“You call him your partner just as his mother did. This is serious, isn’t it?” Mother knows her and Vasco are together but she’s talked little about him. 

“I’m going to spend the rest of my life with him, Mother. He hasn’t proposed but it’s only a matter of time. I love him. Dearly. And seeing him and having to do what I did,” her voice breaks and she starts to cry. “Please Mother. I can’t talk about what happened. Just know I’m alive and being guarded carefully.” 

“Whatever needs to be done to bring these people to justice will be done, Elizabet. They won’t get away with this. I’ve ordered a team of our investigators to fly to Hikmet to survey the crime scene.” 

“OK.” She really doesn’t want to talk anymore about this. 

“Adrien knows. About you and Vasco.” 

“Is he angry?” If he is she doesn’t care. That man is not family; he’s a kidnapper and a murderer. 

“Extremely. I will do my best to calm him down. I won’t repeat the things he said but made it clear I will not tolerate it. That you are happy with someone who treats you well.”

“If Adrien calls I won’t answer. I will not speak to that man.” She never wants to speak to him again after what she learned. 

“I know.” Mother sounds sad about that. “I’m sorry. So sorry.” 

There’s so much she never told Mother. That her partner was the child traded for her. An act that tied them together from the day they were born. Vasco, having accepted the life he has sees it as romantic but the fact remains that they were both hurt by the actions of a cruel and selfish man. 

“I can try to call you in a day or two. I’m not doing well and I want to get back to Vasco.” 

“Do you need me to fly out there?” 

The very idea of Mother getting on a plane sends a fresh wave of panic coursing through her. “No. You’re not nearly well enough for a journey that long. I’ll manage.” 

“As would I. I’ll take the risk to give my little girl a hug. Vasco’s mother seemed very... calm, considering the fact that her son was shot by a would-be assassin.” 

She really wants to get off the phone but doesn’t want Mother to try to fly here on her own so she stays on the line. “She’s the admiral of Tír Fradí. She’s a stoic person. Not easy to shake her up. Guess you kind of have to be to do the job she does. But it affected her. Deeply. She just hides it well.” 

“Tell her to give you a hug from me. Go back to your partner and call me when you can. Love you Elizabet.” 

“Love you too Mother.” 

Vasco’s still asleep when she returns to the room. Cabral looks over at her. “You OK?” 

“I suspect my very ill mother will try to get on a plane to see me. She’s rather upset. Understandably. She told me to tell you to give me a hug from her. You don’t have to if - ” She’s cut off by the admiral wrapping her arms around her and holding her. 

“You’d think I’d be better at offering that sort of thing given how you and Vasco both are. I’m sorry,” she says when they depart. 

“No, it’s fine. Mother was always very physically affectionate. You show your affection differently. Would they let Mother fly with the malichor?” 

“On a private plane if she has a physician sign off on the trip.” 

“I told her not to. That she’s too sick.” 

“She may not listen. Parents are not always rational when it comes to our children.” 

***

Aphra arrives late that evening. “I don’t think I was followed out of the city but there were guards tailing me while I was in the city,” she says to her, Kurt and Cabral as they stand just outside Vasco’s room. 

Kurt immediately pulls out his phone. “I don’t like what you and Green Blood have told me. These guards would not be sanctioned to do what they are doing and I’m going to make sure it stops. We are not in the business of making patients into prisoners.” 

“I’ll stay in the clinic tonight and keep watch,” Cabral says. 

Siora walks up to them. “I have contacted the village warriors and they are patrolling in search of threats. What jurisdiction should they be extradited to if any are caught?” 

“If they’re guards my people will deal with them,” Kurt says. 

“Anyone else will be me,” Cabral says. 

“I need to return to Vasco’s bed side. He’s been alone too long,” Elizabet says. 

Before she can leave Siora stops her. “He’s not alone; we are all only a few metres away and keeping a close watch on him. You need to shower and take care of yourself. I’ll sit with him while you do.” She feels herself becoming short of breath as panic overwhelms her. “Slow, deep breaths, Elizabet.” 

Siora talks her through the panic attack while rubbing her back. “You don’t have to do this alone. We’re all here for you. Take some time to care for yourself, otherwise you’ll get burned out. He’s sleeping now and in good shape. I left some supplies for you in the staff shower.” 

“You’re the best, Siora. I’ll only be a few minutes. If something happens, will someone get me?” 

“Yes,” Siora says, obviously just to placate her. “But nothing will happen.”

Showering allows her to feel slightly more human, even if being off on the other side of the clinic is deeply stressful. But she reminds herself that Siora is watching over him and tries to focus on washing her hair, her body and brushing her teeth. 

Siora stands up when she returns to Vasco’s room and walks her over to the cot. “You should rest. He is likely to sleep through the night. Someone will check on him again in a few hours.” 

She nods and settles on the cot, knowing that sleep is unlikely to come easy. 

***

Vasco looks over at her and smiles. It’s early morning; she hasn’t been able to sleep much but he slept the majority of the night. “How are you feeling? Are you in pain?” 

“It’s not bad. What about you? How are you feeling?” 

He’s dealing with enough right now. Adding her pain and anxiety to the mix won’t help matters. So she lies. “I’m well, Vasco. Just woke up and thought I’d sit and check my email while you slept.” 

She’s been up for hours and finished dealing with her inbox at least an hour ago and is mindlessly scrolling through Facebook trying to ward off another panic attack. 

“I may be drugged but I can tell when you’re trying to bullshit me,” Vasco says bluntly. There’s an edge of annoyance in his tone; she wonders if being in pain and enduring the events of the last two days has made him more short-tempered. “Can I ask something of you?” 

“What is it?” 

“Don’t lie to me about how you’re feeling. I get you’re trying to protect me or keep me from worrying about you but I’ll be more concerned if I know you’re not telling me the truth. Because I won’t know the extent of what is going on with you. And you’re a shit liar. There’s heavy bags under your eyes, your face is red and puffy as if you’ve been crying recently and you couldn’t look me in the eye as you told me how you were doing.” 

She looks down at the floor. “I don’t want to burden you with what I’m feeling when you’re going through so much.” 

“You are not a burden to me. You never will be. Please, let me know what you’re going through and allow me to support you just as you support me.” 

Talking - the very idea of it sends her into a spiral and she bursts into tears, crying quietly so as not to draw the attention of Siora or Doctor Mev. Vasco reaches out and runs his fingers along her arm as she cries, a gesture of comfort. 

“I’m here,” he says. “You’re stuck with me for a long time.” 

“I’ve been answering emails for hours because when I close my eyes all I see is blood, shattered glass and your body. I’m scared I’ll lose you.” 

“I’m awake now and I can hold your hand while you get some sleep.” 

While the cot is next to his bed he wouldn’t be able to hold her hand without actually getting out of bed. He must see her hesitation. “Tempest, I can sit in the chair for awhile. Doctor Mev told me I need to move around and can get up so long as you, Mum or one of the nurses helps me.” 

“OK. But you need to tell me right away if you feel dizzy.” Slowly, she helps him sit, swing his legs over the edge of the bed and stand up before helping him sit in the chair she had just been occupying. 

“Now, you need to do your part in all this and lie down so I can hold your hand.” 

“Do you need anything? Water? Your phone?” 

“Water would be nice.” She hands him a cup of water and he downs it quickly, handing it back to her once he’s finished. “Given that I’m down one useful arm at the moment I’m not sure what good my phone would do since I’ll be holding your hand.” 

“I’d assumed you’d let it go once I fell asleep.” 

“Not unless someone comes by to prod at me or cast some more healing spells. Figure I’d get a lecture if I tried to cuddle with you so this is the best I can do at the moment.” 

A stray tear falls down her cheek and she wipes it away hastily. “I need to be held so badly.” 

“Come here, then,” Vasco says and she shakes her head rapidly as panic grips her. 

“I’d hurt you. I can’t do that!” 

“Keep your arms around my neck and your body against the right side of me. I do have one arm I can use.” He looks at her, almost desperately. “I need this too. You won’t hurt me.” 

Nodding, she carefully wraps her arms around his neck and his right arm wraps around her waist. “You smell nice,” he murmurs, his face buried in her hair. 

“Siora brought me shampoo and conditioner. They were solid, like bars of soap and locally made. I like it.” 

“I could eat you up. Pass along my compliments to her.” Reluctantly she lets go of him, running her hand along his cheek and noticing the stubble on his face. This is the first time he’s ever been anything less than clean shaven as long as she’s known him. 

“I’ll have to either enlist your help to shave or go to a barber. You will not like how I look with any more facial hair than this.” 

“I don’t mind beards.” 

“Ah, but mine is patchy as hell. Never been able to grow one so I’ve given up.” She leans in and brushes her lips against his cheek, enjoying the novelty of the stubble on his face and he chuckles. “Lie down and I’ll hold your hand?” 

The feeling of his hand squeezing hers is just enough of a distraction that she’s finally able to close her eyes and rest. And when she wakes hours later, she finds Vasco right where she left him, her hand still in his. “You must be uncomfortable sitting in that chair for so long,” she says to him. 

“It’s either that or the bed. Neither are comfortable. Siora said I was fine to stay sitting as long as I wasn’t feeling dizzy or tired.” 

She must look surprised that he’s still holding her hand because he speaks again with the sort of softness she had never expected from the gruff, blunt pilot she first met eight months ago who she’s come to love so much. “You needed this. To be tended to. To know I am not going anywhere. And so here I sat for as long as you needed me.” 

***

She remembers the IV bag and she carefully drips some of the liquid onto a slide to put it under the microscope. Not something she needs to do because as soon as it drips out she realizes she’s seen the thick, black liquid before. The tea her and Constantin drank. Asili poisoned her and her cousin. He’s the reason Constantin became sick. 

Gently she places the bag in a container and closes it before stumbling outside. She falls to the ground and screams at the top of her lungs, uncaring that those walking through the village can see the display. 

“Tempest!” She feels a hand on her shoulder. “What happened?” 

She looks over and sees that Vasco truly is outside, IV pole and all. “Don’t think you’re supposed to get out of bed unsupervised,” she says, her throat hoarse from screaming. 

“My partner was screaming in agony so I don’t really give a shit about anything other than caring for you. What’s going on?” Vasco looks deeply concerned, near frightened. Given that she’s never so much as raised her voice in his presence until the day he was shot, he’s unused to such displays from her. 

“Asili poisoned Constantin and me. The stuff in that bag I took - it was the same strange tea given to him and I outside the port. He’s the reason my cousin is sick.” 

His grip on her shoulder tightens. “Fuck. I’m so sorry.” 

“It was his people in those fucking outfits! I don’t understand it! Why would he do this?” 

“He’s mad. A sociopath. Uncaring who he hurts so long as he gets his data.” 

She stands up suddenly, the fire caused by her fury forcing her to move. 

“I want him dead!” She shouts. “I want to strangle him with my bare hands. I want it to fucking hurt because he made my cousin sick and nearly took you from me twice. I’m going to kill him.” 

“I know you want to,” he says carefully, “but the best way to get justice and ensure this doesn’t happen again is to arrest him and put him on trial. Clear that whole fucking hospital and make sure anyone connected to him answers for their actions. Get him convicted so he never leaves the walls of a prison.” 

“He’ll live longer than Constantin does.” 

“But you’ll take everything from him. His reputation, his achievements, and his work. His name will be synonymous with torture.” 

She deflates, exhausted by her show of fury. “I can’t tell Constantin yet. He’s been so unwell lately. He’ll be furious - I need to make sure Asili’s been arrested first.” 

“You’ll handle that situation as best you can. Are you ready to come back inside? Perhaps we can sit in the waiting room on the couch for a bit?” 

‘And cuddle’ are the words left unsaid. It’s been three days since the assassination attempt and they haven’t been able to cuddle properly, something weighing on them both. 

“I’ll check first but it should be fine.” 

Siora turns when she hears the clinic door open. “There you two are! I’d been wondering what happened. I thought I heard screaming a little while ago.” 

“My fault. I’m sorry. That bag I took contains the same thing given to my cousin and I when we landed. Asili gave him the malichor,” she speaks bluntly, as if reading the news because she’s so fucking tired of feeling so much all the time. The anxiety, grief, worry and sadness are becoming too much. 

Siora gasps and when she speaks it is with a firm resolve. “That is horrible. We will get him, Elizabet. We’re close.” 

She nods. “Vasco heard my reaction and came outside. Would it be OK if we sat in the waiting room for awhile? Change of scenery and all that.” 

Siora turns to Vasco. “You are not dizzy or weak?” He shakes his head. “Are you in any pain?” 

“What I’m on now is doing the job. I feel well enough.” 

“Go and sit. Elizabet can help you back to bed or one of us will come get you in awhile.” 

They make their way into the waiting room and she helps him sit down. He lifts his right arm up. “Come here?” She settles against him, draping her arm across his waist and resting her head on his chest. 

“Am I hurting you?”

“Nope.” 

She needs this closeness more than anything else. Her lips tremble and she whimpers as she tries not to cry. She’s cried too much these last few days. 

Vasco runs his fingers through her hair. “I know you’re hurting. I wish I could do more.” 

“But so are you. It was you who got hit.” 

“Being shot isn’t so bad.” She looks up at him incredulously and he grins. “Well, the whole ‘putting my life in the hands of people of dubious morality’ part was really fucking awful. But now that I’m here? I have people buying me flowers and otherwise fussing over me. And how many people can say they got shot saving their partner from an assassination attempt? Do you have any idea what a great story this will be?” 

It makes her smile despite everything and she suspects that was his intention. “Love you are actually ridiculous. You got shot. Which is inherently worse than not getting shot.” 

“Ah, but if I’m going to take a bullet this is the best way to do it. Saving the woman I love and getting a story to tell at the tavern. As soon as I’m allowed to take the bandage off I’m tweeting a photo of the scar.” 

Of course he is. “Maybe it will go viral and you’ll have a bunch of people searching out your old thirst trap tweets.” 

“They won’t need to look far. We were at the beach a few weeks back and took all those photos together. May I share a few? Want to brag about this woman I happen to love enough to take a bullet for.” He taps on her head and turns his own to face her so she cups his cheek and kisses him, running a thumb along his jaw as she does, the stubble on his upper lip and chin tickling her. “Going to have to get me sprung out of here so I can appreciate you properly,” he murmurs against her lips. 

“Are you kidding? After what you did I’m taking care of you first. Figure saving my life has earned you a blow job or two.” 

“Suppose that’s not the sort of thing that counts as medical treatment, is it? Can I make the case that it’ll be good for my recovery?” 

“Once you’re released, Love,” she says, tilting her head up and kissing him again. 

***

Vasco quickly grows antsy with his current predicament and pleads with her to get him released. “You can care for me! Let me get out of here, please.” 

“Actually, I cannot. I’m not allowed to treat family and I’m not able to give you the care you need unsupervised. Once you finish your course of antibiotics you are likely to be released but I expect you’ll need to stay here in town.” 

“For how long?” 

“Not sure. A few weeks, perhaps? You’ll need another surgery and I know Doctor Mev is trying to make arrangements for the surgeon to come here. But that will be outpatient so you won’t need to stay at the clinic overnight.” 

“I’ll be able to use my arm properly one day, right?” Vasco has not asked her this before and she wonders if it is because he is fearful of the answer. Afraid that he’ll be told he’ll never fly again. 

Elizabet gives him a reassuring smile and he relaxes visibly. “We think a full recovery is likely. The surgeon is an islander which means you’ll have an easier recovery. We’ll have a better estimate of what that will look like afterwards.” 

She doesn’t know how to juggle all of her responsibilities. Watching over her ailing cousin, watching over Vasco, dealing with political matters and going to work at the clinic. Doctor Mev pulls her aside and they sit in her office. 

“We’ve talked a lot about your _minundhanem_ but we haven’t talked about you. You must be overwhelmed.” 

“I feel like I’m being torn into four different directions,” she admits. “So many need me.” 

“Your colleagues can help with your political duties, yes?” 

“Some of them.” 

“So that leaves Vasco and your cousin.” 

“And my work here.” 

Doctor Mev shakes her head. “I’m recommending you take several weeks off. At least until Vasco is able to manage on his own. With some luck, by then the _renaigse_ who attacked you two will have been caught.” 

“But in a few weeks he’ll need the other surgery to repair his shoulder, will he not? That’ll put him out of commission once more.” 

“We will go and talk to your _minundhanem_ about that in a few minutes. You should know that what you did that day was nothing short of extraordinary.” 

“I broke about ten different rules doing it, didn’t I?” 

“And he is alive because of it. If you hadn’t done what you did he wouldn’t have made it to the hospital.” Her eyes go wide and finds herself short of breath as panic grips her, making her feels as if she is suffocating. 

Doctor Mev places her hand on her arm. “That’s not what happened. He’s going to be fine. May I ask you a personal question?” She nods her head. “Who were your parents? Not the woman who raised you but those you were born to? Do you know?” 

She laughs bitterly to herself; the fact that her origins were kept from her and that she was stolen from her family is a particularly sore pain point. “Had you asked me that six months ago I would have told you that my mother is the one who gave birth to me.” 

“That is why I did not ask you six months ago. Admiral Cabral told me of the impressive display of vines blocking the door on the roof which means you now know who you are.” 

“I was kidnapped by Adrien d’Orsay. As far as I can tell he decided he needed a native child at his disposal to send here to do his bidding. And, birth rates have been going down for decades now on the continent - people can’t have children of their own so why not kidnap them?” She says, anger flaring as she talks of Adrien. “My parents were from the village of Vignamri and Sea Given Nauts who joined as adults. My father was Niclas and my mum was Arelwin. A doctor, like me.” 

Doctor Mev nods. “That explains it then. I never met her but knew of her. Graduated medical school at 18, which is early even for our people. In terms of raw healing ability you’ve already surpassed Siora - as she would tell you herself, even if you are still learning to cast from a distance. You do your _Màtir_ proud.” 

“Thank you,” she says softly, desperately wishing she could have known her mum. Since learning of her there’s been a persistent ache in her heart. 

***

Vasco brightens when he sees them enter together. “Am I being freed?” 

“Tomorrow morning. I sent your latest CT scan to the surgeon and he indicated that you’ll be good to go next week so you’re scheduled in a week today.” 

“I had thought it would be weeks before the swelling went down enough?” Vasco says. “Don’t get me wrong, I’ll be happy to get this all over with sooner but it’s just a bit surprising is all.” 

“You’ve responded very well to the healing we’ve been doing. It can be difficult on a patient’s body and we stop if there’s any risk of causing harm.” 

“Let them heal the slow way, you mean.” 

“You’ll likely be released the same day into Elizabet’s care. A few days after that, assuming things are healing well when I look you over, you’ll be cleared to fly to New Sérène.” 

“That’ll be easier for you, Tempest - you’ll be able to check on Constantin and tend to him too. I’m sure I can find someone to check in on me during your week here.” 

“Doctor Mev has recommended I take a few weeks off. Until you’re able to manage on your own. So you’ll be stuck with my company for a bit. I - am reluctant to be apart from you until the person responsible for your injury is caught.” 

“Your mother sent people from the continent to investigate, right? They’ll be found.” 

“I’ll give you two the names of a few counsellors who specialize in trauma recovery who work in New Sérène. You’ll need to tend to your mental health too,” Doctor Mev says before leaving the room. 

Vasco motions her over and she sits beside him and takes his hand. “Good news today. Surgeon’ll slice me up, pull everything apart and put it back together how it should be and I’ll be in fighting form in a few months.” 

“There’s something so... off about describing it like that.”

“Will you be allowed to heal me once I’m out of here?” 

“I’m not sure. I’ll talk to Doctor Mev and if she gives me the all clear I will.”

“You’re in training as a surgeon. Will you be in there with me?” 

She clasps her hands in her lap to steady them as the thought of it makes them shake. “No. I doubt I’d be allowed - being family and all. I’m... not sure I’d want to. Seeing that. It’s...different when it’s someone you love. Had they allowed me at Hikmet Hospital I would have to keep you safe but here you aren’t in any danger. The physicians treating you will be far more qualified than I am.” 

“Imagine feeling around inside my shoulder is an experience you could do without.” 

He doesn’t remember. The first minutes after the shot was fired. She stares blankly at the floor and her mind is swimming and she sees without seeing. 

“Tempest? What’s the matter? Do you need me to call for Siora or Mev?” 

She turns and looks at him and he looks frightened. “You just... zoned out. As if you couldn’t hear me. It’s been several minutes.” 

“I didn’t hear you...” 

“What happened? Something I said upset you.” 

She remembers what he said. The minutes after the shooting. “You don’t remember, do you? The first minutes after we fell to the ground.” 

“A little. You shouted a lot and sounded more terrified than I’ve ever heard anyone sound.” 

“I stopped the bleeding and repaired your severed blood vessels.” 

“I know. You saved my life.” He takes her hand up to his lips and kisses her palm. 

“The most advanced healers can cast without touching a patient. Doctor Mev can. Siora can heal minor injuries without touching. I’m not there yet. I will be, in a few years but am not now.” 

He realizes what she’s saying. “Oh fuck. I should have realized sooner.” 

“No, you wouldn’t know that. Every other time I’ve... healed someone in that way I’ve had gloves on. And they weren’t people I knew, let alone the one I love most in this world.” Vasco watches her intently and without speaking, as if giving her a chance to unload the burden she’s been carrying around since that morning. “I’ll... never forget what that was like. As much as I want to. I’ve had nightmares about it. About you dying. Those awful people at the hospital getting you.” 

“I’m still here. I’m grateful for what you did and always will be. You saved me. And, if it helps, I’ve been put back together again. Pieces are still knocking around inside but those’ll be dealt with a week from now. And then we can go home, take care of each other and work on recovering properly.” 

She scoffs at him. “Nothing is knocking around inside you, it’s - ” 

“A shitty joke in an attempt to annoy you into smiling. It’s been explained to me and I know what’s going on. More fun to describe it like this because it drives you mad.” 

She can’t help it - she smiles a little. “You’re kind of a pain, you know that?” 

“A pain that just made you smile. Speaking of, I want to show you some of my latest tweets. You haven’t been on Twitter at all lately.” 

“I’m wanting to stay off social media while the news story about us is still making the rounds.” 

“I don’t mind it. A bunch of people have followed me. I’ve been ignoring the interview requests from journalists. Think some of my tweets have been published as a result so I’m sure the world thinks I’m a bit of a smart ass.” 

“A bit? Being a smart ass is kind of your thing.” 

He hands her his phone and she scrolls through his tweets.

> @JustaNaut: Took a bullet. Recommend against it.

This one was posted the day after and included that awful photo he insisted she take of him on the recovery ward. “I can’t believe you posted that picture, Love.”

“Thought people would get a kick out of it.” 

The next tweet is from the day after that.

> @JustaNaut: The one good thing about taking a bullet meant for my partner is this will get me out of trouble the next two, maybe even three times I piss her off. 

“You got a lot of likes on that one,” she says.

“More than I’ve ever gotten for anything else. Apparently people enjoy when I make light of failed assassination attempts.”

> @JustaNaut: Love this woman so much. She’s the best person I know and somehow decided to love me in return. Pretty sure I proposed to her at least twice while drugged because even when most of me is shut down, all I can think of is her.

That was the one he posted with the photos of them on the beach from a few weeks ago. In one of the photos he’s kissing her on the cheek. In another their arms are around one another - a candid taken by Kurt of all people. The last photo is one of them cuddling on the beach as the sun sets.

It’s so sweet and lovely and she blinks back tears. “You’re going to make me cry again being so sweet.” 

“I meant it. Every word. I love you and the world knows it.” 

“You didn’t technically propose, by the way. You were confused because I was being referred to as your wife. You asked if you’d proposed, I said you hadn’t and you told me to turn you down if you decided to propose while loopy on all the meds you were on. I told you I wouldn’t say no if you proposed but that’d you’d just have to do it again if you couldn’t remember.” 

“If I propose to you next week while I’m coming off the anaesthesia, say no? You deserve something far more romantic than that.” 

“Like I said, I won’t turn you down, you’ll just have to ask again in the manner you prefer when you’re not high as a kite. I don’t need romance, Vasco.” 

“But you deserve it. While it may make for an amusing story down the line I think I’d rather it be a beautiful moment between us.” 

She was never supposed to get married. Something she’d made peace with long ago. His manner of proposal means far more to him than it does to her but she finds his concern about it to be so very lovely. 

“No matter when it happens it will be beautiful because it’s a moment between us.” 

“You weave such beautiful words. I’ll need to find a poem or write a speech or - something.” 

She thinks of that lovely tweet he posted the other day. “You’re better at sweet words than you think.”


	30. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasco tries to keep everything from falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: anxiety, panic attacks and PTSD

The burning is something he could have done without experiencing again. It’s been over a decade and it was just as unpleasant as the first time. 

Who gets shot twice? And who gets shot twice, neither of which were when he was a fighter pilot and liable to getting shot? 

Shit. He has the worst luck. Or, he would were it not for Elizabet. Elizabet who kept his blood where it belongs (mostly; there looked to be bags of blood dripping into him at one point), who refused to leave his side and who helped get him into the chopper where he is now. 

The numbness in his shoulder is wearing off and he hisses softly. Elizabet looks over and before he can speak she sends a wave of cool magic over his shoulder, numbing it just enough to be bearable until they make it to Vígshádhír. 

Elizabet is a damn hero but she’s about an hour away from a massive panic attack. As soon as they’re at the clinic and she’s able to drop the hyper-vigilance it’s going to hit her. And it’s going to hit her hard. “Do you have your medication?” He asks her. 

“I do, Love. Don’t worry about me; I’m fine,” she says, plastering the most false reassuring smile on her face that he’s ever seen. She is very much not fine. 

“This should knock you out for awhile,” Doctor Mev says once they’ve landed. “If you’re not feeling better in 20 minutes, let us know.” 

“Elizabet is in bad shape. Take care of her. Please,” he whispers to her. 

“She’s in good hands. You both are.” 

When he wakes hours later, Elizabet is up and talking to Mum. “Kurt just left to go grab us all something from the diner. Would you like something? I’ve been given the go-ahead to let you eat whatever you like since your nausea has settled.” 

“Some sort of sandwich would be fine. You know I’m not picky. ‘Spose you can’t get me a whiskey, can you?” He asks, laughing weakly, the movement making his shoulder ache. 

“Not with the meds you’re on. It’ll be a bit before you’re allowed to drink again.” 

“Was mostly kidding. I’m feeling pretty out of it.” 

Elizabet rests her hand on his arm. “Are you in any pain?” 

Not so long as he doesn’t move much. “Mostly good,” he mutters. 

“That’s good. We’ll get you up for a walk after you’ve eaten. Hopefully both of those things will help. Unfortunately the way we left the hospital was... not the best for your recovery. I wish we had been able to do that differently.” 

“Getting poisoned woulda been worse for me,” he says before she can apologize for saving his ass. “But why does fucking off in a helicopter mean I’m feeling like shit now?” 

“It’s harder to ease pain once it’s set in. That’s why it’s so important to take your medication on schedule. So Doctor Mev had to knock you on your ass. Good news is it’s under control now and I won’t have to use questionable techniques to yank any more IVs out of you. We’ll need to watch that, by the way. I didn’t wash my hands, I wasn’t wearing gloves and it could get infected...” Elizabet worries at her bottom lip. 

“Better than being poisoned,” he repeats. He doesn’t want her guilting herself after saving his ass, even if he does end up with some sort of infection as a result. “Aren’t I on antibiotics anyway?” 

“You are. You’ll be hospitalized here for a few days until you finish them and are feeling better.” 

Kurt shows up a few minutes later and distributes takeout boxes. He doesn’t have much of an appetite but tries to eat, if only to keep Elizabet from worrying even more than she already is. 

Elizabet is nibbling on a salad and he smirks at her. “You’ve had an absolute shit 36 hours and you couldn’t get yourself some comfort food?” More than once he’s ordered her waffles after an especially long or stressful shift. To the point where she’ll text him ‘it’s a waffle day’ and he knows it’s been rough at work and that the best way to cheer her up is a plate of waffles for dinner. 

“My anxiety has made me so nauseous I can hardly stand the thought of eating,” she admits. 

“After we eat you can help me walk. You’ll see that I’m mobile, not a complete mess despite the unwanted hole in my shoulder and I’ll have had sufficient time to annoy you. And if I don’t annoy you, I’ll inevitably annoy Mum and she’ll threaten to smother me with a pillow.” 

“I wouldn’t smother you. I’d just find the doctor and tell her to drug you,” Mum deadpans from across the room. 

“Really feeling the love from you, Mum. Glad to hear you are a proponent of drugging children.” 

Mum rolls her eyes, but the corner of her lip is upturned in a small smile. “My _adult_ child. Don’t annoy me and you’ll be fine.” 

“Sorry. I don’t actually think that’s possible. Tempest, you’ll protect me?” 

Elizabet is smiling, which means his bullshit is doing its job. “I’m afraid your mum has final say in this. I’d suggest making a valiant attempt not to be a pain in the ass.” 

“Well fuck. How long you gonna drug me? A day? Two days? Long enough for Elizabet to find a far more attractive pilot who can’t currently poke their finger through their shoulder?” 

Elizabet laughs - the first real laugh he’s heard from her since this has happened and it may be the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard. 

“Remember, Elizabet - you chose my son.” 

“If I explained to you that you can’t actually poke your finger through your shoulder you wouldn’t listen, would you?” Elizabet asks. 

“Nope. Besides, it’s more fun this way. Because it annoys the ever-loving shit out of you.” 

He looks over once he’s finished his sandwich and sees that Elizabet has eaten most of the salad on her lap. That her anxiety must have retreated just enough to ease her nausea. “Doing better?” He asks her and she nods. “Good. Will endeavour to be the hospital bed jester you deserve from me right now. Or irritate you into the arms of a gorgeous pilot. Could go either way.” 

“You know there’s no one I want but you. That I love you, and that you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever known. Inside and out.” 

One of the things he loves about Elizabet is how genuine and endearing she is. He knows she wouldn’t run off with anyone else. She knows he’s joking. But still she says such sweet things in response to his dumb jokes. 

Elizabet’s eyes dart up to the monitors at the side of his bed. It can’t be easy to turn off the instinct to heal. But she’s not his doctor and none of that is her responsibility. “I’m not about to drop dead I assume?” 

“Everything looks good,” she says. 

“Try to leave that to Siora, Mev and the nurses? I don’t want you worrying about me any more than you already are.” 

“I look so I don’t worry, Love. I know what they all mean - if you need something...” 

“Then you will call for someone because you’re not here to be my doctor,” he finishes for her. 

Blood isn’t spraying everywhere so he wants her to try to relax and be his partner and not his doctor. A tall order, he recognizes. “Does it help? Knowing all you know?” 

“I mean, I save lives. I’ve helped so many people and it’s been less than a year that I’ve been practicing,” Elizabet babbles. “I’m only going to get better as my training continues...” 

“With me, I mean.” 

Elizabet’s face falls and she looks down at her lap before shaking her head and wiping her eyes. “No matter how good the numbers look I’m still convinced I’ll lose you,” she whispers. 

“You’re not. You saw to that - more than once.” 

She hasn’t told him how bad it was but he can see from the haunted look in her and Mum’s eyes that it must have been bad. Real bad. 

“We should get you up and moving a bit. I’ll check to make sure you’re good to go. I don’t expect you’ll be up long - this is going to wear you out,” she says, changing the subject. Before leaving the room she blows her nose and takes her hair down from the bun it was in - an attempt to hide her face at least a little bit. 

Elizabet returns a few minutes later. “Unless you object, I was given permission to get you up and walking, so we don’t have to wait for a nurse. It looks like it’s a busy day out there,” she says, sounding almost guilty. 

“Let’s go for a walk and afterwards I’ll express horror over how much it kicked my ass,” he says. 

“I’ll get you up and moving every hour or two, so long as you’re awake. It’s good for you.” 

Five minutes. Long enough for a quick lap around the clinic and then he starts feeling light-headed and Mum and Elizabet hover in case he falls. “What the fuck?” He says once he’s sitting in a chair in his hospital room. 

“You lost a lot of blood. While you were given a transfusion and I cast a spell to help, it’ll be a bit before you’re back to normal,” Elizabet says. “I assume they’ll cast it again at some point tomorrow. Given the stress your body went through yesterday they decided to give it a break today. Healing magic isn’t easy on the body.” 

“Neither is getting shot,” Mum adds rather helpfully. 

“And here I thought I’d do it again in a few months.” Both Elizabet and Mum glare at him in response and he sighs. “Suppose that joke was never going to land...”

***

“How bad was it?” He asks Mum after Elizabet has left the room to shower several days later. 

“Elizabet never told me specifically. But you severed an artery and I looked it up. She saved you.” 

“Guess I’d be feeling a lot worse if she wasn’t as good as she is at what she does,” he says, trying to remain light. 

Mum doesn’t respond with a quip of her own. She sighs and pauses, as if to compose herself. “I doubt you’d have made it to the hospital without her. You wouldn’t be feeling anything at all.” 

No wonder Elizabet is so reluctant to leave his side. The panic attacks, the nightmares, the haunted glances she’s shared with Mum all make so much more sense. “Fuck. Help me sit up in the chair?” 

He wants to be able to give Elizabet as much of a hug as he can manage and to do that he needs to be out of bed. Mum helps him up and when Elizabet returns to the room, her hair damp, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a camisole Siora got her, he stands up, opening his right arm. “Tempest? Come here?” 

Briefly Elizabet looks confused, but she makes her way over and gently wraps her arms around him. They can’t cuddle the way they’d prefer, their limbs wrapped tightly around each other, two halves of a whole, but this? This is enough for now. 

“I love you. So much,” he whispers. 

“I love you too, Vasco. Are you OK?” 

“As good as I can be for the moment because I’m with you and you’ll keep me safe.” 

He’s had nightmares of his own. Ones where Elizabet was the one hit and he watches as she dies in his arms. Or ones where the assassin finds them here and guns her down. That he can’t protect her properly is driving him mad. But Mum and Kurt can and that’s why they’re here. And Elizabet does have some training in combat magic and knows her way around a gun. 

“Will I be released soon?” He asks. She can’t sleep beside him here and he’s longing to have her in bed with him. 

“Doctor Mev will let us know. But soon, I expect.” 

***

“Can we cuddle?” 

“The pilot is nothing if not consistent,” Kurt says as they walk into their room at the inn. Their home for the next few weeks as they await his second surgery and subsequent recovery. 

“Very carefully, Love.” 

“I’ll do a few laps around here and get a sense of what things look like. See if anyone suspicious is milling about. Petrus is also doing a loop to see if he can detect anything that shouldn’t be there. A good thing - that old fox is paranoid as can be about assassination attempts. Keep the blinds closed, Green Blood, and if either of you need to leave, me or the admiral will come with you,” Kurt says. 

“I appreciate everything you’ve done for us. Thank you,” Elizabet says. 

Elizabet helps him out of his shirt (“I’ve no intention of putting another one on for the next few days if I can help it,” he grumbles) and they lie in bed. She’s stacked a few pillows so he’s reclining in bed and she slowly inches over, eventually resting her hand on his abdomen. It takes awhile for her to bring her body close, but eventually her head is on his right shoulder and her arm is draped around his waist. “I’ve set an alarm on my phone so we’ll know when you need to take your next pill,” she says. 

“No medical talk allowed. For at least the next hour. Just want to be close to you.” He needs this so much, but doesn’t know how to articulate it. Elizabet has always been better at sweet words than he is. 

But she understands it. Her arm tightens around him. “I need this too, Love. I won’t let you go until you’re ready for me to.” 

And so he lies, safe in her arms, breathing in the rich vanilla scent of her shampoo, periodically turning his head to kiss her anywhere he can easily reach. He wants to marry this woman. It’s been less than a year that they’ve known one another but why wait when they both know it’s right? Briefly he considers asking her now, but doesn’t. Not when the hurt is still so raw for them both. It shouldn’t be a bittersweet moment when he asks her if she would like to spend the rest of their lives together but a moment of complete and utter joy. 

Right now isn’t the time. But soon he will ask Elizabet De Sardet to marry him.


	31. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabet and Vasco continue trying to cope with their current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: panic attack and PTSD

Vasco’s sitting up at the table with her when her phone goes off. She looks at it and sees that Mateo is calling her. Very unusual - is Libby sicker? Is he looking for advice? 

“I need to answer this, sorry,” she says to Vasco. 

“Hello?” 

Mateo’s voice booms on the other end. “Pretty girl! I heard the news and wanted to check up on you. One - why didn’t you tell me you and that hot captain started knocking boots? And two - is said hot captain OK? The news is saying someone tried to assassinate you. Is that true or total bullshit?” 

“It’s true. And Vasco’s sitting next to me. He’ll live but his shoulder’s pretty beat up.” 

“Damn, pretty girl! What are you doing to get yourself on an assassin’s radar?!” 

“I can’t actually talk about it. But it’s... necessary work. Lives will be saved.” 

“Well, good for you for staying the course. Is your hot captain good to serve you in other areas, despite his shoulder?” 

“You are awful, Mateo,” she says, but she’s smiling - a rarity these last few days. 

“And you are my favourite sex tape partner.” 

“That implies you have other sex tapes floating around. You didn’t learn your lesson after the first one?” 

“You know, about that... Libby and I -“ 

“Nope! No. I don’t want details,” she cuts in and Mateo laughs heartily on the other end. 

“I might be joking. You’ll never know the truth.”

“How is Libby?” 

“Same as always. No better, but no worse either. Hospital gives us the sort of care only the rich can afford but never send us a bill.” 

“That’s rather... lucky,” she says awkwardly, and wondering if he’s finally figured out she’s been paying her medical bills and if he’ll ask her to stop. 

“At first I’d wondered if we were some charity case. But I make a decent wage with what I do. I’ve never thanked you. So I guess I am now. Only reason she’s still alive is because of you and we are grateful. Eddie needs his mother as long as possible.” 

“You’re very welcome. You saved me so it’s the least I could do.” 

“Well, listen - is there anything you two need? I dunno, a place to stay to hide from your assassin or something?” 

“I don’t think so. We’re somewhere safe now.” 

“We owe you. The gift you’ve given us is far beyond a rather awkward fuck on camera. So if you ever need anything - anything, say the word.” 

“I will. And thanks for calling and checking in.” 

“Bet you’ve been receiving a ton of calls, huh?” 

“... Actually, not really.” Her mother called. All of her friends here stepped up immediately to do all they could, but Mateo is the first person on the continent other than Mother to reach out. She suspects all of her acquaintances saw that her partner is a Naut and thought the entire situation too awkward to want to deal with. Not a surprising thing - Constantin was her only close friend on the continent. 

“Shit. Good thing you discovered how awesome us Nauts are!” 

“Yeah...” She doesn’t feel up to telling the story about how she’s actually a Sea Born Naut and a Native today. “Plenty of benefits to being with a Naut,” she adds. 

“Ah, but you already knew those benefits, pretty girl.” 

“Oh, my friend, you have nothing on Vasco. Nothing. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news.” 

“Well fuck. Guess I’ll just have to go and drown my sorrows between the legs of my beautiful wife.” 

She laughs. “Sounds like a plan. Have fun!” 

“Hope your captain feels ‘up’ for a bit of fun too. Goodbye pretty girl!” 

“Goodbye Mateo.” 

Vasco looks vaguely amused by the conversation. “Your friend was checking up on you?” 

“Yeah. Says you’re hot by the way. And that he hopes you’re feeling ‘up’ for a bit of fun soon.” 

Vasco shakes his head. “And I suppose that was his actual wording?” 

“If you came up with that joke you’d be laughing right now.” 

He looks at her seriously. “Nobody else from the continent has checked in on you? I’m sorry for eavesdropping.” 

“I mean, you were right here, Love. Nothing about that call was private. But no. Nobody other than Mother. I... didn’t really have friends other than Constantin and Kurt growing up. I was the weird kid with the mark on her face. Mateo was probably my first friend who wasn’t Constantin or Kurt and we only really text periodically. I haven’t seen him in person since the night we met.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

She shrugs. “I found most of the kids my age tiresome. It was lonely but I never had anything in common with them anyway. You’ve had a decent number of people reach out.” His phone has been going off almost constantly since news of the attack broke. He’s taken to turning it off for several hours during the day and overnight - previously unheard of for him, given how fond he is of texting and tweeting. 

“Yeah. Some are friends but a decent number of them are just acquaintances hoping to hear the full story so they can gossip the next time they’re at the tavern. I haven’t been returning those calls.” 

“Not wanting tales of your badassery floating about?” 

“At least not until I can tell the tales myself. I assume I am not allowed in a tavern yet.” 

“You just got released from the clinic yesterday.” 

He chuckles. “I know. I was kidding. I’ll give it a week,” she glares at him and he looks at her sheepishly, “a few weeks. I’m being serious this time, I promise.” 

“How are you feeling?” 

“The usual. Tired, sore, and wishing I could actually use my left arm. Oh, and I miss our washroom at home. The shower in this room is just awful.” 

“Do you need another pain pill? You can take another if you need it. It’s better to stay ahead of it rather than medicating when you’re already in pain.” 

Vasco looks frustrated - she can’t blame him; he’s used to being active and he’s stuck resting and with a badly injured limb. This hasn’t been easy for him. “The other ones make me feel like a zombie. When I’m in the hospital, whatever, but I want to actually remember some of this.” 

She takes his hand. “I understand. This is hard for you. But know that your recovery is by far the most important thing right now. There will be so much time for making memories once you’re well again - I can’t imagine there being anything during these days we want to remember.” 

“I don’t know... I like remembering that the woman I love helped sneak me out of a hospital with the help of my mum and Aphra. That you thought on your feet to keep me safe without blood being spilled.”

“Nothing nearly that exciting will happen in the next few days. I’m doing the work I can remotely and you’re resting. And then you’ll get your shoulder fixed, your mother and I will take care of you and we’ll be able to go home.” 

Vasco sighs, stands up and grabs a pill bottle and brings it over to her. “Can you open it for me? Haven’t figured out how to do it one-handed yet.” She opens it and hands it to him and he takes a pill and closes the bottle. “In an hour I’ll be no good to anyone.” 

“Yet I’m still happy to have you around,” she says, leaning in to give him a kiss. 

***

When she can sleep she has nightmares. Images of him bleeding out on the floor of the apartment or sick with the malichor haunt her. A particularly bad one has her shooting up in bed, gasping for air and sobbing. 

Vasco’s still asleep. That she didn’t wake him up is near miraculous. She doesn’t want to risk waking him when he needs all the rest he can get so she throws on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie and steps outside the room. She has her phone and she’s nearby so Vasco can call her if he wakes up and needs her. 

There’s a patch of grass across from their room - she lies down on it, resting her bare feet against the cool grass and stares up at the sky, counting the stars in an attempt to calm down. 

There are millions of them in the sky and still she fears she’ll run out of them before her anxiety settles. 

A door opens eventually. “Tempest?” She hears Vasco call for her in a loud whisper. 

“I’m here,” she says and he turns on his phone’s light and makes his way over, sitting on the grass beside her. 

“Guess the pain meds made me snore, huh?” 

He knows that’s not why she’s out here but he’s offering it as an out if she doesn’t want to talk about it. But she should. They should talk about what happened and start to process it. 

“I had a nightmare and didn’t want to wake you.” 

“That’s been every night since it happened.” She’d hoped he hadn’t noticed.

“I’m sorry. I hadn’t realized you’d noticed. You can’t be alone but I can sleep on the floor, perhaps? Then I won’t be waking you up.” 

He frowns. “Elizabet,” he says firmly, looking insulted by the suggestion, “why would I want to ask you to sleep on the floor? When having you beside me reminds me that you’re here. You’re safe.” His tone becomes quieter; gentler. “You’re not the only one having nightmares.” 

Of course she isn’t. And she feels terrible for being so wrapped up in her own fear. Vasco’s made jokes about all that’s happened but it’s a front. He’s keeping his own emotions to himself. “I’m so sorry. I’ve been selfish.”

“Not selfish,” he says emphatically. “I’m still working out how to navigate this sort of thing with a partner. It’s not as if I’ve brought up my nightmares or anxiety.” He sighs. “Perhaps I should change that. I was scared just now. So fucking scared because I woke up and you weren’t there. You weren’t in the washroom or sitting at the table and I was afraid they’d taken you from me. Or that I’d been dreaming all that’s happened and it was you that got hit instead of me. It’d have killed you,” he takes a shaky breath and lets it out before continuing, “it hit my shoulder but the assassin was aiming for your head. If I hadn’t see the gun - if it had been cloudy and there was no sunlight to hit the gun just as it did... I’d have lost you. So, yes, I joke about taking a bullet for you but the fact remains I’d do it a million times more if it meant you were by my side every time I wake up.” 

She moves closer to him and rests her head on his right shoulder. “All the scenarios where I could have lost you race through my mind. You bleeding to death on the floor. Them poisoning you. One of the doctors killing you because they almost certainly know who you are too and it is easy for a doctor to kill someone. All they’d have had to do is sever the artery I’d repaired. Say my fix didn’t hold and they couldn’t stop the bleeding in time.” 

There’s a long pause. “It fucked us both up a bit, didn’t it?” 

“Yeah. We should go and get counselling once we get home to New Sérène. And... I can’t go back to the apartment in Hikmet. I just can’t, Love,” her voice breaks. “If we ever need to stay in that city again I’m either leasing another apartment or we’ll stay in a hotel.” 

“I’m not sure I could stay there either. I’d constantly be staying away from the windows or trying to see if there are any snipers outside.” 

“Are you afraid of what’s to come for you? The surgery, the rehabilitation, and the recovery?” 

He shakes his head. “Not really. I know I’m in good hands this time. That I’m not going to end up poisoned. I was afraid when we were arriving at the hospital and glad you insisted on staying. That’s the last thing I remember until you came to see me afterwards.” 

Elizabet stares up at the sky for a few seconds before speaking again in an attempt to ward off the panic building once more. “They sedated you pretty quickly. Pretty standard with trauma patients - they don’t want you panicking and what they were doing is awfully unpleasant. Not much worth remembering. I figured out your surgeon wasn’t one of Asili’s though I suspect the ER doctor was one of his. Doctor Sima gave me his name which scared him out of trying anything. You were still awake but out of it - I gave you a kiss and told you that I love you and then went to the waiting room.” 

“Are you afraid?” 

“I shouldn’t be. I know it isn’t rational. I do this sort of thing for a living, after all. I’ve assisted with similar procedures a number of times. But yes. I’m terrified.” She can’t put her fears into words; too scared to even bring up the things running through her mind for fear of cursing him. 

“I’ll be fine. I promise. You’ll be putting up with me for a long time yet. Thanks for taking care of me. And for pulling me out of the fire that morning.” 

“Well, you saved me first so I’d be kind of a jerk not to return the favour,” she says, trying to sound light. 

He smiles at her. “That was almost a joke, Tempest. Eventually you’ll be able to look back on this and laugh.” 

It doesn’t feel like she ever will. The entire situation was horrifying. “I’ll settle for not crying or collapsing into a panic attack when I think about it.” 

“A fair compromise. You know, our escape from the hospital was basically out of a movie. You had to sneak me out, Aphra pretended to be me, and then in the elevator you came face-to-face with one of Asili’s people and maintained a poker face throughout. And then you barricaded the door with those incredible vines. It’s terribly exciting and kind of romantic.” 

“If they ever make a movie out of our lives I’ll insist that scene makes it in.” The stars are disappearing from the sky, soon to make way for the sun. “Did you get much sleep?” 

“More than you’ve been getting. I’ve been doing a lot of sleeping lately.” 

A fair point. “Would you want to try to get a little more sleep? I won’t leave our room. Not without telling you first. I’m sorry I scared you.” 

“Yes, let’s go lie back down. And - it just occurred to me that we shouldn’t tell Mum or Kurt about sitting outside like this. We aren’t being guarded right now.” 

In her panic and drive to get somewhere she could calm down, she hadn’t even thought about the fact that Cabral and Kurt insist that they remain guarded at all times when outside their room. A sensible thing, given what happened. “We’d definitely be subject to a lecture if they knew so keeping it a secret is fine with me.”


	32. Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds what is needed to bring Asili down.

Doctor Sima kept Vasco safe and she remembers those who help her family. And so, several days after the assassination attempt she calls her on her personal cellphone. 

Something Doctor Sima is initially very suspicious about. 

“How did you find this number?” 

“Aphra helped me out. I wanted to ensure the line we spoke on would be more secure than your office line would be.” 

“So you aren’t just calling to thank me for operating on your husband?” She says wryly. 

“No. He’s safe with me at an undisclosed location. I will be taking down Asili and his entire operation and I do not wish for you to find your reputation damaged. Because once I’m done, people _will_ be looking at anyone working at Hikmet Hospital during this time with suspicion.” 

“But it’s not as simple as that, is it? You are calling to ask more of me.” 

“Sneak into Asili’s office with Aphra and find whatever evidence you can. You will have a search warrant signed by the appropriate Congregation, Naut and Tír Fradí authorities. Do this and I will pull whatever strings I need to in order to get you a position at a hospital in New Sérène or Tír Fradí. And, you did save the son of the admiral of Tír Fradí so the Nauts would almost certainly take you too but I doubt you’d have interest in volunteering to join.” 

“I do not wish to join the Nauts. And I will not return to the continent. I’ve seen too many die of the malichor.” A common mindset in the last few years, unfortunately. 

“Then I will find you a position in New Sérène or Tír Fradí. Many clinics have expanded quickly on account of what has happened at Hikmet Hospital. Most Natives will not go to the city for treatment any longer.” 

“I will get Aphra in,” Doctor Sima says with some reluctance. “You are determined to stop this. Revenge for what was done to your husband?” 

“I was always going to stop it, Doctor Sima. That it’s personal is irrelevant.” 

*** 

Aphra meets Doctor Sima at a cafe across from Hikmet Hospital and it’s clear the woman is having second thoughts. 

“You realize if you and I are caught they’ll shove that mixture down our throats, yes? We’ll be damned to slow deaths,” she says before taking a sip of her coffee. 

“Elizabet and her attending physician took a big risk in investigating and reporting on what is happening within those walls. A risk that nearly killed Vasco twice over. I will sneak in and find evidence with or without your help, but without will be more difficult.” And she doubts Elizabet will make good on her promise to help the other doctor resettle elsewhere without her assistance today. 

The other woman’s eyes go wide. “Twice over?” 

“Nadia, on the General Ward tried to give him tainted medication. Elizabet caught it and pulled his IV out. I helped them escape - his mother flew them out of the city.”

“And how is he? He wasn’t infected was he?” 

She shakes her head. “He was not and I know Elizabet is grateful for your warning. He’s recovering but I cannot tell you where they are.” 

“Let’s get this over with before I change my mind.” 

Clad in a lab coat the two of them walk through the hallway of the infectious disease wing of the hospital. “He’s on rounds at this time of day so his office will be empty,” Doctor Sima says. “But it is likely to be locked; with an actual key, not a keycard.” 

Some good news. “I had someone walk me through how to pick a lock before coming back here. This is an old area of the hospital and these doors are decades old; the locks won’t be difficult to pick.” 

She doesn’t reveal that it was Admiral Cabral of all people who taught her how to do this. When she asked why an admiral knows how to pick a lock all she said is that it’s important to know how to protect oneself in any number of unusual scenarios. Spending time with Vasco’s mother has been illuminating in a number of ways and that philosophy of hers apparently explains Vasco’s rather varied and unusual set of skills. He’s the only person she’ll ever know who can kill a person by throwing a knife coated in a poison he made himself. 

Once outside Asili’s office she pulls out the tools she was given and fiddles with the lock and breathes a sigh of relief when she hears it click open. 

“We need to be quick,” Doctor Sima says. “I’ll go through the actual papers if you want to check his computer.” 

It’s password protected and she curses under her breath but remembers what Petrus told her before leaving. That most people pick terrible passwords. Names of pets, their spouse or their birthday. Briefly she looks around to see if she can find a note with the password written on it - another tip from Petrus. But, it seems Asili is smart enough not to leave a post-it note lying around at the very least. 

First she tries the names of his children. No luck. His birthday also does not work. Soon she’ll be locked out; she types his late wife’s name and almost laughs when his computer logs on to the network. 

They don’t have time to read everything so she finds the folder containing information about his experiments and copies it onto a USB drive. Doctor Sima hands her several papers. “Notes from his experiments as well as written orders. Now can we please leave?” 

Looking out the door, they confirm they’re still alone. She closes the door and pulls her tools out one more time. “What are you doing?” Doctor Sima asks in a panicked whisper. 

“Locking the door. If he returns to find it unlocked he will know we are investigating him. Which means he’ll start destroying evidence. He must be caught off-guard; right now all he knows is that Elizabet and her attending are onto him. And has sent an assassin after them. The man is arrogant enough that he probably thinks he’s scared her off. Which he hasn’t.” 

One thing these last months have told her is that Elizabet De Sardet is tough as nails, despite what people may assume about her. All Asili has done is confirmed that what she’s doing is right. 

The door locks and they are careful to walk calmly out of the infectious disease wing. She looks back to see if they’re being followed and breathes a sigh of relief when she discovers they aren’t. 

“What do I do now?” Doctor Sima asks. 

“Get out of Hikmet. Elizabet will find you somewhere else to settle but if your assistance is discovered your life will be in danger. If you need a safe house, Elizabet would arrange it for you.” 

The seriousness of this really hits the other woman, whose eyes go wide. “I have patients! What will happen to them?” 

“Transfer them to someone you trust. Someone who isn’t involved with this. You can’t help them if you’re dead.” 

“Can I not come with you?” 

Aphra shakes her head. “You may have saved Vasco’s life and helped Elizabet but she’s keeping her circle very tight. She doesn’t know you. She will ensure you’re kept safe but it won’t be where they are.” 

Doctor Sima curses. “I’ll pack a bag and head to New Sérène. You have my cellphone number - have Elizabet arrange somewhere for me to stay.” 

“About that... you’ll need to keep your phone off. Too easy to be hacked and tracked.” She hands Doctor Sima a cellphone Petrus gave her. “Use this one. The number is written on this slip of paper. Keep your personal phone off until things settle down.” 

“Why did I agree to do this, again?” Doctor Sima asks to no one in particular. “I break into one office and I’m given a burner phone and told assassins could hunt me down.” 

She gives her a look. “Because it’s the right thing to do. Because our nation has been getting away with this for far too long and it needs to stop. And because it’s the only way you’ll get out of this mess with your career unscathed.” 

***

“I think we have what we need,” Aphra says, slamming paperwork on the table in front of her and Vasco. “Notes and findings from Asili’s experiments. Doctor Sima and I went into his office and found these. I also have a USB drive with additional evidence on it. Give all this to your government along with the IV bag you grabbed and that will be enough.” 

Her and Vasco lean in to look at the papers and she sees another signature on one of the orders. Vasco squints. “Believe that might be Burhan’s signature,” he says. She takes a closer look and nods. 

“He knew. The entire time. That snake _signed off_ on these experiments! And I was stupid enough to approach him with our evidence! I practically invited him to try to kill me! And because of that, you ended up hurt, Love.” 

“And we’ll make sure he ends up arrested for it,” Vasco responds calmly before turning to Kurt, who is sitting on the bed. “Any progress on that investigation?” 

Kurt shakes his head. “Investigators combed through the crime scene and the surrounding buildings and there’s nothing. Whoever it was is a professional.” 

“Coin Guard, you think?” She asks. 

Kurt crosses his arms and shakes his head. “More likely Bridge Alliance military. They wouldn’t want to get the guard involved in this. Too great a chance someone talks. And if word got out one of us tried to assassinate a prominent Congregation politician... well it would be ugly.” 

“I’m going to send these documents to _Mal_ Morange immediately.” 

“ _Mal_ Daren should receive a copy and you should suggest the Congregation work with her on this matter,” Siora says. 

“An excellent idea. Vasco, your mum will also want to be involved, I imagine?” 

“Naturally. Our people were also hurt by these experiments which would have been enough to prompt her to act. That these people tried to kill me is just one more strike against them.” 

She begins scanning the documents and readies a secure file transfer as they are talking. “I will suggest our three nations form a committee dedicated to ensuring those responsible face justice and investigating all scientific activities involving people undertaken by Bridge Alliance scientists.” 

“Unethical research runs deep in my country. I hope that with other nations intervening it will be enough to change things.” 

“Now that we’ve all met this evening, I believe it is time for you two to rest, my child,” Petrus says. 

“I’m fine. I can work in the washroom if you are tired, Love.” 

She’s not fine. Not by a long shot. 

“Bullshit, Green Blood. You’re hardly keeping it together. Lie down next to your man and get some sleep.” 

Vasco was released from the clinic four days ago. The day after tomorrow is his second surgery and she’s... kind of a mess. And trying to hide it, because her partner has enough to deal with. 

“Vasco! Would you feel up for a visit with me? I can stand guard. Elizabet - you and Kurt should go for a walk,” Siora gives Kurt a look which makes her suspect this was planned. 

“Sure. We can sit and chat for a bit. Tempest, go for a walk. It’ll help.” 

Panic builds and her chest grows tight at the thought of leaving. “I don’t want to leave you. What if something happens?” 

“Then as a doctor I will tend to him,” Siora says. “And I mean no offence but your skills in offensive magic are rather limited. You’re excellent at defence and a brilliant healer - the best natural talent I’ve ever seen, but if it comes down to a fight, you’re in trouble.” 

Siora’s not wrong. She knows how to defend herself but she’s hardly an expert at combat. Vasco is far more proficient in a fight than she ever will be. And they’re not going to drop their insistence that she go off for a bit. “You three didn’t have to gang up on me, you know,” she grumbles. 

“Yes we did,” Vasco retorts. 

Kurt clasps her shoulder. “Glad you’re enthusiastic about spending time with your old guard!” 

“It’s not that I don’t want to spend time with you!” She sputters, cursing her awkwardness. 

“Relax Green Blood. Was just giving you shit. Come on.” 

Before she leaves she steps over to Vasco and wraps her arms around his neck, holding him as tightly as she dares to. “I love you,” she whispers. 

“Love you too. It’s just a little walk; I’ll be fine.” 

They haven’t been apart longer than a few minutes since she was reunited with him at the hospital. She crosses her arms around herself tightly as her and Kurt walk through the village. The path they walk on is dimly lit by an enchanted flame; a charming feature of the village and far nicer than the lightbulbs used in New Sérène. “So, you want to talk about it or just shoot the shit?” 

“I’m not sure,” she admits. “Vasco and I have talked about it a little. Mother knows a bit. Admiral Cabral the most of everyone we’ve spoken with. I shouldn’t be leaving him alone.” 

“You aren’t,” he points out, “Siora is with him. You can’t just spend every second by his side for the rest of your lives. Eventually you’ll have to trust that others can tend to him and, once he’s well, that he can take care of himself.” 

Mother’s sick. Constantin is sick. Vasco is injured. She’s a doctor. And she’s powerless to help them all. She bites back a sob and Kurt, seeing that she’s about to break down, wraps an arm around her and walks with her into a field connected to a park. They sit down. “I can’t fix them. Mother, Constantin and Vasco. I studied for years and I’m working my ass off and I have to sit back and watch!” 

Kurt nods his head and pats her back but says nothing, recognizing she’s not finished venting. 

“Constantin texted me yesterday. Asked when I’d be home to help him out. I told him not for another week or so - Vasco will need to be cleared for travel first. Also mentioned that I wouldn’t be able to be around all the time because Vasco can’t be alone for the first little while. And he told me I care about Vasco more than him.” 

“Green Blood - he’s sick and scared and in pain. It’s only natural he’s lashing out. You’re a safe target for him.” 

Rationally this is something she’s well aware of. It’s common when people are unwell and she sees it nearly every day at work. But it’s hard to be the target of it when it’s Constantin aiming sharp barbs perfectly designed to hurt her. 

“I tried telling him that Doctor Catasach has returned to Tír Fradí to care for him. That he taught me so much and that he’s an incredible doctor. But he wants _me_. And I don’t fucking know how to reconcile that with being needed here.” 

“You don’t,” Kurt says simply. 

“What do you mean?” There’s always an answer; she just hasn’t found it. 

“Exactly what I said. You’re needed here. You’re also needed in New Sérène but far less so because a doctor you trust is caring for your cousin. Vasco needs you more - he can’t be alone, and what happened to you both has messed you up good. Judging by your reaction to coming out for a short walk, I doubt you would do well away from him for any length of time right now. Is Constantin going to be disappointed? Yes. But the world doesn’t revolve around him and he frequently asks too much of you.” 

“I can’t be everywhere at once,” she says quietly. 

“About time you figured that out. I think it might be time to consider walking away from your political post. It’s not what you want and you committed to a year but you’ve connected the _doneigada_ of Tïr Fradí with the folks on the continent. People are being sent to help out. Perhaps they’ll even learn their lesson and pass proper environmental laws.” 

“You’ll have to give up driving if you ever go back there if they do.” Kurt loves to drive and driving her around in her family’s armoured vehicle was one of his favourite things about the job back on Gacane. 

“Not a chance,” Kurt says, “I’ll buy an electric car. Or one of those solar ones. You’ve stopped the Ordo Luminis. Dealt with the shit at Hikmet Hospital and it almost got you killed. What else is there to do?” 

“Support Constantin. Tend to him.” 

“Things you can do on your days off. Your partner is a damned pilot; he can fly you to New Sérène! You don’t need to split your time and do two full time jobs at once any more!” 

“I’ll... consider it,” she says with reluctance; more to placate Kurt than anything. 

Kurt knows her too well to buy it. “Green Blood, for once in your life, put yourself above your cousin. Your ideal life, right now. What would it be?” 

An easy question to answer because she’s spent many sleepless nights imagining the life she wants. “I’d be a doctor. Married to Vasco. And working towards completing my residency so I can join the Nauts officially and work alongside my husband for the next few decades.” 

“You have your path, then. Resign and step onto it.” 

She rests her head on Kurt’s shoulder. “If I resign Adrien will be angry. He’s already furious I’m involved with a Naut, apparently. Might cast me out for good. Then you wouldn’t be my bodyguard anymore...” 

“But you’ll always be my friend. Can’t get rid of me that easy. We’re family.” 

“You’d still come here to visit?” 

“Of course I would. I’m fond of the breakfast joint here. Never had better waffles anywhere else. And you know I’m shit at texting so I need to get caught up on all the incredible things you’re doing somehow.” 

“They are pretty good, aren’t they?” 

“So, pep talk done. You good?” 

“Slightly better. So is Siora checking on Vasco or are they just chatting?” 

“Don’t know. Depends on what he needs, I guess.” 

There’s a chill in the air and she’s shivering by the time they return to the inn. She pulls out her key and stands at the door, pausing briefly before embracing Kurt. “Thanks for listening to me vent.” 

“That’s what I’m here for. Now go in there and cuddle with your man.” 

“How do you know that’s what I’ll do?” 

Kurt just shakes his head in slight exasperation. “Because I’ve watched movies with you two and I’m convinced you’re magnetically attracted to one another. You’re never not touching. Or kissing. Or groping. I’ve seen how you rest your hand under the open collar of his shirt. Neither of you are subtle.” 

She feels her face flush. “Sorry. I hope it’s not too obnoxious. I just like to touch people is all and he’s the same.” 

“Didn’t say I was bothered. We all know what you two are like. And as long as I’ve known you, you’ve been a hugger. Don’t think I’ve ever seen you turn a hug down.” 

“It has happened. A few times.” 

“Point is, go in there and be close to your man. It’s what you both need right now.” 

Siora stands up when she enters the room. “That’s my signal to leave, then.” 

“How are you feeling?” She says to Vasco, who is lying in bed. 

“Same as when you left. Beaten up but managing.” He looks her over. “You didn’t wear a jacket and are cold, aren’t you?” Sheepishly she nods and Vasco laughs. “Should have taken mine; I know how fond you are of it.” 

She turns to Siora. “Thank you for watching him. I appreciate it.” 

“We had a nice visit. Take care you two,” she says as she walks out the door. 

She takes off her shoes and then slips off the rest of her clothes and slides into bed. Vasco’s shirt is off, which means Siora must have helped him get undressed. Vasco turns his head and she leans in to kiss him. “Kurt has insisted I cuddle with you. Says we need it.” 

“Hadn’t realized he was a doctor,” he says dryly before looking at her. “Come here, then. We can’t disappoint Doctor Kurt!” She settles against his side and starts tracing the tattoos on his abdomen. “Did talking to him help?” 

“He thinks I should resign as legate and stay here full time. Says you can fly me to visit Constantin on my days off. What did you and Siora talk about?” 

“At first we chatted about what happened. She answered some questions I had. About medical stuff - the rehabilitation process and all that.” She gives him a blank stare, wondering why he didn’t ask her. 

Vasco notices. “Before you ask - I know how painful this is for you. And I didn’t want you to have to think about it as a doctor does. You’re my partner and you’re frightened and I don’t want you to feel like you need to put on a brave face and answer all my questions. Because you don’t need to. You can - and should feel everything that you need to feel right now. You’re scared and you don’t need to try to talk yourself out of it with all of the stuff you know. Because you may have the education but at the end of the day that doesn’t mean much when it’s someone you love who is being cut open.” His words are careful and rehearsed, as if he’d gone over them in his head many times before this conversation. As if this is a conversation he’s been wanting to have for awhile. 

“I’d have answered them, Love. I don’t mind.” 

“I know you would have,” Vasco says patiently. “But you’ve done your part with the medical stuff. Be by my side just as my partner. Leave the rest to Siora and Mev. And whoever the surgeon is - I can’t recall his name.” 

“OK,” she says in a small voice. She’s struggling still with the notion of being with him but not actively doing what she can to treat him. Of knowing what he needs but having to wait for someone else to provide it. 

“I... asked if you could be with me when I wake up.” 

“Normally family members aren’t allowed in right away.” 

“That’s what Siora said. But she also said she’d ask that an exception be made. Given that you’re a doctor at the clinic and the circumstances being what they are...” 

He doesn’t want to be alone, watched over by strangers. He wants her. 

“I’ll be there as soon as I’m allowed in, I promise.” 

Vasco lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it. 

She wakes the next morning after a night filled with nightmares that showed her Vasco’s dead body in a variety of ways and she weeps. “It was a bad night for me too,” Vasco says as he wraps his right arm around her. 

“You need to take your pills. You’re overdue,” she says as she grabs a tissue to blow her nose. Even if he told her he doesn’t want her to be a doctor to him she can’t help but intervene when it comes to these matters. 

Vasco gets up and hands her the pill bottles so she can open them. “Same nightmares you’ve been having since it happened?” She asks. 

“Yeah. And I had a dream about that pilot who had the heart attack on my flight. I’ve told you that story, I think?”

“You ended up being appointed captain afterwards as a result of your intervention.” 

Vasco swallows his pills with a sip of water and winces as he moves. “When it first happened I dreamt about it for a few weeks. Think my subconscious is working through my fears of being unable to protect you. That one day someone will fire a shot I won’t be able to deflect with my shoulder.” 

“I have the same fears about you.” 

Vasco smiles, as if just realizing something. “We’re a good match. I’m good in a fight and you’re good at fixing me up afterwards. So if someone threatens you, I step in and if I take a bullet or a knife, you do your thing and keep me breathing.” 

She doesn’t want this to ever happen again. Just the thought of it - it’s a horrifying thing. So she won’t let it. “I’m not that bad in a fight. And I’ve been working on something. On my own. Shooting lightning. Doubt I’ll ever have need of it but I thought it might be useful to know for academic purposes. Y’know, if we’re ever out in the woods and another hiker goes into cardiac arrest or something. Doctor Catasach taught me the theory behind using a storm spell as a makeshift defibrillator. And told me never to do it unless there was literally no other option available.”

“Would you show me?” 

“You’re interested in seeing it?” 

“Well, in case it’s not completely obvious,” Vasco leans over and gives her a kiss, “I’m a fan of what you can do with your magic.” 

She helps him dress and they wander just outside of the village, down a hiking path Vasco told her he’s rarely encountered people or animals on. They end up in a clearing. “I’ll send it into the air but you should stay back, just in case.” 

“Will do. I have no intention of getting myself shocked today.” 

She imagines bolts of lightning shooting out of her fingers and as it builds inside her, her fingers go numb until she feels the sharp shock of the lightning flying out of them and into the sky. Her rings act as a focus and mitigates how it feels... but it still hurts. In time if it’s a skill she develops further, it may not but for now her fingertips ache and after the last bolts leave her fingers, she shakes her hands, trying to ward away the pain. 

Vasco walks over to her. “That was remarkable!” He looks down at her hands. “It’s painful for you.” 

“Yeah. Once I’m more skilled it may stop, though.” 

Vasco nods. He doesn’t tell her she should stop working on it if it causes her pain and she loves him so much for it. The attack has given her a renewed sense of urgency to master the spell - she needs to be able to defend the two of them. 

Nobody will hurt them again if she has a say in it. And if she has to, she’ll cast to kill.


	33. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabet receives a surprise.

“The waiting is the worst,” she says to Admiral Cabral as they sit in the waiting room. “But this will make me a more compassionate doctor. Knowing how painful this is. I’ll give updates to my patient’s loved ones if I can during procedures.” 

“You were already compassionate. But it is good to take something away from this. I’ll be happy to have him in New Sérène.” 

Admiral Cabral returned to New Sérène for several days before flying in this morning. Once Vasco is given word he can leave the village, the admiral will fly them both home. 

“Me too. I’m sick of the beds at the inn. I want us to be back in our bed.” The mattresses are lumpy and terrible; her back has been aching but she doesn’t dare complain given what her partner is enduring. 

She hears the door open and the heavy footsteps of several people in boots. “Where’s Doctor De Sardet?” One of them asks Amie - their office assistant. 

“I need to know why you are looking for a member of staff here,” Amie responds nervously. 

She stiffens, looking over at Cabral, who pulls out her pistol. “Stay here,” she whispers. “I’ll check it out.” 

She’s terrified. Is this the assassin coming to deal with her? Will they try to get into the operating room to hurt Vasco? Kurt’s outside the door leading to the operating room - she insisted he remain there to guard the entrance just in case. 

“Well, why didn’t you open with that? You do realize nerves are frayed given the circumstances?” She hears Admiral Cabral loudly admonish whomever is out there. “Elizabet, your mother is here,” the admiral calls out. 

Well, shit. She didn’t want Mother to make the trip. And she doesn’t want to deal with the stress of tending to Mother today of all days. 

She walks out to the front to find Mother sitting on a chair looking weary. Mother is dressed in a long plaid wool skirt and a black silk shirt. All designer, obviously. She wears white gloves; a recent addition to her wardrobe given her condition. Elizabet is dressed in a pair of sweatpants, sandals and one of Vasco’s t-shirts and suddenly feels painfully underdressed - even sloppy, compared to Mother. 

But comfort won out over style. Her partner is having surgery so she’s not going to be wearing shoes that pinch or skintight jeans while sitting in the waiting room. 

For the first few days the only clothing her and Vasco had was what Siora had picked up. It wasn’t until Petrus arrived, having grabbed the clothing they each keep at the San Matheus apartment that either of them had anything resembling a full wardrobe. Not that Vasco has been getting dressed unless he has to; if they aren’t leaving their room he tends to just wear a pair of pyjama pants. 

Fashion is never something that meant much to her, but she was skilled at playing the part back in Sérène. Here on the island, she’s found that it is something she’s grown indifferent towards. Often if she’s just running out to grab her and Vasco something to drink or picking up takeout she’ll just throw on one of his shirts. Something that would be liable to horrify Mother. 

“It was quite the journey to get here, my child,” she opens her arms and she gives Mother a hug. “How are you?” 

All she can do is shrug and Mother looks concerned. “I’ve arrived just in time. You need someone to take care of you.” 

“Mother, I don’t need that,” she protests. “You’re unwell.” 

Her mother points to a gentleman in a suit just off to the side. “Doctor Herbert. My personal physician. I’ve also brought two guards along. My doctor will handle everything - you are not to worry about my health.” 

Admiral Cabral looks a little baffled by the whole display. “You didn’t know she was coming, Elizabet?” 

“No. Mother, I told you I’d be back in New Sérène by next week. I’m happy to see you but why now?” 

‘When she’s so stressed out and worried about her partner’ goes unsaid. 

“Because I thought you might need your family here. Even if you’d never ask for it.” 

Some of her family is already here, she thinks. Her partner. Her mother-in-law. Kurt. “Speaking of my family, I should formally introduce you to Vasco’s mother. This is Admiral Cabral. Cabral, this is my mother, Princess Madeleine De Sardet.” They shake hands and together walk back to the waiting room. 

“They said two hours?” Cabral asks. 

She nods. “Though it could be an hour or so before you’re able to see him. Doctor Mev said she’d let me back into recovery right away to sit with him. Once he’s discharged we’ll get him back to the inn and you and I can take care of him.” 

“What does he eat?” Her mother pipes up. 

“I don’t understand?” 

“Your partner. He’ll need to eat. Does he have any preferences? I have a cook with me - unfortunately a requirement now given the trouble my stomach has been giving me. I’ve rented a room with a kitchen so he can prepare anything your partner would like.” 

It’s a very kind offer and she finds herself feeling surprisingly grateful for her mother’s presence. “Last time he was quite nauseous afterwards. Something easy on the stomach. Chicken soup for tonight, perhaps? Otherwise he’s not picky - he’s well traveled and eaten things I’ve never even heard of.” 

“I’ll make sure you’re all fed well. Anything else, give me a call, Elizabet and you will have it. I’m looking forward to meeting the person who has so thoroughly captured your heart once he’s feeling better and thank him for saving you.” 

“Thanks Mother,” she says quietly. 

Her eyes are stinging and she takes a swig of water to try to ward away the tears. Mother notices this and wraps an arm around her shoulders. “I told myself I wouldn’t cry today,” she says with a watery laugh. 

Doctor Mev comes out an hour later and her and the admiral stand up. “He’s doing well. Sleepy and nauseous but that’s not unexpected. We’re convinced we got everything repaired so with the proper rehabilitation he’ll make a full recovery.”

“Did you run into any sort of complications?” Her head spins as she imagines things that could have gone wrong. Even if he’s doing well now, something could have happened. 

“He’s fine,” she says emphatically. “I’d have mentioned if anything unexpected happened. In a few hours you should be able to take him back to your room at the inn. As you can imagine he will likely sleep much of the day.” 

Through this whole ordeal she’s felt relief strongly at several points but knowing for certain he will recover completely fills her with a relief more profound than anything she’s felt yet. “Thank you. Thank you so much,” she says, her voice breaking as tears roll down her cheeks; her previous vow not to cry long forgotten. 

“He was asking for you, Elizabet. Hardly awake and he was insisting that you be by his side.”

Doctor Mev seems slightly baffled by it. But Elizabet isn’t. While her and Vasco haven’t spoken at length about what happened, she knows enough to know that he’s feeling vulnerable right now. Being alone in a hospital room, feeling out of sorts, with the knowledge that he’s completely defenceless would be terrifying for him. While she’s no expert in combat, she can do what she can to protect him if there is a need to. 

“I’ll go now. Thank you.” She takes off quickly, through the doors and into his room, wiping her face along the way so hopefully he doesn’t notice she’s been crying. 

He opens his eyes when he hears her. “There y’are. Wondered where you were.” 

There had been a nurse in the room - Janet; a lovely woman. She gives her a smile and walks out. Apparently Janet had been made aware that she would be tending to him afterwards. 

She takes his hand. “It’s only been a few minutes since you’ve woken up, Love. How are you feeling? I was told you’re feeling nauseous.” 

“Probably going to throw up. Will try not to do so on you. Don’ need both you and Mum teasing me. Gave me the good drugs, though.” 

“Yes, they would immediately afterwards. I’ve got your prescriptions back at the inn.” 

“Glad one of us has our shit together,” he mumbles. “I’m good? All fixed?” 

“Before you’re discharged they’ll talk to you but they think you’ll make a full recovery. Everything went well.” 

“That’s good. Would like to give it a few years before doing this again. Expect you’d prefer a break too.” 

She laughs a little. “You could say that, Love. I’m quite sick of seeing you in hospital beds.” 

At first she thinks he’s gone back asleep but then he speaks, almost under his breath. “Want to marry you, Elizabet.” 

Her heart skips a beat and she smiles as tears well up in her eyes. “Are you proposing?”

She knows he’ll be terribly irritated with himself if he learns he actually proposed to her here under these circumstances. 

“No. Just want to, though. Thought you should know.” 

“I want to marry you too, Vasco.” She sniffles and wipes her eyes, so utterly filled with joy in a way she never would have expected she could feel today. 

For awhile they’re silent, and she watches over him. When he looks even more green than he’d been when she walked in she grabs a container and helps him sit up just in time to throw up. “Got good timing,” he mutters, spitting into the bowl. 

“I’m a doctor. Part of the job.” She puts a straw in his mouth. “Water. Slow sips. It’ll help.” 

Taking care of people is what she excels at and, while she hates that Vasco needs to be cared for, tending to him is taking her mind off her own anxiety. 

“Sorry you’re dealing with me like this.”

“I’m happy to be here. Besides, one day I’ll get a real nasty stomach bug and you’ll be obligated to do the same for me now,” she says lightly. “Try to get some rest. You’ll feel better in a bit.” 

“Love you. Glad you’re here. You’ll do your lightning thing if anyone comes in who shouldn’t be here,” he says as he closes his eyes. 

A subtle admission of the vulnerability he’s been feeling. She leans over and gives him a kiss on the forehead. “And I love you. Nobody will hurt you here. I promise. Even so, I’m not leaving your side.”

His eyes flutter open just as Admiral Cabral gets into the room. “Have you told him yet?” She whispers. 

“Told me what, Mum?” 

“Vasco, my mother is here. Showed up about two hours ago. Was quite the shock for us.” 

“Oh. She gonna want to say hello?” 

That he’s even considering allowing her in right now speaks to how under the influence he remains. 

“Not today. She will wait until you’re feeling better. But she’d very much like to thank you for what you did.” 

“I told her to go back to the room she’s rented. She’ll have someone bring dinner in a few hours,” Admiral Cabral says. “Can’t say I expected anyone to travel with a chef.” 

“She never used to. Her... brother always did but he’s a spoiled fucking asshole. Mother was happy to eat in restaurants whenever we traveled. But with her condition now, I suppose sticking with the familiar is helpful.” 

“Take a photo, Tempest?” 

The admiral looks at her, wide-eyed. “Why? Vasco - no,” she stammers, making Elizabet giggle. 

“Apparently you don’t know about his Twitter account.” 

“I do not. Why?” 

“He made me take a photo last time and then he tweeted it. Suspect he’s going to do the same.” Shaking her head she pulls her phone out of her purse and snaps a photo of Vasco. “You should delete this tomorrow; you look like shit.” 

“Funny because I feel like shit.” 

“Vasco, my dear boy, you are ridiculous,” Cabral says looking incredulous by the revelation. 

“I told him that last time and he still did it.”

“I’ll post it now just to annoy you two.” 

She laughs. “I’d like to see you try to use your phone. Only not, because focusing on a screen might bring back the nausea. And the photo is on my phone. I’m not giving you access to it until your head is clear.” 

“You’re no fun. You should tweet it yourself. Perhaps those who see it will feel terribly sorry for you on account of the absolute mess of a partner you have.”

He’s having fun at his own expense and she knows this. But it’s not easy for her to joke about what happened yet. She takes his hand in hers. “I wouldn’t post it, but if I did, it would be so the world knows that I have the love of the best and bravest person I’ve ever met. I cannot imagine ever loving anyone the way I love you.” 

Vasco looks at her and smiles. “I love you too. I’d be a fool not to.” She leans over to give him another kiss and when she sits back up, she sees that Cabral has suddenly become very interested in something on her phone, but that she’s smiling. 

Once discharged, her and Admiral Cabral help him to the inn and get him into bed. “Still doing OK? I need to give you your pill,” she says. 

“Slightly better than I’d thought I’d feel.” 

“Shall I take the evening shift, Elizabet? Give you a chance to visit with your mother?” 

She nods. “That works. I’ll take overnights.” 

“I’d only assumed, given you two will be sleeping beside one another anyway.” 

Vasco’s asleep, leaving her and the admiral sitting at the table in the room. “I’m sorry about my mother’s surprise appearance. It can’t be easy for you. I know you and Mum were friends.” 

“What happened to Arelwin wasn’t her fault but her brother’s. I don’t blame her. She seems nice.” 

“She’s a good woman and a loving mother. Things are just so complicated now with - all I know now.” 

“Dare I offer some unsolicited advice?” She nods. “Don’t focus on that. Not now. She came here to take care of you and let her do so.” 

The true meaning behind her words is carefully hidden but she knows. “This will be the last time I see her.” She knew it, deep down but this is the first time she says it aloud. 

“I’m no doctor but in my experience people don’t travel with a personal physician unless things are not looking good. Your family may be wealthy but...” 

“I know. I think I knew the moment I saw her. She’s here to watch over me for the last time ever and I was annoyed she was here at first. That she took the risk to fly in her condition. That she didn’t tell me first. And that she chose today of all days to come here. I’m ashamed that was my initial reaction.” Her stomach twists unpleasantly at the reminder of how she reacted at first. 

“You’re allowed to be happy to see someone and irritated with how they went about it.” 

Elizabet looks down at her hands. They’re dry; an occupational hazard for those in the medical profession given how often they must wash their hands. She stands up and grabs a bottle of lotion from her purse and puts some on, leaving the bottle on the table. “She apologized. For everything. I know she feels terribly about it. But I forgive her. She always did the best she could.” 

“Tell her that. I imagine it would make her very happy. Did you want to go visit with her? I can manage him this afternoon and this evening.” 

The thought of leaving him nearly makes her frantic. “Not yet. I’ll go this evening but I can’t leave him yet. I know that’s irrational but...” 

“I get it. You have every right to be nervous. It’s why you’re both being guarded.”

“Elizabet?” Vasco calls for her, voice heavy with sleep.

She rushes over. “What do you need?” 

“Some water?” She grabs the cup next to the bed and puts the straw in his mouth. “Feel a little useless right now,” he says. 

“Well you did, in your words, ‘get pulled apart and put back together again properly’ today so you have every right to take it easy.” 

“Lie down with me?” 

Sleep has been alluding her many nights since the attack. Last night was a sleepless night as anxiety about today kept her mind racing. Rationally she knew he’d be fine but every possible thing that could go wrong - no matter how remote the chance entered her mind. Eventually she gave up on sleep and sat up in bed on her phone while Vasco slept. 

She’s so tired and apparently he’s perceptive enough to notice despite his current condition. But the thought of lying close to him with his mother in the room makes her slightly self-conscious so she hesitates. 

“Mum, gonna cuddle with Elizabet. That bother you?” Of course he would know why she’s hesitating. 

“It would hardly be the most indecent thing I’ve caught you doing. You two get some sleep,” she says, not looking up from the book she’s reading. 

She lies down on the bed next to him, leaving a few inches between them. He turns his head and looks at her. “Closer?” She doesn’t want to hurt him but she inches a little closer and rests a hand on his stomach. Vasco lifts his right arm and wraps it around her. 

“What did your mother walk in on?” She whispers. 

He looks a little sheepish. “More than once things got a bit heated between myself and a lover in the basement as we watched TV. Mum comes down to change laundry, steps quietly and...well. I was a young adult and not bright.” He yawns. 

“I learned to make a great deal of noise walking down the stairs,” Admiral Cabral says. “Why you didn’t just go up to your room still mystifies me.” 

“Easy answer: I was a dumbass,” Vasco says before yawning again. 

“You’re tired. Get some more sleep,” she says. 

His warm body is a comfort and she wakes up to the sound of a door knocking. “Lady De Sardet asked that I bring you three dinner,” a voice calls out. The admiral opens the door and takes the pot from the man.

“You want to try sitting at the table, Love?” 

“Sure. Been horizontal all damn day.” She stands up and wanders to the other side of the bed to help Vasco up and gets him settled at the table while Admiral Cabral spoons the soup into bowls for them. 

“Where’s this from?” 

“Mother. She brought a cook with her and asked me what to bring you for dinner. Figured soup was easy to digest because I didn’t know how your stomach would be feeling.” 

“Seems fine now. Will you see your mother? Thank her for me?” 

“After dinner. I wanted to stay with you this afternoon. For my peace of mind.” 

“I’m sure Mum will be pleased to have the opportunity to endure my bullshit for a few hours tonight,” he says, lifting a spoon to his mouth and taking a bite. He looks pleased. “It’s good. Pass my compliments on.”

Admiral Cabral smirks at Vasco. “You’ve slept all day. Not many opportunities to be a pain when you’re asleep.” 

“Ah, but that means I’ll be up all evening.” 

“Doubtful, Love.” 

“I’d say I’d show you but I’m real fucking tired.” 

***

She walks into the suite rented by Mother and finds her sitting at the table reading on her tablet. She looks up at her. “Elizabet - how is he?” 

Mother always hated the idea of not reading a physical book. Her eyesight must have deteriorated to the point where she needs to read on a tablet so the text is larger. She’d seen the cataracts in her mother’s eyes earlier. 

She takes a deep breath to compose herself. “He’s good. Tired - he’s slept much of the time since we got back here but he did eat and asked that I pass along his thanks and his compliments. How are you, Mother?” She walks over to sit at the table next to her. 

“It’s amazing the compromises life forces you to take, isn’t it? I swore I’d never read a book on these damned things but it’s the only way I can now. Food is no longer for pleasure but for sustenance. I can no longer dress without help - I brought along someone to help me with that too.” 

“Mother I could have helped you dress; you didn’t need to bring someone.” 

Her mother waves her finger at her with a smile on her face. “None of that. I told you - I’m here to care for you. Not the other way around. I’ve brought enough staff to cater to my every need. Adrien is even paying for it so it won’t come out of your inheritance.” 

“Mother!” She protests. “I don’t care about the money. I’d rather have you here.” 

Her mother looks at her sadly. “We don’t always have the choice, my child.” 

“If I asked how long, would you tell me?” Her bottom lip trembles. 

“It’s dire enough that my fool brother is convinced I am to die here on this island. I won’t be; I assured him he will see me again. I will not have you waiting on my death bed.” 

“Mother, I want to be with you.” A few tears roll down her cheeks and she sees Mother is crying as well. 

She shakes her head. “No. I don’t want your last memories of me to be when I’m lying in a bed dying,” Mother takes her hands. “Enough sadness. I wish to hear all about your beloved husband.” 

“He’s not my husband. Not yet.” 

“But he will be, won’t he? I won’t be around to see you two marry so indulge me and let me pretend for now.” 

“He will. I expect the only reason he hasn’t proposed yet is he hasn’t figured out a romantic enough way to do it.” 

“So he’s a romantic then? Does he buy you flowers?” 

“He is. Says all Nauts are. I suppose it’s a cultural thing - I’m still... learning about my heritage,” she speaks carefully, worried about bringing up a pain point. “He’s never bought me flowers - that isn’t how he expresses his affection. And I’ve never had need for flowers or other tokens.”

“Will you become one? Officially?” 

She nods. “Once I’ve finished my residency. As soon as my responsibilities as legate have ended I’m moving here to work at the clinic full time. Vasco has told his mum he’ll stay with me and do whatever she would like him to do on the island until I’m qualified to practice without supervision.” 

“I’d tell you that you wouldn’t have to work again with the money you stand to inherit but I suspect you aren’t doing what you’re doing for the money,” Mother says. 

“No. I like helping people. Saving and improving people’s lives.” Every bad day at work, every patient with a bad outcome is worth the stress, the pain and the tears when she knows she’s helped improve or even save someone else’s life. And even the bad outcomes - if they can help someone leave this world peacefully, her and her colleagues can find some solace in that. 

Her partner is still alive because she’s a Native doctor. Gradually it’s becoming something she’s accepted; not a cause of anxiety but relief. Every time he makes her laugh or they wake up next to one another, it’s because she chose to pursue her greatest passion, despite knowing most of her station would disapprove if they knew. 

“You and your mother-in-law seem close.” 

“I’ve worked with her on a few things pertaining to the Nauts over the last few months. We’ve spent time together, the three of us. But these last few weeks... I’ve gotten to know her on a deeper level. Suppose that’s what happens when you’re thrown into a crisis together. She’s a good woman. And she raised a damn good son.” 

“Is his other parent around?” 

“Cabral raised him as a single mother. Like you did with me.” 

“Not always an easy task, raising a child alone. You were easier than most children would be. Quiet, well behaved, intelligent and so kind. I couldn’t have had a better daughter.” 

She feels the tears coming on again. “I forgive you Mother. I know it wasn’t your fault. That you didn’t know. And when you found out Adrien swore you to secrecy and threatened you. I know the man he is and I’ll never speak to him again. But you are a wonderful mother and I’m not angry with you. I love you.” 

“I... am glad to have your forgiveness. Even if I am unsure I deserve it. I love you so much Elizabet. If you truly wish to have no contact with Adrien, then we will have to plot with your husband. Find something so explosive, so controversial that he has no choice but to cut all ties with you. Just like when you leaked your own sex tape.” 

Her eyes go wide. “You... knew?” 

Mother scoffs. “Of course I did. It was a clever plan, you know. Your husband knows the story I assume?” 

“Vasco knows. And hasn’t seen it. Told me he would never watch it.” 

“Which is what any good partner would say. I truly look forward to meeting him.” 

“We’ll see how he’s feeling tomorrow. I don’t want him to overdo it.” Something he’s done more than once; he hates being unwell and has done too much too fast and ended up feeling worse more than once these last few weeks. 

“I’ll be here for a month so there will be plenty of time.” 

***

An alarm goes off on Elizabet’s phone every six hours, reminding them that he needs to take his pills. It’s damn annoying; he’s exhausted and really wanted to sleep through the night but he won’t complain. Much. 

“How much have you slept?” He asks her when she hands him his pill, downing it with a swig of water from the glass on the nightstand. 

“Some,” she says. 

Which, for her, means almost none. “What do you need to be able to relax?” 

“Time. I’m managing, Love. Go back to sleep.” She turns out the light and slides over, resting her hand flat on his abdomen. 

“What are you worrying about?” Something is bothering her and keeping her awake, that much is obvious. 

“I’m just being stupid. Really stupid. Like, professionally stupid.” 

He sighs. At this point he’s in better shape than she is, at least in terms of the amount of time spent resting. “Can we talk about it? Because right now you’re worrying which is keeping you awake and I’m worrying that you’re worrying, which will keep me awake. Is it about me? Or about what happened?” 

“I’m still worried you’ll die, OK?” She blurts out. “It’s stupid. I fucking do this for a living.”

Briefly he wonders if he should text Siora and see if she’s available to talk to Elizabet. But, while she’s become a friend, she’s also a colleague of hers. There’s an emotional separation there. “So, what will ease your fears? Discussing this rationally? Would you like to try going for a walk? I can call Mum and she would go with us, even if it is the middle of the night. Is there someone you’d like to talk to? Your mother, perhaps? How... did you handle this fear the first time around?” 

“I didn’t sleep,” she says with a weak laugh that turns into a sob. “Because I was afraid they’d try to hurt you. But also I needed to be ready in case something went wrong. I’ve been awake for longer periods of time than this. I’ll be fine.” 

He gets out of bed - with a bit of effort; it’s awkward moving in ways that won’t send shooting pain through his shoulder, and turns on a lamp. She looks up at him, confused. “I’m going to convince you I’m not about to drop dead.” He opens the cupboard and grabs the chess board he’d asked Kurt to bring to him. “Do you play?” 

“Not well,” she says. 

“So it won’t be an achievement when I kick your ass then?” He says, as he starts putting the pieces on the board. Elizabet gets up and sits with him at the table. 

“I mean, you’re lucid, but technically the drugs are still in your system so you could probably claim it as an achievement if you’d like.” 

“You need to text me that photo by the way. I’ll post it before we get back to bed. And I’ll text Mum and Kurt and ask them to hold off on stopping by for a bit. Let you sleep in.” Elizabet, looking only slightly annoyed with him, stands up and grabs her phone and texts him the photo. 

“I still can’t believe you insisted I take those photos. And that you’re going to post another one.” 

“See, Tempest,” he makes his first move and Elizabet makes hers, “I just don’t really give a shit. People might get a laugh out of it. Others might feel sympathy - more for you than me because you’re stuck dealing with me. And the nobles might think I’m just an idiot Naut who overshares on Twitter. Point is, I want people to see what was done to me. And that I lived. As Mum’ll tell you, I’m practically a cockroach at this point.” 

She pauses in the middle of moving her piece and looks up at him. “I hadn’t realized there was a profound reason behind the madness; I thought you were just being a shit. I’m so sorry.” 

He laughs, which hurts and he winces, waving his hand when Elizabet stands up to try to help. “I was mostly being a shit. I’m pretty sure I came up with the idea to annoy Aphra. Because I think she was annoying me. It was only after the fact that it became something more.” He moves his piece. “They’re still out there. Hopefully not for long, but now they know that I won’t let anyone touch you. And those who are stupid enough to support him will see what acts of violence Asili, Burhan and their goons are committing. So, how was I to drop dead in your worst fears?” He says it lightly, hoping that if they’re able to joke about it a little it will help ease her anxiety. 

“I was afraid you’d stop breathing,” she mumbles, looking frustrated with herself. “At the risk of being creepy I’ve spent most of the night counting the number of breaths you take every minute.” 

This isn’t going to be a long game - she truly is terrible at chess. “I’m going to have to teach you to play. You are not doing well.” 

“I have more pieces than you!” She protests. 

“And nothing developed. You’re not in any position to beat me. Three more turns and I’ll have you. So, was I taking a sufficient number of breaths?” 

“You were,” she says quietly, pausing for a moment to consider her options. She puts her hand on her knight and he winces and evidently she realizes that is not a good move and moves a pawn instead. “I told you I was being stupid.” 

“Not stupid. We’ve been thrown into a shit situation and it’s messed us both up. And we deal with it by working around what is traumatic for us - at least until we get to New Sérène and see a counsellor. I’m afraid of waking up alone, so you stay by my side as much as you can while I’m asleep. And if you can’t be there, you make sure someone else is. You’re afraid that something will be missed and kill me, so you cast that diagnostic spell of yours several times a day. And neither of us leaves without being guarded.” He makes his final move. “Checkmate.” 

“Really?” She says, looking at the board and then nodding. “Hmm. I’d offer another game but you’ll probably get bored pretty quickly. I felt bad - you were awake for a few minutes and I wasn’t there yet; Doctor Mev was talking to your mum and I. You weren’t alone - there was a nurse in the room who left when I arrived, but you’d been wondering where I was.” 

“Interesting,” he says, setting up the board again, “first thing I remember is this very beautiful woman patiently helping me as I expelled bile into a bowl.” 

“I’ll get you her phone number,” Elizabet quips, and he smiles at her. If she’s making jokes she must be starting to feel better. 

“Already have it. She was kind enough to slip it into my pocket a number of months ago. So, would you like me to help you, or shall I just kick your ass again?” 

“You say that as if kicking my ass is an inevitability,” she responds. 

He kicks her ass. She laughs while it happens, which was the primary point of this exercise. After putting away the board he opens up Twitter and considers what he should tweet. “Did I propose, by the way?” 

She blushes and smiles, which means he said _something_ that would irritate him to know about. “What did I say?” 

“Not a proposal. But something very sweet.” 

“And you’re not going to tell me, are you?” 

She shakes her head, still smiling. “It was lovely and sweet and made me cry. That’s the important part.” 

“Made you cry, huh? Should ask your boss for more of those drugs when I get around to writing my wedding vows. Because that’s the only way I’ll write words sweet enough to make you cry ever again.” 

“Vasco, everything makes me cry. I saw a pigeon at a park once that made me cry because it looked like it was sad. And I’m not kidding about that; Mother was very confused by it. Just the act of marrying you will make me cry,” she laughs and then he sees that her eyes are glistening and she fans herself. “Sorry. Case in point.” 

“What’s caught you now?” 

“Imagining marrying you.” 

And once again, he wants to propose. To ask her to spend the rest of her life by his side. But it’s still not the right time because she’s still hurting so deeply after what happened. So, he does the thing he is able to do now: he composes a tweet.

> @JustaNaut: Find a partner who will grudgingly humour you after getting pulled apart and put back together again. @ElizaDeSardetMD loves me despite my nonsense and I would follow her over the edge of the world. <3 

He shows it to her. She smiles and gives her approval before he posts it. “There’s just one problem, Love.”

“Oh?” 

“You’re the pilot. If we’re going over the edge of the world, you’ll be the one taking us there.” 

“Point taken. I’m tweeting that, by the way.”

> @JustaNaut: I was reminded by @ElizaDeSardetMD that I’m a Naut and would be the one flying the plane taking us over the edge of the world. Apparently my romantic bullshit is flawed after the doctors fiddled with my shoulder.

They return to bed. He’s lying reclined against several pillows but he coaxes Elizabet over to him. He takes her hand, resting it on his chest. “So you can sleep knowing you’ll feel that I’m still breathing the moment you wake up.”

“You always talk about me humouring your bullshit but you do just the same for me,” she says, yawning. 

“My bullshit is ridiculous. Your anxiety is never, ever bullshit. If I can do a small thing to ease the load on your mind, I’ll do it.” 

It’s almost noon when she wakes up again; he found her phone and shut it off so the alarm wouldn’t wake her up. And he even managed to get the pill bottle open without her help. Not that he’ll ever brag about that to anyone. 

One of her mother’s... assistants? Butlers? He’s not sure, but they dropped off breakfast. Once hers is in the fridge he gets back into bed and eats, ensuring her hand is resting where he put it in the middle of the night, so she’s not frightened when she wakes up. 

It takes a few moments for him to realize she’s awake. He looks at her as she looks up at him, a smile on her face. “So, am I breathing an appropriate amount?” 

“You are. Your stomach isn’t bothering you?” 

He shakes his head. “Not at all and I was about to order us food when your mother’s... person arrived. Very kind of her. I put yours in the fridge. What should we do with our day?” 

She stands up and grabs her food, sitting up against the headboard on the bed with him. “That depends entirely on how you are feeling. I assume stay pretty close to here, and go for a short walk to keep you moving. How are you feeling?” Her eyes widen as she realizes she didn’t wake to her alarm. “Your pills? You must be overdue. Shit, why didn’t my phone go off?” 

“Tempest,” he says, interrupting her frantic search for her phone. “Your phone is on your nightstand. I turned it off because I didn’t want the alarm to wake you and I took everything on schedule. My shoulder is sore and I’m in no condition to run a marathon but a walk will certainly be welcomed.” 

One of the few things he’ll look back on fondly from this period is the time him and Elizabet have had together. Their lives are busy and even though he now goes with her when she has her weeks at the clinic, often they only see each other briefly. Her hours are long. It’s easier to spend time with her during her legate weeks, but she’s so unhappy with life as a politician. Even at her most busy or most stressed, she returns to the inn feeling fulfilled after her long shifts caring for people. 

It’s caused them both so much pain and he hates that someone tried to kill her. But being forced to slow down has been a small blessing. 

“I like having this time with you,” he says. 

She leans over and gives him a kiss. “Me too. Even if I wish it were under far different circumstances.” 

***

“Are you sure you’re feeling up for this? It’s only been three days and I know you’re sore and still feeling unwell.” She’s dressed and helping him get dressed. 

“I’m fine. I want to meet your mother. We’ll be sitting down so I won’t be doing too much walking and if I get tired I can excuse myself and go lie down in our room while you two visit.” 

“OK. Mother is sick so she is unlikely able to socialize for an especially long time which means you’ll be able to get some rest afterwards too.” She puts the sling back on him and he sighs. 

“How long until I’m free of this?” 

“Several weeks. While I was given the go ahead to do some healing on you, it’ll be a bit before you’re back to normal. Need me to numb you?” 

“I’m good for now.” 

She’s nervous. Mother has never met anyone she’s dated and now she’s meeting the person she’ll be spending the rest of her life with. “It’ll be fine, Elizabet,” Vasco says, taking her hand as they walk to her room. “Besides, I’m coming into this meeting with an advantage.” 

“Getting shot is not an ‘advantage’.” 

“Agree to disagree.” 

She knocks on Mother’s door and they are invited in. Mother is sitting at the kitchen table but stands with effort; her arms trembling at the exertion and her movements slow and stiff, to greet them. “You didn’t need to stand for us,” she says. 

“I didn’t want to wait to shake the hand of the handsome man who has won your heart and kept you safe,” she says, extending her hand. Vasco, his face slightly flushed, shakes it. “It is good to meet you, Vasco. Thank you for keeping my daughter safe.”

“Good to meet you as well, Lady De Sardet.” 

“Madeleine! There will be no titles here - you’re family now.” 

They all sit down. “Shall I get us some tea?” She asks. 

“Elizabet, I can call someone, you don’t need to...” 

“I’m happy to do so, Mother.” She gets the kettle going. “Two milk, one sugar?” 

“I take it black now. Dairy is too hard on my stomach.” 

Right. Of course. “Black it is, then,” she says with false lightness. “Vasco takes his black most of the time too.” 

There’s a slightly awkward silence as she returns with the tea. Vasco is clearly unsure how he should be speaking to a woman of Mother’s station and Mother is quite the same. 

“You never told me where you landed, Mother. Was it New Sérène? Or Hikmet?” 

“I had the pilot take us to Hikmet. It was far closer. The carriage ride was quite overwhelming. How are you functioning without cars?” 

“Well, I happen to have a partner who is a pilot, who has connections with many other pilots, which has been incredibly useful.” 

“I’d have been happy to arrange something if you’d let Elizabet know you were coming,” Vasco says. 

Mother shakes her head. “I would not have bothered you in your current state. I was - unsure of how I would feel after the trip. I did not want to worry Elizabet unnecessarily if she was expecting me and I had to rest for a few days in Hikmet. I’m sure you’ve noticed that she worries.” 

“I’m aware,” he says. 

“How are you feeling, by the way?” 

Vasco takes a sip of his tea and sets it down. “Well enough, considering. I’m tired a lot of the time, and my shoulder is sore but I’m alive to hurt which is the important thing. Elizabet tells me this is all normal.” 

“You lost a lot of blood and your body has been through a great deal these last few weeks. Departing from the hospital as we did was... not ideal as well.” 

Mother sips her tea. “I was never told that story. We are alone now and will not be overheard.” 

Vasco looks at her, not speaking unless she does. “All I say must be held in the strictest of confidences.” Mother raises her eyebrow but nods. “There has been unethical human experimentation undertaken on a mass level out of Hikmet Hospital. Natives, and a small number of Nauts have been poisoned with a substance laced with the malichor. While islanders cannot catch it, infections at the site of injection or in the gastrointestinal tract have been documented. There have been Nauts who have caught the malichor as a result of these abuses.” 

“But Nauts cannot catch it! That’s always been known.” 

“Apparently they can if given a concentrated dose of it. We had no choice but to take Vasco there. A terrifying thing, knowing what we know - especially since this investigation is why an attempt was made on my life. My friend and colleague, Aphra, was able to intervene and supervise during his surgery to ensure nothing untoward happened. She’s in Hikmet now, giving our evidence to a prosecutor and we hope it will be enough for arrests to be made.” 

“So that’s why you left? You feared he would be poisoned?” 

“It very nearly happened,” she says quietly. “Someone tried. I had to make her think we’d consented to the treatment. Cabral left to get a helicopter and we escaped to the roof shortly afterwards with the evidence needed to prove they had attempted to poison Vasco.” 

“And here I thought the games of the old world hadn’t made it here,” Mother says with a sigh, before turning to Vasco. “I suppose congratulations are in order. Someone tried to have you killed which means you’ve been properly integrated into high society.” 

“Oh... OK,” Vasco looks a little baffled. 

“I’ve been the subject of six attempted assassinations. This is Elizabet’s second - she was just a child the first time around. It’s good you still have Kurt, my child; he was always very good to you.” 

“He’s a dear friend. Family, really.” 

“I’d like to know more about you, Vasco,” Mother says, changing the subject. 

“What would you like to know?” 

“Whatever you can share with me. I know Nauts keep many secrets.” 

“Well...” Vasco rubs the back of his neck nervously with his good arm, “I was adopted by my mum when I was an infant. We traveled a lot - she was a pilot for much of my childhood but we made our home on our island until I was 15. Then she was made admiral and I moved to New Sérène with her. Started flying professionally at 18, drove my mum crazy for several years on account of the sort of work I was doing, and ended up transferring and being promoted to captain at 23. I like a good meal, poetry, live music and hiking - the more out of the way, the better.” He looks at her. “Anything I missed?” 

“You’re a damn good shot and you throw knives.” 

“What sort of work were you doing that your mother disapproved of?” 

“I... can’t say much. Elizabet knows but, well, her circumstances are unique. Suffice to say it was dangerous and Mum was not happy with me.” 

“Are you and your mother close?” 

They’re delving into uncomfortable territory. She puts a hand on Vasco’s knee. “Things between us are better now than they’ve been for some years. Thanks to Elizabet, really. I feel as if we finally understand one another and she helped with that.” He turns to her. “You know I’m grateful for that, Tempest?” 

“I know, Love.” 

It’s a nice visit. When Mother looks to be getting tired she suggests to Vasco that they head back to their room. Mother stops them just as they leave. 

“Vasco?” 

“Yes Madeleine?” 

“My daughter wishes to have nothing more to do with my brother. Unfortunately, given his son’s illness, he is likely to want to name her his heir. To prevent this, we must find something that will leave him no choice but to disinherit her. You are sure about this, Elizabet? There will be no turning back.” 

“After you are... gone, there is nothing left for me in Sérène. I have no intention of returning.” 

“Then can I count on you to help me destroy your partner’s chances of becoming heir to the d’Orsay family, Vasco?” 

He nods. “I’ll do whatever we must to keep her from that horrible man for good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, what began in my head as a thought experiment quickly exploded and one of the reasons it did was because I could satisfy my self-indulgent interest in examining how Elizabet’s mother is going to react to Vasco and the nature of their relationship.


	34. Freeing Elizabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arranging for Elizabet’s freedom ends up revealing some unfortunate things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Home. For the first time in weeks he’s in bed at home. Not in a hospital bed or trying to sleep on a lumpy mattress in an inn with shitty pillows. 

Elizabet’s mother has rented a suite at the hotel across the street. Much to Elizabet’s displeasure. “Mother, I can care for you here! There’s an extra room,” she protests. 

Her mother will hear nothing of it. “But not enough room for the staff I brought along to make sure you _aren’t_ caring for me. I’m here to take care of you and that means returning to the hotel across the street to rest and sleep.” 

While he wouldn’t say as much to Elizabet, he agrees with her mother. The woman came to care for her daughter and has gone to great lengths to ensure it’s not the other way around. 

She enters the room and he sees that her expression is carefully neutral, as if he couldn’t hear the discussion happening moments ago downstairs. “Love, do you need anything? The flight must have been tiring for you.” 

“Can you send your mother up here in an hour? I’d like to take a quick nap and then we need to talk.” 

Him and her mother will free her from her uncle and now that they’re back in New Sérène it’s time for them to come up with a plan. Elizabet simply nods her head in response and turns to leave. 

“Lie down next to me?” As she was turning to leave he realized he did not want to watch her go. 

Elizabet turns, smiles and wordlessly crawls into bed beside him, resting a hand on his chest. “It’s still strange, sleeping on the wrong side of the bed.” Since the attack she’s slept on his right side instead of his left; a necessary precaution.

“In a few weeks we’ll switch back and you’ll be stuck resting your head on my battered and scarred shoulder. You may decide to make the switch permanent once you see it.” 

Her fingers press harder into his chest as she takes a deep breath. “I’m the one who tends to it, Love. I know what it looks like. All it means is that you survived. That someone tried to take you from me and I wouldn’t let them. The scars could never bother me.” 

“I’m certain you’ll be alone in that opinion. Got more than a few horrified comments when I posted photos of it before the second surgery and it’s even more beat up now. Think my days of people appreciating my shirtless photos are behind me. And not just because I have a partner who might object.” 

“Oh yes because you look terrible with your shirt off now,” she says sarcastically before adding, “I have no objection with people appreciating what you look like. You’re hot. They just can’t touch.” 

He sets an alarm to go off in an hour and closes his eyes, enjoying the comfort of finally being home with his partner next to him. 

“So, just you and Mother are chatting?” She asks after they wake up. 

“We’re discussing you and... freeing you. Thought it might be best to have a few ideas to present before getting you involved.” 

“I think Mother just wants to tell embarrassing stories about me and if I’m not around I can’t tell her not to.” 

He leans over to give her a kiss. “I hope she does. I like the idea of learning what you were like as a child.” 

‘And I will never get another chance to do so,’ goes unsaid but Elizabet knows what he means. “I’ll tell her to share all the good ones. The really embarrassing ones. You’ll discover plenty of new things to tease me about.” 

Madeleine knocks on their bedroom door and he realizes he should have asked Elizabet to help him put a shirt on. He opens the door and invites her in. “I’m sorry; I am not properly dressed. I can call Elizabet and have her help me get a shirt on,” he says. 

Madeleine sits down on a chair by the bed and gives him a strange look. “Is it my age or my station that makes you think I’d be offended by a half-undressed man recovering from a serious injury?”

“I - uh - don’t know,” he stammers, lost for words. A rarity for him. Madeleine simply laughs. 

“I’m just giving you a hard time. It was polite of you to offer but I expect you’re more comfortable like this?” 

“Much more comfortable,” he admits. He can get a shirt on and off if Elizabet helps but it’s an unpleasant endeavour. So most of the time he goes without and grabs a blanket if he happens to get cold. 

“Then remain as you are. I’m realizing I’ve never actually seen a genuine Naut’s tattoos up close. Aside from the ones on the face and neck, of course. You have quite a few of them.” 

“It’s just part of the life. They all mean something.” 

“Elizabet always liked tattoos. She watched that Naut history movie - the one about the Nauts who become pirates? With the cursed gold? Anyways, she watched it about a hundred times as a teenager. She had a huge crush on the lead actor. And the lead actress.” 

He laughs. “That movie was utter nonsense. It got nothing right about my people’s history.” 

“I must admit the notion of cursed gold was difficult to believe.” 

“And pirates generally weren’t Nauts but people who live on land who decided to try to take our ships. They very rarely succeeded.” 

“As interesting as this conversation is, I don’t believe we are here to discuss the history of your people or Elizabet’s teenage crushes,” Madeleine says. 

“I could stand to hear a little more about Elizabet’s crushes... after discussing the task at hand,” he adds. 

“The challenge with Elizabet is that what she lacks in charisma she makes up for in intelligence. Her uncle wants to ensure the d’Orsay family continues to have members amongst the leaders of my nation. Given her cousin’s illness, coupled with his... lack of interest in politics, once I am gone, he may try to adopt her. Make her a d’Orsay.” 

“Can she not say no?” He truly does not understand why she cannot just tell Madeleine’s brother to fuck off. 

“You underestimate the power of the elected leader of the Congregation of Merchants. She has more to lose now because she has you. And Adrien now knows she loves you.” 

“I’m a Naut. He knows the consequences of fucking with us.” When it came out that Adrien kidnapped Elizabet, murdered her father and made her mother disappear, the Nauts raked him and the Congregation over the coals. 

“Yet he already did it once. I have a confession to make,” Madeleine says. 

“Which is?” He braces himself for whatever it is. Elizabet loves her mother dearly but he does not know her enough to trust her.

“My investigators were not just looking into the attack. I had them look into you.” His eyes go wide and he must look irritated enough that Madeleine responds quickly, “Not to cause friction in your relationship with my daughter but to know what Prince d’Orsay could find on you.” 

“And what did you find?” His tone is ice cold. 

“Well, your activities online are... strange but benign. I don’t understand why you’d waste your time arguing with religious extremists. I do think my people appreciated some of the photos you posted in your younger years - not that they’d ever admit it to me, of course. You play the guitar and were in a band in your early 20s - you are skilled, by the way.”

“Thank you,” he grumbles, irritated that this woman saw fit to snoop into his life. 

“You’re clean in all areas save one.” 

“And tell me, what is my dirty laundry? What fact about my life is so bloody dangerous that you are bringing it up?” 

“Something even you wouldn’t know. The Congregation prides itself on its neutrality and has for centuries. Your people have never dropped a bomb on our lands or fired a cannon at our cities. Yet, five years ago a Congregation ambassador died when a munitions factory was bombed. And you were the man in the plane.” 

His stomach sinks. “Fuck. Shit. I had authorization from my superior officer. The Nauts record everything - I was completely within the bounds of the rules of engagement.” 

Madeleine shakes her head. “Not quite. You were authorized to strike between the hours of 7 and 8:00 am.” She hands him a copy of his orders - not that he needs to see it; he knows precisely what mission she’s referring to. The one that almost killed him and ended his career as a fighter pilot. And then she hands him a time stamped photograph. “You fired the missile at 8:01 am.” 

It had been windy that morning and there was a sandstorm. One bad enough that his commander had sought permission to delay the attack and was turned down. He knew it would be a difficult flight but went anyway. Not that he had a choice in the matter. “Your ambassador would have been in the factory before 8 am if he was there at 8:01,” he says weakly. 

“That won’t matter if Prince d’Orsay finds this out and elects to prosecute you for murder. Which he will - not because he cares for some nameless ambassador but because he wants to bury you.” 

“How did you find this, anyway? This is confidential information!” 

“There was an investigation into the man’s death and part of that investigation was obtaining the original orders. The investigation was closed without any action being taken but Adrien can easily re-open it, if only to gather leverage. Allowing him to order my daughter to act as his heir. Which she would do, in order to save you.” 

“And how does this help us? How does snooping into my history give you any advantage? Did your investigators tell you that mission nearly killed me? That I was fucking held hostage?” He sits up too quickly and winces at the sharp pain in his shoulder. 

Madeleine softens. “They failed to mention that part.”

“Then apparently they weren’t thorough enough!” he snaps. 

She flinches at his show of anger. “I understand your anger but I did this only to protect you. We know what can be used against you and will take action before my brother can do so.” 

“Does Elizabet know?” 

“About?” 

“You looking into her partner’s past?” He knows she wouldn’t. Elizabet never would have allowed it. 

“She does not. And I would prefer she not find out. She’s never... liked this dance. Never excelled at it. She’s too kind and gentle for her own good; a life of politics would eat her alive.” 

“You don’t want your daughter to be angry with you. Because she will be. Not just angry but furious.” He sighs, already regretting what he’s about to say, “I’ll keep your actions a secret on one condition: you get her away from your brother and you make sure it’s fucking air tight. He _never_ contacts her again. For anything.”

“Very well, I will agree to your terms,” Madeleine says. “Now, do you have any ideas?”   
  
“Could just shoot another fucking sex tape,” he says blithely. “The world can see my cock if it means she’s free.” Madeleine gives him a look, evidently unimpressed with his bullshit. He doesn’t really care – that she decided to go digging through his past, even under the guise of helping him has made him very angry.   
  
He stands up and opens a drawer and pulls out his file. The one Mum gave him. He hasn’t looked at it since the day he retrieved it but has memorized its contents. And the reason he was given away. “For goods delivered to Lord Adrien d’Orsay.”   
  
Madeleine takes it and opens the file. “What…is this?” She asks.   
  
“Proof that Adrien d’Orsay coerced the d’Arcy family into giving me to the Nauts to pay off his debt to them. Illegal, by the way, to give a child away as part of a contract. Mum has told me the admiral responsible for brokering the deal was court martialed for it on our island.”   
  
The woman looks shocked, her hands trembling even more obviously than they had been earlier in the conversation. That he’s thrown her off is just a little bit satisfying. “You… were given to the Nauts in exchange for Elizabet?”   
  
“Funny world, isn’t it?” he says, not laughing. “That will bury the 60 second delay you found, and ensure her freedom. While the Nauts wouldn’t prosecute d’Orsay for child trafficking, I expect the courts of the Congregation of Merchants would. And, depending on the evidence presented, the d’Arcy family would be implicated too. Quite a way to clear house in your fancy court, wouldn’t it?”   
  
“You will send this via our secure document share to Adrien and demand a contract promising Elizabet’s freedom and your immunity from prosecution for offences that occurred previously. In exchange, you will sign a contract promising not to release this information.”   
  
“Isn’t the immunity to prosecution thing just going to tell him there’s something he should be looking for on me?”   
  
“Blackmail is also a crime in the Congregation. Technically. It’s also a favourite pastime of the nobility. If you’re lucky he will assume that’s what you refer to and sign the contract before thinking to investigate further.”   
  
“We have our plan; we should call Elizabet in here and give her the good news,” he says, not really wanting to spend another moment alone with her mother.   
  
“Yes, we should,” she says, looking appropriately guilty at the new distance between them.   
  
***  
  
“And you are both convinced this will work?” Elizabet asks.   
  
“Yes, it should,” her mother responds, “I will be sending the information to my lawyer who will draw up the contracts.”   
  
“Love, I know this…was painful to figure out. I hate using your trauma to obtain my freedom. There must be another way.”   
  
“Unless I take him out into the woods and shoot him, there’s no other way. It’s fine. Some good will come of it because you will be able to live the life you want and I will be by your side. We won’t need to worry any longer.”   
  
Elizabet looks reluctant but argues no further. “Shall we go down to the sitting room? I’d love to spend some time with you both if you’re feeling up for it.”   
  
“I’m feeling pretty tired, Tempest – I think I’ll remain here if you do not object.” He can’t be around her mother right now without inadvertently revealing her actions. He can’t pretend he’s not furious with her.   
  
Elizabet’s face falls. “Do you need me to stay with you? Are you in pain?”   
  
“I’m just tired. Don’t worry about me.”   
  
“Call or text me if you need anything?” He nods and she stands up and gives him a kiss before heading back downstairs with her mother.   
  
It hurts. Madeleine claims she did it with his best interests at heart and that may be true, but it’s also an admission: that she doesn’t think a Naut is good enough for her daughter. Would she have done the same for the child of a rich family? Gone rummaging through their dirty laundry trying to find something that might urge Elizabet to end the relationship?   
  
He doesn’t know what to do, but knows enough to know he can’t keep running this through his mind. Not if he’s going to pretend everything is OK and keep Madeleine’s actions a secret. So he calls Mum.   
  
Mum answers her phone on the first ring. “You’re calling and not texting. What’s wrong? Do you need me to take you somewhere? You don’t need to go to the hospital, do you?”   
  
“No Mum. I just wanted to talk,” he says quietly.   
  
“What happened? You’re upset.” His mum, while she hasn’t shown it outwardly in a manner obvious to those who wouldn’t know her well, has been terribly worried about him.   
  
“Nobility and their games happened. Elizabet’s mother.” He can’t keep the bitterness out of his voice.   
  
“What did she do to you?”   
  
He tells her the story – about her investigators searching for dirt on him, that five years ago he dropped a missile one minute late that killed a Congregation ambassador, and Madeleine’s claim she looked into him simply to protect him. “I promised her mother I’d keep this a secret from Elizabet so long as her freedom is secured. So I need to pretend for the next three weeks that this woman didn’t invade my privacy, and that she doesn’t think I’m not good enough for her daughter.”   
  
Mum is silent for a long time. She’s thinking. “Well, shit,” Mum says. “I don’t agree with how she went about this. It was unfair to you in a number of ways. You’re grown so I won’t go have words with her on your behalf as much as I’d very much like to. But… it sounds like this was important to find. A threat that you will now mitigate. Though, we wouldn’t have let them put you on trial for murder. What a ridiculous notion. I’d sooner rip up our contract with them personally than let them take you.”   
  
“What would have happened to me?”   
  
“There’d have been a trial on our island. Stressful for you, obviously and a pain in the ass for the admiral presiding over it. Given the circumstances – the weather, that your superior officer did not want you to fly that day but you were ordered to do so regardless, and that you were shot down, you wouldn’t have been punished harshly. A small fine, most likely, if only to appease the Congregation. Probably not even a formal reprimand. He’d be damaging our alliance for nothing by forcing the issue. Don’t lose sleep over this.” 

It’s a sharp relief to know he won’t be tossed into a prison cell over this at least.   
  
“And how do I tolerate her mother for the next three weeks?”   
  
“Try to look at it as a cultural difference. She comes from a den of snakes so her protection is harsh and ruthless. She’s a liar because to survive she had to be a liar.”   
  
“Elizabet’s not at all like that, though!”   
  
“But she never belonged in that world. She was raised in it but never fit into it. Imagine her being forced to play the role of her uncle’s heir. What it would do to her.”   
  
“If she even survived it, Adrien would twist everything I love about her.” It hurts to think about and his breath comes in shallow gasps.   
  
“That’s not what will happen to her,” Mum says firmly, “Because you found a way to gain leverage over the prince. Very clever of you, by the way. You don’t have to like her mother. But do your best to tolerate her because this woman means a great deal to Elizabet.”   
  
“And keep her secret?”   
  
“That’s a complicated question. Were she not dying I would say no. That your partner needs to know.”   
  
“I don’t want her last memories of her mother to be her confronting her on my behalf. For her to look back on her mother in anger.”   
  
“You have your answer then. Luckily you have as good an excuse as any to bow out of long social engagements with her; I hear getting shot in the shoulder is unpleasant and that it’s a long recovery,” Mum says dryly.   
  
“That’s the excuse I used to get out of spending the rest of the afternoon with her. I suppose it will work periodically, though I hate worrying Elizabet.”   
  
“You could be doing backflips right now and she’d still be worrying about you. She’s her mother’s daughter… by which I mean Arelwin. That woman fussed over everyone. Do what you need to do in order to protect yourself.”   
  
***  
  
She gets the email at four in the morning after a particularly bad nightmare and bursts into tears of joy. Vasco is startled and turns on the lamp. “Tempest?”   
  
“He fired me. Said that due to my repeated poor decisions and my choice to engage in an inappropriate relationship with a member of a faction that does not have the Congregation’s best interests at heart, I am no longer suited for the role. I am to vacate the apartment by the end of next month.”   
  
Vasco grabs his phone and checks his own email, finding the signed contract. He forwards it to her and her mother. “He has promised to have nothing more to do with you, per this contract, which has been signed and witnessed.”   
  
“He said as much in his email. ‘This is goodbye. I never thought you would be more of a disappointment than my son, but I should have let you die in the wilderness instead of taking in an infant who would grow into a Naut-loving slut.’ Such a charming man.”   
  
“You’re free of him. And of politics. What would you like to do?”   
  
“Work full time at the clinic. Lease a cabin in the village so I’m not having to stay at the inn for the next four years. Love would you ever consider…”   
  
“Yes,” he says immediately. “I would come with you and live by your side while you complete your residency. Mum and I have talked about it. What my work would look like and she thinks having me do local flights around the island would work well. Transporting people and cargo. She suggested a three days on/three days off schedule where I’d be working 12-hour shifts. Said I can have use of a plane to fly to and from home.”   
  
“So this is it, then. No more politics. Would you be able to fly me to visit Constantin?”   
  
“Yes, that goes without saying.”   
  
Elizabet can’t quite believe it. She’s free! Adrien d’Orsay has given up any hold on her that he might have claimed. “I’m free,” she says with wonder. “I’m no longer a noble!”   
  
“Suspect he might try to turn the story around and make it look as if he’s the wounded party, so be prepared for that.”   
  
“I don’t give a shit what anyone writes about me. That’s not my world anymore. I’m a Native and I’m a Naut. And, apparently, a Naut-loving slut.”   
  
“I fucking hate that he would try to shame you for your choice of partner.”   
  
She cups his face and gives him a kiss. “But Love, I am a Naut-loving slut. I thought that was obvious to you? Or have you forgotten?”   
  
He smirks in response. “Well, would my Naut-loving slut like to celebrate the way we know best?”   
  
She casts a quick healing spell to look over his shoulder – something she’s been doing a few times a day. It’s still healing cleanly and there’s no infection or excessive inflammation. “Am I medically cleared for a good fuck?”   
  
“A very gentle one.” She reaches over and adjusts the pillows so he can lean back in their bed. “This will be easiest on your shoulder.” She straddles him and he reaches between her legs to run a finger through her folds and she sighs in relief at the touch. “Fuck I’ve needed this.”   
  
“Me too Tempest. Let me make you come before you ride my cock.” She grinds against his hand, whimpering with need as he lightly circles her clit.   
  
“Right there. Don’t stop,” she moans as she reaches up to grope her breasts, desperately wishing it was his hand groping her. He looks up at her and his pupils go wide with desire and he breathes heavily. Her orgasm is building within her, slower than she thought but more quickly than she’d prefer. “So close,” she whines. His cock is hard under her and slick with her desire – she feels it twitch and Vasco moans, and the sound of his need is enough to bring her over the edge; her vision going black as intense pleasure rushes through her body and she ruts against his hand, trying to prolong it.   
  
She pants as she comes down from it and sees Vasco looking up at her, wide-eyed, as if she were the most beautiful thing in the world. “I believe, Love, that I would like to fuck you and make you feel as good as you just made me feel.”   
  
“I would appreciate having your perfect little cunt squeezing my cock.” She slowly slides onto his cock, feeling the girth of him for the first time in weeks and she stills once she’s taken him all in. “Tempest, please. I need you to fuck me,” he pleads almost breathlessly.   
  
“Try not to move, Love. I’m going to take care of your pleasure tonight, OK? Just lay back and enjoy it.” She rides him slowly, taking care not to jostle his shoulder and cause him pain.   
  
“Feel slightly worried about being an unsatisfying lay. Not sure I’ve ever ‘lied back and enjoyed’ in my life,” he says before moaning. “That’s good. Keep going.”   
  
“Your cock feels so good inside of me.” She moves her hand down to her clit and strokes it, trying to bring herself to orgasm again; the rhythmic clenching of her around his cock always makes him come particularly hard. With her other hand she tugs gently on a pierced nipple, making Vasco cry out. “I so love hearing what I’m doing to you, Love.”   
  
“I’m close,” he warns her, his face contorted with his pleasure. She is too and a few moments more is all she needs before she comes, bringing him with her. Staying still, enjoying the feeling of his cock inside her, she watches as he enjoys the afterglow of his pleasure. “Glad we were able to do that,” he says breathlessly.   
  
“I am as well. You’re not sore, are you?”   
  
“No more than usual.”   
  
She gets up to grab a cloth and cleans them both up. “We’ll be losing access to this lovely washroom at the end of next month,” she says as the realization pops into her mind.   
  
“Then we’ll just need to build a home together where we can have a washroom as nice as that one is. Can’t guarantee it’ll happen right away but one day,” Vasco says. “We’ll build a beautiful home together.”   
  
“Wherever we end up will be beautiful because we are together, Love.”   
  
Vasco grins at her. “I’m rubbing off on you. I’ve turned you into a romantic.”   
  
“It was always there. Until you I had no reason to share this side of me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vasco’s reference to taking Adrien d’Orsay out into the woods and shooting him is a reference to their ‘canon’ story and how he rescues Elizabet from her uncle.


	35. Confronting Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabet discovers her Mother’s deception.

Something happened between Vasco and her mother. She doesn’t know what it is but Vasco’s been unusually reserved and cold towards Mother - and it isn’t just because he’s uncomfortable with nobility. But whenever she asks him he says he’s been tired and that it’s simply that they have little in common. 

Which is total bullshit. Her partner is chatty and fond of telling stories from his life as a Naut. Yet meals have been taken with an uncomfortable silence. 

So she decides to confront Mother about it. She finds her alone in the dining room after breakfast and sits down. Mother smiles at her; a smile she does not return and Mother looks concerned. 

“What is the matter, Elizabet?” 

“Vasco is unhappy with you. He won’t tell me why. What did you do that has him so upset?” 

Mother looks uncomfortable. “Why must it be my fault? He’s probably just not used to being around someone of my station.” 

“Cut the bullshit, Mother,” her mother looks shocked at her use of language; she’s never sworn at Mother before, “I know my partner and I know it’s not that. Something happened and if it had been him who pissed you off he’d have told me. He’s trying to protect me. So tell me.” She crosses her arms. 

Mother sighs, her expression revealing that this is a conversation she very much did not want to have. “I had the investigators look into him.” Elizabet gasps and opens her mouth to speak, “to protect him! We needed to know if Adrien would find something he could use in an attempt to bury him. A good thing I did because there was something. That matter has been dealt with and is no longer something that can be used against him.” 

“If it was solely to protect him you would have been transparent and asked his permission beforehand,” she says coldly, “and he’d have given it! He has nothing to hide. Nothing. Tell me: would you have done this if he were noble?” 

“Were he noble I wouldn’t need to; I would know all there is to know. And Adrien wouldn’t be tempted to go after a noble.” 

She glares at Mother; the very idea that someone is automatically a better partner by virtue of their name is absurd. “Oh! So would I be better off marrying Bastien d’Arcy? You know, the fool who gambles and drinks away his fortune; who is so incompetent in business that no legitimate vendor will work with him? The man who was cruel to me when the tape came out? Because you know all there is to know about him!” 

“I didn’t say that, Elizabet!” Mother cries. 

“You didn’t need to. You implied it,” she says coldly. “My partner isn’t good enough because he lacks a prestigious name. That he’s a decorated captain and one of the most talented pilots of his generation means nothing to you. He’s a good man, Mother. And you as good as told him he’s unworthy of me in your eyes.” 

“Elizabet, I didn’t want you to find this out. It all turned out - you have the freedom you’ve long wanted and he’s safe from retaliation.” 

“And he will never feel accepted by you,” she cries. “I feel like such an idiot because he’s been quiet and distant for days and I thought it was because he was feeling unwell and wanted space. But no - you hurt him. So I am going to go and apologize to Vasco and you are going to figure out what you can do to make the man who _saved my life_ feel welcome in our family. Understood?” She stands up, preparing to leave the dining room, almost shaking with anger. 

Mother can’t meet her eyes. “I’m sorry Elizabet. I truly am.” 

“It’s not me you need to be apologizing to,” she says as she walks out of the room. 

Vasco’s lying in their bed reading when she enters their quarters. “Care for some company?” 

“Sure. Thought you’d be visiting with your mother. She gone to rest?” 

She shakes her head. “She’s still downstairs. How are you feeling, Love?” 

“Oh - tired. Sore. I am just feeling so run down; I thought I’d stay in bed awhile.” 

“I know what Mother did; you don’t need to try to hide it any longer,” she says quietly. 

Vasco puts his book down. “Fuck. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I - didn’t want to change how you thought of her given...” 

“You don’t need to apologize. I understand. I’m so sorry. I know it means little coming from me but I’ve made it clear that what she did was completely out of line. That it’s up to her to fix this - if you even wish to speak with her, that is. Did you want to talk about it?” 

He hesitates. “I talked to Mum. She knows. Said that people like her have to be harsh to survive. That her protection is harsh as a result. She’s spent more time around nobility than I have, given that she’s responsible for negotiating the contracts here on the island.” 

“She should have asked first.” Vasco nods his head, wordlessly agreeing. She takes his hand. “You’re my family, Vasco. And I am on your side. Completely. And if you would feel better if she left -“

“No,” he says vehemently, “No. I won’t do that to you. Given...” he trails off. 

“I’m furious with her. Your mum is... mostly correct. I always hated that shit. Never did it. Part of the reason why I haven’t always been good at being a diplomat. I’m not the person who investigates people behind their back or comes up with subtle threats. I’m the one who will pay for information if necessary because a cash transaction is often easier than trying to convince someone to part with something they do not wish to share.” 

“She also doesn’t think I’m good enough for you,” Vasco says, reading between the lines of what she just said. 

“Not something she would say out loud to me. Presumably something she’s ashamed of. And I made it clear she needs to be ashamed of those feelings. You’re an unknown. At least if I’d chosen a noble she would have known all there is to know about them. But it’s you I want. So... here I am.” 

Vasco smiles at her. “It’s you I want too. You know, it could have been worse as far as meeting parents is concerned. She was nice to my face at least. Lots of rich people aren’t even polite when they speak to me.” 

“Vasco, what she did was deeply unfair and inappropriate. And I will not allow you to be treated that way. If... it ever happens again, can you tell me? Give me a chance to stand up for you?” 

“Yeah, I’ll let you know.” 

***

Elizabet’s mother is sitting on the couch looking uneasy when she sees him come down the stairs. “Vasco?” She calls out and he looks up at her. “I thought we could go to a cafe and talk?” 

It’s late in the afternoon and Elizabet is upstairs napping. She hasn’t been sleeping well and is frequently tired. That she’s fallen asleep for awhile is a good thing. 

He’s not supposed to leave the apartment without someone to help out. Just in case. And Kurt and Mum insist that neither of them leave without someone to guard them. So he shakes his head. “I’ve got no guard and need someone around in case I need a hand.” 

“I have two guards. One of them would be happy to help you out with whatever you need.” 

He narrows his eyes. For a noblewoman she’s not skilled at recognizing when someone is simply making excuses. If he truly wanted to go he would have. “Then I’ll be blunt. I have no desire to go anywhere with you alone. If you want to talk, we can talk, but it will be here, where I can fuck off if I see the need to.” 

The woman looks uncomfortable once more. “I suppose I deserve that...” she mutters. 

He can’t help himself; he laughs. “You deserve a far worse tongue lashing than you’ve received. If you and I weren’t in the shape we’re in I’d have given you a proper chewing out. I may not have a big house, a prestigious name or designer clothes but I do know my worth and your daughter upstairs? I love her; I always will love her and I work every damn day to be the partner she deserves. She is my _minundhanem_ and I am hers. And if you can’t see that then that is your problem. Not mine.” 

“My daughter won’t get her inheritance when I die,” Madeleine blurts out. 

He glares at her. “So, you don’t like me and see fit to punish your daughter?” 

Madeleine looks horrified by his accusation. “No! I would never do that. You misunderstand. Please - sit down and allow me to explain.” 

Reluctantly he sits and looks at her expectantly. “Legally I’ve left her almost everything. But with the legal arrangements that have been made, my brother will have my will renounced. Casting her from the family, so to speak. He will get everything meant for her. And,” she sighs, “I don’t think I can stop it. Not with the time I have left.” 

“So she loses everything because she refuses to play your brother’s games?” 

That the prince can effectively steal from his partner disgusts him. Elizabet has told him the man is worth more than the GDP of some nations. He has no need for Madeleine’s money for any reason aside from spiting her daughter. 

Madeleine opens her purse, pulls out a cheque and hands it to him. “Not everything.” He looks at the cheque; it’s an astronomical amount - more money than he ever conceived having in his life. 

He takes a deep breath and tries to hand the cheque back to her. “I don’t want your money. Give it to Elizabet.” 

Madeleine refuses to accept it. “And that, precisely, is why you’re getting it. And why you’re worthy of her. My daughter is right: I was prejudiced. And wrong. I was so tied up with the image of the person I thought she should marry that I forgot that the person she chose is far more than that. Someone who is brave, honest and decent. And I’m sorry.” 

“Why give this to me? As a peace offering? This money - it’s...” 

“Not a peace offering. There’s a bit of pragmatism to it. You’ll be taxed heavily on it. I’ve written a cheque for the same amount to Elizabet and she will be similarly taxed. But were I to write a single cheque to her, the tax burden would be heavier. If you were a member of a noble family in Sérène, I doubt I could trust you not to run off with money meant for the two of you. But you aren’t and you won’t do that to her. Please take it. And, when you’re feeling better take her out for a nice dinner?” 

“I’d have done that with or without your money,” he says wryly. 

Madeleine hands him a card. “An accountant. He will walk the two of you through the unpleasant tax business. And will advise on investments - that sort of thing. You never have to work again if you don’t wish to.” 

“I’m hardly the sort to sit around and do nothing. I will fly with Elizabet once she’s finished her residency.” 

The thought of sitting around in a big house doing nothing for the rest of his life actually repulses Vasco. 

She smiles at him. “Again, why I’m giving it to you.” 

He’s reluctant to take it. But the knowledge that Elizabet will lose most of what she was set to inherit because she wants a life away from her uncle means he will take it. So she gets something from her mother. “Thank you. This is very... good of you. To trust me.” 

“I don’t suppose you’d allow me to pay whatever your medical care and physiotherapy costs are?” 

For a moment he considers. “No. I wouldn’t. Not just because you’ve given this money to us. But because I don’t need compensation for doing what I did. My people will cover most of it anyway.” 

“I was not aware of that. You could have lied and handed me the bill and I never would have known a thing.” 

He gives her a look. “But I would have.” 

“Elizabet has never spoken to me like that before. We argued - mostly when she was a teenager but not once was she ever that forceful. I’ve never seen that sort of anger from her.” Madeleine’s expression is strange; unreadable. As if this is a fact that makes her both terribly sad and terribly proud. 

“She had good reason to be angry.” 

“I know. Elizabet is soft-spoken. Gentle. Too gentle for her own good. Frequently she doesn’t stand up for herself when she should be. But she loves you. And you’re outspoken and blunt. Her opposite in many ways. You’ve had an influence on her. A good one. And I wonder if she’s influenced you?” 

Occasionally he wonders if the tenderness and romance levied towards Elizabet would have shown itself with another sort of partner. Someone less inclined towards that sort of treatment. Or whether there’s something about her that makes him gentle. “Any influence she’s had isn’t seen by anyone save for her.” Not... completely true. They do cuddle frequently around others. Mum has been afforded a glimpse into more private moments between the two of them as a result of everything that’s happened. 

Elizabet comes down the stairs and looks suspiciously at her mother. “Love? Is everything OK?” 

He’ll never be close to this woman. Not just because there isn’t time for him to get to know her properly. They’re too different; like oil and water. But he can appreciate her gesture and recognize Elizabet’s closeness to the woman across from him. “Things are fine. Your mother and I talked and you two should talk as well.” 

“Anything you have to say to me will be said in front of Vasco,” Elizabet says firmly as she sits down beside him and takes his hand. 

Her mother opens her purse and hands her a cheque. Elizabet looks at it and her eyes widen. “Why are you giving this to me?” 

“Your spouse can confirm he received a cheque in the same amount. Adrien will be unlikely to allow you to receive your inheritance so I thought to give as much as I could to you now. Splitting it in two reduces the tax you’ll each pay.” 

She looks at him and he nods his head. “It was never your money I wanted,” Elizabet whispers. 

“And as I’ve told you, sometimes we don’t have a choice. Do whatever you like with it. It belongs to the two of you, no strings attached. I have requested that your things be packed and shipped over here as well as the things of mine that I want you to have. Adrien may get most of our family’s money but he has no need for my jewelry,” Madeleine says. 

Elizabet’s bottom lip trembles. “Fuck. I’ve cried so fucking much these last few weeks,” she says as she wipes her eyes. “This is embarrassing.” 

He wraps his arm around her and leans in to kiss her, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he moves awkwardly. “It’s been difficult and painful for you. Nobody begrudges you for being emotional.” She wraps her arms around his waist and moves so her legs are draped across his, uncaring that her mother is witness to this display of affection. 

Before Madeleine leaves, Elizabet runs upstairs to fetch a sweater for her to wear, leaving the two of them alone. “I will be marrying your daughter,” he says. “It’s simply a matter of asking.” Perhaps before all this he would have considered following tradition and asking for her mother’s blessing. But not now. 

Madeleine looks unsurprised. “She’s never worn much in the way of jewelry but is fond of sapphires. They bring out her eyes. Nothing large; she finds large stones tacky. Something small and understated. Her ring size is six.” 

He knows nothing of rings - he’s never bought one before. Or any jewelry, aside from the rings that adorn his ear and body. “Thank you. I’ve never bought anyone a ring before. It will be nice not to completely fuck it up.” 

Madeleine chuckles and then gives him a bemused look. “You could propose to her with one of those little plastic rings and she’d proudly wear it because it came from you.” 

Elizabet returns with a sweater. “This one will fit. I don’t want you getting chilled on the walk back to your hotel room.” 

Madeleine takes the sweater and puts it on, wincing as she moves. The woman is clearly in a great deal of discomfort but trying desperately to hide it from her daughter. “It’s a two minute walk, my child. But I appreciate the gesture nonetheless. I will see you both tomorrow.” 

“You’re a rich man now,” she says quietly once the door is shut. “How does it feel?” 

“I was a rich man before this because I had you. The only reason I took it was to ensure you got more of your inheritance. That her brother is going to take it from you...” 

“I’d have given a lot of it away anyway.” She sits down and he sits beside her. “Money like Mother’s can help a lot of people. I could have created a foundation to fund the medical treatment of those with the malichor. Or a scholarship fund so people who otherwise couldn’t afford it can go to university. Before I knew the truth of my identity I’d planned to give most of it away. Once I learned it just firmed my resolve.” 

“Would you like to do that with the money we were given today?” That he’s now a multimillionaire is... extremely disconcerting. 

“Would you object if we gave half away? To do some good? We could decide together what to do with it.” 

“No, Tempest, how could I ever object to that? The money is yours as far as I’m concerned.” 

She shakes her head. “It is ours; everything we have belongs to us both now. We should go to the bank today and cash these cheques if you feel up for it. Once all of the legal stuff has been dealt with we can decide what to do with the portion earmarked for charity.”


	36. Arrests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People face the consequences of their actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: references to child abuse that occurs in canon.

Kurt stops by, looking nervous. “Can I speak with you two alone? I mean no offence, your Highness,” he says to Mother, who is in the sitting room with them. 

They make their way into the dining room where they sit at the table. Kurt is looking down at his lap and Vasco stands up, returning a moment later with a beer that he puts in front of Kurt, who nods in thanks. 

“What’s going on?” She asks him. 

“I’ve... been seeing a therapist. For a bit. And it’s helped. With his help I’ve reached out to a few survivors of the camps. A few are willing to testify to Sieglinde about Hermann, myself included. I’m going down there this evening. I... just wanted someone to know,” he says, unable to meet their eyes. 

“Would you like us to come along? We can wait outside and do anything you like afterwards. If you want to go grab a drink or a bite to eat...” 

“You’re still awful beat up, Vasco. Are you sure you would be able to do that?” 

“I’m off all the medications that kept me from drinking so I’m allowed to have a drink,” Vasco says, with no small amount of triumph noticeable in his voice. “Would you want our company?” 

“But your mother...” 

“...Will have gone back to her hotel room by this evening. If you want us there, we’ll be there. If you don’t, we’ll stay here. It’s up to you.” 

Kurt relents. “I’d like the company. But you two need to come inside; I won’t have you waiting outdoors without someone guarding you.”

Probably a fair point and something they’d forgotten about. 

They’re milling about in the lobby rather awkwardly while Kurt meets with Sieglinde. A young recruit approaches them. “You’re a Naut?” He says to Vasco. 

“Well-spotted,” he deadpans. 

“What’d you do to your shoulder?” 

Vasco’s still in a sling, much to his ongoing annoyance. She sees him stiffen; irritated by the line of questioning. “Got a hole punched out of it.” 

“Did it hurt?” 

“No. Felt real good. I’d recommend trying it sometime,” he says sarcastically, looking around and trying to get someone’s attention with the rank to call this recruit away from them. Just talking about it is giving her flashbacks and she’s clenching her fists tightly. 

“Recruit! Explain yourself!” Kurt barks at the young man. 

“Apologies, Captain. Was just speaking to our guests and ascertaining why they were here is all,” the man stammers. 

“They’re my guests. Run along.” The young man scurries away. “Sorry about that. Shall we get out of here?” 

Kurt is stoic at first glance but she sees his fingers trembling and occasionally he takes a deep breath. She hooks her arm in his as they walk, an attempt to provide a small gesture of comfort. 

They end up at a tavern Vasco had recommended. A small hole in the wall. The three of them settle in a corner booth and order drinks. “I’m buying tonight,” Elizabet says. 

“Thank you,” Kurt says. They chat amiably until their drinks arrive. Kurt takes a sip of his, running his figures through the condensation that has gathered on the glass. “There’s a warrant out now. He’ll be arrested within the week. More came forward than I’d initially spoken to,” he says, voice breaking. “He hurt so many and I could have stopped him years ago.” 

“It’s not your fault, Kurt. None of you are to blame. You survived an awful thing. You took steps to heal, and then you reported it. Both are difficult things to do. I’m so proud of you,” she says. 

“I’ll sleep a little easier knowing he’s locked up away from anyone he could hurt. Hopefully for good. Sieglinde thinks a life sentence is likely,” he says, taking another sip from his glass. “I have another appointment with my therapist tomorrow. To talk things through.” Kurt looks up at them, as if coming to a realization. “We haven’t spoken that much about what you two survived. You’re seeing a therapist, right?” 

Kurt clearly does not want to talk about what happened any longer and so the two of them respect the boundary he’s set. 

“We both are. Different therapists, but it’s helping. The nightmares aren’t as frequent,” Vasco says. “We’ll be even better once those fuckers are arrested.” 

“Or killed,” Elizabet thinks, but is careful not to say aloud. 

“How are you feeling? You said earlier you’re off your meds?” 

“Most of ‘em. It’s still sore, but most days it’s manageable. I have stuff I can take on the bad days. Elizabet has been doing healing on me every evening before bed, which has helped a lot. She numbs it afterwards so it’s easier to get to sleep.” 

Kurt turns to her. “And you, Green Blood? How are you doing?”

“Better,” she says carefully. “Like Vasco said, the nightmares aren’t as bad. I’ve finally settled enough to be fully confident he’s not going to die on me. It... will be nice to return to a normal life but having this time together has been the one good thing to come of this.” 

“Thought it was determined you weren’t gonna die after your big escape from the hospital? Or before that, even?” Kurt asks, confused. “Didn’t the fact that you woke up, period pretty much mean you weren’t going to keel over?”

“Anxiety disorder? It’s me you’re talking to,” she says with a wry smile. 

“You’ve mentioned this will be a good story, pilot. Can I ask questions? Or will that upset you? Or you?” He gestures at her. 

“I know you so ask away,” Vasco says. “Assuming it’s fine with Elizabet.” 

It’s still not easy to talk about; she cries during most of her therapy sessions. But she needs to talk about it. Her therapist has encouraged her to do so. She lifts Vasco’s right arm and slides under it, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. “So long as you’re OK with me engaging in obnoxious public displays of affection,” she says. 

Kurt, who normally would have some teasing response, instead looks serious. “You two are very nice together. I can’t be bothered by you seeking comfort the way you are.” 

“I will need my arm eventually to drink but it’s all yours for the moment, Tempest.” 

“I’ve never been shot. Had a whole lot of other shit thrown my way but not that. What’s it like?” 

Vasco laughs. “I never told you I’d been shot before this had I? I’m an old pro at this.” Kurt’s eyes go wide. “I was a teenager the first time. It was an accident at the shooting range. Punctured my lung.” 

“Shit. That must have been fun,” Kurt says. 

“Don’t remember most of it. Tempest, I asked Mum how long I was out for at one point while I was in the hospital and you were showering. She said it was six days. I was there three weeks in total. Think it did a number on Mum.” 

“It did do a number on her,” she confirms immediately. It’s not something they spoke of much but she could see how it affects Cabral even now. 

“Anyways, it burns. Hot metal going through you? Burns like hell. This time I really felt the blood loss. Was too busy nearly suffocating the last time to notice, I think.” She winces at the turn this conversation has taken, and Vasco notices, tightening his hold on her. “But Elizabet tended to that beautifully so enough said on that. Aside from those unpleasantries, my lovely partner has taken very good care of me, and I’ve felt loved and appreciated by a number of people. Just wish I could use my damn arm,” he says. 

“In a few weeks, Love. The drink isn’t affecting you too strongly, is it? Your body still won’t have recovered completely from losing as much blood as you did. We should pick up some steaks - you’re liable to be anemic and the iron will help,” she says and he turns and kisses her forehead while chuckling fondly. He grabs his drink and takes another sip. 

“One drink won’t do much. And I’ll probably only have the one. We can get some steaks if you like.” 

“Once Green Blood learned she could heal she became like that with Constantin and I. Fussed over us like mad. Haven’t had a bruise heal the normal way in years because of her,” Kurt says as he motions to the bartender for another drink. “Used to give you so much shit about it.” 

“You still give me shit about it,” she chimes in. 

“Well, yeah. But it’s nice. To know someone gives a shit about patching you up. Even if it’s only a bruise or a cut or scrapes received in a spar. You may not be good at hurting people in a fight but you’re damn good at fixing them up. So, you got any good scars from it?” 

“Oh Kurt, that was not bright of you. He’s got so many photos and they’re all horrifying,” she says as Vasco almost gleefully pulls out his phone and hands it to Kurt. 

Kurt bursts out laughing when he looks at his phone which was... not the reaction she’d expected. “You look like a mess in that photo. How high were you?” 

“Very,” he admits. “Elizabet took that photo. Extremely reluctantly. There’s another one later on that she took. Think part of being in love is humouring your partner when they ask you to do dumb things for them.”

As he continues scrolling he whistles, evidently impressed by what he sees. “You took a beating, that’s for sure. Probably messed up any tattoos you have in the area, right?” 

“Don’t have any in the front but the one on my shoulder blade is kind of fucked. Might see what can be done once I’m all healed. Or not? Not sure yet. It’s more important that the bits inside all work as they should and I’m told they will in time.”

Kurt’s still scrolling through the photos. “I’ve got a medical question. How the hell do they fix something like that?” 

“With a great deal of difficulty,” she says. “But, to go into more detail, metal plates and screws put the bones back together. They did what they could to fix the soft tissue damage in Hikmet but most of that was fixed in Vígshádhír. In Hikmet the focus was on fixing what was immediately life threatening - bleeding, removing damaged tissue that could get infected and getting the bones set so they’d heal properly.”

“So I get myself kneecapped I’ll be enjoying the same party Vasco did?” 

Vasco snorts. “Worst fucking party I’ve ever been to.” 

“Unless you were incredibly unlucky it wouldn’t be life threatening. Not the way Vasco’s injury was. But your knee might not ever be the same,” she says. “You know, this is a rather morbid topic of discussion.” She’d... rather they talk about something else. 

“That’s her way of telling us to shut the fuck up and talk about something silly,” Vasco says. “You’re so very sweet and gentle about such things. You could just tell us to fuck off, y’know.” 

“That would not have gone down well in my household. Be calm, be stoic and be polite at all times. That’s how Mother taught me to act in order to keep me safe from him.” She doesn’t need to elaborate on which him she’s speaking of. Vasco leans over and kisses her. 

“Meanwhile from the moment I learned to talk I was giving Mum lip. Meant we argued a lot - up until quite recently, in fact. That reminds me of another thing Mum told me at the hospital. She could hardly believe at first that I ended up falling in love with someone so gentle. But that now it makes complete sense to her. Because we balance one another.” 

“I’m not gentle but I definitely wasn’t mouthing off the way you do, Vasco,” Kurt says. “Your mouth ever get you in any real trouble?” 

Vasco grins at Kurt. “Oh, I’ve got a good story. Had this real jackass teacher on our island when I was about 13. Knew his stuff but was fond of using humiliation as a punishment. Which is rather devastating for kids at that age. He targeted a friend of mine - Simone. Made her cry. So I stood up and confronted him. Told him he was picking on children and that it was pathetic to watch. That he’s an embarrassment to his profession.” 

Kurt looks impressed. “I’m sure that went over well.” 

“He hit me in the face,” Vasco says, grinning proudly. 

She gasps. “That’s awful! Did it leave a scar?” Gently she taps his cheek and he turns and looks at her. It’s dim in the bar so it’s unlikely she’d see any scar from the incident, anyway.

“Still as handsome as the day we first met?” He asks, smirking. 

“Absolutely gorgeous. Finish your story before Kurt throws a drink on us for being sappy.” 

“Mum saw the mark he left. Assumed I’d gotten into a fight at school. I was fine with her thinking that but eventually the truth slipped out. So instead of grounding me for fighting on the playground she was calling the headmaster and giving him a proper chewing out. Don’t know the details but Mum was pretty high up by that point - not an admiral but she’d be made one two years later, so whatever threats she made had a significant impact. The teacher ‘retired’.” 

“What did the admiral think of you talking to your superiors in that way?” Kurt asks. 

“Think the lecture I got was something akin to ‘I’m glad you stood up for your classmates but there were better ways to do that’. She couldn’t admit it because it would have made me even more of a shit than I was to begin with but she was proud of me.” 

“She’d have certainly been proud,” she says. 

“How do you know?” Vasco asks, looking at her curiously. 

“Something we talked about at the hospital while we were waiting. How you protect people. That it’s something she wanted to encourage in you. She told me about the sea turtles.” 

Vasco smiles, looking almost nostalgic. “Ah, yeah, makes sense she’d share that with you. Once you’re officially one of us I’ll take you to that beach. It’s incredible.” 

By the time they leave she’s moderately intoxicated and Kurt is a little wobbly on his feet. Vasco, who had indeed only had the one drink is completely sober. “Will you two be able to walk home or should I get a carriage? I can’t actually be helpful in any way if you need help.” 

“We’re good, pilot. Not the first time I’ve stumbled home,” Kurt says, walking down the stairs, holding onto the hand railing more tightly than he would have sober. “‘Sides, your girl isn’t drunk enough to need help. She’ll drag my ass home,” he says, smiling wider than she’s seen him smile in some time. As the evening went on he grew lighter. As if a load had been lifted off him. 

She laughs. “I’d call you a carriage. There is no possible way I could carry you and I’d hate to drop you if I can’t hold you up properly as I drag you.” 

***

Mother is staring hard at the tv when her and Vasco make their way downstairs the next morning. She hasn’t asked Mother how much of her vision remains, but if she’s had to switch to reading on her tablet... 

She turns when she hears the two of them. “Come, watch the news,” she says to them. 

“What’s on?” Vasco asks. 

“Breaking news out of Hikmet. Burhan is being escorted out of the palace in handcuffs. And... Doctor Asili was arrested early this morning,” Mum says. 

Immediately her and Vasco make their way into the room and sit on the couch. Elizabet takes Vasco’s right hand and squeezes it. “Did they show footage of Burhan being escorted from the palace?” 

“On a loop,” Mother says with a smirk. “Every five minutes. You’re sure to find it quite satisfying.” 

It’s shaky cellphone camera footage but that makes it no less interesting to watch. Burhan is in handcuffs and instead of leaving the palace with some measure of dignity he shouts and makes a scene. 

“I’m innocent! There is no law of our land that I’ve broken!” Burhan shouts, evidently not realizing that anything he says can theoretically be used against him at his trial. The man may have been a skilled doctor before becoming _Mal_ but he is rather ignorant of the law. 

“Attempted murder is against the law. Fairly against the law, last I checked,” Vasco says to the TV. How he must wish to be a witness in-person to this. 

“Asili is one of our greatest minds. I supported his research. I’m a hero!” Burhan cries before he’s stuffed into the back of a carriage. 

“Well, that was almost worth getting shot for. Not quite, but almost,” Vasco says, looking at her, immensely pleased with himself. 

Mother is horrified by the comment. “Surely you cannot be serious? To have obtained such a severe injury...” 

“Mother, Vasco is full of shit. Don’t listen to him.” Mother isn’t used to Vasco’s dry sense of humour. And looks moderately surprised and a little disapproving of the language she uses. “Sorry. Gotten out of the habit of watching my tongue now that I don’t live in a palace anymore.” 

“Hey! I’m delightful to listen to,” Vasco protests, teasing in his voice. 

“Your mum threatened to drug you while you were in the hospital.” 

“Oh yeah,” Vasco says, looking pleased with himself once more. “How many times did she, exactly?” 

“Three times.” 

“Are you counting the time you two were plotting after whatever irritating thing I did?” 

Vasco’s not an easy patient. He’s stubborn and frequently undersells the discomfort he’s in and tries to grit his teeth through it. Eventually she was able to pick up on the subtle cues of his that revealed he’s in pain and get him some relief but for the first few days he must have suffered considerably.

In addition to that, he’s antsy; reluctant to accept the limits of his current condition. There have been a few times he’s made himself feel worse by doing too much too quickly. Something she’s been watching for now that they’re back in New Sérène. 

“Four times, then. You shouldn’t be so proud of that.” 

“Old habit. Think as much as we argued in the past, it was always a bit of a rush, y’know? We both got something out of it. Does that make sense?” 

“None at all,” she responds. The idea of arguing with Mother all the time sounds awful. 

“Things are better now, obviously. But I’ve pushed her buttons on purpose in the past. And she might have done the same.” He turns to Mother. “Have they said anything about those working with Asili? They’re all over that damn hospital.”

“Not yet. Just that it could take weeks to go through the evidence found and arrest the other people involved,” Mother says, looking sad all of a sudden. “It’s too bad. I knew Doctor Asili’s late wife, you know. A lovely woman. Excellent poker player. The malichor; the same curse as I am afflicted with. Same with his children. How her husband has fallen; she’d be horrified by what he’s done.” 

Such a domestic fact about those people makes her deeply uncomfortable. After what Asili did to Constantin; to Vasco... she can’t think of him as a person. Asili is not a human to her but a demon wearing the flesh of a human. “Can we change the channel or turn it off?” She whispers, mostly to herself. 

“Madeleine, turn the TV off?” Vasco says, more loudly. Mother grabs the remote and switches it off. 

“Seen enough? I had thought there might be more to learn about what’s going on there,” Mother says. 

“I can’t do more of that. Not right now. I’m pleased to know they’ve been arrested. It’s a huge relief, in many ways. But talking about this is painful.” She doesn’t want to tell Mother about the flashbacks. 

Vasco rests his hand on her knee, circling with his thumb; a pressure she concentrates on to try to calm herself. “Look at me,” he says quietly enough so only she can hear. She turns her head, staring into his golden eyes and he smiles at her. “I’m still here,” he says. “I’m safe and I’m getting well and we are not on the floor of that sitting room.” 

If Mother understands what’s going on, she’s polite enough not to say anything. “I want to grow old with you,” she says, feeling more emotional than she’s felt in several days. 

“And you will. Fifty years from now we’ll be retired and I’ll be cooking you breakfast while you make our tea. We’ll be old and grey and so happy because we will have each other.” 

“Did they say how long until their trial?” She asks Mother, who shakes her head. 

“All they said is that it’ll be a long investigation. But when the trial does happen, you two will almost certainly need to testify. Your boss, as well.” 

Not a surprise and something both of them are expecting. But the thought of confronting Asili and Burhan on the stand and getting questioned about the worst day of their lives is something she dreads deeply.


	37. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special events are marked with celebrations.

“I’m not dead,” Vasco says suddenly as they’re lying in bed. 

His left arm is still in a sling but he’s on the mend. With the healing she’s been doing, he should recover far more quickly than first estimated. 

“You very much aren’t and I am grateful.” 

Vasco pulls a small bag out of the drawer of his bedside table. “Wonder if you could help me with something?” 

“Sure. What do you need?” 

He gestures to the bag on the bed and she opens it to find a small bottle of ink and a tattoo needle. “Mark the occasion for me?” 

She blinks. “Why not go to a tattoo artist and have someone who knows what they’re doing do it?” Someone who is competent; unlike her. 

“Too personal to have ‘em do it. Someone taught me how to do it years ago so I’ve done these ones myself. But, given that I remain incapacitated and you’re my _minundhanem_ , I thought perhaps you could do it in my stead?” 

He’s asking her to take part in something he keeps deeply private. Despite how nervous she is about the prospect of tattooing him, she is immensely touched. “Of course I can. I’ll do my best not to mess it up. I’m not sure my surgical skills will translate to tattooing.” 

Vasco shows her how to do it and extends his right hand out to her. “Ring finger, I assume?” 

“That’s the one.” Vasco doesn’t react as she works, save to give her the occasional bit of advice or instruction. 

“Your mum will notice you’ve tattooed a new line,” she says as she works. 

“Perhaps. I’ve never told her what they mean. Though she may put it together after all of this. You’re the only one who knows.” 

She wipes a dot of blood off his finger. “I’m honoured you trust me with something so personal. I think I’m almost done.” 

“Few more pricks should do it.” He looks at it when she’s done and nods approvingly. “It’s straight - I’d say I’ll have you do all subsequent ones but I expect you would be displeased with me.” 

“I would prefer that be the only one I ever have to do. Please avoid almost dying.” 

“Will do my best to avoid it, Tempest. I always do.” 

“So...” she starts, “is that only for those tattoos? Or have you ever given another person a tattoo?” 

Vasco looks at her, eyes sparkling with amusement. “Just those ones. I’ve never given another a tattoo and I doubt you’d thank me if I did. I’m no artist. Hence the simplicity of these ones. Are you looking to get one?” 

“One day I will. Would you come with me when I do?” 

“Without a doubt.” 

“So... can I ask you what your next tattoo will be? Is it something you’ve planned?” 

“I don’t know what it is. But I do know where it is likely to be.” He takes her hand and places it over his heart and she feels it beating beneath her fingertips. “My heart is yours so it’s only right you choose how our story is told.” 

“Oh Love...” It’s a gift unlike any she’s ever been given and she’s momentarily speechless. Nobody has given a part of themselves over to her for safe-keeping and Vasco’s given his heart to her. 

The beating of his heart gives her an idea. “My finger prints? So I’m always touching your heart.” 

Vasco smiles at her, wide and bright. “Sounds perfect.”

“Could I get yours too? Would that be allowed? Or would I need to officially join first?” 

“Of course you can. No rules that say you can’t get tattooed so we can go together.” 

“You’ve given me your heart and mine is yours. Forever.” 

Vasco runs his fingers through her hair and looks as if he’s considering something. She can feel his heart speed up under her fingertips, as if he’s nervous. “What’s on your mind, Love?” 

He looks at her, his gaze intense. “Marry me?” 

It’s not the way she expected him to propose. But they’ve just given their hearts to one another so a proposal only seems right. It’s perfect. “I’d love nothing more than to be your wife.” 

He kisses her hand before she leans forward and captures his lips in a hard kiss. “I love you. I love you. I love you,” she whispers. 

“And I love you,” he pauses and looks sheepish. “I haven’t found a ring for you yet. And I never wrote a speech.” 

“I don’t need a ring. Not when you’ve given me the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me. And I don’t need a speech because I feel your love every moment I’m with you in everything you do.” 

Vasco blinks rapidly, clearly affected by the emotion of the moment. “Will you allow me to get you a ring anyway? Nauts tattoo rings on their fingers but I’d like to follow the tradition you grew up with.” 

“You can buy me a ring if you like. And I’ll buy you one. Though, the day I officially become a Naut I’ll get two tattoos: the one on my face and a ring on my finger so everyone knows you are my husband.” 

They lie down and she rests her head on his shoulder and swings a leg over his. “Given that we are now engaged, may I ask you something?” 

“I didn’t think we needed to be engaged for you to ask me questions,” she says, giggling and tapping his nose. 

Vasco snort-laughs. “Ah, but you did refuse to tell me once already. What did I ask you in the recovery room? You said I didn’t propose, but I did something.” 

She slides even closer, peppering soft kisses all over his neck and he looks so content; so unbelievably happy that it nearly makes her cry. “You told me you wanted to marry me. I asked if you were proposing - I knew you’d be so irritated with yourself if you were and you said you weren’t, but that you wanted to marry me. I told you I wanted to marry you too, cried, and you fell back asleep.” 

“I’m such a fucking idiot,” he says, shaking his head. 

“No, Love. You’re a romantic. I’ve heard anecdotes about patients saying all sorts of things - including confessing affairs or their unhappiness in a romantic relationship while in that state. Only difference is that their spouse isn’t in the room the way I was. We never say a word, of course. That you love me as you do means so much. _So_ much.” 

***

Mother told her she wouldn’t live to see her daughter marry. But what if she could? Vasco proposed to her last night. They could put together a small wedding rather quickly. And Mother and Constantin will be able to attend. When he wakes up she brings up the idea. 

“How would you feel about getting married right away?” 

Vasco understands immediately. “How soon would you like to do it?” 

“Four days from now? Assuming we can find someone willing to perform the ceremony. We’d have to get the marriage license but that’s easy enough.” 

“And find something to wear. How difficult will it be to get a wedding dress that quickly? I know enough to know they need alterations.” 

Long ago she decided she wouldn’t wear white on her wedding day. 

“I’m not going to wear a wedding dress... unless it was truly important to you. I’ve got another idea in mind.” 

“Fine by me,” he says, kissing her on the cheek. “How fancy should I go?” 

“Whatever you can comfortably wear. If a suit jacket is going to hurt you, don’t wear one. It doesn’t matter what you’re wearing so long as you’re there.” 

Vasco grins, looking mischievous. “A dangerous thing you’ve just said. Suppose I show up in a robe and slippers?” 

She smirks at him. “You know I’m marrying you because you have common sense, right? I know you wouldn’t actually do that even if you’re threatening it.” 

“And here I thought you were marrying me because of that thing I do with my tongue...” 

“That too. But don’t say that in front of Mother.” 

Siora, Aphra and Mother take her dress shopping that afternoon once she’s booked the Justice of the Peace. They’re getting married on the beach - it’s Naut property and Admiral Cabral offered it up to Vasco as soon as he called to give her the news. 

“I thought most _renaigse_ wear white?,” Siora asks as she tries dresses on. 

“Nothing about how we’ve gone about this is traditional so why start now?” No other noble would marry a non-noble they’d known for eight months, especially not without a pre-nuptial agreement. But she’s not noble. She’s a Native and she’s a Naut and everything about Vasco feels right. As if they’re two puzzle pieces that fit together. Soulmates. Her _minundhanem_. He makes her feel brave, and so she leaps forward towards a life that she wants. 

She doesn’t like any of the dresses in the store. They’re designer and lovely. But not _her_. This is the third shop they’ve tried and she can tell Mother is growing tired. 

“Elizabet, why are you looking through these shops when you know what you truly want?” Mother asks. “There’s an antique shop I saw just down the street.” 

Perhaps she was going through the motions. Doing what she thought might be expected of her: buying an expensive dress at a designer store. “We should look in there,” she says. 

The shop is tiny - mostly clothing and furniture. All her life she’s loved old furniture and clothing. Growing up she would periodically dream about living in a cottage of her own filled with antique furniture. With an entire room dedicated solely to storing her books. A dream that suddenly seems like it could be realistic. Nauts generally live in cottages near the port. Her and Vasco can make a home together and they can fill it with furniture from this shop. 

She looks through the racks of clothing and finds it quickly. Her dress. Almost 100 years old but in beautiful shape. Bright red with gold embroidery and a gold-beaded fringe. 

Mother cries when she sees her in it. “Is it that bad, Mother?” She jokes, trying to make her mother laugh. 

“No. It’s perfect. Not what I ever imagined you wearing when you married but it suits you.” 

“You told me I’d never marry.” 

Mother gives her a smile. “Yet I’d never lost hope you would prove me wrong.” 

“Why did you go with a dress in red?” Aphra asks. 

“Because of a story Vasco once told me about how there’s a red string tying us together.” 

“That’s cute. Far too sappy and romantic for my taste but suits the two of you perfectly from everything I’ve seen.” 

***

“I’m marrying Vasco the day after tomorrow. I’ve ensured your schedule is open for the ceremony,” she tells Constantin, who is sitting in his office. 

He’s still so ill, despite Doctor Catasach’s treatment. While he’s up today, he looks as if he should be resting in bed. Still, he smiles at her. “I hadn’t known you had gotten engaged.” 

“It’s all come together very quickly. We... want to do it while our family is here.” 

By which she means “while you and Mother are still alive”, but she can’t say those words aloud. The meaning is clear to Constantin who looks saddened by it. 

“Are you not rushing into this a bit? You’ve only been together a few months. And after what just happened - are you certain it’s not the result of your fear more than anything? You’re so kind; I’d hate for a Naut to break your heart.” 

The smile on her face falls. “Constantin, I love him. And he loves me. We know this is right and we see no point in waiting. It may not be a decision you would make but it’s one I make with a clear mind after giving my heart away and receiving his in return.” 

Constantin looks up and gives her a reassuring smile. “If this is what you truly want, my dearest cousin, I will be happy to be there.” 

“Would you walk me down the aisle with Mother?” 

“You wouldn’t want me to do that, would you? Your mother I understand but me as well? And in my current state...” her cousin is bitter and jaded as a result of his illness. She still hasn’t told him he was poisoned by Asili and the guilt is tearing at her. Knowing how he would react, it’s something she may never tell him. 

“I love you Constantin. Dearly. You and Mother are my family and it would mean a great deal to me.” 

Constantin softens. “I can never deny you something you wish for so genuinely. I will walk you to Vasco alongside your mother.” 

She rushes over and gives him a hug and kisses his cheek. “I’m so pleased to have my family at my side as I marry my _minundhanem_.” 

***

The day of her wedding she wears her hair loose. A desire to be the opposite of the traditional Congregation noble bride with the white designer gown, elaborate hairstyle and diamond tiara. Slàn brought her a hairpiece made of feathers from birds on the island. 

“It was your mum’s. She wore it at her bonding ceremony to your dad,” her aunt explains. Fighting back tears, she clips it into her hair. “It’s beautiful,” Slàn says, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

Mother and Constantin walk her to Vasco, who wears a dark purple waistcoat with a white shirt, but no suit jacket. In keeping with his aversion to ties, his shirt is open-collared. Not a look that would be acceptable at any noble wedding, but she’s not a noble any longer, and he could not look more handsome. 

His eyes go wide as he catches a glimpse of her and she hopes Aphra - who had been appointed as the photographer, got a photo of his expression. She takes his hand. “You look gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous,” he whispers. 

“As do you, Love.” 

She speaks her vows, somewhat haltingly, in Yecht Fradí. The language Mum and Dad would have used when they made their bond.

She follows with a translation. Vasco would have understood most of it, but many in the audience would not have. 

“I promise to love you as long as I draw breath. To support you, and follow the path life sends us on by your side. I treasure every moment I have with you and look forward to making many more memories with you, my _minundhanem_ ; the one who holds the other half of my red thread.”

Tears roll down her cheeks and Vasco cups her face and kisses her, long and slow. Almost shyly, he begins reciting his vows. “I’m no good with sweet words so in moments like these I steal the words of those with far more skill than I.”

“Bright star, would I were stedfast as thou art—  
Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night  
And watching, with eternal lids apart,  
Like nature’s patient, sleepless Eremite,  
The moving waters at their priestlike task  
Of pure ablution round earth’s human shores,  
Or gazing on the new soft-fallen mask  
Of snow upon the mountains and the moors—  
No—yet still stedfast, still unchangeable,  
Pillow’d upon my fair love’s ripening breast,  
To feel for ever its soft fall and swell,  
Awake for ever in a sweet unrest,  
Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath,  
And so live ever—or else swoon to death.”

“How did you know that is my favourite poem?” She whispers as she leans in to kiss him once more. 

“I didn’t. But it suits you.” 

When the Justice of the Peace pronounces the married, telling them to kiss (“though I doubt you need to be told; you’ve kissed all throughout the ceremony!”), she wraps her arms around Vasco’s neck and kisses her husband for the very first time. “Thank you. For putting this together so quickly with me,” she whispers. 

“I wanted your family here and I didn’t want to wait any longer to be your husband. Easy decision.” 

It’s a very low-key celebration with food served from the Naut restaurant they went to on their first date and bottles of wine. They had no need for a dance floor, music or extravagant flowers; their closest family and friends are there and they have each other. 

Mother approaches them. “I wanted to give my congratulations to the happy couple. It’s not frequent that I’ve seen two people as happy as you two look.”

Arranged marriages are still common amongst the Congregation nobility. And such marriages occasionally result in genuine love, as Mother’s did, but more frequently it results in tolerance or even outright dislike. An absurd thing, in retrospect, not marrying for love. 

“Thank you, Mother.” 

Her mother looks a little nervous. “I wanted to give you two your wedding gift. But I was hoping you would accept it now, as there are some legal banalities to overcome.” 

A slightly odd thing but she gestures to Mother and she pulls out a stack of paperwork. “You have money now, so I was unsure what to give to you both. I spoke with my lawyers who recommended I sign over the De Sardet summer home to you both.” Mother must have noticed her blank stare. “I’m aware you two do not intend to return to the mainland. But you can use it however you wish. As a vacation home. Or - perhaps there is some way to use it for a charitable cause.” 

Mother must know they intend to give away a significant portion of the money she gave them. “This is - very generous of you. Thank you. Vasco and I would have to talk specifics, of course.” 

“You should know that it would make my brother particularly angry to know that a home owned for hundreds of years by a noble family has been signed over for use by a charitable organization.” Mother’s eyes twinkle with amusement, and her and Vasco look at each other, wordlessly agreeing on a course of action then and there. 

“I’ve never met the man but I’m unsure I can resist the opportunity to piss him off.” 

Mother hands them the paperwork to sign. “Speak to a lawyer before making the gift. If done correctly it will be a significant tax write-off for you two.” 

“We wouldn’t do it for the tax write-off,” she says. 

“I’m well aware. But think of your future... cats. They will live quite luxurious lives with you.” 

“You know we aren’t having children then?” 

Mother looks at her as if she just said something foolish. “I’m your mother, Elizabet. I’ve known that you weren’t going to have children since you were a young teenager refusing to hold any baby that came near you. Something I mourned at first - never having grandchildren. But, even if you were, I’ll never know them.”

And there it is. The reminder that Mother will not be alive much longer. She’s leaving the day after tomorrow and it will be the last time she ever sees her. “I’m sorry there’s nothing that could make you well. I wish I could have found something.” 

A gloved hand rests on her own. “You and I both knew it was a fool’s errand. I’ve lived with this for five years now and I’m ready to go. Especially now that I know my little girl will be spending her life with someone who will take such good care of her.” 

Finally, she understands why Mother never gave her a prognosis. Why she assured her brother she would return to the continent. Once she returns her mother will accept a painless death from a doctor. “Would you tell me the date... it’s booked for?” 

Mother shakes her head. “No, Elizabet. Because I don’t want that day to be a sad day for you. Our butler, Gerrard, will give you a call afterwards. May I ask one thing of you?” 

“Anything,” she says with a lump in her throat. Vasco takes her hand. 

“Don’t come to my funeral. You two have escaped and I do not want you to put yourselves at risk.” She opens her mouth to protest but Mother shakes her head vehemently. “Mourn me here in your own way. We’ve... had this last month together and it has been a gift.” 

“Your mother is right, Tempest,” Vasco says softly. “We could do a service here if you wish.” 

Overcome with emotion, all she can do is nod. “I’m happy to have been able to see you get married to someone who loves you so much.” Mother stands and opens her arms and she embraces her, holding on more tightly than she really should out of a desire to seek comfort and reassurance from her this one last time. She holds Elizabet for a long while before withdrawing and embracing Vasco. “Take care of her.” 

“I will, Madeleine. I promise.” 

Kurt, perhaps seeing the emotional discussion, approaches next and pulls them both into a hug. “You clearly didn’t rehearse beforehand,” he says, slurring slightly. 

“And why is that?” Vasco asks him. 

“Because you were kissing the whole damn time!” He says, bursting into laughter, as if it was the most absurd thing he’s ever seen. His laughter is contagious and Elizabet finds herself laughing alongside him. 

“Well I can hardly keep my hands off my handsome husband.” 

“We know. Oh, do we all know. It can’t be _that_ nice to trace his tattoos, can it?” 

“You could always give it a try. See if you find it enjoyable,” Vasco says with a lewd grin. 

“No, he’s all yours, Green Blood.” 

It’s Constantin who approaches them next. “My darling cousin! You look radiant!” He opens his arms and gives her a hug, somehow finding the energy to lift her up and spin her around as she laughs with delight. 

“I’m so happy to have you here with us. And that it was you and Mother who walked me down the aisle.” 

“You’ve never smiled like this before. Ever. Walking away from nobility and into the arms of your Naut suits you. I’m happy for you. Truly,” he says.

“Arelwin would be happy,” Cabral says as she walks up to stand beside them. “To know that my son and her daughter found one another and fell in love. Just as I am happy.” 

“Thanks Mum.” 

“It’s very Naut of you both, to have a whirlwind courtship and to marry with only a few days’ notice. We’re romantics, in case you haven’t noticed, Elizabet. Most Nauts either wait until they’ve been together for decades to marry, or marry within months of meeting. When you know, you know. But that’s not something I need to tell you both.” 

As the celebration winds down, the two of them walk off together for a few minutes alone. “My husband.” 

Vasco smiles at her and gives her a kiss. “My wife.” 

“Think we managed to avoid the tabloids but eventually news will leak out,” she says. 

“What if we did it on our own terms? Right now?” 

“What do you have in mind?” 

Vasco pulls his phone out of his pocket and stretches his arm out. “Come in close to me.” She wraps an arm around his waist and rests her left hand on his chest, showing off her wedding ring and smiles as he takes a photo. He types a message and hands her his phone.

> JustaNaut: My beautiful wife, @ElizaDeSardetMD.

“It’s a lovely photo of us. Go ahead and post it.”

“You’re 95% of the reason it’s lovely. I detract from the view.” 

“Bullshit. You’re gorgeous and you are well aware that you are gorgeous.” 

Vasco posts the tweet and she can hear voices calling for them so hand-in-hand they walk back towards the party. 

The next morning the two of them walk to the tattoo shop where she helps Vasco out of his shirt, dips her fingers in ink and presses them over his heart, watching as the tattoo artist permanently marks their love for one another on his body. “What is it like, Love?” 

“Varies from person-to-person. This area is like a... painful vibration. Not as bad as my ribs, though.” 

He has large curved lines, reminiscent of waves that go all around his ribs. “You must have done that over several sessions.” 

“Nope. One long session because I didn’t think I’d be able to bring myself to sit through it a second time. It wasn’t pleasant but it was worth it. Always is.” 

“How old were you when you got it?” 

“22? I can’t remember now.” 

Once finished, Vasco stands up and she gets a full view of it for the first time. “It’s beautiful, Love,” she says as he looks in the mirror. 

“I’d love to get my ring done today but given that I’m still in a sling I expect that would not go well,” he turns to Sam, the tattoo artist. “I’ll be back to get it just as soon as Elizabet clears me to do so.” 

Elizabet pulls off her blouse and takes off her bra, and Vasco dips his own fingers in ink and presses them to her chest. If she had to describe how it feels, she’d compare it to a bee sting. Uncomfortable but manageable. Vasco holds her hand. 

“How are you doing, Tempest?” 

“It’s not too bad. When I join up officially I imagine the face one will be worse.” Vasco just winces sympathetically in response. 

“You’ll probably want to forego the bra on our way home,” Vasco says. 

“I’d thought the same.” 

Her skin is raw and red but Vasco’s fingerprints stand out boldly on her pale skin. “It’s perfect. Just perfect,” she says, surprised by how emotional she feels. 

“It was a good idea. You look beautiful.” Vasco’s eyes are damp as he smiles at her. 

***

Today is the day she says goodbye to Mother forever. And she’s not ready for it. 

They’re at the port, sitting indoors past security - a benefit to having a husband who is a Naut. There’s been idle chit chat among the three of them; an attempt to ignore the reality of the situation. 

“You always liked this scarf, didn’t you?” Mother asks her. 

It was a favourite of hers - royal blue with embroidered flowers. Growing up Mother would occasionally let her borrow it. “It was always so beautiful on you, Mother.” 

She takes it off, turns to her and wraps it around her neck. “And now it looks beautiful on you.”

“Do you have something else to wear on the flight? What if you get cold?”

“Then I will endure. Being a little chilled is hardly the worst I’m dealing with.” 

“Thank you,” she whispers, hoping Mother understands it’s not just for the scarf, but for everything she’s done. For protecting her, and making sure her and Vasco receive at least some of the inheritance left to them. 

Mother calls Vasco over and he wraps his arms around her. She whispers in his ear and whatever is said has an impact on him, because he’s rapidly blinking back tears as they depart. 

Mother hugs her next. “You’re the best thing I’ve done with my life,” Mother whispers in her ear, “and you’ve already changed the world. You’ll do such great things as a doctor.” 

“I love you, Mother. I’m not sure what I’ll do without you.” 

“You will soar, dearest Elizabet. Remember that you are brave, even when it’s hard and even when it hurts. And know that I love you and I always will.” 

They walk her to the plane and each give her one last hug. Standing at the side, her and Vasco watch as the plane takes off, flying Mother away from her forever. 

“What did she say to you?” She asks him that night. 

“That I am the best thing that’s ever happened to you. And that I am a good son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Across all the various stories I’ve written, Elizabet and Vasco always fall for one another very quickly and always end up marrying with very little notice. It’s interesting and a lot of fun writing a romance featuring two hopeless romantics as someone who is naturally of a far more pragmatic nature when it comes to romance.


	38. First Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabet and Vasco find their first home as a married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

“It’s perfect,” she says as they wander through the cabin. A wooden log cabin with two bedrooms, a roomy kitchen and a large sitting room. The ceilings are high and there is good air flow. “Our first home together, Love!” 

She’s... a little excited. That she’s searching for a home to lease with her husband is not something she ever expected to be doing. 

“It is a very nice home. Close to the landing strip too. When is it available?” 

“Start of next month. I have some cleaning and repairs to do first. You will need to sign a 12-month lease and provide the first and last months’ rent along with a damage deposit. That won’t be an issue, I hope?” The landlord asks them. 

She looks over at Vasco, who nods his head. “I can give you a cheque now if you have a copy of the lease for us to sign.” 

“Why would a Naut and a Native dressed as a noble move out to the middle of nowhere?” The man asks as they fill out the lease and sign it. “I’ve been thinking of selling this place; you two are the first to want to rent it in over a year.” 

“I’m doing my residency at the clinic and circumstances have allowed me to shift to working there full time. Thus, my husband and I decided to move. We are looking forward to making this place our home for the next few years.” 

“Glad to have you Doctor; Captain. Good day.” 

Once outside she pulls out her phone to text Constantin a few photos.

> Elizabet: Our first home as husband and wife! We are so very excited. Not to worry; I’ll be in New Sérène to visit as often as I can. How are you feeling? 

> Constantin: Better than yesterday; whatever Catasach gave me today has helped a great deal. I’m happy for you two, though I’m still very sorry Father fired you. We will be nowhere near as effective without our skilled legate!

> Elizabet: Tell Catasach you’re feeling well today; he should know so he can continue this treatment regimen. You will do well, Constantin; I believe in you. 

> Constantin: Your home is rather... quaint. Guess there are no large houses out there? 

> Elizabet: Nope. Wouldn’t want one anyway.

The money Mother gave her and Vasco before she left was substantial but nowhere near the inheritance she would have received had things been different. Adrien d’Orsay is almost certainly going to illegally block her from receiving her inheritance. 

It doesn’t matter; it’s only money and the gift they’ve been give is enough to ensure they’re more than comfortable. Were they to choose it, they’d never have to work again. 

Vasco wraps his right arm around her as they walk back to the inn. “So, neither of us want children, yet we have an extra room. What are we to do with it?” 

“A computer room - that way you can tweet from a screen larger than your phone. And an extra bed for when we have guests or you grow sick of me cuddling with you.” 

“Not ever going to happen, Tempest.” 

“I’m also very fond of cats, though it could be some time before we have the time to give one the care and attention they deserve.” With her long shifts and Vasco traveling for work, it wouldn’t be fair to have a pet that would be stuck by themselves all the time. 

“We’ll be stationed here on the island once you join up. Spend a lot of time on-call and you’ll work at the clinic at the port frequently, but we’ll be around more. We could get a cat then. We have a cat that hangs out around the port. Philbert. He catches mice and is a clever boy. So you could say I like cats as well.” 

She kisses him on the cheek, brushing against the stubble that’s been ever-present since the attack. A novelty she enjoys. “But one would get so lonely when we aren’t home. How about two?” 

Vasco chuckles. “Two it is.” 

“You’re sure you are fine sticking around here for my week at the clinic? You won’t be bored?” 

“It’ll be just fine. Kurt’ll arrive tomorrow - we can wander around a bit and I’m sure he’d be willing to help me with my exercises so you’re not having to deal with me after a long day at work.”

This is going to be her first week back since the attack. She’s eager to get back to work but is also concerned about how she might react if a trauma patient comes in. While in New Sérène both her and Vasco went to counselling and she has the tools in place to handle the inevitable flashbacks and anxiety but it’s still something she dreads. 

“This will be our last week at the inn. Next week we are in New Sérène and packing our things and then we get the keys to our cabin.” 

Never again will they have to sleep in the lumpy beds at the inn. Her back will be pleased. 

She leans over to give him a kiss and snuggles into his side. “You mean I’m packing. While you’ll be out of the sling by then you won’t be able to lift anything with your left arm.” 

“There are things I can do. Fold our clothes. Or live tweet the process of building a home with my beautiful wife.” 

“The team has promised to help. Mother made arrangements for our bed, the bedroom furniture and the sitting room couch to be moved, which means we won’t have to go out and buy as many new things.”

It’s time more than money that’s the obstacle there. “That was kind of her,” Vasco says. 

“But we will need to buy a TV. Can you order one? You know more about that stuff than I do, Love.”

“What’s our budget?” 

The new reality of being comfortable financially hasn’t quite hit him yet. Not just comfortable but wealthy. That her money is now their money and that their finances have been merged into a single account - something that was important to her. “A few thousand? I’ve... never actually bought a TV.” 

“I’ll pick one and run it by you first. Feels like the right thing to do for any large purchases we make.” 

She slides her hand under his untucked shirt and runs her fingers along his abdomen, enjoying the feeling of his muscles twitching beneath her touch. “Fine by me.” 

He smirks at her. “So is it the discussion of televisions that has gotten you in the mood or something else entirely?” 

“Well, you see, I have this really gorgeous husband and it’s very difficult to keep my hands off of him. And said gorgeous husband is terribly overdressed and I wish he would take his shirt off so I can run my hands over his body properly.” 

Vasco unbuttons his shirt quickly and with her help gets it off. “Can I go without the sling for a bit? I’ll be careful, I promise.” 

“For a little while, Love,” she says as she straddles him and kisses down his chest, her intentions obvious as Vasco sighs in anticipation.

***

She’s lying on top of him, careful to keep her weight on the right side of his body and absentmindedly playing with the ring in his nipple when he brings up the idea of a honeymoon. 

“We should go on a honeymoon once you are able to take a bit of time off. Anywhere you’d like to go. I’ll fly us.” 

She’s traveled so little, despite her family’s wealth. Never by plane before traveling to Tír Fradí. There are islands and whole nations across the sea that she’s never been to and never thought she’d be able to go to. “I suppose going to the Naut island is off limits until I’m formally a Naut.” 

“‘Fraid so. Besides, much as I enjoy it there, there are more interesting places to go.” 

She considers for a moment. “Take me to a waterfall.” 

“There are waterfalls everywhere,” he says with a chuckle. 

“Then to your favourite one. Someplace beautiful.” 

Vasco thinks for a moment. “I know a place. Deep in the jungle across the sea in a land untouched by the malichor. No cars, so you can only journey there by foot. It’s not an easy hike but the waterfall is magnificent, and you can bathe at the top, so long as you’re careful. I suspect you will be of significant interest to them, Tempest; they almost never see tourists who aren’t either from nearby or Nauts.” 

“Sounds like a plan. Though it could be awhile before I can get enough time off for a trip.” 

“I can be patient. That we are married is the important thing to me.” 

***

“Are you feeling well?” Doctor Mev asks her midway through her work day as they’re doing paperwork. 

“I’m... OK. I think.” Her anxiety has been present but she’s managing. “We went to counselling once we arrived in New Sérène.” 

“That is good. And your nightmares?” 

“How...?” Elizabet is confused that she would know about them.

“When you were sleeping on the cot while your _minundhanem_ was hospitalized. You frequently woke up screaming.” When she did Vasco would extend his right hand and she would sit in the chair beside his bed and cling to it, desperately wishing they could hold onto one another properly. 

“I’m still having them.” 

“I can refer you to one of my colleagues. There are potions you can take that will help with your symptoms. It will ease your nightmares.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Trying potions to ease the nightmares and flashbacks isn’t something she’s ready for. It’s something she hopes her mind can work through by itself. 

Doctor Mev walks over to the cabinet to file the charts she’s finished updating. “How is Vasco? I see him at the end of the week to check to see how he’s healing.” 

“Antsy. He’s not enjoying being unable to be as active as he would like to be. Having to watch while I pack for our move next week won’t be easy for him. Everything looks good, though.” 

Doctor Mev looks away from what she is doing and stares at her. “Move? You are coming to live here then?” 

She nods her head. “I’ve been relieved of my political position. So... if you’re able to accommodate me full time once we’re all moved in...” 

“Your talents were wasted on politics. I will be glad to have you full time.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mention sooner. Things have been overwhelming, between caring for Vasco, spending time with my mother and...” 

“And?” 

She blushes. “Vasco and I got married.” 

Surprisingly Doctor Mev is not shocked by the revelation. “I’d wondered if you would with your mother here, given her condition.” 

“That’s why we did. Vasco proposed and we elected not to wait since she was here and with my cousin being sick too...” She pulls out her phone and shows off photos from their wedding. 

Vasco’s sitting at the table when she returns to their room at the inn after work. “There’s some food in the fridge; I grabbed pasta from the diner nearby,” Vasco says after giving her a kiss. 

“Did you get up to anything today?” She asks as she pulls the pasta out of the fridge and sits back down at the table. 

“Kurt and I went for a walk. Did my exercises with him and he joined me here for dinner.” 

“I’m all set to transition to working full time once we’re settled in. When you see Doctor Mev this week she will probably be able to give you an estimate on when you can return to work.” 

“Our wedding made the news, by the way. Took them over a week to finally figure it out; the outlet simply inserted my tweet into their story. Oh, and ‘Prince d’Orsay declined to comment’.” 

“Which is effectively him saying he disapproves. Ah well, I’m cast out of the family now so eventually the media will stop paying attention to me,” she smirks at him, “post a few shirtless photos and that might get them writing about something else. There was that one gossip blog that dug up your old thirst trap photos and made their approval clear.” 

“I have been meaning to share a new photo of the scars...” 

After she finishes eating he takes the sling off and unbuttons his shirt. “Been awhile since you’ve taken one of these, Love. Perhaps I should ask for a few more private photos,” she says as she helps him slip his shirt off his shoulders. 

“Want to take a few?” 

“Take a few of me too?” 

His shoulder is a map of thick red scars. The bruising and swelling has gone down significantly as a result of the healing she’s done daily but it’s still not easy for her to look at it. It serves as a reminder that someone tried to kill them both and that he was seriously injured because he protected her. She holds up his phone and he poses as she snaps a few photos and hands it back to him to compose his tweet.

> JustaNaut: Still healing but they make me look like a badass, no? Managed to convince my wife to humour me long enough to take photos.

He shows her the tweet and it makes her smile. “You just want another opportunity to brag about being married. Go ahead and post it.” 

“Of course. I hit the jackpot and am married to the best woman there is; I gotta brag at least a little.” 

He unbuttons his jeans and strips them off before lying on the bed. “So, what shall I do for you?” 

She grabs her phone and thinks for a moment. “Stroke yourself,” she says, blushing slightly at the boldness of the suggestion. 

Vasco’s non-plussed and takes himself in hand, stroking his cock casually. She watches as his cock hardens in his hand and snaps a few photos. “You can record it if you like,” he says, voice husky with pleasure. 

For a moment she hesitates before starting to record - they can delete this afterwards so there’s no harm in recording now. The idea of being recorded is evidently a turn-on; he moans and starts stroking himself more quickly. 

“You’re so fucking hot like this, Love. I want to watch you come.” 

“Fuck, so close...” he says as he thrusts into his hand before coming with a soft groan of pleasure. “I’m not tweeting that,” he quips once she stops recording. 

“I would hope not!” She says with a laugh. 

Vasco cleans himself up and grabs his phone. “What shall I do for you, then?” She asks. 

“Strip for me.” 

Slowly she pulls her sweater over her head and drops it to the floor, followed by her skirt. Clad only in her bra and underwear, she pauses so Vasco can take photos. Briefly she remembers months ago, when they were still dancing around each other and she was terrified of being unable to take a risqué photo. And now she’s eagerly stripping for her husband, who is snapping photos. 

“Would you like to record me too?” She asks as she drops her bra onto the floor. 

“Touch yourself for me?” He asks breathlessly.

She slips her underwear off and crawls onto the bed, spreading her legs as Vasco records. Her hand slides between her legs, caressing her folds and circling her clit. As she runs her fingers over it a sharp spark of pleasure runs through her and she sighs softly. 

The pressure in her belly builds and she writhes in the bed, trying to bring herself over the edge. “Give me your cock later? I’m so empty without you, Vasco,” she says breathlessly. 

“I’ll settle between your legs and fuck you slowly, rubbing your clit until you come on my cock.” The image her mind conjures only increases her pleasure and she cries out when she reaches her peak, waves of intense pleasure spreading through her, collapsing onto the bed, sated. 

Vasco lowers his phone and makes his way to the bed, where he kisses her, his passion and desire evident. “That was incredibly sexy; thank you for sharing that with me.” 

“Well, you started it... should we keep the recordings? Delete them?” 

He rests his head on her chest, placing his hand on her stomach. “With our work schedules we’ll still have days we won’t see one another. I like the idea of you watching that as you pleasure yourself if I’m unable to get on a video call with you.” 

“And you’ll do the same?” 

Vasco kisses her chest. “Of course.”


	39. The Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming face-to-face with the assassin.

“I wish to show you something. Vasco, are you feeling well enough for a hike?” Doctor Mev approaches her, Vasco and Kurt. 

“Not a terribly long or difficult one but a short one will be fine.” 

“It’s an easy walk. Wouldn’t be sending you climbing over rocks in your current condition.” 

It’s been ten weeks since the attack and Vasco’s still in a sling but slowly starting to use his arm more. 

Kurt grabs his rifle, Vasco checks to ensure his pistol is holstered at his side and she has her rings. Together, the four of them take off outside the village and into the woods until they reach a clearing with a large tree. Mev sits and gestures for them to do so as well. 

Across the clearing is a _nadaig Frasamen_. Not one she’s ever seen up close before. “The guardian of the village. So long as you are with me or Elizabet you will not be harmed.” 

The _nadaig_ is calm; aware of their presence but unbothered by it. “Vasco and I recently married, which means he is an islander by marriage. Would that make a difference?” She whispers, more out of curiosity than anything. 

Doctor Mev shrugs. “Possibly though I would not recommend testing it out.” 

“What brings us out here?” Kurt asks. 

“I suspect someone is poking around the village. People have told me our guardian has been agitated these last few days.” 

“You’re setting a trap,” she says and Doctor Mev nods. “They will be dealt with.” 

The _nadaig Frasamen_ turns sharply, casting its glance across the clearing. She casts a shield spell over the four of them just in time as a bullet deflects off of it. The _nadaig_ runs towards the direction the shot came from, forcing a Bridge Alliance soldier into the clearing. 

It’s the assassin - it has to be, and Kurt reaches for his rifle, only for Doctor Mev to firmly grip his wrist. “Do not draw your gun; you will be perceived as a threat. This man will die for what he has attempted to do.” 

Had she not cast that spell when she did, one of them would be dead right now. A thought she refuses to think about - not right now. 

“Vasco, stay behind me,” she whispers, the sheer terror she feels coming out in her voice. Luckily Vasco doesn’t object and stands behind her and she concentrates to maintain the shield spell over them. 

The man doesn’t die. Whether it’s luck or skill she doesn’t know, but he kills the guardian and Doctor Mev rushes towards it, screaming in grief. He turns his sights on the three of them, aiming his rifle. “I missed once and it won’t be happening again. Such a shame, the Congregation’s legate, as well as her bodyguard died in a hunting accident and her Naut, overwhelmed with grief, turned his gun on himself.” 

Kurt aims his own rifle but before he can fire she shoots a bolt of lightning at the man and he crumples to the ground, paralyzed by the shock. 

Were she a calmer, more forgiving person she’d have Kurt arrest him. But this man tried to murder her husband. And people who try to take him from her do not deserve to live. She casts again, her fingers burning as lightning pours out of them and into the body of the man several metres away from her. 

He’s still on the ground, smoke rising from his body as the putrid smell of burning flesh fills the air. He’s almost certainly dead. But, she reaches over and takes Vasco’s pistol from his hand and fires two shots right into his head before handing it back to him. “Well, now he’s extra-dead,” Vasco says in response to the scene in front of them; an attempt to lighten the mood. 

She rushes over to Doctor Mev, who is cradling the large head of the _nadaig_ in her lap. “My grandmother,” she says, her voice thick with grief. “I should not have drawn that man here.” 

“Your grandmother was acting as the _nadaig_ do and protecting you. I am certain she would have wanted to keep you safe. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

The warm tingle of healing magic runs over her hands and the burns start to clear up. “You hurt yourself with that spell.” 

“I had to be certain he was no longer a threat to us.” 

“Have your _minundhanem_ wrap your hands when you return to the inn. Your skin will be sensitive,” Doctor Mev says. 

Kurt and Vasco make their way over. “I’ve searched the body; found these orders in his pocket,” Kurt says, handing them to her. A note, signed by Burhan, ordering the deaths of her and Doctor Mev. 

“Well, our assassin was sloppy, so that’s something,” she says. 

“I’m going to call it in but this is a clear case of self-defence. Nothing will come of it,” Kurt says. 

Vasco wraps his arm around her. “Are you OK?” She nods in response, the adrenaline running through her is keeping her focused and unable to feel much at all save for shock. 

“I’ll walk you three back to the village and then I’ll watch over the area until the other guards arrive. Doc, what protocols should we follow when dealing with the body of the guardian?” 

“I will send someone back with you who will supervise and offer instruction.” Doctor Mev has composed herself and appears calm. Something that will likely change once she’s safe at home away from the eyes of her colleagues. 

Vasco’s arm remains around her shoulders as they walk back. Kurt watches as they enter their room at the inn and departs with a wave. They sit on the couch and she stares at the wall. 

“Tempest.” Vasco rests his hand on her knee. “Look at me.” She turns and catches his eye; his expression concerned. “You’ve never taken a life before today, have you?” 

“No.” People she’s been trying to save have died but never has she actually killed someone. Until recently she never thought she ever would. 

“And how are you feeling about it?” 

“I - I don’t feel much of anything yet. Relief, more than anything else. He nearly killed you and now he won’t have a chance to try again.” 

“I’ve killed people before. My previous line of work forced it upon me. It’s not an easy thing even if the death was deserved.” 

He rarely talks about his years as a fighter pilot, and not just because of the secrets he must keep as a Naut. There are things in that period of his life that haunt him. 

“Was it self-defence, though? He was down on the ground. Kurt could have arrested him but I wanted him dead.” 

Vasco thinks for a moment. “His gun was within easy reach. You couldn’t be certain he wouldn’t grab it and fire.” 

He doesn’t believe the excuse he’s concocted. She knows that. But he’s giving her a way to justify it in an attempt to minimize the guilt he worries she will feel. “I don’t regret doing it. I don’t think I ever will. I love you and if someone tries to murder someone I love...” 

“I know, Tempest. I would do the same for you.” 

Vasco stands and gets her first aid kit. He removes his sling and begins wrapping her right hand. “Be careful,” she tells him. 

“I’m in better shape than you right now. While Mev healed your hands, they must still hurt a fair bit.” They do, but she has been trying to hide the discomfort. Vasco struggles a bit with the medical tape but is able to get a piece cut and tapes the end of the bandage in place before starting in on her left hand. 

“I wish I could kill Asili for what he did to Constantin. For what he tried to do to you. Burhan too.” The two of them have been arrested, though the others working alongside Asili have been released by Bridge Alliance officials. The committee tasked with ensuring these crimes are prosecuted is trying to have them re-arrested but the chances of it happening are slim. 

Nurse Nadia, the woman who tried to poison Vasco, is free and still has her nursing license. It’s disgusting. 

“They’ve been charged and the trial is pending. This is a chance for real change to happen. To ensure this never happens again,” Vasco says, cutting another piece of tape and putting it on the end of the wrappings on her left hand. 

“How are you feeling? Today was... intense and with your shoulder...” 

“I’m fine. You kept us all safe with that shield spell of yours. Though with the adrenaline I’m not sure how much either of us will sleep tonight.” 

She stands up and extends a bandaged hand. “Let me help you with your shoulder and arm exercises?” 

Vasco wraps a hand around her wrist instead of holding her hand. “Watch to make sure my form is correct but you’re in no condition to help. Not for a few days until the fresh skin on your hands heals.” 

Kurt knocks on their door hours later and they invite him in. He sits at the table, waving his hand at the beer Vasco tries to offer him from the mini bar. “Not making you two spend $20 on a shitty beer. It’s been dealt with. I gave the other guards a summary of the events and they won’t need to talk to either of you. Simple case of self-defence so it’s been open and shut. We’ve taken his rifle to compare against the bullet pulled from the wall of the apartment but it’s almost certainly a match.” 

The bullet that tore through Vasco’s body, nearly killing him. Elizabet shudders at the thought. 

“Will the documentation on his body lead to additional charges for Asili and Burhan?” Vasco asks. 

“They’re still gathering evidence but it looks that way. Add on another attempted murder charge on top of all of their other crimes. They’ll never see the light of day again.” 

“That’s not enough,” she says bitterly, “they shouldn’t still be alive.” 

The death penalty has been outlawed in the Bridge Alliance for many years. Normally she’s firmly opposed to death sentences. These two are an exception. 

“Prison won’t be easy for people like them. Doubt either of them knows how to scrap. They’ll be easy pickings,” Kurt says in an attempt to placate her. 

It doesn’t work. Instead of sleeping that night she imagines what it be like to fire lightning into Burhan and Asili. Would she feel relief, as she did today? Or worse - joy? The thought that she could feel joy at the death of another should be a horrifying thing, but given what they’ve done, it feels appropriate. 

***

“Can’t you give me something to do?” Vasco moans as he sits on the bed watching Elizabet pack their clothes. 

“You’re recovering from a life-threatening injury,” she says as she stuffs a pile of shirts into a box. 

Vasco gives her a look and she sighs, pointing at the boxes she’s already packed. “Label boxes? And you can try taping them if you think you can manage it one-handed.” 

The boxes containing her things from the continent as well as the items Mother wishes for her to have arrived last week and Judy had them sent on to Vígshádhír. Eventually she’ll go through them but suspects it could be awhile before she will be able to bring herself to do so. 

Really, they don’t have that much. A carriage came and took the furniture yesterday which means they’re sleeping in one of the guest rooms tonight. All that remains is their clothing and a few other boxes that will be traveling with them by plane tomorrow. 

“Siora told me she wants us to have a housewarming party once we’re settled in,” she says. “I told her it’s unnecessary; we have all we could ever need but she insisted. Says it’s tradition amongst our people.” 

“We could ask that people make a donation in our names somewhere? Or we could ask for plants. I noticed the cabin has room for a garden but there are no plants currently growing,” Vasco says. 

“A few plants might be nice. So long as they’re the sort that are mostly self-sufficient. Doubt I’ll have much time to tend to them. Unless you’re looking to get into gardening?” 

“Self-sufficient is probably best.” Vasco says, taping the boxes shut with more finesse one-handed than she could manage with two. 

“So you’re certain I can’t pick you up and carry you over the threshold of our very first home? I’ve been doing the exercises the physiotherapist taught me.” The look she gives him must be enough and he immediately looks sheepish. “I was kidding. Mostly. But if I were allowed I would.” 

“I’m no longer a politician,” she says with wonder. It still hasn’t quite hit her. 

“No Tempest, you are not.” 

***

“I can hardly believe you’re leaving, Elizabet,” Constantin says before breaking into a coughing fit. She pats his back as he coughs. 

“I’ll visit as often as I can. And will call and text you when I can,” she says once he’s stopped coughing. “You seem unwell today.” 

“The bad days are more frequent than the good ones. I fear I am doomed to die.” 

“You’re being given the best care that’s available. The illness is treatable. You could live a long while yet.” 

Constantin looks at her bitterly. “It’s progressing in me faster than it ever did in your mother. You’re a doctor but you go to care for other people and not me.” 

She takes a deep breath to calm yourself. “I’ve ensured you are receiving treatment from one of the best physicians I know, I’m only a first year resident and am limited in what I can do, and even if I weren’t, you’re family and I cannot treat family.” 

“Yet you stuck your fingers inside your husband while he was bleeding to death and that hasn’t blown up in your face at all.” 

He’s angry and in pain which is making him lash out at her. Still, the image that flashes through her mind makes her knees weak and her bottom lip tremble. She forces herself to speak calmly. “That was a very different situation. In cases that are life or death, obviously I am able to intervene and provide emergency treatment. You know this to be true and I know you know how painful that memory is for me. Please do not use it to try to guilt me.” 

“Why can’t you get a job here? At least you could visit me more than a few days a month, then.” 

“Because I have committed to working at the clinic in Vígshádhír. I enjoy working there and I like the work that I’m doing. This is difficult for you, I know, but I will be as present as I can be to offer my support.” 

He rests his head on her shoulders. “Father said he cast you out of the family. That your decision to marry a Naut is shameful in addition to your deception regarding your career. That it would have been better that ‘the Naut’ died in the assassination attempt. He also said that he’s relying on me to bring the family into the future by marrying and having a child before I die.” 

“The man always was a charming one, wasn’t he?” She says with false lightness. 

“It’s not going to happen. No woman would want to marry me like this.” 

“Constantin, don’t say that. You’d be an excellent husband if you wished to marry.” 

“And then there’s,” bitter laughter rings through the room, “the fact that I likely cannot even get someone pregnant in my current state. Infertility is common. He knows this; he’s just setting me up to a disappointment in a whole new way.” 

She squeezes his hand. “Fuck him. You do what’s best for you. Ignore his calls and emails; focus your energy on your family that loves you.” 

“So you, then. You’re the only one who has ever loved me.” 

“Oh Constantin, my mother loves you too. Give her a call and I’m sure she would commiserate with you.” 

He gives her a sad smile. “I do not know what I’ll ever do without you.” 

She wraps her arms around him. “You won’t have to find out. I may be moving but you’re my beloved cousin and I’ll do all I can to support you. All that’s changing is that I’ll be a little further away on a full time basis.” 

As she leaves the palace, Constantin clings to her extra-tightly and she has to take a moment to compose herself before walking inside the apartment for the final time. Tomorrow her and Vasco are moving and never again will she walk through this door. 

Good riddance, she thinks as she opens the door and walks inside the apartment.


	40. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing Mother was always inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: loss of parent.

That Mother will soon be gone is something that is always on her mind as the weeks go by and her and Vasco settle into their new home. They’ve spoken on the phone, carefully avoiding the topic of her death. 

“Adrien refuses to accept that I helped you get free of him. He’s convinced that you manipulated me and that I am no longer of a sound mind,” Mother tells her. “This is what he will use to steal away your inheritance. I’m trying to stop it but...” 

There’s not enough time. There will never be enough time. 

“We have all we need, Mother. More than we’ll ever need. Don’t... worry about what remains. Please.” 

“Is your husband around? I realized the other day that I never told him anywhere near the number of embarrassing stories about you as I should have. I would be remiss in my duties as his mother-in-law if I didn’t share at least one.” 

She smiles a little at that. “He’s in the other room. I’ll go get him.” 

Vasco is sitting on the couch, tapping away on his phone, wincing slightly as he uses both hands. Slowly he’s started using his left arm more and is working to regain strength and range of motion in it. “Sore?” 

“Just did my exercises and I’m always a little sore afterwards.” 

“Mother is on the phone and asked if you would come talk to her. Apparently she wishes to share embarrassing stories about me.” 

Vasco looks pleased to hear that and stands up, leaving his phone on the couch and following her into their bedroom. She puts her phone on speakerphone. “Hello Madeleine.” 

“Vasco, how are you feeling?” 

“Trying to get my shoulder back to normal. Until I have full use of both arms I’m not allowed to fly and I’m getting real sick of not being up to much.” 

“A frustration I know all too well, I’m afraid. You will get there in time.” 

“I’ve been doing a lot of cooking lately. I can’t lift with my left arm but I can use it, so it’s a fairly safe way to move and it means Elizabet comes home to a freshly cooked meal.” 

“I so appreciate that you know how to cook, Love.” 

Mother chuckles. “You would appreciate that. Has she ever told you the cooks banished her from the kitchen?” 

“She has. As have I.” 

Occasionally she’s tried to help Vasco in the kitchen and he learned very quickly that her help was more troublesome than doing everything himself. So she does the dishes after he cooks. 

“I thought I should share a story from Elizabet’s formative years. Something she wouldn’t dare share with you.” 

Untrue; there’s unlikely to be anything she wouldn’t tell Vasco but she humours Mother who so wants to share a story with Vasco. 

“Well, I’m all ears.” 

“While Elizabet was young, a film crew came to our family home to film a documentary. Adrien hadn’t yet been elected Prince, but it was common knowledge that it was an inevitability. The crew wanted to capture footage of her and Constantin playing together. Elizabet’s prior experiences with cameras was... not positive.” 

“Paparazzi regularly shoved cameras in my face to get a photo of the freak with the mark,” she adds with a hint of bitterness. Until she met Vasco she was always very reluctant to have her photo taken. The camera lens meant pain and embarrassment before. Now, when he points his camera at them it’s a gesture of love and affection. A desire to permanently capture a memory of the two of them together. 

“So they entered the room without me, and I heard Elizabet scream at the top of her lungs so I went running, only to find a cameraman on the ground. Clutching a very specific area of his body.” 

Vasco, realizing what must have happened, bursts out laughing as Elizabet flushes. 

“I had told her that if anyone ever tries to attack, to kick them there. And apparently, my young Elizabet perceived the cameraman as a threat.” 

“Did they get it on camera?” Vasco asks. 

“As it turns out, they did. I ended up convincing the director to dispose of that footage to ensure it never made the final cut of the documentary. My late husband collected cars and he had been admiring one of them in particular. I never cared for driving and had no need of them so the director simply forgot the footage at the house as he drove off in his car.” 

“And they never returned if I recall correctly,” Elizabet says. 

“No, they got what they needed. Vasco, are you fond of driving? You are a pilot, after all. I can arrange to have a few of Clement’s cars left at the summer home. Elizabet never learned.” 

Vasco hesitates briefly. “I... never learned how to drive. And likely never will, since our plan is to settle here on the island.” 

A polite way of skirting around the fact that he loathes cars and what they do to the environment. 

“Ah, I will see if Gerrard has any interest in keeping one or two of them. And I’ll make a note to leave one for Kurt, as well.” 

“That would mean a great deal to Kurt,” she says. If he ever returns to the continent, even just to visit, having a nice car to drive would be exciting for him. 

“So was that man the only target of Elizabet’s?” 

“I do believe you also did the same to a young suitor when you were 12 or 13, didn’t you, Elizabet? His mother was most displeased.” 

“He was rude and was given plenty of warning.” 

“Of which I have no doubt. I learned early on that if my daughter loses her temper, it’s always for a very good reason. Something you would be wise to remember, Vasco.” 

“Oh I’m well aware,” Vasco says immediately. “I’ve rarely seen her angry.” 

The three of them talk for a long while, sharing stories and Mother’s goodbye is so casual that Elizabet did not realize this would be the last time they ever spoke. 

***

It’s been a long day. Two days, technically. She’s on hour 19 at work and is exhausted but once her final patient is released she is clear to go home and get some sleep. 

As she walks home she hears her phone vibrating in her purse. She pulls it out, expecting it to be Vasco checking in with her, but her heart sinks when she sees that it is Gerrard calling. And there’s only one reason for that. 

She sits on a bench in the park and answers the phone. “Hello?” She whispers, stomach in knots. 

“Lady De Sardet,” Gerrard’s voice is all-business and clearly rehearsed. “I am sorry to inform you that your mother passed away last night. It was peaceful.” 

“Was... she alone?” Her voice breaks and she’s trying so hard not to cry here in the park, so close to the play structure where a group of children are happily playing. 

“I was with her. It was by request; she hadn’t wanted you or his Highness present.”

“I’m glad you were there. That she wasn’t alone. I’m sure your presence was a comfort.” Gerrard has been with her family for close to 40 years and Mother was fond of him. 

“Your mother,” she hears Gerrard choke up, “I’m terribly sorry, Lady De Sardet. This is unprofessional of me.” 

“It is fine,” she says quickly. “You were close. Please do not apologize for your emotions.” 

“You learned grace from your mother, Lady De Sardet and I thank you. Your mother requested I personally deliver some things to you. She’s left the funds for travel in a trust. Would you prefer I wait a few months before booking the journey?” 

“My husband is a Naut; if discretion is an issue, he would be happy to have a friend pick them up from you. You need not make the trip.” 

“I am effectively retired now. As I had no family of my own, I have no need to remain in Sérène. I’ve always wanted to travel and to see Tír Fradí. Lady De Sardet knew this and was kind enough to leave me the funds to do so in addition to my pension. Of course, if you and your husband are looking for help...?” 

“Vasco wouldn’t know what to do if he had someone waiting on him permanently. You should enjoy your retirement. And if you opt to settle here, you must give me your address because I would be pleased to visit.” 

“I would like that very much, Lady De Sardet. Now, do you know when I should be booking my flight?” 

“A few months from now should work well. By then Vasco’s shoulder will be closer to normal and he’ll be able to fly and pick you up at whatever port you land at. I’m sure he would take you wherever you’d like to go, as well.” 

“A kind and generous offer.” 

“Had Mother been getting sicker? She sounded well on the phone the other day.” 

“Your mother always liked closed loops. She thought it suitable. And that you would not expect it.” 

Once she hangs up the phone she sits and thinks for a long while, coming to the conclusion that it was very much like Mother to choose to die on her birthday. 

***

It’s dark when she makes it through the door. Vasco’s eating at the table and stands up. “It must have been extra-busy,” he says before he stops in his tracks. “Tempest? Is...” 

“Mother’s gone. Yesterday evening.” Vasco rushes over and pulls her into his arms and she feels him wince. “Careful, Vasco.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“She’s not sick any longer. That’s a good thing,” she says, before breaking into wracking sobs that overtake her entire body. Her knees give out and Vasco holds her tightly and brings her gently to the floor where he holds her as she weeps.

It’s not until she quiets that Vasco speaks. “I’m going to give Doctor Mev a call and let her know what happened. She’ll have been expecting it.” 

“I can call her.” Her head aches from crying and she’s still exhausted from working almost 24 hours straight. 

“Allow me. You’re in rough shape and I doubt you’ll remember much of this. Would you like to try to eat something?” 

“I think I just want to lie down. Even if I can’t sleep.” 

Vasco helps her up and walks her into the bedroom and she lies down. He lies down beside her. “If you need a sleeping potion, I can get you one.” 

She shakes her head. “I’d rather just wade through this. Grieve now. Process it.” 

Mother is gone. The woman who protected her almost as long as she’s been alive. Who, in one of her final acts, freed her from Adrien’s grasp while working with Vasco. 

Was she perfect? No. This last year showed her that. But she meant well and showed she can change when her prejudice was called out. Despite their rough beginnings Mother and Vasco grew to respect each other, if only because they both loved her. 

When she wakes the next morning she hears Vasco on the phone in the other room. She stands up and walks out of the bedroom just as he hangs up. “That was Doctor Mev. She’s asked I pass along her condolences and that if you need to take some time off to grieve to email her.” 

If she stays at home all she’ll do is dwell on it. “Whatever memorial we opt to do will be enough. But I’ll go in tomorrow morning as scheduled.” 

Vasco gives her a hug. “OK. But if you need more time or if you find yourself overwhelmed, know there is no shame in taking a leave.”

“I should text the team.” 

“I can do that if you’d rather hold off on talking about it with others?” 

“OK.” 

For now she doesn’t want to talk about it. That she no longer has a mother. She sits and reminds herself that Mother prepared her and taught her. That she’s had 27 years with her. But it’s not a comfort. Not when she imagines the rest of her life without her mother. 

***

As the days pass, she realizes that holding a service here on the island would be a farce. The only people who truly knew her were her, Constantin, Kurt and Vasco. 

Constantin is so ill right now. She doesn’t want him to feel compelled to have to attend a service in Mother’s memory. So she thinks of Mother and how to best remember her. 

Roses. She keeps coming back to roses. Mother loved them and maintained a beautiful rose garden, first in her childhood home and then at the palace. 

But she knows nothing about gardening. She texts her aunt.

> Elizabet: Hi there. My mother passed away recently and I’m trying to figure out how to remember her. She loved roses. But I’m not a good gardener; nor is Vasco and I wouldn’t know the first thing about choosing a bush and planting it. Would you have some time to walk me through it?

Her aunt responds almost immediately.

> Slàn: _Magem_ , I’m so sorry to hear about your loss. If it works for you, I can be there the day after tomorrow and we can go to the store whenever you have a day off. I’ll help get everything set up; they’re fairly easy to maintain.

> Elizabet: I did not expect you to come visit but I am grateful. Vasco will be at home; he’s still off work (and bored, so bored) so he will be happy to keep you company. I’ll be working but I’ve got a three day stretch off beginning in three days.

“You’ll be pleased to have someone to entertain,” she says to Vasco who snorts in response. 

“‘Pleased’ is a damn understatement. I’m so sick of being at home. Would your colleagues like some cookies?” 

“Think there’s still fudge in the fridge from earlier this week. Though I’m sure they wouldn’t say no if you find yourself bored.” 

As soon as Vasco realized cooking and baking was a good way to exercise his arm without heavy lifting, he started doing it. A lot. And has been bringing the end results of his efforts to the clinic for her co-workers. He’s made himself quite popular amongst staff at the clinic. 

“My physiotherapist has told me it could be another month before I’m likely to be cleared to fly again. I’d hoped to be back in the air by now,” Vasco says, sounding frustrated. 

She takes his hand. “I know. I’m sorry. This isn’t easy for you and I doubt there’s anything I could say to console you or make it easier. I’m glad to have you here with me, even when you’re bored and grumpy.” 

“Well I’m glad to hear that. Figured I was getting irritating enough that you might soon start to regret agreeing to marry me. I still can’t believe you did that, by the way. Me? I love you but you’re just a little foolish,” he says, chuckling. 

“I only regret my decision when you sing in the shower. The shower acoustics are not kind to you.”

“So, pretty much every morning then? That’s less than I thought!” He quips, looking pleased. “And the shower isn’t the concern; my shit singing voice is. My lovely wife is the singer in our little family.” 

As tends to happen frequently, images of that awful day flash in her mind as they’re bantering. But she pushes them away, so desperately wanting to just have a light conversation with Vasco. Not one revolving around their shared trauma. 

“I’m sure you must be looking up how to divorce someone when I start thinking I can cook for us,” she says. 

“Oh, I’ve got a lawyer on speed dial when that happens,” he deadpans. 

***

“You’ll want a hardy variety; given your... inexperience, something delicate would not be a good idea,” her aunt says as they wander through the shop. 

‘Inexperience’ is a very gentle way of saying ‘kills everything that’s green’ and it makes her laugh. “I’ll trust you to pick what’s best.” 

Her aunt also picks up the gardening tools they’ll need. It’s a warm autumn day; perfect for planting the variety she selected for them, apparently, so they get to work as soon as they return home. “What will you be able to do, Vasco?” Her aunt asks. 

“Can’t lift anything heavy with my left arm but I can help dig or plant. Not sure what the other steps are.” 

“Fertilizer and watering.” 

“It is so good to have you helping, Auntie. We’d be hopeless without you.” 

“I’ll show you how to make them grow. Right now they’re small, but we’ll be able to have them blooming once we’re finished.” 

With the rose bushes planted, her aunt casts a spell, encouraging them to grow. She watches, concentrating on how the ambient magic feels around them, and mimics her. The spell she casts is much less effective but she nearly squeals with delight when she sees leaves growing. Vasco watches in silent awe as the bushes grow to be waist height, blooming with beautiful red roses. 

“Mother would have been very pleased to see this. We always had her roses on display in our home,” she says. 

“It is a fitting tribute,” Vasco says. “I suppose you aren’t expecting anything from the continent? I’m not sure what the funeral traditions are in the Congregation.” 

“Mother will be interred in the De Sardet mausoleum next to her husband. When I spoke to her before I left to move here, she would comment about how it will be nice to be with her husband when she passed. That sort of thing is pretty important to Congregation nobility,” she sighs. “I doubt I’ll ever hear a word about Mother’s service. I was cast from the family; it is as if I no longer exist. Though paparazzi seem to be more interested in the disgraced De Sardet child, which is terribly irritating.” 

The last time they were in New Sérène was a month ago and paparazzi took numerous photos of her and Vasco, which subsequently appeared on several gossip blogs. Something she feels bad about; Vasco shouldn’t have to deal with that nonsense. 

Though Vasco does seem to find some novelty in his newfound fame-by-association.

“It’s not all bad. My favourite was when that one magazine reached out and wanted to do a feature on me for their issue profiling people their editors deem to be ‘sexy’. That was a nice compliment,” Vasco says. “Not that I returned the phone call. Not going to do any interviews; if people want to know more about me they are free to follow me on Twitter.” 

She cuts a few roses off the bushes and places them in a vase once the three of them are inside. Vasco goes to pour drinks. “What do you drink, Slàn?” 

“I don’t. Water will be fine for me. With lemon, if you have it.” 

“Of course I have lemon; it’s such a useful thing to keep in the house. Great for marinades.” 

“He’s been doing a lot of cooking,” she whispers to her aunt. 

“This was nicer than a Congregation funeral,” she says once they’ve all grabbed their drinks and toasted to her mother. “They are such stuffy affairs. ‘Stiff upper lip’ is the expected emotional response. Given that I cry at nearly everything, I’d have been told what an embarrassment I am, had I been there.” 

“The more you tell me about your extended family, the less I like them,” her aunt responds and she laughs. 

“That is the appropriate reaction. My mother’s brother and sister-in-law are terrible people.” 

“Your mother was a good woman,” Vasco says. 

“It is because of her that I made it through my childhood. She protected me. Taught me how to deal with her brother. And there was so much she knew about my fights to lead the life that I want and she never said a word. Most of her station would have stepped in and put a stop to their child attending medical school in secret. Or buried the sex tape I released to get out of an arranged marriage. But not Mother. She let me make my own choices. For better or for worse. I miss her terribly.”

Some days when she walks past the roses she smiles. Other days she cries. But every time she thinks of Mother, kneeling in her garden, pruning her rose bushes while telling her a story or watching as her and Constantin played.


	41. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting cleared to return to work ends up being a surprising headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

“Far as I can tell, you should be clear to go back to work. No lingering discomfort?” Doctor Mev asks. 

“It aches when it rains and I’m still working up to lifting anything heavy above my head. But given that I won’t be crossing the sea, I don’t need much in the way of luggage with me when I fly so that’s not a concern,” Vasco responds. 

“Do you need a note to bring to the admiral?” 

Vasco laughs - hard and Elizabet and Doctor Mev give him a strange look. “Sorry; don’t mean to be rude but your clearance only means I can go to a doctor at port and start the process to pass my medical. Going to have a few hours of prodding and tests ahead of me as soon as I can book it.” 

“They do not trust a certification from outsiders?” Mev seems confused by this revelation. 

“Nope. It is not intended to offend, I assure you, but they’re rather careful about who they let behind the controls of a machine that flies through the air. I can ask my mum if some of the tests you’ve run will be acceptable evidence of my good health but I doubt they’d be accepted.” 

“Is this something I’ll be doing once I join?” 

“Once in awhile, perhaps. Should things be especially quiet in your area of expertise. Want to come along? Mum would let the doctor know you’re one of us.” 

She’s curious about what this would entail so she nods. “I’ll arrange it for next week on your day off and have someone fly us to New Sérène. Could make a day of it - see if your cousin wants to get together for dinner?” 

***

They’re not the only ones in the waiting room; there are several other pilots in here. Most of whom Vasco knows - he introduces her rather proudly as his wife. 

“So, is this something you have to do often?” She asks once they’re in an exam room. 

“Once a year. More frequently once I’m over 40. Usually I’m due at the beginning of the year but suppose I’ll be going closer to the end of the year from now on.” 

The doctor, who looks to be in his late 60s looks less than impressed when he sees her. “This is highly irregular,” he says to Vasco, not bothering to speak to her. 

“Admiral Cabral sent word ahead. Doctor Elizabet De Sardet is Sea Born but was kidnapped as an infant. She will be joining us officially as a doctor as soon as she’s completed her residency so she is here today as an observer. Given the nature of my injuries she can provide a more medically accurate explanation of the treatment I received than I could.” 

“I had not realized the admiral tells me how to run my practice.” 

“Vasco, if it’s a problem...” she starts. 

“It will be fine. I would ask that Doctor Ed here act welcoming towards his future colleague.” 

Doctor Ed is clearly not happy about it, but relents. Vasco hands a copy of his chart from Vígshádhír over. “Had a whole battery of tests and scans these last few months; thought I’d save you some prodding,” he says. 

The other man hands it back to him without so much as looking at it. “Irrelevant. Let’s see your shoulder, then.” Vasco slides the hospital gown off his shoulder, showing it to the doctor, who - rather roughly, she thinks, tests his range of motion. 

He turns to her. “Make yourself useful and explain the extent of his injuries and treatment.” 

She’s tempted to tell him it’s all noted in the chart Vasco tried to give him. But she doesn’t; instead walking through everything as calmly as she possibly can. 

“Did he receive a tetanus vaccine?” 

“At the clinic in Vígshádhír,” she confirms. “We also went to get our flu shots last week.” 

“I did not ask that.” 

He’s far from the first doctor with... challenging bedside manner she’s dealt with. Vasco looks irritated but is holding his tongue throughout the exam. 

“You know how this works, Captain,” the doctor says once he’s finished his exam, handing him several sheets of paper. I’ve ordered a CT scan of the shoulder.” 

This gets her attention. “Doctor, he had one last week and nothing of concern showed up. The images are in the file and my attending physician, who treated him would be happy to get on the phone with you. Please do not expose him to radiation needlessly.” 

“Would there be something else that could be done instead? Just an X-ray?” Vasco asks. 

“Given that you’ve confirmed he has full range of motion an X-ray is all that is needed if you’re unwilling to view the images in his file,” She says, remembering what Vasco had told her about Naut doctors insisting on running their own tests. 

“I’m going to have a talk with the admiral about this,” the doctor grumbles, grabbing the paper out of Vasco’s hands and modifying the orders. He leaves the room and slams the door so hard papers go flying. 

“Always hate having Doctor Ed doing my medical. He’s such an asshole,” Vasco says, sighing. “Near retirement though. Mum has been hoping he will retire for awhile now; she’s well aware of his... disposition.” 

“Did I make things difficult? I’m sorry. It’s a small risk, but a very unnecessary one and I just couldn’t keep my mouth shut.” 

“On the contrary, having you around and willing to speak up might actually be helpful.” He hands her the sheet. “This is what I’ll be doing today.” 

She scans the sheet and frowns. “The eye, lung function and hearing tests are called for, but many of these are things that were done and documented while you were recovering from your injuries. You had an ecg, which was normal, there’s a chest X-ray in your file, and you had blood work done last week. This is a massive waste of resources.” 

“I know. Mum knows too. Some traditions are ones the folks up top are unwilling to let go of. And a certain distrust of medical tests done by outsiders falls into that purview. So long as none of them hurt me, it’s fine.” Vasco stands up. “Come, let’s get this all over with. The other people here will be far more welcoming towards you.” 

For now, she holds her tongue. “I have no objections with any of the tests ordered, other than that it’s a waste of your time. Had Doctor Ed not switched the CT to an X-ray, I would have been making a whole lot more noise.” 

It’s a fairly large building; several storeys high. “It’s the largest Naut clinic,” Vasco says. “Because it’s not just our people treated here. We have a long history of treating other patients here too. Anyone evacuated by plane or sea gets treated here.” 

“Though I expect some request to be transferred once they’re stabilized,” she says. “Imagine there’s the capability to perform most types of procedures here?” 

“I’m not actually certain on that. Mum would know, though.” They walk into an office and a woman about their age greets him; blushing furiously as she does. 

“I had not heard you’d gotten married,” she says as she escorts the two of them to an exam room. 

“We didn’t make a big fuss of it; it was a small wedding,” Vasco says. 

The woman chats nervously as she does his ecg, checks his blood pressure and draws blood. She watches the monitor during the ecg closely; for her peace of mind more than anything. “I’ll be right back,” the woman stammers, leaving the room. 

“Did you sleep with her?” She asks him quietly, curious about the woman’s nervousness around him. 

“No; was never interested in her. Haven’t seen her for a few years.” 

“She’s sweet on you. The poor woman is terribly nervous. Not that I blame her; you can be intimidating,” she says, remembering what it was like to see him for the first time. A confident leader with a smart mouth and a refusal to mince words. 

The woman re-enters. “You’re good to go, Captain,” she says, not meeting his eye. 

He stands up. “Thank you.” 

“What happened, by the way?” She asks just as they’re leaving. 

“Failed assassination attempt. Took a bullet,” he says, clearly trying to make the story less interesting than it actually is - for her sake more than anything. 

The woman’s eyes go wide. “Why would anyone want to kill you?” 

“It was me they wanted to kill,” Elizabet says. “Vasco saved me.” Her hand is shaking and Vasco takes it. 

“It was good to see you,” Vasco says, as a means of ending the conversation. 

“So, did I pass?” Vasco asks her once out of earshot. “I saw you were paying attention.” 

“Everything was normal, yes,” she says. “Guess it’s important people are healthy if they’re going to be flying a plane. Will I be subject to this once I’m a Naut?” 

“If you decide to learn to fly then yes. Otherwise no.” He looks over at her. “Would you want to learn?” 

They are waiting in the radiology lab for X-rays. “I never really thought about it. Always assumed that since I’ll be a doctor it’s not something I’d do. Would I be allowed?” 

“Sure. Small planes only and it would be a personal license so you couldn’t take paying passengers but you and I could fly together.” 

It’ll be another few years before she can join officially so it’s not something she needs to decide today. But understanding the rush and the peace Vasco feels behind the controls of a plane does intrigue her. “Perhaps. It might be nice to know how to fly.” 

Vasco is called in. “I won’t be able to go with you but if they try to do a CT despite the change in orders, make noise about it,” she says. 

“You know I have no trouble doing that. I’ll be fine, I promise.” 

While she waits she does get a few strange stares - an untattooed woman who is not a patient must be a very unusual thing. 

It’s been six months and this is presumably the last time Vasco will need to be checked over this thoroughly for his injury. Six months full of stress and anxiety and it’s nearly over. He returns and she throws her arms around him. “Don’t worry; they didn’t irradiate me,” he jokes. 

“This is the last time you’ll be checked over like this after what happened. I’m just relieved, is all.” 

“Just need to prove I’m able to breathe, hear and see and then back to see the doctor who will hopefully sign the papers clearing me to work again.” 

She giggles against his shoulder. “If I tried to explain to you precisely what the breathing test is, you wouldn’t listen, would you?” 

“Nope. This is more fun.” 

The lovely Doctor Ed returns to the exam room they were placed in. “Your iron is low,” he says to Vasco. 

“I’m on iron pills. And Elizabet has insisted on regular steak dinners these last few months. If you check my chart you’ll see that it has improved significantly since shortly after my injury.” 

Vasco’s explanation is ignored. “I could insist on a CT scan in order to clear you.” 

“And if you try, my wife will have a few things to say to you, I think,” Vasco says, glaring at the doctor. “If you just opened my damn chart...”

She readies herself for an argument but won’t say a word until she has to. 

“I’m curious why you weren’t treated here,” the doctor says. 

“Because I was treated at the clinic my wife works at by physicians and other healthcare providers she knows and trusts.” 

“You do not trust your brothers and sisters?” 

“Is this discussion necessary to give me the medical clearance I need?” Vasco snaps. “I received excellent care and our people seem to agree since all costs were covered, including the cost of my physiotherapy.” 

When she decided to bring him to the clinic it was because she trusted everyone who works there. She knew he’d receive good care and she was so scared that having one less thing to worry about was significant. But given the trouble this doctor is giving Vasco, she wonders if perhaps she should have had him flown here instead. 

Finished with this man’s attitude, she speaks up. “What is the fundamental principle one must always keep in mind when treating a patient?” She asks sharply. He turns and looks at her. “Well?” 

No response. Looking over at Vasco, she sees him smirking; clearly excited by the inevitable lecture the other doctor will receive. 

“It’s ‘do no harm’. Something that should guide every single decision that you make. If you try to force my husband to expose himself to radiation needlessly for a scan that was just done _last week_ , then you are harming him. You are putting him at risk and I will not allow it.” 

“Ma’am -“

“It’s ‘Doctor’ and I wasn’t finished speaking,” she snaps and Vasco looks straight up giddy. “While each nation has its own medical accreditation process, I assume you know there is a board on the island consisting of representatives of all nations that handles policy making and misconduct investigations, yes?” 

A board that exists separate of the one investigating what happened at Hikmet Hospital. Generally reserved for malpractice situations. “Yes, I’m aware,” he says. 

“As it so happens, the chair of the board is my attending physician, Doctor Mev. The physician who ordered the scan last week. A well-respected doctor and _doneigad_ all across the island, including amongst your people. If you place that order, I will call her and I will _ensure_ you are thoroughly investigated for your conduct.” 

She doesn’t even have to reference the fact that Admiral Cabral would be very unhappy to learn about this. 

“Give me the damn file,” he says and Vasco hands it over. He flips through it, looking at the scan images briefly, hands it back and signs a form. “You’re cleared. Doctor, if you truly plan to work here, it is not wise to make an enemy of me,” he says, before leaving in a huff. 

“Tempest, that was...” 

“Foolish? Making an enemy of a future colleague...” 

“Incredibly sexy,” he finishes, pulling the gown off and getting dressed. “He’ll have retired by the time you start working. I won’t give details but I’ll have a chat with Mum. Once I drop this paperwork off, can we stop in at Mum’s so I can get down on my knees and properly show my gratitude? Dinner isn’t until six so we have a few hours.” 

“That was really that much of a turn-on?” 

“My wife protecting me? Very hot.” 

They’re walking out of the exam room when they hear the sound of shouting. Vasco looks around and pulls out his phone, discreetly recording Doctor Ed dressing down a nurse. “Mum doesn’t tolerate that shit. She’ll have a chat with his superior,” he says, before raising his voice. “Leave her alone; you’re embarrassing yourself,” he says. “Been a doctor for how many decades and this is how you choose to end your career?” 

The nurse gives Vasco a grateful look and scurries off. “Shouldn’t have tried to fuck with me; don’t take kindly to people trying to exert power over others simply to feed their own fragile ego.” 

They make their way to the admiral’s office and Vasco knocks on the door. Once invited in, he rather triumphantly puts the paperwork down on her desk. “I’m cleared to fly again,” he says. 

Before looking at it, Cabral stands up and embraces her. “I’m sorry about your mother. How are you doing?” 

“It... wasn’t a huge surprise. I knew it was coming. Just not the exact date. She was ready and that is a small comfort. But I miss her. So much,” she says, voice cracking. 

“She loved you deeply; that was always obvious to me in the few times I spent time with her.” Cabral turns to her son. “You’re taking care of her?” 

“Always do,” Vasco responds. 

Cabral returns to her desk and looks over the paperwork. “Expect you had a bit of a headache today, dealing with Doctor Ed,” she comments. 

“Yeah... speaking of, I need to talk to you about him. Not right now but I can call you tomorrow?” 

Cabral seems unsurprised by this. “So, did he harass you or go on some sort of power trip? Threaten to withhold your clearance for some absurd reason?” 

“Not the first time he’s done that?” 

“I’m familiar with him. And doing what I can, but I’m not his superior officer so all I can do is complain to them. Call me tomorrow and let me know what happened. With luck he’ll have been sent off into the sunset by this time next year. What are you two doing?”

“Meeting Constantin for dinner. Mind if we stay at the house for a bit? We have some time to kill.”

“Go for it,” Cabral says, mouth upturned in a smirk. “I’ll be home at five.” 

“Well, your mum knows what we’re up to,” she says as they quickly walk to his mum’s house. 

Vasco unlocks the door. “Where do you think I learned how to be observant? Can’t keep anything from her.” Once inside Vasco takes her hand and brings her into his old bedroom and shuts the door. Immediately his lips are on hers and his fingers are quickly undoing her jeans, pushing them down along with her panties. 

Dropping to his knees, he grabs her rear and his mouth is on her immediately, his tongue slipping inside her. “Fuck,” she curses. Holding her firmly against his mouth, he runs his tongue along her slit. “More,” she whines. 

A soft chuckle sends vibrations against her clit. Vasco’s lips are around her clit, sucking and licking her while he squeezes her ass, encouraging her to rock against his mouth. Grabbing a handful of his hair, she rocks against his clever mouth. Pleasure is building and she aches; grateful Vasco isn’t teasing or tormenting her but focusing on bringing her to her end. When she finds it, his name escapes her lips in a desperate cry, near breathless as his tongue continues to caress her clit. 

She steps back when the sensation becomes too much and Vasco wipes his mouth roughly, breathing hard; pupils blown. “I quite appreciated that.” 

“Well I appreciated not being irradiated needlessly so I figured a tongue fuck was the least I could do,” he says, looking pleased with himself. His cock is tented in his jeans and she moves to unzip them and pull him out. “You don’t need -“ 

“Want to swallow your cock down,” she says before taking him into her mouth. He curses, and she strokes him, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. 

“Deeper,” he says breathlessly and she obliges, taking more of him and hollowing out her cheeks, rewarding her with a loud moan. 

His chest is heaving and his fingers are wrapped tightly in her hair. “More,” he pleads, “just need a little more, please,” so she inhales deeply and takes him all in. She sucks, meeting his eyes, which roll back as he spills down her throat with a soft grunt.

Before withdrawing she licks him clean and looks up at him to watch as he breathes heavily through the afterglow. Elizabet stands and kisses him. “Not quite how I expected our afternoon to go, but I’m pleased,” she says. 

Vasco looks over at a clock on the wall. “Got another hour before Mum comes home if you’d like to go again.” 

She giggles and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him; tasting herself on his tongue. “Someone is a little insatiable today.” 

“Hard not to be with a wife as lovely as you.” 

They opt to lie in bed and cuddle for a bit before his mum returns home. “It’s fucked up how that doctor behaved. For reasons beyond the obvious,” Vasco says. 

“Oh?”

“Well, if someone knows they have a doctor who will deny their clearance, grounding them for illogical reasons, they’re liable to hide treatable medical conditions. They get worse, are left untreated, and a decent doctor finds them a year or two down the line. They’re left treating a more complex condition or the pilot ends up grounded for longer than they would be if they’d been honest and had a decent doctor willing to help them instead of go on a damned power trip.” 

She had no idea how rigorous the medical exams were so this was never something she considered. “And someone untreated may be putting themselves and others at risk.”

“Exactly. I’ve never had anything wrong with me that’s kept me out of the skies, save for the injuries I’ve incurred over the years but I’ve heard anecdotes of people hiding things from that man.” 

“He also wouldn’t be an orthopaedic surgeon so while he can get a general sense of what your scans show, anything that’s not completely obvious will be missed. That’s why Doctor Mev sent it to your surgeon and got us on a video call with him. He looked it over, gave you a clean bill of health and Doctor Mev was able to give you a note. So that whole thing was a complete farce.” 

“I’d wondered about that,” Vasco says, sounding angry. 

“That was to be the next argument I would have made. I would have demanded they bring an orthopaedic surgeon in to look at you and the images from your scan last week. You have full range of motion now and you’ve regained strength in your arm; that much is clear from a brief physical examination.” 

“You know, I’m almost disappointed he caved so quickly. I know you hate confrontation and arguing but when it comes to medical matters you are very good at it. I appreciate having you around for this stuff. Amongst many other things,” he adds. 

“Love? Can I ask you something?” She just realized something about her own health. Vasco nods and looks at her expectantly. 

“Would my mental health keep me from being approved?” Admittedly something she’s worried about over the years; whether her anxiety would hold her back in her career as a doctor. 

“My therapist submitted a note giving me the go ahead to fly. You’d probably need to see someone but you’re so on top of your health that I expect it would be fine. The only potential issue might be that you get heart palpitations when your anxiety is particularly bad.”

“They’d do tests and rule out that anything else was causing them,” she says. “So what is Doctor Ed’s story? Why is he the way he is?” 

Vasco’s fingers run down her arm as he holds her. “He’s Sea Given, which means he’s a volunteer. Accent puts him as being from the Bridge Alliance originally. If I could guess, I’d say he had difficulty securing a position in the Alliance and is bitter about it.”

“Is that common among your doctors?”

Vasco shakes his head. “Most went to university on our island and did their residency at one of our clinics. We have very few volunteers who work in healthcare and most of those we do get are the spouses of other Nauts.”

“Like me and Mum?” 

“Except you’re Sea Born, Tempest, even if you are volunteering to accept your birthright,” he says, turning his head and kissing her. 

“From what Aphra has told me, things are extremely competitive in the Bridge Alliance. If you don’t know the right people or have influence, it’s entirely possible a skilled graduate wouldn’t find a residency.” 

They can hear the sound of the door unlocking and opening. “I’m home,” Cabral says very loudly. 

“I wonder why she felt the need to do that?” She says sarcastically. “Almost as if you have a history of entangling yourself and getting caught.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Vasco says, sounding the picture of innocence. “Besides, I was smart enough to have you here in the bedroom. I even closed the door!” 

They look themselves over, straightening their clothes and hair. “We have about half an hour before we need to go meet Constantin so it’ll be nice to visit with your mum for a bit,” she says. 

***

It breaks her heart when she sees Constantin at the restaurant. They’re seated in a private room and his face is covered with the black marks and veins of the malichor. “How are you feeling?” She asks him. 

“Like I’m at death’s door,” he responds. “There are a few more things your mentor would like to try but it’s hopeless. Utterly hopeless.” 

They order their meals and she glares at the server who looks afraid to even take Constantin’s menu from his hands. Constantin notices, judging by the expression on his face but says nothing. “Do you remember your 18th birthday? We went out to the tavern and Kurt spent the entire night glowering at me!” 

“That’s because you were drinking shots like they were water and threatened to punch out a man at the next table!” 

“What did he do, again?” Constantin muses. 

“Probably looked at you wrong or something. You’ve started bar brawls over smaller things than that.” 

“What I wouldn’t give to be able to go to a bar and drink properly,” Constantin says. “Really let loose. But, since I cannot, you two must do so for me! Where is our server? I’m ordering you two shots!” 

“Neither of us do shots,” she says. “And I’d rather not spend all day tomorrow hungover when I don’t get many days off to begin with. I can order a drink but I won’t be drinking to get intoxicated.” 

“Vasco! I’ve never seen you get drunk - and aren’t we celebrating? You’ve recovered from your injury!” 

“I’m not a huge drinker,” Vasco says. “I’d order a drink but have no intention of getting drunk.” 

Constantin looks disappointed at the two of them. “So do either of you have any good drinking stories?” 

“You’ll have been there for any interesting ones in my life,” she says. 

“I drunk texted Elizabet the night we landed. I’d been laid off, was miserable, drank myself into a stupor and texted her. She arrived at the Coin Tavern because she took pity of my pathetic ass and got me back to the apartment.” 

“How have I never heard this story? How perfectly charming! So... did you two spend the night getting to know one another?” Constantin leans forward, excitedly anticipating the answer. 

She laughs. “Not a chance. I gave him some water, an Aspirin and got him safely into bed.” 

“Suppose that is what a doctor would do,” Constantin says. 

Their food arrives and she looks on with worry as Constantin picks at his food. “You don’t have much of an appetite, do you?” 

“Most things make me so ill. Have I told you I cannot eat bread anymore? Bread!” 

“That is not uncommon, even among people who aren’t sick with the malichor. There are many alternatives out there that are rather good,” she says gently. “We could have eaten at the palace.” 

“I rarely leave, Cousin. I hate it. I want to go out and explore the city. Eat dinner. Go for a drink. But my advisors insist I remain hidden away. ‘They can’t know the extent of your condition!’, they tell me. To go here I had to enter through the back door. Am I really that awful to look at?” 

Constantin looks so desperately unhappy; she reaches over and takes his hand. “Not awful. Never awful. You look like someone who is ill. If you’re feeling well enough to go out, I think you should go. It is your life after all.” 

“And you’re dying,” she thinks. She has to push the thought away before it brings her to tears. 

Permission to ignore his advisors perks Constantin up. “My darling Elizabet, you are right! Who cares what they think? I shall do whatever I wish from now on!” 

“Not whatever you wish...” she says weakly, knowing that it will do nothing to change his mind. 

“You’d think I would know better by now,”  
She says on their flight home. While Vasco isn’t flying today, he’ll be back to work in a week. 

“Hmm?” 

“Giving Constantin permission to defy his advisors. He’s never been the sort to have limits. I meant he should feel free to go for dinner or grab a coffee and now I fear he will go to the tavern and have to be dragged out of an alley.” 

“Well, at our age drinking to that sort of excess feels rather terrible. And we’re healthy. Imagine he’d only need to do it once or twice to learn his lesson,” Vasco says. 

“Oh, Love...” 

“What?” 

“If only that were true. The thing about Constantin is that he’s constantly pushing limits. He acted out for so many years because his father is an abusive asshole. Now that he’s been told by me, someone he respects, to ignore the limits placed upon him, I fear chaos will ensue.” 

“S’pose it’s a good thing I’ve been cleared to fly again, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The medical clearance procedures are based in reality: I looked up the requirements for pilots in my country and had no idea it was as rigorous as it is. And here you need to see someone who is certified to provide the required clearance.


	42. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vacation turns into a rescue mission.

> Constantin: It’s getting worse Elizabet. I can hardly stand the pain.

  
  
Constantin was stable for months under Doctor Catasach’s care but in the last month or so he’s been growing sicker once again. Typical of the malichor – it’s common for patients to find a treatment regimen that works, only to grow sicker months later. The disease always escalates; it’s an inevitability.   
  
It’s been over a year that he’s lived with the illness, and she wonders how much longer he’ll endure. His case is worse than Mother’s was and eventually it will kill him. She knows that. And he knows that.   


> Elizabet: You need to tell Doctor Catasach and he can adjust your treatment. I cannot do anything for you.

  


> Constantin: Have your husband fly you here. I need you.

  
  
Tomorrow is her last shift before she has an entire week off; time they’re to spend visiting Constantin and Vasco’s mum.   


> Elizabet: Barring any emergencies, we’ll be there the day after tomorrow. But I am not an expert in pain management. Doctor Catasach is in the best position to treat you or find a specialist who is able to ease your pain. Please talk to him.

  


> Constantin: You treated your husband but not me.

  
  
She sighs. Over and over she’s explained to Constantin that after the assassination attempt she did minor healing on Vasco – numbing his shoulder, reducing inflammation and checking for complications. At no point did she prescribe him anything; all she did was dispense his medication – something any caregiver would have done.   
  
Constantin’s condition is well beyond what her numbing spell could help. She’s tried her magic on him before, just as she did with Mother and found it does little to help.   
  
But he’s sick and it’s easier to come to the simplest conclusion rather than see the nuance of a situation.   


> Elizabet: I’ve explained why to you before. When I arrive I will talk with Doctor Catasach about what we can do to help you. Please try to get some rest; I will see you soon.

  


> Constantin: I wish you were still the legate.

  
  
It’s been almost a year since Adrien fired her and life has been better than she ever could have imagined it. She’s busy at the clinic; the hours of a resident are extremely long, after all, but coming home to her husband is a joy she never thought she’d ever have. This is her life – something that hasn’t quite sunk in yet.   
  
Vasco returns home late. “Bad weather over Hikmet; I couldn’t take off on time,” he says apologetically, giving her a kiss.   
  
“Love, you can’t control the weather, despite what those who aren’t Nauts think. I want you to come home to me safely, so I’ll never begrudge your lateness. Besides,” she wraps her arms around his neck, “after my shift tomorrow we’ve got an entire week off.”   


His hands rest on her hips. “I’m so looking forward to it. And we’re renting a hotel room and not staying in the palace so you won’t have to muffle your screams while I pleasure you,” he says, leaning in for a kiss.   
  
***  
  
_Mal_ Morange is waiting for her and Vasco in the throne room, looking concerned. “Do you know where your cousin is?”   
  
Now she’s concerned. She looks over to Vasco who raises his eyebrow. “No, last I heard he was promising to talk to his doctor about his condition. I live across the island, why would I know where he is?”   
  
“He’s missing. Disappeared yesterday with his doctor, according to his personal guard,” _Mal_ Morange says, gesturing to a nervous-looking man.   
  
“Why was I not informed of this yesterday?” She asks sharply as panic rises within her. Where could they have gone?   
  
“Given that you no longer hold a political appointment…”   
  
“I am his cousin!”   
  
“…The decision was made to inform his father instead,” _Mal_ Morange says forcefully. “Coin Guards have been deployed to search for them and he will be found.”   
  
“Fuck this,” she mutters and storms out of the throne room, aware that she’s not following any of the proper protocols and being terribly rude, but she can’t bring herself to care. Constantin and Doctor Catasach are missing.   
  
“We’ll get into the plane and do a flyover of the area they possibly could have covered within a day. Siora came to town with us, and you said Petrus and Aphra are here too. We can get the whole crew back together. The more eyes the better, Tempest.”   
  
She texts the team, and they’re all reunited within the hour at the port. “Thank you all for agreeing so readily to help. I am unsure what has happened and we need to get to the bottom of this.”   
  
“It is no trouble, my child. Life has been significantly less interesting since you left your position. Spending my days meeting with politicians here in town gets rather repetitive.”   
  
Vasco flies them low in the sky and eventually they come across something. “Are those…bodies?” Aphra asks, sounding horrified.   
  
“Soldiers. _Lugeid Blau_ ,” Siora says.   
  
“Those would be the guards sent in search of my cousin,” Elizabet says. “Vasco, is there a place nearby you can land?”   
  
“I’ll find somewhere,” Vasco says. Once they’re down on the ground, Vasco exits the plane and starts fiddling with the solar panels – getting them set to recharge while they’re on the ground, she now knows. “Two of us should stay with the plane. Given that whatever is out there took out a whole platoon, we need to make sure the plane isn’t targeted so we can make a quick getaway if needed.”   
  
“The bishop and I will stay with the plane. Been awhile since we’ve had a rousing debate on religion versus science,” Aphra says, and Petrus nods in agreement.   
  
“Keep your phones charged and call if anything is amiss. We’ll do the same,” Elizabet says.   
  
Her, Vasco, Siora and Kurt make their way to the carnage. Trees are burning, and the ground is scorched. “Green Blood, it is as if molten rock tore right through these people. None of them stood a chance.”   
  
“What could have done this?” she asks Siora, who is looking uncomfortable.   
  
“Possibly a _Nadaig Meneimen_. But there are none in this area, and they rarely travel far from their territory. It is possible an _On ol Menawi_ received their call but this is extremely unusual. I do not like this.”   
  
They spread out and examine the bodies for notes or anything that might give them an idea of where Constantin and Doctor Catasach went. “Elizabet! Siora! We need doctors!” Vasco shouts.   
  
The two of them rush over to find a young man who is near death and badly burned. “We can’t transport him in this condition,” she says to Siora, who nods gravely.   
  
“Your healing magic is stronger; focus on healing the worst of the burns and I’ll cast to speed the production of blood,” Siora says. “Kurt, Vasco, you two are our assistants. We need water, and we need bandages. Any magic potions you can find will be beneficial as well.”   
  
“There’s a first-aid kit in the plane, I’ll run and get it as well as the magic potions. Kurt, there’s a creek not far into the woods; get a fire going and boil the water first. Rolling boil for 60 seconds,” Vasco says, before taking off into a run towards the plane.   
  
“I know how to boil water!” Kurt calls after him before running into the woods.   
  
She knows what she needs to do so instead of focusing on this man’s odds, she concentrates and sends waves of healing magic through his body, hoping he’s lucky enough to remain unconscious through the process.   
  
“We need to get him to a hospital once he’s stable,” Siora says.   
  
“Vasco can fly him out of here.”   
  
For hours, her and Siora work to keep this poor man alive, while Kurt and Vasco follow their orders and do what they can to help out. Her hands are shaking and she’s dizzy from the exertion and the sheer number of magic potions taken to save this man’s life. He wakes and looks confused. “You were badly hurt, sir – can you tell us what happened?” She asks him.   
  
“A winged man attacked, throwing molten boulders. He came out of nowhere and cut through us almost effortlessly,” the man says, speaking hoarsely.   
  
“Did he have someone with him? An _On ol Menawi_ physician or the governor? Constantin’s face is scarred by the malichor.”   
  
“We’d found them and were escorting them back when the attack happened. The man took the governor and flew off.”   
  
“And the doctor?”   
  
“Dead.”  
  
Her blood runs cold at the man’s statement. Catasach is dead and – worse, whatever was done to him has rendered his body unrecognizable. She knew him well and should have been able to tell that he was murdered by this mysterious winged man. For now, she focuses on the task at hand. “We’re going to fly you to a clinic for further treatment.” She turns to Vasco. “Can you tell Doctor Mev what happened here? I’ll remain here and investigate further.”   
  
“No!” Siora says forcefully. “You’ve over-exerted yourself, and it should not be your burden to find the body of one of your mentors. I will stay with Kurt, Petrus and Aphra while you go with Vasco.”   
  
“Siora is right,” Vasco says quietly, “come with us and we can talk to Doctor Mev together.”   
  
“But Constantin is out there! I can’t just leave! He’s relying on me!”   
  
“You aren’t leaving him. You are leaving in search of additional help. Until we know precisely what happened here, we cannot hope to figure out where this man took him,” Vasco says, taking her hands in his. “We’ll find him.”   
  
“Green Blood, listen to them. You’re hardly able to stand.”   
  
“Fine,” she says with a sigh, as she slowly makes her way to the plane. Vasco and Kurt are carrying the man shortly behind her.   
  
Over this last year, the clinic has expanded and several new doctors have come on board, including Doctor Aidan; a young attending who worked closely with Doctor Catasach on the continent, having opted to move there specifically to work with him. She’s not looking forward to giving him the news that his mentor has been murdered.   
  
But first, the patient. Doctor Mev and Doctor Aidan take the young man into an examining room, leaving her and Vasco to sit in the waiting room. “Do you need me to get you something to eat? Vasco asks her.   
  
She hasn’t eaten since breakfast and it is close to midnight. Her stomach rumbles, as if on cue. “Waffles? The diner should still be open,” Vasco says.   
  
“Bring them back here? Once they’re available we need to speak to Doctor Mev and Doctor Aidan.”   
  
Vasco gives her a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll get our food to go and will be back shortly.”   
  
While Vasco is gone, Mev and Aidan emerge. “The soldier will live, but has a long recovery ahead of him. Dare I ask what you two were up to?”   
  
“Constantin has been kidnapped by a winged man. Him and Doctor Catasach left together without telling anyone. The soldiers sent to find them were able to track them down but they were attacked. This man was the only survivor.” She chokes back a sob. “Whoever this was murdered Doctor Catasach. I’m so sorry.”   
  
Aidan and Mev look shocked. “A winged man? A _Nadaig Meneimen_? Why would one of our guardians attack Catasach?” Mev asks.   
  
“Perhaps this is a ruse; some sort of Bridge Alliance technology meant to lay the blame at our people’s feet? As revenge for stopping their experiments?” Aidan says.   
  
Vasco returns with their dinner while the three of them are talking. “To design a winged suit would mean mastering flight. Only Nauts are able to fly, and the last attempt to buy our secrets was thwarted by Elizabet and I,” Vasco says. “We need to know what happened so we know who we’re looking for.”   
  
“You have his body?” Mev asks.   
  
“Siora texted me and told me she had found it, and the weapon he was wielding.”   
  
“Mev, _no_ ,” Aidan says. “There must be another way. You know how dangerous it is!”   
  
Elizabet has no idea what’s going on.   
  
“I am well aware of the risks. Given that our people will be blamed until the truth is discovered, it is a risk worth taking.”   
  
“Can one of you please let me know what you’re planning?”   
  
“A ritual, Elizabet. One that allows me to see through Catasach’s eyes and discover the true events that lead to his death and your cousin’s kidnapping.”   
  
“And you are familiar with this ritual?”   
  
“I’ve done it once before. When my _minundhanem_ was lost to me.”   
  
“And it nearly killed her! Elizabet, stop this!” Aidan is nearly shouting; driven by both grief and fear.   
  
“It’s her choice, and we must respect it. I’ll come along and do all I can for her, and Siora remains at the battlefield. Everything that can be done to mitigate the risks will be done, I promise.”   
  
“We have to wait until morning to leave,” Vasco says, not revealing the reasoning why. After hours of flying today, his plane needs time to recharge.   
  
“I suppose I’ll remain here, then. Do try not to die, Mev,” Aidan says as he walks away.   
  
As they lay in bed at home, she finds herself unable to sleep; her mind racing as she considers every possible scenario. Why did this man take Constantin? Is he still alive? Or will they be too late to save him?   
  
This was supposed to be a nice week off, and instead she’s worrying about losing her cousin and mourning Catasach.   
  
“I do not like air travel,” Doctor Mev says to her as they fly to the battlefield the next morning. “I will make my way to the _Doneia Esgregaw_ village and book a carriage back to the clinic afterwards.”   
  
She’d forgotten that Doctor Mev has only flown a handful of times.   
  
“Green Blood!” Kurt greets her once they land. “We got your instructions and everything is ready to go for this ritual. So far the only threat we’ve dealt with is a few wild animal attacks. No sign of our attacker.”   
  
***  
  
“Vinbarr,” Mev says with a gasp as she regains consciousness. “High King Vinbarr kidnapped your cousin.”   
  
“Why? He has no conflict with our people!”   
  
Mev looks utterly devastated. “In my curiosity about what happened to Catasach, I have betrayed my king. The _Lugeid Blau_ will send soldiers after your cousin.”   
  
“I’ll go personally, with my team here. I do not wish to kill High King Vinbarr and will negotiate Constantin’s return with every effort to keep things peaceful.”   
  
“If you will allow me, Doctor Mev, I would like to go with Elizabet,” Siora says.   
  
“Yes, go with her. Do all you can to avoid the shedding of blood.”   
  
Doctor Mev leaves for the village. “What all do we know and how can we use it to find this High King?” Vasco says.   
  
“ _Nadaig Meneimen_ are the guardians of the mountains. He is likely to be high up in the mountains. Vasco, you can fly us around, yes?” Siora says.   
  
“I can, but may not be able to land. Were there another pilot here, Elizabet and I could make it to the ground but there isn’t. If we find him, we may be stuck walking up the mountain on foot.”   
  
“We wouldn’t want the two of you fighting this man on your own, anyway,” Petrus says, and when her and Siora glare at him, he looks undeterred. “A man who takes out an entire platoon will not be willing to negotiate. If you walk in with that mindset, he is likely to kill you.”   
  
“It is illegal to kill _nadaig_!” If Vinbarr is truly in the process of his transformation then it is possible he has already become a guardian.   
  
“These are extenuating circumstances and this man, regardless of his political power, has kidnapped the governor of New Sérène. That is an act of war,” Petrus says.   
  
“He’s right. I don’t think there’s any way around it: to save your cousin, you’ll have to fight through Vinbarr,” Aphra says.   
  
“Shall we find where he is and then figure out our plan? We can’t fight a man if we don’t know where he hides,” Vasco says, walking towards the plane.   
  
“I’ll need to watch for anti-aircraft missiles. I can’t trust that this man won’t try to shoot the plane down,” Vasco says once they’re in the air. “The rest of you watch for anything that looks worthwhile to search.”   
  
“Thanks Pilot, you really know how to reassure us,” Kurt calls out.   
  
“Just being honest about the risks, is all. We’ll probably be fine.”   
  
“You know how to avoid them if one comes flying at us, right?” Kurt asks.  
  
As a former fighter pilot, he’s almost certainly familiar with avoiding these sorts of weapons. But she won’t reveal anything Vasco doesn’t tell the team.   
  
“I’ve got more than a few tricks up my sleeves. Keep your seatbelt on, Kurt.”   
  
Deep in the mountains there’s a strange door covered with vines. “Down there!” She points out the window.  
  
Siora looks out her own window. “That door would open if the correct seeds are placed on those altars,” Siora says.   
  
“Hang on!” Vasco shouts as the plane turns sharply on its side. Aphra yelps in shock and she sees her grab Petrus’ arm. She stares at the compartment at the front of the plane holding the parachutes they’d need to use to try to escape, wondering if they’re high enough to even use them.  
  
Vasco has taught her a great deal over the last year, with his mum’s permission and she knows enough to know that Vasco’s attempt to rapidly ascend is to get them high enough to use the parachutes if they end up getting hit.

She’s never jumped out of a plane before. Vasco has; many times in his youth, apparently, but she has her doubts there would be enough time for him to explain how it’s done to them all and get everyone set up to jump.  
  
“That has to be Vinbarr. Who else would have access to anti-aircraft missiles and the knowledge that my husband is a Naut pilot?”   
  
“Well, anyone who reads a tabloid knows your husband is a pilot, Green Blood. But you have a point about the missiles.”   
  
The plane turns sharply again and she hears the sound of retching. Looking over, she sees Kurt vomiting into an airsickness bag. She feels them descending, and she wonders what Vasco’s plan is, but knows enough not to ask; not while they’re being chased by a missile.   
  
“I’m going to bring her in close to the mountain and hope the missile hits it and not us. It’s our only way out of this,” Vasco calls out. “Hang on. I love you, Elizabet.”   
  
“Love you too, Vasco,” she calls back.   
  
“Saying your goodbyes isn’t a good way of generating confidence,” Aphra says, looking utterly terrified by Vasco’s announcement. “We’re going to burn up, aren’t we?”   
  
“I trust my husband,” she says firmly. “He is the best pilot of his generation and we are in good hands. If this is what he says is our best shot, then we trust him.”   
  
“Hitting the mountain or being blown up by the missile will result in an almost instantaneous death. There are worse ways to go,” Petrus tries to sound reassuring but fails miserably.   
  
“Shut up, Petrus!” Siora shouts from the back row.   
  
She can hear various alarms ringing in the cockpit as they approach the mountain, warning Vasco that he’s flying far too close. Still, they approach and she forces herself to watch as the plane turns sharply at the last possible second. There’s a loud explosion and she sees a ball of fire out of the corner of her eye.   
  
“Yes!” Vasco shouts. “Don’t tell Mum about this, Tempest!”   
  
“Celebrate when you get us on the ground, Vasco,” Aphra calls out.   
  
He brings them down at the foot of the mountain and her legs are shaking uncontrollably as she stands up. Vasco rushes over to offer his shoulder as support. “How the fuck are you so calm?” she asks him.   
  
“Former fighter pilot,” he whispers in her ear. “Those planes were built for those maneuvers so it was far less dangerous than this was, though.”   
  
“I am walking out of here. I mean no offence, Vasco, and I am grateful for my life, but I am not flying again right away. I mean it!” Siora says as she steps out of the plane.  
  
“I’ll walk back with her,” Kurt mumbles before rushing off to the edge of the woods to throw up again.   
  
“There will be no negotiations with this man,” Petrus says. “Not after trying to shoot a Naut plane out of the sky.” Reluctantly she admits that Petrus is correct.  
  
It’s a half-day hike up to the door they saw just as the missile was fired. A woman carrying a rifle greets them. “You trespass on my people’s land, _renaigse_.”   
  
“And you fired at a Naut plane. You must be aware of the severity of that crime, yes?” Elizabet says, not even bothering to bring up the kidnapping of her cousin, which is an egregious breach in their alliance.   
  
“A Naut plane run by a representative of the _Lugeid Blau_. You come looking for the governor.”   
  
“Yes. Release him to me immediately and I will consider clemency! Kidnapping the governor of an allied nation is a hostile act and I’m certain King Vinbarr would be aware of this.”  
  
“My _minundhanem_ has his reasons and I will not allow you to go any further. Vinbarr has decreed the man must die, and so it shall be done. And I will do what I must to protect him.” The woman aims her rifle at her, but before she can cast a shield spell over herself and the team, a shot is fired and the woman falls to the ground.   
  
Vasco runs over to her and kicks the gun away, preparing to arrest her. The woman pulls another gun from her pocket. “Vasco!” Elizabet shouts, visions of her husband dead on the ground rushing through her. Another shot is fired and Elizabet falls to the ground and screams.   
  
“I’m here and safe,” Vasco says, dropping to his knees and pulling her into his arms. “That was my gun, not hers. I wasn’t going to let her hurt you.”   
  
“She has what we need to open the door in her pocket,” Siora calls out, but it takes her several moments to make sense of her words. They sound distant and far away, as the sound of her racing pulse roars in her ears. She clings to Vasco, the reality of what they’ve all survived so far today finally hitting her.   
  
“Love…” she whispers. “I could have lost you.”   
  
“I’m more worried about you right now. It was you that woman was targeting,” Vasco says in response. “Before we go in, we need to come up with a plan of attack. Shall we all sit down and figure out our strategy?”   
  
She nods, and Vasco calls the rest of the team over, still holding her close.   
  
“Stay out here, Siora. You shouldn’t need to do this,” Kurt says, opening up the dialogue.  
  
“No. I was in the plane when he attacked too. I will stand with my _caranten_.”   
  
“We should avoid engaging in a direct battle. Kurt has his rifle; he should remain hidden and take Vinbarr down,” Petrus says.   
  
  
“With her shields, Elizabet should be able to keep us all safe. I can throw a few smoke grenades to give us cover if it looks like the battle will last longer than it takes Kurt to shoot the man.”   
  
“Good idea, Aphra. Siora, you can use your vines to entangle him and create walls to provide additional cover, if necessary?”   
  
“Yes, Elizabet.” 

“I am still hoping to avoid hostilities but I am not optimistic. Let us hope this doesn’t lead to open conflict between our nations.” 

***  
  
Constantin is unconscious and in the process of being entombed by rocks when they find Vinbarr. 

"Why Constantin, King Vinbarr? He has never sought to wrong your people in any way!"

"En on mil Frichtimen saw the wound from atop the volcano. He warned me of the danger. Fed by bitterness, driven by desire! Taking without giving; he will be the end of us all."

"I don't want to kill you, Vinbarr - please, release my cousin and walk away!"

"You are too blind, too renaigse, to understand."

"Leave him!" she shouts, as Kurt fires, hitting Vinbarr in the head, dropping him to the ground. “It can’t have been that easy,” she whispers, and her concerns are proven right when his body shoots up, wings revealing themselves as he undergoes the final steps of his transformation. Rocks fly in the air, and she speeds her steps, dashing out of the way.   
  
“Kurt, you must take him down. It’s the only way!” Siora calls out, sounding deeply regretful. Vasco pulls out his own pistol and fires while she concentrates on maintaining the shield spell keeping them safe from Vinbarr’s attacks.   
  
He’s moving too quickly and Kurt is unable to line up a shot. Until he’s held still, there will be no ending this fight. She looks over to Siora, silently pleading with her to cast her spell. She nods. Siora’s vines wrap around him, holding him captive. “I am sorry,” she says, as she turns to Kurt who ends the fight with two shots of his rifle.   
  
“Constantin!” she shouts, running towards him, and casting a spell to see what is wrong with him. There are no injuries – in fact, she can no longer see the malichor poisoning him from within. Strange. But, no matter what she does, he does not wake up.   
  
“It is an enchanted sleep. I do not know how to reverse it, but he will wake in a few days. You should get him back to the palace and in the care of a doctor,” Siora says. 

“We’ll get him in the plane, Tempest. Siora, Kurt - you two still content to walk out of here?” 

Siora nods and Kurt looks green at the thought of getting in the plane again but lifts Constantin and between him, Vasco and Petrus, they carry him down the mountain to the plane. 

“You two be careful, OK?” 

“We’ll be fine, Green Blood. We’ll catch a carriage in the next town. Keep watch on your cousin - though I doubt I need to tell you that.”

***

Her and Vasco sleep at the palace so she can keep watch on Constantin. The doctors insist he will wake up soon and that he appears to be in no serious danger. 

When they draw his blood, it’s red once more. “I couldn’t feel the malichor within him. Does this mean him and Doctor Catasach found a cure?” She says to Vasco who looks equally as mystified by it. 

She sends a few emails to doctors on the continent to see if they’ve ever encountered a case that has been cured and nobody has. As far as all are aware, it is incurable once it is diagnosed and the only way to stop its spread is to reverse the damage done to the land. 

As the days go by, the branches seen amongst those bonded to the island begin growing on his head and he develops marks similar to her own on his face. “Was he... bonded to the island?” She asks Vasco. 

“It almost looks that way. But my understanding is that it is extremely rare for those who aren’t islanders to be bonded. I wouldn’t even know the process to obtain permission,” Vasco says. 

“I don’t think it would have been done legally. It takes years of training under a _doneigad_. And, while Catasach is a _doneigad_ , Constantin certainly wouldn’t have the necessary training. Once he wakes I will talk to him about it.” 

Constantin regains consciousness the next day and immediately wants to return to work. She arrives at his quarters with Vasco to see _Mal_ Morange storming out. “You talk some sense into him,” she says. 

"Are you here to scold me as well, Cousin?" He says from his bed. “I would rather return to work.” 

"No! No, no, no...I'm just relieved to see you are still alive."

He chuckles. "I'm quite relieved myself, actually. Without you, I'd be dead thrice. Or is this the fourth time? If we count the time you stopped me from climbing the ramparts of Serene, we'd be up to five times now!"

It's probably more than that, but Elizabet doesn't say so. "It's unbelievable. You feel no pain whatsoever? Your complexion..."

"I haven't even taken a look at myself. Is the improvement visible? Do we finally bear a resemblance?"

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Vasco wince.

"I wouldn't go that far," she says gently, "What happened?"

"It's merely a major miracle," he says dismissively, "Come, I'm going to tell you everything.” 

Constantin was bonded to the island as her and Vasco suspected. “Who will see to your training? I expect Catasach would have...” 

He looks at her as if she has two heads. “I don’t need training! The feeling of all of that power surging through me... I’ve never felt anything like it before.” 

“Yes, you do,” she says emphatically. “Nobody is allowed to bond without training. While I understand the desperation of the situation and I’m glad, so glad you’ve been cured, it is essential this new situation is handled responsibly. I can speak with Doctor Mev about recommending someone willing to take you on as their _voglendaig_.” 

“Can’t I just enjoy being well for a few days without being thrown into training?” Constantin says, sounding irritated. 

“Of course,” she says quickly. “I’ll make the inquiries on your behalf. In the mean time, please be careful.” 

“You two didn’t get much of a vacation, did you?”

“It was the exact opposite of a vacation but I am so relieved to see you well. I am sorry that Catasach lost his life, and that so many soldiers did as well.” 

There is bound to be some political upheaval with the death of King Vinbarr. Something she’ll have to talk to Siora and Mev about. 

But, for now, her, Vasco and Constantin visit and she allows herself to relax and feel grateful that her beloved cousin is healthy once again.


	43. Uneasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After bonding with the island, there’s something off about Constantin...

> Constantin: Elizabet, when can you come visit?

Constantin texted this to her first thing in the morning and she wasn’t able to check her phone until that evening when she got off work.

> Elizabet: Vasco and I have three days off together next week. I can ask if he’d be able to fly us to New Sérène and we could spend the day together and grab dinner?

Her cousin responds almost immediately.

> Constantin: Why only the day? You said you have three days off!

This is going to require delicacy. Constantin has never adjusted well to her living so far away. Even though they text each other almost every day, he misses seeing her all the time and tries to monopolize her time off. And doesn’t tend to respond well when she sets boundaries.

> Elizabet: Vasco and I have plans together for the other two days.

They’re going to go hiking outside the village and are planning to watch a local band play at the tavern.

> Constantin: It’s no problem; I’ll rearrange my schedule and come along! I’m feeling so good again; I can certainly leave town for a few days.

She sighs, knowing he’s going to be upset when she tells him no.

> Elizabet: That won’t work I’m afraid. This is time Vasco and I want to spend together on our own, as a couple. As I’ve mentioned before, with our work schedules it can be difficult for us to have time off together. But I’m looking forward to seeing you a week from now! :) 

> Constantin: You don’t need him, you know.

Something about the message makes her terribly uncomfortable; as if it’s not just him lashing out after being disappointed. It’s vaguely threatening. Once she’s returned home she calls Kurt. 

“Green Blood! How are you?” 

“Good,” she says. “And you? Still watching over Constantin?” 

“Don’t you mean ‘babysitting’?” He says wryly. His irritation is subtle but it is there. 

“So he’s being challenging for you too, then?” 

“But of an understatement, but yes. He’s unhappy when we guard him; as if he’s forgetting that is precisely what we’re paid to do. Any luck getting him a teacher?” 

Siora put her in touch with a friend of hers from Vedrhais who was willing to go to the palace and act as his instructor. But when Constantin met her, he rejected her immediately. “She was condescending to me. I can learn this on my own,” he told her. 

Beka was very kind whenever they spoke so she knows that whatever happened between them was likely Constantin’s doing. 

“None. I’m growing concerned,” she says. “In a number of ways. Has he seemed off to you at all?” 

“A little but I figured that was the end result of surviving not just one but two near-death experiences. You understand what that does to you. He was sick with a fatal illness and now he’s not. He was attacked and kidnapped and nearly killed; would have been were it not for you,” Kurt says. 

“Were it not for all of us,” she corrects, “that was a team effort.” 

“Point is, we’re giving him some breathing room. In time he’ll adjust.” 

“Maybe I’m being too fussy,” she says. “He’s been very possessive lately. I get that he misses me but he just texted me and told me that I don’t need Vasco after I told him we could only spend one of our days off with him next week. And it scared me. But I also recognize that I have my own trauma and perhaps I’m looking at it through that lens. What do you think?” 

“Permission to be honest?” 

“Always,” she responds immediately. “You’re one of my best friends.” 

“Think he’s being a spoiled brat but it’s harmless. Still, it might be worth having a chat with him next week about it. You don’t deserve to be treated that way and he shouldn’t be so dismissive of your husband. Speaking of, how is Vasco?” 

“He’s good. We’re on opposite schedules this week so haven’t seen one another much. Assuming there’s no delays he will get home just as I’m waking up and will make us breakfast before going to bed.”

She misses sleeping next to him when their schedules are like this. Whenever the loneliness becomes intense she reminds herself that this isn’t forever. That in a few years she will formally be a Naut and that they will be working side-by-side. 

All it means is that the time they do have together becomes more special. 

“You’ve got yourself a good man, Green Blood. Hang onto him.” 

“Oh, I will. I love him very much,” she says with a laugh. 

The thing about Kurt’s advice is that it requires confrontation; something she’s never been good at. So instead she tries to put it out of her mind, hoping that Constantin will be in better spirits once they’re together. 

They arrive in New Sérène at 10 am and head straight for the palace. Once inside they’re escorted to a sitting room and told that Constantin is still asleep. 

“Not terribly surprising; he likely had a late night last night,” she says to Vasco who nods his head. 

When Constantin does arrive in the room, the smile on his face falls when he sees Vasco. Rushing over, he embraces her tightly. “Why is your husband here?” He whispers in her ear. 

“Because he flew us here and I’m not going to leave him to his own devices all day?” She says, speaking as if the answer should be obvious. “You like Vasco.” 

Vasco, perceptive as he is, leans over as soon as Constantin lets her go. “Do you two need some time alone? I can go get a tea somewhere while you talk.” 

She’s torn. She doesn’t want Vasco to be bullied into going away but it would give her a chance to talk to Constantin and figure out what is going on with him. 

“I’ll go grab a tea; I’ll be back in an hour?” Apparently, having seen her hesitation, he made the decision for her. She nods and he gives her a kiss. “See you in an hour; love you.” 

“Love you.” 

“Much better,” Constantin says cheerily once Vasco has left. 

She glares at him. “That’s unkind. What is going on, Constantin?” 

“I just don’t understand why you won’t come back here. There’s so much we can do - together. Why won’t you come home? I’ll even give you a room in the palace!” 

“Because this is no longer my home,” she says gently. “In a few years we will move back to New Sérène but we will live in the same neighbourhood the other Nauts stationed here live in. I understand your disappointment; we were raised together and it has been an adjustment not seeing each other as frequently as we once did, but I need you to respect that the life I’m living is the one I want and the one I’ve chosen. And I also need you to respect that my husband is important to me.” 

“Of course I respect that; there’s no need to worry,” Constantin says in a dismissive tone. “Now that we have an hour to ourselves, let’s get caught up properly.”

“Very well; you rejected the first teacher I found for you. If you tell me what you would like to have in a teacher I will go looking with your criteria in mind,” she says. 

This clearly is not what Constantin wanted to discuss. He sighs an exaggerated sigh. “I’ve told you numerous times that I don’t need training. Would you please drop it? You didn’t worry nearly this much when I was actively dying.” 

She worried a lot. Spent many sleepless nights imagining life without the man who is more a brother than a cousin to her. His accusation hurts. “Just because you didn’t see my worry doesn’t mean it wasn’t there. Instead I chose not to burden you with my pain. But if you speak to Vasco he would confirm just how much I worried about you. And I’m still worried because, as someone who is also _On ol Menawi_ , I know the power of it. It must be respected. There is much to learn - you could learn to heal like me, or how to care for plants. Some of your abilities can be used for combat as well; Siora can control vines pulled from the earth. This is an exciting thing, Constantin but not something you can learn on your own.” 

It doesn’t work. When Vasco returns, Constantin refuses to engage in any more discussion on the subject. And, when she quietly suggests that therapy might help with his PTSD symptoms, he lashes out. 

“To accuse me of being weak? I’m not you! I don’t need to talk about every little thing. No, dearest cousin, I am strong. Stronger than you’ll ever understand.” 

It’s Vasco who responds. “Elizabet is the strongest person I know and I’ll not let you treat her disrespectfully. Asking for help is not a sign of weakness. You survived an ordeal that would leave marks on anyone. Her suggestion is a good one.” 

“Shall we speak of less unpleasant topics, then? Have you seen that new adaptation of the musical about the Nauts?” Constantin asks. 

There’s no getting through to him today. She fakes a smile. “We have not. What did you think of it?” 

***

“There’s something wrong,” she says once they’re back in the air. “He’s never been great at reading a room and has been insensitive often but never outright mean - to me, at least. I don’t know what to do.” 

Frequently he was cruel to their peers back in Sérène. But treating her like this was unheard of before today. 

“Unfortunately, as you’re no doubt aware, you cannot help people who refuse to be helped. I’m concerned too, Tempest, but if he refuses training and refuses to see a therapist, there’s not much you can do.”

Vasco is right, but it’s a bitter pill to swallow. Her eyes are swimming with tears. “Maybe I should have returned to New Sérène. Or tried to find a residency in the city in the first place.” 

“No,” Vasco says emphatically. “You cannot drop everything for him. He expects so much of you but he needs to learn that your life does not revolve around him. You have your own needs, goals and dreams.” 

The plane turns and she quiets down as he prepares to land. Once on the ground Vasco taxis to where the plane remains parked when not in use and they get out. “Take care of yourself first. He’s healthy once more and does not need you to act as a caregiver,” Vasco says, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. 

“What about the training?” 

“For now, leave it alone, I’d say. He knows what he would be capable of with proper instruction so when he’s frustrated that he cannot so much as heal a paper cut or make a flower bloom, he’ll reach out.” 

The next morning she wakes to a series of texts from Constantin.

> Constantin: This power is incredible! Why did you never tell me how satisfying it is?

> Constantin: The things I can do with it!

> Constantin: We’ll be by each other’s side again soon. You’ll see. 

A chill runs down her spine and she opts not to respond. Not now. Not when her and Vasco have a hike and a picnic planned. Instead she turns her phone off, ready to spend a day with her husband. 


	44. A Visit from Petrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit from Petrus brings shocking news.

It’s been a damn long day and Elizabet is ready to go home and go to bed. She showered in the staff washroom and changed into her regular clothes and walks out of the clinic to find Petrus waiting for her. She looks confused. “We hadn’t made arrangements to get together, have we?” 

“We have not. But there is a sensitive matter to discuss and it could not be done by phone or email.” 

Her eyes go wide. Something about Mum, presumably. “Come back to our place. Vasco will also want to join us. How have you been?” 

“Same as always. _Mal_ Morange has your hands full with your cousin.” 

“Since his recovery he has certainly been energetic. I am pleased he is well once more.” 

But so far he’s continued to refuse all offers of training, insisting that he’s been teaching himself. Something that is concerning. But it’s only been a month, she reminds herself. Surely once it sinks in that he’s healthy for good he will accept training. 

“You may wish to check in on him when you are able. A near death experience leaves scars, as you and your husband are aware.” 

She’s all too aware of the scars left by such a thing. The nightmares still plague her at least once a week and it’s been close to a year now. 

“I will, Petrus, do not worry.” She doesn’t mention that on her last visit she was terribly concerned by how he was behaving. 

“Has Vasco recovered from his injury? He’s been back in the air for some time now.” 

Six months now. It took half a year for him to recover enough to be able to fly; six months that he found endlessly frustrating. 

Elizabet nods. “He has a bit of stiffness still and his shoulder aches when it rains. I’m concerned he will develop arthritis in the shoulder eventually as a result of the injury but he’s able to do everything he did before.” 

They arrive at her and Vasco’s cabin and she stifles a yawn. Petrus notices. “I can visit with your husband and we can discuss the reason I came after you’ve had a nap. A delay of a few hours will not cause problems and you will want to be at your best when we chat.” 

As much as she wants to hear what Petrus has found, he is correct. She kisses Vasco and departs for their bedroom, where she’s asleep within minutes. 

Vasco and Petrus are still chatting over a bottle of wine a few hours later when she wakes up. “Wine, Tempest?” Vasco calls out when he sees her leave the bedroom. 

“Sure. Sorry - long shift and I wasn’t able to get much sleep.” She’d been at the hospital for more than 24 hours. 

“You need not apologize for working a demanding job, my child.” She sits and takes a sip out of the glass Vasco handed to her. “Shall we get right into it?” 

“What have you discovered?” 

“My search of the Congregation’s private server has turned up nothing. Not even a whisper of information about Arelwin. But I did manage to track down a fascinating anecdote in a memoir written by a woman who spent several years at a minimum security prison deep in the farm region of the Congregation. It told of a very motherly woman from Tír Fradí who cared for the prisoners who came down with the malichor. Went to near heroic lengths to ease their pain magically. But she never once used her abilities on the guards, nor did she allow them to sell her services for profit. Something that frequently made her a target of the prison warden.” 

“Was she also a Naut? Did the book say?” She asks urgently. 

Petrus shakes his head. “It did not. But keep in mind it is from a memoir. Certain details may have been omitted for the sake of prisoner privacy. But there is no doubt this woman is a healer - and a very talented one from the sounds of it.” 

“It could be Mum,” she says, choking up. “Where is this prison? We must rescue her!” 

“About three hours by car outside Sérène. Getting her out will be tricky. Prince d’Orsay could very well have warned the guards that you might come and attempt to order her release. If we were to show up in Sérène, that would fuel suspicion, as well, given how publicly you were cast out and disinherited.” 

“Still, three hours outside Sérène - what are the chances the guards read gossip columns? Those are the only people who give a shit about what happened with d’Orsay and my wife. Them and the nobility.” 

“What are you saying, Love?” 

“You walk in, dressed as a noble. Really look the part - fancy clothes, jewels, a rather ostentatious hat; all of it. Order your mum’s release on behalf of Adrien. Act like the high and mighty person they expect you to be. Walk out with her, keep up the act, and we’ll get her on a plane home.” 

Petrus looks thoughtful. “That could work. But if it doesn’t, we could have a fight on our hands. Or we all end up arrested and thrown in prison.” 

“Make sure your mum knows about this. If we don’t come back, an admiral going after the prince, threatening to release all of his dirty laundry might be enough to secure our release,” she says, turning and looking at Vasco. 

“Oh, she’ll know about it. Arelwin was her closest friend; it will be difficult to convince her to stay here.” 

“She must remain here. It needs to look like you are working on behalf of the prince. Having your husband by your side is acceptable. As well as Kurt, since he’s your bodyguard. I can probably be excused away by virtue of my position. But not the admiral.” 

“How many days will we need to get this done?” She asks. 

“14 hours each way puts us at 28 hours. Six hour round trip to the prison and back - say, two hours at the prison... three days? We sleep when we arrive in Sérène, leave the next morning, rescue Arelwin, hunker down overnight and leave in the morning,” Vasco says. 

“You can’t fly the evening after we rescue her?” Petrus asks. 

Vasco shakes his head. “I don’t just show up and fly the plane; there are things I do on the ground at both ports. A 14 hour flight is closer to an 18 hour day for me. I need at least that much time off between flights to rest - not that I’ll be resting this time around. If we find another pilot, maybe, but we’ll be cutting it tight if there are any delays.” 

“We’ll need a safe house. We cannot use our credit cards in Sérène. Do you know anyone who would be willing to harbour us for two nights?” Petrus asks. 

“Get me a secure line and I think I can get us somewhere to stay,” she says. “I’m owed a favour by an old friend.” 

“And is this friend trustworthy?” Petrus looks skeptical. 

“Absolutely. Him and his wife are good people.” 

Petrus hands his phone over to her. “I’ve got a secure line set up. Give your friend a call.” 

“Hello?” Mateo sounds confused and a little unsure when he picks up the phone. “Are you fucking with me, Sam?” 

“Mateo, hi! Sorry, we needed to call you from a different phone line.” 

“Pretty girl! How are you?” Petrus raises his eyebrow and looks over at her and Vasco. Vasco mouthes ‘don’t ask’ in his direction.

“I’m well. How are you all doing?” 

“Libby’s same as she has been the last year which we are all grateful for. Eddie started second grade not too long ago. And you’ll get a kick out of this - he loves anatomy! Think I’ve got a little doctor on my hands. You gonna want a resident in 20 years?” 

Elizabet chuckles. “If he’s fine with joining the Nauts I’d take him on.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Mind if I pick your brain for child-appropriate books on the subject? I found a few but I’m afraid my knowledge of the topic begins and ends with how to tend to a scraped knee. Kissing it better is the standard course of treatment still?” 

“Absolutely. It’s almost more important than cleaning it with soap and water and applying a band-aid.” 

Petrus continues to look positively mystified by the conversation. 

“You didn’t call from a weird phone line to listen to me ramble about my son. What’s up?” 

“Myself, my husband and two of our friends are planning a quick trip to the Congregation, and need a... discreet place to stay. We were wondering if you’d be willing to let us crash at your place?” 

“You mean I get to have a sleepover with pretty girl and her pretty husband?” Vasco shakes his head, but is smiling. “Absolutely. Just let us know when and we’ll be happy to have you.” 

“For the sake of transparency, if all goes well, another... friend will be joining us for the second night,” Petrus says. 

“... You’re not Vasco, are you? If you are I mean no offence but you sound older than you are.” 

“No, that is a friend of ours who will be joining us. I’m Vasco.” 

“Well, another friend of yours will be welcome on the second night. Is this the sort of thing I’m better off not knowing the details of? My wife and son won’t be at risk, will they?” 

“No, we are hoping there won’t be any issues. And if there are, it will be us who end up shouldering it, not you and your family,” Petrus says. 

“Sounds deeply exciting and thrilling - like something out of a movie! I’m excited to see you again, pretty girl, and to meet your pretty husband and your friends. Perhaps the four of us could discuss...” 

“Not right now. We’ll chat about that somewhere more... private,” she says, blushing furiously. Petrus will not be privy to a discussion about her and Vasco participating in group sex with her friend and his wife. Which would not happen anyway. 

They hang up the phone and Petrus continues to look baffled. “How... do you know that man?” 

“Mateo is a Naut and a man who... did me a rather large favour some years ago. I’ve paid for his wife’s medical treatment - she has the malichor and when he figured it out he offered Vasco and I a place to stay anytime we needed it after the assassination attempt.” 

“Ah, I understand,” Petrus says and looks perfectly happy to move on from the matter without further discussion, apparently figuring out precisely what favour Mateo did for her. 

“I have a four day stretch off next week. Should we plan to leave then? Assuming Kurt is available and we can get everything arranged in that period of time?” 

“We’ll be ready by then. If this woman is indeed Arelwin... she’s been imprisoned your entire life. I should have thought to look elsewhere; I wasted so long bribing officials and hacking into servers,” Petrus says, looking more devastated than she’s ever seen him look. “There’s something you should know, my child.” 

She looks at Petrus expectantly. 

“I loved her. I still love her. She asked me to help her die and I couldn’t do it. I’d have been found out and I would have lost everything. And then she disappeared.” 

“You never stopped looking, Petrus. You... made mistakes in how you handled all of this but you have turned over every single leaf in order to find her. And I hope this means we can save her next week and bring her home.” 

“I’ll talk to Mum tomorrow when I get to the port. She’ll make sure we get a plane for this.” 

“And I’ll talk to Kurt,” Elizabet says. 

She calls Kurt the next morning. “Can I trouble you to run off on a quick trip to Sérène with Vasco, Petrus and I next week?” 

“Sure? What’s the occasion?” 

“I can’t say much here. Petrus has... found something of interest,” she says, hoping Kurt can figure out what she’s referring to. 

He does. “Will we be in danger looking at... what he’s found?” 

“If you could get us an armoured car that would be ideal. Not just for protection but for appearances. I’ll be looking every bit like the noble I was. And it would be good to be armed. Just in case we run afoul any carjackers,” she says. Obviously carjackers are not the concern here but it’s best not to speak openly about the true concern. 

“It will be done, Green Blood. And - can I drive?” 

“I believe it was assumed you would be driving since neither Vasco or I know how and I don’t believe Petrus is fond of it the way you are.” 

“That old fox definitely had a chauffeur on the continent,” Kurt says. 

“Can you meet the three of us here four days from now? We’ll want to go over our plan before departing the next day.” 

“Consider it done.”


	45. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning a rescue mission.

Mum is thrilled - but also worried to learn what Petrus has discovered. “You’ll have a plane and a crew next week. But please, _please_ be careful. Don’t get caught doing this.” 

He recognizes that Mum would rather he stay home and allow her to go in his stead. “We aren’t even checking into a hotel or using our credit cards. Everything will be paid for in cash. The most dangerous part will be getting her out of there but I think Elizabet will be able to use her former familial connection to order Arelwin’s release. It will be fine.” 

“If you get yourself another hole punched through you...” Mum says, as if getting shot is something he actively chose to do both times it happened. 

He looks at his mum sheepishly. “I’ll have to endure a very angry lecture from both you and Elizabet? Trust me, I’d rather it not happen and will do everything I can to avoid it because getting shot twice in one lifetime is more than enough.” 

Mum accepts this and turns her focus to the purpose of the mission. “If it is indeed Arelwin, make sure she gets home? I... have no idea where she’ll want to stay or what she’ll want to do but my home is her home if she wishes to remain here at the port. Or if she’d rather stay with you two I can take some time off and help her get settled. I’ve got plenty of vacation time accrued that I haven’t actually had time to use.” 

“We’ll get her home. And when we’re up in the air I’ll radio you and let you know.” 

“Make sure your gun is loaded. And bring extra ammunition, just in case. And a knife.” 

Mum is acting as if he’s never been in a fight, or a situation that has the potential to turn into a fight before. But it comes from a place of concern so he tolerates it. “I will be appropriately armed. We all will be. And Elizabet has her shield spell which will almost certainly be up whenever anything seems like it could be dangerous.” 

“Is Elizabet worried?” 

Surprisingly she hasn’t been. But he suspects it hasn’t sunk in, what they’re going to be doing and the potential danger of it. Once they’ve arrived in Sérène she’s likely to grow anxious. “Not yet, though that is likely to come, knowing her.” 

“Keep one another safe. I know I don’t need to say it but it wouldn’t feel right not to.”

“My mum is fussing over me and my wife. I never thought I’d see the day,” he teases. 

“Well, given your long history of almost getting yourself killed I figure you could do with the reminders,” Mum shoots back. 

***

“So the prison farm has a single long road that leads up to it. That means it won’t be possible to sneak in should we be unable to order her release,” Petrus says, turning the computer screen over to show her, Kurt and Vasco. 

“If we can’t order her release, we’ll need to think of something else. Mum tends to her fellow prisoners; that would imply she has built friendships there. Or earned favours at the very least. It’s potentially an angle to look at should our first plan fail,” Elizabet says. 

“We won’t be shooting our way in,” Kurt says. “Nor would I want to. Those are Coin Guards. The warden may be a corrupt ass but the rank and file don’t deserve to die because of the prince’s actions.” 

Elizabet and Vasco both nod in agreement. “Bribery is another angle to consider if we need to. Find a guard willing to accept a hefty bribe and a transfer to a nicer post in exchange for helping us,” Vasco says. 

“Pay the guard enough that they need never work again,” Elizabet says. “We have the money to do that.” 

Using the money Mother gave her and Vasco. They’ve made some charitable contributions but they’re still shockingly wealthy. Not something they’ve told their companions. 

Petrus and Kurt are polite enough not to ask questions and simply accept this. “That is another option to consider,” Petrus says. “Though our original plan is the strongest. If you’re convincing enough they may not even call the palace after the fact.” 

“And if they don’t call the palace, we get in the air and out of Adrien’s grasp before he realizes what happened,” Vasco says, looking satisfied at the very thought of pulling the wool over Adrien’s eyes. 

“She will be out of Adrien’s grasp, right?” 

“Mum will ensure she’s kept safe. Whether that’s at the port, with us or in her village. The revelation that she was wrongfully imprisoned for more than 25 years will probably cause waves with our people, Tempest.” 

‘Our people’. That Vasco considers her to be a Naut already fills her with such joy. She beams at him and he returns her smile with one of his own. “Will further reparations be demanded?” 

“If Mum has her way, I’m sure they will be. But it isn’t her decision alone,” Vasco says, careful not to elaborate further on the political structure of the Nauts in front of Kurt and Petrus. 

Vasco doesn’t just see this as rescuing his mother-in-law - she knows that. He’s rescuing a fellow Naut - one of his sisters. 

“Should it be necessary, how difficult would it be to delay our flight?” Kurt asks Vasco, who hesitates. 

“Not easy. It’ll just be us and the crew on the flight but the plane will be needed back on the island shortly thereafter. If we can’t get her out in the time we have I’ll need to make my way back and return the plane at the very least.” 

“Well, let’s all hope our original plan works and we don’t have to figure out how to get Mum out on the fly.” 

***

Kurt and Petrus are asleep on the flight but Elizabet is wide awake. Will it be Mum at the prison? Or someone else? And will they be able to help her escape? 

If she knocked on the cockpit door Vasco would invite her in but she does not want to disturb him while he works. 

With little else to do, she throws a movie on her phone and tries to focus on it and not what the next few days will bring. 

“I think I’m a little too anxious to sleep,” she says when Vasco comes out to check on her. “I keep running scenarios through my head.” 

Vasco sits in the seat beside her and pats his lap. She lifts the armrest and settles on his lap, her face resting in the crook of his neck. “I feel much the same. Restless. Anxious. If the woman is indeed your mum it is my duty to rescue her. I couldn’t leave one of my sisters wrongfully imprisoned.” 

“I’ve got, quite literally, a seven figure sum worth of jewels in my bag. All Mother’s. It is likely to be the only time I wear them; her taste was very different from my taste.” 

She’s never been fond of huge stones or flashy jewelry. Vasco got her a lovely sapphire ring when they got married and it’s just the sort of thing she loves. She suspects Mother might have suggested it to him. 

“I will enjoy the sight of you dressed up - it will be quite the novelty,” Vasco says. 

“How is your shoulder doing? Do you need me to rub it for you?” This is the first time he’s flown across the sea since before the attack. 

Vasco thinks for a moment before apparently deciding his comfort is more important than his pride. “Yeah, would you mind?” 

“Take your shirt off, Love and I’ll do what I can for you.” She moves over to sit back in the seat next to him. Hastily he unbuttons his shirt and turns so his back is to her. “Tell me if I’m hurting you?” She says as she starts massaging his shoulder. 

“Think hurting me is the point; everything is so damn stiff,” he says. “We shouldn’t hit any turbulence but Flavia’ll give me shit if I run back into the cockpit with my shirt off. Doubt she’ll believe you were only massaging my beat up shoulder.” 

Despite all of the healing after his injury, she can feel the thick scar tissue in his shoulder. That it still causes him grief at all makes her feel guilty, despite his reassurances that he’s well most of the time. She feels him stiffen when she increases the pressure. “Too much?” 

“Do what you need; I’m fine.” 

“Want me to numb you?” 

“No, I don’t think a numb shoulder would be great for flying a plane.” Admittedly a point she hadn’t considered. 

She does what she can, leaning in to press a kiss on his shoulder when she’s done. “An experimental treatment?” He says with a smirk as he puts his shirt back on. 

“No, a time-honoured one. But only for you. I won’t be kissing any of Kurt’s injuries better.” 

“I’d come to relax with you for a bit but ended up putting you to work,” Vasco says, sounding apologetic. 

“I don’t mind,” she says, standing up and wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him against her, resting her head on his good shoulder. “I got to touch my husband. And hopefully relieve some of your discomfort.” 

“It’s much better. Thank you,” he says, turning his head to give her a kiss. “About six more hours and we’ll be there. I should get back to work, I suppose - will you try to nap a bit?” 

“I will, though I’m not optimistic. Hopefully we sleep better at Mateo’s place.” 

She doesn’t even have to knock on the door before it opens. “Pretty girl!” Mateo says as he opens his arms and gives her a hug. He’s filled out a fair bit in the years since they spent the night together; he has more muscle now and is no longer the thin, gangly young man who was all limbs that she knew all those years ago. He ushers them inside. 

A woman with bright red hair stands in the front hallway. Her face and arms bear the telltale marks of the malichor but she smiles widely at her. “It is so good to finally meet in person, Elizabet,” Libby says, moving to embrace her. “Thank you for everything. I am so glad to do a small thing to repay the kindness you’ve shown our family,” she whispers. 

“I wouldn’t be here were it not for your husband so I will do whatever I can to help you three and I always will,” Elizabet responds. “I should give introductions. Kurt acted as my bodyguard and master of arms for many years. He’s a close friend. Petrus works as an ambassador in New Sérène; I met him when I was young and he served here in Sérène. And my husband, Vasco, who needs little more introduction than that. And this is Mateo and Libby.” 

“Our son, Eddie, is in his bedroom; he’s a little shy,” Mateo explains as everyone shakes hands. “I did tell him a doctor would be coming and that you’d answer any questions he has so that might coax him to come say hello, pretty girl.” 

“So, why ‘pretty girl’?” Vasco asks once they’re settled in the sitting room. 

Mateo gives Vasco a strange look. “Should be self-explanatory; your wife is a very pretty woman. And I must admit to getting a kick out of calling a noblewoman by such a ridiculous nickname.” 

“I’m not noble. Not anymore.” 

“I’d heard about that,” Libby says hesitantly. “Because you married Vasco, right?” 

“There’s... more to the story. I’m unsure how much should be shared because it does relate to our mission.” 

“Tell the story if you feel comfortable doing so, Tempest. Should we all get thrown in a hole, them knowing won’t do any more harm anyway.” 

“It is a rather open secret on the island by this point, my child. Eventually it will reach the tabloids.” 

She takes a sip of her tea and starts in on it. “My mother is not my true mother. I’m the kidnapped daughter of two Sea Given Native Nauts. I was born in the woods here in Sérène after their plane was shot down. Presumably by Adrien d’Orsay, who must have known my pregnant mum was on the plane.” 

Libby and Mateo’s eyes are wide as dinner plates. “I don’t know much about politics but wouldn’t a scandal like that end his reign as prince?” Libby asks.

“It likely would. The Congregation were raked over the coals for stealing me, murdering my father and imprisoning my mother. Though - the Nauts never knew my mother was imprisoned; Adrien’s story was that she died in childbirth.” 

“Why don’t you speak up, pretty girl? Isn’t he the one who tried to force you to marry that oil man?” 

She sighs. “I don’t keep it a secret any longer. But Vasco and I freed ourselves from his grasp. I fear provoking his wrath will put my husband in danger. What we plan tomorrow is going to be risky.” 

Mateo and Libby look at them but do not ask. It’s Vasco who speaks up. “Petrus discovered an anecdote about someone who matches Elizabet’s mum’s abilities and character. We are going to the prison and Elizabet intends to order her freedom on behalf of Prince d’Orsay. So long as they don’t actually call him, it should work. We’ll return here, hide for the night, and make our way to the port first thing in the morning.” 

“You guys drove up in an armoured car - you’ll be taking that to the port?” 

Kurt shakes his head. “We’re ditching that car as soon as we make it back to your place. Port isn’t far from here - we can walk.” 

“I’ll drive you. Having a minivan has to occasionally hold some advantage aside from shouting to the world that I’m a dad,” Mateo says. 

“That would be much appreciated. Thank you,” Kurt says. 

“Hey - you’re the guard who was with pretty girl that day, weren’t you?” 

“I was.” Kurt says with a sigh, evidently not wanting to discuss how her and Mateo met. 

“Did you know her plan? Or was it a shock to you when it hit the papers?” 

“I knew. She asked me to watch her back and so I did. Now, can we please talk about literally anything else?” 

“I’m sure I could entertain you all with a rousing anecdote about the other night when Elizabet and I were alone...” Vasco starts, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

Kurt points at Vasco. “No. Fuck off, pilot.” 

Vasco laughs heartily in response. “Antagonizing you amuses the hell out of me.” 

Elizabet looks over at Petrus who is staring very intently at the carpet. 

Mateo takes her to meet his son. 

“He’s so much like Libby - quiet and attentive. Doesn’t yammer on the way I do,” Mateo says as he knocks on the door. “Eddie, would you like to meet Doctor De Sardet?” 

Elizabet is a bit nervous. She’s not good with children and hopes she doesn’t make the little boy uncomfortable. The door opens. Eddie is tall and gangly for his age, with blonde hair the colour of his father’s that is falling into his eyes. He so resembles his father save for his blue eyes, which come from his mother. “Hello,” he says quietly. 

She clears her throat. “Hello Eddie. My name is Elizabet. Your dad tells me you’re interested in anatomy. I was like you when I was your age.” 

“Can I show you my books?” He asks, staring down at his fingers. 

“I’d love to see them,” she says and takes his hand when he offers it. 

“How do you know Daddy?” 

“Your dad did a very nice thing for me many years ago. Because of that nice thing I was able to eventually live the life I always wanted to have.” 

Sitting on the floor beside Eddie, they look through the various books she recommended for Mateo. She does her best to give age-appropriate explanations and Eddie hangs on her every word. 

Vasco finds the three of them in Eddie’s room and knocks on the door. Eddie looks up, slightly nervous by the appearance of a stranger. “You need not be scared of him. Vasco is a Naut like your father and he’s my husband.” 

“I thought I’d come say hello, if that is alright. And perhaps listen in on what Elizabet is teaching you - I bet you know more about the human body than I do by now,” Vasco says. 

“You can stay,” Eddie says shyly. 

Vasco, it turns out, is good with children. He asks Eddie thoughtful questions and cracks the sort of silly jokes children enjoy. It’s very sweet. 

“Alright, time for bed little guppy. If you ask real nicely, perhaps Elizabet will talk to you over FaceTime and answer more of your questions,” Mateo says. 

Eddie lights up. “Would you? Please?” 

She smiles at him. “I’d be very happy to.” 

“Do you regret that we aren’t going to have a family of our own?” She asks Vasco once they’re settled in the guest bedroom. “You’re good with kids.” 

He looks at her straight in the eye, his expression serious. “We’re already a family, Tempest. You and me. I don’t regret it - not at all. I never saw myself as a parent. Mum didn’t have a ton of friends with children so many of the adults I encountered as a child didn’t have kids. So I saw early on that one can not have children and live an equally fulfilling life.” 

“But you’re actually good with kids. I’m not.”

“You’re better than you think,” Vasco says, taking her hand and kissing it. “Eddie hung on your every word. You spoke to him like you would an adult. Kids often like that; to be taken seriously. As for me; I was around little ones a lot when I lived on our island. Spent a decent amount of time mentoring them as a young teenager. So I know how to talk to them.” 

“Nobles are told if they don’t bring an heir into the world they are bringing shame upon their family. Even with the malichor affecting fertility rates. I have a feeling I’m not the only child abducted by a member of the nobility,” she says, voice steeped in bitterness. 

“What if you had wanted to marry a woman?” Vasco asks. 

“Then I would have married a woman because fuck all of them. I’d have been pressured into conceiving a child through other means. A sperm donor, for instance. Preferably one from a well off family. There’d have been a contract drawn up - money would change hands and my wife and I would have had our little heir.” 

“That all sounds like a load of ridiculous shit, personally. Isn’t it better to have a family because you want one, not because you’re obligated?” 

“It is,” she says, “but nobility tends to be rather ridiculous as a rule. I’m happy to be removed from that life.”


	46. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A daring rescue out in the farm land of the Congregation.

It was Petrus who chose her outfit. “You’ll need to look confident and powerful. And expensive,” he says. 

She’s wearing a black blazer with a pencil skirt, a purple blouse (“traditionally the colour of royalty,” Petrus mentions) and black pumps. “She won’t be able to run in those,” Vasco says with a frown. 

“We don’t want her to be able to if this plan is to work. My child, you are the powerful niece of the leader of the Congregation. Anything you want, you get. You must be convincing.” He hands her a rather ostentatious purple felt hat with a large silk flower and she pins it in place. 

Her earrings are heavy pink diamonds, she wears the matching diamond necklace, and her watch is apparently worth more than the house they stand in, according to Petrus. He hands her a pearl bracelet for her left wrist and frowns. “Your wedding ring is too common. It does not fit the perception we are looking for.” 

“I could hardly remove it for such a silly reason - I doubt they’ll even look at it!” She protests. 

“Tempest,” Vasco says gently, “he’s right. We will take no chances. That you’re not wearing it today makes no difference to me because I know I’m your husband. Besides, you don’t ever wear it to work anyway.” 

She sighs and removes it, placing it in the jewelry bag she’d brought along. Petrus hands her several large diamond rings. “They’re enchanted so you’ll be able to cast. I’ve noticed your own rings are far more... discreet.” 

The rings she has are the same ones she’s used for the last five years. They’re familiar and she knows precisely how to cast with them. The power of her spells, how the magic moves in the air. These feel foreign to her. She focuses and conjures two balls of light in her hands. “I wish I had more time to get used to these but casting spells in Mateo’s backyard would be suspicious,” she says. 

“We are going to want to avoid that, yes,” Petrus says before waking away to talk to Kurt, leaving her and Vasco alone. 

Vasco looks her over. “You certainly look the part. Powerful. Influential. Dangerous,” he says, nearly purring. 

“You find this attractive don’t you?” She feels rather ridiculous right now. 

“It’s remarkably sexy. I know I’ve told you fancy clothes mean nothing to me but the thought of you wearing this and telling me what to do...” 

That Vasco finds the ensemble appealing makes her feel slightly less self-conscious. “Shall I put all this on again when we’re in the privacy of our own home?” She asks, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. “Really make you work for it?” 

Vasco moans in response and crushes his lips against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he fumbles and gropes her rear. “Fuck you’re so hot, he says before swooping in to kiss her again. 

“Quit making out over there and finish getting ready!” Kurt calls out from the doorway. 

Elizabet’s face flushes. “Sorry, almost done!” 

“Do a bright red lip. Is there anything you can do to disguise the shape of your face? You look so much like her and we don’t want that to be noticed by the guards,” Vasco says. 

“Yeah, there are things I can do. I’m liable to look ridiculous; I never wear this much makeup.” 

In the end she certainly does look different. “I like that lipstick on you,” Vasco says. “Keep that as well for... later.” 

“Kurt will probably be annoyed if you’re eyeing me the entire car ride, you know.” 

“He can hardly be surprised; the plan is to ensure you look absolutely ravishing and I’m going to enjoy it. Will you be able to walk in those heels? I’ve never seen you in anything that high before.” 

Vasco is well aware that she hates wearing heels, given that he generally ends up rubbing her feet after a social event that requires them. 

“I’ll take them off in the car because they’ll kill my feet otherwise but I can walk in them.” She says. 

As they drive through the countryside, she sees small signs of a nation beginning to change. Hints of green in the leaves on the trees. Crops with some colour to them. “The rules seem to be making a small change,” she says. 

“This car is a hybrid. Apparently there hasn’t been a full transition to electric but it’s moving quickly in that direction,” Kurt says. 

“Mateo told me his car is electric.” 

“I doubt a Naut would drive a vehicle that wasn’t either electric or solar. The destruction of the environment on the continent is something most Nauts look very poorly at,” Vasco says. “It will be decades before the damage is repaired - if it even can be.” 

“I’m told Thélème has passed similar laws. I am hopeful change will soon start to be seen there,” Petrus says from the passenger seat. 

Her and Vasco are in the back. This SUV is fairly spacious but it will be cramped on the ride back with Mum. 

The road up to the prison is a dirt road and it’s slow going. “Once she’s in the car, you’ll need to drive as normally as possible, Kurt. We must not show nervousness. We are acting under the orders of Prince d’Orsay after all,” Petrus says. 

Her nerves are starting to get the best of her. Will she be able to do this? “And you’re sure I must go in alone?” 

“Yes. They would not allow an armed bodyguard in. Vasco and I are fine so long as we’re in the car but would bring about questions if we were to go in.” 

“I’m getting nervous. I’m so scared I’ll mess this up.” 

Vasco leans over and whispers in her ear. “You’ve no idea the effect you’ll have. You’ll take their breaths away. You’re powerful and were we in any other situation I’d have my hand between your thighs right at this very moment, worshipping you as you deserve, my beautiful Tempest.” 

It helps; the proclamation offering a much-needed boost of confidence. “Walk right in there, head held high, and demand the respect you deserve,” he says loudly enough for them all to hear. 

“OK,” she says quietly, fighting the anxiety back. 

Kurt rolls down the tinted window and speaks to a guard. “Lady Elizabet De Sardet is here on behalf of His Highness, Prince d’Orsay to take a prisoner into custody.” The other guard says something quietly enough that she cannot hear it. When Kurt responds he sounds annoyed. “I recognize it is highly irregular but do you truly wish to be the man who denies the prince what he’s ordered?” 

That does the job and the man rushes back to his booth, more mouselike than man, and lifts the gate. Kurt drives them up to the entrance of the prison. Vasco pulls out his pistol. “Just in case, Tempest. We will all be just fine,” he says. 

Elizabet steps out of the car, thinking of how Mother used to move and attempts to mimic it. She is graceful, she is powerful and she is dangerous, she repeats in her head as a mantra, holding her head high. A guard escorts her into the warden’s office. The warden, a burly man in his 50s with blonde hair and a handlebar moustache stands up and offers his hand, which she accepts with a firm grip. “Lady De Sardet. I had not been informed you were intending to visit.” 

As Elizabet she would have demurred and apologized for the trouble. But here she is powerful. “I had not realized the needs of my uncle had to cater to you,” she says coolly. “He has given me a task and I will see it through.” 

The man crumples like a sheet of tissue paper. “Apologies my lady! I did not mean to insult His Highness. What do you need?” 

“His Highness has requested that a prisoner be transferred out of your custody. A woman by the name of Arelwin. Can you please bring her to me?” 

“That.. particular prisoner?” He stammers. “She was given a life sentence. We couldn’t possibly release her.” 

“My uncle _is_ the Congregation and you are rejecting a direct order from him,” she says firmly, careful not to raise her voice. A raised voice signifies a lack of control and for this to work she must remain in control at all times. 

“Allow me a few minutes to call his office. Just to hear from him directly,” he says, picking up the phone. 

“Dial that phone and your job will be lost,” she says lowly, in her most dangerous tone. “Uncle Adrien does not respond well when his orders are threatened. You are a Coin Guard and with just the slightest bit of pressure you can be reassigned to the front lines; dropped down to the lowest rank. Life here must be comfortable, no? A nice home, a desk job and you probably haven’t experienced real danger in at least a decade. You wouldn’t last a week.” 

The warden’s hands are shaking openly at the threat and he drops the phone back into its cradle. “Pardon, madam. Jill!” He calls out and a young woman steps into the room. “Bring Arelwin to Lady De Sardet here. I’ll get the transfer paperwork ready.” 

She smiles sweetly at him. Not a kind smile; a reminder of the danger he’s still in. “I’ll ensure Prince d’Orsay is told of your cooperation.” 

She sits down at his desk and watches as he prepares the paperwork. “Sign here,” he says. 

Before signing she reads it over. Determining everything is in order, she signs her name. 

The sound of footsteps forces her to brace herself. She cannot react with emotion to the sight of her mother because that will reveal everything. 

Mum looks down at the floor; her blonde hair in her eyes and she looks stoic. An act; an attempt not to show fear. She’s terribly thin and her branches on her head are far smaller than those of _Modryb_ Slàn; presumably because it has been so many years since she was last on Tír Fradí and able to cast using her bond with the island. The tattoos on her face mark her as a Sea Given and a doctor, and she has a few more on her arms - deeply faded and impossible to make out from afar. Her hands are cuffed in front of her. 

“This is her, then?” She says, forcing herself to sound disinterested. 

“Yes,” the warden says. “I suspected this day would come. His Highness took a special interest in her, as I have no doubt you are aware. She is a skilled healer and perhaps with the proper coercing she will use it to benefit those aside from the thieves, drugs addicts and murderers she was housed with.”

Mum’s eyes glance up briefly and just as quickly return to the floor. If she recognizes her daughter, she is hiding it well. 

“I will escort her back to my vehicle, personally. I do not need the assistance of any of your guards so if I can just have the key to her handcuffs, I will be on my way.” 

“Madam, she is a mage,” the other guard - Jill, says. “She can fight back if cornered. You must have an armed guard with you!” 

She looks Jill straight in the eye and concentrates on conjuring two balls of shadow. “I am always armed,” she says, doing her best to sound menacing. 

“You cannot have weapons in here!” The warden protests. 

Turning, she smiles another sweet smile at the warden. “I’m so sorry; I simply forgot to relinquish them. But rest assured I can handle an old woman.” 

“Jill, you may go. Lady De Sardet has this well in hand.” 

“The key, guard,” she says, extending her hand. Jill places it in her hand and rushes off. “Thank you. Have a good day,” she says, taking hold of Mum’s upper arm and walking at her side, trying to look like nothing more than an escort. 

There are cameras here watching their every move so she cannot even reassure her mum and it’s breaking her heart. But still she walks as the haughty, powerful Lady De Sardet. Once they’re clear of this awful place she can be Elizabet again. 

Mum’s shoes are worn and at least two sizes too large for her. Cabral had given her and Vasco several of her own outfits to give to Mum. While Cabral is not nearly as gaunt as Mum is, they look to be about the same height. 

They’re outdoors and walking towards the car. Mum turns and looks through the large fence towards the group of prisoners who have gathered to watch the strange events. She smiles at them and nods her head before looking back down at the ground. A final goodbye and an acknowledgement to her friends that she is finally safe. Free. 

She takes Mum around to the far side of the car and opens the door. “You first,” she whispers. Vasco turns and looks, his pistol still aimed at the window. Mum bends her head and climbs in; she follows immediately after her. “Kurt, go - now,” she says, unable to hide her fear. 

“Slowly, Kurt. We must not raise suspicion,” Petrus says and Mum’s eyes shoot up towards the passenger seat, recognizing his voice. 

“May I put your seatbelt on, Mum?” She asks quietly. “Once we’re past the final set of guards we’ll get your handcuffs off. For now we must maintain appearances.” 

Mum nods, overcome with emotion. She pulls the seatbelt over her and buckles it and then puts her own on. 

It’s ten agonizing minutes of slow driving before they reach the final gate with the mouselike man. Kurt rolls the window down. “I’m sure the warden called ahead. We got what we needed and are on our way.” 

The man doesn’t say a word and simply presses a button, lifting the gate. Kurt drives through. “We’ll be safe once we hit the highway,” Kurt says. 

“Take a roundabout route to Sérène. Just in case someone thinks they can follow,” Vasco says. 

“Agreed. Let’s take a nice, scenic drive through the countryside,” Petrus says. 

She can feel Mum trembling beside her. “It’s OK. Tomorrow morning we’ll be flying to New Sérène and nobody will hurt you again,” she whispers. “We’re staying at a house owned by a Naut friend of mine close to the port.” 

Her hands are fisted so tightly the handcuff key has made an impression in her palm. Kurt turns onto the highway and Mum breathes a shaky sigh of relief. Elizabet takes the key and tries to uncuff her, but her hands are shaking too badly. Vasco sees this. “Allow me. May I uncuff you?” He asks Mum, who nods. Vasco takes the key and unlocks them quickly, throwing them onto the floor of the car. 

Now free and able to use her hands, Mum starts breathing heavily and she recognizes this as a sign of a panic attack. Not knowing what to do or how to help, she thinks of what most helps her and wraps her arms around her. “I promise you, you’re safe now,” she whispers. “We won’t let anything happen to you. I’m so sorry.” Mum clings to her, and all Elizabet can do is hope she’s helping what must be an extremely stressful situation for her. 

It’s a half hour before Mum calms down enough to be able to speak. Vasco hands her a box of tissue and she blows her nose. “I’m sorry. I am... overwhelmed,” she says, her accent similar to Siora and Mev’s but not as thick. Likely a result of so many years imprisoned on the continent. 

“It is quite all right. Shall I make introductions?” 

“Petrus? You came for me?” 

Petrus turns and looks at Mum with the sort of softness she thought impossible for the calculating bishop. “I never stopped looking. They told me you’d died and I refused to believe it. I’m sorry it took me so many years to find you.” 

“The man driving is Kurt. He’s a Coin Guard and was my bodyguard for many years, before I was cast out from the family. Now he’s a dear friend.” 

“Good to meet you, ma’am,” Kurt says, looking up at the rear view mirror.

“And the man beside you is Vasco. My _minundhanem_ and husband.” 

“I’m glad to finally meet you,” Vasco says, offering his hand. Mum takes it but after a moment’s hesitation, pulls him into a brief hug. 

“I saw you two on the news. I was happy to see you’d married. And to a Naut, no less,” Mum says to her. 

“Did you get much news... about me?” She has no idea what news gets into a prison. 

“I clipped every story I could find about you out of newspapers and magazines. I watched that ridiculous documentary even... even though it featured...” she can’t bring herself to reference Adrien. 

“I know Mum. You don’t need to say any more about him.” 

“But you were in it. And I got to hear your voice,” she says, voice thick with emotion. “It was worth seeing his face, in the end. I was so frightened when I saw the video of you two getting into the ambulance last year on the news.” 

Someone recorded video of the paramedics arriving at the apartment in Hikmet and Vasco leaving on a stretcher with her at his side, maintaining her healing spell. It was all over the news, apparently, but she’s never seen it. She lived it and it’s a moment burned forever into her memory. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that. It must have been awful, not knowing what happened,” she says. 

Mum nods before grabbing another tissue and blowing her nose. “But I was so proud too. I saw the magic you were using and I knew that you had learned how to heal.” 

“Elizabet is the only reason I’m still here. She fixed a severed artery before the ambulance came,” Vasco says, near beaming with pride. “She’s a damn hero and a brilliant doctor.” 

“I’m still learning. I’m only in the second year of my residency at the clinic in Vígshádhír. And it was Vasco who saved my life; that bullet was meant for me.” 

Mum cups her cheek and looks at her with a pride only Vasco and Mother have ever shown. “I would like to hear more about your skills and the story of what happened, if you feel comfortable sharing. My friends there... they figured out years ago that you were my daughter. Because we look alike. And why else would I have a strange obsession with the prince’s family? When it happened they made sure I could choose the channel the TV was on so I could learn more about what happened. But it was my friend, Tanya, who found out in the end. She had a phone - contraband, so she kept it carefully hidden, but she found your tweet, Vasco. The one of you in the hospital bed looking terribly unwell but very much alive.” 

“I knew that tweet was a good idea!” Vasco says brightly. 

“I hate that photo of you, Love. Do you even remember me taking it?” 

“I do. I also remember Aphra telling me I was a ‘bizarre fucking idiot’ for asking her to take one of me.” 

“Aphra is a friend of ours. There were some pretty awful things happening at Hikmet Hospital so she scrubbed in and kept watch because they wouldn’t allow me to do so,” she explains to Mum. 

“I was afraid. It was three days before she found that. I know what it is to lose your _minundhanem_ , and I didn’t understand why someone would want to kill you both. I am glad you are healthy. Have you fully recovered?” 

“I can tell you all it’s going to rain tonight or tomorrow because my shoulder aches. It’s often stiff. But I have full use of it and my arm so I have no complaints.” 

“We have our own personal weatherman in the back; it’s great,” Kurt chimes in. 

“Next time you’re taking the bullet if you’re so amused by this newfound ability,” Vasco shoots back. 

“I don’t believe it’s supposed to rain; I checked the weather this morning,” Petrus says. 

“Hundred gold says you’re wrong, Petrus.” 

“I’ll take that bet, Vasco. I trust the science of meteorologists over your scarred shoulder.” 

“Petrus is buying the three of us dinner,” he says with a smirk. 

“Do you need me to numb you?” She asks Vasco. 

He shakes his head. “Need to be able to fire a gun, just in case. I’m fine.” 

“May I look?” Mum asks. “I will not numb but I can help.”

“I would not want to trouble you. It’s fine - really.” But, judging by how he’s sitting, it’s bothering him more than he admits. 

“Nauts continue to be stubborn, I see. Elizabet, talk some sense into him?” 

“Love, Mum is a doctor. Let her do her job. And - I might learn something new from it. So, for the sake of my education?” 

Vasco chuckles. “You win. For the sake of your education.” 

“Keep watch; this will be an easy enough technique for you to pick up,” Mum says. First she can feel Mum casting a diagnostic spell and she frowns. “I can tell an _On ol Menawi_ healed you at one point; many of the incisions inside were healed magically. But I do not like how you were treated at that initial hospital. Who did this?” 

“He had two surgeons; a trauma surgeon and an orthopaedic surgeon,” Elizabet says. “The trauma surgeon was one of the ones not involved in what was going on. We never actually had a chance to speak to the orthopaedic surgeon; we escaped the hospital before she came around so all I have are the notes I was given after Doctor Sima came to see us.” 

“Your repair of his subclavian artery is beautiful, Elizabet. Excellent work. The initial work was done well by the trauma surgeon. But the orthopaedic surgeon was sloppy. Subtly so; it wouldn’t have been picked up easily by your other surgeons.” 

“Intentional?” She asks, wondering if the orthopaedic surgeon was one of Asili’s. Unable to poison him with Aphra in the theatre, she botched it.

“I’d have called it a mistake if it weren’t so obviously disguised. It healed well - better than it would have without all the healing spells cast on you. But it’s giving you more trouble than you’d have otherwise.” 

“You know, it’s a little odd hearing you talk about my insides like this,” Vasco says. “Not complaining, it’s just strange coming from my wife and mother-in-law.” 

“I concur,” Kurt says from up front. “Don’t make me look at any gross pictures of the inside of his body and we’re all good.” 

Being referred to as his mother-in-law makes Mum smile. “Sorry. I’ll reduce the swelling and you should feel better. It will hurt, though,” Mum says. She maintains her own diagnostic spell as Mum casts her spell. Vasco winces briefly and then his body relaxes and he moves his arm experimentally. 

“That’s... something. Shit. Thank you,” he says to Mum. 

“Doctor Mev has never shown me that particular spell. Any of the techniques she’s shown me haven’t done much to help.” 

“It might have fallen out of favour. My skills are... outdated,” Mum says. “But it will help.” 

“Thanks Mum. Is it something Vasco will be living with for good or can it be fixed?” Any additional treatment carries risks, after all. But she’s been worried for some time that he will have issues with it for the rest of his life and if there’s a way to reduce the trouble he has with it... 

“I might be able to help once we are home. My abilities are limited here.” 

Something Elizabet has noticed, herself. Her magic is more powerful on the island than it is on the continent. Casting spells here is far more taxing. 

“Did you see wedding photos? I believe a few tabloids posted the one Vasco tweeted.” 

“Just that one. Do you have more?” 

Her phone has been in airplane mode since they took off - none of them want to risk being tracked by their phones but she has access to her photos. Scrolling through, she finds their wedding and hands her phone to Mum. “I like your dress. It looks beautiful on you. And your hair - I always loved your dad’s hair. That you inherited it makes me happy. You look handsome as well, Vasco.” 

When she gets to a photo of the two of them with Cabral she pauses and gasps and Elizabet realizes they should have told her that Vasco is her son. “You know Cabral? Is she well?” 

“She’s my mum, Arelwin. She adopted me... I’ll let her tell you the full story. But she’s eager to see you. Once we’re in the air and out of Congregation airspace I’ll get her on the radio.”

“Cabral is the admiral of Tír Fradí,” Elizabet says and Mum smiles. 

“Of course she is. I’ve never met a more ambitious woman.” 

“Makes sense our two lovebirds back there ended up together, right, ma’am?” Kurt says. “That Green Blood never had any luck in romance before him made sense once I saw them together. Never seen two people fit together like them. Like two puzzle pieces.” 

“Kurt! Are you being romantic?” 

“This doesn’t leave the car, Green Blood.” 

“Didn’t know you had it in you, Kurt.” 

“Hush, pilot. Temporary lapse into sentimentality.” 

Elizabet leans over to speak quietly to Mum. “They’re friends but tend to give one another a hard time. This is affectionate for them.” 

It must be hard for Mum to suddenly be thrown into an entirely new world with a group of people who, save for Petrus, are strangers to her. But she’s taking it well after her initial panic attack. 

Kurt pulls onto a side road and stops the vehicle. “We can’t stop anywhere with cameras for you to change, ma’am and we can’t have you in your prison uniform. Do you mind changing in the car?” He asks, sounding apologetic. “We’ll all wait outside.”

She gets the clothes Cabral gave her out of the trunk and hands them to Mum. “I haven’t had that much privacy in decades. It feels almost... luxurious,” she says, and while Mum tries to sound light, Elizabet can feel her grief and her pain. 

A few minutes later the car door opens and they all get back in. Cabral’s jeans fit loosely on Mum, but are held up by a belt. Her shirt fits just as loosely. Mum leans over. “The bra was far too large so I had to go without,” she whispers. “Please burn that awful prison one.” 

“We can try one of mine when we get back to Mateo’s place. My size looks like it might be a bit closer to yours,” she whispers back. 

“Your clothes are very fancy. And your jewelry. I’m not sure how you walked in those shoes,” Mum says, with a small smile, gesturing down to her now bare feet. 

“I don’t dress like this often. Vasco will tell you - I don’t wear much makeup and prefer comfort over fashion. But I had to look the part today so Petrus ensured I was appropriately dressed.” 

“You did splendidly, my child. Every bit the haughty, powerful noble you needed to be. Vasco, what did you say to give her the boost in confidence she needed to play the part?” 

“Not something I’ll be repeating in front of her mum,” Vasco says quickly, going red as mum looks amused by the exchange. 

It’s raining when they drive into Sérène. “Petrus, you have my email, yes? I believe you owe me and my bad shoulder some money.” 

“You’ll get it once we land in New Sérène. Take the two of them for a nice dinner, would you? I’ll throw a bit more in so you can buy a proper bottle of wine.” 

“Very kind of you, Petrus.” 

“Thank you for not giving up,” Mum says to Petrus. 

“It was the memoir written by a former inmate that led me to you. The description fit so last week we made this plan and here we are,” he says. “I will need to track her down and send her a gift basket as thanks.” 

“I have her phone number,” Mum says. “I’ll call her and thank her. She... asked if she could talk about me in her book and I said she could. Nobody expected it to become popular and I never thought you’d all find me. I was meant to die behind those walls.” 

“We were always going to find you. Petrus had been looking for years and Vasco and I had been doing what we could too. Cabral never gave up on finding out what happened to you.” 

“I made friends. Helped heal people. Made the best of my life because...” Mum pauses and seems to amend her line of thinking, “... because I wanted to see you. To know you.” 

Kurt pulls up and stops on Mateo’s street. “I’m going to leave it here and once we’re home I’ll call and have someone grab the car. Let’s get into Mateo’s house and out of sight.” 

The five of them walk to his house and he sees them and opens the door. “Inside,” he says, ushering them in. When he sees Arelwin he breaks into a grin. “Pretty girl’s mother! Shit, you all did it!”

“This is my friend Mateo. Mateo, my mum, Arelwin.” 

“Did you two meet through Vasco?” Her, Vasco and Mateo burst out laughing and Mum looks confused. 

“Green Blood met him when she was 18. He helped her get out of an arranged marriage and they kept in touch.”

“I’m sure that story showed up in the papers - the... tape,” she says, sounding uncomfortable. “I released it myself.” 

“To escape an arranged marriage?” 

“To a cruel old man with money. He had to be the one to end it and it had to ruin my prospects. Mateo was kind enough to be my partner in crime, though nobody knows it was him since I blurred his face.” 

“Just you kind people and my wife,” Mateo says. “My most interesting story is one that is a secret.” 

Mum looks unhappy. “Was it your adoptive mother who did this?” 

Elizabet shakes her head vigorously. “She tried to get me out of it. It was...” she doesn’t want to say his name but Mum understands immediately. 

“I’ve never killed - ever, but if he landed in my exam room I’d walk right out the door,” Mum says. “Let whatever was wrong with him kill him.” 

“A far kinder response than I’d have,” Vasco says. 

“I’m free of him; we all are, so there is no need to kill him, much as many of us want to,” she says. “Let him die a lonely old man.” 

“I was angry with the person who released such a private tape of my daughter,” she says to Mateo. “It appears I owe you an apology. I was unaware of the whole story and said some unkind things about you.” 

Cabral said Mum was just like her. That mum would apologize for simply saying things that would be unkind feels so very familiar. 

Mateo laughs and pats her on the back. “No apologies needed. Doing it led to me meeting my wife, so it’s probably in the top three best things to have happened in my life.”

She takes Mum’s hand. “Come, I’ll show you to the guest room and we can see if any of my clothes fit you better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is easily the most self-indulgent thing I’ve ever written - I wanted there to be some universe where Elizabet gets to meet Arelwin so when I started writing this I had to make it happen.


	47. Escape from Sérène

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team escape from Sérène with Elizabet’s mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: panic attack and PTSD.

She leads Mum into the guest bedroom her and Vasco slept in the night before and pulls a bra out of her bag. “Try this one - I’ll wait outside to give you some privacy.” 

“That is not needed - I’m used to changing in front of others.” 

Elizabet places a hand on her mum’s shoulder. “And that is precisely why it is so important to me. You’re free now and your privacy is your own.” She steps outside the room and closes the door, waiting until Mum calls her back in. 

Mum has Cabral’s shirt back on. “A better fit?” She asks. 

“Yes. I... can’t remember the last time I wore something made of lace.” 

“Cabral or I can take you shopping when we make it home. We’ll make sure you have everything you could ever need.” She sits on the bed and Mum sits down next to her. “This must not be easy for you. If there’s anything Vasco and I can do to make the transition to a normal life easier...” 

“Where will I sleep tonight?” 

“You can take this bed. Vasco and I can crash on the couches in the sitting room.”

This is not something that sits well with Mum, apparently, because she shakes her head. “I won’t force you two away. I’m not sure I could even sleep on a bed like this anymore. Prison mattresses are not luxurious, as you can imagine. It... will be strange, sleeping alone. The only time I’ve slept alone is when they sent me to solitary confinement. It was scary. And lonely. I will learn eventually that I am safe here.” 

“I could ask Mateo if they have a sleeping mat and you could sleep on the floor in here, perhaps? You don’t need to be alone during your first night free.” She sees Mum hesitate in a way that’s so familiar to her; torn between accepting something she knows will ease her fears and the fear of being a burden. “Whatever will make you feel safest, Mum. I mean it.” 

“Your husband will not mind?” 

“Of course not,” she says, taking Mum’s hand. “You’re not just his mother-in-law, you’re one of his sisters. It was so important to him that you were rescued.” 

“Where will I live?” A question from someone so unused to having choice in her life and it breaks Elizabet’s heart. 

“Wherever you’d like. If you want to stay in New Sérène, Cabral has a room in her house that’s yours as long as you would like it. Or you could return to Vignamri. Slàn will be so happy to have you home. She’s a lovely woman, by the way. Or you could come live with Vasco and I in Vígshádhír.”

Mum lights up at the mention of her sister. “Slàn is well?” 

“Yes. She lost her spouse - Gwen, about a year before I met her. But she’s the village _doneigad_ and knows so much about the plants around Vignamri. We’ll make sure you two are reunited. And you don’t need to decide right away. I’ll need to return to Vígshádhír because I’m scheduled to work the day after tomorrow, but Cabral will likely take a few weeks off so she could come stay with us too or go with you to Vignamri.” 

“I... would like to get to know my daughter. If it would not bother you to host me.” Mum speaks nervously, looking down at her hands. Cabral had told her that Mum had a tendency to fuss over people but not that she had anxiety - a result of the life she was forced to live, perhaps? 

“Not a bother. Never. We have a guest bedroom but if the bed is not to your liking we’ll make sure you get something else to sleep on.” 

“May I ask you a personal question?” 

“Anything.” 

“Are you wealthy? Your adoptive mother looked well off. And you wear such fancy jewelry.” 

Elizabet laughs a little. “I hate all of this jewelry. I haven’t put my wedding ring back on but it may shock you to see it after having seen me like this. It’s beautiful but far more ‘common’, as Petrus told me this morning. This watch is particularly absurd, isn’t it? Petrus told me it’s worth more than this house and I just walked around with it on!” 

The watch face is covered with diamonds and mother of pearl butterflies and the band itself is set with diamonds. 

Mum’s eyes go wide as she looks at it with curiosity. Elizabet takes it off and hands it to her. “My... mother,” she starts, feeling awkward about talking about Mother with Mum for fear of causing her pain, “gave me all of her jewelry before she died. Some of it has sentimental meaning to me. But most of it is just flashy, ornate pieces that I’ll never wear. While I lost the majority of my inheritance thanks to... him, Mother wrote Vasco and I each a very large cheque the last time I saw her. And gave us the deed to a house outside the city that we’ve since donated to an organization that helps low income families. The house and land around it are being turned into a summer camp. We’re wealthy, yes, but we’re giving much of it away. We don’t want it and don’t need it. So you’ll never want for anything again. If you’d like a house of your own, we’ll make sure you have one.” 

“You need not spend your money on me,” Mum says immediately, sounding almost horrified by the thought. 

“It’s not my money. It’s my mother’s money. And... would it help to think of it as reparation for what you lived through? My mother was complicit in her brother’s crime. She treated me with love and kindness and I mourned terribly when she passed but it’s a fact that complicates my feelings towards her. It only feels right that her money be used to make sure you live in comfort for the rest of your life. I’m a doctor and Vasco is a pilot. We’ll make a good living even if we gave every coin in our bank account away.” 

“OK.” The small voice is familiar to her; the same one she uses when reluctant to accept something being offered. 

“If you like the watch you can have it too. I have no idea what to do with most of Mother’s jewelry. It feels wrong to sell it but I don’t want it collecting dust in my jewelry box. And I’m not sure her collection would generate enough interest to warrant donating it to a museum. Mother always loved dressing up; she had the fanciest clothes and would wander around every day looking as I do today. She’d be happy to know it was being enjoyed by someone.” 

Mum slips it over her wrist and does the clasp up and smiles. “Thank you. I woke this morning and ate stale bread and powdered eggs. This evening I’m wearing a watch worth more than the house I’m standing in. A strange turn of events.” 

“But a welcome one, I hope?” Elizabet asks as she stands up and removes the rest of Mother’s jewelry and slides her wedding ring back on. 

“Very much so.” 

Mateo knocks on the door. “I’m realizing I’m an asshole,” he says, sounding apologetic. “I’ve got a lasagna in the oven but our guest of honour - the reason we’re all together should have the choice of what we eat. I can order whatever you like, Arelwin.” 

Mum looks at Mateo for a moment. “Are you using real cheese?”

“...Yes?” He looks baffled. 

“Not the sliced stuff that comes in plastic. But an actual brick of cheese,” Mum clarifies. 

“There’s ricotta, cottage cheese, mozzarella, asiago, and parmesan cheese. It is vegetarian, however; Libby has trouble digesting meat as a result of her illness.” 

“I haven’t had real cheese since before you were born...” Mum says, as if she can hardly believe it. 

“So... good to go with lasagna? Or I could order a pizza?” 

“Lasagna will be nice. Thank you for your hospitality,” Mum says. 

“You two need anything? Your husband has been puttering around helping me in the kitchen. Kind of him but entirely unnecessary. I tried to send him off with a beer and he turned me down.” 

“You need to offer Vasco a whiskey. He’ll occasionally drink a beer but it’s not his preference. And he’s not good at being still. That he can’t use his phone to keep himself occupied is almost certainly driving him mad.” She turns to Mum. “Shall we sit in the kitchen and rescue Mateo from my restless husband?” 

Mum stands up and, still holding her hand, the two of them make their way into the kitchen. “I’ve been instructed to ply you with whiskey, Vasco,” Mateo calls out. 

“What time is it?” He asks, and she understands why immediately. He can’t drink 12 hours before flying. 

“Five, Love. You can have a drink.” Their flight leaves at nine am tomorrow. “I won’t turn one down if you’re offering, Mateo.” 

“Two whiskeys, then. What does Mama Arelwin want?” Mateo calls out as he opens the liquor cabinet. 

“I’ll have a glass of wine with dinner if you have wine.” 

“The bishop has the wine - he brought several bottles for Libby and I and is part way through one of his own right now.”

She hadn’t realized Petrus had brought them wine, but it makes sense. It’s common courtesy amongst the nobility to bring a gift when someone is hosting you. Her and Vasco brought them a few boxes of candy made in Vígshádhír and several books for Eddie. Mateo hands Mum a glass and she walks away towards the sitting room where Petrus, Kurt, Libby and Eddie have settled. 

Her and Vasco sip their drinks. While she’s not ready to let down her guard - and Vasco isn’t either, it feels good to have a few moments to breathe before the nerve-wracking wait for departure tomorrow. She wraps her arm around him and rests her head on his shoulder. “Thank you,” she whispers. 

“For what?” 

“Being here. Helping free Mum. Flying us here and back. For being the best husband I could possibly imagine.” 

Briefly Vasco’s grip on the small of her back tightens. “Marrying you is the easiest decision I’ve ever made. And the best one.” She lifts her head and kisses him, forgetting - or perhaps simply uncaring of the company that they’re in. 

A wolf whistle interrupts them and she turns to see Mateo grinning at them. “Kurt had warned me you two are the touchy-feely sort. Thought it was bullshit. You two are cute - aren’t they Mama Arelwin?” 

Mum is back in the kitchen and smiling at the sight greeting her. “It is nice to see people happy together and in love.” 

It strikes her as they eat dinner that this may be the most interesting group of people she’s ever dined with. Eddie seems to have warmed up to everyone and is peppering them with questions. Petrus is somewhat reserved with Mum - she suspects they will speak privately at some point to catch up. 

“Did your adoptive mother ever tell you how she chose your name?” Mum asks her. 

She takes a sip of her drink. “It was her grandmother’s name. They had been close.” 

“It is a nice name,” she says in response. “Petrus, did you ever tell Elizabet what Niclas and I had named her?” 

Petrus looks slightly guilty. “No, I’m sorry. I should have.” 

“What was my name?” 

“Alys. The name of Niclas’ little sister. She died in infancy. Something that was very difficult on his parents, and on him. He was ten when she died. I so feared the name was cursed - first my sister-in-law and then you were taken...” With trembling hands Mum grabs her napkin and dabs at her eyes. 

“It’s not cursed Mum. It’s OK. It’s a lovely name,” she says, wrapping an arm around her and giving her a quick hug. 

Before bed she changes into a pair of shorts and a camisole, and Vasco puts on a pair of pyjama pants. A sleeping bag and sleeping pad are on the floor for Mum. “Got your alarm set, Love?” 

“I do. And I can only assume you’ve set three of your own?” He says with a smirk. 

“Four. Just in case yours and the first three don’t work!” 

Mum walks in, looking uneasy. “You still don’t mind?” 

It’s Vasco who answers. “Of course not. If you wanted the bed we’d relinquish it to you.” 

“No. This will be fine. Besides -“ she points at the scarring on Vasco’s shoulder. “It must bother you if you aren’t sleeping in a good bed.” Mum stares at the scars before averting her eyes. 

“You didn’t see any of the tweets I posted of them, did you?” 

“No, I did not. It was rare for me to access the Internet. I only saw what Tanya showed me on her phone.” 

“He’s quite proud of them so stare as much as you like,” Elizabet says. “More than once we’ve been having a drink at the tavern in Vígshádhír and the story will come up and Vasco will unbutton his shirt right in the bar to show them off. Makes the bartender laugh. I think he thinks you’re an exhibitionist, Love.” 

“I spent several weeks sleeping in a shitty bed in the immediate aftermath and if that didn’t cause me harm I doubt a night on the floor would.” 

The bullet entrance and exit wounds never healed as cleanly as the surgical scars and are still red and raised almost a year later. “Was the person responsible caught?” Mum asks as she looks Vasco over. 

“He’s dead,” she says and Mum looks up at her and, understanding how he must have died, asks no further questions. 

“You’re a surgeon - do you have any thoughts on the quality of their work visible to the outside world?” Vasco asks. 

“Nothing to complain about. You must go off when you walk through metal detectors now.” 

“Every damn time,” he says with a sigh. “And everyone at the port knows my shoulder is full of plates and screws and still they insist on making me go through. ‘It’s policy!’ I get told. Which I get but it’s a waste of all of our time. Just wish they’d wand me and let me go on my way. But I shouldn’t complain. It recovered and I have full use of my arm.” 

“I treated several broken limbs during my years in that prison. When I could I healed them magically but occasionally found myself having to treat patients surgically.” 

“Were you paid for your skills?” She asks. From the anecdote Petrus told her she knew Mum treated malichor patients but not that she was doing actual surgeries. 

“No. But it was the only way to ensure patients received treatment in a timely manner. Prisoners aren’t a priority for treatment,” Mum says, voice laced with bitterness. “Most of the people there were good. Some faced difficult circumstances. Others made bad decisions in their youth. Ones they now regret. Or were imprisoned for defending themselves. They didn’t deserve to suffer when I could help.” 

“That was very good of you,” she says, unsure of how to respond. 

“I needed a purpose. Initially it was for selfish reasons.” 

“Doesn’t matter if the right thing is being done for selfish reasons,” Vasco says with a shrug. 

***

Her sleep is restless. Thus far there’s been no indication that the prince is aware of what happened but that’s not something they’ll discover until they arrive at the port. 

“We’ll sleep better once we’re safe and in our own bed,” Vasco whispers early in the morning. 

Judging from the amount of coffee Petrus, Kurt and Mum are drinking this morning, none of them slept well either. 

Mateo grabs Vasco and pulls him aside. Naut business, presumably. He gives her a hug before they all enter the vehicle. “It was good to see you again. If Libby feels well enough, I’d like to take them to Tír Fradí when Eddie is a bit older. Perhaps the two of you could show us around?” 

They all know she’ll never return to Sérène after this so the only way they’ll see one another is if they meet elsewhere.

“We would love to. Keep in touch, OK?” 

They walk towards the metal detector and drop their bags off. “My wife has some valuable jewelry with her - she brought it with her from Vígshádhír so you don’t need to be charging her any duty,” Vasco says. “Also, the metal in my left shoulder is going to make the detector go off so you’ll want to get your wand ready.” 

Having a Naut husband is very useful for getting through the bureaucracy of travel without headaches. She gets through the metal detector and is handed her bag and purse back without any issues. 

Vasco gives her a kiss once they make it onto the tarmac. “Gotta get to work, Tempest. I’ll grab you all when we are ready to board the plane.” He turns to Mum. “Would you like to come along?” 

Mum nods, understanding that it’s Vasco’s way of offering her additional protection. If Adrien shows up and makes it through security she would be seen if she waited with her, Petrus and Kurt. 

Her nerves are getting the best of her. While she has her rings, killing the prince of the Congregation will cause issues. And if he threatens her family that is what she will do. Without hesitation. 

“We’ll be fine, Green Blood. Plenty of Nauts here to stop a fight if it comes to it.” 

It’s a cruel thing. Mum and Vasco had returned and they were getting ready to board when the commotion tells her Adrien or his people are here. Vasco looks right at her and Mum. “Keep her safe. I’ll deal with this.” 

“Vasco, no! He was my... mother’s brother. I can talk to him.” 

Vasco rests his hands on her upper arms. “Tempest, by contract he is not allowed to speak to you. He is on my people’s land and trying to kidnap one of my sisters. This is mine to handle. It will be fine, I promise.” He gives her a kiss before rushing off. 

“Stay behind me. I should be able to keep a shield spell on both us and Vasco.” She concentrates, casting her spell, hoping whatever confrontation ends up happening will not last long because she only carries a single magic potion with her and she needs to be ready to heal should something happen. 

She turns to Petrus and Kurt, who are behind her. “Hide. He hasn’t seen you yet. If this goes sideways I don’t want anything to happen to you two. The Nauts will take care of rescuing me, Mum and Vasco. Now go.” They run off, taking cover behind a vehicle carrying several crates. 

Vasco pulls his pistol out and aims it at the tall, impeccably dressed man walking towards him. “Not one step closer!” He shouts. 

The confrontation happens close enough that she can hear Adrien’s response. “I’m a ticket-carrying passenger. Do you frequently aim guns at paying customers?” 

“This isn’t your plane. Which means you can’t be here. Turn around and wait where you’re supposed to.” Vasco’s tone is cold and angry; full of an authority Adrien is unlikely to recognize. 

Adrien continues to walk towards Vasco; revealing a slight limp that tells her his knee is bad. Adrien is testing him, not believing Vasco would actually shoot the prince of the Congregation of Merchants. “Give me the woman. You and your wife have helped a convicted murderer escape from one of our prisons.” 

“Per the terms of our contracts, Nauts accused of severe offences are to be placed in custody of an admiral for transfer to our island to stand trial. She _never_ should have been in one of your prisons. You kidnapped her and we simply freed her. Turn around now and I _might_ be able to convince Admiral Cabral not to rake you over the coals in the manner I know she wishes to.” 

Vasco would never recommend leniency against the man; he’s lying through his teeth. And Adrien knows it. “I didn’t kill anyone,” Mum whispers. 

“It doesn’t matter, Mum. Even if you did, it was in self-defence.” 

“She slaughtered my brother-in-law in cold blood.”

“You stole her daughter!” Vasco shouts in response. “And I can’t tell the world but she can! That’s why you buried her. And why you want her back. But you won’t get her. We take care of our own.” 

Several Congregation soldiers start to close in on Vasco and she readies a spell in her hands. But Vasco seems entirely unconcerned; his gun remains aimed firmly at Adrien.

A shot fires; it is unclear where and her and Mum drop to the ground, covering their heads. “Vasco!” She shouts, hardly daring to look up for fear of seeing her husband on the ground. Flashes to the attempted assassination rush through her mind. 

But he isn’t. He stands tall, unafraid of the threat of a mysterious assailant. Someone on their side? 

The shot went into the ground just in front of the soldiers, who are in the process of retreating, unwilling to die to allow their prince to reacquire her mum. “Your soldiers are wise. Follow them or my sniper will put a bullet right through your fucking skull.” 

For the first time in this exchange the prince has an expression aside from defiance on his face. He looks almost... scared. “If you kill me both you and your sniper will be buried,” he says, raising his hands above his head for the first time. 

Vasco points to the breast pocket on his jacket. “I’ve recorded this entire exchange. This is self-defence. Be smart, cut your losses and fucking leave before your nation really suffers for your idiocy.” 

“A contract. Her silence and you can have her,” the prince offers, his voice trembling. 

“This is not a fucking negotiation!” Vasco fires his own pistol at the prince’s feet and he jumps back with a squeal. A sound she’s never before heard come from the prince and one that is immensely satisfying. 

“I’m going!” Adrien shouts, and she can see that he’s sobbing with terror. Vasco doesn’t holster his gun, instead grabbing Adrien roughly by the arm and holding it against his temple. 

“In case he gets any ideas while I escort him out of the port,” Vasco calls out to them. 

She falls to the ground, her legs shaking so badly they cannot hold her up any longer. Mum drops to her knees next to her. “Vasco is very brave. To go up against a politician like that. He reminds me of your father.” 

“He’s not back yet. What if...?” She says, almost hysterical with panic. 

“I suspect Mateo will be following from afar and ready to shoot if necessary.” She looks at Mum, confused. “Who did you think the sniper was? He’s an air traffic controller and traditionally they were taught how to fire a rifle during their training. This is probably the first he’s ever had to use that training,” Mum explains. 

She keeps close watch on the door, anxiously waiting for him to come through, confirming to her that he’s safe. Several agonizing minutes that feel like hours pass before the automatic door opens and he steps through, head held high, with an expression of utmost satisfaction on his face. She stands and sprints towards him, screaming his name, and jumps into his waiting arms. He catches her, holding her tightly against him. “I’m fine, Tempest. And our family is safe. For good now.” 

“You told your mum and I that you wouldn’t look for danger!” She admonishes. 

He chuckles. “Think danger found us that time. I knew it was a possibility and was ready for it,” he says, giving her a kiss. 

Tears stream down her face, landing on his jacket. “I’m sorry I’m crying on you,” she says with a watery laugh. 

“It’s allowed.” 

Mum, Kurt and Petrus run up to them. “Shit, pilot, what was that?” 

“Teaching a spoiled fuck a lesson.” 

Mum looks at her, still clinging to Vasco, as if she wants to give him a hug but is unsure if she should. “I’m not letting him go but you can pile onto him too, Mum.” 

She joins the embrace and Elizabet thinks about just how nice it is to be hugging both her husband and her mum at the same time, for the very first time. “Thank you,” Mum whispers. “You did not need to take that risk.” 

“Yes I did. He needed to learn not to fuck with us because apparently the lesson wasn’t learned the first time around.” 

Mateo walks up to them, a rifle slung over his back. “That’s a good way to get your heart pumping! Never thought I’d aim a rifle at a prince. You’re kind of a fucking badass, Vasco.” 

“Much easier to be a badass when I know someone has eyes up in the air and a gun pointed at the man I’m threatening,” he says dismissively with a wave of his hand. 

“Thank you for keeping him safe,” she says, finally letting Vasco go to give Mateo a hug. 

“Well, turns out when you’re up at 5 am ‘cause you can’t sleep and start Googling prison release protocol, you discover that a phone call to confirm successful transfer of the prisoner is the norm. When that never happened, they’d have called the prince. Gave Vasco that little nugget, pulled the rifle out of my locker and readied myself for a real interesting morning. Besides, you’ve saved my Libby so I figured it was my turn to keep your captain safe.” 

Vasco looks over at Mateo who winces, realizing he’s said far too much. They knew. They both knew and didn’t warn her. And Petrus and Kurt should have known about that protocol. “Fuck!” Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she turns to Petrus and Kurt. “Why didn’t we know about this?” 

“I’d looked into it. It’s an outdated protocol and we could not have spoofed the prince’s private line regardless. Given what I’d learned of the warden from the book, it seemed unlikely he would follow it,” Petrus says. “Evidently I miscalculated.” 

“I had no idea but I should have checked. I’m sorry,” Kurt says. 

“And why didn’t either of you warn us?” She asks, crossing her arms and looking at Vasco and Mateo, angry tears welling up in her eyes. 

“Pretty girl, the plan had been to stop him from entering the port, period. I’d warned security. But apparently only so much can be done when a man brings a damn army with him. He was never supposed to make it this far but when he did, I was ready to fire.” 

“I knew you were worried enough,” Vasco says, speaking gently, recognizing that she’s clearly upset. “We talked and decided the risk was low enough that it was something I could discuss with you, Arelwin and Mum once we made it home. There was always going to be a risk of this; we didn’t think this information changed much. I’m sorry; I should have told you.” 

She’s mad and she’s scared and she’s so damn relieved nobody got hurt. But she pulls Vasco into another tight hug. “I’m still mad at you,” she says. 

He kisses her on the cheek. “I know. If you’ll recall, I did take a bullet for you a year ago and estimated that would get me out of trouble the next two or three times I piss you off. Is that enough to get me out of trouble?” 

Despite everything she giggles. “Your mum is right about you, you know.” 

“About what?” 

“That you’re ridiculous. That you weren’t kidding when you told me that in the helicopter.” 

“I never kid about topics as serious as getting myself out of trouble I’ve gotten myself into.” 

She kisses him on the neck. “You’re so full of shit, you know that?” 

“And yet you love me anyway.” 

They withdraw from one another and she looks at everyone. “Does anyone have information on anything at all that can potentially put us in danger? I can’t believe I need to ask this, but here we are.” 

Kurt, Petrus, Mum and Vasco shake their heads. Mateo gives her a bit of a grin. “If there’s an open floor I should warn you about the dangers of flying while distracted. Just so any make-up sex that occurs doesn’t put the whole plane in jeopardy. Wait until you land, or at the very least, make sure the co-pilot is ready to run the show for a bit. And, for the sake of team unity, try to keep it down.” 

Kurt gives Mateo an incredulous stare. “She’s fucking pissed with all of us and you’re joking around? I’m not sure if you’re the smartest man I’ve met or the dumbest.” 

“It’s a little bit of both, according to my wife.” 

“Libby isn’t wrong,” Elizabet mutters. Still, she walks over and gives him another hug and embraces both Petrus and Kurt. 

It’s a guilt thing. Showing anger and confronting people isn’t easy for her. So when it happens it usually ends with her giving the other person a hug. Just because she wants to make sure they know she still loves them, even if she’s angry. 

Vasco understands that and Mateo and Kurt apparently do too. But Petrus seems baffled by the entire thing. “It’s not a scheme, she’s just a sweet, genuine and lovely woman,” she hears Kurt say to Petrus in a loud whisper. One she was apparently meant to hear. 

Kurt knows how to kiss her ass when he’s irritated her; they’ve known one another most of her life now. 

Mum sits next to her on the plane. “Are you OK?” She asks her. 

That her mum, who, less than 24 hours ago was still wrongfully imprisoned is the one checking on her makes her feel guilty. “I’m fine. I’m sorry I was upset.” 

“Don’t apologize for your feelings. While they all meant well and we are all safe, you’re certainly entitled to be annoyed.”

“Do you ever get that?” 

“Get what?” 

She should have been more clear. “People keeping things from you in an attempt to protect you. It’s happened to me a fair bit. Because my anxiety is so bad that sometimes it’s really hard to get through the day,” she says, choking up. “So I’ve learned to ask. To double check with people and make it clear I want to know everything. But I didn’t do that with this. I had so much on my mind. I should have.” 

“The thing about the last 27 years of my life is that things have been difficult enough that there’s been no point to try to protect me from any of it.” Elizabet opens her mouth to apologize, “no, Elizabet, don’t apologize. It’s the way things were. I always worried about people when I was young - constantly checking injuries or tending to bruises or sprains. But my anxiety wasn’t bad until I lost you. And I wonder if yours came about because you were raised in a world you didn’t belong in?” 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have let it upset me,” she says, speaking in a low whisper so the others don’t hear her. “Maybe I’m too much of a control freak. I hate not knowing what’s going on. Or having to just sit and wait. It’s torture for me. I think back to when Vasco was shot and healing him was the most scared I’ve ever been in my life. But I was in control. The moment I lost that control and had to trust people who might want to poison or kill him,” her voice cracks and she hastily wipes her eyes, “my anxiety flared. For two hours I sat alone in a waiting room waiting for Cabral to arrive. And I couldn’t use my phone because I had to watch for people who wanted to kill me. That was the worst fucking day of my life. Worse than the day I learned Mother died. It was six hours, Mum. Six hours that I couldn’t protect him. We heard nothing. I didn’t know if he was going to be OK or what things were looking like. I kept imagining the worst. After the nightmares about the attack eased up I started having nightmares about the waiting.” 

Mum looks at her without speaking, sensing there’s more she wants to vent about. 

“And I hate being mad,” she blurts out. “Because I get upset and spend hours overthinking it.” Like she is now. “I have pills but I try not to take them often. Only when it’s at its worst. And right now I’m not there yet. I need to be alert just in case something happens.” 

Mum strokes her hair; a gesture Mother used to do frequently. Something all mothers do? “We’ll be in the air in a few minutes. If you are feeling this unwell in half an hour, take your pill. It’s been a difficult few days for you.” 

“But so much worse for you,” Elizabet protests. 

“Hurting isn’t a contest. Yes, it’s been difficult for a very long time but that doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to hurt too. You were terrified you were going to lose your husband; of course you’re shaken up now. And you’re upset you weren’t able to brace for that confrontation, because even though we are all safe, it scared you and brought you back to somewhere horrible.” 

Mum has put into words what she’s feeling before she was able to figure it out herself. And understanding why she’s feeling the way she feels is... a little helpful, at least. 

She clings to Mum’s hand as the plane takes off. Mum leans against the headrest, her eyes closed, and when Vasco announces they’ve left Congregation airspace she weeps as Elizabet holds her. “You’re safe. For good. Let me know when you’re ready and we can see if Vasco can get his mum on the radio.” 

“I think we can go now,” Mum says a few minutes later. “I’m going to have an awful headache with all the crying I’ve done.” 

“I keep Advil in my purse. I’m a crier, in case you haven’t noticed,” she says, knocking on the cockpit door. 

Vasco opens it. “Oh good, I was going to come see if you were ready to get on the radio.” 

Flavia stands up. “Gonna take a break for a bit to give you three some privacy. Don’t let Vasco crash us.” 

Vasco rolls his eyes. “Have some faith in me.” 

“Shouldn’t you be steering?” She asks, recognizing it may not be something he can answer just yet. 

For a few moments Vasco seems to be considering what to tell her when Mum speaks up. “Just tell her. She’s Sea Born even if she doesn’t have her tattoo yet.” 

“Autopilot. It handles a lot of the flying while we’re in the air. I make sure everything else looks good. One of the reasons I preferred being a fighter pilot and why I enjoy flying smaller planes.” 

“Oh?” 

“With smaller planes I actually have to steer them. And you gotta be running the show to do the things I was doing in my younger years. That and the planes were real damn fast; if I didn’t know what I was doing the g-forces would be enough to knock me out. It’s intense.” 

“So what you’re saying is it bores you because you’re not nearly getting yourself killed?” She says somewhat snappishly, giving him a bit of a look. 

She’s... still a little irritated with him. 

Vasco doesn’t take her bait; instead he attempts to reassure her. “My risk-taking days may be over but I still find satisfaction in flying people around the island. And it’s not dangerous at all, I promise.” 

“You married a Naut, Elizabet; half of us end up enjoying the rush of a dangerous flight or a frantic fight to resuscitate someone while flying through the air. And the other half marry the first half,” Mum says. “I suspect you’re more like him than you think in this regard; you are training as an ER physician and surgeon. And you plan to join us officially, yes?” 

“Yes, Vasco will fly the plane while I treat the patients we pick up.” 

Mum nods, unsurprised by this. “And when you save someone from the brink of death who isn’t your husband, how do you feel?” 

“Relieved? Proud, if things were really looking bad.” It’s not something she’s ever thought about. 

“Energized? I doubt you could manage a code and then wander off to take a nap,” Mum says. Elizabet nods rather dumbly. “You’re more like your husband in this than you think. You just find it in a different way.” 

“Shall I radio Mum?” Mum takes a deep breath and nods and Vasco gestures at the co-pilot seat and she sits. 

Elizabet is standing and feeling slightly awkward when Vasco wraps his other arm around her waist, grabbing a palmful of her rear. “This OK?” He asks and she nods. “You’re allowed to touch me in here. I’m paying attention to what I’m doing but I wouldn’t say no to a cuddle.” While he’s dealing with the radio she wraps her arms around his neck, resting her hands on his chest. 

“Let me know if you need me to rub your shoulder?” She says, giving it a kiss. 

“In a few hours? It’ll probably be stiff by then.” 

He would know that Mum would be able to cast the spell she cast yesterday and that it would be more effective than what she is doing. But he would also know that she’s still scared from the confrontation with Adrien and needs to touch him. 

That she can’t crawl into bed beside him right now is deeply frustrating. 

“Vasco?” Cabral’s voice is muffled by the static of the radio. “Are you... all safe?” 

She looks over at Mum, whose bottom lip is trembling as she fights the need to cry once more. “Mum, there’s someone here who would like to say hello.” 

“Arelwin?” Excitement, hope, and desperation ring through her voice despite the static of the radio. 

“Hello Cabral,” Mum chokes out. 

“It’s you? The two of them found you?” 

“It is me, though I don’t yet believe this is real. It feels like a dream.” 

“I’ll see you soon. This is real and I’m so happy to have you back. I’m taking a few weeks off and we’ll do anything you like, OK?” 

“Would you come with me to stay with Elizabet and Vasco? And visit with Slàn? And maybe we could go to the beach?” 

Cabral laughs and Elizabet can hear that she’s crying. “We’ll do all those things. I love you so much, my friend.” 

“I love you too, Cabral.” 

“Be safe, Vasco. Love you.” 

Vasco looks momentarily surprised by the proclamation. “Love you Mum. See you soon.” The radio goes silent and Vasco switches it off. “I can’t remember the last time she told me she loved me,” Vasco says. 

Mum is wiping her eyes. “With me she was... better at being open with affection. And I think she realized that you might appreciate hearing it. Thank you, for letting me talk to her. May I ask you something?” Vasco nods. 

“How old are you? Cabral had never wanted children but you and Elizabet look close to the same age. Yet you’re Sea Given and not Sea Born. Did she adopt you when you were a young adult?” 

“I know you were waiting for your mum to tell the story but I think now is the time if you’re able to multi-task for a few minutes longer,” Elizabet says. 

Vasco checks a few things before speaking again. “When Elizabet was kidnapped there was a lot of anger within the Nauts. Reparations were paid for you and Niclas but they wanted Elizabet back. Adrien would not give her back. The admiral of Sérène at the time was apparently nostalgic for the old ways so he made a deal with Adrien: a child for a child. So Adrien called in a debt, which was paid for with an infant. Me.” 

Mum gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. “That... how could they do that?” 

“The admiral was court-martialed over it. Adrien wouldn’t renege on the deal so the Nauts... kept me. When I arrived in New Sérène and Mum found out what happened she asked to adopt me. Because she thought you’d have wanted it that way. That the boy given in exchange for your daughter was raised with love. I was six months old when she got me.” 

“That man is a monster. To do that, on top of...” 

“I’ve made my peace with it,” Vasco reassured her. “This was the life I was meant to have, Arelwin. And because of it your daughter and I’s fates were joined. It took me a long time to get to this place - I was angry for so many years, but now I’m not. I’m happy. And my relationship with Mum is better than it has ever been because we finally understand each other. Elizabet was the one who helped with that,” he says, reaching up and squeezing her hand. 

“I’m sorry you were impacted by that... creature,” Mum says, sheer rage and disgust dripping as she refuses to so much as recognize Adrien as a person. 

“Will you two be OK? Tempest, do you need to take one of your pills?” 

She’s still having a rough time with her anxiety and apparently it’s obvious. “I think so,” she says softly, wishing she was better able to manage this. 

“Go and take one, and try to get some rest. Weather is looking clear so assuming we don’t run into any surprises I’ll come out in a few hours and we can sit for a bit.” 

It helps enough that her head is no longer spinning and her thoughts aren’t racing, but she cannot focus on anything more complicated than a simple game on her phone. Mum is asleep next to her; something she’s grateful for because Elizabet knows she did not get much sleep last night. 

Vasco comes out a few hours later, as promised. She must still look rough because his face falls slightly when he sees her. He crouches at her side and rests a hand on her knee. “Still having trouble?” 

She nods. He stands and extends his hand. “Come with me. We’re going to break some rules.” What he’s planning she doesn’t know but Vasco brings her into the cockpit. 

“Thought you were taking a break, Cap?” Flavia says, not looking back. 

“I’m going to lie down upstairs. Knock in an hour?” 

Flavia turns and sees her and starts to laugh. “Oh, this is good. You two better be quiet, and you owe me, Vasco!” 

“It’s not like that,” Vasco says before lowering his voice. “I don’t think, anyway. Regardless, your discretion is appreciated. It’s been a bit of a day for us.” 

“So I’ve heard. Enjoy your lie down, you two.” 

He takes her up a private staircase and locks the door behind them. “We won’t be bothered here so you can undress if you like,” he says, taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. She starts to do the same. Once stripped down to their underwear he pulls the covers of a small bed down and gestures for her to lie down. He slides in beside her and wraps his arm around her. “I thought this might help. That you’re feeling this badly is my fault. Had I warned you, you would have been feeling worse at the port, but you’d know that I was protected during the actual confrontation. I’m sorry.” 

That Vasco could pick up on precisely what was bothering her before she was able to figure it out herself and put it into words has happened before. He understands her in a way she never thought anyone would. And she understands him. 

The load weighing on her is lightened just a little knowing she isn’t going to have to figure out how to express herself eloquently in her current state. Still, she tries. 

“I - I like to know everything. All the risks, dangers, as much as I can about a plan. Because I think if I do, then something bad won’t happen. I think that’s why it upset me so much. That and... they’ve been bad today.” 

The flashbacks. He knows what she’s talking about without her having to put it into words. 

“Me too,” he admits before rolling them so he is on his back and she’s on top of him. She adjusts so her head is resting against his chest, allowing the beating of his heart to soothe her. “See? I’m still here,” he says. “And so are you.” A reminder for himself. Because losing her is what scares him, just as the thought of losing him scares her. 

“I love you.” 

His breath catches; he’s emotional and trying to ward it off. “I love you too.”

“Will you be OK to get back to work once Flavia knocks?” 

“Yeah. That’s why we’re here - we needed a rest.” 

“No sex?” An attempt at a joke. Probably not a good joke. 

“Any sex we had would be liable to be messy right now. And not in the fun sort of way.” 

They’d both end up bawling their eyes out. 

“I suspect you’re right. I don’t go in until noon tomorrow so if we wake up early enough...?” 

Vasco kisses the top of her head. “A lovely idea.” 

She’s half asleep when she realizes she promised to rub his shoulder. When she says this, Vasco seems content to skip it. 

“It’s not bad. I’d mostly asked because I knew touch would make us both feel a little better. I like this more.” 

“Talk to my mum if you need her to cast that spell?” 

“I will.” 

The other worries running through her head so frequently - the state of his shoulder and that it often pains him, that someday she’ll lose him to some unavoidable accident enter the forefront of her mind. He notices. 

“Hey,” he brushes her face with his fingers. “You know, as much as I was bitching about the metal in my shoulder, it’s kind of fucking amazing, you know? I was messed up and they put me back together with a plate and a bunch of screws. Like I was some... construction project.” Of course he would compare what she does for a living to construction. He laughs when he sees her expression. “You hate that I just said that.” 

“It’s a lot more complicated than that. It’s not just screwing plates in.” 

That it’s her job to keep someone alive is never something she forgets. Not just keep them alive - to heal whatever is wrong with them. 

“But, I mean, there are similarities aren’t there? They didn’t just screw those in by hand, did they?” 

“They used a drill,” she grumbles, hating that she’s strengthening his argument. 

“See? I’m just a construction project. One that bleeds and feels, but what you do is so amazing. Because of it I’m still alive. And because of the skills of others my shoulder and arm still work. Yeah, it hurts sometimes but I’m holding the woman I love in my arms, I’m flying a damn plane and life is good.” 

“But if a surgeon makes a mistake their patient could bleed out. Or nerves can be irreparably damaged. Or ligaments... and don’t get me started if the wrong medication is administered. Or the wrong dose. That can be fatal.” 

“And if a construction worker cuts the wrong hose then a basement floods. If the wire rope on a crane snaps equipment or materials falls to the ground. And if they mix the cement poorly...” He looks at her like the cat that got the cream and it makes her smile as she shakes her head. 

“You’re not going to drop this, are you?” 

“Absolutely not, because now I know it annoys you and will eventually make you smile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The watch I described was based off a model I found on the Rolex website. 
> 
> Also, I just couldn’t get through a modern AU without Vasco pulling a gun on the prince.


	48. Making it Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Arelwin home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Flavia eventually knocks on the door, bringing them back to reality. He gives her one last kiss before climbing out of bed. “Would you like to stay here for a bit and get some sleep? I can let the others know where you are.” 

She hesitates, fearful of breaking any more rules. Vasco sees this and rests a hand on her arm. “You didn’t sleep well last night, and your anxiety is bad enough that your medication didn’t do much. If you can sleep that will make the time go by quicker. Which means a few hours without feeling what you’re feeling now. If you don’t want to be alone I can have Kurt or your mum come up?” 

“Maybe Mum? Only if she’s woken up again. I know she mentioned not being used to sleeping alone.” 

“I’ll let her know. Six more hours and we’ll be on the ground. Then we’ll fly home, get everyone settled and lie down in our own bed tonight.” 

Mum is sitting on another bed when she wakes up again and reading a book. “Petrus gave it to me. I wasn’t sure what else to do when I woke up. But I spoke with him for a bit.” 

“And was that OK?” She’s not sure what Mum knows regarding the feelings Petrus has for her. 

“He was always kind to me. I looked forward to his visits for that reason. I was happy to learn he kept his promise.” 

Petrus never told her he made a promise to Mum. “What promise?”

“That he’d watch over you as best he can.” 

The revelation reminds her of an anecdote Vasco told her not too long after they finally discussed what they were to one another and she laughs. Mum looks at her strangely. 

“When Vasco and I got together properly, he received two shovel speeches. One from Kurt, which I was expecting. My romantic history before Vasco wasn’t great. Lots of men and women who saw me as a curiosity or a conquest more than anything. Kurt saw all of that because he was my bodyguard. Comforted me after people were unkind more than once. But he received another from Petrus. He was baffled by it. But now it makes a bit more sense.” 

“What did he say?” 

“That if he ever treated me with cruelty that there are ways to ensure someone’s reputation is destroyed utterly. And various vague threats about ensuring he would be sent back to the Naut island with his life in shambles. A little over-the-top but Kurt did threaten to strangle him.” 

“Your friends are protective of you,” Mum observes. 

“Too protective at times. They didn’t need to do that. But Vasco took it in stride. Said it was good that I have people who love me enough to worry about my well being. Vasco’s a good man, though. He wouldn’t be cruel or hurt me.” 

“I knew he was good even before I met him. From what he did to save you and the few things my friends showed me on the internet.” 

“So no shovel speech from you?” 

Mum laughs a little. “You’ve got it well in hand. You’re very good at showing your frustration without raising your voice, you know. That’s a good skill to have. Knowing someone is disappointed in you is worse than knowing they’re angry.” 

Something Mother taught her. Mother never raised her voice with her but was good at showing her disappointment when necessary. 

“I’ve known Vasco for over a year and a half now and he’s only heard me raise my voice... twice? Both times relating to all that Hikmet Hospital shit.” 

“Only a year and a half?” Mum says, taken aback. 

She shrugs. “Yeah.” 

“I assumed you’d been together a number of years. You act more like a couple who has been together a long time. You know what the other needs.” 

“We’d known each other eight months when we got married. And were only formally together for five of them. But we knew, so why wait? My mother came to the island after the attack to help out. She was so sick at the time and I didn’t want her to come but she just... showed up. And I knew after she’d left I’d never see her again. So after Vasco proposed I asked if we could have the wedding a few days later and he agreed. She passed away a few weeks after leaving.” 

“My parents thought I’d lost my mind when I told them I’d be following Niclas and joining the Nauts once I finished my residency. That had always been his plan; he loved the romance of flying and found life in Vignamri to be dull. I’d known him my whole life; he lived next door, but I didn’t fall in love with him until he arrived at the clinic with a broken arm. I took care of him and he showed up at my parents’ house with flowers the next day. Said he went out into the woods to pick them himself despite the cast,” Mum shakes her head, smiling fondly at the memory. “He could be a bit reckless.” 

“I have no idea what it’s like to have a husband who dives head first into danger,” she responds dryly. “You didn’t have your bonding ceremony until you finished your residency, right?” 

“We had decided to do it then because if we had bonded then the Nauts would ensure we stayed together. I think they were surprised; not many who go through the ceremony opt to join. Most _On ol Menawi_ they get are their children - like you. But Tír Fradí was my home and always will be.” 

Cabral has told her stories of her parents, but hearing them from Mum directly is something else entirely. “You must miss Dad,” she says, blinking rapidly to ward away the tears welled in her eyes. 

“Every day. But he wouldn’t have regretted dying; it was to try to save you. That... thing pulled you from my arms and Niclas attacked. Another man was with him and did much of the fighting. Niclas killed him but died of his wounds before I could get to him. And then... _he_ told me that if I went along with him I’d get to remain with you. So I went.” 

“He lied to you.” 

Mum nods, closing her eyes, as tears roll down her cheeks. “He had a gun and I knew I couldn’t try to kill him without putting you in danger. During the drive back he cuffed me but let me feed you. You were so frightened; you wailed, and he shouted at me to calm you, which only upset you more.” 

Elizabet moves over to the bed Mum is on and wraps her arms around her. “I’ve always shut down when people yell. It scares me. That’s probably why. What... happened after you arrived in Sérène and he took you?” 

“He ordered me to research the malichor, knowing that I was a doctor. I refused. Told him I wasn’t a specialist on diseases and even if I was, I wouldn’t help the man who stole my daughter. He couldn’t let me go; if my people learned the true story it would have had even more devastating consequences for his people. So I was charged with the murder of that other man and given a life sentence.”

“I’m so sorry.” 

“For the first six years I was in Sérène. My visits with Petrus were the only solace I received. Eventually I was transferred to the prison you found me at. Life was better there. It was minimum security, so I could interact with others, and I was able to find purpose once more. I thought I’d never leave and by then I had seen that documentary and knew you were alive and well, so I kept going, hoping one day I’d get to meet you.” 

That awful documentary probably saved Mum’s life. It gave her hope and a reason to live. “I fucking hated shooting that documentary. I disliked getting my photo taken until recently because everyone always commented on my mark. It was a very unusual thing amongst the nobility. But I’m glad I did it because it helped you.” 

Mum gives her a smile and pats her knee. “We’ve spoken of the past but I do not know much about who you are now. What do you like to do for fun?” 

Elizabet has to laugh at the question. “Life has been so busy that it’s not always easy to make time for hobbies. But I like to sing. Vasco plays the guitar. If you would like to go downstairs I can show you videos of us performing together. I also like to read, we go to concerts or out hiking when we can, and I dance. What about you?” 

“Gardening. Slàn and I used to tend to the family garden together. In prison I worked in the garden, which meant we had fresh vegetables at least, though the soil was so sick they weren’t very good. I always liked being outdoors - swimming, hiking, and hunting.” 

“Vasco and I haven’t had the time to properly care for our garden. It’s a little miserable looking, aside from our rose bushes. If you wanted to spruce it up...” She doesn’t want to assume Mum will remain in the village with them long-term. Wherever she wants to settle and when is entirely up to her. 

“I’d like that very much, Elizabet. I’ll get Cabral out with me. I taught her how to garden, you know. I wonder how much of it stuck...” 

Cabral’s office is filled with plants that are clearly cared for with a great deal of love and skill. “I think more stuck with her than you’d think.” 

They go back downstairs and she wanders over to give Vasco a quick kiss. “How are you feeling? Did you get some sleep?” 

“Better. Sleeping helped. Thank you for letting me stay up there.” 

“Don’t mention it. Seriously - Mum might give me a hard time if she found out. Less so because this is a private plane and you’re basically one of us anyway, but propriety and all that...” 

“We’ll keep it a secret,” she says. 

“You know the cost of my silence, Cap,” Flavia says with a grin and Vasco sighs and rolls his eyes. 

“What does your silence cost, Flavia?” She asks. 

“A real good bottle of rum and tickets to see my favourite band play. They’re a Naut band and Vasco slept with the lead singer years ago so he can get tickets from him if he asks nicely.” 

“Making me sound like I’m selling my body for concert tickets in front of my mother-in-law,” Vasco says, leaning over and giving Flavia a friendly poke on the arm. “It’s not because I slept with him that I can get tickets, you know, it’s because we kept in touch and he’s a friend of mine.” 

“It’s more fun to embarrass you. Especially in front of your mother-in-law,” Flavia turns and waves at Mum. “Your daughter’s husband is of a quality sort. He’ll only threaten to throw me out the emergency exit; he won’t actually do it.” 

Mum laughs heartily, the hardest she’s heard her laugh since they met yesterday. “How I missed being around Nauts...” she says. 

“We’ll land in an hour, by the way,” Vasco says. 

The two of them return to their seats and she grabs her phone from her purse and finds a video of her and Vasco performing together. A cover of the song _Cleopatra_ that they recorded in their sitting room. Mum watches it, near awestruck. “You sing beautifully. Your father liked to sing; when you were in my belly he’d sing you a song every night.” 

Kurt wanders over, looking concerned. “You disappeared for awhile. Are you OK?” 

“I’m better now. Vasco took me up to their sleeping quarters and I napped for a bit.” 

“Do you mind if I come to Vígshádhír with you lot? Just for a few days to make sure nothing is lurking about that could hurt you.” 

She should have expected this. The last time he went off without her, Vasco was nearly killed protecting her from an assassin’s bullet. That he wasn’t there to keep watch is something Kurt still feels guilty about. 

“I would never refuse your offer but you know Cabral will be with us, right?” 

“Not taking any risks. Not after what happened. I’m keeping you three safe. And I expect the bishop might ask if he can stick around at the inn as well. He’s itching to pump anyone who threatens you full of magic.” 

“You have good friends,” Mum says. “Let them take care of you.” 

Elizabet turns and gets Petrus’ attention. “You can come too!” She says, so he doesn’t have to come over and ask. He brightens and gives her a nod. 

As they approach Tír Fradí Mum looks out the window with wonder. “I never thought I’d come back,” she says. “I can feel my bond again.” It’s raining (she wonders if Vasco’s shoulder is aching); not hard, just a fine mist as they land. Vasco brings them over to their gate and she’s more restless than she’s been on previous flights, but that’s nothing compared to Mum. She’s tapping her feet, legs bouncing and hands trembling. 

The plane stops. Vasco stands up and opens the door but nobody gets up; instead they’re all watching Mum. Elizabet takes off her seatbelt. “Come, let’s get you home,” she whispers. 

Mum steps on the ramp; her and Vasco holding on to one of her arms each to steady her. Cabral is waiting nearby; an attempt to maintain decorum and allow Mum to approach her. Something she gives up on as soon as Mum’s feet hit the ground. Cabral screams her name and rushes over, grabbing Mum and lifting her straight up off the ground as Mum clings to her. Both women are sobbing as they hold one another for the first time in 27 years. 

It’s a sight that makes her cry and she wishes she’d brought tissues. Vasco hands her one and she sees he is crying as well. Looking over, Kurt’s eyes are damp and Petrus is attempting to make it look as if he’s merely scratching his eye and not wiping away tears. 

“Flavia offered to take care of the landing paperwork. Said we should get your mum home as soon as possible so once we’ve got our bags we can leave,” Vasco says. 

“Will you be taking us in your plane?” His plane being the one he flies to and from home in when he goes to work. 

“I suspect Mum might fly it. I shouldn’t be flying after being in the air as long as we were. But she’s also pretty emotional so... who knows,” he shrugs. 

It is Cabral who ends up flying the little plane that will take them to Vígshádhír. They all get buckled in, with Mum sitting beside Cabral as they take the 20 minute flight to Vígshádhír. 

“We’ll do a lap of the village and go to get a room at the inn,” Kurt tells her. She gives him and Petrus a hug and wishes them a good night before the rest of them walk to her and Vasco’s cabin. 

“You have a lovely home,” Mum says as they walk in. 

“We have two washrooms so if you’d like to shower, you can whenever you want, Mum. I wouldn’t mind jumping into the shower in our master bedroom if you two don’t object to catching up for a bit. Can I get you anything?” 

Cabral looks at her and Vasco, evidently noticing that they’re both worn out. “I’ll grab whatever we want from your pantry. Go take care of yourselves. I can order us dinner and run and pick it up in an hour if that works? Your usual orders I assume?” 

Her and Vasco nod and Cabral nearly shoves them into their bedroom. 

“So, does she want privacy with Mum or does she want us to have sex?” She asks Vasco. 

“Probably a little of both? Shower with me, Tempest?” 

“That’s the plan,” she says, and he pulls her in for a kiss. She unbuttons his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and Vasco pauses to slip her blouse over her head. He unhooks her bra as she undoes his belt and jeans. Her skirt comes next, along with her underwear. 

“Going to fuck you against the wall of our shower,” he says between kisses as they make their way into the washroom. “Make you come so hard it takes your breath away.” He fumbles blindly for the tap and turns it, warm water falling from the shower head above them. They wash one another, and Elizabet delights in touching Vasco; running her fingers down his chest and stomach, feeling his abdominals twitch under her fingers as she goes. His fingers slide through her folds to find her wet and ready for him. “We don’t have a ton of time,” he says, reaching over onto the shelf in the corner of the shower. “But I can always get two or three out of you with this,” he says, showing her the vibrating cock ring they’ve frequently used when they’re intimate in the shower. 

“Please,” she whimpers. “I need you.” Vasco lifts her up against the wall and penetrates her, groaning when she wraps her legs around his waist. “You good?” 

“So good,” he murmurs against her neck, grazing his teeth against her gently. He grinds against her, the vibration against her clit drawing her close to orgasm almost instantly. She squirms, trying to change the angle so she can hold off against her mounting pleasure just a little longer but Vasco holds her tightly. “Don’t fight it. Need to feel you come,” he says. His voice, thick with his own pleasure sends her over the edge, the pressure in her belly releasing and she cries out, hoping the sound of the water running muffles it. 

Vasco moans, but holds on. “Your arms doing OK?” She asks, recognizing that it’s not easy to fuck her while holding her up against the wall. 

“I’m fine,” he says, thrusting into her slow and deep. Not chasing his own pleasure but tending to hers. “Not going to spill myself in you until you’ve come at least once more,” he angles his hips so with each thrust he rubs against her clit. Her second orgasm comes almost as quickly as her first and she clings to his back, scratching him while trying to meet his thrusts. She nearly sobs with relief when it overtakes her, hitting the back of her head against the wall of the shower, seeing Vasco wince with sympathy; a pain she doesn’t even notice until later because her body is so pre-occupied with the pleasure Vasco is giving her. 

Vasco’s arms are shaking now from the strain of the position. “Sit on the floor of the shower and I’ll ride you to your end,” she says and he lets her down carefully. He sits, his cock standing hard and dripping between his legs. Elizabet straddles him, sliding down onto his cock and he sighs, his eyes closing. “Tell me what you need,” she says. 

“Hard and fast. Fuck me so hard, please,” he pleads with her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she obliges, his hips snapping to match her movements as he chases his orgasm. He grabs her ass, pulling her down onto him as he fucks into her. His back arches, and he thrusts deeply inside her one last time, spilling inside her with a guttural groan. 

He’s panting underneath her and she lifts herself off of him, removing the cock ring from his spent cock. “Easy clean up here in the shower,” she says as cool water rains down onto them; the hot water heater having emptied several minutes previously in the midst of their lovemaking. 

With lidded eyes glazed over with pleasure, Vasco pulls her close, holding her tightly. “Love you so much,” he says with the emotion that was always going to be inevitable after these last few days. 

“I love you too. My _minundhanem_ ,” she says, cupping his cheek and giving him a tender kiss. 

“My _minundhanem_ ,” he whispers in response. He shivers underneath her and she stands up, grabs the washcloth and cleans them both up before turning off the water. 

Mum and Cabral are out on the front porch. Cabral smirks at them. “Kurt texted and offered to drop food off for us so it will be here soon. I thought the two of you could do with some privacy so we came out here. You need a larger water heater from the looks of it.” 

Their skin is still covered in goosebumps from the cold water. They both blush a little - it was rather obvious what they were up to. They look at one another and have no idea how to respond, which makes Cabral laugh. “I’m just giving you two a hard time. It’s nice to see our children so happy together.” 

“Your garden has potential,” Mum says. “You have plenty of low-maintenance plants, and if I move that bush over there,” Mum points to an area in the centre of the yard far enough away from the house that there’s no shade, “so it gets more sun you’ll actually get berries out of it.” 

She had no idea they had a berry bush. “Our friend Siora gave us some plants that she said, and I quote, ‘would be impossible for us to kill’. Not sure why they trust me to keep people alive when I can’t keep plants alive.” 

Obviously she’s joking but Mum looks at her very seriously. “The skills are very different. You understand how the human body works and how to heal it. Not understanding how to care for plants is completely fine.” 

Vasco looks over at his mother and then looks back at the two of them. “Tempest, you are so much like your mum. Shit. That’s just like something she would have said to me when I crack self-deprecating jokes, Arelwin.” 

“I did tell you both you were like your mum, Elizabet,” Cabral says. 

Kurt shows up with several boxes of food and hands them out. “Thank you so much, Kurt,” she says. 

“Happy to be of service. We sweeped the village and nothing seemed suspicious. Still, we let the warriors know and they’ll be on their guard.” He turns to Vasco. “So, where’s my tip?” 

Vasco makes a show of going through his pockets before shrugging. “Don’t have cash on me. I could give you a kiss?” 

“Green Blood, do you approve of this?” 

“It’s just a kiss. Are you thinking of accepting it?” She says with a smirk. 

“Nope. You’re not my type, pilot. My tastes are a bit less varied than yours and your wife’s.” 

She opens the door and pulls her wallet out of her purse and walks out carrying a number of bills, handing them to Kurt who looks confused and shocked. “Buy yourself something nice.” 

“I was giving your husband shit; you don’t need to do this.” 

“And you’ve done a lot of things over the years you didn’t have to do. Take it and do something nice for yourself.” 

“I appreciate it. I miss working for you, you know. Life at the palace isn’t all that interesting. Not that I want it to be; your cousin has gotten himself into enough trouble for three lifetimes,” Kurt says. “Speaking of, will you tell him about all of this?” 

“I... don’t know.” Constantin has been acting strange lately. Almost possessive of her and he’s still refusing to accept training from a _doneigad_. “For now, can we keep it discreet? I think it might be best to give it a few weeks and get a sense of what everything is looking like.” 

“Will do. I was taking a long hike outside of cellphone range during my time off, then. And found a money clip full of bills,” he says with a wink. “You’re the best. I mean it. Any of you need anything, give me a shout. Even you, Pilot.” 

“Unless it’s a kiss, evidently,” Vasco says and Kurt flips him off before walking away. “How much did you give him, anyway? That looked like a fair number of bills.” 

“Two grand. That was all I had in my wallet.” 

“I’d have gone to pick it up myself if I knew delivery would cost you that much,” Cabral quips. 

“He didn’t need to come with us. Like he said, as soon as I was cast out he ceased to be contracted to protect me. But he still does. This was his time off and it ended up being more stressful than his actual job. I knew he wouldn’t accept proper payment so when he gave you shit, Vasco, I saw an opportunity.” 

“Why did you have so much money in your wallet?” Mum asks. 

“Bribe money. We didn’t know if we’d have to bribe our way into the prison. We were trying to avoid turning on our phones so couldn’t easily transfer money so we had to have cash. Petrus also brought along a significant sum of money, I believe.” 

“I had money on me too, but I locked it in our safe before coming out here,” Vasco says. 

Mum is eating a sandwich and looks positively joyful as she does. “I’d forgotten what good vegetables taste like. And meat from healthy livestock. Do you cook, Elizabet?” 

Vasco’s sudden burst of laughter is answer enough for them all. “Vasco is the cook in the family,” she explains.

“I’ll make us all breakfast tomorrow. Elizabet has work at noon and if things are hectic she doesn’t always have a lot of time to eat so if I’m home I like to send her off having had a good meal. Unlike the rest of the team, I was actually on the job during our rescue mission so I’ve got the next few days off.” 

“He also brings freshly baked bread and desserts to the clinic for staff from time-to-time. He’s quite popular amongst the nurses,” she says, looking over at Vasco fondly. 

“Figure Doctor Mev had the misfortune of having to tend to me a few times and several of the nurses there took care of me after the attack so I may as well make their days a little easier if I’m around and doing some baking,” Vasco says. 

“You raised a good man,” Mum says to Cabral. 

“I don’t know how much I had to do with it. I had no idea how to be a parent.” 

“No parent does at first,” Mum says. “You did well.” 

Nobody else knows what her and Vasco were up to during her days off. Not even Siora. “Do you think it would cause trouble to let my boss and our friend, Siora know you’ve made it home? You’re quite well known here - Doctor Mev knew of you, even though she never met you.” 

“You can tell them. I am unsure I will be able to practice again - aside from healing magically. My skills are nearly 30 years out of date. But it might be nice to go and speak with the doctors you work with and see what a modern clinic is like. If they’d be willing to accommodate me at some point.” 

That Mum may never be able to do the work she loves again breaks her heart. Hopefully she can find a way to help people using her healing abilities, even if she can’t practice as a physician. 

“They’ll be thrilled to meet you.” 

Just before they all go to bed Mum approaches her and Vasco. “I’d like to do what I can for your shoulder. I am not what I once was yet, though.” 

“Oh Mum,” she says gently, “you’ve only been back home a few hours. It will take time. And you spent so long eating such horrible food - a few months eating good, nutritious food here will help.” 

“Elizabet is right,” Vasco says. “I’m fine. Truly. And if you’re never able to do anything about it, that is fine. There are plenty of doctors I can see here in Tír Fradí or amongst the Nauts.” 

A veiled way of saying he will not see a doctor in San Matheus, Hikmet or New Sérène. After what happened in Hikmet, he’s very justifiably cautious. And so is she. 

“I would like to teach Elizabet what I can. This would be a good opportunity for her to get some practice.” 

“I’m not actually allowed to treat family. For anything serious, anyway. If he sprains his ankle I can fix that, obviously. Or treat a minor wound. After the attack I was given the go ahead to numb him and do some healing to help with the inflammation. But unless it’s life or death,” her voice breaks as images flash through her mind and Vasco takes her hand, “I can’t do anything with any real measure of risk.” 

Mum looks unconcerned. “I suspect it would be fine but you’d obtain permission from your attending physician first.” 

“Again, if this is not something you’re ever able to do, know that I’m fine,” Vasco says emphatically. “I’m doing good. There are plenty of people out there living with far worse things.” 

“I’m a doctor, and I always will be, even if I’m limited in what I can do. And if I can make you completely well, then I will,” Mum says. “Go to bed, you two. You’ve had a long day.” 

That Adrien threatening them was this morning is strange to think about. But Tír Fradí is several hours behind Sérène so they gained a few hours back upon landing. 

“Will you be OK in the guest bed? Or should we figure something else out?” She asks. 

“Cabral and I are sharing the bed. Not being alone in the room will help and I will need to adjust to having a comfortable bed to sleep in once more. I think I may have the best sleep I’ve had in years tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Cleopatra” is by The Lumineers


	49. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting to an unfamiliar world.

27 years. Her entire life. Mum has missed so much. When she returns home from work she sees Cabral and Vasco teaching her how to use a cellphone. 

Mum looks up from what they are doing. “How was work, Elizabet?” 

She removes her jacket and hangs it up. “Mercifully quiet. I’m still pretty tired and the world saw fit to smile on me and ensure my shift remained appropriately uneventful.” 

Vasco stands up and begins making breakfast for her. “Scrambled?” He calls out. 

“That’s fine. Whatever is easiest for you,” she responds, making her way into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Vasco shoos her out. 

“Sit and take it easy. I’ll make you your coffee. You’ll go to sleep after breakfast?” 

She shakes her head. “Was able to take a nap for a few hours last night on account of it being so quiet. Should make it through the day on that.” 

“I don’t miss residency,” Mum says. “Long hours and little sleep.” 

“But I like what I’m doing and that’s what matters. The worst part about the long hours is that it can be difficult for Vasco and I to coordinate our time off.”

“Which means our time together is very important to us,” Vasco says, putting a plate of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon in front of her, as well as a cup of coffee. “Your next shift is tomorrow morning? I’ve got a three day stretch starting tomorrow.” 

Taking a bite, she nearly moans in delight at the fluffy eggs and hot toast. “You are the best husband. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“You’d be eating sliced cheese and raw vegetables for breakfast and would have burned a hole through at least one pan by now,” Vasco says with a smirk. “But you’d have to endure far less teasing.” 

“Fair.” She turns to Mum. “What have you three been up to?” 

“We went for a walk yesterday. This morning Cabral and Vasco started teaching me how to use a phone. Vasco has offered to get a phone set up for me - with my own number.” Mum speaks as if this is a very novel thing. “Back when I was your age we just had phones at home.”

“We’ll have you texting in no time,” Cabral says. “The two of us also did some gardening while Vasco cooked us dinner.” 

“What would you like to do today, Mum?” 

Her mum looks lost; still unused to the idea of having a choice of what to do. “We could pick you up some clothes, perhaps? Force Vasco into being the odd man out while us women shop for clothes,” she says. 

“I’d run over to the men’s section and grab some stuff of my own,” Vasco says. “Unless you’re all foolish enough to value my opinions on women’s clothing.” 

“You have good taste, Love. You also happen to enjoy dressing casually when we aren’t up to anything important. Which I do appreciate; I really hate wearing heels.” 

“Have stores changed much?” 

She doesn’t know how to answer that and is glad when Cabral does. “Here, not so much. We’re lucky; it’s small businesses that thrive here on the island. On the continent if you drive out into the suburbs there are these huge stores that are just awful.” 

“I’ve never actually been inside one,” Vasco says. “Perks of growing up on our island and here.” 

“They’re pretty awful. Not that I went into them frequently,” she says. Growing up most of her clothes were designer and purchased in small shops in the rich part of the city. As an adult in university and then medical school she did purchase less expensive clothing in order to avoid standing out among her classmates. A habit she’s maintained here on Tír Fradí. 

The four of them walk to a shop about 20 minutes away. It’s a clear morning, though the weather is cool and she shivers, despite wearing a jacket. Vasco notices and wraps his arm around her. “Should you have worn a sweater?” He teases. 

“But then I wouldn’t get to cuddle.” 

“Ah, so you’re being negligent on purpose.” Behind then she can hear Mum laugh softly. “Your daughter has a habit of forgetting to dress properly for the weather. Think she does it because she knows I’ll give her my jacket and she’s made her fondness for it clear,” Vasco calls back to her. 

She likes this shop, which tends to favour hand woven and dyed clothing made from fabric that is produced locally. “I forgot there was this sort of variety,” Mum murmurs. Taking her hand, they make their way around the store and she selects things to try on. 

Vasco, despite telling them he would go off and look for things for himself, is surprisingly helpful and points out several blouses Mum ends up liking. “Get whatever you want; don’t even look at the price tag,” she tells her. 

Seeing Mum, dressed in a long brown skirt, flower print blouse and a white cardigan brings a huge smile to her face. “Do you like it?” She asks her.

“Very much.” 

One of the things they’ve been watching carefully for is whether Mum is growing overwhelmed. These last few days have been full of new experiences and she hasn’t forgotten that, despite being her daughter, she’s still a relative stranger. So, after buying clothes, she suggests they head home when Mum looks anxious. “Should we look at shoes while we are near a shoe store?” Mum asks. 

She takes her hand. “Would you like to? If you want to we can, but we wear the same shoe size and you can wear mine as long as you like. We don’t need to buy everything today if you’re feeling overwhelmed.” 

“You can also order shoes online,” Vasco adds. 

Mum’s eyes go wide. “Online? You can buy shoes on the Internet? Why? How do you try them on? And they’re sent straight to your door?” 

Cabral’s eyes are sparkling with amusement. “You order your size and try them on when they arrive. If they don’t fit you can mail them back. And they are sent to wherever you’d like them sent.” 

“In my experience it’s best to order from brands you are familiar with. That way you can have a good idea of how they’ll fit before trying them on,” she explains. 

“Can... you show me? You can order lots of things over the Internet?” 

“Pretty much everything you can imagine,” Vasco says. “I can order furniture right here on my phone and arrange for it to be delivered. But when we show you we’ll sit at the computer since it’ll be easier for you to see.” 

Mum’s eyes are wide. “I think I’d like to see that today.” 

“Tempest, would you like to order groceries? It’ll save us the trip and our mums will be around to accept the delivery.”

“No, I thought I’d take Arelwin to grab groceries next time you two need them,” Cabral says. 

“Order your tea?” She suggests to Vasco. “Anything we need for the kitchen?” 

“A dangerous question,” Vasco says with a sly smile, “I can always think of some interesting gadget or other thing for the kitchen. I’ve been eyeing these pots...” 

“You do all the cooking; if you think something would be beneficial, you should order it. And you can show Mum how to shop online!” 

“I’ll show you before I order anything?” 

“Sure Love, I’d be happy to take a look.” She doesn’t need to; Vasco is far from an extravagant spender but despite their financial circumstances he still insists on checking with her before buying anything he would have considered to be expensive before they met. 

It’s cramped with the four of them around the computer but Vasco pulls up the pots. “They’re even on sale - look at that price!” 

“That is a good price?” She knows nothing about cookware. 

“A very good price,” Vasco says. 

“It will take some time to adjust to what money is worth nowadays; before Elizabet was born I would have saw that price and laughed,” Mum says. “You’re putting your credit card into the website - is that safe?” 

“Generally,” she says. “I wouldn’t even know how to begin explaining the security behind all of it but it is safe. Petrus could explain it; he’s... got a history of hacking into places to obtain information.” 

“That’s your bishop friend, yes? The one who sends text messages in the form of letters?” Cabral says, sounding incredulous. 

“I’m fairly certain he does that on purpose to throw everyone off,” Vasco says. “He’s truly extraordinary with computers.” 

“One day I should talk with Petrus. Alone, I mean. But not yet. I’m not ready,” Mum says. 

“He understands. And I’m sure he will appreciate hearing from you when you are ready.” 

The online order goes through and Vasco shows Mum the confirmation email. “So will they arrive later today?” She asks. 

“It will take a week or so,” Vasco says. “Assume one of you would be fine answering the door when the delivery person arrives?” Cabral nods. 

That evening she sits outside with Mum. “Anyone who was locked away as long as me must feel lost like this. This isn’t a unique experience. But every time you three talk about something I know nothing about I’m reminded of how much I lost.” 

“I’m sorry. I’ve said it so many times but what was done to you was wrong and cruel. And we’ll do all we can to make sure you live in comfort from now on.”

“When did you decide you wanted to be a doctor?” Mum asks her, changing the subject. 

“I’d always been interested in medicine. But it wasn’t until I discovered I could use my magic to heal that I decided to pursue it. I’d been told it wasn’t an acceptable career path for a noblewoman so before then I’d resigned myself to being a lawyer. But once I discovered what I could do, I knew nothing else would make me happy. So I attended medical school in secret.”

“How you managed to keep it secret is something I can hardly fathom.”

“With great difficulty,” she laughs. “Turns out Mother knew. Kurt knew - he was my bodyguard and went to the university with me and the science wing is a whole lot different from the law school. But he never talked about knowing until I revealed I’d be starting my residency once we arrived here.” 

It’s getting dark so she casts a ball of light and it floats just above them. Mum looks at it and smiles, casting her own light; a small flame that floats above them. “So why is it inappropriate for a noblewoman to be a doctor? Saving lives is a noble pursuit.” 

“Because I have to wear scrubs and not a business suit to work. And I am getting my hands dirty. This is a Congregation thing; in the Bridge Alliance becoming a doctor is greatly valued. Though as we’ve discovered, unethical human experimentation is an issue deeply entrenched in their scientific community. A committee has been formed to stop it and shift the culture towards ethical research.” 

“There are specialties where one can wear a suit and tie if they wished,” Mum says with disdain. 

“It’s absurd. But it’s the way of the nation. I’m glad to be gone and soon my citizenship will formally be renounced. I’ve got a Tir Fradí passport now and once I’m a Naut I’ll have a Naut one too.” 

“Does Vasco have a Tir Fradí passport?” 

“Not yet. He’s applied, though; he’s eligible since we are married.” 

Their two lights dance around above them and she looks up to the sky, watching the stars. “I hadn’t seen the night sky in so long,” Mum says. “I’ve been tempted to sleep outside to be honest with you.” 

“You could! It would be safe enough in our backyard. Though I don’t have camping equipment. I could check to see if Vasco has some - if not we can go buy you a tent and sleeping bag... now that I think about it, he probably does. He likes to hike.” 

Standing up, she heads back inside to find Vasco and his mum in the sitting room. “Do you have camping equipment?” 

“In the basement, yes. Though just for one person. Is your mum wanting to go on a camping trip?” 

“She’s wanting to sleep outside. But we should consider a camping trip at some point. I’ve never camped before.” 

“But you enjoy hiking?” Vasco stands up and makes his way downstairs and she follows him to help carry everything. 

“I’ve only ever gone on day trips. Never overnight. You knew Mother; she’d have never slept in a tent.” Vasco pulls several canvas bags of varying sizes off the shelf, hands two of them to her and they go upstairs. 

“You did not have to go to such trouble,” Mum says once they’re upstairs. She’s come inside and is sitting next to Cabral. 

“No trouble at all. Still wanting to settle in the yard? I can help you get the tent together,” Vasco offers. 

“You two are going to need lights, which I can provide,” she says. 

“Will you be wanting company out there?” Cabral asks Mum. 

Balls of light are dancing in the air once more as Vasco and Mum are putting up the tent. “I... think I will be fine trying to sleep on my own. Unless you really want to sleep on the ground with me?” 

“I’ll stay in bed. Just come get me or come to bed if you find yourself wanting company.” 

The next morning Mum is all smiles when she comes into the house. “Shall we keep the tent up for awhile?” She asks and Mum nods. 

Walking to work it occurs to her that sleeping outside in nature, as her and Slàn had done when they were growing up is something they should have thought of before this. 

Small steps. So much was stolen from Mum, but they will make the most of every moment from now on.


	50. A Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions during a camping trip allow Vasco and Cabral to make peace over decisions made years prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: discussion of loss of parent, child abuse, and alcoholism

Mum, Arelwin and Slán have been out camping at a campground outside Vignamri for a week by the time him and Elizabet arrive. “About time you showed up!” Slàn calls out. “We set your tent up this morning.” 

The two of them hug everyone and drop their bags off in the tent before joining them by the fire. “Have you had good weather?” Elizabet asks. 

“It has rained a little but not too much. And it hasn’t been stifling, which was a bigger concern,” Arelwin says. “We went hunting yesterday and I’ve butchered the deer I killed, so that will keep us fed for several days.” 

“How are you keeping the meat from spoiling?” Elizabet asks, looking confused. 

“We have a cooler for what we will be eating in the next few days. The rest we took back to my home to place in my freezer,” Slàn says. “Will this be the first time you two have had fresh game?” 

“The first I’ve known the person who killed the animal. Hunting was popular amongst the nobility but that was more for trophies than anything. The meat would occasionally sold to butchers who would process it and sell it. It was expensive so people would serve it at dinners as a status symbol. But often the carcass would just be left to rot. It was disgusting.” 

Nobility is kind of ridiculous, he thinks. Killing an animal for its head or pelt and leaving the meat is absurd. 

“I shot and ate a snake once,” Vasco says, grinning. 

Mum looks surprised. “When did you do that? During your days as a fighter pilot?” 

“No,” he snorts. “Leo and I took that camping trip the summer I was shot. Remember?” 

“I’ll take your word for it,” she says. “Hard to remember anything that happened that summer before your accident.” 

“Well, there was a snake in the bushes and Leo swore it wasn’t venomous and suggested we try eating it. So we did,” he shrugs. “There were lots of little bones but it tasted decent enough.” 

“I hadn’t realized you’d been shot before the attack last year,” Slàn says. “You’ve had some bad luck.” 

“Or good luck, given that I’m still walking around,” he says. “The first time was an accident. Someone was cleaning a gun at the shooting range with a bullet in the chamber. A stupid thing to do but he felt terrible about it. I insisted no charges be laid. Figure he learned from it as it was and I didn’t want his life to get ruined over a dumb mistake.” 

“My son was more forgiving than I was,” Cabral says. “But his wishes were respected.” 

“If I recall, we did have a few arguments about it,” he says. “But we argued about everything back then.” 

“You were allowed to camp in the bush at 15?” Elizabet asks loudly. He can tell she’s trying to change the subject and avoid a potential argument. 

Reaching over, he rests a hand on her knee. “We weren’t too far out of town. There’s a nice hike up to an area that overlooks the sea. That’s where we ended up. Our island is safe enough and I knew what we were doing.” 

“Mother never would have let me go off into the woods like that as a teenager. Especially not with a significant other.”

Because if the paparazzi took a photo of a teenager with their significant other that would cause a scandal and break the ridiculous virginal image the media created for his wife before the sex tape was released.

It actually disgusts him what she went through. And what she still goes through when they travel to New Sérène. Elizabet insists it’s not as bad as it was on the continent but they still have cameras shoved thin their faces and amateur reporters asking them invasive questions. 

“I didn’t grow up in a family the gossip rags give a shit about. Any revelation that I was fucking my boyfriend wouldn’t cause a scandal the way photos of you with another would have at that time,” he says. “That and your security was more at risk than mine ever would have been.” 

Elizabet sighs. “I feel as if I missed out on many experiences. But I shouldn’t complain - I grew up in privilege. I am well off.” 

“But you weren’t happy,” Arelwin points out. 

Elizabet shakes her head. “Never thought I’d ever be happy. Not the way I am now.” 

“Arelwin used to want to come along when I went camping with my friends. There’s five years between us so for a long time she had to stay at home while I went away for the weekend,” Slàn says, grabbing a stick and poking at the fire. 

“Not an easy thing for a little girl,” Arelwin adds. 

“No,” Slàn agrees. “But when she was 12, our parents let her go with my friends and I. I fell in the woods while we were hunting and sprained my ankle. Arelwin healed it - that was the first time she’d ever shown her skills.” 

“My training started once we returned home. For the first two years I had normal classes in the morning and medical training in the afternoons. After that I focused solely on medicine, graduating at age 18.” 

“Can’t have been easy, being a doctor at 18. I was such a fucking idiot at that age,” he says, thinking back to his decision to become a fighter pilot at that age. An experience he doesn’t regret, but he did it for all the wrong reasons. 

It hurt Mum a great deal - he knows that now. Not something they ever discuss. It wasn’t just that it was dangerous, but his grandma died when her plane was shot down when Mum was 13. Her father, deeply despondent in his grief, became neglectful and turned to drink. As soon as Mum could, she left home and never looked back. 

There are very good reasons Arelwin and Niclas became her family. Mum had no one else. When she lost them he became her only family. Then, angry at being the last infant Sea Given son of an admiral, he lashed out and signed up to do the most dangerous job possible. 

“It forced me to grow up quickly, for sure,” Arelwin says. She looks at Vasco. “There’s something on your mind.” 

He smiles at her. “It’s nothing. Just thinking about the stupid things I did at that age. The regrets I have.” 

Never has he properly apologized to Mum for putting her through hell for the five years he was a fighter pilot. 

“Having a shit father determined to drink himself to death instead of caring for his only child forced me to grow up more quickly than I’d have preferred,” Mum says. “I never had a chance to make any particularly stupid decisions.” 

Elizabet gasps. “I had no idea. I’m so sorry, Cabral.” 

“My mother’s death destroyed him. He could not recover and did not know how to raise a strong-willed teenager on his own. So I left. He died when Vasco was eight - he never met my son. I doubt he even knew he existed. I didn’t go to the funeral. Don’t even know where they held it.”

Nauts are buried at sea and so funerals are held on a ship, culminating with the burial. 

“I’m sorry Mum,” he says quietly. 

“You didn’t kill him,” Mum says flippantly. 

“Not for that. For being an asshole and deciding to train as a fighter pilot knowing how your mother died.” 

“Oh.” Mum looks down at the ground for several long moments and Arelwin wraps an arm around her. “I shouldn’t have been surprised. When you were a kid I told you all the stories she used to tell me. She led an exciting life and it always fascinated you. It was inevitable for you to want to carve your own path. It did teach you a great deal and it made you the pilot you are today.” 

“Still, it hurt you. And I’m sorry.” 

“I could have handled it better. The things I said to you... I wondered if I had become my father,” Mum says, breaking into a sad laugh - the one he now knows she uses when she’s trying to hide her grief. 

“You weren’t. You aren’t him.” 

“We haven’t heard the stupid things Slàn and Elizabet did at that age,” Mum says. 

Knowing them, he doubts they’ll say much more on the topic. They’ve never been good at talking about their feelings. In fact, he was downright shit at it until he met Elizabet. But perhaps this was enough. He was able to apologize for something he’s felt guilty about for a long time. 

“Nothing too interesting,” Slàn says. “I have never cared for alcohol. The worst thing I did was underestimate the weather. I went too deep into the woods and ended up having to seek shelter overnight when there was a terrible thunderstorm. It was very cold and I could not keep a fire going so I was a little worried I’d freeze. My parents were not happy when I got home the next afternoon.” 

“I remember that!” Arelwin exclaims. “You hadn’t let me borrow one of your sweaters so I was annoyed with you and sat in the other room feeling very gleeful as they lectured you.” 

Slàn laughs fondly in response. “I wish I still had that awful sweater because I’d give it to you and make you wear it now.” 

Arelwin gasps. “You wouldn’t!” 

“I would, dear sister. It was mustard orange and had sequins,” Slàn explains to them and he watches with amusement as Elizabet winces at the description. 

“I recorded a sex tape of myself losing my virginity to a Naut I met at a Coin Tavern so I could get out of an arranged marriage,” Elizabet says. “It worked. My mother’s brother beat me but I didn’t have to marry that asshole.” 

He never told Mum about that and he wonders if she knew. He can’t tell from her reaction if this revelation is a surprise or not. “Taking such a drastic measure to save yourself is hardly stupid, Elizabet. Was the person you slept with nice at least?” 

“We became friends. He was kind enough to host us when we were in Sérène.” 

“Mateo is a very good man. If you ever need an Air Traffic Controller here on the island and he’s interested in moving here with his wife and son, you should hire him,” Arelwin says. 

“I’d give him an interview at the very least, should his resume come across my desk,” Mum says. 

“My cousin is the one you’d need to ask about stupid stories. I never really did anything foolish. I was so driven by dreams I had to hide that I didn’t have the time to over-indulge at the bar or make other choices common amongst my peers,” Elizabet says. 

The conversation shifts onto lighter topics and he thinks nothing more of it until Mum tracks him down as he’s making his way back to camp after brushing his teeth that night. “I was proud, you know. Even though I disapproved of your career. Every commendation that was sent to me was filed away and I’d pull them out when you were on your missions to remind myself that you would make it home. Because you always did.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” For so many years he felt like a disappointment of a son. He so longed for her approval. 

“I... don’t know. I didn’t want you to think I approved of what you were doing. But I should have and I know that now.” 

“When I joined up I wanted to become my own person, separate from you. And then when I became the captain of the Sea Horse, I just wanted to make you happy. But I never could because instead of trying to make you proud I should have been searching for what I wanted to do. The thing I could be passionate about.” 

Meeting Elizabet helped him realize what he wanted to do with his life. He was never meant to fly passengers across the sea. No; he was meant to transport people in small aircrafts around Tír Fradí. For now it’s mostly tourists and commuters, but once Elizabet has joined, it will be patients. 

“For what it’s worth, I’ve always been happy with you. But seeing you at peace and happy with yourself and your life is a relief. I knew you weren’t happy. Why do you think I sent you off with her?” 

“Well, now I know why, obviously. You wanted me to reflect on my own condition. And you wanted me to bring her home. But at the time I thought you were punishing me. That I’d done something to piss you off so you took away the one thing I was good at.” Now he knows it’s the best possible thing that could have happened because it’s made him a better, happier person. But at the time it stung. 

“I did try to tell you I wasn’t trying to hurt you but you weren’t willing to listen,” Mum says, giving him a bump with her shoulder. 

“No, I guess I wasn’t. Things were just too strained between us. I’m... glad they’re better now.” 

“Me too,” Mum says. “I didn’t want to be my father to you. After you left I’d wondered if I made the wrong decision. If you’d never speak to me again.” 

“You made the right one,” he says softly. 

“Thank you for bringing my sister home. She told me about the rescue. How brave you were. I’m glad we can all be a family now.” 

They return to camp and the conversation ends with Mum slipping into the tent she is sharing with Arelwin and Slàn. He makes his way into his own tent, finding Elizabet waiting for him. “This has been good for you,” she says. “For your mum too.” 

“Yes. Strange, how a conversation about being teenage idiots allowed us to clear nearly a decade’s worth of air between us.”


	51. The Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning from En on mil Frichtimen.

She has a strange dream. One where she receives a dire warning about Constantin. That he will cause chaos, destruction and ruin. The voice is old and wise and she’s left with the feeling that this is no ordinary dream. She shoots up in bed. 

“Tempest?” Vasco says groggily, blindly fumbling for her and resting a hand on her back. 

“You didn’t happen to have a weird dream just now, did you? One where you received a warning?” 

“...No?” He sounds confused by the question and she wonders if she should just forget about it and go back to sleep. But there’s a part of her nagging that this is important. That this wasn’t a natural dream. 

“I was told Constantin is causing chaos and destruction. That he’s drawing upon the power of En on mil Frichtimen and will destroy the world... that can’t be true, can it?” 

“I think that your mum would be better prepared to handle such a conversation. I know little about such things. Close your eyes and cuddle?” 

She moves closer to him and he wraps his arm around her and pulls her against his chest. “Try to get some rest. You’ve got a long day ahead of you,” he says. 

She brings it up to Mum at breakfast. “En on mil Frichtimen has been known to grant visions but it is exceedingly rare. Only the High King or Queen is granted an audience with him. But it is possible that you were gifted with a warning,” she says, looking unsettled by the details of the dream that was just described to her. 

“I think you should start by texting your cousin. See if we can go visit him. Then we can discern for ourselves whether this was a normal dream or a warning,” Vasco says. 

A good place to start. She pulls out her phone and sends him a text before going to get ready for work.

> Elizabet: Constantin, how have you been? We haven’t spoken in awhile. I’ve got a few days off coming up and thought I could come visit?

Normally Constantin texts her frequently but lately he’s been distant. Has she made him angry somehow? She doesn’t understand. When he doesn’t respond by the end of her break she puts her phone in her locker, anxiety and dread building deep in her belly. 

Compartmentalize. She can worry about Constantin later. She has a surgery to scrub in for. 

He hasn’t responded when she next checks her phone 12 hours later and she really begins to worry. She texts Vasco.

> Elizabet: Love, are you in New Sérène? If so can you stop in and see how Constantin is doing if you’re able? I haven’t heard from him in awhile and he’s not responding to my texts, which is unlike him.

Vasco left for work several hours ago if she recalls correctly. She will be at the clinic for another five or six hours before going home to get some rest. With Vasco likely in the air now, she doesn’t expect a response for hours so her phone goes back into her locker and she leaves to get started on her rounds. 

Six hours turns into eight hours and she looks at her phone as she’s leaving.

> Vasco: We need to talk about your cousin when you get home.

She gasps and takes off in a run down the path leading to their cabin. With unsteady hands she unlocks the door and barges in to see Vasco talking with Mum. He stands up and gives her a hug. “What’s going on with Constantin?” She asks. 

“Nobody knows where he is,” he blurts out. 

“Again?!” They’ve already saved him once after being kidnapped by Vinbarr. “There must be a way to track him? His phone, perhaps?”

The warning she received sends a chill down her spine. What if he truly is sowing chaos? 

“I spoke with Kurt. Apparently he’s started slipping past his night guards and returning before dawn the next day. Kurt has tried to follow him but hasn’t had success; he keeps managing to give him the slip.” 

“How long has this been going on?” She feels dread building inside her and she’s dizzy. Vasco helps her to the table and she sits down. 

“A week. Isn’t that how long it’s been since he’s texted or called you?” She nods. “I think he might be up to something. Something he doesn’t want anyone to know about. It might be time to pull Petrus in on this,” Vasco says. “Have him figure out where he’s going every night.” 

“Text him, Love, and give him Constantin’s phone number. I - will try calling him. See if he answers.” 

“You need to get some rest, Elizabet,” Mum, who has been quiet this entire time, chimes in. “Your shift went long. When do you go in next?” 

“I’ve got tomorrow off so I can sleep in,” she says, pulling out her phone and calling Constantin. 

“Cousin!” He says, sounding out of breath. “Why are you calling?” 

She puts her phone on speaker so Mum and Vasco can hear. “I haven’t heard from you in awhile. I’m worried.” 

“Oh, don’t be such a little worry wart. You’re the one chiding me for texting you all the time!” 

That’s not the conversation she’s had with him and that he’s willfully misinterpreting her words makes her unhappy. Vasco’s mouth is set in a firm line and she can tell he’s just barely holding his tongue. 

“We haven’t gone this long without talking in years. What’s going on? Do you need help?” 

“I’m just in the middle of a little project. Don’t worry about it, Elizabet. You do trust me, don’t you?” 

She sighs. “Of course I trust you. But you were kidnapped and my mentor was murdered so you’ll forgive me for worrying about your safety.” 

“I’m fine. Now calm yourself; I’ll call you in a few days, OK?” 

“OK,” she says, recognizing that he won’t accept any other response. He wants the conversation to end and so he is ending it. 

“Well, your cousin is up to something,” Vasco says, sounding resigned. “I’d really been hoping for a few quiet months.” 

“What could he possibly be up to? What would require him to disappear late into the night? If he were sneaking into the quarters of a lover he’d just tell me; he knows I’d keep it discreet!” 

“I’ll talk to Petrus and Kurt. Tempest, go to bed and try to get some rest. Do you want me to come lie down with you after I’ve spoken to them?” 

“If you have other things you need to do...” He worked a long shift and deserves to unwind before heading to bed. 

“Nope. I’ll come lie with you soon.” 

Cabral calls Mum the next afternoon. Not unusual normally, but there’s a sense of urgency in her voice. “Tell me, what would make the _nadaig_ attack without provocation?” Cabral’s voice rings out through the speaker of the phone. 

“Nothing! They do not attack unless provoked. Why do you ask?” 

“Because I’m flying over the outskirts of Hikmet right now and a _nadaig_ is attacking a group of islanders. The animals are in a strange frenzy too,” Cabral says, sounding concerned. “Its skin is black, like it’s sick.” 

“You need me in the air, Mum?” 

“No. Your plane isn’t equipped to handle this. I need authorization from a _doneigad_ to engage. Without it, the people below will be killed.” 

Elizabet pulls out her phone and calls Doctor Mev and luckily she answers right away. She has Cabral relay what is going on again so Doctor Mev can hear. “I can’t do anything unless a _doneigad_ approves it.” 

“Do what must be done and put our _nadaig_ out of its misery. Something has made it terribly sick,” Mev says. “Elizabet, I know you are no longer a politician but your name still carries some weight. Our people need to know what happened. Would you and your team be willing to investigate?” 

She looks over at Vasco who nods. “I’ll get us all back together. I assume you will not object if I take tomorrow off?” 

“Your shifts will be covered until we get to the bottom of what is going on,” Mev responds. 

“Text me your direct line, Mev; I fear this may not be the last of this,” Cabral says. 

Once they’re all off the phone she looks over to Mum. “What would cause this? Do you have any ideas?” 

She shakes her head. “A sickness. That’s all I can think of. But you must figure out why it is happening before more grow sick.” 

The warning from her dream. Is this connected? 

Cabral ends up having to take down one more sick _nadaig_ outside San Matheus. “Green Blood, I think we need to see what your cousin is up to during his nightly walks,” Kurt says. 

“You don’t think he has anything to do with this, do you?” She says, shocked by the accusation; Kurt doesn’t know about her dream. 

“All I know is that things started to get weird when he started going on his strolls. And he’s being cagey about what he’s up to. Neither of those things is good.” 

***

Constantin is drawing energy from the island. Bonding with it, from the looks of things. Which makes no sense - he was already bonded to it through Catasach’s ritual! 

“You shouldn’t have followed, Elizabet,” Constantin says when he sees her. 

“What are you doing? Constantin, we need to talk about this.” 

“In time it will all become clear. You simply need to have patience, my dear cousin.” He turns to the _Nadaig Magamen_. “Hold them back, but do not kill her for anything in the world.”

“Constantin!” She starts to run after him only to be blocked by the nadaig, who proceeds to attack on his orders.

It’s her, Vasco and Kurt and they do not have authorization to kill this guardian. She casts a shield spell on the three of them and dives out of the way of its spear. 

“To the plane. Quickly!” Vasco hollers and they take off in a sprint. Kurt fires several shots at the legs of the _nadaig_ ; an attempt to keep it from following. 

It doesn’t work; the guardian chases them, periodically throwing spears they are just barely able to dodge. 

Petrus and Aphra are waiting by the plane and when they see the three of them running, they leap into action and scramble into it. “How far back is it?” Vasco asks, as he turns the key to the ignition, the plane roaring to life. 

“Hundred metres or so.” 

“Fuck!” Vasco curses. “Elizabet, can you keep the spears from hitting us with your spell? If we take a hit we’re not going anywhere.” 

“I’ll try my best,” she says, casting the spell around the plane. The plane starts taxiing as he gets it into position for takeoff. 

“How far?” 

“20 metres,” Kurt responds, holding his rifle in his hands. She closes her eyes and continues to focus on the spell. 

The plane starts to lift off the ground. “Come on...” she hears Vasco mutter under his breath. 

“Green Blood, reinforce towards the back!” Kurt shouts, and she strengthens the invisible force field around the back of the plane just in time to deflect a spear. 

“Good one!” Aphra calls out. 

With baited breath they all sit in silence as the plane climbs higher into the air. When they’re past the point the guardian could conceivably reach them, they all breathe a sigh of relief. “How did Siora get out of this mission, my child?” 

“Someone was needed to remain at the clinic. But we’ll need to head back and meet at our place. I... don’t like what we saw tonight.” 

“The spoiled brat attacked us! He’s gone completely mad,” Kurt says, almost shaking with anger. 

When Vasco speaks he’s far calmer. “You do remember Vinbarr’s warning? And your dream? I know how close you two are but I think Kurt is right.” 

“There must be something we can do. Some way to reach him. I don’t understand why he would attack Hikmet and San Matheus!” 

“And us,” Kurt adds. 

“He’s good. He means well. If I just talk to him...” 

Constantin sent a _nadaig_ after them. Deep down she knows there’s no coming back from that. That somehow the bond must be broken and he must be taken into custody. “We’ll need to have him arrested. If we talk to Siora and Mum we can figure out how to get him to return the power he’s taken. Perhaps under the care of a doctor his mind will heal...” 

Or you’ll have to kill him, her mind whispers and she shudders at the thought. 

***

They’re all standing around her and Vasco’s kitchen table. Standing, not sitting, as if the act of getting off one’s feet would be seen as relaxing. And they’re all too antsy to relax. 

“There is no way to undo a bond that has been made. It is permanent,” Siora says emphatically once they’ve told her everything that happened. “I’m sorry. But if he’s threatening the island as you say he is then there is only one way to stop him.” 

Petrus is on his computer and looking through files. “I found a map. Bonding spots, it looks like. Apparently he intends to drain the life out of En on mil Frichtimen.”

“Making himself a god, then,” Kurt says, sounding disgusted. “Spoiled brat.” 

Siora leans in and looks at it. “There are plants that can be used to block his connection. This will weaken him. I will email High King Dunncas and let him know what is going on. His people will have the knowledge needed to take care of this.” 

“We’re going to need an army. I’ll talk to Mum; she’ll make sure to send a few of our people. If I can get a plane I can provide support from the air.” 

“But don’t you already have a plane?” Aphra asks him. 

“A fighter plane,” Vasco clarifies. “Can’t go into a fight and expect to last long with the one we use for getting around the island.” 

“So you’re a fighter pilot, then?” Petrus asks, looking curious about Vasco’s revelation. 

“I was once. It’s been a few years but I can get back into the cockpit one last time to protect Elizabet.” 

It’s left unsaid that she’ll have to be the one to confront Constantin. It’s unlikely he will hold his fire for anyone else. If Vasco is up in the air, at least he can remain nearby. But she thinks of Vinbarr’s rocket launcher. How it nearly blew them out of the sky. He was shot down once; if it happens again and it’s her fault...

“I know what I’m doing, Tempest. I will be careful. You’re going to need someone to watch your back and I want to be that person,” he says, apparently recognizing her concern. “Besides, this plane will be a lot harder to hit than the one we normally use. I’ll be just fine.” 

“I will go to New Sérène to stay with Cabral. If there are any injuries I need to be available to help however I can,” Mum says. “Be careful. All of you. I do not like fighting.” 

“Me neither,” she says. “I will try to talk him down. We’ve always been very close. Surely if I just speak with him...” 

“You need to be prepared to kill him. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Vasco says, firmly gripping the edge of the table they all stand around. “It’s unfair that it has to be you who confronts him. You’ve left politics; this shouldn’t be thrown on you. But if you go in there unwilling to fight and he attacks...” 

She’s not especially good in a fight. She can manage - and she certainly has improved over the last year and a half, but it is unlikely she could defeat Constantin in a one-on-one fight. Which means she must be on the offensive. 

“I can keep myself going for awhile with my healing spells but I...” she trails off, covering her face with her hands, breathing heavily. Vasco wraps his arms around her and hugs her. 

“We’ll all be there to do what we can,” he says. 

“We should all reach out to our respective people. To win this, we will need an army,” Kurt says. “Sieglinde will send people to aid us.” 

“The Mother Cardinal is grateful for the assistance you provided us, my child. You are almost certainly going to get her help.” 

“The interim _Mal_ , quite frankly, owes you at this point because you haven’t caused a complete breakdown in their relationship with the Congregation. Not to mention the whole ‘tried to assassinate you and hit your husband instead’ thing,” Aphra says, pulling out her phone. “I’ll shoot him an email detailing what our expectations are.” 

It’s so like Aphra to simply demand and not ask. But she knows the interim _Mal_ better than she does and is grateful not to have to travel to Hikmet. She hasn’t been there since the attempted assassination and Vasco hasn’t been outside the port in the city. 

One day she is likely to need to go there. For the trial, if they don’t accept a plea bargain. Or for work. But she’s dreading the day she must return to that awful city. 

“We’ve got two weeks to get this in motion and meet him at the heart,” Petrus says. 

Two weeks where she’s floating. Existing but not living. With help, their army is mobilized. All she needs is to meet everyone in Dorhagenedu. 

“I so hate that you’re getting into one of those planes again,” Cabral says to Vasco at the port as they stand by the plane he’ll be using in the fight; a sleek, fast and deadly machine. “There are others we can send up instead...” 

“One time, Mum. To protect my wife. Surely you must understand that I cannot stand by while she throws herself in harm’s way?” 

Cabral gives him a sad smile. “No, you wouldn’t be able to stand by. I respect your decision, even if I wish it weren’t necessary,” she says, “...for both of you.” 

Vasco shows her the cockpit of the plane. “Seats two people, though a second person isn’t necessary to fly it. I could break the sound barrier in this thing; though the island is so small I doubt I’d need to. I’ll be flying fairly low too; Mum let all of the _Mals_ know, so nobody will think they’re being attacked. And there’s an ejection seat if I do get into trouble.” 

Her eyes well up at the thought of him putting himself in danger for her. Vasco pulls her into a hug. “I’m the safer of the two of us. You’re not an expert in combat and you’re walking straight into a fight. I’ll be up in the air and he won’t be able to hit me with anything short of a rocket launcher. And he’d have to be real damn good to even stand a chance of it. Which he isn’t - I can guarantee that.” 

“Constantin doesn’t want me dead, though.” Her cousin did order the corrupted _nadaig_ not to kill her. 

“That doesn’t mean he can’t hurt you, Tempest.” He suddenly throws himself at her, their lips meeting; passion and heartbreak evident. He clings to her. “You need to come home to me, OK? I don’t know what I’d do without my other half.” 

“You too, Love. Please be careful.” 

Walking away from him, not knowing when she’ll actually be able to hold him again is difficult. Mum stops her just before she gets into the helicopter that will fly her to Dorhagenedu. “I’m sorry, Elizabet. But be as safe as you can be. I cannot fight but I’ll be here in case anyone needs treatment.” 

Most of the other Nauts participating in the battle will be transporting soldiers and evacuating the injured. There will be several physicians in the planes and Mum had volunteered, but it was decided in the end that her skills were best used in New Sérène. Mum can maintain a healing spell for a longer period of time than most, making her better able to treat injuries rather than merely stabilize. 

She gives Mum a hug. “I’ll be as careful as I possibly can.” 

As the helicopter lifts off, she looks out at the port until it disappears, because that is where her family is and she hopes more than anything that she’s able to see them all again.


	52. The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confronting Constantin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: canon character death and character injury.

The team opts to fight with their respective nation or faction. While it’s not easy making her way up the volcano on her own, it does mean that they’re keeping Constantin’s corrupted beasts off her. 

Vasco flies over and has been providing updates through the earpieces they all have. Whatever Constantin is planning hasn’t begun just yet. “If I have a clear shot, should I take it?” 

Vasco’s asking her. Offering her an out so she doesn’t have to be the one to kill him. But she doesn’t want to kill him; she still hopes to talk him down. “Not yet. Let me go to him,” she says. 

“OK. Keep going; the path is fairly clear from here.” He sounds reluctant; she knows he’ll follow her request but that he’s not happy about it. 

She reaches the mouth of the heart, where Constantin and En on mil Frichtimen are. “I’m going in.”

“I’ll be flying over you. Love you,” Vasco says. 

Everyone else is on the line too but they’re all polite enough to remain quiet as her and her husband share a brief moment. 

“Love you too.” 

Constantin is in the process of gathering more power from En on mil Frichtimen when she reaches him. 

"Constantin!" she shouts.

"Restrain her,” he says, cold and menacing in a way that sends a chill down her spine. 

A giant creature - larger than any nadaig she’s ever seen previously rushes her. She casts a shield on herself and grabs her pistol. It’s quick; diving towards her and knocking down sheets of rock with its breath attack. And, while she knows how to speed her steps magically, it’s only so long she can maintain the frantic pace of battle before tiring. 

She takes a direct hit; a large boulder knocks her off her feet and she hears the sound of her ribs breaking from the impact. “Fuck,” she mutters, forgetting that with her earpiece everyone can hear the sounds of the fight. 

“Tempest? I’m coming in. Stay where you are,” Vasco says and she sees his plane approaching low. A gun fires repeatedly and she watches the _nadaig_ stumble for the first time as it gets hit with a wave of bullets from the gun on Vasco’s plane. “You need to heal yourself,” he shouts over the sound of the gun firing in her ear. 

She concentrates, focusing on her chest and abdomen, wincing as bones knit back together and the worst of the internal bleeding is stopped. “I’m going to need to see a doctor after this,” she says to the group. A massive understatement but she cannot be a distraction for any of them. 

The _nadaig_ has figured out Vasco is the mysterious assailant and aims its mouth towards the sky, where Vasco is flying low enough to be at risk if the attack makes its mark. 

“Vasco! Get out of here!” She shouts, running towards the guarding and throwing balls of shadow at it. An attempt to redirect its attention. 

Her piddly little attacks do little more than irritate it, but it works. It runs towards her and with a swipe of a massive leg, sends her flying into a rock wall, taking her breath away. 

Any progress she made healing her wounds has instantly been undone. It makes its way towards her and she’s cornered. And, without any proper cover, Vasco can’t fire at it. It’s mouth opens, and she sees the swirling fireball of its next attack build in its mouth and she knows she’s failed. “I love you, Vasco,” she whispers. 

Before Vasco can respond, Constantin intervenes. "No! Stop. Step back." The creature retreats immediately at his command. She looks incredulously at him.

This is the first time he’s saved her life. Granted, it was only after he ordered his beast to attack her.

"I do not desire your death. I am sorry."

"Why have you done this?" She lies against the wall she was thrown at and she doubts she could stand up but tries her best to sound as angry as she feels. 

“I have a shot. You don’t need to do this, Elizabet. Let me take it,” Vasco’s voice whispers in her ear. 

But she needs answers before doing what must be done so she doesn’t respond. 

"For you. So we may finally be free at last." Constantin moves closer to her, standing almost above her. 

"Constantin, this is madness," she pleads; a last attempt to convince him to change his course and undo all of the damage he's already caused.

"You don't understand because you're still attached to the old world. This old, dying world, which, to survive has betrayed, used and manipulated us and wouldn't hesitate to kill us."

"You know I hate that world, and what your father did to me and my parents but this isn't the way to change things!"

She never did tell him that they found Mum. That she’s home now. After the extent of his madness was made known she couldn’t possibly risk Mum’s safety. 

Vasco speaks in her ear. Gently. “You can’t save him. It doesn’t need to be you. Please, let me spare you that burden.” 

She doesn’t respond. Not with Constantin so close and able to overhear every word she’d say. 

"I've seen death, Elizabet, and I understand the vanity of it all. My father's ruses, just so he can earn more power...the political bowing and scraping to preserve corrupted nations! I have been offered unrivalled power to get rid of this. To send the old world back to its inevitable death and build something new with it...something unique! And this new world is my gift to you. You and I could be its new gods. The immortal and benevolent monarchs." The thought horrifies her, but she remains outwardly neutral, focusing instead on her breathing, worried she’ll find herself going into shock. 

“Constantin. Please. Stop this. We’ll take you back to the continent and we’ll get you treatment. This isn’t who you are,” she begs. 

Constantin’s eyes narrow. “You align yourself - no, you give yourself to a Naut that’s slaughtering beasts with abandon. Who was shooting at my guardian?” He pulls out what looks to be a remote and she knows what he’s planning. She told him about escaping Vinbarr’s attack and it only gave him ideas. 

“To save me!” She cries. “He’s good. You like him. You were so happy for me when we married. Please, leave him out of this. I’ll tell him to leave and he will. Don’t hurt my husband, please!” 

She pleads silently with Vasco to retreat but he doesn’t, instead circling the area, ready to take his shot as soon as she gives him the go ahead. But she won’t. Because Constantin is her responsibility. 

He holds the remote in his hands but does not use it. "All you have to do is bind yourself here with me and we will be gods together forever." He holds a knife out to her. She nods and he smiles as she takes it from him. 

“You won’t hurt my husband?” She needs to get him to promise Vasco’s safety. 

“Tempest!” Vasco cries in her ear and she wishes she can reassure him; to tell him that she’s just trying to protect him. “Let me kill him. Please!” 

“I won’t hurt your husband, I promise,” Constantin says. 

She holds the knife in her hands. It’s heavy; almost too heavy in her current state. She tries to stand up but Constantin rushes towards her. “You are wounded. Do not get up; I’ll come to you,” he says. “Soon the hurting will stop forever.” 

That she’s so badly hurt is his fault but she does not tell him this. He bends down in front of her and she wraps an arm around him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll always love you,” she whispers in his ear as she plunges the blade into him, through his lungs towards his heart. 

He stiffens in her arms. “That's a shame..."

"I love you so much Constantin. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you," she weeps as she lets him go and his lifeless body falls to the ground. 

She can hear Vasco talking in her ear but cannot make out the words as she slumps to the ground, unconscious. 

***

He doesn’t see her fall; he had circled out of sight so when he flies overhead and sees her unconscious, he feels a pit of dread settle in his belly. “Someone needs to get to her; she’s badly wounded,” he says to the others. 

It’s Kurt who responds first. “No can do. The beasties have retreated but whatever that thing was blocked the entrance way. Unless you can land in there we’ll have to blow our way in.” 

He could probably land in there. But he’d never be able to take off again. “Clear the vicinity. I’m blowing my way in,” he says. “I am going to need a makeshift landing strip so keep everyone far away.” 

As he approaches he locks onto the wall of rocks and sends two missiles into it, blowing the rocks apart and clearing a path for him to get to her. “I’ll be down in a minute; Siora, can you tend to her?” 

She was hurt and he fears it is worse than she let on during the fight. “It will take me a bit to get up there but I’m on my way,” Siora says. 

The path cleared for him is far from the best area to land, but he can make it work. And, he’ll be able to take off again without any issues. Pulling his helmet off, he opens the cockpit, climbs out and sprints towards the newly opened path, falling to his knees beside her. “Tempest? You need to wake up,” he says, resting fingers against her pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he feels that she is still alive. “Please wake up.” 

Slowly her eyes flutter open and she looks up at him. He takes her hand. “I’m here. And completely fine. Can you tell me what I need to be doing to help you until we can get you to a hospital?” 

Her face falls. “Constantin,” she gasps. “He’s dead... and it was all my fault.” Her bottom lip is trembling and she lets out a sob. 

“I’m so sorry,” he says, the words feeling hollow. He wants to hold her but without knowing the extent of her injuries he could simply make things worse. “What can I do to help you?” 

“Cold...” she says. “That’s not good. Shock,” she finally mutters. 

“What’s your ETA, Siora?” He calls out. 

“Twenty minutes? It’s slow going.” 

If he gets her into his plane now he can get her to her mum in 25 minutes. “She’s going into shock,” he says. “Think she needs help sooner than that. How bad an idea is it to get her into my plane and fly to New Sérène?” 

Briefly he also considered Vígshádhír but it’s further away and it would take time for him to receive permission from both Mum and the _Mal_ to land a plane set up for combat in another territory. 

Siora’s breathing heavily into his ear. “I can’t know unless I examine her. But she could have spinal fractures and if you move her...”

“Is there anyone with any significant medical training nearby?” He hollers, growing frustrated by how powerless he is. 

“Been asking around, pilot. Nothing, unless one of your people can help.” 

“I saw several helicopters take off towards New Sérène with injured soldiers on board. I doubt there’s anyone nearby who could assist,” Petrus says. “Do what she would do.” 

“Elizabet, you need to tell me what to do. Please,” he pleads with her but receives no answer in return. “Siora, what would you be able to fix in-field?” 

“I can slow bleeding and I might be able to stabilize a fracture but I’m not certain. I’m drained and not nearly as skilled as Elizabet is. And I could determine if she can be moved without a backboard.” But if it’s not enough to keep her alive, they’re just wasting time he could be spending getting her to someone who could. “Tell me her pulse.” 

He rests his fingers on her neck and looks at the clock on his phone. “127.” 

“Can you do it in under 25 minutes?” 

He does some quick math in his head - how fast he could go without putting someone untrained in how to handle the g-forces produced by flying at high speeds, and who is not wearing a G-suit, in danger. “15. I can do 15 minutes and not put her at risk.” 

“Go. Now,” Siora says. 

Elizabet whimpers when he lifts her up. “Sorry, Tempest. You’re going to get a ride in my plane and I’ll get you to New Sérène as quickly as I can,” he says as he jogs towards the plane. He places her, as gently as he can, into the seat behind him. “Cockpit isn’t pressurized so you’ll need to wear this,” he says, putting a helmet and oxygen mask on her. He buckles her seat belt and then gets into his own seat. 

As he takes off he realizes this is almost certainly the first time a non-Naut has flown in a fighter plane. Elizabet will formally be a Naut once she’s completed her residency but until then she’s in the awkward in-between stage where she is one by birth, but not formally. “Going to be a lot rougher than a normal plane ride but I’ll get you there as quickly as I safely can. Can you talk to me?” 

She grunts in response, which isn’t the same as using words but it’s... something. He radios Mum and Arelwin. “I’m coming in with Elizabet. She was badly injured in the fight so be ready for her.” He forces himself to remain calm and collected. So long as they’re in the air his focus must be on getting them there safely. 

“What happened?” Arelwin asks, sounding panicked. 

“Constantin had a _nadaig_. It had a breath attack that destroyed the rock walls and several rocks landed on her. And I believe she was thrown against the wall at one point. I don’t know the extent of her injuries, just that when I told Siora her pulse was 127, she told me to get her into the plane and go.” 

Mum and Arelwin both curse. “We’ll be ready for her,” Cabral says. 

He approaches New Sérène quickly but needs to turn, which will be unpleasant for her. “I’m going to turn left so I can line up my landing properly. Brace yourself.” 

Gentle is not really possible in a plane like this. But he tries, he really tries to do the turn as gently as possible. Elizabet yelps in pain and he forces himself to concentrate. “You’re going to be fine. We’ll be on the ground in less than a minute,” he says. 

Landing has always been something he’s excelled at. And this landing was a damn good one; he managed to do it as smoothly as possible despite the fast approach. He throws open the cockpit when he sees Mum and Arelwin with a stretcher and he gets out and lifts her up, placing her onto it. “You’re in good hands. I love you,” he says, kissing her cheek. 

“Bring magic potions to the exam room; this might be a long evening,” Arelwin says. 

With Elizabet in the best hands she could possibly be in right now he goes into the washroom outside the clinic, pulls off his suit, jumps into the shower and weeps. Not just out of worry, but also heartbreak. She killed the last remaining member of her adoptive family that she still loved. A man who was more a brother to her than a cousin. Why wouldn’t she let him do it? He punches the wall, wincing as his knuckles scrape the hard tile, drawing blood. 

He stays in the shower until he’s sure he’s cried himself out and when he steps out, sees that someone brought him a change of clothes. Mum is waiting for him outside the washroom and walks with him to the infirmary. “Four broken ribs, ruptured spleen, broken leg and several other internal injuries. Arelwin is going to heal the worst of her injuries tonight and set her leg, but it will be awhile before she’s well enough to return to work, she said.” 

That Arelwin would provide a prognosis that quickly makes him feel like a jackass for rushing off to shower and freak out. He should have been there. Mum wraps her arms around him - a rarity. “You’ve done all you can do for her. Whether you were in the shower or the waiting room makes no difference. Had something happened I would have fetched you.” 

It’s his turn to wait. Elizabet has told him how hard that was for her after he was shot. And now he understands. He needs to be doing something - anything to help her but there’s nothing at all he can do. And it’s driving him mad. He paces the room, a storm of frustration as Mum sits and taps away on her phone. “Was... the threat dealt with?” Mum eventually asks. 

“Elizabet killed him. I kept asking her to do it. To save her from carrying that burden. But she never told me to.” 

Mum looks up from her phone. “She felt it was her responsibility, then. She must have thought it best he be put out of his misery by someone he loves.” 

“Arelwin... said she’d live, right?” He can’t lose her. Not like this. 

“Not in those words but that she spoke of Elizabet needing awhile before she returns to work is promising.” 

He texts the rest of the team so they know what’s going on. And then he texts Kurt.

> Vasco: You’ll make sure his body is taken care of?

> Kurt: Yes. It will be brought to New Sérène. I’ve informed the folks at the palace and they will call his parents. They will likely come personally to retrieve his body.

> Vasco: Elizabet will want to... say goodbye before he’s brought back to the continent. Assuming she’s given the go ahead to leave the clinic, that is. Any way you can arrange a private viewing for her so she doesn’t have to deal with...him?

Adrien d’Orsay. The man who kidnapped her, wrongfully imprisoned her mum, and murdered her father. Amongst other cruelties.

> Kurt: I’ll see what I can do. His father is a real asshole so it may not be possible.

Arelwin calls them an hour later. “The worst of the internal bleeding has been dealt with. I won’t be able to do more than set her leg tonight - it was all worse than it initially looked. When she’s well enough I expect she’ll want to return home. I’ll be there to help however I can; I know you have work, Vasco.”

The thought of returning to work right away when she’s still unwell... Mum must see his pained expression and speaks up. “He’ll take a few weeks off so it’ll be the two of you taking turns tending to her.” 

“Thanks Mum,” he says quietly, after they hang up the phone. A tear rolls down his cheek. “I need to be there to help her the way she helped me. She’s a doctor but nothing like this has ever happened to her. It’s bound to be frightening for her. Almost getting myself killed is a regular occurrence for me,” Mum flinches as he says this, “so I can let her know what to expect. Be there for her when she’s feeling anxious.” 

“Start with a few weeks off. We’ll see how she’s doing then and if you need more time, you will have it.”

He’s never benefited from Mum’s policies regarding family medical leave; he had never had need of it before now. But he had heard she’s generous with time away; more generous than formal Naut policy (which is still pretty generous). “I appreciate it. Fuck, this waiting is tough. I understand how wound up she was afterwards now.” 

Mum gives him a small smile. “You have it easy in comparison. We didn’t get phone calls. There was nothing at all for hours. We didn’t know if you were going to be OK or if the fact that it was taking so long meant you were critical. At one point she ran off to the washroom and was gone for awhile. So, afraid someone had tried to hurt her, I went to look for her and found her retching into the toilet, bringing up the muffin I’d foolishly insisted she eat. Turns out when her anxiety is bad enough she throws up. That’s when I learned she keeps a toothbrush and toothpaste in her purse.” 

He chuckles a bit. “She has nearly everything in her purse. It’s massive.” 

“Strangest thing you’ve seen in it?” 

Mum is trying to distract him; to cheer him up just a little and he appreciates it. “A lizard. A live one. We’d been hiking and it was injured, but she thought healing it and immediately setting it free might cause harm so she put it in her purse, had me go and figure out what to buy an injured lizard to keep it alive for a week and we were caretakers to it. The little thing recovered well and we set it free the next week.” 

“Such a heart on her. Not many out there who would go to that trouble for a little animal. But it makes sense - you did the same as a boy.” 

“She also has a set of small screwdrivers in her purse. Which has occasionally been surprisingly handy.” 

Arelwin comes out a little while later. “She’ll likely sleep until morning - I gave her a sleeping potion. I thought she could use the rest and given her... loss I feared she wouldn’t otherwise.” Arelwin speaks carefully and diplomatically; she likely has far less sympathy for the man who threatened her home, regardless of the fact that he was Elizabet’s cousin. 

“Can I stay with her?” He wants her to wake up with him by her side. 

“I’ll get you a cot. Try to get some sleep - you’ve had a long day too. Were you injured?” Arelwin asks and it occurs to him that even if he was, she looks as if she lacks the energy to do anything to actually treat him. 

“I was in the plane the whole time. I’m completely fine.” Physically, at least. Mentally is a whole other story. 

She’s so small and pale on the bed and he can’t disguise his shock. “Why is she so pale? Was I like that? What’s wrong?” He asks Arelwin and Mum, speaking in a hushed whisper, despite the fact that the sleeping potion means she won’t be able to wake, regardless of the noise for several more hours. 

“It is because she lost a fair bit of blood. You would have been the same,” Arelwin says. 

“Though it was not quite as shocking because you’re a fair bit darker than she is,” Mum adds. 

Elizabet has often expressed both fondness and envy over the fact that he tans so easily, while she needs to apply sunscreen every two hours if she wants to avoid going the colour of a cooked lobster. 

He sits in the chair next to her bed and takes her hand. Arelwin sits across from him and Mum leaves, returning with a pitcher of water, glasses and some fruit for the two of them. “Text me if you need anything, Vasco. I’ll stick around outside but I’m unsure she would be comfortable with me remaining so I’ll wait until she wakes up and is feeling better to visit.” 

“If you want to sleep for awhile, I’ll stay up with her,” he says to Arelwin, gesturing at the bed. “I won’t be able to get to sleep right away anyway and you’ve exerted yourself.” 

Arelwin looks reluctant but finally drinks a glass of water and eats a few grapes before lying down on the cot. “Wake me in an hour so I can check on her?” 

“Is there anyone else we can bring in to keep watch? You need to rest,” he says. He’s seen yet another way Elizabet resembles her mum; they’ll both push far beyond their limits in order to help someone. But she listens to him, steps outside the room and returns a few minutes later. 

“Someone will be by in an hour. Wake me when you get tired?” 

He doesn’t wake her. Instead he lets her rest and he stays up with her the entire night. Rationally he knows he doesn’t need to do this; she’s being watched and is somewhere safe, but he can’t bring himself to leave her alone. 

The first sign that she’s awake is when her hand squeezes his. “Tempest? Can you open your eyes for me?” He says quietly, mindful of the fact that Arelwin is still sleeping. 

She does a few minutes later and looks up at the ceiling, confused. “We’re at the port in New Sérène. I flew you here. Your mum did what she could for you, though you’re still badly wounded. Are you in pain? Should I get a doctor?” 

“Water?” She whispers, voice hoarse. 

Is she allowed to have water? Arelwin never said. “I’m not sure what your mum has planned. She’s asleep on the cot but I can go wake her and ask.” 

“No. Don’t wake her. It can wait.” 

Elizabet would know better than him the strain of casting healing spells for a prolonged period of time. 

“Are you in pain?” He asks again. She looks hesitant but finally nods. “I’ll be right back,” he says, stepping outside the room and flagging down the first person he sees. “Elizabet is awake and in pain. Can you do something for her?” 

The person nods and rushes away and he returns to her side. “They’re on it,” he tells her. 

“Am I a murderer?” She looks at him, her eyes damp, looking absolutely grief-stricken. 

It breaks his heart but he hides it, running a thumb over her cheek and speaking in a reassuring tone. “No. No. No. Of course you aren’t. You helped him. He was sick and no longer the man you grew up with. What you did was a kindness. And I know it hurts and I know it will be a long time before you feel that way but know that nobody thinks you’re a murderer.” 

A nurse enters the room, hooks a bag up to the IV and leaves. “What are my injuries?” She asks him. 

He doesn’t know the details. But he also doesn’t want her to have to wait until her mum wakes up. “Your leg is broken. Four broken ribs. Ruptured spleen and various other internal injuries and bruising. The stuff that could have...” he trails off, unable to say it, “was treated last night. Or, treated to the point where you... weren’t in danger anymore. Your mum will be able to make more sense of it than me. But you’re going to be off work for awhile so her and I will be around to help you out.” 

“I could do paperwork...” 

“No,” he says forcefully. “You need to rest for as long as the doctors say so. We can’t both be terrible patients in our little family.” 

“You really are an awful patient, Love. Can I sit up?” 

Another question he can’t answer. But Arelwin will want to know her daughter is awake so he taps her until she wakes up and rushes over to Elizabet. The discussion they have about her condition is frequently well over his head but judging from her expression she hadn’t realized just how bad it was. “Siora told me to take you here. She was making her way up the volcano to come treat you but was awhile away. Once I gave her your pulse she told me to get you here as fast as I could. So I did.” He looks at her apologetically, “I felt terrible; the plane ride was extremely uncomfortable for you. I wish there was something I could have done...” 

“You got her here,” Arelwin cuts in. “And you kept watch over her during the battle and afterwards. You’ve done more than enough.” 

“Constantin’s... is someone... I should have...” her voice breaks and she starts to cry. 

He rubs her shoulder, careful to avoid touching any area that might cause her pain. “Kurt was dealing with it. There’s nothing more you should have done. You need to rest and recover now - that’s it.” 

She calms quicker than he would have expected for someone who has experienced a loss of this magnitude, but he supposes she’s likely to be tired. Arelwin has her eat a little and she drinks some water and tea before closing her eyes to get some more sleep.

> Kurt: Constantin’s parents arrive the day after tomorrow. To be guaranteed privacy she’ll need to go tomorrow. I can arrange something in the afternoon. How is she? 

That’s early. Far earlier than he suspects Arelwin would be comfortable letting her leave the hospital. He tracks her down, quickly explaining the situation.

“If she wants to say goodbye, this is the best time to do it. If she’s feeling up for it, can I take her? It will only take an hour or so.” 

Arelwin sighs. “And it could not wait even another day?” He shakes his head. “We will both go. She will need to go in a wheelchair.” 

*** 

Elizabet isn’t feeling well the next day. He can tell that much. But she’s hiding it because she wants to go and see her cousin one last time. For the first time in all of his years on the island he wishes cars were allowed because it would make for a smoother ride than the carriage the three of them are in. As they go over every bump he can see how it hurts her. 

Constantin is lying in a small room off the entrance hall of the palace. Kurt is waiting for them. “Green Blood! How are you doing?” He kneels down to hug her but when she winces as she extends her arms he simply wraps his arms around her neck and gives her a kiss on the cheek. 

“About how you’d expect,” she responds, unable to look at him. “Can I see him?” 

He walks her over to where his casket sits. Whomever embalmed him removed the branches growing out of his head and his face is caked in thick makeup to cover the scars from his illness. “He died of the malichor, officially,” Kurt says under his breath. 

“He so often wore rings. Did they put them on him?” She asks Kurt. “They need to...” 

Kurt lifts the other half of the casket, revealing the lower half of his body. “They’re there,” he says. 

“Make sure they don’t take them off him. Please. He was so fond of them; he wouldn’t want them to go to his parents,” she pleads with Kurt. 

They all know Kurt has no power here. But what she’s looking for is comfort and he’s grateful Kurt gives it to her. “I’ll do all I can,” Kurt says. 

“Can I have a few minutes alone?” 

Arelwin is standing by the door, keeping watch. He can tell she’s reluctant to leave her alone but surely five or ten minutes wouldn’t do any harm? “Text me when you want us to come back in? Is this where you want to remain or should I move you?” 

“This is fine.” 

After twenty minutes Arelwin is getting worried. “Perhaps we should go in there. What if something happened?” 

“We’d have heard if something happened. I can still hear her talking.” Talking and occasionally crying. “She needs this time, even if it means she won’t be feeling well for the next day or two.” 

Another twenty minutes passes before she texts him. He walks in. “I’m not sure I’ll ever be ready to leave him behind forever,” she says, her eyes swollen and cheeks puffy. 

He doesn’t know how he could possibly comfort her. But still, he tries. “You won’t be. Not really. His physical body, perhaps, but you’ll always remember him for who he was. That’s what’s important. Would you like to stay a little while longer?” 

“Mum would probably be unhappy. I’m a doctor and I know I shouldn’t be here, period, given my condition.” 

It was a bit of a production, getting her out of the hospital. Mum spent a lot of the morning calling around to find a carriage able to accommodate both a wheelchair and an IV pole. Something that was surprisingly difficult, it turns out. 

“She knows this is important to you. Your mental health is important too. If you’d like to stay longer then we can.” Elizabet nods wordlessly so he stands at her side next to Constantin’s casket. 

“The energy he showed and his enthusiasm was really something. And his taste in movies and music,” he says with a laugh. “Shit, he liked the worst music.” 

“He really did, didn’t he? I’d tease him sometimes about the movies he likes... liked,” she says, voice breaking as she realizes her mistake. “Kurt did too. But it was always in good fun. He just wanted to have fun so if a movie or song was fun, he tended to like it.”

“I could always throw a playlist of his favourite songs on when we get back to your room. Take it easy listening to shit that’ll make our ears bleed in honour of Constantin.” 

It makes her smile for the first time in days, which is something at least. “Maybe not right away. I’m pretty tired... and I think I can leave now. I won’t be able to be at his funeral so I wanted to talk to him one last time. To tell him how sorry I am that I couldn’t heal him.” 

The trip takes a lot out of her, which she finds deeply frustrating. That she sleeps for hours and hardly has the energy to sit up has her feeling defeated. “This is normal,” he tells her. “Your body has been through a great deal and it will be awhile before you feel like yourself again.” 

He’s been where she is now more times than he would prefer. He knows the feeling well. And the frustration that comes with it. 

“I was hoping I’d be different. I asked Mum if I could try healing myself and she looked at me as if I had two heads.” 

“You’ll recover. It will just take awhile.” 

When he sleeps he has nightmares. Dreams where he finds her dead body at the heart. Or he gets her into his plane and she dies in the air. After the third such nightmare over the course of a single night he gives up on sleep and sits next to her, scrolling through Twitter, recalling that she did the very same thing at one point while he was recovering. When she wakes and sees him, she knows immediately what’s wrong. “You’re having nightmares, aren’t you?” He nods. “What about?” 

“Losing you,” he chokes out. 

“Think this is where I’m supposed to say that you and Mum made sure that didn’t happen. You got me here.” 

“Are you having nightmares?” 

“I keep watching Constantin die. Or he fires a rocket and hits you. I couldn’t let him hurt you. I just couldn’t. I’m sorry I scared you that day.” 

He was afraid, very briefly, that she’d damn herself and the world in order to keep Constantin from trying to kill him with an anti-aircraft missile. Before his rational mind took over and he realized she was lying in order to get close enough to end Constantin’s life. “I should’ve known better,” he says weakly, trying to hold back tears. “I was wanting to respect your wishes but I would have fired and killed him before letting him do that to you.” 

She sees that he’s struggling. “You’re allowed to be emotional, you know. This is tough. I’ve been here.” 

“But when I was shot, I hadn’t just had to do anything like what you’ve survived.” Elizabet hurts so much and he doesn’t want to add to it. 

Elizabet gives him a look. “You gave me a lecture on this very topic when I tried to do this. Let me support you.” 

He is being a bit of a damn hypocrite. So he takes her hand, takes a deep breath and stops holding back the tears that have been threatening to fall for the last several hours. “I’ve never been scared like that. Seeing you on the ground. And I know you understand that fear because you lived it before I had to. Elizabet, I hate being helpless. I got you here and I’ve done nothing to help since.” 

“You’ve kept me company. You tell the doctors when I’m not feeling well if Mum happens to not be around. You made sure I got to say goodbye to Constantin. These may not seem like big things to you but they are for me. You may not be able to heal like I can but I know you’ll make sure I’m properly taken care of because that’s what you do. You take care of me and if you’re not happy with how I’m being treated you speak up.” 

It’s helpful to hear he hasn’t been useless. That she appreciates what little he’s been able to do for her. 

“Is Mum OK? She’s very clinical with me. Compartmentalizing in order to treat me. I assume at some point I’ll be transferred because she probably shouldn’t act as my doctor for the entire duration.” 

For the same reasons she couldn’t be his doctor. Treating family generally isn’t done unless it’s life or death. Even now he’s seen Arelwin cede control to the other doctors, focusing solely on the magical side of things. 

“I see in her eyes that she’s hurting. That she was scared for you. She’ll want to stay with us while you recover.” 

“She pretty much lives with us anyway,” Elizabet says. 

Arelwin tends to divide her time between his mum’s house and their house, while frequently visiting Vignamri. After so many years locked away, he suspects it could be awhile before she decides where she wants to settle. 

It’s raining the next day and his shoulder is aching terribly. Arelwin notices how he’s squirming in the chair next to Elizabet’s bed and makes her way over to him after checking on her. “You should tell me when it hurts you,” she says, scolding him gently. 

“Figured you had your hands full with Elizabet.” 

“Not so full I cannot tend to you. You know how this works,” Arelwin warns him. And he does: it’ll hurt like hell for a few seconds and then there will be relief. He grits his teeth as she casts her spell and then exhales as the aching in his shoulder fades away. 

“I appreciate it. And that you taught Elizabet how to do it too.” 

“I should have offered; I’m sorry, Love,” Elizabet says. Him and Arelwin stare blankly at her. “What?” 

“You are in no condition to be exerting yourself in that way. I am here and was able to take care of him,” Arelwin says. 

He should have realized her instinct to care for people would have her wanting to over-exert herself. That it’s not easy to lie back and allow herself to be cared for. “I’m good, Tempest. And if it would stop raining I won’t need to have someone do this for me.” 

“I’d like to take a closer look at you. See what I can do for you now that I’ve been home a few months,” Arelwin says. 

“Once Elizabet has recovered? Do you mind waiting?” He doesn’t want to risk being out of commission while she needs help. 

Arelwin accepts this easily. “Once Elizabet has recovered, then. It is likely you’ll be able to use your arm and shoulder as you normally would right away, but it is not something that needs to be done right away, so long as you don’t start feeling worse.” 

“I’m good. No changes, just a joint that hates the damned rain. I’ll continue to be our unofficial weatherman for awhile yet.” 

Elizabet giggles, a sound that makes his heart race, just as it did when he was first falling in love with her. She will be fine eventually, he reminds himself. She will recover from her injuries, both physical and mental; a process that’s already begun. He leans over and kisses her forehead. “I love you. I love you so much.” 

He can tell she’s a little confused by the sudden proclamation and the emotion in his voice. But she rolls with it, telling him she loves him in return. “The world was kind to me when it tied us together and made you my _minundhanem_ ,” he says. “I’m grateful for that every single day. Especially now.” 

Life is fragile. He could have lost her and he’s struggling to move past that. To feel confident in the knowledge that she will recover. 

“The numbers are good,” she says. He doesn’t understand. “On the monitor. Oxygen should be between 95 and 100%. Normal resting heart rate is between 60 and 100 beats per minute. Knowing that helped me; maybe it will help you too.” 

He remembers now. In the days after he was shot, how her eyes darted up to the monitors twice a minute to make sure he wasn’t about to die on her. While he looked like absolute shit, all the fancy medical equipment and her spells told her he would live. “You’re such a doctor, Tempest,” he says. “You look rather sick, which frightens me. But I’ll try it your way. At least until my ignorant ass misreads something and your mum makes me stop.” 

Arelwin laughs. “You’re going to create a monster, my dear Elizabet. I’ve already had to tell him to stop Googling your injuries. Twice, now.” 

His mother-in-law can tell when he’s scrolling through various websites, fretting over dire prognosis’ of others with similar injuries to Elizabet’s - mostly obtained in car crashes on the continent. Apparently it’s rather obvious by the expression on his face. “She’s going to be fine; you’re tormenting yourself needlessly,” Arelwin has told him. 

“Vasco, don’t listen to Doctor Google,” Elizabet says. “You’re married to a doctor and your mother-in-law is a doctor, which means half of our family is made up of people who know their shit about this stuff. I’m going to live and you’re going to have to deal with my grumpy ass for the next few months.”


	53. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing from the physical and emotional wounds of the battle.

The team arrives in New Sérène and everyone visits her frequently. Her and Kurt reminisce about Constantin. Siora assures her that everything at the clinic is fine and will be fine until she’s well enough to work. Petrus passes along gossip he overheard about Adrien d’Orsay and his wife, Suzette (apparently Adrien brought his mistress along and Suzette is very unhappy!). Aphra discusses her latest findings from her work with Dunncas and his people. 

And Vasco simply remains at her side, being whatever she needs him to be. An advocate, an ear when she needs to vent, or a source of comfort. “Who is taking care of you?” She asks him. 

“You are, Tempest. Being here with you is what I need.” 

She wants to go home. To sleep in her and Vasco’s bed with him at her side. But when she asked Mum when she could return home, she was told it wouldn’t be right away. “You’ll be released soon, but you cannot fly or travel far by carriage for a few weeks. Unless you and Vasco would rather get a hotel, Cabral and I thought the two of you could stay with her,” Mum told her. 

The next morning she’ll be released. It won’t be to her home but at least Vasco will be able to sleep next to her. 

The sound of Vasco speaking angrily in a hushed whisper wakes her up. “You cannot be here. My wife is a patient at this hospital and you are not welcome. Leave. Now.” She opens her eyes to see _Mal_ Morange and Mr. De Courcillon standing just outside the doorway. 

When they see she’s awake they both wave at her. “What do you want?” Her leg and torso both hurt and apparently she’s a little grumpy as a result. 

Vasco notices this. “It does not matter. I will escort them out and find a nurse to give you something to make you feel better.” 

If they’re here at the hospital trying to speak to her, they’re not going to give up that easily. Eventually they’ll find a way to talk to her. “Get the nurse, Love. They can stay until they come to deal with me. Can’t promise I won’t be an utter bitch to them, though.” 

He’s reluctant to leave her with them. “I’ll only be a moment. Set whatever boundaries you need to set and do not feel guilty for standing up for yourself,” he says, giving her a quick kiss before glaring at _Mal_ Morange and Mr. De Courcillon on his way out. 

“Your... significant other is very protective of you,” Mr. De Courcillon says. 

“My husband. Vasco is my husband. And you will refer to him as such.” She was relieved of her position before her and Vasco married but Adrien positioned her termination as a direct result of her ‘unsuitable marriage’, so of course those in the direct employ of Adrien would be uncomfortable referring to her marriage. “Why are you here? I’m tired, I’m in pain and not in the mood to deal with the nobility’s habit of wasting time with pleasantries before getting to the meat of an issue.” 

She’s actually disappointed Vasco isn’t in the room; he’d be so proud of her right now. 

It’s _Mal_ Morange who speaks next. “Given the loss of your cousin, we are in need of a governor. Despite your... termination, you are the best candidate. Your actions are widely regarded as heroic, especially since you had no political need to intervene. If I throw your name out, I believe we can convince his Highness to accept it. Position it as a reconciliation between the two of you.” 

Vasco returned to the room during her spiel and looks as if he’s ready to throw them both out now. 

“I’m not a politician, I’m a doctor,” she says, preferring not to give a long bullshit speech about ‘how honoured she is to be considered for such a prestigious role’. 

“But you could improve the lives of so many more people as governor. If you want to help people, that is the best way to do so,” _Mal_ Morange says. 

Mr. De Courcillon hasn’t said a word. She wonders if he had even wanted to come here to place pressure on her. He’s always known that she has a great deal of interest in medicine. 

Vasco laughs at the absurdity of the conversation. “Tempest, you want to chew them out or shall I?” He asks once he stops laughing. 

“That you think I could make a bigger difference in a ceremonial position, handing out awards and going to fucking parties than I would as a physician is completely ridiculous,” she says coldly. “Someone who isn’t a Congregation citizen cannot be governor anyway.” 

Mr. De Courcillon’s eyes go wide but he says nothing. _Mal_ Morange stutters. “His Highness did not strip you of your citizenship; you could certainly take the position.” 

She glares at them both. “He did not. I did. The final paperwork was submitted several weeks back by my lawyer. I am a Native of Tír Fradí and a Sea Born Naut. I am not, and never was a Congregation citizen. Now that my beloved cousin is dead, there is no longer any need to call on me. Get out. Now.” 

“You heard her,” Vasco says, making his way over to them. “Out.” 

Mr. De Courcillon stops in the doorway and turns around. “I hope the path you’ve chosen is rewarding for you. I am sorry that means you’ve decided not to serve the Congregation because the skills and insight you provided had great value. Good luck,” he says. 

“Thank you,” she says in response, before turning her head away from the door so they cannot see how this conversation has affected her. 

Before Vasco returns a nurse comes in and gives her a pill, which she swallows with a sip of water. When he gets back he sits and holds her hand. “Do you need to talk about it?” He asks her. 

“No. It’s a shame it takes being injured and grumpy for me to be able to actually speak up for myself, though. I’m sorry I’ve been so unpleasant lately.” 

“Perhaps this is something that will stick long after you’ve recovered. That you can speak up for yourself is a good thing. And you’re allowed to not be at your best right now. Call it payback after I was an utter pain in your ass last year,” he says as he fidgets, trying to find something to keep his hands busy. 

“I’ll probably try to nap some more. You should go for a walk or something,” she says. 

“Later. For now I can catch up on email.” 

She doesn’t want to be alone and he knows it so he remains by her side until Kurt stops by that evening. 

“I was offered the job of governor today,” she tells him. 

Kurt chuckles at the revelation. “That would explain why _Mal_ Morange was in a foul mood this afternoon. How did you reject them?” 

“Revealed I’ve renounced my Congregation citizenship. I expect I’ll be removed from a number of email lists as a result; can’t have a foreigner receiving sensitive information, after all.” 

“I’m sure you’re just devastated,” he says dryly. 

“Never seeing Adrien’s name popping up in my inbox sounds mighty fine to me. And Petrus will share any particularly interesting gossip with me.” 

Kurt changes the subject. “Vasco says you’re being released tomorrow?” 

“Yes. To Cabral’s house. They’re setting the two of us up in the guest bedroom and Mum is moving to the basement. I’d offered to take the basement; Mum shouldn’t have to move her things but the look the three of them gave me tells me that was never on the table.” 

“You have a damn broken leg, Green Blood! Let them fuss over you,” Kurt says. “How long until you can return home?” 

“A few weeks. I want to go home now. I’m grateful we are being accommodated, don’t get me wrong, but being here in New Sérène right now...” 

She doesn’t need to say anymore. That Adrien is here. And that everywhere she will look will remind her of Constantin and what she had to do. At least in Vígshádhír there won’t be those reminders. 

“You won’t be wandering around much; not as if you’re very mobile at the moment. Make the best of it and have the admiral pull out Vasco’s baby pictures. Assuming she’ll be around - I expect she’s a busy lady.” 

“She will be. She’s taking a week off starting the day after tomorrow. To help me out so Mum and Vasco can get a break at times. It’s very kind of her to do so.” 

When Cabral told her she’d be taking time off to help out she was touched. It’s not something she needs to do and she told her as much. “You’re family. And I will take care of you,” Cabral said, bluntly cutting to the heart of the matter. In that moment she saw so much of Vasco in his mother. 

“I’ll come by when I can too. Give you someone else to chat with,” Kurt says. 

“And give them all a break from dealing with me. I’m kind of a pain in the ass at the moment.” 

“All sick people are. Didn’t Vasco’s mother threaten to have him drugged at one point? Was she kidding? I can never tell with her.” 

“She was mostly kidding. And yes, she did a few times. Vasco’s not exactly a model patient. But I’m not either, for very different reasons. I keep wanting to try to heal myself. So it was my mum threatening to drug me. And she’s a doctor so she actually could do it,” she says, with a small laugh that sends a sharp pain to her broken ribs. She manages to hide her discomfort - but barely. 

“Two peas in a pod, you two are. Don’t think you’re allowed to chide him for being a pain anymore.” 

“You’re probably right, but don’t mention that to him.” She realizes that yesterday would have been Constantin’s funeral. There’ll be another on the continent but this one gave those in New Sérène a chance to pay their respects. “How was his funeral?” 

Kurt looks at her, eyes brimming with sympathy. “He’d have hated it. Lots of pomp and speeches by people who never really gave a damn about him. Some he’d never even met. Think you got the better end of the deal, mourning-wise when you went to see him alone.” 

“And his parents?” 

“Stoic. No outward show of emotion. But I’d have been shocked if there was. Suzette has seemed... off, I suppose is the best word for it. Whether it’s because she misses her son or simply what he represented, I have no idea.” 

That’s the closest she’s ever heard Kurt outwardly criticize Constantin’s parents. He’s always kept his mouth shut, recognizing who was paying for his services. But now that his charge is dead and his other charge cast from the family, he no longer has anything to do with the d’Orsays. 

“Tell me what you really think of them,” she says. “We’re alone in here and I won’t repeat it to anyone.” Kurt looks hesitant. “Please? I took a damn beating and I feel terrible. It’ll be satisfying hearing you shit on Adrien.” 

“And who is to say I’ll shit on him?” 

She scoffs. “You’re good at hiding your face in public but I’ve seen the mask crack a few times. Let’s hear it.” 

It takes Kurt a moment to muster up his thoughts and the courage to criticize an employer. “He was horrible to his son, and what he did to your parents was twisted. He’s a cruel man and you’re lucky to be rid of him. Also, he’s a cheap bastard.” 

“Man has more money than some nations but does nothing with it that won’t make him more money. And he ensured I did not receive most of Mother’s money. Not that we wanted her money, but she wanted me to have it, knowing that I would have given most of it away.” She tries not to be bitter about her inheritance, reminding herself that her and Vasco are still obscenely wealthy but that he spit on his beloved sister’s memory like that still bothers her. “I hope he dies alone with nothing but his money to keep him warm.” 

“You don’t mince words about him, do you?” Kurt looks impressed with her, and a little surprised. 

“He’ll try to have another child. Mark my words. Suzette is too old but accidents happen...” She speaks carefully, obscuring the true meaning behind her words just in case she’s overheard. 

“Expect you’re right, Green Blood.” 

Mum sits with her on the couch once she’s settled at Cabral’s house. Vasco is in the kitchen making them breakfast. “I never asked, Mum - is the fact that... _he_ is here,” she’s never said Adrien’s name in Mum’s presence and never will unless Mum herself starts using it, “make you nervous? How are you doing?” 

Mum takes her hand. “I’ve been more worried about my daughter than about him. It wasn’t until yesterday that it occurred to me that he is here. He will not find us here and he would know that if he tries anything, you, Cabral and Vasco will fight back. Well... not you,” Mum says, giving her a pointed look. 

“I’m sorry. It must have scared you when I showed up as I did.” 

Mum reaches over and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “It did. But I was glad to be here and able to heal you.” 

“He ordered that _nadaig_ to do that to me, Mum,” she says, belatedly coming to the realization just now. “He was my best friend. A brother. And he didn’t order it to kill me but it very nearly did. But I killed him instead,” she says, burying her face in her hand as she breaks down. 

Mum very gently scoots over and wraps an arm around her shoulders. “It’s a cruel thing to have been burdened with. But he was sick and put the entire world in danger. It had to be done.” 

“I miss him so much,” she says, choking on the words as they come out of her mouth. “I’ll never get another flurry of texts from him. Never watch a movie with him. Or visit him during my days off... but so many people hate him. Rightfully so after what he did. But I can’t, not even after what he did to me, because I know the man he was before he got sick. He wasn’t perfect by any stretch but he was good.” 

“You’re allowed to remember him however you wish, regardless of how other people perceive him.” Mum hands her a box of tissue and she takes one and blows her nose and wipes her eyes. 

Vasco walks into the room and she sees his face fall. “Tempest? Are you OK?” 

“Just mourning is all.” 

Being so tired in the days after the battle has meant the reality of the rest of her life without her beloved cousin is only now hitting her. 

“Breakfast is ready. Would you like to try sitting at the table?” She nods and Vasco helps her up and supports her as she sits down in her wheelchair and then gets her set up at the table. 

Vasco puts a plate with a waffle and sausages down in front of her. “I made your favourite, though they won’t be quite the same as the ones from the diner.” 

The sweetness of the gesture almost makes her cry again. “Thank you,” she says, grabbing the glass of water beside the plate and taking a long drink. He brings a cup of coffee over for her and a pot of tea for him and Mum. 

“There are many reasons I’m glad Elizabet married you; one of which being your ability to cook,” Mum says and he looks pleased at that. 

“I so appreciate you. Everything you do. And I’m sorry I’m so immobile right now,” she says. 

With her ribs and internal injuries still on the mend, she can’t use crutches yet, which means she needs a lot of help to get around. Something she’s self-conscious about. 

Vasco rests his hand on her knee. “There is nothing to apologize for. Nothing. You’re here with me and I’m so, _so_ happy about that. We’ll all help you.” 

“I’ll do a bit of healing on you every night before you go to bed. That should speed things up a bit. If we can get you feeling well enough to get around on crutches it will be easier for you,” Mum says. 

He lies down next to her after breakfast, but he’s so far away. “Come closer?” Slowly, tentatively, he moves closer. “I’d like it if we cuddled for a bit.” 

“I’ll not hurt you. What will work?” 

It will probably all hurt a bit regardless but she needs this more. “Put your head on my shoulder and your arm around my waist. It’s my left leg that’s broken so you can swing your leg over my right one if you like.” 

Vasco moves into place and feeling him next to her for the first time in over a week is a comfort she sorely needed. They lie in silence for awhile, enjoying one another’s company. 

“What are you thinking about?” He eventually asks, breaking their silence. 

“You’ll think me slightly crude I think.” 

“Well now I have to know,” he says, kissing her shoulder. 

“Just that I wish we weren’t wearing clothes. Obviously I’m in no condition for sex but I like feeling your body against mine. The warmth of your skin. Tracing your tattoos. Running my hand down your chest and abdomen until I reach a part of your body I happen to be very fond of.” Vasco chuckles. “Playing with your nipple rings is quite nice too.” 

She’s wearing a skirt and a blouse that buttons up - clothes that are easy for her to get in and out of in her current condition. Vasco is in a t-shirt and jeans. 

“Would I be too much of a tease if I asked you to take your clothes off? I’d take off mine too.” 

“Not a tease at all. It’s a fine idea,” he says, sitting up and pulling his shirt off, followed by his jeans. “Need help?” 

She’s unbuttoning her blouse but getting it off is a bit of a challenge. “Get it off my shoulders and pull it off?” He does and she reaches to push her skirt down. Vasco helps get it past her knees and tosses it onto a chair where he put the rest of their clothes. He lies down close to her once more, his bare skin radiating warmth and she sighs with pleasure. “This is nice.” 

“Yes. Yes it is,” Vasco says, sounding emotional. 

She turns her head to look at him. “What’s going on?” 

“Just... happy to be here with you like this. And a little overwhelmed. Lots of different emotions right now.” 

“It’s been a lot. Think I’m ready for that vacation we keep talking about taking. Our very belated honeymoon.” She runs her finger along the tattoos on his arm. 

“What if we started planning it once you’re well? You can figure out when you can take some time off work and then we’ll go.”

“I’d like that, Love.” 

Being tired is something she’s really sick of. Apparently she fell asleep because when she wakes up she finds that Vasco is in the same position, looking up at her with such love in his eyes. “I’m sorry I fell asleep. It’s very frustrating to be so tired.” 

“It’s normal. I’ve got plenty of experience being where you are and I’ve always been so damn tired afterwards.” Her stomach flips unpleasantly at the reminder. After the assassination attempt he slept a lot at the hospital. Less once he was released and they were back at the inn, but generally he had a nap every afternoon. A habit that continued for several weeks after his second surgery. 

“How long until I can get through the day without napping?” 

As a doctor she knows there’s no answer to this. That it’s highly individual. But she can’t help but ask for his personal experiences. 

“Two months, maybe? Perhaps longer?” 

Mum told her she’d be off work for at least two months. Work would provide a distraction to her and allow her to focus on something other than her grief. How will she cope without it? She asks Vasco.

“You’re here with your family. And we’ll do everything we can to help. We don’t have to be idle - if you’re feeling well enough we can read or watch a movie. Or I could teach you chess! We never did pick it up again,” Vasco says. 

Evidently he’s been thinking of ways to keep her mind occupied. 

“It will be nice to have time together as a family. I often feel guilty about how many hours I work. That often I’ll only see you when I crawl into bed beside you late at night. Life as a resident...” She loves the work. Loves it. But sometimes the hours are hard. Vasco has never once complained about her work schedule and they always make time for one another but it’s not always an easy way to live. 

“You do such important work. I understand the demands your job places on you.” 

Vasco’s phone alarm goes off and he stands up and returns a moment later with her pills and a glass of water. “You set alarms for me and it worked well so I thought I’d do the same.” 

She appreciates it and would not have remembered to take them; her head feels foggy and it’s not always easy to focus.

Eventually she needs to sit up and Vasco adjusts the pillows so she can recline in bed. They’ll get up soon, but for now she just wants to lie next to her husband. 

***

She’s aware of the trauma of being the spouse who has to watch as the other recovers from a life threatening injury. It’s so hard. And Vasco’s trying to hide it, but he’s hurting - badly. 

Three days after being released she sits down with him in the guest bedroom. She takes his hand. “You’re hurting. What can I do to help you?” 

Vasco looks at her and she can tell he’s a bit thrown off by her question. “Nothing. You’re here with me and you’re recovering. I need time, is all. How long did it take before you stopped having flashbacks whenever you closed your eyes?” 

A long time. She still has nightmares. “We’ll need to get some more counselling, Love. This was another traumatic experience. I’m getting real sick of them, to be honest with you.” 

Vasco laughs weakly. “Me as well.” He hesitates for a few moments. “There’s something I’ve wondered about that day. But I haven’t wanted to ask you...” 

“Why I didn’t let you take the shot,” she says immediately. He nods. “I didn’t want it to be an execution. And if you fired from the sky that’s what it would have felt like. I thought it was a kinder thing to have someone he loves put him out of his misery. But I’m not sure if I was right to do so or not. And not because I’m struggling with the fact that my hands are permanently soaked with his blood. He was disappointed in his final moments. Because I wouldn’t join with him. I hope he knew how much I love him.” 

“He knew,” Vasco says immediately. “We’ll be fine. Both of us. Not right away but eventually, and our days of fighting in battles and getting involved in political intrigue are over. From now on our lives will be entirely uneventful.” 

“Shit, I hope you’re right,” she says. “Don’t regret following me around?” 

Vasco kisses her. “Not for a single moment. I wouldn’t trade our life together for anything.”


	54. Antsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not being at home is difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: panic attack

“Vasco hated peas. Hated them when he was little. More than once he’d throw the bowl to the ground or over his head,” Cabral says as they look through a photo album. This page features several pictures of toddler Vasco covered in green mush. 

Mum is on the other side of Cabral, giggling and Vasco is across the room, his face tinged pink. “You no longer have that objection I note,” she jokes.

“I’ve also stopped dumping bowls on myself.” 

“Lucky for Elizabet; she could hardly take you out otherwise,” Cabral says. 

They flip to another page of photos showing Vasco playing in the sand on a beach. “This is on our island. He was four or so in these photos,” Cabral says. 

“Am I allowed to even see photos taken on your island?” She asks. The Naut island is fiercely protected; nobody save for Nauts know where it is and passenger planes do not ever fly over it. 

“So long as nothing identifiable is visible. No landmarks or photos of our ports on the island. Vasco building a sandcastle? Perfectly fine.” 

“Your sandcastle construction left a lot to be desired,” she says. 

“Well, I’ll have you know I’m rather brilliant at it now,” Vasco says, smirking. 

“You’ll have to have him show you once you’re able to get around, Elizabet. I suspect he’s exaggerating his skills.” 

“I suspect the same, Cabral. My love is a musician and not an architect.” 

“There are far more interesting things to do on a beach than building sandcastles, anyway,” Vasco says. 

The next photos look to be school photos. He’s sitting up straight with a mischievous smile on his face. “I can tell you’re a troublemaker even when you’re posing for a photographer,” she says. “These are cute. I like your little bow tie.” 

“Fuck bow ties,” he says. 

“I never got him in one again. And that one disappeared shortly after his school pictures were taken.” 

“I buried it in the yard,” Vasco says and Mum bursts out laughing. 

“Of course you did,” Cabral says with the resigned sigh of a long-suffering mother. 

“You put me in a damn bow tie; I don’t know what you expected, Mum.” 

“Your hair was so blonde when you were little,” she says. It’s platinum blonde, shaggy and falling into his eyes in the photos. 

“It darkened quickly; think it settled into the colour it is now by the time he was seven.” 

“Mine was always dark. Dark and bushy. It used to drive my mother mad because it would get so tangled when Constantin and I spent the day running around,” she says; laughing until she remembers that Constantin is gone. They’ll never go on another hike or watch a movie together. Her face falls. 

“Tempest?” 

“I just... I need a moment,” she says weakly. “Sorry.” 

Mum, Vasco and Cabral stand up. “We’ll be back in a few minutes,” Mum says as they leave the room. 

They have to leave the room because she can’t fucking move on her own. If she wants to do anything, someone needs to push her in a wheelchair. She can’t even shower on her own! 

Vasco, once he was released from the hospital, was able to bathe mostly on his own; she had to help a little but not to the extent she needs right now. 

Constantin is dead. They’ll never talk again. All she has left from her old life is Kurt. No Mother, and no Constantin. 

The tears are streaming down her face and she grabs a handful of tissues to wipe them away. She allows herself to cry; her therapist had encouraged it if she needed to after the assassination attempt. 

“We could have brought you back to the continent for treatment,” she whispers. “Surely you would have remained cured.” He made her kill him. He wanted to become a god. A fucking god! “Why force me to do such an awful thing?” She weeps. “I don’t understand.” 

She wants to go home. They’ve been at Cabral’s house for five days now and she’s grateful for the hospitality. It’s somewhat novel to be sleeping with Vasco in his old bedroom, with the posters of various band logos and concert photos on the wall. The room of a musician. 

But it’s not her bed. It’s not her garden. She can’t wander downstairs to look through her medical reference texts or start a movie on the TV. She doesn’t know where all the snacks are. And if she did, she doesn’t feel comfortable just grabbing what she wants, no matter what Cabral and Vasco tell her. It’s not like she could anyway; she needs someone to grab everything for her. 

At least another two and a half weeks. That’s what Mum told her. In her current condition she cannot travel by air. “Fucking pneumothorax,” she grumbles. Travel by carriage is completely out of the question: 12 hours in a cramped carriage would be excruciating. And liable to cause issues with her broken leg. Can’t exactly keep a leg elevated in a carriage. 

She feels ungrateful. It is very kind of Vasco’s mum to host them. And for her to take time off to help out. Complaining would be rude, she tells herself. 

Dread. Terror. She can’t breathe. She needs to get out of here. Now. Her breath is coming in short gasps and she’s crying as her head spins and her heart palpitates. Her pills are in Vasco’s bedroom and she can’t get them herself. So fucking stupid. “Fuck!” She cries out, wincing are how loud she is. She didn’t want anyone to hear her. 

“Hey; I’ve got your pills right here and a glass of water. I’ll give it to you and leave if you’d rather be alone.” Vasco is kneeling in front of her with a pill bottle and a glass of water. Her hands are shaking too much to open the bottle so he does it for her and she takes her pill with a sip of water. 

Vasco stands, ready to leave the room when she shakes her head. So he sits next to her, rubbing her back in soothing circles. “I ruined our evening,” she says weakly when she’s finally able to speak. 

“You did not. We all know the situation. That it’s difficult and you’re mourning. Was it just that?” 

She shakes her head. 

“Did you want to talk about the rest?” 

“It’s fine. I’m being selfish and ungrateful.” 

“No you aren’t,” he says firmly. “Don’t shame yourself for feeling however you are feeling. If you don’t want to talk about it that’s OK but there might be something we can do to make things easier for you.” 

“Not here?” 

“OK.” Vasco brings the wheelchair over and helps her into it and pushes her into the bedroom. Then he helps her into bed and lies down beside her. “What’s up?” 

“I want to go home,” she whispers. 

“Didn’t catch that.” 

“I want to go home!” She says, speaking loudly and with her frustration evident. 

Vasco nods and doesn’t look angry or even surprised. “I felt the same when we were stuck in that damn room at the inn. It’s not easy being unwell somewhere unfamiliar to you. I’m sorry.” 

She turns her body, wincing as she does so, and takes his hands in hers. “I don’t know how I’ll stand another two and a half weeks, Vasco. I need to be home. It’s only a 20 minute flight; surely that’s not enough to cause issues with my lungs! Fly me home. We can go tonight. Please. Mum can make sure nothing happens. Vasco please.” 

“You know I’m not going to do that,” he says gently; almost tentatively. “I won’t do anything that puts you at risk. And I can only imagine the lecture you’d give if a patient of yours spoke of doing this. Rationally you would know it’s a bad idea.” 

“Vasco, please!” She cries, breaking out in a fresh fit of tears. He slides closer, wrapping an arm around her, kissing the crown of her head. 

Vasco says nothing as she cries until exhaustion hits and she feels empty. A shell. Something she’s grateful for because there’s nothing that can be done to fix this. Her only choice is to endure. 

“I can have someone fly me home and I can pack some things from the house. Our nice pillows for instance, so you’re more comfortable in bed. Some of your books if you’d like to have them. And our clothes, so you have more outfits to choose from. Is there anything else you’d like? Hair products or makeup? Your fancy lotion?” 

“I don’t need makeup or hair products aside from my shampoo, conditioner, and brush but everything else would be nice,” she says, her voice hoarse and her throat aching from crying. 

“I’ll see if someone can take me tomorrow, Tempest. Assuming you’re well enough not to need me. I’d only be a few hours. It won’t be our home but at least it will feel a little closer.” 

“Thank you. I’m sorry. I must be difficult to be around.” She can’t meet his eyes - she’s ashamed of her outburst. Of pressuring him to do something that could hurt her in her desperation to return to the place she feels most comfortable. 

“You’ve been through a great deal. It’s no less than you dealt with while I was recovering. I understand it.” 

It’s not easy being the sick one, she realizes. She’s so used to being the doctor; to caring for everyone around her that she is really not good at letting herself be cared for. “You need rest,” Mum tells her a few days later when she tries to get through the day without napping. “You’re active enough but you are pushing yourself too hard, too fast.” 

Sighing, she has Mum help her into bed for a nap, feeling very useless. At least Vasco went and picked up their pillows. 

“Constantin must have felt like this,” she says to Mum later on as they sit on the couch together. Vasco and Cabral left to go grocery shopping; she insisted Vasco go along because he needs a break from caring for her. “When he was so sick, I mean. Sometimes I got frustrated with him. He didn’t understand the limitations of my abilities and education so he was frequently angry that I couldn’t heal him. I should have been more patient. Now that I’m out of commission I’m a total fucking pain in the ass. I feel so guilty. He must have thought I hated him.” 

“You aren’t that bad,” Mum says, chuckling. “You do listen to reason. You’re grumpy, but all sick people are. The two of you were close - it was always this way, yes?” 

“Until just before he... left,” she says, unable to use the word ‘dead’. “I never told him about you because I was worried about your safety. He got possessive and another family member likely would have been perceived as a threat.” 

“Well, you had many years of closeness and fond memories - that you occasionally got irritated with him when he was being irritating doesn’t negate that. When you’ve annoyed your husband and he says so, do you worry he hates you?” 

“No, because I know eventually he’ll annoy me right back,” she says with a snort. “Think that’s the nature of settling down with someone. Occasionally you annoy one another but you choose the person whose annoyances you can live with.” 

“The two of you remind me so much of me and your father. Your dynamic is similar to ours. The teasing; your husband’s sense of humour, and the way you two support one another. You’re a good match, though I’ve told you that before.” Mum smiles, as if remembering something. “He caught a case of the flu once. He’d been flying a passenger who was sick with it and got sick himself. I was caring for him - making sure he took it easy, gave him Tylenol for his fever and made soup for us. The anniversary of our bonding came up and your father was still under the weather.” 

“I’m sure that frustrated him.” 

“To no end. He would always do something nice for me; go out of town and make a bouquet out of wildflowers or cook me a nice meal. I told him he was not to worry about doing anything until he was feeling better but as you can imagine, he ignored me. I found him in the kitchen the next morning, nearly delirious, trying to bake a cake.” Mum laughs. “It was an awful mess. I got him right back into bed and told him he could call in our dinner order that evening and I’d go pick it up.” 

“Sounds like something Vasco would do,” she says, though she has never found him trying to cook while delirious with fever. 

“And you,” Mum says. “Don’t think I don’t know when you’re doing things you aren’t supposed to be doing.” 

“So you think Constantin knew how much I love him? That he was a brother more than a cousin?” She asks Mum, circling back to the initial topic of discussion. 

“Yes. You two spent your entire lives together. He would have known.” 

“Will it get easier?” 

“You’ll get used to it,” Mum says after a long pause.


	55. At Home and Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At home with nothing to do but dwell.

“Is there anything I can be doing to help while I’m stuck at home? Paperwork? Organizing? I could do research?” She asks Doctor Mev, who has stopped by to visit her. 

Yesterday they returned home. It’s been good to be home and away from New Sérène. From the reminders of what happened to Constantin and the fear of Adrien tracking her down. 

“Your _màtir_ and husband will have their hands full with you, I see,” she says, giving her a look of disapproval. “Aidan will be seeing to your treatment and until him and Arelwin sign off on your return to work, you are staying home to recover.” 

“I just want to be busy. I’m bored.” And thinking about everything that happened, but does not say this aloud. 

“You need to take it easy. Do some reading. Watch TV. When was the last time you and your husband actually watched a series from start to finish?” She has to think about it, which is answer enough for Doctor Mev. “The comedy about the Congregation government employees is very funny. Watch it.”

“Will you disallow me to return to work of Vasco and I have not watched what you deem to be an appropriate amount of TV?” She asks dryly. 

Doctor Mev laughs. “I should. You both are terrible at taking it easy.” 

“She does have a point. We are both terrible people,” Vasco chimes in as he walks into the kitchen. “Sorry; I’ll be out of your hair shortly.” 

TV. Watching TV has never been a favourite pastime of hers. Probably because of that awful documentary she had to participate in and the fact that she never knew if the evening news would be reporting on her in an invasive manner. Better to avoid the whole medium. 

She’s heard rumours that someone wants to adapt the story of her ‘escape from the d’Orsay family into the arms of a Naut’ into a miniseries and it honestly kind of disgusts her. Who would care about that story? It’s not even that interesting; all she wanted was to be a doctor and love someone of her choosing. 

And nobody they could cast would be more attractive than Vasco is. They won’t get his tattoos right either. 

But, she knows enough to know that she cannot stop it. Even if she were to have a lawyer send a cease and desist letter, all they’d do is change just enough to claim it’s an original story. Better to just ignore it. 

Maybe that’s why she loves music so much. Not as if people are writing songs about her. 

Her and Vasco sit in front of the TV. “So... should we watch the comedy Doctor Mev recommended?” She asks. 

Vasco shrugs. “Fine by me. I don’t watch a ton of TV either but we may as well give it a shot. So long as we don’t watch that show about the Nauts. I saw an ad for it once and that was enough.” 

That reminds her. “Constantin once suggested we watch Top Gun. I told him it would annoy the hell out of you.”

“It would.” 

“Shall we do so sometime? In honour of him?”

Vasco sighs. “Very well.” 

The bad days are difficult. The ones where all she can think of is how she failed Constantin. How she should have insisted they fly to Sérène as soon as she rescued him from Vinbarr. If she’d done that he would probably still be alive now. 

“Do not blame yourself, Tempest,” Vasco whispers. “What you did was a kindness in the end.” 

On these days she stares at a page of a book for hours, unable to make sense of the words. He’s gone. She’ll never see him again. 

She’s sore. Her abdomen hurts and her leg aches.

“I exist. I’m not living,” she says to Vasco and the smile on his face vanishes. “I feel empty.” 

Vasco sits down next to her. “You were never going to feel like yourself again immediately. You’ve survived so much. Things will get better, I promise.” 

“I miss him,” she says, struggling to speak through the lump in her throat. “But he hurt a lot of people when he took control of the guardians and the animals of the island.” 

“That he did such an unfortunate thing doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed to miss him,” Vasco says, speaking calmly. 

“Have you ever lost someone like this?” 

“No,” he admits. “I lost one of my brothers when his plane was shot down. We’d become close friends. But that’s not the same.”

“It still must have been difficult for you.” 

“It was. It was lonely, traveling all over and never knowing where I’d end up next. As a result it was common to really bond with those you flew alongside. Angelo was a lot of fun. We played cards a fair bit during our off hours. He played the drums, though our taste in music did not overlap at all. It was never romantic; Angelo was only interested in women, but he was a brother.” 

“I’m sorry, Love.” 

“He crashed into a field. Our commanding officer insisted on going to the wreckage; when he returned his face was sheet white and he looked haunted. Knew then that Angelo was gone and that what remained couldn’t have been pretty. Turns out his ejection seat jammed and he wasn’t able to escape. For a long time I thought about his last moments. Was he scared? Or focused on trying to either right the plane or get his seat working? I’ll never know.” 

“Was there a service?” 

“We all got together and held one; we couldn’t get leave to attend his actual funeral. I’m told he was laid to rest out at sea near the island. He had grown up in Hikmet and was Sea Born. The service helped. But as we all sat in a circle, drinking to his memory, I couldn’t help thinking how fucking tragic it was. He was 22. I was 23 at the time. I flew two more missions before my final one; the one that almost killed me. I’m lucky I didn’t die that day.” Vasco stands up suddenly, as if restless and briefly she finds herself envious of his ability to do that. To move and work off the need to be doing _something_. 

“I knew what Angelo must have been thinking as he went down. The raw panic. My seat worked, even if I did break my leg in the landing. But I’ve wondered if he grew resigned to his fate. Knew that was his end.” 

“Do you think that would have helped?” 

“I heard it in your voice. That day. You thought that was the end and you used those moments to speak to me.” A fist flies up to Vasco’s mouth and she hears a suppressed sob. 

“That wasn’t peace; it was regret. I didn’t want to die.” 

She doesn’t know if telling him that will hurt or help him. 

“I was angry at myself for not getting in there more. For not telling you to hide while I brought it down. I’m sorry.” 

“I’d have been so scared for you if you had. As it was I was terrified.” 

“I was scared for you too,” Vasco says, still pacing the room. “I’m so relieved you’re here with me.” 

“I’m relieved too.” And she means it. Even if she doesn’t really feel like she’s living right now. “Maybe I need to accept that I don’t need to be working my ass off in order to live. That, while I’m unable to, I can watch silly comedies and go to bed early.” 

Vasco sits back down and takes her hand. “And take naps during the day when you need them.” 

“I hate napping.” 

He chuckles and kisses her hand. “As I’m well aware. But you’re still healing. You need it. We can also listen to music together? See if we can discover some new bands while we have all this time at home.” 

“And I can read research studies while we do.” 

Remember our discussion about how we can’t both be terrible patients in our little family?” Vasco says, but his firm words are dampened by the amused smile on his face. 

“C’mon, you had to know that I was going to be a pain.” 

“I did. Your mum warned me - she said doctors make the worst patients. And it appears she was correct.”


	56. Repairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was about time he stopped acting as the unofficial weatherman of the family with his damned shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Briefly NSFW

Elizabet is asleep. Hopefully for the night but he never counts on that; her nightmares have been bad and her leg has been giving her trouble. 

Sitting down on their couch, he pulls out his phone and scrolls through Twitter. He’s tired. But he doesn’t want to go to bed. Not yet. 

“May I join you?” 

Vasco looks up to see Arelwin standing in the room. “This is your home - of course you can,” he says. 

It still breaks his heart that his mother-in-law is so cautious about such things. A result of so many years locked away most likely. 

Arelwin sits down next to him. “Your shoulder must be sore.” 

There’s been a downpour all day and just a moment ago he heard the roar of thunder. So, yes, it’s been bad the entire damn day. Not that he has time to deal with it. Elizabet needs him; she cannot get around on her own yet. When she asked earlier he insisted it was fine. It wasn’t. But it frequently rains during this time of year so he may as well get used to it. 

“I’ll be fine,” he says in response. 

Arelwin frowns. “You should say something. I can help.” 

“You’re doing so much for Elizabet every day. She’s the priority.” 

“You are a stubborn man. Will you let me help you now?” Recognizing when he’s been defeated, he gives his permission, bracing himself to the brief pain that precedes relief. 

“Thank you.” 

Arelwin doesn’t stop casting after relieving the worst of his discomfort - she’s examining him. One interesting thing that’s come with living with two magic users is learning that there are subtle differences in what their magic feels like. Elizabet is slightly more gentle and occasionally there’s a little bit of hesitation when she heals him. Arelwin is confident and works more quickly. 

“I know we have discussed this, but I can heal you. Elizabet would manage for a few days under the care of me and your mum if you need time to recover. Though I doubt you will. I’d suggest doing it tonight if I had all I would need here, though I expect Elizabet would want some advance warning.” 

“Give her some time to fuss over me,” he says, smiling. “But, no. Not yet.” 

“This isn’t about her injuries any longer, is it?” Arelwin asks, gaze piercing. 

Elizabet’s mum is observant. Something she learned from his mum or a result of her training? He’s never asked; fearful that the true answer is that it comes from so many years locked away. 

“She lost so much that day. Can’t put her through that again.” Arelwin’s brows furrow. “If something goes wrong. I don’t want her to grieve another person she loves after losing her mother and then her cousin.” 

Arelwin sits silently for a moment. “You realize you’re in more danger up in the air than you would be getting your shoulder fixed with my magic, yes? And Elizabet would be aware of this as well. If we ran into any trouble I’d stop casting immediately.” 

“She would be,” he agrees, “but rational thought tends to disappear when it’s someone you love being tended to. Suppose I see it like this: we could do it now, but given her current mental state and the fact that I’m very much used to life like this, why put us through that stress now? It can wait a few months. Or years, even.” 

“I wonder if it would be better to do it without telling her - but then I think back to how upset she was leaving Sérène. Information was kept from her as a means to protect her from worry and it hurt her,” Arelwin says. “I do not wish to deceive her.” 

“I won’t do that to her,” he says immediately, shutting down that specific topic of discussion. 

“You won’t die. I should not speak in certainties but Elizabet did tell me your body reacted favourably to the healing spells cast when you were wounded. Elizabet will worry, as she always does I’ve noticed, and she will see that you are just fine. But, it can wait. There has been no change in it as long as I’ve known you. No better; no worse. But if it does become worse, it would be a good idea to take care of it promptly.” 

“Being shot is a real pain in the ass,” he says and Arelwin laughs. 

“Yes, I can imagine it would be unpleasant.” 

As the days go on and the rain continues, Elizabet notices his discomfort. “Shall I heal you?” She offers. 

Her leg is still in a cast and she still feels unwell most days but it’s him she’s worrying about. “I’m well, Tempest.” She’s not supposed to be casting spells, given her current condition. 

“It will be good for you when Mum can heal you. Then perhaps you won’t be so grumpy when you know it’s going to rain,” she teases. 

He has been a little grumpy, he’ll give her that. Dealing with an aching shoulder every damn day has been annoying. And it’s not even as if he can complain about it, given Elizabet’s current condition. 

Vasco rolls over so he’s facing her in bed. “There’s no rush. It can wait a few months. Or years.” 

Elizabet looks somewhat surprised to hear this. “Has Mum figured out how to do it? Why wait if you can feel better sooner?” 

Because he doesn’t want to worry her. Because he doesn’t want to be out of commission again. Because she needs him to take care of her. 

“There’s no rush,” he repeats. 

“Seems like now is a good time. I’m stuck at home but my arms are still good. If you’re recovering for a few days then you can be the mobile one and I can do shit with my hands,” Elizabet says. 

“I thought you’d be more worried about the prospect of this,” Vasco says, surprised. 

“That you are so sore when it rains worries me more. The risk that you’ll end up with arthritis in your shoulder scares me - so long as it remains in its current state that’s a very real possibility. I will talk to Mum and learn what she’s planned but I trust her.” 

He finds Arelwin when Elizabet is napping. “Let’s get it over with. As soon as possible.” 

“What changed your mind?” 

“Elizabet,” he says. 

“Give me a few days. If Doctor Mev is willing to allow us the use of a room and equipment we will go there. Otherwise we will fly to New Sérène.”

“You’re not doing it here at home?” 

Arelwin gives him a very strange look that makes him realize that he likely asked a rather naive question. “Of course not. This is the modern world; we don’t just cast healing spells that powerful without monitoring our patients.”

“Oh,” he says, feeling a little dumb. 

“I’ll give you a sleeping potion. Assuming everything looks good in the first hour or two afterwards, you’ll probably wake up here at home - or at your mum’s house.” 

The idea of waking up somewhere other than where he fell asleep is odd, but... manageable. Not the first time it’s happened, given the number of times he’s ended up hospitalized with various ailments over the years, admittedly. And it will be nice to be somewhere familiar and not another room in a hospital. “Expect Elizabet will be nearby so it won’t be completely disorienting.” 

“I don’t think we’ll be getting her too far from your bedside.” 

Surprisingly it only takes Arelwin a day to get it arranged - for four days after that. At the clinic here, which is a relief; he’d rather recover at home in their own bed, thank you very much. In this, he is similar to Elizabet. He wants what is familiar. 

Having so little time to wait means Elizabet doesn’t have as much time to worry about him. Which she does - as he knew she would. 

“You’ll be watched closely. The chances of anything going wrong are remote but if they do, we’ll know immediately. And with an entire hospital worth of treatment options at our disposal...” 

“I know, Elizabet. I am not worried,” he says patiently; aware that what she’s saying is for her sake more than his own. 

“I pulled out one of my textbooks from university. There was a study a number of years ago on the risk of serious complications during or immediately following routine procedures done via magic. Overall it’s much lower than the surgical equivalents. Because if something goes wrong you can just... stop. But this study was done nearly two decades ago. With the advancements made since then the risks will be even lower...” 

How did she get at her university textbooks? He’s fairly certain most of them are on a bookshelf in the basement and she’s not mobile enough for stairs yet. “Elizabet, I figure I’ve got a better chance of winning the lottery than kicking the bucket tomorrow. And I don’t buy lottery tickets.” 

She looks down at the floor, unable to meet his eye. “Sorry Love. I know I’m being annoying right now.” 

He takes her hand in his, lifting it to his lips and kissing it. “You are not. Things have been difficult. We can stand to have fewer things to be stressed over.” 

That night he insists she take a sleeping potion - she’s unlikely to sleep much tomorrow night and with her injuries she needs as much rest as she can get. He finds Arelwin in their sitting room. “You got her textbooks out of the basement,” he says. 

“Sorry.” She puts down her book and looks at him. “Elizabet had spent the last day and a half stressing about this study she insisted she read about in medical school. Spent hours searching online for it when she should have been resting. I told her it didn’t matter - that she didn’t need to know the results of the study when she knows it’s safe but...” 

“Her anxiety,” he chimes in. 

“Yes. I thought it might be the best way to help her. Was I wrong?” 

“I don’t know,” he admits. “It’s been so hard for her lately.” 

“In time she will recover. As will you.” 

Vasco shakes his head, laughing quietly to himself. “Didn’t think my own issues were that obvious.” 

“No one can nearly lose their spouse and come out of it without some things to work out,” Arelwin says to him. 

Or lose their spouse. He looks over at Arelwin and, while she’s smiling, he can see the deep sadness in her eyes. She lost her spouse the day Elizabet was born. She understands the pain both he and Elizabet have experienced. 

He wants to protect his wife from pain. Of every type. Losing her cousin and nearly dying by his hand all in the same day has done a number on her and he never wants her to hurt like that again. Ever. Knowing that she’s hurting now because she’s worried about him isn’t easy - but she’d be worrying about him if this weren’t happening now. 

“I can’t protect her. No matter what she’s going to worry,” he says, resting his head in his hands. 

“No, you can’t. But you’re by her side through it all. That’s enough.” 

***

Having just graduated to using crutches, Elizabet makes her way inside the clinic with him slowly and still a little unsteadily so he stays close by in case she falls. “I’m not as good as you are,” she says. 

“Probably a good thing.” Being an expert at using crutches is an unfortunate life skill to have. 

It’s late; Arelwin suggested doing it at night so as not to throw off his sleep schedule, and so they wouldn’t be intruding on any other scheduled procedures. “You’ll wake up at home in our bed,” Elizabet says as he gets settled on a bed. 

“You won’t be lifting me onto our bed, will you?” Nobody has actually explained to him how they’ll get his unconscious ass into bed. 

“I’m still not allowed to do any lifting and even if I were, I couldn’t with my leg being how it is. It’s only a five minute walk so Mum has enlisted the help of a few nurses who were very happy to volunteer.” 

“Why would they be happy to do such a mundane task?” 

Elizabet smiles mischievously. “It’s probably a novelty to see the bedroom of a doctor on staff at the clinic. And the fact that you regularly drop off baking also helps matters. You’re well-liked here.” 

“Tell me who ends up helping and I’ll bake them cookies as soon as I’m allowed to,” he says. “You’ll be with me?” 

“Yes,” she says. “Just as an observer, nothing more. Mum got permission for me to watch - it’ll be good for my training she says. Doctor Mev will also observe, assuming nothing comes up here at the clinic. What Mum is doing is beyond her capabilities and she would like to learn as well.” 

“Three doctors tending to me. I’m in very good hands,” he says - more to relieve her anxiety than anything. She’s anxious; since they’ve arrived her eyes have been darting over to the various monitors by his bed every 20 seconds or so. “I’ll be fine.” 

“I know, Love. I read that study.” 

“In a week I’ll annoy you and you’ll be back to wanting to smother me with a pillow.” 

“Never,” she says and he feels the tingle of magic flowing through his body. She’s looking him over. Not something she should be doing - her mum told her she wasn’t to be casting any spells, period, in her current state, but he’ll let this one go for the sake of her mental health. 

“Am I going to make it?” He asks when he feels her end the spell, making her smile. 

“You’re very healthy.” 

“Focus on that, then. And when you get me home, feel free to be a complete and utter shit and draw a cock on my face or something.” 

“I couldn’t do that! You’ll be vulnerable and you’re trusting us to care for you. I’d never take advantage of that,” Elizabet says, sounding horrified by the very idea. 

He knew she would be but he’s mostly trying to distract her from her anxiety at this point. “Spoken like a true doctor. Think you’re allowed to draw a cock on me if I tell you that you can, but I know you won’t.” 

“Would you be bothered if I sleep beside you?” 

“No?” He looks at her strangely. “You’re my wife.” 

“You’ll also under the influence of a sleeping potion and it will be extremely difficult to rouse you until it wears off.” Only resuscitation powder would do it, Elizabet told him once and that’s only done in emergencies. Apparently it’s really not good for you to mix the two. 

“You took one last night and this wasn’t something that concerned you,” he points out. “I want you beside me.” 

The sleeping potion they give him smells vaguely like vinegar but doesn’t actually taste like much of anything; something he knew because Mum had always warned him to smell his drinks at the bar to ensure they haven’t been spiked. “Love you,” he mutters to Elizabet. 

She squeezes his right hand. “I love you too.” 

***

There’s a hand holding his and his shoulder hurts. And he’s so damn groggy. “Hey, time to wake up for a bit,” he hears, followed by gentle tapping on his cheek. With effort he opens his eyes to find Elizabet in bed next to him and holding his hand. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Good,” he says, mostly out of a desire to avoid the pain meds that turned him into a damn zombie the last time around. 

“Liar.” 

“Don’t think the woman who has been secretly casting numbing spells on herself against the express wishes of her caregiver, who happens to be a doctor, has any moral high ground,” he says. 

“You know about that?” Elizabet sputters. 

He turns and looks at her. “Your mum does too. So, I see no amputation was required.” 

“That wasn’t even in the realm of possibility,” Elizabet says flatly. He knows she was stressed out - and likely still is and so is trying to make light of it. 

“I’m being a shit.” 

“I know. You’re certainly doing much better with the sleeping potion than you did with the anaesthesia. No nausea?” He shakes his head. “Mum will talk to you in a bit - I made her go to bed two hours ago. She stayed up to watch over you; unnecessary because you were deemed fit to be released, after all, but she insisted. Think she knew I’d stay up with you if she didn’t. She properly repaired what was botched and cleaned up a few other things. It was really something - Doctor Mev has asked Mum to give her further training and I’ll be sitting in on that too. So, once you’re recovered Mum says you shouldn’t have any issues anymore.” 

“No more predicting the weather?” 

Elizabet smiles at him. “No, you’ll need to go back to using your phone like the rest of us.” 

His left arm is in a sling; more than a little irritating. “How long will I need this?” 

“Only a few days this time. It was worse than Mum thought - she feels bad that you need it at all.” Elizabet reaches over and grabs a bottle and what looks to be a package of needles. “Anti-inflammatory. So you shouldn’t be too sleepy with this. Mum said I can give it to you if you’re comfortable with me poking you. If not I can go get her.” 

He chuckles a little at her phrasing and gives her a suggestive look. “While I’d rather another sort of poking from you I have no specific objections to this variety.” 

“Given that we’re both out of commission now, I suspect it could be some time before we get to have that type of fun,” Elizabet says, leaning in to kiss him. “Can you sit up?” 

It takes more effort than he’d like to sit up but he does, and blushes as he pulls the sheets off, revealing his erection to Elizabet. She smirks a little. “I just woke up and I can’t be talking about you pegging me and not get at least a little excited,” he says sheepishly. 

“Unfortunately it could be awhile before either of us are capable of follow-through.”

“I could probably manage a wank but that doesn’t do much for you. A vibrator is a fairly low-commitment activity if you’re interested.” 

“You’re perfectly free to jerk yourself off, but, much as I’d like to do as you suggest, I think my ribs and spleen would be rather unhappy about it. Hopefully in a week we can fool around a bit,” she says, as she draws up the syringe. 

Her leg is the most obvious injury of hers, but he should have realized that it would be her other injuries that would be the problem.

“Is it really that interesting?” She asks when she notices him watching. 

“Never seen you do that before.” 

“Well yeah; this is my first time,” she says dryly as she stabs his upper arm and pushes the plunger down with an expertise and confidence that belies what she’s just said. 

He laughs. “And you say I’m full of shit.” 

“Me being full of shit does not negate the fact that you are also full of shit,” she says, putting a bandaid on his arm. “You’ll start to feel better in about 15 minutes. Are you hungry? I can order us breakfast and ask that it be delivered. I’m sure they’d be nice enough to drop it onto our table.” 

“I do have one arm that I’m allowed to use,” he says. “I’ll grab it at the door if you want to call our order in.” 

“We should get you out of bed and moving around. I can make you some tea,” she says once she gets off the phone. 

“Allow me. You’re still not great on those crutches.”

“But you’re the one who just had a medical procedure,” she protests. 

“And I’m still in better shape than you are. I’ll move around and I will be careful, but I don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself out of a false sense of needing to wait on me hand and foot.” 

“Mum is going to have her hands full with us,” she says, as if she’s just realized this. 

Arelwin had spoken to his mum and it was decided that unless there were any unexpected complications, she would be fine looking after the both of them without her help. Briefly he wonders how long that arrangement will last if it turns out her daughter and son-in-law are especially difficult to handle. 

“We keep one another accountable. I won’t let you put yourself at risk and you won’t let me do the same. Besides, in a few days I’ll be out of the sling and getting back to normal and able to care for you properly again.” 

“I’m so sick of being unwell,” Elizabet says, sounding discouraged. “All I want is to be able to move normally and do everything I normally do. To fuck my husband. And go to work.”

“I know.” And he does. He was off work for six months last year because of this. While Elizabet won’t be off quite as long, it will be some time before she will be able to resume all her normal duties at work. There’s no comfort that will help but at least he can commiserate with her. 

When their food arrives he is grateful, having been half-starved from going the better part of a day without eating. A sharp contrast with Elizabet, who is picking away at her food. “Not hungry?” 

“Just feeling a little anxious, that’s all.” 

“Anything in particular?” He asks as he shovels food into his mouth. 

“You’re familiar with the feeling. Being unable to work and feeling useless. I was able to do a little for you last night and this morning but I’m still in no condition to go to work and I hate it,” she says. 

“Has your mum told you when you’ll be able to go back on a part-time basis?” 

Elizabet spears a piece of melon, bringing it to her mouth. “In a week and a half I can try going in, but I’ll be limited in what I can do. Until I can actually stand on my leg properly I can’t scrub in to any surgeries.”

Neither of them are very good at remaining still. 

“Well, until you’re able to go to work, take comfort in the fact that you were able to help me. I’m properly fixed up now and you’ll be able to take care of me for a few days. I’ll even be a pain in the ass so you’ll have someone to lecture,” he says, with a wry grin. 

Elizabet giggles. “You’d be a pain even if you weren’t trying to help me feel useful.” 

Six weeks. It’s been only six weeks since Constantin died after nearly killing her. Yet it feels like a lifetime has been lived in that time. 

“After this, let’s both avoid getting ourselves beaten up, shall we?” He says. 

“Agreed,” Elizabet says, smiling. She’s eating properly now; her anxiety must have eased up at least a little. “You should move around a bit. But don’t overdo it.” 

Standing, he grabs his plate and cutlery and puts them into the dishwasher. Then he puts more hot water on. “What’s the plan for today?”

“Drink a bunch of tea and watch a movie? Once Mum is up she will want to look you over.” 

He lets Elizabet choose the movie and she selects a period romance, set in the Congregation two centuries prior. “I’m going to cry,” she warns him. 

“As I’m well aware,” he says, wrapping his right arm around her and pulling her close. 

They’re an hour into the movie and the two lovers have confessed their feelings for one another, but class and circumstances are keeping them apart. Elizabet is sniffling on his good shoulder and he notices Arelwin is up. “Good movie?” 

Reaching over, Elizabet grabs the remote and pauses it, and then blows her nose. “I think we’re both enjoying it,” he says to Arelwin. “It’s well done.” 

“How are you two feeling?” 

“Well enough,” he says. “Shoulder isn’t feeling quite as bad as it did this morning.” He feels the tingle of healing magic prod at it and Arelwin, seemingly satisfied with how it looks, ends the spell. 

“I’m OK,” Elizabet says. “Want to watch the rest of the movie with us?” 

Arelwin sits down. “I think I watched this one with Cabral a few months ago.” 

That gets his attention. “Mum watched this with you?” 

She shrugs. “Yeah?” 

“I’ve rarely seen her watch anything but documentaries and films made by islander directors,” he says. 

“I wanted to watch it. It appears Elizabet and I share a similar taste in films.” 

Elizabet adjusts, trying to sit up straight instead of draping herself over him. “Uncomfortable?” He asks, motioning to do what he can to help her. 

“Just thought it’d be polite,” she says. 

“Don’t move on my account,” Arelwin says. “I know you two are married and that this is hardly the most explicit thing you do together. Stay as you are.” Elizabet settles back against him and puts the movie back on. 

Rarely does he find himself affected emotionally by movies. It’s never been an art form that has moved him. Not the way poetry and music does. There’s something about this one, though. Watching as the Coin Guard Lieutenant marries the wealthy princess, regardless of social class and expectations makes him think of the early days of his relationship with Elizabet. The expectation that she marry a noble and not a Naut pilot. While the challenges they faced were nothing compared to what the couple in the movie experienced, it made him think that, in another era, they might not have been able to be together. 

A poke on the arm pulls him out of his thoughts and he turns to see Elizabet offering him a box of tissue, her eyes damp with tears of her own. He takes several and blows his nose. “Must be a side effect of whatever you gave me this morning,” he mutters. 

“Sure, Love.”


	57. A New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting to life following a terrible loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: grief

Some days it’s like a piece of her is missing. Her best friend. He’ll never text her again. But occasionally she texts him.

> Elizabet: I’m getting really bored being off work. Vasco has been teaching me chess but says I’m still not very good at it. I suggested we switch to poker and I’m much better at it! 
> 
> I miss you. Sometimes I imagine how you’d respond to my texts. 

One night Vasco puts a record on and they lie on the couch together and listen to it. “My mother’s sound system is just awful. Occasionally I’ve thought I’d getting her something decent but I don’t think she’d have a proper appreciation for it,” he says. “Once you’re feeling up to it we should record a few more songs to post online.”

Her and Vasco started posting covers of songs they both like on Twitter a few months back and they’ve found a rather surprising following. It’s strange; her Twitter followers are an interesting mix of those who work in medicine, gossip columnists and music fans. Vasco’s following consists of fellow Nauts, those who have an appreciation for his snarky tweets, gossip columnists and music fans. 

“I do write song lyrics occasionally. We could try posting something original.” 

Vasco looks to be mulling the idea over. “We could. The next step after that would be to start a band. I’m on guitar; you’re vocals and keyboard... maybe we wouldn’t be complete and utter shit in time?” 

She pats his chest. “Not sure we’d have the time to properly devote to being musicians with the jobs we do. Think we’re just destined to post songs on social media.”

> Elizabet: I sang on camera for the first time since... well. You know. We made sure my cast wasn’t visible and I put makeup on to hide how pale and gaunt I am right now. Lana Del Rey because I’ve been so... melancholy. I know we never had similar tastes in music but I think you would have liked it. 

***

Three days after Mum fixed Vasco’s shoulder he’s able to remove the sling. It’s pouring rain but he tells her he cannot feel a thing. Something that’s a relief to her and rather exciting for him.

> Elizabet: Vasco’s shoulder was fixed. Properly, I mean. I didn’t talk about it much with you but it hurt him. Now he’s completely well again and I’m sitting on our porch in the rain watching him do push-ups on our lawn. He’s soaking wet but so happy. 
> 
> I hope you’re happy, wherever you are. 

“You’re going to freeze!” She calls out.

“I’m not worried about me; I’m moving. You are sitting still on the porch,” he responds. “Are you talking to Kurt?” 

“No. Constantin,” she says. 

Vasco makes his way over to the porch. He doesn’t sit next to her but stands at a slight distance to avoid soaking her. “I just need to talk to him and... I thought this was the best way. I know he will never respond. Am I being stupid?” 

“Not at all. Whatever helps.” 

“Are you sure you should be doing push-ups? Did Mum say it was OK?” 

“She said I was free to do whatever, so long as it doesn’t hurt. That it’s stronger than it was at this time last week. And last week I was doing push-ups too.” 

“You’re all muddy.” Vasco’s t-shirt is soaked through and covered in a layer of mud. His pants, while not quite as bad, are also covered in mud.

“Does that offend you?” Vasco asks, raising an eyebrow and smirking. 

“Just don’t track mud into our house and I don’t care. We do our own laundry so it’s you who has to deal with your clothes.” 

Admittedly, given her current state either him or Mum do her laundry. Not that she’s generating a ton of laundry nowadays, given that she’s stuck at home. 

“Never gone running around in the mud?” 

“As a kid. Never as an adult,” she says. 

“You’re missing out. Soon as you’re able we’ll get you messy.”

Vasco pulls off his shirt, followed by his shoes and pants. “Not tracking mud into the house - see?” 

“You’re just giving our neighbours a free show,” she observes dryly. 

Vasco watches as she stands up and then the two of them go inside. “Doubt anyone is looking out the window on a day like today.” She hobbles to the couch and Vasco removes her shoe and leans her crutches against the wall. “Going to get my clothes in the washer - be right back.” 

“What were you two doing out in the rain?” Mum asks as she enters the sitting room. 

“Vasco was doing push-ups; I was watching.” Mum nods, looking somewhat baffled. “I shouldn’t be surprised; he needed to prove to himself that he could do it,” she explains. 

“Mum is in here!” She calls out when she hears Vasco coming up the stairs. 

“Threw on some clothes I had downstairs so I’m decent,” he says, closing the door to the basement behind him. “Should probably jump into the shower if you’re fine without my company?” 

Even if Mum weren’t here, she doesn’t need someone around all the time. “Go shower - I’ll hang out here.” 

“Thanks Mum,” she says after Vasco leaves. 

“What for?” 

“Helping Vasco. He kept insisting it could wait and that he could live like that, but I know it bothered him more than he would ever admit. It’s a relief to know he’s actually fully recovered now and that isn’t just a new normal for him.” 

“It’s not often I get to do such things nowadays,” Mum says. “I’m limited in what I can do. But even if I’m stitching wounds and healing sprains, I’m still helping people. That’s what I tell myself when I miss the excitement of what I did before you were born.” 

“I gave you a bit of that,” she jokes. 

“That was far too much excitement,” Mum responds. 

“I’m sorry you weren’t able to have the career you dreamed of. There’s so many things that were stolen from you and I know I’d have a difficult time if I was told I’d never be able to operate on a patient again.” 

“The most important thing was returned to me,” Mum says, taking her hand in hers. “You’d be surprised how often things got exciting in the prison. I’d often deal with chronic illnesses that those running the prison couldn’t be bothered to provide treatment for. Over the years many grew sick with the malichor. I grew skilled at easing the pain in those afflicted with it, though I never once treated a prison staff member or their families. Perhaps it is petty of me, but I could not help those who wrongfully imprisoned me.” 

“I think that’s a fair stance, Mum.” 

“They were awful to me as a result. Solitary confinement, physical abuse and other indignities. Still, I endured.” 

When Mum talks of these things she almost wishes their escape had been noticed so she could have killed those who hurt her. “You told me once you did other procedures?” 

“When there was no other option, yes. There was a working infirmary at the prison; not that they bothered to keep someone on staff. Especially when they figured out I wouldn’t let any of my fellow inmates suffer. Why pay a doctor when you have free labour right there?” Mum says bitterly. “I shouldn’t complain. At least I was able to do my job and help people.” 

“You’re allowed to complain about whatever you want. I promise you, Vasco and I have complained about far pettier things. Not that your complaint is petty, mind you; it’s ridiculous how you and the other inmates were treated.” 

“I hope they’re all well. I was in the middle of treating a few people when you rescued me. I’ve spoken to some of my friends on the phone but nobody has said if they’re receiving proper medical care.” 

“We can talk to Kurt. He would have contacts in Sérène he would be able to trust to discreetly look into things.” 

“You would do that?” 

“Sure.” 

Mum smiles and looks down at her lap. “I’m not used to such kindness. People taking an interest in the things that are important to me and wanting to help. But the world is different here. A favour isn’t judged by what one can get in return the way it was by some people in that place. I never had trouble with fellow inmates because all knew the value of my skills, but some of my friends did.” 

Mum wipes her eyes and when she speaks, it’s on a completely different subject. “I’ve always wanted to try playing a video game. A modern one. Your father and I occasionally went to the arcade in New Sérène but the games there were nothing like what is available now. Do either of you play?” 

“I must admit that it is not a hobby I ever picked up. We can see if Vasco was ever into it, but he’s never spoken of playing video games so I doubt it. Kurt plays them, though and I’m sure he’d be happy to show you the next time he’s around. I can text him and ask what I should be picking up for you.” 

“Oh, you don’t need to do that! I’m sure it’s expensive,” Mum stammers. 

“Vasco and I have the money. It is no object for us so please don’t worry. And maybe we’ll both learn too! It’ll be fun.” 

And a distraction from her grief as well, she thinks. 

***

Returning to work has its challenges. She’s not able to jump right back into full time work and while she’s still recovering is unable to perform all of her duties. Still, it allows Constantin to remain off her mind for at least a few hours. 

Then it happens. A young man comes in with a stab wound much like the one that killed her beloved cousin. But he comes in alive, instead of dying in moments, the way Constantin did. 

She tries. She tries so damn hard to save him. But he dies in the OR and so she calls it, scrubs out, and speaks to a family that will soon know the pain she lives with. 

The training she’s received allows her to remain composed while delivering the news. But as soon as she’s answered their questions and offered her condolences she returns to the staff room and pulls her phone out of her locker.

> Elizabet: I tried to save someone like you today and failed. He died as you died. I’m so sorry. That I couldn’t save you is my greatest failure in life. I love you. I wish I could see you, even one more time.

“Are you OK?” Siora asks her when she walks into the staff room.

She nods because if she tries to speak she will choke up. 

“I wouldn’t be in your position. You don’t need to be OK, _Carants_.” Siora remains across the room, seemingly to test the waters to see what she needs. 

“I’ve been texting his number. Several times a week. Telling him about my day. Stupid shit like that.” 

“It’s not stupid. I still write _Màtir_ letters. She didn’t like texting but used to enjoy receiving letters. And I write my _Tad_ too; in the language of the _doneigada_.” 

“Does it help?” She sits down at a table and Siora joins her. 

“Sometimes. I don’t do it as often as I once did. Do you text your mother?” 

Elizabet shakes her head. “I never felt the need to. I knew for a long time that Mother was dying. It helped, in a way. I got to say all the things I knew I’d regret not saying. Every member of my adoptive family that I loved is now dead. It feels as if that part of my life is truly gone. I don’t feel like Elizabet De Sardet anymore.” 

Siora looks thoughtful. “You are not the woman I first met two years ago. You’ve grown. Changed. And you will continue to do so.” 

“I know who I am now. Not a noble. Never a noble. A Native and a Naut. Now that Mother and Constantin are gone I feel no need to maintain any ties to the noble life I once had.” 

As the months go by, the ache in her heart starts to heal. There’s a void; there always will be, she suspects, but she’s starting to make peace with the loss.

> Elizabet: Some days I find I don’t think of you and feel sad. I’ll listen to a song you liked or hear an anecdote that I know would make you laugh and I smile instead of cry. I hope you’d be proud of me.

She sends him that text before leaving for work. It’s a long night, and it isn’t until 10 am the next day that she’s able to look at her phone again. Her heart skips a beat when she sees that Constantin has responded.

> Constantin: Hey, sorry to scare you, but I was assigned this number and I’ve been getting your texts the last month. It doesn’t bother me or anything but you’re not texting into a void anymore.

Luckily she has just arrived home from work when she reads the message. Trembling, she sits down on the couch and places her phone on the armrest and weeps. Vasco finds her and rushes to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her. “What’s going on, Tempest?” She hands him her phone and shows him the text. “Oh.”

“I can’t write him anymore. I can’t talk to him.” Rationally she knows she’s being silly; that he never got her texts anyway and that it makes no difference how she tries to talk to him. 

Vasco doesn’t try to rationalize or talk sense into her. “When you were little, did you have a special way you communicated? Perhaps shoving notes under your bedroom doors? Or Morse code with a flashlight?” 

“When his father was being particularly awful and he was confined to his room I’d use a walkie-talkie and we’d talk. Just whispering; if his father knew he had it, it’d have been taken away. But we spent hours talking that way.” The memory of late nights talking to Constantin brings a ghost of a smile to her lips. 

She thinks nothing more of it and tries to accept that texting him is no longer something she can do. Weeks later, Vasco returns home from New Sérène carrying a box that he hands to her. “I’m sorry. It took me awhile to find what I was looking for.” Confused, Elizabet looks up at him. “Open it,” he says. “You’ll understand.” 

The lid slides easily off the box and inside is an orange walkie talkie. Identical to the ones her and Constantin used as children - but she doubts Vasco could have possibly known that. “Oh Vasco...” she whispers, tears falling onto her cheeks. 

“The other is in New Sérène, buried under the concrete that was just poured for the memorial being built. Turned on, of course.” 

“How...how did you...” she asks him, hardly able to speak. 

Vasco shrugs. “Was easy enough. The crew was happy to accept a bribe and didn’t ask questions. Now you’ll be able to talk to him whenever you want.” 

Gently she places the walkie talkie on the kitchen table and embraces Vasco. “What did I ever do to deserve a man as good and thoughtful as you? Thank you.” 

He holds onto her tightly. “Plenty of things. This was important to you and I’m glad I could do this for you.” 

Since finding out his number had been given away she hasn’t spoken to him. And it’s hurt. “If you don’t mind, can I go out into the garden for a bit? To chat with him?” 

“That’s what it’s meant for,” he says, squeezing her and and giving her a kiss. “Take all the time you need.”


	58. A Surprise Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knock at the door interrupts a day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: PTSD
> 
> NSFW

“I love you,” Vasco murmurs in her ear, sucking on her earlobe as his hand snakes over her waist. 

She’s groggy, having just woken up on their day off. From the looks of things, Vasco has been up for awhile. “We’ll need to be quiet.” 

“Your mum is out. We can be as loud as we like,” he says. “Can I have you?” 

“I’m not convinced I’ll be as satisfying as you’re hoping me to be.” 

“You’ll be perfect. Or not - if you’d rather wait until later.” 

It’s their day off and it’s been awhile since they’ve been able to make love first thing in the morning. Rolling over, she captures his lips in a passionate kiss, grinding against his hard cock. 

“That’s a yes?” He gasps. 

“Need you to fuck me,” she says before smashing her lips against his once more. 

Vasco pulls her panties down and she kicks them off and makes his way down her body, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses as he goes. “Tell me what you want,” he says between kisses. 

“Your mouth,” she gasps, arching her back as his tongue slides through her folds. “Tell me what you want.” 

“To come in your soaking wet cunt.” 

His practiced tongue swirls around her clit; a gentle caress and a tease. “Vasco...” she whines, needy and aching for him. 

“Am I not giving you what you want?” He says, his tongue just barely dancing over her clit, making her buck her hips as hot pleasure builds, only to dissipate immediately. 

“You’re being a tease.” 

Vasco sits back on his feet and then lies down next to her. “Then I think you need to take what you want from me,” he says with a smug grin on his face. “Use my mouth,” he says, adjusting so he’s lying flat on the bed. 

She straddles his face and Vasco grabs her by the hips, pulling her down with the enthusiasm she’s come to expect when he pleasures her in this position. His tongue works her clit and she sighs with relief, grinding down on his face. “Keep doing that; don’t stop,” she says, grasping onto their headboard for balance. 

Pleasure builds slowly and she presses down harder against his mouth, rewarding her with a moan from Vasco. She concentrates on the pleasure; the delicious ache inside of her, wanting to prolong it without stopping. “Vasco please,” she moans. “Keep me here.” 

There’s a subtle shift in pressure as his tongue passes over her clit; enough to maintain but not to bring her over the edge. He moans against her folds, his hips bucking involuntarily; fucking up against nothing in an attempt to relieve his aching hardness. “Soon Love,” she says. “I’ll make you feel as good as you’re making me feel.” 

They’re so good at this. The teasing; the prolonging of their pleasure. She’s dangling at the very edge of orgasm and the need is overwhelming. “Now. Please,” she pleads with him and his tongue is immediately on her, and it’s good - so good. All it takes is a few swipes of his tongue to send her over; the pressure releasing as she cries out in relief, rocking against his mouth. 

Spent, she falls into bed beside him, looking over to find his face soaked with her arousal and his forehead damp with sweat. “Good?” He asks. 

“Very,” she pants. “How do you want me?” 

Vasco takes her hand and pulls her back on top of him so she’s straddling his cock. “I told you that I want to be used,” he says with a lewd grin. 

There’s a knock on the door and it sends a bolt of fear shooting through her. “Are we expecting anyone?” Vasco shakes his head. “That wouldn’t be Mum, would it?” 

“She has a key. And would text if she’s locked out. Ignore it and use my cock,” Vasco says. “We’re safe here.” 

The door is locked. Nobody is here to hurt them, she reminds herself. And if someone were, they wouldn’t knock on the door. 

Her focus returns to her husband and their lovemaking. Grasping his cock, she strokes him and he stiffens once more in her hand. “Good?” 

“Fuck me. Please fuck me,” he says, an edge of desperation in his voice. 

Slowly she slides down onto his hard cock and Vasco moans. “If I’m using you, then I think you should lie back and relax,” she says. “I’ll take good care of you.” 

Slowly she rides him, pressing her hands on his shoulders to keep him still. “Fuck, need more,” he says, trying to buck his hips. 

“I thought you wanted me to use you?” She croons. “I’m not finished with you yet.” 

She’s spent from the intensity of her own pleasure and doubts she’d be able to come again, but wants to prolong it for him as much as possible. She slows and Vasco groans underneath her, writhing as he tries to get _more_. Leaning down, she whispers in his ear. “You’re so close, aren’t you? All you’d need is a stroke or two of my hand to finish.” 

“Can I? Will you let me come?” 

She kisses his neck, and then his chest, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking. His cock twitches inside of her and she begins moving in earnest once more. Vasco’s back arches as he comes, spilling himself inside her. 

Her legs are burning from the exertion of not only riding his face, but his cock as well and she collapses on top of him. “Don’t think I can walk now,” she says. 

“Call it physio for your leg,” Vasco mutters. “Got some good exercise this morning.” 

“Not sure what I’ll tell my mum if I’m sore tomorrow and need her to heal me.” 

“You won’t; you’ll just heal yourself,” Vasco says and she laughs because he’s absolutely right. 

Another knock on the door pulls her out of the relaxed, post-sex afterglow they’d both been enjoying. “Who the fuck is that?” She asks, worried. 

“Not sure; shall we check?” She gets off him and throws her robe on; a pale blue silk robe that stops just above her knees. Vasco puts his own robe on - a longer black silk robe and grabs his gun. 

He knows her enough to know what she’s scared of and she loves him so much for it. Opening the door of their bedroom, she feels Vasco’s spend sliding down her leg, but she cannot bring herself to be bothered; wishing whoever this is wasn’t so damned determined to speak to them. 

Anyone who needs them would text or call. If there was an emergency at the clinic they’d never send someone to the house. Mum has a key. Cabral too. All of their friends would text them. Vasco calls out. “Who is it?” 

“Delivery!” 

“We didn’t order anything,” Vasco says, sounding suspicious. He opens the door a crack. 

“Captain Vasco?” She hears a man on the other side of the door ask. 

“Yes - who the fuck are you?” 

Whoever this person is shoves an envelope into his hand. “You’ve been served.” 

“Oh for... do you have one for my wife too?” Vasco speaks sharply and with open annoyance. “Just fucking give it to her and go away so I can get back to enjoying my morning with my wife.”

“What is your wife’s name?” The man stutters. While she can’t see his face, he sounds like an older man and his accent tells her he was originally from San Matheus. They were loud; she wonders if this man could hear what they were up to or if he’s simply intimidated by Vasco. 

She comes to the door. “Doctor Elizabet De Sardet. If this is for what I think it is, you’ll have one for me too. I’d really rather just get it now.” 

She’s so irritated that they would actually _serve_ them a subpoena for Burhan and Asili’s trial instead of picking up a damn phone and letting them know when it would be. 

His face furiously red, the man fumbles through his bag, producing an envelope and handing it to her. “You’ve been served. Sorry to bother you,” he says before departing. 

“Well that’s fucking rude,” Vasco remarks, ripping open the envelope. “Two months from now we need to be in Hikmet. We need to be at the trial several days after that - I suspect we need to meet with the prosecutor beforehand.” 

“All they had to do is pick up a damn phone. Why this nonsense?” 

“To make it official, I suppose. A legal banality. And now we can’t refuse to testify.” 

“We wouldn’t have anyway,” she says, sitting down on the couch. Vasco sits beside her. “He’ll probably be tracking Doctor Mev down next.” 

“You’re almost certainly correct.” 

The paperwork has the phone number of the prosecutor on it. She reaches over and grabs her phone. “I’m calling the prosecutor.” 

“Hold on,” Vasco says. “Why don’t we wait until tomorrow? Try to enjoy our day off today, instead.” 

“It’s more that I want to give her a piece of my mind for thinking sending a process server is appropriate. She would know what happened. How you were hurt. Why didn’t she realize that would scare us? I don’t like it when people knock on our door.” 

On the rare occasion they’ve asked someone to deliver food they’ve requested that they send a text shortly before arriving so one of them can be watching out for the delivery person. 

“Lawyers are busy people. I doubt it even crossed her mind that it might be upsetting for us,” Vasco says, gently taking the paperwork out of her hands and placing it on the side table before wrapping his arms around her. “We’re both here and safe. There was no danger.” 

“We are going to see Asili and Burhan at that damned trial. Answer questions about one of the worst days of our lives. Be cross-examined about what happened. I’ve been dreading this.” 

“Me too. But once it is done, we’ll never have to do that again. They’ll almost certainly be found guilty and they will be locked away.” 

A tear falls onto his robed shoulder. “Sorry,” she says weakly. “We had been having such a nice morning.” 

“Tomorrow. We’ll call tomorrow and deal with it then. What would you like to do today?” 

“I’d been rather happy in bed with you,” she says. 

Vasco stands up and holds out his arms. She takes them and stands up too. “Back to bed it is, then. Though I wouldn’t mind some tea and I expect you’d appreciate coffee.” 

Vasco gets the kettle boiling and prepares their tea and coffee, shooing her out of the kitchen when she tries to help. “I’ve got this. Go, take off your robe and lie down.” 

“First I’m going to clean up so I don’t have evidence of our coupling on my inner thigh all day,” she says and Vasco snorts. 

“I was just about to do the same as the water boils.” 

Vasco walks into their bedroom a few minutes later with a tray holding a carafe of coffee, pot of tea, two cups, and a package of cookies. “Realized we needed breakfast.” 

“That’s not breakfast, Love.” 

“Anything is breakfast if you want it to be. It’s the easiest thing for us to eat in bed and these cookies are nice dipped in my tea.” 

“So where did my mum go?” 

“Out hiking - I was up early and heard her getting ready to leave. She had asked if we wanted to go but I figured you needed to sleep so I got back into bed once she left.” 

They’re naked under the covers and she rests her head on Vasco’s chest, running her finger along the tattoos on his abdomen. His heartbeat is steady and she focuses on it, instead of the memories of that awful day that are threatening to creep in. “I still have you.” 

“You do, Tempest. And I still have you.” 

“No more life threatening injuries.” 

“I’d happily agree to that,” he says. “What are you thinking about?” 

“How scared I was that day. How I wondered if my fix would hold. I was able to save your life but I knew what could happen if things didn’t go just right. I can’t help but think of that.” 

“None of that happened. Things went about as well as they could, right?” Vasco says, speaking calmly. 

“Well, I’d have preferred if you were at a hospital that wasn’t poisoning people. That escape kicked your ass and kept you in the hospital two days longer than you would have been otherwise.” 

“It wasn’t so bad. I got to get to know your boss better, on account of her poking and slicing me open. The nurses were very nice to me too. I’ve got a really damn good story to tell people and a bunch of interesting scars. And the knowledge that my wife is a brilliant doctor, an absolute badass, and the best person I know.” 

She smiles and kisses his chest. “You’re very sweet, you know. And good at cheering me up.” 

“Don’t tell anyone.” 

“You realize everyone we know is now aware that you’re a sweetheart, right? I’ve made you soft.” 

Vasco chuckles. “Think that was always inevitable. I used to imagine falling in love and finding someone I can recite poetry to. Who would take care of me and allow me to take care of them. Some nights when I’d slip out of bed after a meaningless fuck, I would daydream about love as I made my way back to wherever I was staying. Wanting to find the person I would wake up beside every single day.” 

“When did you know you loved me?” 

“I knew you were something else when you showed up to escort me to your apartment. I was just some random drunk pilot to you, yet you insisted I sleep in your home because you wanted me to be safe. And you checked over me. It wasn’t love, exactly, but you had my attention and I wanted to get to know you better.”

Vasco has never told her this and she’s touched. She lifts her head and looks him in the eyes, smiling at him as she continues to run her fingers along his tattoos. 

“As for love... that night you called me and you were so scared. It broke my heart to hear you so upset but I was glad you trusted me when you were feeling scared and vulnerable. All I wanted was to be with you and do everything I could for you. So I left as soon as I got off the phone with you. How about you?” 

“That night we first masturbated together on a video call. I think I told you I was emotional. Well, I was emotional because I realized I was in love with you and didn’t want to miss you for another moment. But trying to keep it cool because we’d only gone out on a few dates at that point.” 

“But had slept together most nights you were in New Sérène,” he says with a smirk. 

“I didn’t want to tell you that I love you for the first time over the phone with your dick hanging out.” 

Vasco bursts out laughing. “A wise decision.” 

“We’ve been married longer than we knew one another when we got married. I think about that sometimes. We’d only been a couple for about six months when we got married. But when you know... you just know.” 

“There were so many times I thought about proposing to you after everything. But you were traumatized and struggling and I wanted it to be a happy moment when I asked. So I held off. Think I did all right in the end.” 

“It was perfect, Love.” 

Vasco reaches over and grabs his mug and takes a sip of his tea. “We fucked up.”

“Oh?” 

“My tea is cold and your coffee probably is too. I was so focused on the beautiful woman in my arms that I forgot.” 

“And I on touching the beautiful man holding me.” 

She hands her mug over to him and he stands up. “I’ll microwave them - be back in a minute.” 

As he walks to their bedroom door she watches, admiring the lean muscle in his back and his rear. “You’ve got a fantastic ass!” She hollers and she hears him laugh. 

“Glad to be appreciated!”


	59. Preparing for the Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to Hikmet for Asili and Burhan’s trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: grief and PTSD

Neither Burhan or Asili are taking the plea bargain offered to them that would have dropped the attempted murder charge against them for sending the assassin after her. Which means her and Vasco must testify. Doctor Mev has been called to testify for the prosecution, as well, so the three of them make their way to Hikmet. 

Mum had offered to come along but with all of the photographers and reporters that will be covering the trial, there are liable to be many photos taken of the two of them. Something Mum is frightened of, and she does not want her to be traumatized simply for the sake of being there. 

“We can talk on the phone,” she told Mum, who accepted this, albeit with slight reluctance. 

“Mev, do you have anywhere to stay that you know to be safe?” Vasco asks once they’re in the air. 

“I’d planned to get a hotel room,” she says. 

“Elizabet and I have been offered the use of a cabin at the port. Means there’ll be guards around to watch for those looking to shut us up. There’s a second bedroom - would you like to stay with us?” 

Doctor Mev looks relieved by the offer and gratefully accepts it. “You have your medication?” She asks her. 

“Yes. And we both met with our therapists earlier this week. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we are all able to move on with our lives.” 

Dread follows her once she steps out of the plane. She’d never wanted to return here. Vasco takes her hand. “We’ll stay here, won’t eat or drink anything not prepared by one of us or a fellow Naut and they’ll spend the rest of their lives in prison. ‘Sides, it won’t be all bad; all those photos I took of my injuries and scars will be shown at the trial which means the jurors will be lucky enough to get a rather pleasant sight for at least part of it,” he says, winking at her. 

“They’ll be looking at your injuries and not your tattoos and... build.” 

“Oh I’m sure they’ll sneak a glance...” 

Meeting the prosecutor is not something she’s particularly excited about, given that they were each sent a subpoena instead of being called personally. “It will be fine,” Vasco says as her knees bounce in her chair. The law office waiting room is filled with fluorescent lighting and feels cold and uninviting. 

“Lady De Sardet and Captain Vasco?” A woman in her mid-40s wearing a business suit with perfectly coiffed brown hair walks up to them. “Lady Defne Pasha,” she says, extending her hand. “I’m the prosecutor for the case.” 

“Doctor De Sardet,” she says, offering a subtle correction as she shakes the woman’s hand. 

They’re led into a board room with a view of the central district of Hikmet as well as several expensive paintings on the walls. 

Had she not pursued her dream, she could be working in an office like this. It’s strange to think about and she feels extremely out of place. 

“Thank you for coming in today,” the woman says, as if her and Vasco had any choice in the matter. “We’re here to go over the story of what happened, in detail, and determine what you will, and will not say when you are both called to the stand. Any questions?” 

“Are phone calls not accepted business practice in Hikmet any longer? I’m just a pilot; I’m not in business, but my understanding was that it was still common courtesy to pick up a phone rather than simply surprising your key witnesses with a subpoena,” Vasco says. 

They’d agreed he would speak up on the matter, given that he’s far more comfortable with confrontation than she is. 

The lawyer gives him the sort of impatient smile that suggests she is merely humouring him. “An oversight. Our office is busy, you understand.” 

“And so are we,” Vasco says. “But that does not prevent us from practicing basic courtesy.” 

“Why don’t we walk through what happened. In detail, please.” 

‘In detail’. Neither of them have spoken in great detail of the events to anyone outside their therapists and their closest friends and family members. And now they’re expected to share this with a stranger, followed shortly by an entire courtroom full of strangers. Including the people who tried to kill them. 

Struggling to keep her voice steady, she tells the story. “Stop,” Lady Pasha says. “Too much opinion and speculation. Stick to the facts, and only the facts. If your opinion is asked for, give it, but do not offer it. Keep going.” 

At various points she is stopped because she is lacking in confidence or sounds unsure. “You need to be credible.” 

“I’m not an automaton,” she snaps. “They nearly killed my husband!” Vasco takes her hand under the table. 

Lady Pasha sighs. “I understand that, but you need to recognize that we’re fighting an uphill battle. Do you think the savants will easily convict two of their own?” 

“With the evidence we’ve provided, conviction is the only option,” Vasco says. 

“It must be overwhelming and the two of you must be seen as credible witnesses. That Lady De Sardet is a doctor helps -“ 

“It’s ‘Doctor’,” Vasco says. 

“Doctor De Sardet. But you are a Naut and that breeds distrust.” 

“They’ll fly in our planes and sail on our ships but that doesn’t mean they trust us,” Vasco grumbles. 

Two hours into the meeting she excuses herself to cry in the washroom. “Once we’ve testified this will be over. I won’t have to do this again,” she reminds herself. “We’re all alive and healthy. We didn’t let them beat us.” 

But how many are dead because of them? Hundreds of people became sick and countless people died as a result of Asili’s experiments. They’re answering for their crimes but justice will never bring them back. 

“Are you well, Doctor De Sardet?” Lady Pasha asks when she returns to the board room, perhaps noticing that her face is red and splotchy. 

“I’m fine,” she says. “Let’s get this over with.” 

“You must remain in control.” 

“As I’m well aware. Emotion is weakness. I may be noble no longer but I did grow up amongst the snakes,” she says. “You will get your cool and detached testimony from me, Lady Pasha.” 

Doctor Mev is sitting in the cabin they’re staying at when they return. “How did it go?” 

“It... is done. We were prepped to testify. In three days the trial begins,” she says after a pause. 

“I’m going to meet with her tomorrow. Would you like me to cook us dinner?” 

“I have a friend of mine - Javier, bringing a casserole over. We can’t order takeout here and I doubt we’ll have the energy to do all of our own cooking so I asked for a few favours,” Vasco says. “His wife, Sofia is a good cook and both are trustworthy.” 

“I trust Nauts,” Mev says. “It is the residents of Hikmet that I am wary of.” 

“Javier will be escorting you to the law office tomorrow, just in case. You’ve done a lot for our people and you will be taken care of. He looks intimidating so people won’t be inclined to want to fuck with him. Though he’s actually a bit of a teddy bear. Just a very sweet man,” Vasco says. 

“Hang in there, you two,” Mev says, correctly noticing the restlessness and anxiety both her and Vasco are experiencing. 

“I keep telling myself that once it is over I never have to endure this again. But what if they appeal their conviction?” She asks as the three of them eat dinner. 

“The trial hasn’t begun yet, Elizabet. Do your best not to dwell on that possibility,” Doctor Mev says. 

“I doubt they would. The reputation of the Bridge Alliance is in tatters and every major scientific breakthrough they’ve made in the last 50 years is being scrutinized carefully. It is in their best interest to make an example of these two in order to show they’ve changed their ways,” Vasco says. 

“I don’t trust that they’ve changed,” she says. 

“Neither do I,” Vasco says. 

***

The night before the start of the trial her sleep is restless. The bed they’re sleeping in is old and lumpy. Eventually she gives up on getting any more sleep and leaves the bedroom to sit at the kitchen table. Doctor Mev is out there and gives her a nod. “There is coffee if you’d like,” she says and Elizabet gratefully goes and pours herself a cup. 

“You could not sleep either?” Mev asks when she sits at the table. 

“Having to go over my testimony and how to answer questions has brought me back to that time. It hasn’t been easy. Worse is they expect me to speak as if I’m reading from a textbook instead of answering questions about the day my husband was nearly murdered.” 

“No, it wouldn’t be. I never told you how I lost my _minundhanem_ , did I?” 

Elizabet shakes her head. Mev takes a sip of her coffee, holding it in her hands as if to warm them. “Enid traveled all across Tír Fradí. She was a counsellor with a specialty in recovering from traumatic incidents which meant she was frequently at clinics and hospitals speaking with those who recently lost a loved one.” 

Mev’s fellowship is psychiatry makes a lot more sense to her now, given what her spouse did for a living. Mev pulls out her phone and shows her a photo of her resting her head on the shoulder of a taller woman with reddish brown skin, curly black hair and a warm smile. “You two look beautiful together,” she says. 

“We were happy. When I look at photos of us, I always think of that. How we were always smiling. I haven’t had occasion to smile like that since...” 

Mev sighs and takes a sip of her coffee. 

“She was called to Hikmet Hospital. A family had just lost both their parents to infection. Both had recently been at the hospital for minor procedures. Enid did what she could for the family but something didn’t seem right to her. So she started asking around; all she wanted was to speak with the physicians who treated these people.” Mev sighs heavily and pauses, looking up at the ceiling. Elizabet reaches over and rests a hand on her shoulder. 

“The Nauts found her body at the port, wrapped in a net.” 

“She was murdered?” Elizabet gasps. “I’m so sorry.” 

“There was no evidence; the Coin Guard tasked with investigating told me she’d died of a drug overdose. Never mind that I’d never seen her take anything stronger than Aspirin. Enid trusted people. Thought the best of everyone she met. All someone had to do was ask to meet her somewhere, buy her a drink and...” She pauses to compose herself. “I saw her last moments. She couldn’t see whoever had hit her. But she thought only of me; how much her death would hurt me. How she regretted that I’d be alone. Then there was nothing.” A tear rolls down her cheek but Doctor Mev does not wipe it away. 

“Mev, there was corruption within the guard. The person who investigated may have been paid under the table by Asili and Burhan. If you spoke with Kurt, he can find someone to re-open the investigation.” 

“No,” Mev shakes her head vigorously. “She’s gone. I swore to finish her investigation and find out what was happening at that horrible place. I’ve done so. I... can’t do anything more. I’m tired, Elizabet. If I continue on, it will make me angry. Bitter. Enid wouldn’t have wanted that. So, as soon as this trial is over, I will focus on my work and with luck, will never have to visit this city again.” 

Elizabet wipes her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m crying and it was your loss. Enid sounds like a lovely woman.” 

“She was. You two would have liked one another. When... I got your text that day I was scared you would know my pain. I am glad Vasco has recovered. I should have told you this sooner. But it’s difficult to talk about and you were so affected by what you two survived. I did not want to cause you pain by trying to commiserate with you. But maybe I should have. It might have helped.”

“I understand. It must have been painful to encounter a situation so similar. Was it difficult for you to treat him?” 

Mev drains the last of her coffee and places the empty cup down on the table before responding. “I had to keep my feelings separate, as all doctors do. I was worried and I thought of Enid but once I had a job to do, he became another patient who needed my help in order to recover. After seeing to him that first day I closed my office door and cried. For the two of you and for Enid.” 

“You took good care of him. Everyone did. We’re grateful; everything from that time is a bit blurred but I do hope I thanked you all for what you did for us.” 

“You did. His gratitude continues to be evident by all the snacks he drops off.” 

Elizabet laughs, snorting just a little. She excuses herself and grabs a tissue, blowing her nose before sitting back down. “He is very good in the kitchen and enjoys it. That everyone appreciates it makes him happy.” 

“What makes me happy?” Vasco asks as he walks out of their bedroom. 

“Baking for the staff at the clinic. Morning Love.” 

Vasco walks over and gives her a kiss. “Good morning. Have either of you had breakfast?” 

“Just coffee,” Mev says. 

“I was waiting for my lovely husband to wake up and make breakfast.” 

“And if your lovely husband has decided he would rather put his feet up and relax?” Vasco asks, smirking. 

“Then I’ll cook and you’ll probably divorce me.” 

“Think your boss would fire you too. Poisoning your colleagues is frowned upon, I’m told.” Vasco puts the kettle on and opens the fridge, pulling out eggs and sausages. “I’ll have breakfast ready soon. Preferences on eggs?” 

Elizabet looks at Mev, who responds. “Fried? I’m not particular about my eggs.” 

“Want me to make toast?” 

Vasco leans over from behind the counter. “I’ve seen what you’ve done with toast. I’ve got this.” 

“What did you do to toast?” Mev asks her. 

“I changed the settings on our toaster and stunk up the whole cabin when it burned black. Vasco had to mark the setting he uses just in case I am ‘left to my own devices and am foolish enough not to order takeout’. I’m not good in the kitchen,” she admits. “Consequence of growing up in a household where a cook made all our meals.” 

“That’s why you never used the kitchen when you were staying with me,” Mev says, as if just realizing this. 

“Thought it’d be poor form to wreck your cookware.”


End file.
